Trials Of Life
by Gwynhafra
Summary: Sequel to Echizen, Our Buchou and Life After Seigaku. The coming of age brings about additional obligations and responsibility. It's only a matter of time before Tezuka has to make the choice between family and love. TezuRyo . MPREG
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of its characters. I only own my OCs.**

**Warnings: Mildly AU, Yaoi fanfiction. Please refer to the mini drama for more.**

**Pairings: Tezuka X Echizen, Momoshiro X Ann, Sanada X Yukimura**

A/N: **Mini Drama**

**Gwynhafra:** Alright now. Is everyone in position? Good. Here are your scripts. (Gwyn hands out sheets of papers)

**Momoshiro:** Ah, doomo. Let's see. Oh, I'm to start off the scene. (clears throat) Minna, thank you for reading **Trials of Life**, sequel to the back to back fanfictions **Echizen, Our Buchou** and **Life After Seigaku**. As mentioned, this is a sequel, so the authoress may make certain references towards the previous two fics. Also, some original characters will be from the previous two fics. Others will be new.

**Kaidou: **Fssshhh…everything in this story will be a work of fiction, so any mentions of names are purely coincidental. The authoress means no offence.

**Momoshiro: **Note that there will be a rather big jump in the timeline between this fic and the previous two. Ah man, I feel old na…

**Kaidou:** Baka Momoshiro! It's stated here this fic takes place **9** years after EOB and LAS (**7** if the extra chapter is included) We're not _that_ old yet.

**Oishi:** (takes over because Momo and Kaidou are fighting) Well then, the authoress has mentioned over a number of occasions that there are two elements in this story which some people might not be comfortable with. Please take note before proceeding on with the story. The first, is that there will be a slight **genderswitch** on the canon/original character or characters.

**Momoshiro: **(stops fighting immediately) Oishi-senpai! Are you saying that we have a _girl_ amongst us?

**Oishi: **Well… (All eyes turn to look at Fuji and Yukimura suspiciously)

**Fuji: **(chuckles) Yes?

(Everyone turns away to avoid Fuji's stare)

**Oishi: **Maa…the authoress stated that it's only a slight genderswitch, not a complete genderswitch…whatever that means.

**Inui: **The other element in the story will be…**MPREG**.

**Kikumaru: **Hoi? Isn't that a kind of video format? What's so surprising about that?

**Inui:** You have it wrong, Kikumaru. That is MPEG (Moving Picture Experts Group). This is MPREG, the abbreviation of Male Pregnancy.

**Momoshiro and Kaidou: **(pales) Is…is that even possible, senpai?

**Inui:** According to my data…no. But this is fanfiction, and the authoress, unfortunately is an Mpreg fangirl. Be warned that this authoress will be grabbing a plot, throwing it in a blender and spitting it out on black on white. Well, it will turn out to be just like my Inui Juice. Some can stomach it, some can't.

**Kawamura:** So you're saying…a guy in this fic would be…eh…pregnant?

**Inui:** I'm afraid so.

**Echizen: **Who? Where?

**Fuji: **Saa…

**Inui: **If this genre isn't your cup of tea, please hit the return key, and do not proceed on with the story, for it will seem offensive to you. However, if you are able to tolerate the two aforementioned elements, then do read on. It will be assumed that by reading on, you have read and understood the warnings.

**Tezuka:** Saa…yudan sezu ni ikkou. No Flames Please.

::**End of Mini Drama::**

To the story then…

**Trials of Life**

By: Gwynhafra

Chapter 1

It all started at Tenipuri Hospital, a building which stood proudly in the middle of a bustling city. It was a building that rarely slept, with doctors, nurses, patients and visitors alike bustling in and out of the doors.

While usually, hospitals were the representation of bad news, today, however, was a happy occasion.

A certain spiky black-haired young man walked out into the waiting room, where his friends had been waiting patiently. As one, all of them rose to their feet when he entered, their faces breaking into identical grins, mirroring the one plastered on the black haired young man's face. His arms cradled a certain white bundle, holding it like a precious possession.

"Congratulations, Momo." A redheaded man was the first to bounce up to him.

The man, Momoshiro Takeshi, gave the redhead a grin. "Arigatou, Eiji-senpai." He showed them the white bundle proudly. "It's a boy. Isn't he just perfect?" He gushed, his voice and actions filled with pride.

"He is." Oishi Shuichirou, who had been present too, agreed. He smiled slightly at Momo, who was now declaring to everyone in the waiting room about how he had just become a proud father for the second time, just a couple of months short of his own 24th birthday. It didn't matter how many children Momo was going to have. He welcomed each of them graciously, having developed some kind of a family complex.

Momoshiro walked over to a dark haired toddler seated on the bench, kneeling down so that his head was around the same level as the boy's. "Takumi, meet your new brother."

The toddler was turning two that year, and was too young to truly understand the addition of a new sibling. Instead, he stared at the baby with childish curiosity, keeping his hands to himself, looking slightly wary that whatever this creature was, it might bite.

Considering the baby was asleep, it could only hold the child's interest for a short amount of time, and before long, Takumi stared up at Momoshiro. "Mama?" He asked. He gave no further elaboration, asking a complete question using just a single word.

Momoshiro understood though. Cradling his newborn son carefully in one arm, he reached out with his free hand towards his oldest son. Turning towards his friends, Momo gave an apologetic smile. "I'm taking him to Ann."

"We were just about to take our leave anyway." Oishi reassured.

"Hoi hoi. Congratulations again, nya, Momo." Kikumaru chirped. Momoshiro once again gave his thanks and headed towards the wards, pushing past the huge, double doors while talking softly to his oldest son.

The former Golden Pair headed in the opposite direction, towards the exit, though they were halfway there when Oishi thought of something.

"Ne, Eiji, since we're all the way here, let's pay Tezuka and Inui a visit." Oishi suggested.

Kikumaru blinked at that. "Oh yeah. I nearly forgot about that. Now then, which department would both of them be in again?"

XXX

The mood at the moment contrasted the mood earlier completely. Here, a group of four people were weeping and mourning, sounding like they had lost everything in the world.

Before them stood a young surgeon, his hands placed in the pockets of his white doctor's coat. His expression was serious even as his brown eyes observed them from behind his glasses. The surgeon stood there, not saying a word, giving the group some time to regain some of their composure.

After several minutes, their crying was reduced to quiet sniffs. The surgeon decided that it was time for him to break the news to them. However, as was customary, before giving them the news, he'd have to give a brief explanation about what had happened first.

"The surgery is over. It was a very risky one, and he had a 50-50 percent chance of survival. It had taken us 8 hours, and I have to announce that…"

He hadn't managed to finish his words, for the wailing had begun anew again, as the group, presumably family and friends of the patient, began crying like they had lost their souls. The surgeon frowned at being cut off. He cleared his throat and raised his voice a little to be able to be heard over the racket.

"Hamada-san's surgery was successful. He will be making a full recovery and he can be discharged from the hospital in two weeks."

It seemed that none of them had heard him, as they continued crying. After a few moments, however, they all stopped as one.

"Eh?"

Several moments of silence went by before two began crying again, this time tears of joy, as the two females in the group hugged each other in happiness and relief.

The two males, on the other hand, threw the brunette doctor a glare.

"Ceh! If it was happy news then what's with that expression of yours?! We thought he was dead!"

XXX

Everyone wisely avoided the young surgeon's way, as the brunette walked down the corridors with dark clouds gathered around his head.

This wasn't the first time it happened. Every time he had to break the news, be it good or bad, the family members of the patients _always_ assumed the worst.

'What's with my expression?' He couldn't help wondering, his frown turning down even more.

"Tezuka." A familiar voice called him.

The addressed surgeon turned around. "Ah. It's you, Inui."

Right after Tezuka, Inui and the other seniors had graduated from senior high, the former tennis team went on their separate ways. Tezuka and Inui had both chosen the medical profession, and both had gone for the same medical school, which had posted them both to the same hospital for housemanship.

Like Tezuka, Inui too wore the long, white doctor's coat, but he wasn't a surgeon like Tezuka. Inui was a pharmacist.

The pharmacist (who still collected data as a hobby) caught up with Tezuka's pace, and both of them headed over to the cafeteria. They did this on a frequent basis, since Inui was amongst Tezuka's close circle of friends in the hospital.

"Had a bad day, Tezuka?" Inui asked, arching one eyebrow. Even with that poker face Tezuka wore on a daily basis, the data master was a professional at reading his expressions, a feat only a handful of people were able to do.

The dark clouds gathered around Tezuka's head again, his mood so volatile that many of the others eating in the cafeteria eyed him warily as he entered, all making sure they were seated far away from the two.

After both of them had purchased their dinner, they sat down at one of the tables. "The surgery was a success today, and somehow…they just assumed the worst even before I told them the results. It's not the first time."

"Maybe you should smile a bit more." Inui mumbled.

Tezuka glanced up at that. "Did you say something, Inui?"

"Eh, no. Nothing at all." Inui decided that it was wiser if he kept that comment to himself.

They ate in silence for a while, when Inui remembered something. His expression instantly switched to one of excitement as he took out a small vial of purplish liquid, setting it before Tezuka, who glared at that thing like it was offensive.

"……what is it…?" Tezuka asked finally.

Inui's glasses gleamed. "My latest creation. An antidote for chickenpox. Would you like to try?"

Tezuka's face twitched ever so slightly. "…I'll pass…" He stared down at the vial. "By the way, antidote for chickenpox is for external use only. No one is supposed to drink it."

"Ah yes, that is true." Inui rummaged through his pockets and took out another small vial, this round filled with green liquid. "Then what about this cough syrup then?"

Luckily, Tezuka was spared from answering that question, as one redheaded man launched himself at Inui, giving him a bear hug. "Hoi hoi! I figured that the both of you might be here." He chirped.

"Kikumaru. You're turning 25 this year. Shouldn't you act more of your age?" Tezuka gave his stern lecture.

Kikumaru made a face. "Ceh. I'm still considered young nya, Tezuka. Aren't you the one acting older than your age?"

"Eiji. He's right you know. People are starting to stare." Oishi walked up to the three. He greeted both Tezuka and Inui.

"I get it, I get it. I'll act more of my age then." Kikumaru sighed. For some reason, Tezuka didn't really believe that statement.

Surely enough, just mere moments later, Kikumaru once more returned to his "15-year-old trapped in a 25-year-old's body" self, as he clapped his hands together and said cheerily. "We almost forgot. We had just come from Momo's. Ann has had the baby."

A smile broke out on Inui's face at that, while Tezuka's expression too had lightened considerably. "Is that so? I'll give them my congratulations later." Tezuka stated.

Momoshiro Takeshi had, at the age of 21, married his girlfriend Tachibana Ann, and their first son was born a year later. Tezuka could still remember the excitement surrounding Momo at that time, dragging all his friends to a party at his house to celebrate his son's birth, and not even Tezuka, who had an exam the next day, was exempted.

He must have been busy, having a second child just two years after the first.

"It's another son for Momo, and rather cute. Dark-haired, just like the other one." Oishi described briefly.

Kikumaru sighed. "How nice. Momo's the first of all our former regulars to get married, and now he already has two children. Time sure flies."

"Aa." At the mention of time, Tezuka glanced down at his watch. Noticing that it was getting late, he decided that he should make a move. It was already past his shift anyway.

He stood up, gathering his food tray. "I'm sorry, but I'll have to be taking my leave now. I'll be heading over to Momo's and after that I'll have to head home."

"Why are you in such a hurry, it's only…wait, Eiji. What's the time now?" Oishi asked.

Kikumaru glanced at his watch. "6.45 PM. Ah, that's right. Tezuka would be rushing home for _that_ right?" Kikumaru threw him a mischievous grin.

Tezuka ignored the teasing comment. He placed his tray in the basin for washing, then turned to his friends and gave a slight bow. "See you all some other time."

"Bye nya." Kikumaru waved. The others too bade him goodbye.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tezuka arrived home just 15 minutes before 8PM. He took off his doctor's coat and hung it at a rack. After he had changed into his informal wear, Tezuka poured himself a cup of tea and sank into his couch with a contented sigh, happy that he was home on time.

Home…

Tezuka glanced around his house, a double-storey building which he had bought after moving out of his parents' house due to…an incident. This house held a great value to him. Not monetary value. No, this house meant a lot to him, because half…or at least, a little more than half of the cost of this house was paid for by his boyfriend, who had chipped in when Tezuka couldn't afford to buy a house with just his own savings alone. Ever since then, Tezuka felt that the house held sentimental value between him and his boyfriend.

Tezuka switched on the television, surfing through the channels until he came finally to the sports' channel.

He was just in time, as the music began playing to the start of the programme, and before long, two sportscasters came on air.

"Welcome to the eight o'clock sports channel--Hachiji. I am Horio Satoshi, and beside me is…"

"Osakada Tomoka. Yoroshiku."

"It's once again tennis for us today, and today, the highlight will be on Echizen Ryoma in the semi-finals of the U.S Open. Well, with my 11 years tennis experience, I can predict that he can win this match and…"

"Of course he's going to win this match! This is my Ryoma-sama you're talking about! Ryoma-sama! You're so cool! R-Y-O-M-A. Ryoma-sama!"

Somehow, that sparked a mild catfight between the two sportscasters, and Tezuka massaged his head, not believing that he had once been in the same school as these two. A pity he couldn't assign Horio laps anymore, for he would so love to do so at the moment.

Abruptly, the camera shifted. It seemed like the producers had decided to spare the two, and the TV station, any more embarrassment, and had decided to cut to the chase, showing the match instead.

Tezuka's eyes were instantly fixed on a figure moving on the screen. He gave another contented sigh as he sank back against the couch, watching the match with rapt attention, hardly blinking until the match came to an end, much too soon to his liking. Well, Ryoma's matches were hardly dragged on anyway, since the pro had always been able to pulverize his opponents very quickly.

His eyes traced the familiar face, from those golden eyes to that mildly arrogant smirk. Tezuka always watched him, making sure to catch all the pro's matches if he could. Then again, the whole world was watching him too, since he was a regular face on tv. Tezuka couldn't have the man only to himself.

Tezuka removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes. How long has it been, since he had actually seen his boyfriend face to face? How long has it been since Tezuka last wrapped his arms around the younger man? They had been together for 5 years during their school days, and after Ryoma had left for the U.S. for his career as a professional tennis player, right after he had graduated from high school, they maintained a steady, long distance relationship. It had been 4 years since then, and they had only been able to meet up from time to time.

He longed to return to their schooldays, when their relationship had been perfectly carefree. Aside from the fact that they were in a rather taboo relationship, they had been happy and free from worries.

Now, however, Tezuka found himself torn by obligations, his career, and his family. With the coming of age, Tezuka found himself facing a lot of responsibilities, especially since he was an only son. He tried to balance all that with his relationship with Ryoma. He had a very unforgiving work schedule, and every time there was a holiday, he would take the chance to visit Ryoma in the U.S. It was usually the younger man who came to Japan to visit him though, since Ryoma had a more flexible schedule. Still, all of Tezuka's worries were putting a strain on their relationship.

Tezuka opened his eyes and glanced once more at the television. The sports channel had ended, and he switched it off before staring at the blank screen.

When had it all became so complicated…?

To be continued…

**Please Read and Review. No Flames Please.**

-Gwyn


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of its characters. I only own my twisted plot.**

**Warning: Mildly AU, Yaoi fanfiction, Mpreg, slight Genderswitch.**

**Pairing: Tezuka X Echizen, Momoshiro X Ann, Sanada X Yukimura**

A/N: My fic will be realistic at some parts, and unrealistic at others. Please note that tennis events in this fic may fall under the latter. For one, there will be no age of retirement for the players. As long as they are physically capable to do so, they may continue the career until they choose to retire on their own.

Note that italics indicate flashback.

Hmm…it seems most people are guessing that Ryoma's the victim. I wonder what gave you people that idea anyway? After all, Yukimura and Fuji are very likely candidates too, no? (attempts to look innocent)

**Jenny**, ::cough::. Ah well. There are not much TezuRyo action in this chapter either. It's still the early part of the story only. Long way to go. XD

To the story then…

**Trials of Life**

By: Gwynhafra

Chapter 2

The day started off clear. Perfect, actually, with the perfect weather for watching an equally perfect match.

Indeed, it was the day when everyone could expect perfection. For that day was the finals of the U.S. Open, the deciding match between two extremely powerful players. Most tennis fans have been waiting for this day for quite a while now.

The crowd was divided into two camps. On one end of the stadium, the crowd could be seen holding silver banners bearing the name and picture of a dark-haired youth. This crowd consisted mainly of men and women of the younger generation, around their teens, twenties, and thirties. Hardly any of them were beyond that age.

On the other side of the stadium, the crowd held huge yellow banners, all sporting yellow outfits too. They were rooting for the other participant, who was a man around his forties. The age group of this camp was more diverse, ranging from youths to middle aged people and a large number of older people too, all loyal fans of the player since his younger days.

For a moment, it was fairly peaceful in the stadium, as the crowd waited eagerly for the match to begin. Occasionally, the crowd entertained themselves by producing the wave, spreading from one end of the stadium to the other and back again, but otherwise, they waited. From time to time, a good number of them would stand up and crane their necks to look for any signs of their idolized players, but they would then sit down again upon seeing none.

Abruptly, the announcement was made, the amplified voice booming through the stadium, causing the crowd to stir with excitement. Once the announcement was done, a cheer rang through the crowd. It was finally time for the tournament to start.

The crowd on the right side of the stadium got to their feet, cheering wildly at the sight of one of the players, the younger of the two, entering the courts. He barely took any notice of his cheering fans, more interested in the tennis courts than them, but once in a while, he lifted a hand to give a small wave, or lifted his head to throw the crowd a cocky smirk. A number of his female fans swooned, mistaking that smirk to be directed at them when it was actually directed at the crowd in general. Others began screaming his name with even more vigor, but of course, he barely took any notice.

He was…the Prince of Tennis. Or at least, that was the title the papers and sports magazines gave him. His fans shortened that name to the Tennis Prince, or sometimes, he was affectionately known as just Prince. At the age of 22, going on 23 this year, Prince…or if he were to be known by his actual name-Echizen Ryoma, was at the peak of his professional tennis career, having beaten opponents years older than himself time and again. Like his nickname suggested, his skills were top class, causing a lot of other pros to pale in comparison to this prodigy. Skills-aside, he also had a rather arrogant attitude, as well as a mildly bratty character. It was a very fitting nickname-Prince.

His looks too gained him a huge number of female admirers (and if the rumours were to be believed, a number of males too). He was blessed with boyish good looks, his appearance much younger than his actual age. His black green hair extended just past his collar, and he tied his hair up in a low ponytail.

One very important reason for his popularity was, of course, his strongest skill-the Pinnacle of Perfection. He was the second person in years to open the final door in the state of self-actualization. Even when he had first stepped into the pro tennis scene, the papers were already making him a main target because of it.

Speaking of the Pinnacle of Perfection, the only other person who had that ability was now stepping into the courts too.

Ryoma watched as his father entered the courts, waving cheerfully to his fans and enjoying the attention thoroughly. He rolled his eyes when his baka oyaji blew kisses at all the females, the prettier ones, especially.

"We meet again, seinen. I hope you're prepared to hand me the trophy again this year." Nanjirou grinned at the black-green haired youth.

Ryoma adjusted his white Fila cap. "Mada mada dane. I'll be the one to take the trophy this year, oyaji." Ryoma promised.

Nanjirou's grin became wider. "You can try."

XXX

Ryoma had, at the age of 18, walked on the path of a tennis professional. He had been aiming for this career ever since junior high, and once he graduated from senior high, he seized the first opportunity he got.

Apparently he wasn't the only one. Nanjirou too returned to the tennis scene, having finally achieving his big dreams of training an opponent strong enough to face himself. His decision was met by the fans' delight (and Ryoma's dismay).

So it was, the Echizen father and son pair were the two strongest tennis players currently. Nanjirou had Ryoma trained well, for the latter proved to be a very challenging opponent indeed. So challenging, in fact…neither of them managed to win any two of the major tournaments in the Grand Slam in a row. In one tournament Ryoma would be the champion, the next it would be Nanjirou and the following tournament it would be back to Ryoma again. The cycle went on, seemingly never ending, and it was frustrating for fans and the two players alike. Still, it kept the passion for tennis going, as the Echizen pair swore to break the cycle by winning two tournaments in a row. The fans didn't even expect them to win all four tournaments in a row. That was nearly impossible with them both participating. At least two tournaments in a row would do. They should be able to manage that feat…sooner or later.

That wasn't the only dare they gave each other. They made one other dare—that they would seal up their Pinnacle of Perfection whenever they played in a match against one another. It was Ryoma's doing, as he was the one who initially gloated that he didn't need the P.O.P to beat his father, and Nanjirou threw the dare back at him. Reinforced by the papers, these two then made it some kind of an unwritten rule between them, playing instead using rallies and their others skills, making it a battle of speed, stamina and luck.

Even now, the two were sending each other all over the courts, neither of the two showing any weakness in their tennis and causing the game to be extremely prolonged. If anyone thought that Nanjirou would be senile by now, considering his age, they were going to be sorely mistaken if they played against him.

The older Echizen was incredibly agile, even as he sprinted around the courts, looking like he didn't even need to put much effort into it. He was very evenly matched against his youthful son. Ryoma knew that, and he didn't let his guard down.

Surely enough, when the match ended, Ryoma was announced the winner, and once more, the cycle continued between them. Ryoma's fans were on their feet, cheering as the two met at the net and shook hands.

"That was an interesting game, seinen. At least I didn't have to play with my eyes closed. Well, I look forward to beating you next year. The results are already decided." Nanjirou declared.

Ryoma snorted. "I'll be the one to beat you, oyaji. I'll win two tournaments in a row."

"Are? Didn't you say that last year?" Nanjirou asked innocently.

Ryoma ignored him, heading back to his coach. The blond man handed him a towel, which he accepted after giving his thanks. "That was a great game, Ryoma. Well done."

"Uisu." Ryoma didn't feel like talking much. He was always exhausted after playing against his father.

"Ryoma." The black-green haired man heard his name called, moments before he felt the clap on his back.

He looked up to find another blond standing before him. "So you've won again. Well, I believe most would have predicted that by now."

"You're terrible at giving your congratulations, Kevin." Ryoma frowned.

Kevin laughed and dropped next to him before slinging one arm around Ryoma's shoulders. Ryoma shrugged him off with a sigh, already used to his antics.

Kevin Smith was also a professional tennis player, placed under the wing of the same coach/manager as Ryoma's. The two were quite known for their contrasting personalities. Ryoma was quiet and anti-social, Kevin was a flirt and a hyper-social. Also, while Kevin was every journalist's best friend, since he gladly cooperated and agreed to interviews, Ryoma was every journalist's worst nightmare, with how he refused to speak up even when interviewed (provided he even agreed to be interviewed in the first place, which was rare.)

Also, Kevin made it quite obvious that he was smitten with the black-green haired man, and Ryoma made it equally obvious that he wasn't interested. Kevin had recently decided to step back, realizing he had as much chances of detaching Ryoma from Tezuka as he had with detaching Ryoma from tennis.

Speaking of Tezuka…

"Are you going to call him? You've won after all." Kevin inquired light heartedly about his rival-in-love.

Ryoma smirked. "I don't need to." His Kunimitsu had never missed any of his matches, if Tezuka could help it, and he could almost sense the smile from a certain someone before his television screen.

"Heh." Kevin watched as the preparations were made for the prize giving ceremony. "By the way, would your Tezuka-san be able to make it to America before the Christmas holidays?"

Ryoma's face was impassive. "No." His tone was neutral, though he stood up and walked away, a habit he did when he didn't want to speak of a subject.

"Where are you going?" The coach, James asked.

"Ponta." Ryoma gave a short reply, walking away swiftly even as he heard the coach's yell behind him, reminding him to be back in time for the prize giving ceremony.

Ryoma went to the vending machine, occasionally giving a few nods as some fans spotted him and gave him their congratulations. He bought his can of drink and decided to linger around the vending machine, not returning to the courts just yet.

Even as he drank, he couldn't help thinking of the match earlier on. He had never gotten bored of playing against his father. No matter how often they faced each other, it was always a challenge. Still, there were times when he wished it had been one other person standing on the courts as his opponent instead.

Ryoma sighed, leaning back against a wall. When had he last seen Kunimitsu? The last time, Ryoma had popped by Japan during a tour, and he made a quick trip to Tokyo to meet his boyfriend. However, they were able to meet for only about half an hour before the brunette was called away by work, and Ryoma didn't have a chance to meet him after that, since the whole group of tennis players were then going to Korea on a tour.

Their relationship was strained, by Tezuka's packed work schedule, and by certain family issues. Ryoma missed his schooldays, when he could hang out with his boyfriend and play against him in a match anytime. Now, they would be lucky if they could meet up even once a month. There were times the stress had gotten so bad, Ryoma had thought of calling their relationship off, but in the end he stayed on, not being able to bring himself to do it.

Tezuka had been trying hard. While their relationship was fairly unmoving, Tezuka did try to make him happy whenever they could meet, by taking him on a date for the whole day, or playing against him in a light match. Tezuka was no longer near his level, not since the brunette became a surgeon and had stopped playing tennis seriously. The matches, however, haden't lost their significance yet, being a form of bonding between the two of them. Maybe it was those little gestures from Tezuka which have made Ryoma stay on in their relationship.

Ryoma looked down at the can of Ponta in his hands. Would it have been different, if he hadn't stopped Tezuka on the last day of the brunette's high school life? Would their relationship have been different if Tezuka too had become a professional tennis player?

_The day Tezuka graduated. Ryoma had been in extremely low spirits, feeling that their time as doubles partners had been too short. For the whole day, Ryoma had been extremely quiet, and none of his seniors could get him to cheer up._

_Tezuka had noticed that, and he led Ryoma aside. "Don't worry, Ryoma. We will face each other again on the courts. I'm considering the career of a tennis professional."_

_Ryoma swallowed at that. He knew Tezuka was going to say that, and he also knew that he would regret what he was going to do next. Reaching out, Ryoma took Tezuka's left hand, holding it in both his hands, palm up. Tracing the calluses made by years of holding the tennis racket, Ryoma slowly looked up at his boyfriend._

"_No." Ryoma shook his head sadly before continuing on. "You're not meant to be a professional tennis player." _

_Tezuka gave a small smile. "You do not trust in my abilities, Ryoma?" _

"_I do, actually. But your hand cannot play tennis any longer." Ryoma stared at Tezuka's arm. The injury inflicted by the jealous senior during Tezuka's first year in junior high was permanent. No matter how many times Tezuka's arm healed, the old injury remained. During their time as doubles partners, Tezuka had re-injured his arm twice, once during the District Games, and the other during the Nationals. Ryoma noticed the warning signs, and he knew that if Tezuka continued on with a career of tennis, it was only a matter of time before his arm was destroyed completely, and for good. _

_He didn't want that to happen._

"_This is nothing, Ryoma. My arm's healed." Tezuka insisted. _

_Ryoma gazed up at his boyfriend. "No. Enough, Kunimitsu. I would rather be able to have a chance to play against you now and then, than to see you destroy that arm of yours, and you will never be able to play tennis again. I don't want that."_

Ryoma sighed. It was he who persuaded Tezuka to not become a professional tennis player. While Tezuka's arm was saved, Ryoma wasn't quite sure if the same could be said about their relationship. Tezuka seemed quite contented in letting them remain this way, but Ryoma was not. He wasn't too sure about Tezuka's feelings for him anymore, seeing that Tezuka wasn't going to bring their relationship anywhere. The former Seigaku captain was hesitating, torn between loyalty to his family and his love for Ryoma.

Ryoma paused at that, feeling slightly guilty for even allowing that thought to cross his mind. Tezuka probably had more dilemmas than he did, considering he was an only child and had certain responsibilities towards his family. He knew that Tezuka's grandfather had tried, on many occasions, to match make his grandson, but Tezuka had stubbornly turned them down. It scared Ryoma to think that one day; Tezuka might actually give in and accept his grandfather's suggestion.

He knew he was to be blamed slightly for Tezuka's current dilemma. If he had been of the correct gender then maybe all these wouldn't happen. When he heard that Kunimitsu had moved out of his house, he had intended to buy a house for his boyfriend as an apology, but knew that it would be an insult to Tezuka's pride. Tezuka then suggested they split the cost of the house, a joint purchase, and Ryoma agreed. The house was a part of both of them, and while he couldn't be there physically for Tezuka, at least he left a part of himself down.

Ryoma sighed, throwing the now empty can into a bin. He would wait. Just a little while longer then.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One thing about retired old men, was that they had a lot of time on their hands to meet up with friends for a cup of sake or tea, and they would chat-beginning from their time as youths all the way up to who they were now.

Another thing about retired old men, was that even when they were chatting, somehow gossip would worm its way into the conversation, and the topics would no longer be about the weather or the news, but rather about whose son or daughter was now going out with whose son or daughter, and what have they done and how the whole family had landed into great disgrace because of it.

The last thing about retired old men, was that one way or another, the topic **always** moved to the future generations. Their future generations, that was.

That was precisely what Tezuka Kunikazu, patriarch of the Tezuka household, was squirming in his seat over.

Seated around him were three of his long-time friends, one of whom was speaking animatedly of his offspring, while the other two listened with rapt attention, occasionally punctuating his words with expressions of admiration. Kunikazu decided to play mute, not adding any of his input to the conversation.

"…and anyway, just days after Tarokomu became the CEO of Talcum Powder Industries, his son Padoru was born. My first grandchild. He's grown to become such an intelligent child now."

Oh yes. Kunikazu could see that. The intelligent critter was now running all around his house, endangering his precious vases. Kunikazu twitched when the boy picked up a rock and intended to toss it into the koi pond, but thankfully his attempt was thwarted by Kunikazu's daughter-in-law Ayana. He twitched some more when instead of reprimanding the child, his friend beamed, as if his grandson had just been given a prodigy-of-the-year award.

"-Kazu? Kunikazu?"

The addressed man looked back at his friends, only realizing that he was called. "A-Aa?" He asked, having not heard the question.

His friend smiled. "I was asking, how is your grandson doing now?"

Kunikazu froze. This was a good time to excuse himself and take his leave.

Before he could come up with an excuse, another friend had spoken up. "Ah yes. That one. He was only a little boy when I last saw him. What was his name again? Kuni…Kuni something."

"Kunimitsu." Kunikazu supplied stiffly. All of the members of the Tezuka household had 'Kuni' before the next kanji character in their names, so it wasn't difficult for his friends to remember only the first half of Kunimitsu's name and forget the next half altogether.

"Ah yes. Kunimitsu. I have almost forgotten what he looks like now. How old is he, by the way?"

"25. This year." Kunikazu was reduced to producing simple sentences. He doubted they would be changing the subject anytime soon.

Surely enough, his friends pressed on, all at once.

"Whoa. He should be married by this age! Does he have a girlfriend?" One asked.

"What is his profession?" The other inquired.

The third remained thankfully silent, though he looked on eagerly for Kunikazu to answer those questions.

Kunikazu turned to his first friend. "No." He gave the answer. Then he turned to his second friend. "He's a…surgeon." It took the man a while to remember his grandson's profession. They hadn't exactly been in touch.

His first friend, the one with the 'intelligent' grandson, had given a loud exclamation at Kunikazu's answer, as if hearing the news that Kunimitsu had just murdered someone. "He doesn't have a girlfriend? Kunikazu, you really have to get him to settle down fast. You're not getting any younger, you know."

Once more, Kunikazu tried to take his leave, but the third friend, who had been silent all the while, spoke up at that moment.

"Such a coincidence. I too have a granddaughter who has just turned 22 this year, and I've been looking for someone for her. She's extremely intelligent, and she is a flower blooming in womanhood. Kazu, how about we match-make the two young ones?" His friend asked eagerly.

Kunikazu was about to mention that he hasn't really been in contact with his grandson, but thought better of it. Why not use the chance to bring some sense back into his grandson.

"Aa. That sounds like a good idea. It's a deal then." Kunikazu nodded.

XXX

When Kuniharu returned from work that day, his wife Ayana had shaken her head and indicated silently towards the living room. Heading there he found his father trying to get himself drunk with sake, but since Kunikazu could hold his liquor very well, he had ended up only half drunk.

Kunikazu glared at his son when he saw him, and he raised a finger, pointing at Kuniharu. "You…it's all your fault! You didn't raise your son well and look what he is now! You were too soft on him when I've told you time and again to discipline him well!" Kunikazu slurred. While he had been extremely docile when he was with his friends, he became a completely different person altogether when he was with family.

Kuniharu was a meek man, cowed into obedience from being raised by his extremely strict father. Facing his half-drunk father, he didn't dare to utter a word of protest.

Kunikazu took another sip. "The whole family is ruined! Your son is ill…and he refuses to get well…it's the end of the Tezuka family line!"

Kuniharu gulped. "I…I'll try to talk to Kunimitsu again-"

Kunikazu placed his sake cup on the table with more force than necessary, resulting in a 'thunk' which silenced Kuniharu immediately. "What have I said about speaking _that_ name under this roof?"

Kuniharu winced. Ah yes. His own son was now considered an outsider. Ever since that day…

"_I'm seeing Echizen Ryoma."_

_The youngest of the Tezuka household had decided to come clean of his sexuality, months after his 21st birthday, after he had reached adulthood. He had turned down yet another of Kunikazu's matchmaking attempts, and a very angry Kunikazu had demanded to know why, resulting in Kunimitsu giving that answer._

_That statement was met by silence. Both Kuniharu was Ayana didn't know what to say as they stared at their son. Kuniharu couldn't believe his ears at all. This wasn't something Kunimitsu should say. No, that gangster-like punk, that ill-disciplined boy across the road should be the one to say something as obscene as this. Not his good, obedient, model student of a son. _

"_How can that be…Echizen…is that boy who frequently came to our house right?" Ayana's voice was shaking._

_Kunimitsu said nothing for a while. "Aa." He finally replied._

_Another round of silence. Ayana had started crying, while Kuniharu was muttering "you're ill…you're ill…"_

_Kunikazu was the one to explode first. He pointed a shaking finger at Kunimitsu, his face white. "You…you will stop this nonsense immediately. You will break your relationship off with that…boy…" he spat the last word out._

_Kunimitsu's expression didn't change. "My deepest apologies, ojii-sama. I have done nothing but obey you all these years, but I'm afraid this round, I'll have to go against your orders." _

_Kunikazu gave a bitter laugh. "Indeed. I suppose you were going against a whole lot of our family's tradition when you brought that boy to your room too?"_

_Kunimitsu looked stung, a flash of insult crossing his features briefly. "I have done nothing of that sort." He said stiffly._

"_Indeed. You've done enough anyway. Do you know how much shame you've brought to the family, especially if others find out you're dating a guy? Have you lost your mind, Kunimitsu? You will stop seeing him immediately." Kunikazu ordered._

_Kunimitsu shook his head. "I can't do that, grandfather. I love him."_

_The Tezuka patriarch snapped. He raised a hand and struck Kunimitsu across the face. Kuniharu's eyes widened, while Ayana dissolved into sobs once again. Kunikazu hadn't hit Kunimitsu in quite a while, not since Kunimitsu started junior high. He must be really mad this time to do so._

"_Get out…you're not welcome in this house anymore…"_

Kuniharu sighed, even as he watched his father fall into a drunken sleep. His only son had left the house days later. Kunikazu couldn't completely control Kunimitsu. He was legally an adult, and he was free to make his own choices, so Kunikazu chose to punish him by throwing him out of the house.

While that sentence was supposed to be permanent, Kunikazu had relented slightly thanks to Ayana's tears and Kuniharu's subtle pleas. Kunimitsu was allowed to visit once in a while, on special occasions, to be more exact. There was a condition though. If Kunimitsu was in the house, Kunikazu would leave. If Kunikazu was in the house, he'd expect Kunimitsu to leave too.

Kuniharu closed his eyes. He hoped his son would return to his senses quickly. The family was falling apart…

To be continued…

A/N: So sorry for the late update this round. My pendrive died and I had to re-type the whole thing. (T.T)

Few things I will mention about the chapter.

1. I don't know Nanjirou's fav colour, so I'm just guessing it as yellow. I only know that Ryoma's fav colour is silver. Please correct me if I am wrong.

2. Nanjirou had called Ryoma "seinen" instead of "seishonen". I believe Ryoma is already past the age to be called "youth", and Nanjirou would probably call him "young man" by now.

**Please Read and Review. No Flames Please.**

-Gwyn


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of its characters. I only own the crazy plot.**

**Warning: Mildly AU, Yaoi fanfiction, Mpreg, Slight Genderswitch**

**Pairing: Tezuka X Echizen, Sanada X Yukimura, Momoshiro X Ann**

A/N: Note that I will switch between Echizen Ryoma and Ryoma Echizen from time to time, depending on the speaker. The Japanese speakers will put his surname at the front, while the Western ones will put his surname at the back.

**Jenny**, hehe. You know me too well. Yeah. Was under exam and thesis stress. My poor thesis…XD So sure Ryoma's the one to suffer more? I think I bully Tezuka worse in the stories. Sadly, Data muse has his feet buried next to me. Good luck dragging him off.

To the story then…

**Trials Of Life**

By: Gwynhafra

Chapter 3

"Tezuka. Are you going anywhere later?" Inui was the first one to greet Tezuka once he left the emergency room.

The bespectacled brunette wasn't having any plans to go anywhere, except maybe home for a nice nap. He could use some sleep after the 5 hour surgery he had just performed moments ago.

"I don't have any place in mind, so I might…"

"Oh good. I've just managed to get off work too. Maybe we can pay Oishi a visit? I've heard Seigaku is going to be having some intense training for the District Games, and he could use a hand from former regulars like us. What do you think? I'm sure it's going to be good data."

Tezuka stared at him. He still had an attachment to that school, being its club captain once. However…did Inui have to go collect data? It was not like those students were going to be his opponents anytime soon.

Before Tezuka could give a reply, he could hear more voices approaching them.

"I tell you. That old man in ward 20 is not going to make it past tonight." A lady with long purplish hair was saying.

"Nonsense. He looked very spirited. I'm sure he'll be up and about just fine. I have faith in him." A man beside her spoke cheerily.

"Please keep your voices down. This is a hospital." Tezuka told them, his gaze stern.

The two bickering doctors-in-training came to a halt before Inui and Tezuka. "Ah. Dr. Inui. Dr. Tezuka. Lovely day, isn't it?" The man grinned.

"It's raining outside. How is that lovely?" The lady muttered.

"Itsuki-kun. Murasaki-san. It's nice to see you two. Here on your practical training?" Inui enquired.

"Hai! Next year, we'll graduate and be assigned to a hospital for housemanship. I do hope we'll be sent here." The man informed, while Murasaki kept her expression neutral.

Tezuka nodded to the both of them. "Work hard then." He said as his way of encouragement. These two were considered amongst his close circle of friends, as he had met and discussed some medical terms with them back when he was in medical school. Drawn by his charisma, the two looked up to him as a senior and had always paid him visits when they came to the hospital for practical sessions.

Tezuka glanced at the man. Itsuki Keita, one he had known back when he was in high school because the man was Ryoma's teammate. He was perhaps the most optimistic person he had ever seen on earth, being eternally cheerful. Heck, he could probably make a terminally ill patient burst out with laughter at his last moments.

On Itsuki's right, Murasaki Ai was his complete opposite, being perhaps the most pessimistic person Tezuka had ever come across. She could comment that it was going to rain on a perfectly sunny day, or that it would start snowing in the middle of a desert, or if a twig had fallen across her path, she might deduce that the sky was falling. Really, a perfectly healthy patient might think that he has a terminal disease if he landed in her care.

Tezuka paused on that thought. Not that there were going to be any terminally ill patients under her care. Murasaki was studying for the field of gynealogy. There would only be traumatized newborns under her care.

Itsuki, on the other hand, was studying to be a pediatrician. Maybe he could help cheer up all those children traumatized at birth thanks to Murasaki?

Tezuka swatted that thought aside. Itsuki continued chatting animatedly to the two doctors, talking about the current happenings in med school. Inui scribbled appreciatively into his trusty notebook; while Tezuka fought a shudder, wondering just what kind of information did Inui find to be so worth taking note of.

Murasaki hardly spoke, except to give dark comments once in a while. After some time, she turned to Tezuka. "So. Any news from your boyfriend?"

The whole waiting room, which was filled with hushed conversations amongst the patients, became completely silent altogether as _all_ eyes turned to stare at Tezuka. It was at moments like these when Tezuka remembered one more of Murasaki's characteristics. Aside from being incredibly pessimistic, that woman was also incredibly tactless.

Itsuki hurriedly tried to cover for the tense atmosphere with a weak laugh. "Yare yare, Murasaki-chan. You're back to your old habit again. It's friend who's a boy, not boyfriend."

At that, at least the attention wasn't centred on Tezuka as everyone else lost interest and immediately went back to their hushed conversations. Tezuka silently thanked the junior in his heart. While he was involved in a relationship with a male, it was still suicide to yell that out loud for the whole of society to hear.

As for how did Tezuka's close circle of friends know…well…Inui was to be blamed for it, leaving his notebook lying around where notebooks shouldn't be. It had taken a while for Tezuka's friends (save Inui, Itsuki and Yamato) to get used to the idea that the hospital's most eligible doctor was actually gay, but they soon accepted it, and no one else outside the circle knew.

"Ryoma's doing fine. He's going to be having another match soon, from what he told me." Tezuka spoke calmly.

"He sure sounds like he's enjoying himself, that Echizen-kun." Itsuki chuckled.

"Oh? Is there some kind of gathering over here?" A hand landed on Tezuka's shoulder. He turned around and found himself staring at the smiling face of his senior, Yamato Yuudai.

"Yamato-senpai." Tezuka greeted the physician.

The man smiled at him. "I'm just passing by. I have another patient to tend to in a while. You people are so lucky to have more free time. Well then. I have to run now. I'll try to join all of you for dinner if I can make it." Yamato rushed off after giving them a hasty wave.

"It sure is tough for him." Inui muttered.

"Aa." Tezuka agreed. Yamato, being here earlier than the rest of them, was a fully qualified doctor, unlike Tezuka and Inui, who were still under housemanship and weren't considered fully qualified doctors yet. The workload on Yamato would be heavier, so it should be tougher for him.

Tezuka spotted yet another senior coming from the opposite direction, and changed his mind immediately. Nope. It was tough being a trainee doctor too.

The senior, another surgeon like Tezuka, gave a wide smile at the frowning brunette. "Ah, Tezuka-kun. Just the person I was looking for. I have some matters to attend to today, so if it's alright with you, could you take over my shift for me? Just this once?" Taida asked sweetly.

Tezuka's expression didn't change at all. One downside of being a not fully qualified doctor yet, was that one might be bullied by the fully qualified ones. Tezuka had been asked to take over these 'shifts' quite a number of times already. Certainly not just 'this once'.

Inui adjusted his glasses. "Oh? You want him to take over your shift, Taida-senpai? Zannen. I had just asked him to help me test out one of my latest inventions, Inui's Marvelous Antibiotics. Oh well. Since he's not free now…senpai, would you like some?" Inui held up a very large glass of black-bluish liquid, which looked nothing like antibiotics.

The effect was instantaneous, as Taida paled completely. "Ehh…that won't be necessary. I guess I'll be taking that shift after all. Those matters can wait." He gave a forced laugh before fleeing as humanly away as possible from the pharmacist.

The corners of Inui's lips lifted in a very small, and mildly scary smile. "Well. That took care of him. Now then, Tezuka. Would you like to try…"

"No thank you." Tezuka cut him off, with one eyebrow twitching.

Inui looked mildly put off. "I see. My inventions really aren't popular at all." He sighed.

Tezuka twitched again. Shouldn't Inui be used to this by now?

He glanced at his watch. Hmm…it was still some time before dinner, and his next shift was tomorrow and…he widened his eyes when he noticed the date stated on his watch. That was right. It was _his_ birthday today.

"Please excuse me, minna." Tezuka told the others as he left for a while to be alone.

After heading off, he speed-dialed one of the numbers, the one to Tezuka residence. He called home quite often, since it was always his mother who picked up the phone, and she was the only one at home who wouldn't explode at his voice. Even if he was an outcast now, he still considered it his responsibility to check on his family.

After a few rings, his mother picked up the phone. "_Moshi moshi? Tezuka residence._"

"Okaa-san. It's me."

A short pause. "_Kunimitsu!_" His mother's voice was filled with emotion. Tezuka smiled inwardly to himself. At least not everything in life has changed.

Tezuka spoke to her briefly, answering all her questions when she asked about his health. It was some time before Tezuka touched the topic on his grandfather. "Ojii-sama…will be celebrating his birthday today right? Please help me wish him a Happy Birthday."

"_Ah yes. About that, Kunimitsu…your grandfather wishes for you to join us during dinner._" Ayana told him over the phone.

Tezuka's heart skipped a beat, barely daring to believe his ears. His grandfather most certainly hadn't invited him for anything over the years. Did this mean…was he finally taken back into the Tezuka household once more?

"Aa. I'll be there." Tezuka tried to keep the happiness out of his voice. After he ended the call, he headed back to the rest, who were still waiting for him.

"Gomen. Something came up and I'll have to take my leave early. I'll see all of you tomorrow then." Tezuka told them even as he picked up his briefcase.

Inui smiled. "Judging from your expression, I'll say that something good has happened. Very well then. We'll see you tomorrow."

Tezuka left the room, even as he heard Murasaki's confused statement ("What expression?") behind him. He checked his watch again. He would have to hurry.

XXXXXXXXX

The man…was a young, very ambitious reporter, a fresh graduate from university, having emerged top in his journalism class. Needless to say, being a person of high qualifications, he had very, very high expectations of himself and his job.

It didn't take him very long to snag a job, and soon he found himself walking into the Pro Tennis Monthly's headquarters. Even on the first day of work, however, he made himself very unpopular when he walked right into the middle of the bustling newsroom, cleared his throat, and exclaimed…

"Alright people, listen up. I am Fred Storker, and I will be working with all of you starting from today. In fact, this magazine will surely flourish with me around."

Stunned silence greeted him, as all eyes turned to him. Everyone had the same thought in mind. 'Who had set a lunatic loose in the newsroom?'

Fred didn't seem fazed, as he continued on. "In fact, starting from today onwards I have been assigned to cover the news for one Ryoma Echizen. The articles will be superb, I tell you." He smirked, proud to have caught the big fish even on his first day. He knew of Echizen's fame even when he was still in university, and had wanted to cover for Echizen's story. His dream had finally come true!

Another round of silence. This round, the peace didn't last though, as everyone in the newsroom burst out with laughter.

"Oh boy. Poor guy. Ryoma Echizen, of all people." Some of the other Tennis Monthly reporters were rolling around on the ground with mirth.

"He would be better off covering the Samurai Nanjirou's stories, not his son! The Chief Editor is so evil to assign a newbie to this guy." Another agreed.

Fred didn't seem amused at all. They were looking down on him, weren't they? He pointed at them. "I'll get a scoop on Ryoma Echizen, and we'll see who's laughing then." He promised.

One of the other reporters approached the newcomer and patted him on the shoulder. "Lad. I think you need to know Mr. Echizen a little better. I too am assigned to write on him, and…well…I think it's best if you join me for the next press conference. You'll understand then."

XXXXXXXXX

Tezuka made sure to dress his best when he went back to his former residence that evening. "Konnichiwa." He greeted when he reached the house.

His mother greeted him at the door. "Kunimitsu." She said warmly, her eyes shining with love…and also a twinge of sadness.

Tezuka gave her a hug. "Have you been well, okaa-san?"

"Kunimitsu." A second voice made Tezuka look up. His father, Kuniharu stood just a few feet away, and while the older man, bound by his male pride to make it seem like Tezuka wasn't welcome here anymore since he was already kicked out, the expression in his eyes were similar to Ayana's, holding the same sadness and longing for his exiled son.

"Otou-san." Tezuka greeted with a bow.

Kuniharu gave a stiff nod to acknowledge the greeting. "Your grandfather is waiting inside."

"Aa." Tezuka followed his parents into the house. Surely enough, Kunikazu sat on one of the chairs, sipping on a cup of tea. He glared at his grandson as the latter entered. For once, the patriarch did not leave the room with Kunimitsu in it, and Tezuka felt that this was one small improvement.

"Happy birthday, ojii-sama." Tezuka greeted with a bow.

Kunikazu's eyes narrowed further. "_Happy_ birthday? Hmph!" He turned away in disdain.

By the looks of it, Kunikazu hasn't completely forgiven him yet. The atmosphere in the house was tense, and Kuniharu was the first one to speak up again.

"Well then, since Kunimitsu is already here, let's head over to the restaurant. The reservations were already made for us."

So they were going to celebrate Kunikazu's birthday in a restaurant? "Aa." Tezuka agreed.

XXX

Fifteen minutes later, the Tezukas arrived at a rather posh looking restaurant. Tezuka's father confirmed the reservations, and all of them were seated at one of the tables.

The waiters placed the menus before them, and Tezuka frowned when his grandfather didn't give the menus a glance. In fact, he didn't seem to give even the waiters a glance, as he sat there, looking contented with just waiting, though for what, Tezuka couldn't tell. Tezuka was about to deduce that his grandfather might have placed an order in advance when he heard someone calling out to their table.

"Kazu! Have you waited long?"

Tezuka's grandfather's stoic features lightened immediately, as he got to his feet and gave a hearty greeting to the newcomer, whom Tezuka recognized as one of his grandfather's friends. "Not at all, not at all, Tessa. Have a sit, have a sit. Oh? This must be Hinari-chan. She really has grown to become such a beautiful woman."

"What are you saying, Kazu. Your grandson has grown to become a person of such fine breeding. I remember the last time I saw him, he was only a toddler no taller than my knees. Now he's already become such a gentleman. Don't you think so too, Hinari?" Tessa laughed heartily.

The lady standing next to him gave a slight bow. "Hai, ojii-sama."

Tezuka had a very, very bad feeling about this. He doubted the two were here to celebrate his grandfather's birthday too. Not with the girl dressed so formally, wearing a gown which hardly hid her figure, and had her face and hair perfectly done. She exuded the aura of a Yamato Nadeshiko, the perfect Japanese woman, and somehow, Tezuka had to fight the strong urge to run away from this place.

It didn't take long for Tezuka to figure it out just what was going on. He observed the conversation between his grandfather and Tessa, and he observed the way the two kept throwing meaningful glances in both Tezuka and Hinari's directions. Tezuka had to fight down a groan of dismay. He had unwittingly walked himself right into an omiai! An arranged meeting with the possibility of an arranged marriage.

Kunikazu threw him a stare, one which held a gleam of challenge, daring Tezuka to turn this down and leave the restaurant right away. Tezuka had to applaud him for his planning, choosing his birthday to plan this omiai. There was no way Tezuka could turn down the meeting without bringing his grandfather shame…on his own birthday!

So it was, Tezuka remained seated at the table, his expressionless mask fully intact. The girl smiled at him, having seated herself directly across him while drinking delicately from her glass of juice. The adults continued chattering away, making plans for the two young ones, while excluding the two from their conversation.

"They really are a good match. Don't you think so, Kazu?"

"Aa. Your granddaughter is very beautiful and very well-mannered. You've raised her well." Kunikazu praised.

"The same goes to your grandson. Oro. Look how Kunimitsu-kun is staring at my Hinari. It does look like he is quite taken with her."

"It sure does." Kunikazu sounded pleased.

Unknown to either of them, Tezuka was actually trying to think of how to turn the girl down formally later, and was also chanting one sentence in his head over and over again.

'I hope Ryoma won't find out about this. I hope Ryoma won't find out about this…'

The grown-ups continued chatting a while longer. After a while, Tessa got up from his seat. "Now then. Let's leave the two young ones alone, so that they can get acquainted with each other properly. They'd be too shy to talk if we're around."

"Of course. What do you say to a round of sake?" Kunikazu told his friend even as he, Kuniharu and Ayana stood up.

"Wonderful idea. Hinari. We'll leave you two alone now. Be sure to get to know him."

"Hai, ojii-sama." The lady replied respectfully.

She continued smiling even as the grown-ups left, with Kunikazu and Tessa chatting animatedly. Tezuka waited a while for them to leave the building completely before turning to the lady sitting demurely before him.

He cleared his throat and tried to phrase the words. "Hinari-san. I-"

"Are they gone yet?" She cut him off.

_Eh?_

The lady looked around. Seeing no signs of them, she relaxed in her seat, all ladylike air evaporating from her instantly as she took a gulp of her drink instead of the delicate sip. She chewed on the rest of her food with less finesse than before and…oh kami…she even placed her elbow on the table when she had finished. Tezuka gaped at the drastic change in the girl. Where had the Yamato Nadeshiko gone to and who was this tomboy?

Hinari noticed him staring and raised an eyebrow. "What? I'd suffocate if I have to act like a lady for one more minute. It's just not me at all. In fact, this gown is killing me. I'd choose shirt and jeans over this anytime." She didn't seem to mind spouting all that to a complete stranger.

Tezuka didn't know what to say to that. Before he could open his mouth, Hinari raised a hand. "Gomen, Tezuka-san. Even though you look like a nice person and all, I'd have to turn you down. I'm not interested in marriage."

Incredible. He had wanted to turn her down but she had beaten him to it. 'So what was this woman doing in an omiai?' Tezuka couldn't help wondering.

He noticed her grinning. "I was sort of 'forced' to be here, and by the looks of it so were you. I don't think you were keen in getting yourself in an arranged marriage now, were you? You look like you already have someone else in mind, judging from the look on your face throughout the whole session just now. Don't give me such a surprised look like that. I may not look it, but I do have a degree in psychology."

Oh. So that was it. Tezuka was beginning to think that he needed to do more practice on his expressionless mask.

He didn't say anything, letting her do all the talking. "Ojii-sama has a very traditional thinking regarding girls. To him, women will eventually settle down and have children in the end anyway, so education wasn't important. He was protesting when I took my degree, feeling it a waste of time, and he was downright against me taking my masters. We came up with an agreement that if I would attend this omiai, then he'd let me take my masters." A small smile spread on her face. "Well, he just said to 'attend' the omiai. He didn't say anything about having to agree to it, so I can still turn you down. No hard feelings, Tezuka-san."

"A-Aa." Tezuka continued to stare as the girl went on and on. He was relieved though, that the whole thing didn't turn messy.

The girl finally turned her attention back to him again. "What about you? Why are you in this omiai? I doubt it's to find a wife."

"…Aa." Tezuka agreed.

The girl smiled. "Forced to be here by your grandfather?"

"…Aa."

"And you had wanted to turn me down too because you're afraid your real date might find out?"

"…Aa."

"…You're not very articulate now, are you?" The girl sighed.

"Aa." Tezuka agreed again.

The girl glanced at her watch. "Well. We should have just a little more time before they return. It gets boring if I'm the only one to talk so…I know! Tell me about your girlfriend!"

"E-eh?" Tezuka blinked, even as she leaned forward eagerly. Really…were women always so curious about such things? "My girlfriend? Well…h-she was someone I knew since junior high, and we've been dating ever since then. H-she is really talented, and we were drawn to each other because of our passion for the same sport…"

The girl gave an attentive nod. Once. Twice. After the third time, she rested her head on her hands and spoke up. "Why don't you just state it clearly that she's a he?"

'How did she-?!' Tezuka thought, even as his expression didn't change.

Hinari chuckled. "Your 'she's are all sounding funny. Oh don't worry. Go on, go on. I'm not going to penalize you or anything."

He wasn't the type to speak much, but somehow, Hinari had ways to make him talk, and as he recalled his relationship with Ryoma, his feelings were able to flow freely again, something he hadn't felt in a very long time, not since he was suffocated by all his worries. From an omiai, Tezuka felt like he was having a free counseling session instead.

The girl nodded, her eyes sparkling from listening to a real life love story, although, by how Tezuka narrated it, it sounded incredibly unromantic. Not that she seemed to mind though. "So you love this person, don't you?"

"Aa." 'Very much'. He added in his mind.

She grinned. "Then you shouldn't be sitting here at all. Why don't you just marry him already, since you sound so hopelessly into him?"

At that, the feelings stopped flowing as his worries returned. Tezuka's expression darkened. "I can't do that." He said calmly.

She cocked her head to one side. "Why not?"

Tezuka stared down at his hands. "I…I can't be so selfish…I'm an only son and…"

"The continuation of the family lineage will all depend on you." The girl finished for him. She looked thoughtful for a while. "So then. When you said you can't be so selfish, did you mean towards your grandfather or towards your love?"

"I…what?" Tezuka didn't quite follow what she meant.

"Hmm…you wish to fulfill your obligations as an only grandson to continue on the family line, and therefore, you have to put your relationship on a very long hiatus. On the other hand, by doing so, your love will have to wait for you, a seemingly never-ending wait. I think that's going to be quite frustrating." She stated her observations.

She gave him a small smile. "You really think too much, Tezuka-san, and it's clouding your judgment. Just who holds more weight to you? If you want to continue on with the family line, then do so and break off your relationship with your boyfriend, so that he wouldn't have to suffer from the wait anymore. Will you be happy though, to be with someone you might not love for the rest of your life? Will your future wife be happy?"

"On the other hand, if you choose your boyfriend, then go be with him. I don't think he'll wait forever. However, your family might despise you for that. Are you prepared to face their estrangement for the rest of your life?"

Tezuka swallowed. He was trying so hard to avoid the choices, but it was unavoidable. Like Hinari had said, whichever choice he made, he was going to hurt someone precious to him.

The moments ticked by. Tezuka sorted through his thoughts, weighed both choices and finally came up with a decision. One of the choices was practically impossible. There was no way he could leave that person. He looked up at Hinari and, for the first time since he stepped into the restaurant, gave a small, nearly invisible smile. "I've made up my mind."

"Good." She beamed. Chuckling, she took another gulp of her drink. "Your expression looks much better now. At least your face isn't so clouded with confusion anymore."

"Aa. Thank you, Hinari-san."

The girl cocked her head to one side again. "For what?"

"Thanks to your help, I remember my true feelings." He told her.

Hinari continued to drink the juice. "Help? Who's helping?"

Tezuka blinked. "Eh? But…"

"I'm just gathering valuable information for my thesis when I do my masters programme." A Cheshire-cat grin spread on her face, making her look slightly evil, and quite similar to someone.

She relaxed back against her seat. "Oh don't worry. I won't mention names."

XXXXXXXXX

It was…complete chaos in the Tezuka residence, as one Tezuka Kunikazu was raging in his house, and his son and daughter-in-law tried to calm him down.

"I don't believe it! I've sent him to an omiai with the hopes of getting him back to his senses, and that he'll marry a girl like he should, but instead he flies off to America to be with that…that guy right after the omiai! I don't believe it!"

"Otou-san, calm down! Your blood pressure! Your blood pressure!" Ayana pleaded desperately.

Kunikazu could not be calmed though. "Don't you dare show your face around here again, Tezuka Kunimitsu!"

XXXXXXXXX

Lights flashed as the cameras clicked, illuminating the five people seated at the table. The one sitting at the far left was one of the players, Kirihara Akira, who was the only other Japanese aside from Nanjirou and Ryoma to make it into the pro tennis scene. On his right was his coach, and on his coach's right was Kevin Smith, who waved cheerily to all the reporters present. Ryoma sat next to Kevin, and the black-green haired man cast a bored, golden gaze at everyone. Kevin and Ryoma's coach James completed the five.

Fred looked on excitedly even as the reporters fired a barrage of questions at the players and coaches, the players more than the coaches though. How lucky, just a few days after being employed into Pro Tennis Monthly, he was able to go to a press conference with Echizen in it already.

"Watch and learn, newbie." His senior told him.

Fred could see just why was Ryoma considered the worst interviewee ever, as he remained silent most of the time, with Kirihara and Kevin doing most of the talking…well…actually…Kevin did most of the talking, seemingly happy with the publicity. Ryoma wouldn't speak up unless he was addressed directly.

"Mr. Echizen, so your match will be in another two weeks?"

"Hn." –Ryoma.

"Mr. Echizen. You have yet to have a chance to play against Mr. Kirihara before, is that right?"

"Hn." –Ryoma

"Mr. Echizen, is it true that you've been asked to be the ambassador for Ponta and Fila?"

"Hn." –Ryoma

"Mr. Echizen. Do you have a girlfriend yet?" Fred's senior asked.

"No comment." –Ryoma

The pro heavily favoured as few words as possible, and while most of the reporters were trying to get him to talk, the golden-eyed young man remained stubbornly uncooperative.

"Mr. Echizen. What are your feelings towards the next match?" Fred asked.

Ryoma blinked at him. "Feelings? I don't feel any different. All I have to do is defeat him. That is all."

"You can try." Kirihara grinned in reply.

Fred did a small victory dance. Heh. Echizen wasn't speaking to him in monosyllables. He decided to try his luck again. "Do you have any new skills for this match?"

Ryoma seemed to relax more at that thought, as a small smirk appeared on his face. "Heh. I'm not going to reveal anything at the moment. You'll just have to wait for the match to find out more."

"So you do have a new skill! Can you describe it a little for us?" Fred's senior spotted the opportunity and pounced.

Ryoma returned to using his bored stare. "No comment."

Fred smirked at his senior. Whoever said that it was difficult to get Ryoma Echizen to talk anyway?

XXXXXXXXX

Ryoma stretched when he left the press conference, feeling incredibly tired. Press conferences were so taxing to him, even more so than tennis matches. The apathetic young man had a reputation for being difficult to interview, so why was he always asked to attend press conferences. It was so troublesome, and unrelated to tennis.

Kevin had been whisked off by some giggly females, and Ryoma was walking off to yet another interview, with his coach walking alongside him.

"You know, Ryoma. While you're quite well known for your rather…ah…proud character, do you really have to give those kind of replies in every press conference you go to?" Coach James asked him.

Ryoma threw him a side-glance. "What kind of replies? I was only giving an honest answer." He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, and fished it out before flipping it open, reading the message.

"Still, you could have rephrased, or at least elaborated on your answers a little. Ryoma you…hey, are you listening to me, Ryoma?" The coach frowned.

Ryoma flipped his phone shut again, a small smile breaking out on his face. "I'm sorry, but I have something on today. Please cancel the rest of my appointments for the day."

His coach sighed. "Just make sure you're up early tomorrow. I'll pick you up by 8. Practice is at 10."

"Uisu." Ryoma replied even as he flagged a taxi.

XXX

Ryoma's gaze lit up when he spotted his target waiting outside the airport. He strode over quickly, reaching the person in no time.

"Kunimitsu. It's been a while." He greeted warmly, taking his boyfriend's hands. He hasn't seen the brunette in months, and had missed him dearly.

"Aa. I was able to take some time off for a couple of days to come see you." Tezuka smiled. He had seen Ryoma often enough on television, but it was always better to be with the real person.

Ryoma grinned. "Heh. What's the occasion?"

"I'll tell you later." Tezuka replied briefly.

They returned to Ryoma's house by taxi, and had some dinner. It was a good thing Ryoma made sure to stock up on some Japanese food, in case Tezuka decided to come over for a visit. Throughout dinner, Ryoma thought that Tezuka looked rather edgy (Ryoma was already a pro at reading Tezuka's expressionless face by now), and so incredibly nervous that he hardly noticed anything throughout dinner.

Ryoma smirked to himself. He walked over to Tezuka's side of the table. Surely enough, the brunette was so deep in thought that he hadn't noticed him. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to Tezuka's lips. It was only then did the brunette return to his senses, and Tezuka returned the kiss eagerly, running his hand through Ryoma's black-green hair.

Eventually, Ryoma returned to his seat again, and he gave Tezuka a playful smirk. "Well then. Care to tell what has been bugging you throughout dinner, Kunimitsu?"

Tezuka stared down at his plate, trying to phrase the words in his mind. "Ryoma…what do you think of our relationship?"

Ryoma frowned, thinking about it a while. "We are still going steady, but we hardly have time to see each other." He said softly. He glanced up at his boyfriend. "Why do you ask?"

Tezuka kept his gaze steady when he met Ryoma's golden-hazel eyes. "What if I want to bring this relationship further?"

Ryoma stared at him for a while. The next moment, he paled. "Please don't tell me we're going to see each other less then we already do. It's so difficult to meet up even once in every few months, and I don't-"

Tezuka shook his head. "I don't mean that at all. I wish…to ask for your hand."

Ryoma stared at him again for a long while. Finally, he reached across the table…and placed his left hand there.

"If you had wanted my hand all you had to do was ask. Don't scare me like that." Ryoma chuckled, looking relieved.

Tezuka shook his head. "No. That's not what I meant. I-"

"Oh. You wanted the other hand." Ryoma retracted his left hand and placed his right hand before Tezuka.

Tezuka shook his head again. "No. Ryoma, I-"

Ryoma placed both hands before him. "There. Pick one."

Tezuka sighed. He had been dating this guy for, what, 9 years? How could he have forgotten that Ryoma could be quite clueless at times?

Tezuka took Ryoma's hands. "I didn't mean that I wanted to ask for your hand literally. What I meant to say was that I wish to ask for your hand…in marriage."

At that, Ryoma turned unusually serious. He retracted both his hands from Tezuka's hold, staring at him.

"Kunimitsu…that might not be such a good idea. I mean…you're aware that we're both guys right?"

"I am very well aware of that when I first started dating you." Tezuka replied calmly.

"Also, I'm quite famous in the tennis world, and all that publicity…"

"Does not bother me."

Ryoma sighed. "Also, your grandfather hates me. I don't want to cause a break up in your family more than I already have. You have obligations, Kunimitsu, and you'd fail them if you marry me, a guy."

Tezuka could see that his proposal was making Ryoma as nervous as he was. He decided to be honest about his feelings.

"Ryoma. These 9 years with you are really the happiest moments of my life. I know that even if we do get married, it wouldn't make much of a difference as you will still be in the U.S., and I will still be in Japan, so it will still be a long distance relationship. I have realized, however, that I am being unfair to you by making you wait while I continue to be so uncertain about my responsibilities. Ryoma, I love you, and I want to be more than just your boyfriend. I wish to be your family, and spend the rest of my life with you. Will you allow me to?" As Tezuka spoke, he opened a small red velvet box and handed it to Ryoma.

Ryoma took the box, staring at the ring lying in its satin cushion wordlessly. Ryoma was not a woman, and Tezuka didn't treat him as one by buying a 20-carat, 30 kilogrammes diamond ring. Instead, the ring was a simple platinum band, with a single clear gemstone embedded in it.

Ryoma closed his eyes briefly as he considered Tezuka's proposal, while his boyfriend waited. Finally, he opened his eyes again, seemingly coming to a decision. He snapped the box shut and slid the ring back to Tezuka's side of the table.

The brunette's heart fell. _He was rejected!_

Tezuka expertly masked his disappointment. He couldn't blame Ryoma, considering their relationship did look rather uncertain, with them meeting so rarely. He wouldn't force Ryoma to accept his proposal.

As he made to keep the ring back in his pocket, Ryoma placed a hand on his, stopping the movement.

"Ne, Kunimitsu."

Tezuka looked up at his boyfriend. A rather mischievous glint danced in Ryoma's golden-hazel eyes. Slowly, Ryoma lifted his right hand.

"Aren't you going to help me put that on?"

To be continued…

A/N: Finally finished the chapter. Just in time before I leave for the holidays too. (dances)

**Tezuka: Koraa! How dare you give me such cheesy lines!**

**Echizen: Mada mada dane, Kunimitsu.**

**Gwyn: (is buried under a mountain of cheese by an embarrassed Tezuka) Eh…help? Anyone?**

**Inner Gwyn: Well then, while we wait for the excavation squad to dig Gwyn out of there, Please Read and Review. No Flames please. Flames might melt the cheese and Gwyn will really be doomed.**

**Gwyn: (is attempting to eat her way out of the mountain)**

**Please be warned that slight Genderswitch will be mentioned in the next chapter.**

**Last but not least, Happy Christmas everyone, and a Happy New Year too!**

-Gwyn


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of its characters. I only own my DVDs and Mangas. **

**Warning: Yaoi fanfiction. Slightly AU. MPREG. Slight GENDERSWITCH. Mentions of various parts of the anatomy in this chapter. :p**

**Pairings: Tezuka X Echizen, Sanada X Yukimura, Momoshiro X Ann**

A/N: So sorry for the late update this round. (Blame the virus! T_T)

Mini Drama

**Momo: **Minna! Take a look at this! (holds out script with shaking fingers)

**Eiji:** Uwaa! It says…it says…I think my eyes are playing tricks with me. Oishi, what does it say?

**Oishi:** Eto…a mild genderswitch would be mentioned in this chapter?

**Eiji:** Oishi! How could you say something like that?

**Oishi:** You were the one who asked me to read the script!

**Inui: **As much as it is regrettable, a canon character is going to have his or her gender changed slightly in this chapter. In the whole story, in fact. That would mean you (points to Oishi), you (Eiji), you- (points to each of the Seigaku regulars in turn) might not necessarily be a boy.

**Momo:** You forgot to mention yourself!

**Eiji:** Well…I think Momo, Oishi and Fuji are the most at risk. Weren't they turned into girls in the anime?

**Oishi/Momo:** Who are you calling a girl?

**Fuji: **(smiles serenely)

**Momo:** Better than being turned into a cat.

**Eiji:** Who are you calling a cat, nya?

**Oishi:** Maa, maa, calm down you two. Momo, did the script mention who's the girl?

**Momo: **(refers to script) Eto…it says here that it's ::beep::

**Oishi:** ::Beep::?

**Momo:** Yes. ::beep::

**Inui: **Sasuga Gwyn. The sadistic authoress loves to bully her readers by stretching their imaginations to their limits. Even I do not have data on who the girl might be. She says that the readers will have to read on to find out.

**Momo:** So the girl could be any one of us… (gaze lands on Tezuka and Kawamura)

**Seigaku regulars (minus Tezuka, Kawamura and Fuji): **O.o! No! Get it out of my head!

**Fuji: **(smiles serenely)

**Tezuka: **100 laps now!

**Inui: **Maa, Tezuka. Before that, let's draw lots on who the girl is, since the authoress wouldn't say it.

**Momo: **Good idea! I hope it's you, mamushi!

**Kaidou:** Fsshhh!

Now then, while the boys are busy scrambling for the lots, to the story then…

**Trials of Life**

By: Gwynhafra

Chapter 4

Tezuka stirred as his inner alarm told him it was morning. Out of habit, he began to wake, even though he could still feel traces of sleep behind his eyelids. He didn't feel like getting out of bed though, a strange sense of contentedness making him feel a little lazier than usual. He gave in to the temptation and allowed his eyes to remain closed, resting just a little while longer.

After a few minutes, he finally opened his eyes. For a while, he blinked blearily, taking in his surroundings. He didn't recognize the place at all. He frowned slightly, reaching for his glasses and putting them on. The room came to a clearer focus, yet nothing looked familiar to him.

It took him a while to remember the previous day. That was right. He wasn't at home. Yesterday, he and Ryoma were married.

_The crowd burst with applause when Tezuka leaned over and kissed Ryoma, sealing their vows. When they broke apart, Ryoma's golden eyes were aglow with happiness, and the younger man smiled at him, giving his hand a light squeeze._

Somewhere around the front rows, Kikumaru had given a whistle, causing Ryoma to break his eye contact with Tezuka and blush slightly. The ceremony was over. It was a simple one, more for protocol than anything religious, and witnessed only by their closest circle of family and friends.

The newly-weds turned to the crowd. Tezuka's expression lightened at seeing all their smiling faces. Their former Seigaku regulars...or at least, most of them were here. Inui was busy writing into his notebook. Kikumaru was grinning happily at them, as was Oishi. Kawamura and his wife Sakuno were here too. Both gave them happy, yet slightly bashful smiles. Momoshiro was here with his oldest son Takumi. Ann and Takaya had to remain at home, since Takaya was too young to travel. Fuji was busy video recording the whole ceremony, and he was still holding up that camcorder of his.

Tezuka glanced over to another side of the room, where Nanjirou was sulking in a corner, and Rinko was trying to get him to stop being childish. Nanjirou had high hopes that with his son married, he'd finally be able to see his Ryoma in a long, flowing wedding dress. Sadly, his grown-up yet still bratty son crushed his dreams with a flat-out "yadda" in his face, and instead opted to wear a white formal suit, of a similar design to Tezuka's black formal wear.

Tezuka felt a small twinge of sadness at seeing some of the seats empty. Their closest family and friends are present, but none of Tezuka's family members were here, even though he had sent them the invitation. He had expected that. His grandfather would certainly be furious now that Tezuka married a male, and as Kunikazu had put it once, Tezuka would be the one putting the final nail in his coffin.

He glanced around, and caught sight of someone at the door. He blinked. Was that...his mother?

When he blinked again, however, he found no one at the door. His heart fell. No. He thought he saw his mother because he was hoping that at least one of his family members would be here, and she had been the one closest to him. She wouldn't be able to come, not with his grandfather so angry.

He felt a gentle squeeze on his hand, one which brought him out of his thoughts. Gazing down, he noticed that Ryoma had thrown him a small, reassuring smirk, probably knowing the dilemma going on in his mind. He gave a small smile back to Ryoma. Seeing his spouse, he couldn't help feeling a little better. He was not alone. Ryoma was now his family too.

"Smile for the camera. Just a smile." Fuji chuckled at seeing Tezuka frown more in response to that. Trust the former Seigaku captain to still be so poker-faced on his own wedding day.

Echizen was no better, as he smirked at the camera. He hadn't let go of Tezuka's hand ever since he had taken it, looking like he was deliberately showing off the stoic person standing next to him for Fuji's recording pleasure. That was about as much public display of affection the former tensai of Seigaku could catch on camera, since the two rarely had any physical contact in front of their friends, even though they had been seeing each other for so many years.

Fuji chuckled inwardly. Ah well, with Ryoma posing for the camera so obediently, he was probably going to want a copy of the recording too.

The two were temporarily separated when Kikumaru gave Ryoma a bear hug, while Oishi went to Tezuka. Ryoma winced...trying to escape from his childish senior's grip. Old habits died hard.

"Ochibi! You're all grown up now. The last time we saw you, you were only this tall. (At this point, Kikumaru made a motion with his hand, looking like he was trying to indicate the height of a poodle instead of a human) Now you're already married."

"That's right, that's right, Echizen. We were starting to wonder if you'll ever get hitched." Momoshiro grinned, holding Takumi in his arms.

Ryoma smiled. "It's not my fault. Kunimitsu's the one dilly-dallying."

Meanwhile, Oishi and Tezuka were nearby, watching the other three banter. Oishi gave his best friend a pat on the shoulder. "It sure took you long enough. The rest of us were starting to worry, seeing you and Echizen dance around each other like that."

"I'm sorry." Tezuka apologized. He really had made a lot of people worry.

Oishi shook his head. "It's alright." He turned his attention back to Ryoma, who was now staring warily at Takumi, for the toddler was making a grab at the tennis pro's hair. "You have no regrets, Tezuka?"

"Aa." Tezuka's reply was steady. He no longer had any doubts over his decision.

Ryoma returned to his side after a while, taking his hand again. Their friends continued to surround them, offering their congratulations.

"So, now that the both of you are married, does that make him (Kikumaru pointed at Tezuka) an Echizen, or does that make you (the finger shifted towards Ryoma's direction) a Tezuka?"

The couple exchanged looks at that. "I'm not so particular with surnames, so I guess I can be considered a Tezuka." Ryoma stated nonchalantly. Nearby, Nanjirou gave a protest. ("Nani! How could you drop the Echizen name so casually? Rinko, our son has no respect for me. ::sobs:: ...") "However, in public, I'm retaining my name for obvious reasons."

The rest didn't need Ryoma to elaborate on that statement. The wedding was kept small-scaled, and was a very private affair. Aside from those present to witness the ceremony, the rest of the world were oblivious to the fact that the prince of tennis was married that day.

Momoshiro grinned. "Echizen...no...should I call you Tezuka now? Ah whatever. You really sound like a wife."

Ryoma gave him a glare at that. "Nonsense. Kunimitsu's my wife." He protested. Momoshiro chuckled, knowing that Ryoma hated being associated with anything effeminate even since their school days. It didn't help that Ryoma took after his mother's features.

Kikumaru shook his head. "Ochibi. You're the wife. You're the one wearing white, aren't you?"

Ryoma gave him a blank stare. All of them were now staring at Ryoma's formal suit, nodding. "That's right. He's the one wearing white." They agreed.

"What's with wearing white?" Ryoma asked. His world knowledge did not extend past the boundaries of tennis.

Momoshiro looked rather uncomfortable at that. "Eh well...you're wearing white after all, so that makes you the...makes you the...you know."

Ryoma gave him a stare. "So? It's just a colour."

Seeing Ryoma's perfectly innocent stare, all of them didn't know how to phrase the words. Momoshiro and Oishi both went to Tezuka and patted him on the back. "Good luck, Tezuka. You're going to need it."

Nanjirou finally approached the two. He placed one arm around his son (much to Ryoma's disgust) and grinned cheerily at Tezuka. "I'll be borrowing your 'wife' for a while, Tezuka-kun. It's about time we have a very much belated father and son talk."

As Tezuka watch his father-in-law steer a protesting Ryoma away, he couldn't help having a _**very**__ bad feeling about this._

XXX

A soft sigh brought Tezuka out of his recollections, and he felt a warm, comfortable weight on his arm. He turned slightly, and a head of black-green hair, half buried under the blankets, greeted his eyes.

Tezuka reached out and pushed the blankets aside slightly, revealing Ryoma's sleeping face. The younger man was still dead to the world, being the type to sleep in late. His lips were parted slightly in his sleep, and his chest rose and fell rhythmically to match his breathing.

Tezuka smiled slightly, touching Ryoma's face and pushing his black-green bangs aside. He could certainly get used to waking up and having Ryoma next to him. The tennis pro snuggled closer to him at his touch, muttered something in his sleep which sounded rather like "Twist Serve", then went silent again as his breathing evened out. Tezuka guessed that he wouldn't be awake for another couple of hours.

The brunette watched his spouse sleep. Over the past few years, they had shared a bed before, but Tezuka had never touched him. He kept to his traditional beliefs, and still followed certain practices (even though he had gone against one of the practices when he fell for a male). Yesterday, however, their relationship had been brought to another level, and Tezuka finally allowed his guard down.

_The two of them had been engaged for one month before they married. After Ryoma had accepted his proposal, Tezuka returned to Japan and busied himself with getting the wedding arrangements done. Both he and Ryoma had agreed that to avoid publicity, they had to tone the ceremony down. It was a good thing both of them weren't too particular about that. As long as they could have their friends and family witnessing the ceremony, it was enough for them. They decided to be married in Quebec, a province in Canada where gay marriages were allowed. Also, Tezuka waited until the next holiday, and he grabbed the chance and took the whole week off. It wouldn't do well on his record if he had taken holidays at random while he was still under housemanship._

Aside from writing invitation cards to the select few invited for the ceremony, Tezuka had one more dilemma on his mind. The night of their wedding day.

Tezuka had read enough books to know the significance of a wedding night, and he knew he wasn't supposed to be playing chess with Ryoma during that time, contrary to what most adults would say to kids. He was, however, quite ill-equipped with the theories of it, and the practical part of it was even more out of the question, since both he and Ryoma were inexperienced in this aspect. He decided that being the older one in the relationship, he'd have to take the lead, but he was worried that he might hurt Ryoma unintentionally.

Tezuka wasn't the type to go into the battlefield without a plan though. He treated the whole thing like going for a national examination, and like his motto before exams— when in doubt…consult a book immediately.

That was precisely what he did as he tried to read up on this. He had walked right into a bookstore and gotten himself a Kama Sutra, male X male special edition. The cashier had given him an odd look when the brunette paid for the book, while trying very hard to keep his poker face on. He gave her a very fierce glare to silence any questions or comments she might make, and the cashier wisely averted her gaze and made no comment on his purchase.

After reaching the safety of home, Tezuka did his best to study the book, not believing that there would actually come a day that he would touch _**such**__ material, but desperate times called for desperate measures, and Tezuka did think that the current situation was considered that. So he continued to memorize the contents of the book (while torturing his poor traditional mind and fighting against a massive nosebleed), trying to make sure he was well prepared for their wedding night._

When it came to the practical part of it, Tezuka tried to apply theory to practical. He was both excited and nervous at the same time, even though his face didn't show it. Ryoma, on the other hand, was so incredibly shy that Tezuka couldn't help wondering what kind of 'talk' did Nanjirou give him earlier on. He had an urge to strangle Nanjirou for making life so difficult for him. With Ryoma being so guarded, he was making Tezuka nervous, to the point that Tezuka was about to postpone the practical exams to some other day, had Ryoma not shaken his head and stubbornly insisted for him to proceed on.

After Tezuka had breached the fragile barrier of defense, and after Ryoma had gotten used to his intrusion over private territory, the younger man was quite responsive, much to Tezuka's delight (and relief). The brunette was delighted to discover that Ryoma had other hidden talents aside from tennis.

Speaking of barrier, Ryoma would only have that if he were female, right?

_**Indeed**___

Apparently hidden talents were not the only discovery Tezuka made, for he also found out that his dear spouse wasn't born 100 percent male.

The medical term to describe him would be a hermaphrodite, a rare condition where one was born with both sets of genitalia. His predominant gender was still male though. The brunette was a little surprised by the discovery, and nowhere in that Kama Sutra which he memorized had there been any mentions of what to do in such a situation. He found himself wishing that he had bought the original male X female edition after all.

Since there was an alternative route, Tezuka decided to navigate using his instincts and hormones as a guide. At least that should hurt Ryoma less than if he had followed what he had read in the male X male Kama Sutra. Judging by Ryoma's reaction, Tezuka felt that he didn't do too bad. He probably might score a distinction, if this were a test.

Tezuka was brought out of his memories when the bed shifted. He heard a soft, sleepy groan as Ryoma stirred. The younger man was never a morning person, and he looked like he didn't want to open his eyes at all as he attempted to bury himself deeper under the covers, trying to go back to sleep. After a while, Ryoma gave up the attempt, and poked his head out from under the blankets, his golden-hazel eyes staring at Tezuka sleepily.

"Good morning, Kunimitsu." He mumbled, not fully awake yet.

"Aa. Good morning, Ryoma." Tezuka smiled slightly at him. The younger male gave a yawn before sitting up. He remained like that, still walking between the world of dreams and waking, looking like he would love nothing more than to return to the world of the former.

Tezuka decided to get out of bed and freshen up. He put on his clothes and headed over to the bathroom for a quick washup and a bath. After he was done, he left to find his sleepy spouse still seated on the bed like a statue, having not budged at all as he continued to decide between sleeping and waking.

Tezuka chuckled. He made two cups of coffee and held one out towards Ryoma. "Here."

Ryoma blinked at him. "Mm. Later. I'm going to take a bath."

"Aa." Tezuka thought his spouse looked rather cute when he was all sleepy like this, with his shoulder length black-green hair all mussed, and his eyes half closed. He tried not to gawk as Ryoma slipped out of bed with the grace of a cat. That grace was marred, however, when Ryoma winced slightly.

"Did I hurt you?" Tezuka asked quietly.

Ryoma threw him a smirk, looking more awake now. "Hardly. Not with you being so careful. Mada mada sune, Kunimitsu." He padded over to the bathroom, not bothering to put his clothes on beforehand, and Tezuka couldn't help wondering if his spouse was doing that on purpose to challenge his self-control.

Ryoma exited the bathroom about an hour later, the delay probably due to the bath salts the hotel had provided. He was wearing the hotel's complimentary bathrobe, and he sat next to Tezuka, picking up his cup of coffee and taking a sip. He gave a happy sigh as he inhaled the coffee's aroma, even as he shifted closer to his husband.

Tezuka found himself getting rather distracted by the younger man's bathrobe-clad form. Ryoma hadn't bothered to tie it properly, and Tezuka found his eyes glued to Ryoma's shoulder, since the fabric had slipped off a little. He quickly averted his gaze, quite sure now that Ryoma was really challenging his self-control. While they were married now, and both of them did have some 'marital rights', Tezuka was still quite controlled over his actions, since he had been doing so for such a long time that it had become a habit, and part of his character.

Wanting to avoid his thoughts from wandering too far, the brunette decided to touch on a topic which had been on his mind ever since yesterday night.

"Ryoma. Why have you never told me?"

Ryoma knew that the older man was referring to his gender, and he lowered his cup. There was a short moment of pause before Ryoma spoke up, his voice neutral.

"It's not something one would want to boast to everyone about."

Tezuka studied his spouse's body language, and while Ryoma's voice was calm, the way he had clenched his left hand into a fist spoke that he might have some unpleasant experience in the past from revealing his secret.

Tezuka reached over and touched Ryoma's cheek lightly. "I'm not just 'everyone' now, am I?" He mused that Ryoma had managed to hide this from him, even though they had been dating for so long. Then again...he doubted anyone would be able to find out such information, considering Tezuka himself found out only under 'special' circumstances.

Ryoma's golden-hazel eyes turned up to him. "No. You're more important than 'everyone'. That's why I..." Again, that slightly haunted look came into his eyes.

Tezuka guessed that Ryoma might have lost quite a number of friends from revealing such a thing, and he probably kept it a secret even from him because he feared that Tezuka's feelings for him might change if he too found out.

Tezuka wrapped one arm around the younger man, drawing him close before planting a kiss on his forehead. "You should have more faith in me." He murmured. Ryoma's apathetic nature and bratty attitude must have been part of his self-defense too, being different from others. He lowered his voice, speaking near Ryoma's ear. "I thought I had made it quite clear yesterday that I don't mind that at all?"

Ryoma's face flushed slightly at that. He brightened a little though, as the playful gleam returned to his golden-hazel eyes. He gave Tezuka a slightly shy smile. "You did? I might need to refresh my memory on that." There was a gleam of challenge in his gaze even as he prodded Tezuka's leg with his foot.

There was no change to Tezuka's expression, but he stood and scooped Ryoma up into his arms before carrying him back to bed. Both cups of coffee were completely forgotten.

XXX

"Ne, Kunimitsu."

"Hmm?" Tezuka indicated that he was listening, even as he toyed with the younger man's black-green hair.

Ryoma turned his golden-hazel gaze to him. "Do you remember that I had once mentioned, many years ago, that I could have been born a girl?"

Tezuka searched his memory. "Aa...you did mention that once. Your parents had been expecting a daughter."

Ryoma drew the covers around himself and snuggled closer to the brunette. "My mother was the one to tell me all about this. You see, on the day I was born..."

_The waiting room was a solemn place, as most people huddled in groups, remaining either seated or standing as they awaited the news of their loved ones._

That day, however, a loud bang echoed through the room as one dark-haired young man burst through the door, looking rather out of breath. He headed straight towards the counter and glared down at one hapless nurse.

"Which room is she in?"

The nurse gaped at the young man. He didn't need to elaborate much on his statement though. He was a well-known face. Nanjirou Echizen, the Samurai Nanjirou. Needless to say the 'she' he was referring to was his wife, Rinko Echizen.

She searched through the database in her computer, glad to have a reason to avoid that piercing stare. "Room 503..." No sooner had she stated the ward number when Nanjirou took off, heading towards the stairs instead of the elevator. He sped up the stairs, skipping a few steps at a go as he raced all the way up to the fifth floor.

Earlier on, Nanjirou had been in a match, and it was only after his match was over did he hear from his manager that Rinko was in labour, and it had already been several hours at that. He rushed to the hospital, hoping that he would be able to make it in time.

However, even after he had reached the ward, the door was closed, and they wouldn't allow him in. The hospital had a policy, actually, that if the other parent wasn't in the ward after a certain time, he would not be allowed in, so as to not disturb the patient. No matter how Nanjirou pleaded for them to let him in, the doors remained closed.

Nanjirou raged outside the room, being able to hear his wife's anguished cries inside, but was unable to be at her side and witness their daughter's birth. He was just about to mow the door down with his tennis racket when a baby's cries halted his actions.

_The tennis pro felt relief wash through him, though he was even more anxious to enter the room and see his wife and daughter now. The doctor and nurses took their own sweet time, and it felt like a year had gone by before one of them finally opened the door, ushering for him to enter the room._

_Nanjirou went instantly to his wife's side. Rinko looked exhausted, but happy all the same as she opened her eyes and looked at him before holding out a hand towards him, which he took. "Nanjirou…you're here."_

"_Of course. I won the tournament, as promised." He informed her, and felt her give his hand a light squeeze in reply. Nanjirou turned to the nurse, who was holding a white bundle in his arms. "Can I see my daughter yet?" He asked, sounding a little impatient._

"_Nanjirou." Rinko chided him lightly for his tone. _

_The nurse walked over, handing the bundle to Rinko. Nanjirou eagerly studied the child. "I'm sure she'll be as pretty as her mother, and…gyaa! What the hell is that thing doing between my daughter's legs?"_

"_That's a surprise." Rinko murmured, her eyes sparkling with amusement._

"_You have a son, Mr. Echizen." The nurse stated the obvious._

_Nanjirou shook his head, crossing his arms childishly. "No I don't. I have a daughter. The ultrasound…"_

"_Had initially revealed his gender as female, but somehow his male gender took over and become the dominant one." The doctor informed them. The doctor then turned her eyes to the baby, who was sleeping quietly in Rinko's arms. "Not completely though."_

_Both parents gaped at him. "What do you mean?"_

_The doctor turned to look at both of them. "He has both male and female gender. A hermaphrodite. He's still considered a male though, since that's his dominant gender."_

_Nanjirou's mouth opened. Then closed. Then opened again in perfect imitation of one of the fishes in his koi pond. "My baby's a…whazzat?"_

"_Herma-phro-dite. A term for one born with both genders." The doctor spoke patiently._

_Again, Nanjirou did an imitation of a fish. The word was obviously too big a mouthful for him. "So she's a…whatever it's called? Oh no! Rinko-chan! Our baby's a he-she, or is it a she-he? Nooo! Where is my beautiful baby girl who is supposed to grow up to be just like her mother, and I can hand-pick her nice pretty dresses, and…and…"_

"_Nanjirou…just what kind of perverted thoughts are you having…?" Rinko's voice was dangerous._

_The doctor could feel sweat trickling down the back of her head as the couple bickered over the baby's gender. She cleared her throat. "Actually…there is a surgery for those who are born hermaphrodites. This surgery is to remove one gender, leaving only the dominant one down."_

_The doctor had only just finished the sentence when Nanjirou's head whipped over to her direction. "Good! Remove that offensive thing from my daughter immediately!"_

"_Nanjirou! Our baby is predominantly male! It should be the female parts that need to be removed."_

"_Nonsense. We're not removing any of our daughter's parts!"_

_More sweat trickled down the doctor's head. The baby continued sleeping soundly in spite of the chaos, blissfully ignoring the adults and leaving them to their own devices. The doctor couldn't help feeling sorry for the newborn, with his fate so undecided, especially with such a childish father._

_Nanjirou turned to her after a while. "Fine! We're not removing any parts then. Just leave her be."_

_The doctor jotted that down in the records. "And…his name?" She had a bad feeling about this._

"_Ryoko." Nanjirou replied without missing a beat._

"_Nanjirou!" Rinko chided disapprovingly._

"_Ryoko Nanjirou…" The doctor muttered, looking ready to jot that down should they start another bout of argument._

"_No! That's not her…his name." Nanjirou threw Rinko a pout before giving a sigh. He then turned his gaze to the sleeping baby. "Fine! Echizen…Ryoma…alias Ryoko."_

XXX

Tezuka didn't know how to comment on what he had just heard. He remained silent as Ryoma recalled his past. "As mentioned, when I was much younger, oyaji still insisted that I was a daughter, and he kept dressing me up in those monstrosities…" He grumbled. Tezuka couldn't help recalling the time he had seen the photo album containing Ryoma's baby pictures, most of which had Ryoma in a dress. Tezuka secretly liked Ryoma's baby pictures though, as Ryoma looked so cute in them. He decided it was a wise idea to keep that thought to himself though.

"When I got older, okaa-san finally managed to knock some sense into him. I think he was trying to constantly remind himself that I'm male whenever he called me 'seishonen' back then." Ryoma finished.

Tezuka gave Ryoma a kiss on the cheek. "Whatever it is, I'm glad that you're you though. I'm glad you've ended up in the tennis club." 'Or I'd never have met you.' His mind added.

Ryoma gave a slight smirk at the older man before wrapping his arms around Tezuka's middle. "Mm. You're stuck with me now. Well, you're mine for the rest of the week anyway."

"Aa." Tezuka agreed. That wasn't a bad idea at all.

XXX

"Mr. Echizen! Where have you been for the past few days? Do you know how worried we were?" Coach James demanded.

"I'm more worried over where he had been to get such a _grin_ on his face." Kevin Smith jabbed a thumb in Ryoma's direction. Ryoma remained the perfect embodiment of apathy, if it wasn't for that slightly disturbing grin on his face.

Ryoma managed to recompose himself after some time, turning that grin once more into his bratty smirk. He shrugged. "Here and there." He answered simply.

Kevin's gaze darted over to Ryoma's neck before widening. "Oh? So it's not where you have been to, but who you've been with." He shook his head and sighed. "Man…I can't win against that guy after all." He muttered.

"Hmm? Were you saying something?" Ryoma asked, sipping on his Ponta.

Kevin walked over and put one arm around Ryoma's shoulder, drawing him closer before lowering his voice, so that only Ryoma would be able to hear him. "I said…you might want to wear something with a high collar for the next few days. Otherwise everyone might enjoy the sight of a rather eye-catching…ah…souvenir." He grinned as Ryoma's face flushed.

The black-green haired man hurriedly adjusted his collar. "Ceh. Mada mada dane." He tapped his racket against one shoulder. "Well then, are you going to join me for practice, or are you just going to stand there?"

"Heh. I thought you'd never ask." Kevin accepted the challenge, and the two teammates headed over to the courts.

XXX

Tezuka sipped his tea calmly, even as Rinko set some biscuits on the table. He thanked her and took one of the biscuits before biting into it lightly.

On another couch, Nanjirou sat flipping through the papers with one hand, while holding a cigarette in another. His coach had given him at least two weeks off, since there were no impending matches anytime soon, and the samurai decided to spend that time in his house in Japan. Of course, he insisted that Tezuka drop by for dinner, since they were technically an extended family now. The brunette gladly accepted the offer.

Nanjirou eventually sat the papers down and faced his son-in-law. "So…you know about Ryoma now, I'm sure."

Tezuka lowered his cup of tea. "Hai."

Nanjirou smirked. "Must have given you quite a shock, I'm sure."

"It doesn't bother me one bit." Tezuka answered truthfully. He took another sip of his tea before he remembered something Nanjirou once mentioned. _"There are times when I don't even take Ryoma to be a boy in the first place." _

"Nanjirou-san…" He began, only to be cut off by a snort from Nanjirou.

"Call me otou-san. You're as much a son to me as Ryoma is now. That guy never calls me anything aside from oyaji…" Nanjirou grumbled.

"Hai…otou-sama." Tezuka set his cup of tea on the table. "I am just wondering…you had accepted our relationship so easily in the first place…was it because Ryoma is…well…half-female?"

Nanjirou took another puff before breathing out another white cloud of smoke. "Tezuka-kun…"

"Kunimitsu, otou-sama." Tezuka spoke curtly.

Nanjirou chuckled. "Very well then, Kunimitsu-kun. What do you know about hermaphrodites?"

Tezuka paused at that. "…not much." He admitted. "I just know that they're very rare, and that they have two genders instead of one."

Nanjirou nodded. "Yes. I guess that would be a good way to describe them. However, what do you think some people would think of hermaphrodites?"

Tezuka couldn't help feeling that he knew the answer. If Ryoma wasn't his spouse, he would probably have thought of them the same way too.

"…not normal?" He asked tentatively.

Nanjirou nodded. "Aa. Abnormal. Freaks, being neither female nor male, being neither here nor there. It's like someone being born with more fingers than is the norm. That was precisely what Ryoma had to go through when he was younger. His friends cast him aside when they heard of his gender, and their parents didn't want them to hang out with my son. A freak. That would be what some of the more narrow-minded people might take Ryoma for." He turned his gaze to Tezuka. "I believe homosexuals are called freaks too, since they're going against nature, or supposedly. So then, Kunimitsu-kun. If I call my son a freak because he's dating a male, shouldn't I also call him a freak for being a hermaphrodite?"

Tezuka said nothing, though he silently admired his father-in-law for his insight. At least he knew now why the older Echizen had so readily accepted them in the first place. There was another round of silence as Tezuka drank his tea, while Nanjirou continued flipping through the papers.

"I'm glad though, that you had stayed on for the ride even after finding out who he really is, especially considering your…upbringing." Nanjirou blew out another puff of smoke.

Tezuka set his tea down. "I love him." He replied as a matter of explanation.

Nanjirou shrugged. "If you hadn't been with my brat of a son for so many years, I would have laughed. Remember though, Kunimitsu-kun. Love alone is not enough to sustain a marriage. You need more than that. You need to sacrifice your precious time to be with your spouse when you could have been enjoying yourself with those pretty nee-san's with big boobs. You need to go through all that trouble to make your spouse happy, even if it makes you unhappy, and you need…" At this point, the newspapers slipped from Nanjirou's hands, revealing the porn magazine hidden behind it.

"Nanjirou! Haven't I said to get rid of all those rubbish of yours?" Rinko snarled.

Nanjirou winced. "And you need a fierce wife too." He whispered just moments before Rinko pulled his ear. Tezuka's mother-in-law dragged the samurai away, who was protesting feebly. He gave Tezuka one last message. "I'll be leaving Ryoma's happiness to you then."

"Aa." Tezuka gave his promise.

XXX

Tezuka Ayana was every bit a traditional housewife, and like most traditionalist, she was the submissive gender in the household, listening to commands and giving no questions to them. She hadn't made a complaint whenever her father-in-law set a rule on the dress code for her. She hadn't made a complaint when her father-in-law blamed her husband for a lot of things, when it wasn't Kuniharu's fault and the man was too timid to defend himself. She hadn't made a complaint when her father-in-law hit her son over the smallest mistakes he made, being the type to enforce corporal punishment. She was resigned to her fate that she had married into a conservative family, and that was how the family worked.

However, for the first time in her life, she tried to take a stand regarding Kunimitsu's choice of a partner. Personally, she didn't like the idea of her son going out with another man. It was not normal. She didn't make a complaint to that either, having been so laid back all her life that it had become part of her nature. Still, he was her only son, her flesh and blood, with whom she had quite a close relationship with before the latter was sent out of the Tezuka household. When the invitation card came informing them of Kunimitsu's wedding, she tried to plead with Kunikazu, tried to be allowed to see her son's wedding. Her father-in-law had remained adamant, not surprisingly. Still, she remained persistent, begging and pleading him for days.

It didn't look like Kunikazu was going to change his mind anytime soon, especially not since the patriarch was so angry over his grandson's decision. Ayana could only hold her tears and weep for Kunimitsu silently. As the wedding date drew closer, she made up her mind that this round; she would be breaking the family rules a little, as she planned to sneak off to Canada to see her son's wedding. She would deal with Kunikazu's wrath when she returned. Her heart would not rest if she missed such an important occasion in her son's life, so she would go see him, no matter what.

To her surprise, the night she was to sneak off to Canada, her husband walked into the room with a message.

"He has allowed you to go." He said shortly.

Ayana froze. "What?" Did Kunikazu know of her intentions? Was she being thrown out of the house too?

Kuniharu gave a light cough. "Otou-sama…has allowed you to go see Kunimitsu. He said that you wouldn't let him rest otherwise." He paused before continuing. "However, he also mentioned that no matter what, do not let Kunimitsu know you're there. He doesn't want our son to think that we are encouraging him."

Ayana's expression lightened, even as happy tears filled her eyes. Her father-in-law had allowed! That was all she needed, even if Kunimitsu wouldn't be able to see her. "Tell otou-sama…arigatou…" She said as she packed her bag.

Kuniharu walked over. "Here's the plane ticket. Also, Ayana…" Kuniharu's eyes were filled with a subdued emotion. "When you return…I would like to hear of your trip too…of our son's wedding."

So Ayana did go to Canada, and she was able to see her son exchange vows with another man from where she was hidden. No one would notice her since everyone was so focused on the front anyway. Her baby boy was no longer a child, having grown into a man, one who made his own decisions, and one who spoke with a firm, steady voice when it came to giving his vows. Ayana gave him a smile. No matter how much Kunimitsu had grown, and no matter what kind of life-altering decisions he made, as his parent, she wanted to stand by him. Even if his decision was a mistake, at least she could provide a shoulder for him to cry on, just like when he had been a child.

Once the ceremony was over, she snuck out the door, wanting to leave before Kunimitsu noticed her. She took the next flight home, and once she had reached the house, her husband met her at the door.

"Well, how did it go?" He tried to keep his voice neutral, but as he did not have their son's masking technique, it was quite obvious that there was a hint of curiosity, and a milder hint of excitement in his voice.

Ayana gave a wistful smile. "Kunimitsu…was happy. Very happy." She clasped her hands before her. "That is good enough for me."

To be continued…

A/N: Well then. That's finally done. My poor PC is infected. T_T

**Ryoma:** (is sitting in a corner, planting mushrooms)

**Oishi:** (is concerned) Why is Echizen looking so gloomy?

**Momo: **(trying to hold his laughter) He…he…he drew the lot. He's the girl! (bursts into fits of laughter)

**Ryoma: **(knocks him out with a twist serve)

**Oishi: **(glances at Gwyn) And why is she gloomy?

**Tezuka:** …thesis.

**Oishi: **Oh.

**Inui: **Yes indeed. The authoress will need to deal with her thesis this year, so the updates will not be so frequent. In the meantime, she has posted another fic, **Data Tales**, using her other account **Gwynhafra86**, and the main character is, (evil laughter), me. The updates for that one will be more frequent since it's already prewritten.

**Ryoma:** Ceh. Don't listen to him. He's only trying to trick you into drinking his Inui Juices.

**Inui:** Now, now, Echizen. Don't be so sour just because you're the girl.

**Ryoma:** (swears) (mouth gets covered by Tezuka)

**Inui: **Be sure to check out the other fic. The pairing is quite rare for that one, but who knows. You might be corrupted into liking it, just as Gwyn had been recently.

**Ryoma: **Don't listen to-

::End of mini drama::

**Please Read and Review. No Flames Please.**

**-Gwyn**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of its characters. I only own my muse.**

**Warning: Yaoi fanfiction. Slightly AU. MPREG. Slight Genderswitch. Mild Spoilers for latest manga chapters. Very long chapter.**

**Pairing: Tezuka X Echizen, Sanada X Yukimura, Momoshiro X Ann**

To the story then…

**Trials of Life**

By: Gwynhafra

Chapter 5

A couple of weeks had gone by since Tezuka last saw his black-green haired spouse. After all the excitement of getting married had passed, it was back to work again for the brunette.

Tezuka fell back into his usual routine of going to work, coming home and going to work again the next day. Like he had expected, marriage didn't change his life much, and he was still in a long-distance relationship…with his spouse. They were bound by their vows, their wedding rings, a wedding certificate, e-mails and their telephones. Aside from that, they could hardly see each other, except through webcam.

He wasn't unhappy though. Last time, aside from the frustration of not being able to see Ryoma for months at a go, he was also in a dilemma over his family, and the stress had been suffocating at times. Now, he was still unable to see Ryoma for months at a go, but at least he had settled his mind a little, now that he had made a choice. He tried to remain a filial grandson to Kunikazu, but aside from that, he had no regrets over the path he chose for himself.

Kunikazu hadn't given up with his hints though. Tezuka's marriage was done in secret, and wasn't even recognized in Japan. He was hoping that Tezuka would eventually realize that there was no future in being married to a male, and would get a valid marriage with a female instead. While the two males of the Tezuka family hardly spoke to him, Ayana did though, and quite frequently too. Sometimes, she came over to his house of her own accord, but other times the males just made her the messenger, letting her pass the message since they wouldn't speak to Kunimitsu.

He didn't need their reminding, actually. He knew that he had sealed his own fate by marrying Ryoma. He had already set his heart before he made that decision. It was just the two of them when he married Ryoma. When they lived till the end of their days, it would still be just the two of them. Worst came to worst, he'd talk to Ryoma about adoption. Kunikazu wasn't too pleased by that, since that child wouldn't be of Tezuka blood, and the patriarch wouldn't recognize it as an heir. Tezuka wasn't unfazed by that. He loved Ryoma, and wanted to be with black-green haired man. That was all that mattered to him.

XXXXXXXXX

When the alarm rang, as usual Tezuka reached for his glasses, even as he opened his eyes and blinked blearily. He mused that it seemed to be quite dark, as a shadow hovered over him. Probably a cloudy day. His hands came into contact with something warm, and his eyes flew open immediately. The brunette was now fully awake as he stared…into no other than the face of his spouse.

"Morning, Kunimitsu." Ryoma smirked playfully.

"Ryoma!" Tezuka was delighted to see him. He didn't know when would he be able to go to America to look for him, and was glad that Ryoma had come over to Japan instead.

Ryoma took off his traveling coat. "I just reached Japan about an hour ago. Coach insisted that we join in one of the friendly matches in this country. Everyone else is staying at a hotel about half an hour's drive from here."

"Everyone else?" Tezuka repeated questioningly.

Ryoma nodded, even as he changed into a casual T-shirt and a pair of shorts. "The other pros under six other coaches. There are eight of us participating in the competitions altogether, including oyaji. Oyaji and I are the only ones not staying in the hotel."

"I see." Tezuka mused to himself, wondering if Ryoma had actually told his coach that he would be staying elsewhere, or did he sneak off without informing the guy first.

Ryoma seemed able to read his thoughts, having known him for so long. "I told coach I'd be staying with relatives. Kevin's going to cover for me, and if anything, he'd call me. As for oyaji…he just told his coach that he was going to chase big dreams. End of story." He undid his hair, allowing the black-green locks to fall past his shoulders freely. After that, he walked over to Tezuka and wrapped his arms around his neck. "Long and short of it, I'm staying here for the week."

"Glad to hear that." Tezuka kissed the younger man lightly. After they broke apart, Tezuka caught sight of his clock and gave a soft groan. "We'll have to wait until later to do any catching up. I'm getting late for work."

Ryoma smiled. "I'll wait then. Practice will only be starting from tomorrow onwards. The others are going to take the chance to tour around the city, but I'm going to stay around here. No point touring a place I know like the back of my hand anyway."

"Aa. We'll go out for dinner tonight then." Tezuka promised, heading to the bathroom to wash up. When he was done, he headed out to the dining room, where Ryoma had already prepared breakfast. Tezuka tried to identify the blackened…something lying on his plate. Failing to do so, he glanced up at Ryoma, who was sipping on a can of Ponta. "This looks…interesting. Did you learn this dish from someone?"

Ryoma nodded. "Kevin taught me a quick and easy way to prepare chicken chop. Since you're pressed for time, I've decided to cook this one."

Ah. So it was chicken chop. Tezuka threw a glance at the pot in the sink and tried to repress a smile. Ryoma was probably the only one in history to cook chicken chop using a pot. That was just like his spouse to have such a unique style of cooking, and have such exclusive cooking too. Still, Tezuka had been with Ryoma long enough to know that Ryoma's cooking had always looked misleading. He had never found Ryoma's dishes inedible.

He finished his meal and helped to clean the dishes. As he sipped on his cup of coffee, he threw a look at his spouse. "You're not eating?"

Ryoma shook his head. "I'm going to catch up on sleep. Coach woke us up at an ungodly hour for the plane ride."

"I see." Tezuka took a glance at his watch and hurriedly finished the rest of his drink before getting to his feet, while putting on his tie. "I'll be leaving now."

Ryoma stood up too, walking over to him before straightening Tezuka's tie and patting his hair a little. "Be safe on the road."

"Aa." Tezuka gave him a quick kiss before heading for his car. Ryoma watched as he drove off, and it was only after Tezuka's car had driven round the corner did he give a yawn and head off to bed.

XXXXXXXXX

"How are you doing this morning?" Tezuka greeted as he went on his rounds, checking his patients.

The patient smiled at him. "I'm fine, doctor. The painkillers were really effective."

Tezuka nodded. "Good to hear that. I'm going to give you more of them later. Be sure to take your medication regularly." After jotting down some notes in his report, he headed over to another room.

There weren't any surgeries scheduled that day, and after Tezuka had finished his rounds, he found himself having quite some time on his hands. He decided to make a trip to the pharmacy section to pick up those medicines personally. He could pay Inui a visit while he was at it.

Inui was at the counter, and he smiled when he spotted Tezuka approaching. "How rare to see you coming over here, Tezuka. Slow day today?"

"Aa. I'll be needing these items." Tezuka passed a list over to the glasses-wearing man.

Inui went to retrieve the items on the list. After a while, he returned with all medication before handing them to Tezuka. "You look to be in a good mood. Definitely something to do with Echizen." Inui commented.

"Aa. He's staying for a week." Tezuka replied.

Inui studied his former captain. Tezuka's poker face was still on, but he looked pretty lively, actually, and his features were 5 percent less stern than usual if one squinted. Married life suited the brunette. In fact, if only Tezuka had done that back when he was in senior high, then maybe all of them wouldn't have to run so many laps back then.

"So he's at your house now?" Inui enquired.

"Aa. He's at _our_ house now." Tezuka corrected him subtly. He felt bad for leaving Ryoma home alone, and vaguely wondered what the tennis pro would be doing to entertain himself.

"I see." Inui glanced at his watch. "It's still a few hours before your shift is over. What was he doing when you left?"

Tezuka recalled that morning. "Hmm…he had just arrived in Japan early this morning, so he's probably still napping."

XXXXXXXXX

Ryoma gave a soft sigh as he rolled over, hugging Tezuka's pillow closer to himself. He wanted nothing more than to sleep until Tezuka returned, but his stomach said otherwise, and having skipped breakfast, his digestion system chose that moment to play the bongo, insisting that he hunt for lunch.

After hearing his stomach growl for the fifth time in 20 minutes, Ryoma gave up and sat up on bed, stretching as he did so. Getting out of bed, he padded over to the kitchen, wondering if he could get something to eat for lunch. Raiding through the fridge, he noted that Tezuka had stocked up on a lot of eel and fish, their favorite kind of food. He smiled to himself, already planning to prepare one nice steaming dish of unacha for his husband one of these days, while he was still in Japan.

Ryoma made himself a quick sandwich before heading back to bed to resume his nap. Sadly, sleep didn't come to him no matter how much he rolled around, and counting the amount of little squares his tennis racket's strings made didn't help him fall asleep either.

Giving up, Ryoma got to his feet again, padding around the house. He had been here a lot, but now that this was his home too, he wanted to familiarize himself with the place.

For a good part of the afternoon, he went on his short exploration, musing that Tezuka had, despite his very tight schedule, kept the place neat and clean, with not a book out of place. Then again, Ryoma knew Tezuka's habits well even from the time they were dating. That guy had always placed heavy emphasis on tidiness.

Eventually, he was itching to go exploring outside instead. He hadn't been here for a while, and he wondered if the neighbourhood had any new changes recently. After hunting his bag for a pair of sunglasses, Ryoma headed outside, confident that he wouldn't be recognized. Everyone mentioned that his most prominent feature was his eyes, so if he covered them, not even Momo would recognize him.

He jogged around the neighbourhood, intending on doing his own training even as he explored the area. Like Tezuka would say, he could not let his guard down. If Ryoma didn't practice, his baka oyaji could exceed him at any moment, and he would rather shave himself bald than let that happen.

He passed by Momoshiro's house, and jogged outside the gate, wondering if he should head in and say hi. Momoshiro was a neighbour, living just a few houses away from the Tezukas' house, and since Ryoma had just moved in too, he thought it would be nice if he dropped by for a greeting.

He paused at that thought. Nah. There might not be anyone at home. As he knew, Momoshiro was a salary man, and would only be home at night. Ann was a schoolteacher, and was probably not home either. Momoshiro's sons Takumi and Takaya were too young to be left home alone, and Momoshiro would most likely have had them sent to the daycare centre.

He continued jogging to the park before taking a seat on the bench. He watched a couple of grownups playing tennis, and shook his head from time to time. They were getting tennis all wrong. The grip was wrong. The swing was wrong. The serve was wrong. Heck, even the way they were counting the scores was wrong. "Mada mada dane…" He muttered under his breath, tugging his fila cap lower.

"Anou…"

Ryoma glanced up. A couple of girls were staring at him, sporting huge smiles and deep blushes. Both of them looked at him excitedly. "Anou…" One of the girls, most likely the one who had spoken up just now, said again.

"What is it?" Ryoma asked, trying to get the irritation out of his voice. He disliked being distracted from a tennis match, no matter how bad it was. If they had something to say then spit it out. He couldn't guess what they wanted if all they had was 'anou' as a full sentence.

"Anou…" Ryoma was seized by the strong urge to get up and leave right away if she wasn't going to increase her vocabulary. "You're Echizen Ryoma, aren't you?"

"No. I think I saw him run that way though." He lied lamely while pointing at a random direction.

The girls giggled. Before he could even blink, they whipped out pocket notebooks from who knew where (or at least, Ryoma wished he had never known after seeing where they whipped those books out) and held them out to the tennis pro. "May we have your autograph?"

Ryoma was about to give a bratty 'no' to that, but somehow, he thought of what Tezuka might say had he been here. The uptight brunette would probably give him a disapproving frown and a 'behave yourself' stare. Darn, being married to Tezuka was giving him a stronger guilty conscience.

"Hn." Without another word, he held out his hand, and the girls promptly deposited their notebooks onto his palm. He scribbled his signature and handed both books back to them.

They gave a squeal of delight, hugging their new treasure. Before Ryoma could get up and leave, both girls then promptly turned around and started waving to _all_ the park goers.

"Minna! The Tennis Prince is giving out autographs! The Prince is giving out autographs!"

It was like a dream, watching all the people around the park stop in their tracks and stare. All of them gave a squawk of realization and started pointing at him while gabbling excitedly, and as the word spread, recognition came into their faces. Ryoma was still rooted to the spot, trying to convince himself that they wouldn't recognize him. After all, he was only a tennis star, and not everyone watched tennis, right?

It was like a dream, watching the people, young and old alike, surge towards him like a wave. It was like a dream. A very **bad** dream! Oh crap…

Instantly, one thought crossed Ryoma's mind.

'_Kunimitsu!'_

XXXXXXXXX

"Ah-choo!"

"Tezuka! You can't get your germs on these!" Inui yelped, hurriedly snatching a few bottles of medicine away from the brunette before grabbing a can of disinfectant and spraying the air with it.

"Sorry." Tezuka apologized, holding back another strong urge to sneeze. He had a feeling Inui made the disinfectant, which explained why the air had a slightly purple hue now.

Inui gave a sigh. "Don't worry about it, Tezuka. My latest invention, Inui's special Germ-no-more remix is enough to disinfect the air. I'm sure the medicines are still safe for consumption."

"A-Aa." Tezuka stared skeptically at the bottles in Inui's hands, wondering if he should advise Inui to toss the whole batch away, or risk the patients running out of their wards frothing at the mouths. He decided that he was thinking too much. Inui was the pharmacist, and if Inui said that it was safe, then it should be safe…should be…

Inui gave Tezuka a pat on the back, bringing him out of his thoughts. "I want to thank you, Tezuka. You've been a great help. If it wasn't for you, I don't think I'd have rearranged these shelves." He gestured to the cabinets behind him.

"Don't mention it." Tezuka responded, reading some of the labels and placing them on their respective shelves. Earlier on, Tezuka had been about to leave after taking the batch of medicine he asked for, but he spotted the shelves behind Inui and halted in his tracks. For the pharmacy section looked like it had been hit by a hurricane. Before Tezuka knew it, he had insisted on Inui cleaning up the shelves, and had volunteered to help out too.

"You sure are very energetic even at this time. Most people would have been tired by this hour." Inui commented.

Tezuka continued putting the bottles on the shelf. "Ryoma made me coffee this morning."

"I see. That's nice of him." That would explain Tezuka's currently very much awake state. Ryoma's skills in the kitchen were…indescribable by words in the Japanese vocabulary. If his data was to be trusted, the tennis pro always filled half the cup with coffee powder before adding hot water.

"He even made me unacha." Tezuka added, a ghost of a smile flitting across his face briefly.

Inui dropped the bottle he was holding. Tezuka ate Ryoma's cooking? Inui had only tried Ryoma's cooking once in his entire lifetime, and he had placed a memo in his notebook using a red, bold marker never to ever do so again. "Y-you're alive…" He said in amazement.

Tezuka glared. "What is that supposed to mean?" He demanded, instantly defensive over his spouse.

Inui gave a weak laugh. "Nothing, Tezuka." He decided to not touch that subject any longer, as he continued to sort through the bottles.

After a while, Inui straightened up. "I think we've cleared up most of it. Hmm…it's almost break time. By the way, Tezuka. What do you think Echizen might be doing now?" Inui asked.

Tezuka threw a glance at his watch. "If I know him…he's most likely exercising."

XXXXXXXXX

Ryoma was currently training for his next match. Well, actually, he was running for his life, but well, his pride wouldn't allow him to admit that, so yes, he was training for his next match.

He was pretty sure he had beaten his current training menu by this impromptu marathon. He didn't really need to be a famous celebrity to have a crowd of people hot on his heels. No, he just had to be a star, and some people would want autographs just to prove that they had met him in person, though whether or not they had been catching up with the tennis world was a different story altogether.

He managed to outrun most of them. No surprise there, since he was an athlete, and they were…normal people. However, more replaced those who had lagged behind. He could only guess their reasons for them doing so, either they had recognized him instantly and was joining the chase for his signature, or they were joining him for the exercise, or they were running with the crowd out of curiosity as to why was there a crowd in the first place.

He chanced a glance behind him and gave a gulp. He wasn't _that_ famous, so why was there such a huge crowd behind him?

One bloke in particular was running very fast, and Ryoma tried to speed up to avoid him. No luck there though, as the guy, wearing monk's robes and sporting a sumo hairstyle, was catching up with him rapidly. Before long, Ryoma found the other guy running alongside him.

"Mada mada dana, seinen." The voice was literally dripping with amusement.

Ryoma's head whipped over. "Oyaji?"

Nanjirou wagged a finger in his face. "You have a long way to go, seinen, if you can't even practice one of the most important secrets of survival for a tennis star. Never leave the house without a disguise."

"I am wearing a disguise!" Ryoma pointed at his sunglasses.

Nanjirou shook his head. "Honestly, Ryoma. I can even recognize you with my eyes closed. You call that a disguise? Mada mada dana."

Ryoma frowned. "You're no better. What's with that cheap disguise of yours?"

Nanjirou looked mildly affronted by that comment. "What cheap disguise? They certainly couldn't recognize me when I am wearing this!" He brandished his sumo wig in front of Ryoma. "This is made out of real hair, and costs way more than your sunglasses."

Nanjirou realized his mistake only moments later, when someone gave a squeal. "It's Samurai Nanjirou! It's the Echizen father and son pair!"

"Mada mada dane." Ryoma smirked.

Nanjirou scowled. "This is not a time to be cocky. Run!"

XXXXXXXXX

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

Tezuka glanced down at his white coat, which was now stained orange with juice. He gave the offender a mildly stern stare before indicating for the person to go on his way.

"Hmm…looks like you'll need a change of clothes. As for your coat, I can recommend my new Inui's special fruity detergent. Here." Inui held out a bottle of green liquid.

Tezuka glared at the bottle. He doubted he'd ever see his coat again if he used that. "No thank you." He spoke up.

Inui looked disappointed. "Is that so? Such a pity." He kept the bottle.

Tezuka left the cafeteria, heading to the gents. Inui tagged along, but stayed outside the gents while waiting for Tezuka to change his clothes.

The brunette emerged some time later with a new set of clothes and a new coat. He adjusted his tie and walked out of the washroom.

"Hmm…that's just like you to keep a spare." Inui commented.

"Yudan sezu ni ikkou." Tezuka responded as a matter of explanation.

The data pharmacist gave a nod. "Very well then. Shall we head to the cafeteria now?"

"Aa." Both of them went back for their break, and just when Tezuka stepped through the door, someone bumped into him, and now he had coffee all over his change of clothes.

Seeing the storm clouds gathering above the brunette's head, Inui could only give a weak laugh and patted Tezuka on the shoulder. "Maa…calm down, Tezuka. I can lend you my coat. I guess today is just a bad day for your clothes, that is all."

XXXXXXXXX

"Oyaji…"

"Hmm?" Nanjirou grinned at his son, with the dreamy look still plastered on his face.

Ryoma was shaking, resisting the urge to throw something at him. "I understand that I'll have to put on a disguise, but…what's this?" He indicated furiously at the very, very indecent dress he was wearing.

Nanjirou had a completely innocent look on his face. "Why…your disguise, of course."

Ryoma silently counted to 10 before he exploded. "You asked me to wear a disguise! You're didn't ask me to cross dress!" If he had been 100 percent female, he'd probably look very sexy, but considering he was predominantly male, he was pretty sure he looked like a drag queen.

Nanjirou was unrepentant. "What's so bad with the dress? It's very pretty."

His father must have been hit by tennis balls way too many times during his lifetime. Yup, he had definitely gone bonkers. "What's so bad with it? My gender is already revealed at first glance, baka oyaji!" He indicated towards his chest area. The dress hardly left much to the imagination, considering the lack of cloth.

Ryoma's mother was present too, since her son had called her when Nanjirou mentioned he was taking Ryoma out shopping. It was a good thing Ryoma had the foresight to call Rinko, who swatted Nanjirou with her handbag. "Nanjirou. You can't make Ryoma wear these. He's a guy. Here, Ryoma. These will suit you better." She held up a set of clothes which were definitely more to Ryoma's tastes.

Nanjirou pouted. "But…but…Rinko. He looks cute in those." He whined childishly.

Rinko's voice was firm. "He is not going to be wearing this." She held up a very short skirt and tossed it back onto the rack. "Or this." She held up a tank top and gave it the same treatment as the skirt. "Or this." She held up a G-string and tossed it aside too.

"My big dreams…" Nanjirou whined. Ryoma silently thanked his mother for saving him from eternal humiliation.

"I was only thinking for yours and Kunimitsu-kun's sake. If you want to put on a disguise, wouldn't disguising as a female make the both of you less likely to be harassed by those reporters?" Nanjirou tried to reason with his son.

"Yadda." Ryoma spoke without missing a beat. He'd rather abstain from grilled fish and Ponta for the rest of his life before he'd crossdress.

As his mother continued to choose some clothes for him, and as his father continued to sulk in a corner, Ryoma turned the idea over in his head. On second thought, his father had a point. Ryoma hated being hounded by those reporters, and no matter what disguise he put on, he'd always be recognized. Also, what kind of impression would he be giving his neighbours by walking in and out of his and Kunimitsu's house freely? Tongues would surely wag, and if all these went to Tezuka's grandfather's ears…

Ryoma shuddered at that thought. On the other hand, if a _female_ were to walk in and out of Tezuka's house freely, people wouldn't give a second glance, since what was so wrong with Tezuka having a "wife". Tezuka's neighbours knew he was married anyway. Also, the reporters wouldn't be looking amongst the female population for him, and he'd be able to keep Tezuka and himself out of the spotlight.

"Okaa-san." Ryoma spoke up. He was so going to regret this.

Rinko looked over at her son. "Yes, Ryoma?"

Ryoma swallowed before continuing on. "I'll disguise as a female."

Nanjirou whipped around. "Ah-ha! I knew you're going to see sense. So you've decided to crossdress!"

Ryoma scowled. "Who's crossdressing? I'm disguising! Also, I'm not letting you pick the clothes. Okaa-san will pick the clothes."

Again, Nanjirou went to sulk, while Rinko gave her son a reassuring smile. "I understand. Let's go look for some clothes then."

XXXXXXXXX

"Tadaima." Tezuka greeted once he reached home that day.

Soft footsteps approached him. "Okaeri, Kunimitsu." A demure lady with long brown hair greeted him.

Tezuka's eyes went wide as he froze in the motion of taking off his shoes. Without a word, he backtracked out of the house and checked the address. Yup. This was his house, so who was she?

"It's me, Kunimitsu." The lady frowned, arms folded.

A few blinks later, Tezuka finally recognized the person. "Ryoma? Why are you dressed like that?"

Ryoma took his wig off. "I got tired of being hounded by fans and reporters." He said as a matter of explanation. "Oyaji suggested the idea of disguising as a woman, and okaa-san helped to pick the dresses and some gender-neutral outfits. It worked, apparently. No one recognized me on the way back, and I wasn't harassed at all…well…a drunk did try to hit on me…"

"What?" Tezuka sounded murderous.

Ryoma walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder to pacify him. "Calm down. I fed him a tennis ball as a reply. Anyway, this disguise gives me more freedom. No one will disturb us now." He grinned.

Tezuka studied Ryoma's expression closely. "You're not doing this to protect my reputation now, are you? If you are, you don't have to worry about me. I'm not ashamed of marrying you."

Ryoma continued to smile, even though Tezuka did somewhat hit the jackpot. "I'm doing this on my own choice, Kunimitsu. I needed a disguise anyway."

Tezuka reached out and ruffled his spouse's hair. "You hate crossdressing."

"I hate being hounded even more. Besides, it's not crossdressing. I'm going undercover." He grinned playfully, even as he placed his long brown wig on his head again.

Not wanting to stay on this topic any longer, Ryoma took Tezuka's hand. "Now then. Where are we going for dinner?"

Tezuka knew what Ryoma was trying to do. He dropped the subject and played along. "Hmm…I was thinking of Kawamura Sushi. It's been a while since we had anything from there."

Ryoma thought about it a while. "Sounds fine. Let's go then." He tugged on Tezuka's hand, leading him out of the door.

The brunette raised an eyebrow, noting that Ryoma wasn't changing out of the dress he was wearing. "Aren't you going to change into something more…comfortable?"

Ryoma shook his head. "No. I'd like to see if this disguise is effective, or do I have to come up with another way. Come on then." Before Tezuka could respond to that, Ryoma was already leading him out of the house.

XXX

"Welcome…ah, Tezuka." The sushi shop owner smiled at seeing the former Seigaku captain walk into the place.

Tezuka nodded at him. "Kawamura." He greeted. Ryoma gave him a small smile.

Kawamura's gaze focused on the tennis pro, who was currently donning his disguise, making him look like a brunette lady. "And this lady is…?" He asked.

Before Ryoma could answer that, Kawamura's wife walked out from the back, holding a fresh batch of salmon. "Ah, Tezuka-san. Welcome. Oro? R-Ryoma-kun?" She nearly dropped the salmon she was holding, and it was a good thing Kawamura had quick reflexes, catching the dish just as it slipped out of her fingers. Sakuno then turned to give her husband an apologetic smile.

Tezuka leaned over slightly. "She recognized you immediately." He commented.

"That's because she once had a crush on me. She'd recognize me even if I were disguising as a grandpa." He whispered back.

"Eh? That's Echizen? Why is he dressed like that?" Kawamura gaped.

"Dear…" Sakuno chided lightly, even as Ryoma shot the sushi chef an "I have my own reasons which I do not feel like disclosing to anyone" look.

Kawamura gave a sheepish smile. "I'm sorry, Echizen-kun. You must have your reasons for doing so. Goodness, I'm being a bad chef, leaving the both of you standing like that. What would you like to order?"

Ryoma took a seat at the counter, while Tezuka sat next to him. "I'll have the Unacha set." He spoke after throwing a brief glance at the menu.

"Grilled fish set." Tezuka stated calmly.

The Kawamura couple threw each other an amused glance. These two former captains never changed.

"Alright then. I'll…" Kawamura subconsciously picked up a wooden spoon. The next moment, the sushi chef owner underwent a personality change. "Great-O! Your orders will be ready in a while, baby!" He yelled while swinging the spoon around. Ryoma ducked as the utensil went past his head.

Sakuno gave a sigh and gently took the spoon from him, turning the brunette back into a meek lamb. Kawamura gave a very sheepish laugh. "So sorry about that, you two. Well…I had better get going then." He went to the back, while Sakuno poured them both a cup of green tea.

Ryoma took a look at the menu while waiting. Next to him, Tezuka took a slow sip of his tea. The tennis pro noted that there were quite a number of additions to the list. He smirked inwardly. Kawamura was really trying to realize his dream of making Kawamura Sushi the best in Japan.

"Interested in anything else, Ryoma?" Tezuka spoke quietly to him.

Ryoma browsed through the list. "Well…"

"Oi! Tezuka-san!" A familiar voice rang through the shop. Both of them turned around to see Momoshiro waving at them, or waving at Tezuka, to be more exact. Momoshiro was seated at one of the tables, next to Ann. The black-haired man grinned at the former Seigaku captain. "Come sit with us here." He yelled across the room.

Tezuka sighed, while Ryoma chuckled. "He's attracting quite a lot of attention."

"That's just like Momo to do so." Ryoma commented. He looked up at his husband and gave a smile. "Shall we go join them then?"

"Aa." Tezuka took Ryoma's hand and led him over to Momoshiro's table. Ann smiled at them in greeting.

"Konbanwa. She is…?" She asked, her gaze now fixed on Ryoma.

Momoshiro, on the other hand, did not give them a greeting. His eyes were fixed on Tezuka's companion, moving from their entwined hands to how Ryoma was standing so close to Tezuka, and the smile vanished from his face, replaced by a look of rage. "I don't believe it…Tezuka-san, how could you? You're already married to Echizen!"

"Takeshi, calm down." Ann said softly, keeping one hand on his shoulder to make sure he remained seated.

Momoshiro pointed a finger at Ryoma. "Calm down? Tezuka-san, who's that woman?"

Ryoma gave Momoshiro a smirk. His disguise worked better than he thought. "You jump to conclusions too fast, Momo-san." He stated bluntly, enjoying the sight of his best friend's jaw dropping.

"E-Echizen?" Momoshiro gaped, completely deflated. "You-you-I didn't even recognize you…"

"That much was obvious." Both he and Tezuka took a seat opposite the Momoshiro couple.

Momoshiro gave a bashful laugh. "I'm sorry for my outburst, Tezuka-san, and Echi…er…Tezuka. It was rather rude of me. What a surprise though. I thought you'd rather shave yourself bald than crossdress. I guess you must have a lot of practice after being the tennis club's "Queen" for three years in high school-" He trailed off at seeing Ryoma's death glare at him.

"Firstly, I'm not crossdressing. I'm in disguise. You can't expect me to show my face around when I'm currently splashed on most of the sports magazines now. The friendly competitions are held in Japan this round after all. Secondly…don't you _dare_ mention that high school tennis club practice again…" Ryoma had a warning tone in his voice. Back when he was in senior high, the baka Monkey King Atobe, who was the vice-captain of the tennis club then, had started a new tradition for the club, where all the regulars had an annual costume parade, and had always taken on a medieval theme. For some strange reason, all his seniors insisted on him dressing up as the Queen. He hadn't minded it when he was a first year, since Tezuka dressed up as a King that year, but after Tezuka graduated, Ryoma wanted to be the King instead, but unfortunately Momo thought otherwise. So he was the forlorn Queen stuck with a Mamushi king when he was a sophomore, and he was a damsel in distress stuck with a first-year king when he was a third year, and darn! That guy was taller than him despite the age difference!

Ryoma pulled out of those most unpleasant memories before he started wallowing in them. Best to forget about them as soon as possible. Across the table, Momoshiro was grinning in a way that said the black-haired man would continued to torment him with those high school secrets for another few years to come. Ryoma suddenly found himself wishing he had abused his powers and commanded Momo to crossdress then. At least he'd have some blackmail material to fight back.

"Sorry for the wait." Sakuno arrived at their table right at that moment. She set the trays before the Tezuka's. "Please enjoy your meal." She gave a bow and left.

For a short moment, the four ate their meal in relative silence. The Momoshiro's knew the Tezuka's well enough to know that those two wooden blocks didn't speak much during meals. It was only after the four was done with their dinner did Ann start the conversation.

"So Echizen-kun. You mentioned something about the friendly competitions?" She enquired lightly.

Ryoma's eyes literally shone at the mention of tennis. "Hai. The first match starts five days from now. There were some arrangements made between the higher ups and certain connections in some tennis magazines to do demonstrations for a bunch of high school students. Takku…why do they have to rope in pros for a simple task like that."

Momoshiro gave a snort and wagged a finger in Ryoma's face. "Now, now, Echizen. You can't look down on them na, you can't look down on them yo. Don't forget that someone did achieve the Pinnacle of Perfection when he was only a first year in junior high. Right, Echizen?"

"Ceh." Ryoma turned away, though Momoshiro noted that the younger man looked slightly smug. He gave a slight cough and turned back to face them. "Anyway, I do have some tickets for the match. Here." He passed two tickets to the couple.

Momoshiro grinned. "Thank you, Echizen. I won't miss your match. Ne, darling, let's go watch this together." He waved the tickets before Ann.

His wife looked at the date and time of the matches and shook her head. "I'm sorry, sweetie pie, but I can't go. I have to deal with my class this Saturday."

Momoshiro looked crestfallen. "But Cupcake, this is such a rare chance. Why do you have classes on a Saturday anyway?"

Ann sighed. "Co-curricular activities, remember?"

Momoshiro blinked. "Oh yes…I forgot about that. But Buttercake, couldn't you ask someone else to take over for you?"

The two Momoshiro's continued on their debate, whilst calling each other the name of items off the shelves of a local bakery. The two Tezuka's sat there watching them, their posture rigid, and their limbs completely by their sides. Ryoma winced uncomfortably as he made a mental comparison between the Tezuka's and the Momoshiro's.

After what felt like an eternity, and over ten different types of pastries mentioned, Momoshiro turned back to the two and sighed. "I'll be going alone then. I don't think Ann can make it that day." He muttered, pouting a little.

Ann shook her head at him. "Honestly. The answer is still no even if you give me that look. Why don't you take Takumi along instead?"

The black-haired man brightened up. "Excellent idea! Well then, Echizen. I'll be bringing my little boy over to watch the match then."

Ryoma nodded. Momoshiro gave both him and Tezuka a stare before shaking his head again. "Honestly. The two of you are still so uptight. If I hadn't been there that day, I wouldn't have known that the two of you are married. It's alright to at least hold hands, you know." He teased.

Ryoma narrowed his eyes. He deliberately took Tezuka's hand and held it up wordlessly. Momoshiro chuckled, knowing that Ryoma was being bratty. He stood up. "Well then, we'll have to take our leave now. See you then, Echizen."

"Uisu." Once the two had gone, it was just he and Kunimitsu left. Tezuka gave his hand a squeeze, and it was only then Ryoma realized that their hands were still joined. Ryoma didn't let go though, still somewhat affected by Momoshiro's comment.

"So you're leaving for practice early tomorrow?" Tezuka asked.

Ryoma nodded mutely. He would have to meet up with Kevin and the coach around 6am. Most likely Tezuka wouldn't be awake yet, since Tezuka's shift starts after 9am.

"I see." Tezuka thought about it a while. "Let's head home then. You have a long day tomorrow."

"Uisu." After Tezuka had paid for the food, the couple headed back to their house. Ryoma pulled off his disguise with a blissful sigh once he was safely inside the building. It felt much better not wearing a dress and a wig.

Ryoma threw a glance at his husband, who was making them both a cup of tea. Come to think of it, they were indeed very reserved people, and even during the time they were dating, there were hardly any displays of affections, especially not outdoors. Ryoma had yet to get used to this whole "marriage" thing, but…did he and Kunimitsu seem nothing like a married couple? Coming from Momoshiro's mouth, that did sound real. Momo had been married for a number of years anyway.

Ryoma licked his lips, trying to moisten them. Well, he'd just give it a shot then. "Kunimitsu, sweetheart, do you want to take the bath first?" He called experimentally.

Tezuka froze in the motion of pouring the tea as his head whipped up. The brunette turned towards Ryoma's direction.

He _stared_.

There was absolutely no expression on Tezuka's face, though Ryoma had known him enough to sense the incredulousness behind those glasses.

A bubble of laughter broke out of Ryoma, followed on by another, until eventually the black-green haired man burst into badly muffled laughter. "That didn't work at all." He chuckled.

Tezuka set the pot down on the table and walked over to him. "Don't scare me like that, Ryoma." He wrapped his arms around his spouse and stroked his hair. "You're affected by what Momoshiro said just now."

"A little." Ryoma admitted reluctantly. "Do we really seem nothing like a couple?"

Tezuka placed a kiss on his forehead. "Since when do you care about what the others think about us?" Another kiss, this time on his cheek. "We don't have to use nicknames to call each other." The kiss trailed to Ryoma's jaw. "Because nothing beats you calling me Kunimitsu." He sealed his lips to Ryoma's.

Ryoma returned the kiss enthusiastically. Inwardly, he smirked at the Momoshiro couple. They were mada mada compared to him and Kunimitsu. Suddenly, Ryoma felt that they weren't so bad after all. They might both be uptight, but they could be romantics too, depending on the timing.

After a long while, they pulled apart. Tezuka stroked Ryoma's cheek lightly. "Feeling more cheerful now?"

"Mm. I suppose, dear." Ryoma grinned playfully. He stole another kiss from his husband. "Now then. Do you want to take the bath first, or could I go first?"

"You can have the bath first then." Tezuka told him.

Ryoma gave him another playful grin. "Or maybe we should go together?" He suggested jokingly.

Tezuka gave him an expressionless stare. Ryoma caught sight of his light brown gaze and flushed slightly. "Heh. You're still so uptight, Kunimitsu." He took Tezuka's hand and headed to the bathroom.

XXXXXXXXX

"Excuse me. Ah sorry. Excuse me." Momoshiro called out as he, Tezuka and Inui made their way to their seats, inching past a row of other spectators.

Their seats were fairly close to the courts, enabling them a clear view of the matches. Inui whipped out his notebook once he was seated, setting to work even though the matches hadn't started yet. "This is an excellent spot to calculate the angle of the match. Thank you for those tickets, Tezuka."

"Well, this guy is married to one of the main stars after all." Momoshiro grinned. He kept a firm hold on Takumi, while pointing at the tennis courts and speaking softly to him. The toddler seemed excited as he sensed the atmosphere around him, as he bounced on Momoshiro's lap, clapping his hands happily. Then again, the adults were eager to see the matches too.

"This brings back old memories. It has been a while since we've felt this kind of atmosphere. It's still better to be the ones on the courts though." Inui commented.

"Aa." Tezuka agreed. Even after all these years, he still loved tennis. A pity he had to take it easy because of his arm.

Inui adjusted his glasses. "You haven't gotten rusty, have you, Tezuka?"

"No." The brunette replied stoically. When he had free time, he went to the gym and practiced tennis, to keep himself healthy. While he could hardly improve his skills, at least he retained his old level as best as he could. It came in handy too. His father-in-law had a habit of challenging him anytime, anywhere, and Tezuka had to make sure the Samurai didn't pass out in the courts from boredom.

Inui's glasses glinted. "I guess not. A number of us frequent Haruno University's tennis courts during the weekends, or when we're free. You should join us sometimes."

"Aa." Tezuka replied, throwing Inui a side-glance. Now he understood why the bespectacled man was so adamant in taking data.

"Tezuka-san. What's the order of the match going to be like? Which match is Echizen going to play in?" Momoshiro asked.

Tezuka stared at the scoreboard, which was still devoid of all names. "Ryoma mentioned that it's going to be a random, last minute selection. There would be 8 tennis pros, and 8 high school students. All 16 names would be then placed in the matches at random."

Momoshiro blinked. "Then…the high school students might actually be the tennis pros' partners, and it's also likely a pro would be facing a pro, and a student would be facing a student too?"

"That's right. The names will be slotted at random after all." Tezuka affirmed. The crowd cheered at that moment, and all three adults' attention was focused on the courts. The organizer of the competition had stepped onto the courts, and was now giving his speech. As the players and their coaches formed two lines on the courts, a small, nearly invisible smile found its way to Tezuka's face. The matches were starting soon.

The order of the matches were similar to the Nationals, starting with Singles 3, Doubles 2, Singles 2, Doubles 1, and finally Singles 1. All three former Seigaku regulars subconsciously held their breath as the order of the matches were called. Singles 3 was announced, with two high school students facing each other. One represented Team A, and the other Team B. Team A had won the first round. Doubles 2 followed soon after, involving 2 pros and 2 students. Team B won, since the two pros were there.

"Ne, Tezuka-san…what if Echizen's made a reserve?" Momoshiro whispered as Singles 2 was called, and still no sign of Ryoma's name.

Tezuka frowned. His spouse certainly wouldn't be happy if that had happened. He tried not to think of that possibility though, as he focused his attention on the match, which was between another two high school students. Team A ended up winning again.

Doubles 1 was called for. Team A's representatives were a Rikkai student and Kevin Smith. Team B's representatives were…

"Echizen Nanjirou!"

The crowd burst into cheers. Finally, the pro team's trump card was out.

"Samurai! Samurai! Samurai!" The crowd chanted even as Nanjirou strutted into the courts, tapping a racket against his shoulder. He stood before the net, his gaze flicking from Kevin to the high school student. "Nanda? My opponent is you, Smith? And a high school boy? Mada mada dana."

"Echizen Ryoma!"

Another round of cheers. The other trump card was out. Ryoma strode into the courts too, looking bored. "Hmm? My doubles partner is you, oyaji?"

"Oh. Seinen. What a surprise. Well, when it comes to doubles, you're very mada mada. Just watch and learn then." The older Echizen grinned.

Ryoma pulled down his cap. "Ceh. Don't get in my way later."

Nanjirou grinned and wrapped one arm around his son's shoulders. "This is rare father and son time together on the courts. Must you act so cold? Ne, Ryoma-chan?"

Tezuka didn't know who was noisier at that moment. The "Kyaa! Kevin has to fight against the Prince!" group or the "Kyaa! The Echizen father and son pair are in the same team!" group, both of which were, unfortunately, seated around him. His poor eardrums were going to expire before their time at this rate.

Next to him, Takumi gave a whimper, not liking the shrieks one bit. Momoshiro spoke to his son soothingly, while patting him on the back. Tezuka gave a sigh before turning to those culprits, giving them his worst 'buchou-glare'. It had worked, as they took one look at his face and quieted considerably. Satisfied, Tezuka turned back to the match. By the looks of it, the two Echizens were still too busy taunting each other to actually start the match.

"Well, those two are the strongest tennis players currently. Team B will be able to catch up now." Momoshiro commented.

Inui frowned, even as he jotted down into his notebook. "I wonder about that…this is doubles…"

Momoshiro snorted. "Echizen is excellent at doubles! Remember senior high?"

"That was a different story, Momoshiro. His doubles partner had been _Tezuka_ at that time. He had played doubles with 5 different partners, and he could only cooperate with Tezuka. He failed miserably with the rest. You should know that from first-hand experience." Inui closed his book his a snap.

Momoshiro turned back to the match, which was finally starting after the referee had insisted on them to start playing. "If you put it that way…" He muttered.

XXX

"Game, Echizen-Echizen pair. 4 games to 2." The referee announced.

Inui continued to write in his notebook. Those two were certainly of a standard higher than the rest. Even with their lack of teamwork, they were able to score quite nicely. Kevin wasn't bad himself, but against the two Echizens…

The data master turned to observe the American man. He didn't seem affected by the scores. On the contrary, he was grinning broadly. Kevin continued to defend his side of the courts, whilst studying the two still arguing father and son pair.

"Hey, Ryoma." Kevin held out a hand, showing thumbs up. Swiftly, he spun his hand around, so that he was now doing thumbs down instead. He jabbed his thumb towards the ground before throwing Ryoma a smirk.

Ryoma gave a soft snort, throwing him back a cocky smirk in reply. He gripped his racket tighter as he activated the Pinnacle of Hard Work.

"Ryoma! Why that? This is only a friendly match, you don't have to get that serious!" Nanjirou chided.

Ryoma ignored him, returning the shots with twice the power. Nanjirou gave a sigh and activated Hyakuren Jitoku no Kiwami too.

"They're getting serious! Team B will definitely be the winners!" Momoshiro said excitedly, even as Takumi giggled and bounced on his lap.

Kevin smirked. "Heh. I can play the same game too." He too activated the first door of the state of self actualization before returning the shot with one of his skills, Illusion. The ball streaked past to the other side of the courts before creating images of itself.

"That's too easy!" Ryoma searched the ground for the ball's shadow. Kevin had improved this skill to the point that it moved very, very fast. It would be easy to find the ball, but not easy to hit it. He realized it was streaking towards the centre of the courts and headed there to return it.

Unfortunately, Nanjirou had noticed the ball's path too and was already making a beeline towards the centre to return it. Needless to say, the father and son pair suffered a rather nasty accident.

"Ouch…this is the first time I've ever seen a Hyakuren powered collision. That has got to hurt." Momoshiro winced, covering Takumi's eyes.

Kevin patted his doubles partner on the shoulder. "Sorry to drag you into such craziness. Well, it's alright now."

"So that's part of your strategy? Are they going to be alright?" The high school student asked.

Kevin snorted. He jabbed a finger in Ryoma's direction. "If that guy can survive being hit by a car, he can most certainly survive a collision with his dad. As for Mr. Echizen, he's as tough as a cockroach. Don't worry about it."

Meanwhile, on the other side of the courts, the Echizen pair were starting another argument.

"You came over to my side of the courts!" Ryoma snarled.

"I don't see your name on it, seinen. You were the one stepping over to my territory." The samurai retorted.

"Anou…you two…please get back to the game." The referee stated meekly, even as the two Echizens continued their childish bickering.

Ryoma gave the older Echizen one more glare before turning his attention back to the game. For a while, he gazed at the opponents. "30 shots." He spoke up abruptly before doing a serve.

The crowd cheered at hearing his words. "He's using the Pinnacle of Great Wisdom! Victory is ours!"

Inui nodded. "It's match point for them. If Echizen's absolute prediction is correct, they will win the match in 30 shots."

"Aa." Tezuka's gaze was fixed on his spouse. There was a predatory gleam in Ryoma's eyes, the same one he had every time he was close to winning a match. The crowd counted aloud with the shots, and as it neared 30, their chants got louder.

"…28! 29! 30!" They cheered.

Surely enough, Ryoma caught the high school student's blind corner, and the ball darted out of the courts before the Rikkai student could return it. However, Kevin intercepted the shot, reaching it in time with his one-foot split steps.

"That was close. Heh. I have been your teammate for quite a while now, and I'm already quite familiar with your playstyle. You won't win me this way, Ryoma." He returned the shot.

Ryoma's eyes narrowed. He swung his racket, intending to prevent the shot from coming over to his side of the courts.

Unfortunately, Ryoma's absolute prediction failed to cover one more possibility, as he forgot that his father was present on the courts too. The poor older Echizen ended up taking a blow to his face, thanks to his son's wayward racket, and he keeled right over, looking dazed.

Thus Team A wins the competitions, as Nanjirou had to be carted off by the paramedics. Tezuka tried to sink lower in his seat, even as the spectators around him groaned in dismay.

"I apologize, Tezuka." Inui spoke up abruptly as he snapped his notebook shut.

Tezuka sighed. "You don't have to apologize for this." He said tonelessly. He wondered briefly if he should assign his spouse laps.

The data master shook his head. "No. I apologize…for thinking that you and Atobe make the worst doubles partners in the world. I know better now."

Tezuka gave the other bespectacled man a glare. Right at that moment, Takumi tugged on Momoshiro's sleeve. "Tou-san. Why that man sleep?" He asked innocently, his eyes focused on Nanjirou.

Momoshiro gave a weak laugh. "He's tired, Takumi. That's why he's sleeping."

Takumi turned to him, blinking huge dark eyes. "He sleep with grape-juice come out nose?" He asked again.

Momoshiro would rather chug down Inui's latest invention than explain to his son why Nanjirou had "grape juice" coming out of his nose. "Ahaha…that's right. He's thirsty."

As his son continued to bombard him with questions, Momoshiro grimaced. Ryoma owed him one for being such a bad role model for Takumi.

XXXXXXXXX

That night, the Momoshiro's invited the Tezuka's over for dinner as thanks for inviting them to watch the match. Ryoma would be leaving the following day, and if they missed this chance, it would be a while before they could have dinner together again. The couple had invited Inui too, not wanting to leave him out.

"Ah, the both of you are here already. Make yourselves at home." Momoshiro grinned, bustling about the sitting room as he put away Takumi's toys.

The toddler recognized Tezuka, having only just seen him that afternoon, and he made a sound of delight before padding over to the brunette, holding his hands up once he reached the bespectacled man. Tezuka looked at him for a while before reaching down, scooping the boy into his arms.

Inui sat on one of the couches, whipping out his notebook as he did so. He began taking notes at a rapid pace, and Ryoma could only guess what he was writing, considering dinner hadn't even begun yet. The tennis pro kept his distance, taking a seat next to his husband. He was mildly amused when Takumi started babbling animatedly to Tezuka, the toddler seemingly quite fond of the brunette. There was no way Tezuka would be able to understand that fellow.

Tezuka didn't speak at all, but he kept his attention on the toddler. That satisfied the black-haired boy, who continued on with his monologue rather cheerfully. A few times, he gave Ryoma a wary glance, but otherwise, he only communicated with Tezuka.

Ann walked into the room at that moment, holding Takaya in her arms. "Dinner is ready. Takumi, be a good boy and don't disturb Tezuka-san."

"He's not disturbing me." Tezuka reassured, even as the boy crawled off his lap before walking obediently to his mother.

Ann smiled at her son, stroking his hair. "Why don't you call Tezuka-san, Echizen-san and Inui-san to dinner."

The toddler made his way to them again. "Dinner!" He told all three before tugging on Tezuka's shirt. "Come dinner."

"Aa. We will." Tezuka subconsciously took Ryoma's hand and led him to the dinner table. Throughout dinner, the Tezuka couple remained fairly quiet, speaking up only when they were addressed. Ann and Inui did most of the talking, as did Momoshiro. Takumi sat between Momoshiro and Tezuka, and the toddler was trying to fish the sushi out of his bowl with his spoon.

The stoic brunette noticed that Takumi kept accidentally pushing the sushi pieces out of his bowl, and he threw a glance at Momoshiro. The black-haired man was currently engrossed in a conversation with the data master, and didn't notice his son's dilemma. After Takumi pushed the fourth sushi out of his bowl, Tezuka set down his own bowl before using his chopsticks to pick up the remaining sushi pieces in Takumi's dish. "Open your mouth." The brunette instructed, deciding to feed the toddler before finishing his own food.

Ryoma threw a side-glance at his husband. "Heh. You're such a nice person." He teased lightly.

Tezuka gave him a small smile in reply before turning back to his task of feeding Momoshiro junior.

Ryoma turned his attention back to his food. Ann's cooking was delicious. However, his appetite was lost, as Takaya was staring at him non-stop ever since all of them had been seated at the table. He shuddered inwardly. Babies were so creepy. Why on earth is that fellow staring at him for such a long time, and that brat sure had stamina, hardly blinking during the staring match. He wished fervently that the brat would change his target soon.

No such luck though, as Takaya continued to stare at him even after dinner was done with. Ryoma sat down on the couch and glared back at the baby, who merely continued on with his wide-eyed stare. Somehow, Ann misinterpreted that, and she smiled at Ryoma.

"You want to hold him?" She asked, holding the baby out to the tennis pro.

Beads of sweat trickled down Ryoma's forehead. 'Hell no!' His mind replied automatically. "Er…that will not be necessary." He said hurriedly.

Ann shook her head. "You don't have to be so shy. Here." She deposited the baby into his lap.

Ryoma wrinkled his nose, even as the baby cooed in his lap. Awkwardly, he held Takaya to support him, making sure the infant wouldn't topple over. Momoshiro would have his head if anything happened to his precious son. The few months old infant seemed quite contented to just sit in his lap, hardly moving. Ryoma breathed a sigh of relief, glad that this was easier than he thought. His relief was short-lived though, as the next moment, Takaya's tiny fist curled around Ryoma's long, black-green hair before giving a hard yank.

"I-te-te-te…" Ryoma hissed. That kid didn't hold his strength back at all. Was it normal for babies to have such strength? Already, Ryoma could feel dislike forming towards the brat…and all brats in general, including the one who had Tezuka's full attention currently.

The baby had the nerve to smile at him for that. Ryoma threw him a deathglare, one which bounced off the baby without much effect. Would someone hurry up and take this fellow away from him already?

If that wasn't bad enough, Brat then made a soft, burping sound before throwing up on him. Takaya then gave a whimper before starting to cry, his wails beating at Ryoma's eardrums. Good grief. Just who was the victim here, him or Ryoma? The tennis pro was seized by the strong urge to toss this brat off his lap.

It was a good thing Tezuka had somehow sensed his spouse's mood, and took the baby from Ryoma before the latter put his plan into action. He handed the baby over to Ann, who took him to the back after apologizing to Ryoma. Throughout the whole incident, Inui continued to take data calmly, while Takumi continued to bombard the adults with questions.

"We'll be taking our leave now. Thank you for the dinner." Tezuka spoke up, deciding that Ryoma would most definitely want to head home to change.

"Thank you for coming. I'm so sorry about that, Echizen." Momoshiro said sheepishly.

"Betsuni. Ja ne, Momo-san, Inui-san." Ryoma told them before following Tezuka out.

XXX

It was a good thing Momoshiro lived only a few houses away from the Tezukas, and they reached home in no time. Ryoma made a beeline for the bath the minute he stepped into the house, and didn't leave until he had showered and changed.

"That kid sure was a nuisance." Ryoma commented, accepting a cup of tea from his husband.

Tezuka sat down next to him. "You can hardly blame him. He's only a baby."

"He's an annoying baby." Ryoma muttered darkly. He took another sip and relaxed back in his chair. "Well, good thing we'd never be burdened with such a headache."

Tezuka was quiet for a while at that. "…Aa…" He reluctantly agreed. He was secretly wishing to adopt a child, especially after that trip to Momoshiro's house. Seeing Ryoma's expression of displeasure though, Tezuka decided to drop the subject for now. He'd just have to wait until Ryoma was in a better mood before he brought up the subject of adoption.

To be continued…

A/N: Finally finished this. Terribly sorry for the very late update this round. Was very busy. T.T

Couldn't resist the fluff…and the crack in some parts of the story. Please excuse me. :p

**Please Read and Review. No Flames Please.**

-Gwyn


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of its characters. If I did, there would be more TezuRyo fanservice in the anime and manga. (Muahahaha!)**

**Warning: Yaoi fanfiction. Slightly AU. MPREG. Slight Genderswitch.**

**Pairings: Tezuka X Echizen, Sanada X Yukimura, Momoshiro X Ann**

A/N: Good grief, I've really done it this time. Shot past my previous hiatus record of two months. I really owe all readers an apology. (bows)

Was able to go back to typing this for a while once I've handed in my literature review chapter. Will not be able to update this regularly just yet, so the story is still on hiatus. Three more chapters of my thesis to go. (winces)

**pickles4ever31**, glad you liked the chapter. (is happy)

**just a gal**, those two wouldn't be making an appearance just yet. Hmm...not for quite a few more chapters.

**Fallenangel**, not just yet. I am not done bullying him yet so pregnancy will have to wait. (evil laughter). Just kidding, just kidding. It won't be for a few more chappies.

**Itsuki**, (grins). Poor Nanjirou indeed.

**HEIDI**, so sorry for the late update. Here's the next chapter. I couldn't resist putting in more TezuRyo hints this time. :p . I'm such a closet perv. XD

**vaahtera**, thanks for the review. (happy). Hmm...it's going to be a long, long time before this fic ends. Probably might take as long as my other two fics. Sigh...I do have a tendency to dig my own grave. :p

**yaoifangirl4768**, **kaerie**, Ryoma will get preggers...eventually...someday. (grins) . For now he is still happily enjoying his child-free life (while being bullied by one sadistic author. ::cough::)

**Aurora**, ah yes. So sorry about the slow updates. University is a killer. -.- My writing muse tends to take a vacation when I'm stressed out, so this chapter did take quite a while.

**Tsub4ki**, thank you so much for your review. I had to put the fic on hiatus after I had trouble with one of my thesis chapters. (Had to rewrite it. Sobs!) . Even if I have to update it slow, I won't discontinue my fics. I did promise to finish all the fics I post on . Must keep reputation. ::cough:: XD

Thank you all for your patience. Here's the next chapter.

To the story then…

**Trials of Life**

By: Gwynhafra

Chapter 6

Time seemed to move very fast, especially the days when Ryoma could finally spend some time with his husband. Half a year had gone by since they were married, though the two still remained in the newly-weds phase, since they hardly had the chance to meet up.

As usual, Tezuka was left alone in the house, having just gotten back from work after a tedious 8 hour shift, and he had only just switched on the television set for some news when his phone rang in his pocket. Fishing out his phone, he switched it on and held it to his ear.

"_Yo, Tezuka. I'm calculating a 99 percent chance you're watching the news now." _

Tezuka frowned, holding a cup of tea in one hand as he made his way to the couch. "What is it, In-"

"_Switch on to channel 5 now. I believe this should highly entertain you." _Inui ended the call.

Tezuka frowned at the phone for a brief moment before picking up the remote control. Inui wouldn't call him up just to inform him of something as that, unless it was related to work…or Ryoma. Then again, it wasn't time for the sports news yet, so it couldn't be Ryoma. Or maybe Ryoma had somehow landed himself in the news…not a very pleasant thought.

No sooner had he switched to channel 5, however, he spat out his tea in surprise. He most certainly hadn't expected _that_.

The phone rang again, with the caller being Inui. The data master was silent for a while. _"Ii data."_. With that, he hung up again.

XXXXXXXXX

Days earlier

"Mada mada dane." Ryoma smirked. He returned Kevin's shot with relative ease, sending his teammate racing after the ball.

Kevin shook his head. "Really. You don't give any mercy at all now, do you?"

"Not a chance." Ryoma smashed, and the ball bounced out of the courts upon contact with the ground. "Game and match. It's my win."

"So that makes it two games for you and one for me. Rematch!"

Before they could do so, however, their coach walked into the courts, interrupting their match. "Kevin, Ryoma. That's enough practice for today. Go get yourselves ready. You have an interview to attend to."

Ryoma groaned audibly. Kevin laughed at his reaction, already quite familiar with Ryoma's dislike of interviews. "Coach James, maybe you should postpone this to another day. I have a date to go to." Kevin asked casually.

James frowned, folding his arms. "You _always_ have a date to go to, Kevin. This interview has already been planned a long while back. Don't tell me the both of you have forgotten that. Wait…that wouldn't be the first time."

Ryoma pulled his cap over his face. "Interviews are annoying. Those interviewers talk too much, and always ask questions that are really none of their business. Why should I remember something like this anyway? Besides, they always ask about our personal details and all over and over again. Can't they just get that information from an existing article?"

"That would be plagiarism, Ryoma. They will have to get all the information from the interviewees first hand." He tried to look stern, but the effect bounced off the apathetic tennis pro harmlessly. "You're in the world of pro tennis. Interviews come as part of the package. You'll have to live with it."

"That doesn't mean I have to like it." Ryoma frowned.

Kevin patted him on the shoulder. "Well, the sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can leave and return to practice. What do you say, Ryoma?"

"Uisu."

XXX

Both tennis pros sat on their respective seats, waiting patiently as the interviewer got the equipment ready. This was one of those rare times when they had an interview from a single interviewer. Usually it would have been a conference instead, facing a whole roomful of annoying faces, while having lights flashing in their faces repeatedly. This guy must have some connections with their coach. Either that or he had connections with someone who had connections with their coach, which was why James had made this arrangement.

This interviewer didn't start off by blasting their face with light, a plus point to forming a good first impression. After setting two cups down at their sides, the interviewer sat down opposite them and introduced himself. Fred Storker, from Tennis Pro Monthly. Ryoma picked up his drink and was about to let Kevin do all the talking while he kept himself occupied. He took a sip and glanced down at the cup. Ponta grape. This guy had good taste.

The interview went smoothly, and ended faster than Ryoma had expected. The interviewer had asked all the usual questions regarding their personal details, but kept most of the other questions tennis related. He had, thankfully, not touched on their personal lives, and hardly asked about their family, and even when he did, he merely asked Ryoma what he thought was his chances of beating Nanjirou this year, to which Ryoma had given a smirk before replying, "100 percent."

"Thank you so much for giving me this interview. I'm sorry for taking up so much of your time. Please take these as my appreciation." He handed two cans of Ponta to the both of them.

Kevin raised an eyebrow. "Ponta?" He asked, amused.

The journalist, Fred, looked sheepish. "I'm sorry. It's a habit of mine to give these as parting gifts. I have a horrible obsession for this drink." He confessed sheepishly.

Kevin nodded sagely. "I understand. I happen to know someone who is horribly addicted to Ponta too." He threw a grin in Ryoma's direction.

Fred looked delighted at the thought of someone sharing the same Ponta-fetish as he did, and he shook Ryoma's hand. "That's wonderful! I was wondering, might you be interested in becoming an ambassador for Ponta? My cousin is working in that company, and he was looking for one."

It wasn't the first time Ryoma was asked to do this. He wondered if he should take the offer, since the thought of becoming an ambassador did sound rather troublesome. However, Fred gave a laugh to that. "It's really a simple job, actually. We will be using your image to promote the drink, and every month, you will receive a carton or two which would be delivered to your house. Of course, if Ponta comes up with new flavours, you will be amongst the first to be able to taste it, and your review of that drink would affect whether or not it would be produced and sold in the market."

The journalist looked at the two tennis pros hopefully. "I do hope the both of you would accept this offer."

Ryoma was secretly attracted to the idea. To be the face of the drink he loved. It was like a dream come true…well…second dream come true, the first being 'to beat his oyaji at least two tournaments in a row'.

Kevin raised a hand. "Count me in. This would give me the chance to attract more babes, especially if they see my face on TV. Also…" he wrapped one arm around Ryoma's shoulders playfully. "Count him in as well. If I'm joining, I'm not going to let him escape."

Ryoma snorted. He noticed that Fred was still waiting for his answer, and he pulled his cap lower. "I'll be Ponta's ambassador."

XXXXXXXXX

Back to current time

The commercial ended, but Tezuka remained seated there with his jaw hanging open slightly. Incredible…he never thought he'd ever catch his spouse in a commercial of all things, and…an ambassador for Ponta? Who convinced him?

Kevin had been incredibly flashy on screen, striking multiple poses while holding a can of Ponta in each of his hands. Ryoma on the other hand was being himself, as he was seen drinking a can of Ponta on a park bench calmly before throwing the camera a mada mada dane smirk. An interesting marketing gimmick, to use two tennis pros who were fairly popular especially with the ladies…and some men too.

Tezuka dialed his spouse's number, hoping that he wasn't interrupting anything. Ryoma picked up after the second ring. "_Kunimitsu, what is it_?" As usual, Ryoma's voice was filled with delight with him calling.

Tezuka chuckled. "Ponta." He said simply.

Ryoma picked up pretty quickly. "_Ah. You saw that commercial. Well? How was it?_" Tezuka detected eagerness in his voice.

"You did well." Tezuka complimented. He could almost picture the grin on Ryoma's face. Tezuka threw a look at the calendar. "So when would you be coming home next?"

"_Hmm…I'll try to sneak back to Japan the coming Saturday. Coach doesn't seem to have anything planned for that day anyway._" There was a pause, and the sounds of paper flipping at the other end, and Tezuka pictured his spouse reading through his planner. "_Nope. Nothing scheduled that day. Pick me up at the airport around 9am?_"

"Aa." Tezuka agreed. Without missing a beat, he marked that day down on his planner. Even as he continued talking with his spouse on the phone, Tezuka couldn't help making plans to take Ryoma out to dinner that day. It has been a long while since the last time he was able to do so anyway.

XXXXXXXXX

When Saturday came, as promised, Tezuka went to pick his spouse up at the airport. It didn't take him long to spot Ryoma, who was in disguise to prevent others from recognizing him. The tennis pro made a beeline towards him before throwing his arms around him. "Tadaima."

"Okaeri, Ryoma." He greeted. It was only after they were in the car did Ryoma remove his disguise, as he held the wig in his hand instead.

"What is the time of your shift?" Ryoma asked, noting that his husband was already wearing his doctor's coat.

Tezuka threw a glance at the clock on the dashboard. "I have another half an hour."

"I see. So I'll have to wait for you to come home." Ryoma mock pouted.

"Aa. I'll try to make it back early." The brunette spoke reassuringly.

Ryoma gave a sigh, putting his hands behind his head. "Ah well. I'll find something to entertain myself with in the meantime. Maybe I should make some unacha."

Tezuka gave a chuckle. "I look forward to that then."

Just at that moment, Tezuka's phone rang in his pocket. Tezuka didn't want to pick it up, since he was driving, so he thought he'd ignore the call and return it later. Ryoma decided to help him out as he reached inside Tezuka's pocket, fished the phone out and switched on the call before holding it to Tezuka's ear. "Moshi moshi?" Tezuka greeted.

"_Ah, Tezuka. Sorry to trouble you at a time like this, but are you busy?_" The caller was Momoshiro, and from his tone, he sounded a little worried.

"I'm going to work in a while, so what is it?"

Momoshiro gave a sigh. "_Ann fell sick, and I've told her to get some rest, but now I need someone to help baby-sit the kids. Ah well, since you're busy…_"

Ryoma decided to put the phone to his own ear instead. "Momo-san, what is it?"

"_Echizen! You're there after all._" Momoshiro sounded pleased. "_Will you please help me with Takumi and Takaya? I would love to stay home today but my boss will have my head if I do not have my work completed today. I don't want to leave my poor Ann at home alone in this condition, and my boys are still so young…_"

"I get it, I get it. You owe me one." Ryoma ended the call. He tucked the phone back inside Tezuka's pocket and relaxed back against his seat.

The brunette smiles at him lightly. "That is nice of you, Ryoma." He said in a tone which indicated that he was proud of his spouse.

Ryoma tried to act nonchalant, though there was a faint flush on his cheeks, betraying how pleased he actually was to receive a compliment from the brunette. He shrugged carelessly. "I have nothing else to do anyway." He mumbled.

The Tezuka couple reached home, and Tezuka watched as Ryoma got off the car. "I will head over to Momoshiro's house to walk with you back later."

"Uisu." Ryoma agreed, waving even as his husband drove off to work. After freshening up and changing into a new set of clothes, he headed over to Momoshiro's house. He hoped those brats would behave themselves that day.

XXX

"Echizen-kun. Takeshi did mention that you will be dropping by." Ann greeted cheerfully as she answered the door upon the first knock.

Ryoma blinked. From Momo's tone over the phone, he had half expected to see a very sick, practically bedridden Ann. Instead, the person before him was the usual, chirpy Ann, albeit a little paler than usual.

His expression must have shown on his face, for Ann gave a laugh as she ushered him in. "Please forgive Takeshi. He does seem to worry quite unnecessarily sometimes."

"I agree." Ryoma stated tonelessly. He stayed on anyway, keeping his word to his best friend. Ann might seem fine, but he wanted to keep an eye on her all the same. Just in case.

As he entered the living room, he noticed Takumi playing with some building blocks. Takaya was in a cot, babbling to himself. He gave a sigh as he took off his cap, keeping it in his bag. Now then, to execute operation 'babysit the brats'. He hoped he would be in one piece when Kunimitsu came to pick him up later.

Ann headed to the back to prepare some tea. Upon seeing him, Takaya sat up in his cot before holding on to the sides of the cot, supporting himself into a standing position. Ryoma was next to the cot in an instant, mildly wary that Takaya might attempt to crawl out of the cot, which would be bad since it would result in a rather nasty fall to the ground. Takaya held up his hands to Ryoma, resulting in him falling over and landing on his bottom again. That didn't seem to faze the one year old baby though. "Up!" The baby demanded in a rather insistent voice.

Ryoma glared at being ordered around by a pint sized brat. He didn't disobey though, learning from past experience that if Takaya's demands weren't met, the baby would dissolve into loud, angry tantrums which would require at least an hour to pacify. The baby would cry too if Ryoma put him down. As Ryoma scooped the infant into his arms, he mentally charged it all to Momo's tab. His best friend owed him a year's worth of Ponta. The baby gave a satisfied coo in his arms. As Ryoma made his way to sit on the couch, the baby's tiny fist wrapped around Ryoma's long black green hair and gave a hard yank, causing Ryoma to wince. This brat had enough strength to make the Momoshiro name proud, that was for sure. Momo now owed him a year's worth of burgers too.

No sooner had he sat down when three year old Takumi came to sit next to him, holding out a colouring book and some crayons. "Echizen-san. Colour!" He chirped cheerfully.

"Yes. I can see that. That's yellow. And that's blue. And that's red." Ryoma stated, while trying to keep his voice sarcasm free (and failing).

Takumi nodded. "Hai! Colour with me?"

Ryoma shook his head. "No Takumi. You'll colour it yourself. I'll watch." He adjusted his hold over Takaya as he spoke. The baby had a keen interest in bullying his hair, as he now grabbed a fistful of hair and guided it to his mouth, chewing on it. Ryoma left the baby to his antics though. No matter how Ryoma tried to stop him previously, the baby would go back to his habit again. Better leave him at it until he got bored of chewing.

Takumi seemed a little put out by Ryoma's answer. "Please? Colour with me, Echizen-san." He held out the colouring book a little higher, while activating puppy-eyes-no-jutsu.

Ryoma gave in eventually, as he took the colouring book in his left hand, while holding Takaya with his right. He set the book on his lap before taking a crayon, deciding to humour Takumi. However, as he started to colour a flower, Takumi took the crayon from his hand.

"No, no. You write with right hand. Mommy say so." Takumi told him.

Ryoma couldn't help smiling slightly at the toddler's obliviousness. "I'm a left hander. I use my left hand to write."

"Left hander?" Takumi cocked his head to one side, obviously confused. That term was probably beyond his comprehension. After a while of thinking it over, Takumi shook his head, still not understanding. He decided to go back to what he understood. "Write with right hand. Write-right." Takumi held up his right hand for emphasis.

Ryoma understood after a while. Ann probably used that rhyme to teach Takumi how to tell right apart from left. Takumi would be too young to understand the difference between right handers and left handers. He decided to go along with it, not wanting to confuse Takumi. He transferred Takaya over to his left hand and picked up the crayon with his right now. Being ambidextrous had advantages. "There. I'll use my right hand." He told the child.

Takumi beamed with approval. For a while, they said nothing as they coloured the book. Takumi scribbled enthusiastically with the crayons, painting the pages with a mixture of colours. Ryoma used a little less enthusiasm and more care, as he made sure all the of the items he painted were done properly. It was a childish task, but the perfectionist in him wouldn't allow him to do a bad job at this. Takaya's interest was caught by their drawings, and he thankfully left Ryoma's hair alone as he watched them intently.

"Takumi. Use the green crayons on the trees. They're not purple." Ryoma couldn't take looking at Takumi's art in silence anymore, as the toddler got all the colours for the drawings wrong.

Takumi shook his head. "It's purple." The toddler than proceeded to colour everything with his crayons, including the ones Ryoma had already coloured earlier on. There went his perfect art. In the blink of an eye, Takumi transformed the whole page into an alien landscape that has yet to be seen by the human eyes.

Even as Ryoma sat there in mild shock at the mutilation of his work, Ann entered with some tea and biscuits. "Oh. The three of you seem to be having fun." She commented, setting the tray on the table and completely missing the incredulous look Ryoma shot at her. Takaya had gone back to his task of biting Ryoma's hair since the latter had stopped colouring. Ryoma added that to Momo's tab. He owed him a year's supply of shampoo too.

Takumi hopped off the couch, taking the colouring book in his hands. "Echizen-san did colouring with me!" He announced happily, proudly showing his 'masterpiece' to his mother. Ryoma wished he had left a disclaimer on the page. _This monstrosity is the work of one Momoshiro Takumi, and has nothing whatsoever to do with one Echizen Ryoma_. It could spare him the humiliation.

Ann took the colouring book from him, staring at it with her lips twitching slightly, throwing a very quick glance in Ryoma's direction. She was laughing at him, wasn't she? Yup. There was no mistaking it…

"This is lovely, Takumi. Well done." She praised. Takumi beamed happily at the praise, while Ryoma blinked. Should she be complimenting her son when the colours were all wrong? What if the boy grew up to become colour confused in the future?

She handed the book back to Takumi. "Go ahead and continue playing with Echizen-san. Be sure to thank him later though."

"Hai!" The toddler bounced back to Ryoma's side, going back to his task of colouring, or mutilating, another page in the book.

Ann smiled at Ryoma. "Thank you for helping me look after my boys. I'll be doing some housework now, so please help yourself to tea. I apologize for being such a poor host."

"Not at all." Ryoma glanced over. "Shouldn't be resting instead, since you're not well? You shouldn't be overexerting yourself. No point doing housework when you're sick. It will only get dirty again tomorrow, so just doing housework once every few days should be fine."

Ann smiled, waving a hand carelessly. "I'll be fine. I'm not that sick so you don't have to worry over me."

"I'm more worried over Momo-san taking my head off for making his wife do housework when she's sick." Ryoma mumbled.

Once Ann had finished sweeping the floor, she went back to the living room to join them. Takaya had started crying in Ryoma's arms, and the tennis pro was trying rather unsuccessfully to pacify him. "What's wrong with him?" Ryoma asked, looking mildly sheepish.

"He's hungry…and he probably wants to sleep too." Ann informed him. It was beyond Ryoma as to how she would know that immediately. Mother's instincts, probably. Ann took Takaya from him before heading to the back to feed him. After about twenty minutes, she returned with a sleeping baby in her arms. She excused herself once more to put her children to bed, and Ryoma watched as she led a protesting Takumi by the hand. The toddler wanted to play more with Ryoma, but Ann insisted that it was bedtime for him.

When she returned, she sat on the couch opposite Ryoma's. "Are you hungry yet, Echizen-kun? It is nearing dinnertime after all."

"I'm fine. I've had tea." Ryoma replied shortly. He would only eat once his husband had returned.

Ann seemed to know what he was thinking, as she gave a nod. "I see." There was a short pause, Ann probably racking her brains to come up with a conversation which would interest the extremely un-talkative tennis pro. "Tezuka-san sure has it hard every day. Than again, being in his profession…by the way, Echizen-kun. I've been meaning to ask you, but who does the housework at home?"

Without missing a beat, Ryoma replied smoothly. "Kunimitsu."

Ann nodded, having expected that answer. "Do you do housework?" She asked again.

Ryoma gave a snort at that, which was all the answer she needed. He wasn't raised to do housework. Back then, the ones doing housework were the women of the house, his cousin Nanako and his mother Rinko. He was a man, and men were supposed to go out and work, not do housework. Now he had Kunimitsu to do the housework, so why should he try something so troublesome. Housework was such a "wife" thing to do, and Kunimitsu was his wife…well…actually he took more of the wife role, but there was no way he would ever admit to that.

XXX

Ann gave an inward sigh. She mused that Tezuka was really spoiling his spouse. It would be fine for now since they were still acting so lovey dovey, but in the long run their marriage would be headed for disaster.

She wouldn't be able to say that to Ryoma directly though. Ryoma was a stubborn person. If she pointed out his faults, the man would only go defensive. She would have to use another way to say it to him.

After a while, Ann gave a rather weary, exaggerated sigh, even as she put a rather thoughtful look on her face. At Ryoma's questioning look, she gave another sigh. "I can't help feeling sorry for Tezuka-san. He has to spend at least eight to ten hours for shifts every day, and that is not including the ones he has to work overtime with, and when he returns he has to deal with dinner, and rush with the housework, and possibly rush to catch the sports news to see you on it. By the time he's done with everything, how much time would he have to sleep? He might even be too tired to do 'anything else'" She added the last sentence sadistically, throwing a meaningful glance at Ryoma. "All that is going to take a toll on his health, and from what I've read, it's going to take years off his life too." She put on a very grave face as she continued on. "So he has to do this routine every day, with his lifespan getting shorter and shorter. It will only be a matter of time before he works himself to exhaustion."

Ann proceeded on to calculate Tezuka's supposed amount of years left, and as the number got more and more tragic, Ryoma was getting visibly paler too. Poor guy probably didn't know that Ann was only using ten percent of what she had read, and was making the other 90 percent up, twisting the words just to allow Ryoma's imagination to fry.

After a while, she paused in her speech, deciding that she had done enough to traumatize the poor black-green haired man. She patted his shoulder soothingly. "There, there. You don't have to look so worried. After all, he has you, and I'm sure you'll do anything to prevent such a tragedy from happening, with every chance you get. Ne?"

Ryoma nodded mutely, obviously conned. Ann clapped her hand together. "Excellent. By the way, Echizen-kun. I haven't mopped the floor yet. If you'd like you could join me at it."

XXX

Tezuka returned home rather late, his shift ending later than he had expected it to. He couldn't help being worried that Ryoma might have waited long, and he quickly took a shower and changed into a casual set of clothes before heading over to Momoshiro's house.

Momoshiro had, coincidentally, arrived home around the same time, and the black-haired man waited for Tezuka to arrive before the both of them headed into the house. Upon entering, however, both of them froze,

For they were greeted by the sight of Ryoma with his hair tied back, wearing an apron, and dutifully mopping the floor without a word of complaint. There was a look of absolute concentration and determination on his face, so much so that he hadn't even noticed the arrival of the other two men.

When Ann called later to ask him to help out with washing the dishes, Ryoma headed over to the back immediately. Tezuka was left standing there, looking mildly awed and wondering if his dear spouse was possessed. "How did your wife manage to convince my Ryoma anyway?" He couldn't help asking the question aloud.

Momoshiro grinned. "You forget that my Ann is a schoolteacher. She's very good at handling brats."

He placed one hand on Tezuka's shoulder. "Please stay for dinner, Tezuka-san. I would insist on it. It's my thanks for Echizen coming over to care for my wife."

The brunette thought of it for a moment. "I don't mind." He agreed.

Ryoma left the kitchen at that moment, carrying a plate of food. He spotted Tezuka and instantly a warm smile spread on his face. "Kunimitsu." He greeted even as he set the food on the table before walking over to his husband, taking his hand and squeezing gently. "You're finally off work."

"Aa. I'm sorry for being so late." Tezuka apologized, squeezing his spouse's hand lightly in return. Momoshiro gave a loud cough and headed to the back to join Ann. After a while, Ann set the food on the table, and all four of them sat down for dinner.

As usual, dinner was a quiet affair for the Tezukas, while Momoshiro fussed continuously over Ann's health. He struck a conversation regarding the whole day's events, and Ann gave him a report on how Ryoma had babysat the children. Tezuka threw an approving glance in his spouse's direction at that, and Ryoma bent his head over his food, so that his husband wouldn't notice the pleased flush spreading across his face.

Once dinner was over, both Ann and Ryoma went to deal with the dishes. When the black-green haired man returned from the chore, Momoshiro clapped him on the back and drew him aside temporarily.

"I wish to thank you, Echizen. It was nice of you to help me keep an eye on my Ann and my boys." Momoshiro stated gratefully.

Ryoma shrugged. "Betsuni. It wasn't that difficult anyway. By the way, you owe me a lot, Momo-san." He handed Momoshiro a list.

Momoshiro twitched. As expected of Echizen. "Well…thank you anyway, and haven't I mentioned to call me Momo-chan instead? We've known each other for years now and you still call me so formally."

"Why would I call a full grown man like you Momo-chan?" Ryoma made a face.

Momoshiro gave a light laugh. "Well then, just Momo will do. Don't call me Momo-san."

"Momo-san." Ryoma insisted brattily, throwing his best friend a smirk.

Momoshiro gave a sigh, patting him on the head. "You can't be so stubborn na, you can't yo." He threw a glance at Tezuka, who was currently talking to Ann. "It's been over a year since the both of you were married. Well, is he treating you well?"

"Of course. He may not look it, but he's actually a very passionate person." Ryoma threw the black haired man a very sly smirk, deliberately emphasizing on the word 'passionate'. Surely enough, a shudder ran through Momoshiro.

"No, Echizen. I don't need to know that. Spare me the details of that. I don't want to think of it." He winced. "In fact, I don't even want to think of a guy and another guy…"

Ryoma frowned. "Ceh. What's the big deal? It's just like you and Ann."

Momoshiro gave a yelp, his imagination obviously fried. He ended up sputtering as he tried to come up with something to counter that. "It's NOT like Ann and I! You don't have the…the…necessary parts!" He flapped his hands helplessly.

'Actually I do.' Ryoma corrected instantly in his mind. Ah well, Momoshiro wouldn't know that.

Tezuka walked over to them, putting one hand on Ryoma's shoulder. "It's late, Momoshiro. We'll be taking our leave now. Thank you for your hospitality."

"Right…do come for dinner again if you have the chance to. Er…enjoy yourselves." Momoshiro waved with a goofy grin on his face, obviously haven't recovered yet from the damage to his mind. Tezuka frowned, turning to his spouse. "What did you say to him?"

Ryoma threw him a smirk. "Nothing, Kunimitsu. Absolutely nothing."

XXXXXXXXX

The clock continued to tick in their room, and Tezuka was quite aware of it, having yet to fall asleep. Judging from Ryoma's breathing next to him, his spouse was probably still awake too.

Tezuka had been meaning to ask Ryoma something for a long time, but he wasn't too sure just when would be the right time to broach the subject. Earlier on, Ann had given him feedback on Ryoma's babysitting experience, and from what he heard, Ryoma did seem to be improving with the handling of children. If he was lucky, his spouse might be mentally ready to adopt a child?

"Ryoma?" He decided to try his luck.

After a while, he received a sleepy "hmm?" from Ryoma's side of the bed. Ryoma rolled over and cuddled up to him, wrapping his arms around Tezuka.

The brunette stroked his spouse's black-green hair before planting a kiss to his forehead. "I was thinking…Ryoma. I would like to adopt a child."

The younger man stiffened instantly in his arms. "Yadda!" Ryoma stated flatly.

Tezuka was taken aback by the rather quick change in Ryoma's tone. It wasn't a 'no…maybe later' type of "yadda", but a 'dead no!' type of "yadda". "Ryoma…" he tried to speak again.

Ryoma sat up immediately. "Yadda! I'm happy enough with just the both of us. Why do we need a third person to come into our lives?" He insisted stubbornly.

Tezuka studied his spouse's expression. By how insistent Ryoma was about this, this was not a spontaneous reply from Ryoma. His spouse had most likely pondered this possibility before, and for some reason, he wasn't happy with it, though Tezuka didn't know why Ryoma would be so upset by the idea of adopting a child.

He sat up too, reaching out and touching his spouse's hair lightly to pacify him. "I understand, Ryoma…I would like to hear your views on why you are against the idea though."

Ryoma folded his arms across his chest. "Why must I take care of someone else's brat?" He frowned stubbornly.

Tezuka's hand stilled. _That was it? That was the reason why Ryoma was so upset by the idea?_

"Ryoma…if we adopt a child, it's no longer 'someone else's brat'. This child would be ours."

The tennis pro didn't seem to think so though, for his scowl turned down even more. There was a flash of emotion in Ryoma's eyes momentarily, though Tezuka could have just imagined it because of the darkness of the room. Abruptly, Ryoma flopped back down on the bed and drew the covers around himself, turning his back to Tezuka. "I don't want to talk about that anymore, Kunimitsu."

XXX

Ryoma gritted his teeth, trying to loosen his fingers, which were clenched into fists, but that only made him clench his fists tighter.

He was being unfair to Kunimitsu. His husband had every right to think of adopting a child, had every right to discuss the possibility of an addition to their family, but Ryoma had turned him down without listening to him.

He was feeling insecure. He had been, even from the moment he had accepted Kunimitsu's proposal. He had wanted to give them a chance, wanted to give the very idea of marriage a chance, which was why he had agreed to marry Kunimitsu in the first place.

However, he knew that he and Kunimitsu had different dreams. At one point, when everything revolved only around tennis, their dreams had been the same. They wanted to become the best tennis pros in the world. It was that simple.

Years later, the doctors confirmed that Kunimitsu's old injury was permanent, and no matter how many times he recovered, there would always be a risk of reinjuring his arm, until one day his arm would be destroyed for real. When Kunimitsu took on the path of his second dream, which was to be in the medical profession, their roads began to diverge.

Also, Ryoma knew that his husband liked children. Perhaps it was because of his upbringing, but Kunimitsu really did want to have a child of his own. With his marriage to Ryoma, he had sealed his fate, driving towards the dead end of a one-way street.

Ryoma could not give him any children. Like Momo had said, he did not have the 'necessary parts'. Well…he did. But those parts were dormant. Useless. Kunimitsu hadn't minded that, burying his dream of having his own child in favour of having Ryoma in his life instead. Ryoma was touched by Kunimitsu's sacrifice, but the fear remained in his heart.

He feared that as time went by… Kunimitsu would really change his mind about it.

Now it looked like his worst fears might be coming true. Kunimitsu was broaching a subject on children, when they were just over one year married. How much longer would his husband be able to hold on before his dreams of having a child overwhelmed him? If Ryoma agreed to adoption, what would their relationship be like in the future? Would a complete stranger throw their lives off balance?

Strong arms wrapped themselves around him at that moment, bringing him out of his thoughts as Kunimitsu hugged him from behind. His husband nuzzled against his neck, pressing a light kiss to soothe him. "I'm sorry, Ryoma. I won't touch this subject again. Not until you're ready." He continued to whisper apologies into his ear, and the guilt rose ten fold.

Ryoma turned around and threw his arms around his husband, kissing him desperately. He liked their lives now, with just each other for company. If he could, he wanted to have Tezuka to himself. Always.

For now, he would enjoy it being just the two of them. Just a little while longer…

XXXXXXXXX

Tezuka stifled a yawn as he helped himself to a cup of nice, strong coffee. He didn't get enough sleep yesterday, and while it wasn't completely his fault, he wasn't completely faultless either.

After Tezuka had awakened Ryoma's not so innocent side on their wedding night, the tennis pro was always seeking an opportunity to seduce him, and Tezuka was usually swept into Ryoma's pace easily. So many years of celibacy had caused his resistance towards his spouse to weaken, though if Tezuka was going to perform a major surgery the following day, one which would require his concentration and his energy to be at the highest levels, that was when he would put his foot down and his guard up. He would make it up to Ryoma later, of course.

Yesterday, however, Tezuka's guard was completely down, especially since Ryoma was distressed by something or so other he might have said. He had to pay the price today, as he stifled another yawn. Tennis pros had really scary stamina. This was one of those days he felt like there was a twenty year age difference between him and Ryoma instead of just two.

He was incredibly thankful that most of the operations that day were simple. Currently, the brown haired surgeon was having his break, and he took a few sheets of paper out of his suitcase, browsing through them. He had printed out information regarding hermaphrodites, and he used this chance to read up on them, so that he might understand Ryoma's condition better. He didn't want to say anything which might be sensitive to Ryoma again.

He barely got past the first paragraph when another yawn fought its way up his throat. He allowed the yawn to form, though he covered his mouth, so that it wouldn't be rude of him.

Someone breathed down his neck, and if it wasn't because Tezuka was too sleepy to mind, he would have jumped out of his skin. "Echizen has been keeping you _up_ the whole night?" An amused voice asked. Tezuka ignored the underlying pun, as he calmly began to pack the notes, though Inui's sharp eyes caught the title first.

"Hermaphrodites…an interesting subject." Inui raised an eyebrow at Tezuka. "You're quite a bookworm, but with such a schedule, I highly doubt the possibility of you reading such a topic out of the blue. There is a 90 percent chance this is related to Echizen."

Tezuka said nothing as he only threw Inui a sleepy glare. Inui left the table, though he returned some time later with a pile of notebooks. Tezuka could see Ryoma's name on each of the cover.

"Ii data…how could such valuable information have eluded me for so many years."

Tezuka tried to use a stronger glare, though the effect was dampened when he had to stifle a yawn yet again. "You will speak to no one about this." He warned.

"Of course. Of course. This data will be for my personal collection." Inui reassured him.

Tezuka threw him a wary look, but after a while, decided that Inui was no threat, and allowed him to sit there as he went about reading the notes again. Inui held a hand out. "May I?"

Tezuka permitted him to take some of the notes to browse through. Inui was an expert at catching keywords, and within minutes, he had a rough idea of what hermaphrodites were. "There are three types of hermaphrodites. Female pseudo, male pseudo and true hermaphrodites. I severely doubt Echizen's a female pseudo, since those would take on a female appearance, so is he a male pseudo or a true hermaphrodite?"

Tezuka thought on that. "I do not know."

Inui made a face at that. "I would think that you'd be the only one to know, aside from Echizen and his own parents. This is one data I can't collect after all, not without the risk of you taking my head off anyway. So which is he? Male pseudo types have a male appearance, and the other set of reproductive organs are dormant and not well formed. True hermaphrodites have complete sets of both reproductive organs, and both sets may be fully functioning."

Tezuka still didn't know which category did his spouse belong to. Ryoma looked like a true hermaphrodite…but…he insisted that he was predominantly male, and his female organs were dormant. So he was a male pseudo?

Inui flipped through his notebook. "Does he have a period?"

Tezuka blinked. "What?" He must have heard Inui wrong. Inui wasn't suggesting what he thought he was suggesting now, was he?

Inui looked up from his book. "A menstrual cycle. It's a sign of female fertility."

Tezuka stared at him with as much disbelief as his poker face would allow. Inui must be losing his mind to ask such a question. "Ryoma's a male." He deadpanned.

"Mm…yes…but he's part female too. You may never know, Tezuka. Even the slightest bit of possibility means that there is a chance…" The black haired man threw him a meaningful grin.

Tezuka shook his head. "No, Inui. I understand what you're trying to say, but it's impossible."

"Is it now?" Inui began flipping through his notebooks, taking one, reading through it, closing it and reaching for another. He kept on with this until he finally stopped at one of the notebooks around the bottom of the pile. He began reading through it, stopping at one of the pages as he perused it. "Hmm…now it makes sense…"

He closed the book before turning his gaze up to Tezuka, who was frowning at him, his poker face betraying no emotions. "Have you ever noticed that your dear spouse seems to have a certain preference to wearing black shorts or pants?"

Tezuka frowned. "Aa." He knew that Ryoma did like to wear that colour, but wasn't that a fashion statement for teenagers back then? What did wearing black have to do with anything?

Inui gave a grin. "I'm afraid it might be partially my fault. You see, there was one time he had actually worn shorts of another colour to practice…"

XXXXXX

_Ryoma gave a sigh, propping himself down on a bench. That…had been a most troublesome match. He didn't care that his senpai…Inui whatever his name was, was a regular and Seigaku's number three. Ryoma had beaten him. The regulars of Seigaku tennis club were nothing to boast about anyway._

_He changed into a clean set of clothes and popped open a can of Ponta before sipping calmly on it, relishing the cool, sweet flavour on his parched lips. This was one of the few pleasures in life he actually liked, aside from tennis. There wouldn't be a substitute which would come anywhere close to this._

_He lowered his can momentarily, frowning as he thought back of the match. He was saved because he had played against a way crazier player on a near daily basis, but that Inui's senpai's data tennis sure was scary. Was it even normal to walk around with one's face buried behind a notebook? How did the bespectacled senior even avoid crashing into anything. _

"_Your can of Ponta is currently tilted at a 15 degrees angle. I calculate another 3 and a half minutes before you start spilling your drink." A voice spoke up suddenly, bringing the first year prodigy out of his thoughts. It was only then that Ryoma realize that his bespectacled senior was seated nearby, and that dreadfully green notebook was in his hands. _

_Ryoma frowned, getting up instantly to leave. He turned towards the door and made his way to it. No sooner had his hand reach for the handle, however, did Inui call out to him._

"_Echizen-kun. What's that?" _

_Ryoma turned to look at him. "What's what?" He asked dully._

_Inui lifted a hand and pointed. "That stain…on your pants." _

_Ryoma glanced down. When he spotted it, Inui noted that he had gone a slight shade paler than usual. Hmm…a most interesting reaction._

"_A senpai accidentally bumped into me and spilled his drink down my clothes." Ryoma mumbled._

_Inui scribbled all that down into his notebook. "How strange. I don't think we have gone off for lunch break yet, Echi-" He looked up._

_Ryoma was nowhere to be found._

XXXXXX

Inui adjusted his glasses. "Well…I think he was a little wary of me since then. I've never seen him wear anything but black after that."

Tezuka didn't know what to think. He was torn between amazement and being disturbed at Inui knowing so much details about Ryoma, details even he didn't know of.

He thought back of the previous night, and shook his head again. "It's impossible." He said, finality in his tone. He didn't want to risk asking his spouse about this. It might upset Ryoma.

Inui sighed as he gave up and shrugged. "If you say so." Inui got up from his seat. "I'll have to return to my shift now. Please consider what I've just mentioned, Tezuka." With that, the data pharmacist left.

Tezuka remained seated for a long time, even after Inui had left. His thoughts were in chaos, and he struggled to regain control over his mind.

It was impossible. Tezuka had promised himself that he wouldn't even think of it. Ryoma was a male, so it was impossible. If there were any actual possibilities of children, it would only be through adoption. Tezuka was willing to wait until Ryoma was ready before he brought that up again though.

With that, Tezuka pushed those thoughts out of his mind with a firm resolve. He would not dwell on this any further. He silently cursed the tiny, stubborn twinge of hope which surfaced, thanks to Inui's words.

No matter how he tried, he could not put that flicker of hope out…

To be continued…

A/N: Muahahaha…I just love to bully Echizen. :p

**Please Read and Review. No Flames Please. Reviews help to keep my muse from taking a vacation. (grins)**

-Gwyn


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of its characters. If I did, the manga wouldn't have ended like that. (sobs)**

**Warning: Yaoi fanfiction. Slightly AU. MPREG. Slight Genderswitch.**

**Pairings: Tezuka X Echizen, Sanada X Yukimura, Momoshiro X Ann**

A/N: First and foremost, I'd like to apologize to all readers for the lateness of this one. (I've set a new record again…-.-). Thank you all for being so patient with me, and I hope you'd enjoy the chapter.

Secondly, another reminder is that this is an mpreg fanfiction. That part is just around the corner.

**Tsub4ki,** Ryoma's just bad with kids. It's a good thing he has a hubby like Tez. ::grins::

**just a gal**, ohohoho. Soon. Soon. Not in the current chapter but ah well…not giving spoilers.

**Mew**, I agree with you on that one. Echizen is just too fun to bully.

**Kat_sakura**, I apologize for not being able to update sooner. Had my hands tied, but thanks for your patience. Hope you'd like this chapter.

**Aurora**, yeah. I can't stop thinking of this story though, and I had to get it out or I'd be going nowhere with my thesis. I'm still focusing on thesis, though I'm typing this when my mind really needs a break.

**Itsuki**, ehehe. Yup I did.

**Yuujirou**, a third party huh…there are hints, but it won't be dominant in this one. If I do come around to writing the alternate fic, then yes, hints are stronger there. (it looks like we both like to bully Ryo-chan. XD)

**novvy**, glad you liked them. Thanks for your review.

**Aira**, yes he is. (I'd love to write a fic with Tezuka being the one preggers too. I already have one in mind where Tezuka, Sanada and Inui are going to be the ones to suffer, but only posting that in livejournal. :p). Currently continuing at a snail's pace. If I do manage to pass my thesis and graduate, I can update more regularly.

**HEIDI**, oh yes. Ann should show Ryoma what it's like to be a woman. He must learn the art of housework. XD

**Jenny**, Earthy-chan! ::huggleglomp attack:: The angst path is not in this one. It's in the alternate fic (which I will NOT be starting on until I've finished this one). This current fic is too genki to be compared to that one. XD

To the story then…

**Trials of Life**

By: Gwynhafra

Chapter 7

Ryoma yawned, propping his back up against the wall as he stared disinterestedly at his surroundings. He would love nothing more than to remain at home at that moment, napping away, but somehow or other, Momoshiro had managed to con him into coming to this place, which looked much more rundown compared to what Ryoma was used to seeing.

He studied the place. This was his first trip here, actually, so he might as well try to familiarize himself with the place. All around him were breathless males, and a small number of females bustling around him. No matter where he turned, the sight of sweaty bodies greeted him. In fact, he was the only one who was still relatively clean and dry.

He heard the squeak of shoes, the only sign of warning he got before he found a hyperactive redhead flying his direction, chasing after a tennis ball. Ryoma gave a yelp as he was promptly flattened under the other man's weight.

Kikumaru hurriedly bounced back to his feet, helping a disgruntled and unhappily squashed tennis pro up. "Gomen, ochibi. I might have been a little too concentrated on the match that I didn't see you seated there." He grinned sheepishly. Ryoma death-glared him for his indirect reference to his height.

First impression of his first visit to the Hataraki Sports Club—Very Poor.

Ryoma settled himself back down on his seat. As far as he knew, he had heard of this place from Kunimtsu, who came here during the weekends for tennis games to keep himself healthy. In fact, most of those who frequented this club were either working adults or students in institutions of higher learning. The monthly fees were rather costly after all, but the facilities were excellent. Hardly any elementary or high school students came here, not unless they came along with their family.

His husband wasn't able to make it that day though, having had a schedule to perform a surgery in the evening. Seeing that Ryoma was still in Japan, Momoshiro decided to drag Ryoma off to the club in Tezuka's place instead. All Ryoma had to do was to give an autograph and he was admitted into the place, apparently.

Therefore, Ryoma found himself in his current predicament, as he yawned again, wishing for the 30th time in an hour that he had remained at home. At least he could whip up some nice unacha while waiting for Kunimitsu to return, or maybe he could perfect his floor mopping skills and have Kunimitsu praise him for it when he returned. He would not lose to Ann when it came to housework…even if he didn't like it.

Ryoma glanced to his side as Momoshiro plopped down onto the seat next to him, wiping the sweat away from his face rather roughly. The green haired man inched away slightly; least he caught any stray droplets. He made a face as his best friend gulped down his water thirstily, then dumped the rest of the contents on his head before giving his head a shake, spraying droplets of water and…things Ryoma would rather not think about all over the place. He pulled his cap lower to protect his face from the unwelcome shower before looking up again when he thought that it was safe to do so.

Momoshiro leaned back, giving a contented sigh as he watched Oishi, Kikumaru, Fuji and his younger brother Yuuta play a match against each other. The former Dunk Smash player looked pretty drained even though he had only been playing a match, which would be considered only a warm up in Ryoma's career. He mused that Momo must not have much chances to play tennis, unless it was a once a week game like this.

He looked over at the others. Oishi did not seem to be having trouble at all, since he played tennis on a near daily basis thanks to his profession. Kikumaru was still bouncing about, and Ryoma couldn't help feeling mildly awed that the redhead remained so agile despite his age. Being a fitness center trainer sure had its benefits. Yuuta was having troubles, since he was also a salary man like Momo and therefore wouldn't be able to play tennis often too. As for Fuji, he was the only one of the former Seigaku regulars who had yet to enter the working world, as he was still in university, doing his Masters. He wasn't having any troubles too, as he was probably actively involved in his tennis club.

Ryoma turned from the four when he felt a soft tap on his shoulder. He soon found a camcorder shoved in his face, as an excited Momo played one of the recordings of his baby sons. Again.

"Look, look, Echizen! Takaya has learnt how to run! Look at him running towards Ann! Isn't he wonderful? Look at Ann's smile! She's so beautiful!" Momoshiro continued to gush at the recording, practically proclaiming his undying devotion to his family for the world to hear.

Ryoma sighed. Momo and his family complex. If Momo wasn't his friend he would have taken the camcorder and tossed it out of the window. He had seen those recordings so many times that it was getting annoying. But since it was Momo, he put up with it.

Momoshiro placed his camcorder on the bench, turning to look at the younger man. "Ne, Echizen. You've barely played even a game. Aren't you obsessed with tennis?"

Ryoma glanced over at where his friends were having a match. It was true that he loved tennis more than anything else…well…with the exception being Kunimitsu. He did have the Pinnacle of Perfection after all, which should be more than enough proof of his feelings for the sport. However, being in the pro tennis profession had made him more selective of his opponents, especially if he wanted to have a truly satisfying match. His seniors were just too…

"Mada mada dane…" Ryoma spoke the last thought out loud.

Momoshiro grabbed him in a playful headlock, and Ryoma gave a yell of protest as he nearly spilt his drink. "Just because you're way better than the rest of us at tennis doesn't give you the right to get cocky. You can't be that way na, you can't yo."

"Let me go, Momo-san." Ryoma struggled out of his best friend's sweaty grip. It felt gross…

Momoshiro pitied him after a while and let him go, smiling slightly as he recalled something else. "This reminds me of the time I tried to play wrestle with Takumi. The little guy just wouldn't give up as he tried to pry my arms off. Needless to say he wasn't successful. Ah…my boys are just too cute." Again, Momoshiro went into happy daddy mode, beaming as he thought of his sons. Ryoma let him go about with his antics as he turned his attention back to his Ponta, sipping slowly.

As Momo continued to fanboy over his family, completely oblivious to the odd stares some of the other club goers were giving him, Ryoma watched him quietly. Marriage was doing Momo good. No…he would have to rephrase that. _Family_ was doing Momo good. Did having a family really make such a difference?

"Ne, Momo-san." Ryoma began, even as he tried to sort the numerous questions he had in his mind.

Momoshiro stopped his intra-conversation as he looked over at the black-green haired man. "It's Momo-chan, or just call me Momo. Honestly, Echizen. When are you going to stop calling me Momo-san?"

Ryoma ignored his question, plowing away with his own query instead. "Do you still remember what it was like when it was just you and Ann-san…right after you married?"

That question seemed to have triggered yet another happy memory in Momo's head, for a silly smile had just spread on his face. "Aa. We were happy, of course. Since we had been dating for a few years, it was only natural if we took our relationship to the next level. I could still remember what it was like as a newlywed. We were always together, and even the shortest time of separation would make us uncomfortable. It was just like a fairytale…"

'You're both still acting like newlyweds anyway.' Ryoma couldn't help that thought. He toyed with the strings of his racket slightly. "Then…after your two sons were born…don't you think your relationship with Ann-san has changed?"

"Of course." Momoshiro grinned. "We're closer than ever."

Ryoma twiddled with his racket even more. "Closer? Don't you feel that they are getting between the two of you, interrupting your relationship when it was fine with just both of you?"

Momoshiro frowned at him. "Echizen…those two came into our lives as a result of our love, Ann and I. They're ours, and of course they help to make us closer. Ann gave me two beautiful sons, and she's such a wonderful mother that any sane husband would fall for her all over again."

Ryoma thought it over. That made sense. So maybe a child might bring him and Kunimitsu closer. However…

"What if there were adopted? Would you two still be as close?" Ryoma asked quietly.

Momoshiro was silent for a while. Ryoma took that as a negative and looked away. It was just as he feared.

To his surprise, his best friend burst out with laughter not too long later. Ryoma glanced back at him in mild confusion. The black haired man patted him on the shoulder, shaking his head slightly.

"Now I see. I was wondering why you had voluntarily started a conversation about my family. That wasn't like you at all." Momoshiro continued patting his shoulder. "If you have something you wanted to talk to me about, couldn't you have been more direct? You don't have to use a roundabout way to ask me. We're friends after all."

Ryoma looked highly embarrassed now that Momoshiro had somewhat guessed his thoughts. He pulled down his cap and gave a soft 'ceh'.

Momoshiro gave him a few more pats and withdrew his hand. "Well then, what is it you would like to talk about? I daresay this is related to Tezuka-san."

"What gave you the idea I wasn't asking that for myself anyway?" Ryoma muttered, frowning slightly.

"You're not a children person. I've known you long enough to know that." Momoshiro stated point blank. Ryoma could not dispute that. The older man scratched his head and looked slightly thoughtful. "Let's see…so if I have interpreted your question right, Tezuka-san wants children." His statement was answered by a small nod from Ryoma. "Of course, for the two of you the only option is adoption, since your family is a little unconventional in the first place anyway, and you're worried that it's going to make him love you less."

Ryoma couldn't help wondering how his usually absent minded friend could pinpoint it so accurately. He must be getting predictable. He gave another weak nod to Momo's question.

Momoshiro promptly hit Ryoma lightly on the back of his head for that. "Baka Echizen! Tezuka's crazy over you. What makes you think that adopting a child is going to make him like you any less?" He cleared his throat, looking all ready to go into lecture mode. "Listen, Echizen. Just because Tezuka is thinking of children, it doesn't mean that he's regretting his marriage to you. There are some men who, once they reach a certain age or once they're married, would feel the desire to become fathers. This is because of the influence of their upbringing, and traditionalists like Tezuka have this mentality, since they were brought up that way. It's a natural thing. Even I wanted to become a parent after I married Ann, and I'm not a traditionalist."

Ryoma was quiet at that. Momoshiro sensed another bout of distress coming up and hurriedly patted Ryoma's shoulder. "Don't worry. It doesn't mean that ALL men would have the urge to become parents, so you're still normal even though you don't want to have children."

When Ryoma didn't say anything, Momoshiro cleared his throat, proceeding with the second question to get the tennis pro's mind off that subject. "Anyway…you're worried that if the both of you adopt a child, your relationship will not be the same again. Granted, there is no blood link between the both of you and the child you adopt, but…if you ask me, I think they're both nearly the same, an adopted child and a biological child."

Ryoma frowned at him. "In what way are they the same?" He asked flatly.

Momoshiro scratched his head. "Well…think of it this way. It takes two consenting parties to create a biological child, unless it was unplanned…" Momo went slightly pink at this point, and Ryoma raised an eyebrow. Oh? Who was the lucky brat? Takumi or Takaya? Before Ryoma could raise that question, Momo plowed on. "It also takes two consenting parties to adopt a child. Surely both parents would have agreed to the adoption or it would not take place, unless one party wants to spell disaster for the marriage. In this sense, aren't both types of children the same, or similar? An adopted child would belong to the two of you as much as a biological child would."

Ryoma didn't look too convinced. Momo patted his shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile. "I believe Tezuka-san wouldn't raise this question again, as long as you're not ready for it. As I said, it would take both your consent. However, Echizen, having a child in the family isn't bad at all. Tezuka has been lonely, so a child might be able to keep him company…"

"He has me." Ryoma muttered, interrupting the sentence.

"…when you're away. You're not there all the time, Echizen. I've never been in a long distance relationship before, but from how I see it, I don't think I would have been able to survive one. Just the thought of leaving my Ann and my boys for months and months…" he caught himself at the stare Ryoma gave him, bringing him back to the discussed subject. "Anyway, just think it over. If anything else, I'm sure Tezuka-san would accept whatever decision you come up with."

Right at that moment, the four's game had ended, and Kikumaru bounced over to the bench. Momoshiro got up to have a singles match against Fuji, and Ryoma soon found himself crushed by his hyperactive, redheaded friend. He didn't take notice though, his mind still too filled with Momoshiro's words. The same question ran through his mind.

_Should he agree to adopt a child?_

XXXXXXXXX

Another half year passed quickly. Ryoma had filed that thought to the back of his head, not wanting to think about it, and life went on as usual for the both of them.

Once again, he went back to Japan when he had the chance. He was quite lucky this round as his coach had given both him and Kevin a holiday for about a month, and Ryoma was on the first plane to Japan just an hour after he had said that.

The holiday was considered quite long for him, and he tried his best to be a good spouse, keeping his husband company as much as he could throughout that time. Somehow, Momo's words of Tezuka being lonely when he wasn't around haunted him, and he was trying to make up for lost time.

Tezuka did seem rather cheerful with him around, taking them out to dinner, listening attentively as Ryoma spoke of his matches and his opponents. Ryoma was glad to see his husband in bright spirits, and that too made his day better.

Therefore, he certainly hadn't expected Tezuka to be rushing out again right after he came back from work, barely giving him so much of a peck on the cheek before doing so.

"Kunimitsu? What's wrong?" Ryoma asked, looking up from his tennis magazine at seeing the brunette change out of his doctor's coat hurriedly before changing into something more casual.

Tezuka took his car keys from the dresser and dropped them inside his pocket with a jingle. "I need to head to the tailor's in a while to check on my order of a formal suit. I have an hour's time before I have to return to the hospital for a short briefing."

Ryoma blinked. "Why would you need a formal suit in the hospital?"

His husband had stridden over to the dresser again and was now combing his hair. "It's not for work. Tenipuri hospital will be having its 30th anniversary, and a number of us were invited to the annual dinner, which will be in a week's time. For the few of us who are new to this, we will be given a briefing on the protocol of the occasion. Where we would be sitting, when do we stand and give the applause for the founder…something along those lines."

"Hmm?" Ryoma smirked. "Sounds like fun." He had been to a number of dinners organized by some sponsors or so other, so he was pretty familiar with the conventions of these formal occasions. "Are those invited allowed to bring their spouses?"

Tezuka paused for a while at that, casting a glance at Ryoma. Something about that look made Ryoma frown. He turned back to dealing with his hair as he spoke on.

"Yes. We are allowed to bring our spouses…it's not compulsory though."

Ryoma smiled. "Good. I want to go too."

Again that look. Tezuka walked over and placed a gentle hand on Ryoma's shoulder. "It's not compulsory, Ryoma. You … don't need to go."

"But I want to." He insisted stubbornly, turning his golden hazel eyes to Tezuka, knowing that his husband wouldn't refuse him if he did that.

Tezuka averted his gaze.

The golden stare became a glare, as a scowl found itself to Ryoma's features. "You don't want me to go." He realized aloud.

Tezuka winced slightly. "It's not that, Ryoma."

Ryoma shook his head. He didn't need to listen anymore. It was only natural if Tezuka was reluctant to introduce his spouse to his colleagues. Who knew what would happen if his actual gender was revealed. Without a word, Ryoma picked up his pillow, threw Tezuka one last glare and headed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. There was another slam moments later, from the direction of the guestroom.

XXX

Tezuka was very happy when his spouse mentioned that he had a one month holiday, and was able to spend time with him during that duration. As far as he knew, his spouse was beaten by Nanjirou in one of the lesser tournaments, and was moping about it for some time. Ryoma was, however, optimistic that he would beat his father again in the actual major tournaments. It was always that cycle for the Echizen father and son anyway.

When Ryoma came back to Japan, Tezuka noted that he was no longer unhappy about the match, and instead looked pretty cheery, going so much as to describe his matches in the Grand Slam with a smile on his face. Tezuka hardly cut in, knowing that it always made Ryoma happy to think of tennis anyway. It worked the same for him, even if he wasn't playing tennis as aggressively now.

When the higher-ups had extended an invitation for the dinner, Tezuka was a little indecisive about it. It was an honour, of course, to be invited for the dinner, and the staff was encouraged to bring along their family for the occasion. Tezuka had no problem with bringing Ryoma with him. There was only one catch with that though.

What was Ryoma going to wear for that night?

The dress code was formal, and of course, the ladies would be wearing evening gowns to the dinner. Tezuka noticed that the younger ladies, married or not, would prefer to wear gowns which revealed their shoulders and a small amount of chest. That would be a dead giveaway for Ryoma should he wear that, and if he wore one like the older ladies did, he might look a little out of place.

Speaking of which, Tezuka also knew that his spouse absolutely hated cross-dressing. In fact, he hated anything which might even remotely associate him of his other gender. Should he go, he would be forced to cross-dress in a figure hugging gown and be seen by a hall full of people. That would make Ryoma awkward for the whole night, and Tezuka didn't want that.

That was why he had come to the decision of going alone for the dinner.

Now, however, as he watched his spouse stomp out of the room, he was starting to wonder if letting Ryoma go might be a better idea…

He threw a glance at his watch. He would have to talk to his spouse later. He was running late!

XXXXXXXXX

"My, Echizen-kun. How rare of you to offer to babysit my boys." Ann smiled, her eyes looking slightly amused at seeing her husband's best friend standing in the doorway.

Ryoma dragged himself into the house. "I just felt like it." He muttered sleepily. He hadn't been sleeping well yesterday. He had to blame the guestroom's air conditioning system for that. The room was too cold even though he had two layers of blankets on him…hmm…in fact didn't he only have one layer of blanket on him? Kunimitsu must have…no…he wasn't going to say anything to Kunimitsu.

Ann closed the door, watching as he sat down on the couch, leaning backwards and resting his head, closing his eyes momentarily. She sighed. Now what had happened over at the Tezuka household? Ryoma could be so obvious when he was in one of his sulking sessions.

"Since you're so tired maybe you should take a rest at home instead of forcing yourself to come over and babysit them."

That made Ryoma open his eyes again as he sat up straight. "I'm not tired. I can babysit just fine." He insisted stubbornly.

"Panda!" Takumi chirped, pointing at Ryoma. Ryoma death glared the brat to no effect.

Ann tried her best to keep a straight face, even as she went inside to get a can of Ponta. Hopefully all the sugar would give the tennis pro more energy.

"Now then, instead of looking so weary, care to talk about what's going on between you and Tezuka-san?" Ann asked gently. She was hoping too much though. Ryoma was just not the type of person to have heart to heart talk.

He must be more tired than she thought though, as he gave in and mumbled, "Kunimitsu is going for his hospital's annual dinner."

Ann nodded. "And?"

Ryoma's head hung slightly. "He doesn't want me there."

Ann couldn't help wondering at his words. Tezuka not wanting Ryoma to be there with him? How unlikely. Unless…ah…could it be because of _that_…?

"Echizen-kun, have you ever been to a formal occasion before, like that dinner?" Ann asked, smiling.

Ryoma snorted instantly. "Of course. I'm a tennis pro, remember. I have to attend functions all the time."

Ann shook her head. "I'm sorry. I should have worded that question better. Have you ever gone to a formal occasion in female disguise before?"

Ryoma paused to recall. He shook his head moments later. Of course he wouldn't have. Before he had married Kunimitsu, he had never been in touch with his 'feminine' side. It was only now he had to acknowledge the female side of him. He was still trying to escape reality, so he wasn't too happy with the reminder of his other side.

Ann chuckled. "So you don't know. Wait here." She placed Takaya into his arms and went to the back. After a while, she held a long flowing material in her hands, lifting it up to let Ryoma have a better look.

Ryoma frowned. "That's…what I have to wear?"

"Of course. For formal occasions, the ladies will usually have to wear an evening gown like this. Have you ever worn one before?" Ann smiled a little evilly.

Ryoma paled. Such a plunging neckline…there was no way he would wear something like this.

"I can't wear this…" Ryoma spoke quietly. He now saw Kunimitsu's logic in not wanting him to go. There was no way he could turn up dressed like that, not without wearing prosthetic breasts first, and he'd rather quit tennis and hop into a pool full of sharks before he did that.

Ann refolded the gown and set it on the couch before sitting down on the opposite of Ryoma's couch, placing her hands in her lap. "I believe your husband must have thought of this too. That's why he wouldn't want you to know. Everyone would know immediately that you aren't female."

"Hn." Ryoma looked away, trying to keep his expression nonchalant even though he was upset.

Ann could see that, and she patted him on the shoulder. "Don't worry. There is another type of dress code you can opt for other than an evening gown."

Ryoma turned back to her immediately. "There is?"

Ann smiled. "A Kimono, of course."

XXX

Ryoma was not too familiar with the kimono, or at least he had never worn one before. He came from America, so kimono was something he had hardly seen before he came back to Japan. His father might have worn it on a number of occasions when he was younger, just to get his fans crazy with their "Kyaa! Samurai!" screams. You'd think that they associated kimonos with samurais. To his knowledge, his mother had never worn one, and from the photos albums, not even when she married his father. So yes, kimonos were as strange to him as sky diving was.

Nevertheless, he followed Ann to her wardrobe, and she opened it, Ryoma was surprised to see only four kimonos, since he had expected to see a whole cupboard full of it. One was, of course, the hakama, the kimono worn commonly during summer. One was a white kimono he couldn't name. Another was made of silk, but looked too plain for his tastes. The last was also made of silk, but had a floral design and did look quite pretty. If he were to be going to a dinner as Tezuka's 'wife', this would be perfect.

He took the hem of the kimono, admiring it and feeling the silk run through his fingers. It was so flowery that it was girly, but he would survive. Besides…he looked forward to seeing Kunimitsu's reaction when he wore this.

Ann placed a hand on his shoulder, making him turn his attention to her. She shook her head. "No. You wouldn't be wearing that to the dinner. That is for single ladies. You'd be wearing this instead if you're going as Tezuka's spouse." She held up the plain looking kimono.

Ryoma frowned. "Yadda." He preferred the one he was holding currently.

Ann sighed. "Echizen-kun, there is a reason why that one has such an attractive pattern. If you wear that, you'd be giving the other men this signal - 'I'm single and eligible for marriage. Come get me.' I don't think your husband is going to be very happy to see you swarmed by other men now, is he?"

Good point. Ryoma let go of the kimono immediately. He turned his attention back to the plain kimono. It did look more modest than the other one, but after looking it over a few times, there was a touch of elegance to it after all.

"If there is another type of attire for formal occasions, why didn't Kunimitsu mention it to me?" He wondered aloud, the hurt returning.

Ann gave a soft cough. "Well…the thing is…it's not easy to wear a kimono.

She was definitely underestimating him. Ryoma turned his gaze back to the kimono. Which part of that was difficult to wear? "Mada mada dane." He muttered.

Ann shrugged, taking down the plain kimono and the white, unidentified one. Ryoma couldn't help wondering why she was taking both, and she passed both kimono to him.

"Put them on. The white one is a hadajuban. It's the undergarment for kimono which you would put on first before putting your other kimono on."

Oh. _Oh_. So this was underwear for kimono. Why would she allow Ryoma to wear such a thing, which belonged to her too. Ryoma couldn't help feeling a little uncomfortable at that thought.

Ann snorted. "I hardly use it, and I can count the amount of times I've worn that. Don't worry. You can wear it. I believe you shouldn't have any problem with that one. Oh yeah, when you wear that, you'll have to wear padding. You put this around your waist and bust to give yourself a more feminine shape. If you have too much curves this would help you cover it, and if you have too little…" She trailed off, knowing that he got her point. "Once you've worn that, put on the other kimono. That's the houmongi."

"Uisu." Ryoma headed over to the washroom and took a look at the kimono in his hands. He lifted the white hadajuban before him to study it briefly, then, after some time he resigned to his fate and began to put on the garment. It was easy, as he could roughly figure out how to wrap it around him. Ann was right about the padding, as he examined himself in the bathroom mirror. It did give him more of a bust line and a waist, since he had no feminine curves (not much anyway). As much as it pained him, it was a necessary addition to his disguise.

Now then, to the kimono…what was it called again…ah yes, the houmongi. Ryoma lifted that one up and frowned. The size looked rather big, and Ryoma briefly wondered how Ann fitted into this. Nevertheless, he managed to wrap it around his slender frame nicely, and after that, he looked around for the belt to keep the whole thing intact. His eyes widened when he noticed the array of belts that Ann had given to him. Was he supposed to wear _all_ of them, or just choose one? He didn't think he needed all of them anyway. He just selected one of the belts, tied it around his waist, and stood in front of the mirror to check out his handiwork. Perfect!

Smirking, the black-green haired man walked out of the bathroom, heading back to the bedroom, where Ann was bouncing Takaya in her lap. Ann looked over at the sound of the door opening. "Ah, Echizen-kun. You're-" She stopped there as her jaw fell open.

For there stood Echizen in his kimono clad splendor. No, actually, there stood Echizen in his poorly-clad splendor. The way Echizen put on the kimono was like how he would put on a bathrobe, just wrap it simply and tie it around his waist. Ann could see the white undergarment clearly as it was revealed around his chest area. Also…the obi…oh…the obi…

Ann's self control snapped, as she ended up in a fit of laughter, laughing so hard that she had to clutch her stomach. Her son giggled, amused by the sound of laughter.

She finally managed to compose herself enough to sit up straight again, biting the inside of her cheeks to keep herself from going for round two. Apparently, Ryoma had taken only one of the obi, the obi-jime, which was a cord which was supposed to be tied on top of the obi, and used it to hold his kimono by tying it in the same style he tied his tennis shoelaces, with a simple butterfly knot behind his back. However, as the obi jime was way longer than his shoelaces, it now looked like a very long tailed, alien butterfly had landed on his back and stayed there.

Setting her son on the bed, she walked over to Echizen, shaking her head. "That's not how you put on a kimono." She said softly. Reaching out, she gave one end of the butterfly knot a tug, and the whole kimono came off immediately, leaving Ryoma only clad in the undergarment. Ignoring the black-green haired man's protests, she picked up the silky material and wrapped it around Ryoma, showing him the proper way to wear it.

"You shouldn't overlap the left side of the kimono with the right. That's only for the dead, before you bury them. You should wrap the right side over your body first, then overlap it with the left." She instructed, helping Echizen put on the kimono as she spoke. She couldn't blame him for wrapping left first though. He was a south paw, so it was probably instinctual.

Ryoma turned a little pink at someone helping him dress, like he was a little kid, but he cooperated anyway. He wanted to be done with this as soon as possible anyway.

Ann next retrieved the obi and came back to him. Ryoma blinked, realizing that she had brought over _all_ the ribbons. Why would she need so many?

"Hold the cloth there. Yes. Just like that." She instructed as she made him adjust the length of the kimono, so that it was now up to his ankles. She then proceeded to wrap the belt around him, or at least, the one called the Koshi-Himo sash, which was the first belt tied around the waist. Ryoma gave an involuntary squeak as she tightened the obi savagely.

"It's hard to breathe." He complained.

"I've tied it right then." She replied almost unsympathetically, even as she made the obi tighter still.

Once she was done, she took another belt, which had a shorter width than the first one, and tied it around the Koshi-Himo sash she had put on him earlier on. Having done that, she finally tied the cord-like obi jime (the one Ryoma had tied in butterfly knots earlier on) to complete the set. Once she was done, she straightened up, studied her handiwork and nodded.

"You look very pretty." She complimented.

Ryoma didn't usually take that as a compliment, but as he studied himself in the mirror, he did look presentable for the dinner. At least he wouldn't end up embarrassing his husband.

He took a look at the wardrobe. Without the presence of the kimono he was wearing, the kimono section of the cupboard looked so empty.

"Why do you have so few kimono?" He couldn't help asking.

Ann continued to smoothen the fabric. "Kimono can be very…pricey. Takeshi and I aren't exactly rich, so it wouldn't be wise to spend so much money on kimono. Besides, we only wear them for certain occasions only." She went to the cupboard and touched the flowery kimono briefly. "Takeshi and I bought this when we were still dating. It was for the first time I went to meet his parents with the wish of getting them to accept me as Takeshi's girlfriend. His parents were nice and accepted me almost immediately. I never thought I'd ever see such a goofy grin on Takeshi's face. Not even when onii-chan accepted him as my boyfriend did he look this happy."

She returned to his side and patted him on the shoulder. "As for the kimono you are wearing, that was given to me by my mother the day I got married. It symbolized my transition to womanhood. I have treasured it ever since."

Ryoma glanced down at the kimono. "Is it alright for me to wear this then?"

Ann nodded. She gave him a pair of vinyl zori sandals to go with the entire assemble. "Right. Let's head to the living room. We can practice your steps there."

XXX

15 minutes later. Practice was over. No, he most certainly hadn't mastered the art of walking in a kimono, but he mastered the art of destroying one.

On the way to the living room, Ryoma had tripped, not used to walking in those sandals, and not used to walking in such constricting clothing. There was a loud rip, and Ryoma ended up on the floor in a tangle of arms and legs and torn cloth. He even broke the straps of the sandals. He could still remember how dark Ann's face had become at the sight of her precious kimono being reduced to tatters, and after changing back to his clothes, he apologized to her and fled from the house.

Ryoma sighed guiltily. He had torn her most precious, one and only houmongi. True, he could replace that with ten of those easily considering his pay as a tennis pro, but that kimono held irreplaceable value, since it was given to her by her mother. He sighed again. No matter what, he would make it up to her. For now, he would buy her the replacements and get a few of his own. It wouldn't be so bad if he tore his own kimono anyway.

He asked his mother to join him, since he was shopping for ladies' kimono, and would definitely need one of that gender to help him with the selections. His mother was no expert of kimono herself, but since the kimono section was well labeled, he could find the houmongi.

After purchasing a few kimono and three pairs of sandals, he had lunch with his mother and sent her home. Once that was done, he made his way meekly over to Momoshiro's house, and held the bag of kimono to Ann when she greeted the door.

She didn't seem angry at him. Sure, she still looked a little heartbroken that she no longer had that treasured houmongi of hers, but she didn't hold it against Ryoma.

"Come on in." She invited gently, opening the door wider. At seeing his hesitance, she smiled. "You still have to practice, no?"

XXX

This time, they took the practice slower. For that day, Ryoma concentrated on learning how to put on the kimono and tie the obi. Putting it on was fine, but tying the obi was a different story altogether. No matter how he tried, he couldn't seem to get it right.

After seeing Ryoma's 5th attempt at mummifying himself, Ann gave a sigh and took the obi from him. "I think it wasn't such a good idea to let you use this after all. Why don't you put this on instead?" She gave him a pre-tied ribbon which looked quite pretty. "That's a Butterfly Obi. You only have to wrap the belt around you and insert this wire hanger of the obi into the belt and it's done."

Ryoma gave her an incredulous stare. "Couldn't you have brought this out in the first place?"

Ann merely smiled in reply.

XXXXXX

Ann had work the following day, and Ryoma spent the day in the guest room, putting on the kimono as practice. He could hear his husband mentioning that he was leaving for work, hear the closing of the front door and the start of the engine as Kunimitsu drove off.

Ryoma had not spoken to him for two days. While it had started out as a silent treatment, it had now served as a form of motivation for him to learn as much as he could about kimono. He would not talk to his husband until he had finally mastered the way to wear a kimono and walk in it. He would have to do that if he wanted to go to the dinner with him after all.

Sometime after noon, Ryoma headed over. He put on the kimono only after he was there, and Ann gave an approving nod to see that he had learnt to put in on properly. "Now then. Today you will learn the proper way of walking in a kimono. Remember, use small, dainty steps. You must walk like a heartbeat. A gentle heartbeat. Also, in no circumstances are you allowed to use your split steps in this." She told him sternly.

Ryoma frowned. "I know that." He tried to walk as she had demonstrated, but it wasn't long before she held up a hand, indicating for him to stop.

"Your steps should be like a heartbeat." She repeated firmly.

Ryoma began to protest, "I am walking like a heartbeat…"

"…of a heart attack patient!" Ann continued for him. She placed a hand on Ryoma's shoulder. "Slow down, Echizen. You're not meant to walk fast in a kimono, nor are you meant to pull long strides. You are not rushing for your wedding. You're going to a dinner. Now then, try again."

He did manage to get the speed right, but he still walked like a guy. It was like teaching a crab how to walk straight. In the end, Ann drew a line on the ground and made him walk across it. This was to make sure he walked straight and also to walk with that ladylike gait which would be more appropriate for kimono wearers.

He had some reservations to doing that walk. Not only must he walk so dreadfully slow, he also had to rock his hips from side to side with each step…while walking in a straight line and not crossing his feet accidentally which would cause him to fall over if that happened. The amount of concentration involved did not faze him. He was used to doing things which required full concentration. It was the gait which embarrassed him. Real men did not sway their hips.

Ann walked better than he did, maintaining that graceful gait without making it look too flirtatious, and heck, she was balancing her baby Takaya on her hip as she did that!

When Ryoma finally attempted to achieve that catlike gait, he walked like someone who was suffering from cramps on one side of his hips as he hobbled along the line. Ann kept her face straight, but young Takumi wasn't so tactful. He started laughing, and his baby brother joined him with giggles. Ryoma was so mortified that he didn't want to do that again, had Ann not reminded him of his goal. He winced as he got into position to try again, stubbornness written all over his features.

No matter how hard it was, he would do it.

For Kunimitsu.

XXXXXX

"Right, now give a slight bow." Ann instructed, wrapping up the four days' lessons.

Ryoma obeyed, dipping his head and his upper body slightly and instantly feeling the obi cutting into his chest. 'Ow…ow…ow…ow…'

"Good. Now raise."

'Ow…ow…ow…ow…'

Ann clapped her hand, signaling the end of their training. Ryoma couldn't help feeling a sense of relief. This was far more challenging than his warm-up sessions, and he was glad it was all over. Momoshiro's wife could be such a slave driver. He wondered if those schoolchildren she taught suffered the same thing too.

"It's not perfect, but I believe you are ready. It's about time you started speaking to your husband too." She smiled.

'How did she know I was not speaking to Kunimitsu anyway?' Ryoma wondered to himself. It must be those scary women's instincts he had heard of.

He thanked her and headed home. Kunimitsu's shift should end in about half an hour. In the meantime, he'd try to come up an apology for ignoring him for the past few days.

XXX

When Tezuka returned home that day, it was to a quiet house. Then again, the house was quiet these few days anyway. Ryoma didn't speak to him at all, preferring to lock himself up in the guestroom whenever he was home, and initially Tezuka thought it was a small tantrum for not being able to go, but now, the lack of communication was really starting to get to him. Maybe he should reconsider his decision to not let Ryoma go. Who knew, they might be able to come up with a solution for the evening gown problem too.

He first went to their room to hang his coat, and as he switched on the lights and headed towards the wardrobe, he heard a soft rustle coming from their bed.

"Kunimitsu." Ryoma called to him gently.

Tezuka blinked, not believing his ears. Had Ryoma finally decided to move back to their bedroom? He swallowed, turning around. "Ryoma, I…" The words died in his throat, which had suddenly gone very, very dry. He blinked. Once. Twice. The vision of Ryoma sitting on their bed in a kimono still looked very real to him.

His mind reeled at the sudden attack to his self control, and he vaguely wondered if Ryoma had upgraded his tantrum attack. Was he going to seduce him by wearing this, then lock himself up in the guestroom leaving Tezuka to deal with a very _big_ problem by himself? Even his spouse couldn't be this cruel!

Tezuka's poker face remained unchanging, despite the more than usual blinking of his eyes. "Ryoma, I…" He swallowed and tried again. "I'm going to sleep in the guestroom." With that, he clapped his hand to his nose, spun around and attempted to flee. Ryoma moved fast, despite being in a kimono, and he grabbed hold of his hand before making him turn around. Tezuka had a close up view of his spouse, and could feel another nosebleed building up.

Ryoma seemed to know where his thoughts were going, and he smirked as Tezuka tried to flee to the guestroom again. "Ceh. You're acting like we're not married." He pulled Tezuka's head down. "Kiss me." He commanded.

Tezuka obeyed.

XXX

Ryoma picked at his kimono, which was lying somewhere at the foot of their bed. He tossed it into the laundry basket around the corner of their room and rolled back to face his spouse. "Ceh. It took me over 20 minutes to put that on, but less than one minute for you to take that all off." He sulked.

Tezuka raised an eyebrow at him. "You didn't complain earlier on." He stated flatly.

"Mm." Ryoma snuggled up to him, feeling affectionate. He toyed with Tezuka's hair briefly before sitting up, looking his spouse in the eye.

"Kunimitsu. I want to go to that dinner with you." Before Tezuka could open his mouth, Ryoma silenced him with a finger to his lips. "I understand how you were only looking out for me, since you didn't know what I was to wear to the dinner, but I've been practicing with that…" He gestured to the kimono. "…for about four days now, and while it's not perfect, I'm fairly sure I can walk in that without tripping." Ryoma turned back to him. "Well?"

Tezuka stared at him for a moment, then gave a soft chuckle. "I understand. We'll go together then." He hugged his spouse closer to himself. "The kimono. That is one thing I hadn't expected you to touch. From what I know it takes ages to learn how to wear one."

"Mada mada dane, Kunimitsu." Ryoma gave a yawn, settling his head against Kunimitsu's chest. It had been days of going through hell, but in the end, it was so worth it…

XXXXXXXXX

The night of the annual dinner finally arrived. Ryoma was incredibly thankful that they had driven most of the way here. He severely doubted he could keep up with this 'womanly walk' for any longer than half an hour. The sandals were comfortable, but he didn't like walking so slowly. More than once, he found himself tempted to just lift the kimono skirt up and walk with his usual pace.

However, Ryoma thwarted that thought as he reminded himself. He was not the tennis pro spouse of Tezuka. No. Today, he wasn't Echizen Ryoma, but Tezuka Ryoko, the demure little wife of the surgeon. Just the thought of him being a 'wife' made him shudder. He would never be able to live this down…

He kept by Tezuka's side, feeling uncomfortable at being surrounded by unfamiliar faces. He wasn't the most sociable person in the world, and as long as it wasn't related to the tennis world, he'd rather have nothing to do with them. Tezuka didn't say anything, though his husband touched his hand lightly, probably sensing his distress. The brunette's light brown eyes flicked to him briefly, and once Ryoma was sure he had gathered enough courage, he gave a small nod to his spouse, who led them over to the tables prepared for them.

Ryoma was glad that he had come after all. More than one lady (and a small number of ukes) had tried to come near his husband, though a golden stare from Ryoma kept them at bay. He gave a smirk to Tezuka. His husband's poker face had its charms to the others too after all.

Looking around him, he noticed that not many attended the dinner in a kimono, with many of them preferring suits and gowns. He was one of the few who did, to the point that he felt like he was cosplaying. After studying the gowns and their plunging necklines for a while, Ryoma felt a renewed sense of gratitude to Ann for giving him an alternative.

"Tezuka-kun." A coy voice made him look over to see who was calling his husband. Apparently it was a middle aged man, who was walking in their direction with a lady Ryoma presumed was his wife. Tezuka gave a respectful bow, and Ryoma did the same, ignoring how the obi was crushing his chest.

"So you're chosen to attend this. The director has gotten soft; Normally we do not allow trainees to attend such a function. Only full fledged doctors are allowed here, and well…this is my 10th year of attending this." The man crowed, and Ryoma instantly marked him down as an enemy.

Tezuka seemed to have noticed how he had tensed, for he touched his hand lightly again to calm him down. He gave the man a nod. "The director is very kind to have me chosen for this. I am honoured."

"You should be." The man replied flatly. He finally looked at Ryoma, as if looking at him for the first time. "Well? Who's this? You've managed to get yourself a date?"

Tezuka placed one hand on his spouse's shoulder. "Taida-san, meet Ryoko. She's my wife. Ryoko, this is Taida, a senior of mine and a fellow surgeon…" He was still speaking when Taida gave an exclamation.

"Your wife?" He sounded like he had just heard a scandal.

The whole hall went quiet temporarily, and Ryoma squirmed under the stares of Tezuka's colleagues. The next moment, a number had surrounded them, looking at him with interest.

"You're actually married, Tezuka-san. How surprising." One colleague asked, patting Tezuka on the back.

"You didn't invite us for the wedding. How mean." Another chirped.

Tezuka gave a slight bow. "My apologies. It was a private, traditional affair, and the only ones who had attended were family."

"What, you got her pregnant and had to marry her quickly?" The next moment, Taida found himself pinned with twin glares. Ryoma seethed, barely able to contain the very snarky retort he had ready at the tip of his tongue. Just who did this person take him for? Tezuka did not take that indirect insult lightly too, as his glasses flashed dangerously.

Taida took an involuntary step backwards, while holding his hands up in a pacifying manner. "Maa…maa…I was only joking. You don't have to get that angry, Tezuka-kun."

"I would appreciate it if you refrain from such careless jokes towards my wife. Please excuse us." Tezuka placed one hand around Ryoma and steered him away. Ryoma was more than happy to leave, though he wished he could give that jerk a piece of his mind.

"It wouldn't be wise of me to throw my handbag at him now, would it?" Ryoma grumbled.

"Aa." The vein throbbing in his head remained even after he had put a distance between himself and his senior. Dr Taida could be so tactless, even more so than Murasaki.

Ryoma threw him a small smirk. "Well, if I wanted to throw something at him, I should have filled it with tennis balls first." He blinked when he went to a table with at least two familiar faces. Tezuka pulled a chair for him to sit in, and later dropped into the chair next to his.

"You look pretty, Echizen-buchou." Was the first comment at the table.

Ryoma glared. With the exceptions of his husband, his best friend and his best friend's wife, no one was allowed to call him pretty. No one, not even if it was his happy-go-lucky former teammate.

"How did you know it was me, Keita? You could tell?" He asked a little moodily.

Keita gave a laugh. "I can't tell that it's you, but it must be. There's no way Tezuka-san would dare to take another person to dinner."

He had a point…

Ryoma didn't say anything, but took the chance to study the man. He hadn't seen Itsuki Keita in a long time, not since they were in high school. He noted that Keita had grown since then, and was now just slightly shorter than Tezuka. It was good to see him again though.

He turned his gaze to the lavender haired who was seated next to Keita. She gave a nod to him in greeting. "Murasaki Ai desu. Yoroshiku."

Ryoma had heard of her from his husband, who spoke of his close circle of friends from the hospital very fondly. He thought it would be redundant to introduce himself, since quite a number of people would know him already, but he did so all the same. "Echizen Ryoma desu. Yoroshiku."

He didn't need to introduce himself to Yamato Yuudai, Tezuka's former captain, so he gave a nod in greeting and remained silent. He turned back to Itsuki and Murasaki.

"How is it that the both of you could attend this too?" He asked, hoping he didn't sound too rude by that.

Itsuki grinned. "I'm related to someone here, and I brought her along too."

"That's right. There's no way I can attend this otherwise. I don't think I have a chance to be the best employee of my department anyway…" Musaraki started her pessimistic intrapersonal talks, and Ryoma could see why Tezuka had mentioned that she was Itsuki's direct opposite.

He blinked at something she mentioned. "Department?" He asked, cutting off her increasingly dark monologues.

Itsuki took over with the replies. "Hai. The two of us graduated last year, and were sent to Tenipuri hospital for housemanship too. I was sent to the pediatric section, while Ai-chan was sent to the gynaecology section. You didn't tell him that, Tezuka-san?"

"Gomen. It must have slipped my mind." Tezuka gave them a curt apology.

Ryoma threw a look at the lavender haired lady. A gynae huh…he wouldn't be going to her for treatment then. At that he gave a sigh of relief.

A chair next to Ryoma was pulled out, and the next moment Inui sat down next to him. "My apologies for being late. The train came half an hour later than calculated." He turned slightly to look at Ryoma, "There's a 100 percent chance you're Echizen."

"I just said that." Itsuki grinned.

"How is it that you're invited to this too?" Ryoma couldn't help asking warily, glancing nervously at the data master. Inui wasn't in charge of the catering services for the day now, was he?

Inui adjusted his glasses. "Hmm…I'm not too sure, actually. One moment I was talking to the director about introducing the new Inui's Special Cowpox Antibiotics as a treatment for patients, and the next moment he had sent me out of his room with an invitation card to this annual dinner. He didn't speak to me about the antibiotics anymore though." He sighed.

The Tezuka couple exchanged amused looks at that. What a way to get an invitation card. Then again, it was Inui they were talking about.

Ryoma's unease at having to wear a kimono in a hall filled with strangers began to diminish as the ones at their table started a conversation regarding tennis, and before long, he began to feel very much at home. It felt like he was back in the good old days again as Itsuki and him recalled some of their matches, while Yamato and Tezuka spoke of the matches before Ryoma joined their school. Inui wasn't from their school, so he couldn't really join in the conversation, but he did manage to get a lot of valuable, belated data from them. Murasaki wasn't from their school either, so she just listened as they described everything.

This was turning out to be pretty simple. The director of the hospital stood up to give his speech, and after that, they had dinner. Ryoma was glad that everything was going so smoothly. He's have hated it if things turned complicated.

After dinner, they could either choose to linger and socialize, or leave immediately. The two anti-socials chose the latter, but before they could run off, some of Tezuka's colleagues came up to him and began striking a conversation. Somehow, the revelation that Tezuka was married caught most of their interest, as they probably thought him emotionally or physically incapable of getting himself a wife. Tezuka's eternally poker face seemed to have caused quite a number of rumours, as much as he had secret admirers.

Ryoma could understand though. His husband had a certain aura around him which drew people to him yet at the same time kept them at a distance from him. As his husband's friends continued to bombard them with questions, the black-green haired tennis pro had to consciously control his facial features, as he had to keep his smirk off his face and put on a ladylike smile instead. He also had to use his falsetto or they'd be scared off by his 'male' voice. He lost track of what questions he was asked, but he came up with one scenario on the spot.

_Tezuka was the captain of his tennis club. Ryoko was his number one fangirl. Both of them got together after Ryoko accidentally threw a pompom into his face. They dated for a number of years, with Tezuka going about with his tennis practices and Ryoko fangirling over him non stop until he married her to stop her from fangirling. The End._

It was a far fetched story. It must have been, judging by the look on the faces around them once Ryoma had finished, as they couldn't possibly believe that someone like Tezuka would marry a fangirl like that. Even Tezuka raised an eyebrow, giving Ryoma a 'couldn't you have come up with something better' look. Ryoma gave him an 'I'm not a storyteller so why don't you try coming up with something' look back. Tezuka gave a sigh, putting one hand on Ryoma's shoulders.

"That's all there is to it." He stated, going along with Ryoma's very poor romance story.

"S-Sugoi…" His colleagues eventually bought it, especially since Tezuka had admitted to that with such a serious face. They wouldn't be able to look at him the same way again. All of them began staring at Ryoma as if he were some kind of exotic specimen, one which had managed to become the wife of a seemingly asexual surgeon.

Before Tezuka could excuse himself again, they fired another question, one which Tezuka had seen coming.

"So, do you have any children yet?"

It was a perfectly ordinary question. After all, when finding out one was married, wouldn't that be the next question? However, Tezuka knew how sensitive Ryoma was over questions like that, and he gave them a look which plainly said that the conversation was over.

"We'll be taking our leave now. Please excuse us." With that, he steered his spouse away from those people.

Ryoma touched his arm lightly. "I'm fine, Kunimitsu. I'm already used to questions like that. Could you get me something to drink?" He was thirsty from speaking in a falsetto for so long, and he didn't want to walk all the way to the table to get the drinks. Not in this kimono anyway.

Tezuka nodded, leaving his side briefly to get a cup of juice for his spouse. There was a short queue at the table, and by the time he returned to Ryoma's side, he found his spouse surrounded by a few men, who seemed to be trying to strike a conversation with him. Tezuka frowned. Granted, Ryoma's houmongi did give off the signal that he was married and not available, but since he was one of the few who wore a kimono in the hall, it was unavoidable that he would attract attention anyway.

Judging by their body language, the men were trying to flirt with his spouse. Tezuka didn't know if he should feel sorry for them. A poor bunch of perfectly straight males hitting on his equally _male _spouse_. _

Ryoma looked up at him, his expression immediately filled with relief. "Kunimitsu."

Tezuka wrapped his arm around Ryoma's waist, giving the other males a 'He's mine!' glare. He excused himself and tried to make his way to the exit again.

Unfortunately, the director happened to be standing around there, and he caught sight of Tezuka. He made a beeline towards him, taking another man with him as he did so.

"Ah, Tezuka-kun. Just the man I was talking about. Leaving so soon?" The director asked.

Tezuka gave a polite bow. "I'm afraid I have something to attend to at home, so I'll have to take my leave early."

The director gave a snort. "This is the first time you've come to our annual dinner. Don't leave so soon. Stay a while longer. Just when I was talking to my son Haruka about how you've always worked overtime without complaint, you have to go prove me wrong."

Ryoma stared, recognizing another familiar face. Takahiro Haruka, his former teammate. Ryoma and him were friends, once upon a time when they were captain and vice-captain of Seigaku junior high tennis club respectively during their third year. However, when Takahiro went to Rikkai Dai during senior high, that tentative friendship became bitter rivalry. Ryoma still hadn't quite forgotten the grudge of Rikkai Dai taking the championship in his third year, and Ryoma didn't have the chance to change that record ever since. He noted now with some displeasure that Takahiro had gotten taller than him. He blamed his baka oyaji for giving him all those short genes.

The former Chessmaster glanced in his direction briefly, probably as curious as the others had been as to what kind of a wife the wooden block Tezuka had. He turned away after a while, showing no signs of recognizing him, and Ryoma gave himself another pat on the back for his disguise.

The director greeted Ryoma politely once Tezuka dutifully introduced him as his 'wife'. After a moment of trying to make conversation with him, he noted that Ryoma was the quiet type, and decided to be the one to do most of the talking instead. He began patting Tezuka's shoulder, speaking of his accomplishments and praising him for being so dedicated even though he was still under housemanship. Ryoma gave his husband a small smile of pride. The brunette had worked hard to reach where he was now, and Ryoma was glad that the director acknowledged his efforts.

After some time, the director changed the topic to something more related to their field of work instead, and as much as Ryoma wanted to listen to them, some of the jargons had him blinking in confusion. After a while, Ryoma felt a little restless, and excused himself to get something to drink.

He had barely left the table when he heard footsteps behind him. Before he could turn around, a soft chuckle could be heard.

"Who would have thought that a former tennis captain would actually wear like that?"

Ryoma turned around, staring right into Takahiro's expressionless face. The man crossed his arms, staring at him for a while, and smiled slightly. "It's been a while, Echizen-san."

"Takahiro…how did you know it's me? Because I was with Kunimitsu?" The rest who knew him seemed to have thought so.

Takahiro cocked his head to one side. "I wasn't too sure if the two of you were still together, so no." Before Ryoma could fire something at him, he reached out, and for a fleeting moment, Ryoma thought that the guy was trying to touch his face, and immediately went defensive. However, Takahiro didn't touch him at all, and instead held a strand of his hair.

"This gave you off. I don't think black-green hair is the most common colour around." He stated solemnly.

Ryoma's eyes widened slightly. Some of his hair was coming loose from inside the wig. This was bad. He nervously tried to tuck those wayward strands back.

Takahiro sighed. "Instead of fixing your hair here, why not go to the washroom. You'll have a mirror there, at least."

Ryoma threw a glance in Tezuka's direction. Takahiro followed his line of vision and understood. "I'll inform your husband of your whereabouts."

Ryoma felt less of a grudge against him now. "I'll leave it to you then. Thank you." He headed over to the gents as fast as his sandal-clad feet could carry him.

The minute he pushed open the door, however, he realized he had made a very big mistake. There were three occupants at the urinals when he entered, and all three looked over at him when he walked in, halting whatever 'business' they were attending to instantly.

There was a flurry of movement, as the three occupants tried to zip up their pants hurriedly. "Lady! This is the men's toilet. You're not supposed to be here!" One of them yelped indignantly.

Ryoma turned a bright shade of red. He had completely forgotten that he was not Echizen Ryoma, but Ryoko at the moment. He was so used to walking to the gents that he had gone on autopilot mode and walked right in there subconsciously.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I hadn't noticed the sign." He gave a lame lie, a weak laugh and fled out of the loo. Heading over to the ladies instead, Ryoma paused momentarily before the door, his hand hovering over the handle. Granted, he had to come here because of his disguise, but he was a male through and through. To walk into the ladies…it was just wrong…

After steeling himself, he applied pressure to the handle, pushing down before swinging the door open, stepping right into the forbidden lands.

Everything here…was just like the gents, save the urinals. A couple of ladies were chatting in front of the mirror even as they fixed their makeup, and Ryoma could catch bits and pieces of the conversation. He frowned as "Miss so and so did such a thing which caused everyone to be surprised"…really…why were they speaking of topics so unrelated to loo-going. Couldn't they just do their business quickly and leave? Maybe women just liked the toilet's ambience, since it was very conducive for gossiping?

He headed to one of the cubicles and locked himself inside it before tending to his problem again, tucking those strands into the wig. No matter how he tried though, the strands would always fall out again. Ryoma silently cursed his uncooperative hair, then cursed himself to be cursing hair of all things.

He stopped his attempts after a while. He would have to redo his whole hair before putting on the wig again. He'd need a mirror for that, and unfortunately the only one available was the one outside, and those two were still chattering away incessantly. He couldn't risk anyone seeing him without his wig on. They'd recognize him in an instant, since he didn't put any contacts on. (He hated the feeling of it, and refused to add any other contraptions to his eyes with the exception of sunglasses).

He waited patiently, drawing on more of his patience than he actually had. After what felt like an eternity, those two finally left the washroom, still chattering all the way. Ryoma waited until he couldn't hear their voices anymore before stepping out of the cubicle and heading over to the mirror, his hands going to his hair. He froze before he could undo the wig though. There was one more problem he had to take care of. He needed to prevent anyone from walking into the toilet.

Heading to the door, he wondered if it would be all right for him to just lock it. If he did that, someone might inform the higher ups, and they'd open the door all the same. He opened the door and looked outside, peering around for anything which could help him solve this. After a while, he spotted a 'cleaning-in-progress' sign outside another washroom, and walked quietly over to it. He 'borrowed' the sign temporarily and returned to the loo, setting the sign before the door before locking the door itself. This way, at least if anyone came over and noticed the door locked, they'd think it was for maintenance purposes.

He removed his wig and took out the clips from his hair. Instantly his black-green hair fell around him like a dark wave. Ryoma ran his fingers through his hair, trying to smoothen it. He should have brought a comb with him. Since he hadn't, this was the best he could do. After tying his hair up, he replaced the clips and paused momentarily to inspect his handiwork. Perfect! With that, he replaced the wig and the clips to the wig and stepped out.

After replacing the sign at its correct position, Ryoma made his way back to Tezuka. He spotted his husband _still_ in a conversation with the director, with Takahiro standing next to them, looking bored. Making up his mind, Ryoma decided to head off for a short breather. He'd die if he had to listen to their alien talk again.

He walked out of the dining hall, heading outside, looking for a place with less people. The faces of strangers were just too overwhelming for him.

He eventually found himself making his haunt in the small garden outside the hall, which was strangely deserted. Most of the people were probably still inside socializing. He gave a contented sigh, feeling much better now that he was outdoors. He'd wait here a while then, at least until his husband called his phone.

He thought he heard someone getting sick near him, and for a brief moment, contemplated if he should go over to take a look. Curiosity won in the end, and against his better judgment, he padded over to see who it was.

He blinked, recognizing the middle aged man immediately. "Taida-san, are you alright?" He asked curiously. Maybe he should go tell Kunimitsu that his senior was ill.

The man turned around, unfocused eyes turned his direction. Oh, so he wasn't ill. He was drunk.

He blinked. Once. Twice. A slow smile spread upon his face, as the man seemed to recognize him even in that state. "Ah…you're that…Ryoko-chan, Dr. Tezuka's wife." He hiccoughed, swaying slightly on his feet even though he was standing upright.

"Yes I am." For a fleeting moment, Ryoma was worried that the guy was going to collapse. "I'll…go get Kunimitsu."

"No! Stay here. Please." The guy implored. He gave his head a shake, as if trying to clear it, and nearly toppled over thanks to that. Ryoma went over to steady him before he cracked his skull. "I just…need some fresh air, that's all. I'm…hic…perfectly fine." The man insisted.

Ryoma tried to move away, but it seemed that the guy's arm was still around him. He tightened his hold when Ryoma fidgeted, and the tennis pro decided to stay put for the moment. The man would probably keel over right away if he left.

The man looked at him again after some time, using an intense, yet somewhat unfocused stare that Ryoma was beginning to feel very uncomfortable.

"You're very pretty, Ryoko-chan."

The tennis pro stiffened. How would girls usually react to something like this? Perhaps it was meant as a compliment?

"Thank you, Taida-san." He responded, trying to be as polite as possible.

The man grinned, inching closer, and Ryoma instinctively moved away slightly to maintain that small distance between them.

"It's such a waste, being married to a guy like that. How did he manage to get such a catch anyway?"

Ryoma bristled immediately. 'What?' "I'm perfectly happy with my husband."

"Are you now." He leaned closer, and instantly Ryoma was hit by the stench of alcohol and vomit. "Tell me, is he boring in bed?"

Ryoma's mouth fell open, as his eyes widened, not expecting such a question. He closed his mouth again, gritting his teeth. "How dare you!" He swung his hand, intending to slap the guy for his insolence.

Despite being drunk, Taida caught his hand easily. The next moment, the senior surgeon had flipped him over, pinning him underneath. "You're so feisty. Despite your looks, you're quite a kitten. I like that!" He attempted to kiss Ryoma, who evaded, wincing as he felt those disgustingly sloppy lips against his cheek.

He felt rough hands moving to the front of his kimono, and his mind instantly went blank. No, not in the way it would have had it been Kunimitsu touching him. His mind had gone blank from panic.

'Kuso! He's going to feel the lack of chest there, and my cover will be blown…what if the obi gets undone? It takes up to 20 minutes to tie it, and what if my wig falls off too…' He struggled both to keep his chaotic mind under control, and to throw his attacker off him.

His efforts were made difficult by the fact that he was dressed in a kimono, and did not have much freedom of movement. Also, the guy was heavy, his weight pining him down quite efficiently.

"Kunimitsu!" He eventually gave up his manly pride as he yelled, feeling very much like a damsel in distress.

The guy covered his mouth immediately. Ryoma tried to bite him, but perhaps in his drunken haze, Taida was not able to feel it. Ryoma gave a whimper as the man slipped his hand beneath the fold of the kimono…then collapsed on him.

'Eh?' Ryoma looked up, seeing a seething Tezuka standing over them, while holding one of his shoes. He gave his senior's prone body a kick, rolling him off Ryoma before helping his spouse to his feet.

"My apologies for not being here sooner. Are you alright?" Tezuka asked, hugging Ryoma to his chest as he stroked his hair soothingly. Ryoma never thought he'd be so relieved to see his husband. He was still shaking, no thanks to that incident, but he started to calm in the brunette's embrace.

He tensed when he heard a groan from Taida, who looked like he was beginning to stir. Tezuka's glasses had a hard glint as he took his hard-soled formal shoes and swatted Taida again, knocking him out.

"Kunimitsu, he was drunk." Ryoma stated, feeling a little sorry for the guy despite what he had done.

"He made advances towards you." Tezuka stated calmly, as if it justified everything. He put his shoe back on before steering Ryoma away, fully intending to take him back home.

Ryoma smirked at him. "Heh. So you have come to rescue me with a shoe of all things? What is he, a roach?"

Tezuka's face turned a little pink at that. He gave a soft cough to hide his embarrassment. "It was the most easily available thing at that time. He's a roach indeed. I don't like him when he's sober, and I like him less when he's drunk."

Ryoma grinned again, then leaned against him. "Thank you, Kunimitsu."

XXX

The journey home was silent. Ryoma rushed off to the bathroom once he reached home, taking a thorough shower to get rid of the feeling of those hands on him. He placed the kimono in the laundry basket before heading out, toweling his hair. Tezuka was reading something, and at seeing Ryoma leave the bathroom, he set down his book and gestured Ryoma to him, making him sit next to him as he took the towel, helping Ryoma dry his hair.

Ryoma stayed still, allowing his husband to towel the moisture out of his hair. He enjoyed the feeling for a moment before he spoke up. "Kunimitsu."

"Hmm?" Tezuka asked, his hands still working on Ryoma's hair.

Ryoma fidgeted slightly. "I've been thinking…"

Tezuka raised an eyebrow, though of course Ryoma wasn't able to see that. "About what?" He asked, his hands still moving.

"About adoption."

Tezuka's hand stilled immediately. Ryoma made a sound of protest, and after a while, Tezuka's hand started moving again.

"What about adoption?" His voice was neutral.

Ryoma turned around, stopping his hands by taking them into his own. He smiled at his husband. "Give me a few more years to fully enjoy my career. After that…let's adopt a child."

Tezuka's eyes widened slightly, looking as if he was having trouble believing what Ryoma had said. The black-green haired man turned away, looking slightly bashful. "You've wanted children for a while now. I'm not really good with kids, but…I guess I can learn how to take care of one. It shouldn't be too bad, having another person in the house…" He was cut off when Tezuka wrapped his arms around him.

"I'm glad, Ryoma. Thank you." His husband sounded genuinely happy.

Ryoma wrapped his arms around Tezuka, returning the hug. He had been doubtful when he had come upon that decision, but after seeing how happy it made his husband, he felt that it was worth it after all.

**To be continued…**

A/N: I'd like to credit a few websites for the kimono details. If you would like to know more about Kimono, I would highly recommend them.

http:/www(dot)japanesekimono(dot)com(slash)wear(underscore)a(underscore)kimono(dot)htm

http:/www(dot)japanesekimono(dot)com(slash)obi(underscore)belts(dot)htm

http:/www(dot)japaneselifestyle(dot)com(dot)au(slash)fashion(slash)hadajuban(underscore)kimono(dot)html

http:/www(dot)japaneselifestyle(dot)com(dot)au(slash)fashion(slash)houmongi(underscore)kimono(dot)html

**Mini Drama**

**Momoshiro**: Are? Adoption? That's not MPREG.

**Fuji**: (chuckles) Saa…

**Inui**: Rest assured that this will be an MPREG fic. The writer has not revealed much, but according to my data, she is intending to come to that part soon.

**Echizen**: Also…why did you people come to the idea that it's MY household which will be hosting the MPREG event?

**Kikumaru**: Hoi hoi. Isn't that obvious? Because the two of you are the main chars after all. I can't wait to see you all chubby.

**Echizen**: (scowls) I'm not going to be the one chubby. Kunimitsu's my wife. He's going to be the one chubby.

**Tezuka:** (cough)

**Echizen**: (glares)

**Inui**: We'll see who's the lucky one then. In the meantime, everyone had better brace themselves for it. Personally, I'd like to see a chubby Tezuka. Ii data…

**Tezuka**: Inui, 100 laps now!

::End of Mini Drama::

**Please Read and Review. No Flames Please.**

-Gwyn


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of its chars. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.**

**Warning: Yaoi fanfiction. Slightly AU. MPREG. Slight Genderswitch.**

**Pairings: Tezuka X Echizen, Sanada X Yukimura, Momoshiro X Ann**

A/N: At last! A fairly quick update. (I think) So sorry for the wait.

**Itsuki**, glad you liked it. Thanks for the review.

**NSS**, To be honest, the previous chapter was still under hiatus. I just had a few hours of a stretch of free time one fine day, and I took the chance to type.

**Mew**, I'd have failed if you liked him. :p . I agree with the kimono part. It's just too naughty to not put it in. XD

**nothing**, Thanks. (is happy). Here's the next chapter. Hope you'll like it.

**Tsub4ki**, lol. I could just picture you laughing and your roommate getting startled. Yes, both of them should learn to communicate better. It's a headache to have two wooden blocks in the house.

**Kat_sakura**, here's the next chapter. Enjoy! (grins)

**Jenny**, oh yes. Ryoma's personal seduction tactics – KIMONO! XDXD. I don't even want to think of the angst path for now. Long, long way to go. T.T. The angst path is going to be written as a separate story, but it refers back to this, since this is the main story. (I'm so NOT going to write companion fics again. I don't have the time. T.T). The real fight will come much, much later. Not going to be a pretty scene. As for Itsuki, he's not related to Haruka-chan. They just happened to have relatives working in the hospital, but they were complete strangers before they knew each other in Seigaku. Have to find some way to slot the 'annoying Takahiro bit' in one of the chapters. XD

**heidi**, actually, he prefers adoption. Pregnancy is going to be something he doesn't like. coughspoilerscough. :p

**Aurora**, yup, SanaYuki will be making an appearance in one of the later chapters. They're my OTP2, and I just can't neglect them. XD. I wonder if I should put my OTP3 – Data Pair in here too. :p

Be warned that there will be…eh…certain hints in this chapter. Nothing too brain scarring or explicit though, so it's not necessary to build shelters.

I'll try to update regularly. Uwaa! I don't even want to think of my first draft, which I have to hand in to my supervisor in August. (escaping reality)

To the story then…

**Trials of Life**

By: Gwynhafra

Chapter 8

Even by the time of Ryoma's next return to Japan, Tezuka still hadn't quite relinquished his grudge towards Dr. Taida yet. Taida had, not surprisingly, recalled nothing of the incident the night before, as he had been too drunk to do that. Tezuka couldn't really do anything about it, except to keep Ryoma far away from that guy, and to make sure he didn't let Ryoma go to such parties anymore. (Even if he did, he would not let Ryoma out of his sight again)

He spent the rest of his days at work avoiding his senior who, as usual, was bullying the trainees. Tezuka was to become a fully qualified surgeon that year, and Taida picked on him less. Another reason why the senior surgeon didn't offend him too much anymore was that apparently the director himself was quite fond of Tezuka, and spoke of him rather highly. It wouldn't do well to get on the director's bad side.

He gave a slightly relieved sigh when his shift ended, and after making a few rounds to check on his patients, Tezuka decided to call it a day, as he went to meet his friends in the cafeteria.

Itsuki and Murasaki seemed to be having some kind of quarrel (on Murasaki's part. Itsuki didn't look like he was quarreling at all), over tennis, it seemed, as they both rooted for different players. Inui and Yamato didn't join them, as they had their hands full thanks to their schedule.

Tezuka went to purchase a bottle of mineral water before preparing to leave. Itsuki looked up temporarily to throw him a smile. "You're leaving now, Tezuka-senpai?"

"Aa." Tezuka replied, taking off his coat and folding it neatly. He opened the bottle of water before taking a sip. Once his thirst was quenched a little, he replaced the cap and turned to his friends.

"I'll take my leave now then." He told them.

Itsuki waved cheerfully. "It wouldn't be nice to keep Echizen-kun waiting at home. You had better hurry. See you tomorrow." He then turned back to Murasaki. "Now as I was saying, Kirihara Akira would definitely win this round…"

Tezuka tuned them out, but before he could even take more than ten steps away from the table, a harried looking nurse burst into the cafeteria. She caught sight of Tezuka and made a beeline towards him, relief written all over her face.

"Thank goodness you haven't left yet, doctor. We have an emergency." She told him in a rush, still trying to catch her breath.

Tezuka nodded understandingly, even as he put his coat back on. It had been a crazy week, with more mishaps than usual. (Tezuka blamed the holidays and the merry-making). Doctors from most departments had their hands full, and the surgeons were not exempted. As far as Tezuka knew, Inui had to make some painkillers as their stock ran out, and Yamato had to tend to a lot of people for outpatient injuries. Tezuka himself had been working overtime for almost a week now, and today was no exception.

After making a quick call to inform his spouse that he would be going home late that day, Tezuka followed the nurse. "What is the situation?"

"Our patient has been involved in a car accident. Early 20s, female. She might have some internal damage as she had been bleeding for a while now. We'd need to tend to her and stop the bleeding, or her life will be in danger."

"I see." Tezuka frowned. He doubted he'd be able to do this alone. He might be a full fledged surgeon that year, but he did not have enough experience with this type of situation. "We'd need more than one surgeon, if possible." He spotted Dr. Taida right ahead of him. Not the best of choices, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

"Taida-senpai." He called out, heading towards the senior surgeon.

Taida halted momentarily at being addressed, turned around, spotted him, and turned away again, as he continued walking.

Tezuka had to catch up to him in order to speak with him. At seeing the brunette, Taida made an extremely displeased face. "What is it, Tezuka-kun? I'm in a rush so make it quick."

Tezuka's put on his serious expression. "We have an emergency. A patient has internal bleeding after being involved in a car accident. It would be better if an experienced surgeon like yourself could tend to her too."

Taida continued walking. "No. Can't do. My shift is over." He jabbed his hand at the clock as he spoke. "You'll tend to it then. The director has high hopes in you anyway. Good luck, Tezuka-kun."

The senior surgeon picked up his bag and wanted to leave, but Tezuka stood in his way, blocking him. "Taida-senpai, I would really need your help with this. I'm not that experienced yet, and this procedure carries a very high risk. I can't do this alone. If we waste another moment, the patient's life will be at risk."

Taida gave an exasperated sigh. "You're so young, Tezuka-kun. This happens all the time! It's a natural occurrence in this profession so you should get used to it. You're not a matyr. You can't go saving everyone anyway, so move aside! It's a critical situation for me too. I'm going to miss my football match!"

"No." Tezuka insisted stubbornly, his glasses flashing with disapproval.

No matter how Taida tried to sidestep him, Tezuka remained blocking his path. The senior surgeon scowled. How dare this man, this so-much-younger-than-him man, stand in his way?

"You're being very rude, Tezuka-kun." He stated coldly.

"My apologies, but I must insist on you joining me for this, Taida-senpai." Tezuka replied just as flatly.

The nurse, sensing an impending storm in the corridors, cleared her throat lightly. "I think you will be interested to hear that the patient is the wife of a super rich tycoon. Surely anyone who saves her life will be rewarded generously."

The senior surgeon halted his attempts to slip past Tezuka immediately. There was a moment's pause. In a heartbeat, Taida turned around, a professional smile on his face.

"Why didn't you say this sooner? Come on now. Let's go. We have a life to save! What do you think you're still standing there for, Tezuka-kun?"

If Tezuka was offended, he didn't show it on his face. Wordlessly, he too followed the nurse, heading to their patient's room.

Metres away from the ward, however, the nurse stopped abruptly, causing Taida to collide with her back. She slapped a hand to her forehead. "I forgot! I have to get Dr. Murasaki too. You two go on in. I'll be back in a while." The nurse took off in a run towards the cafeteria, hoping that the gynae was still there.

Both surgeons exchanged a look. 'Murasaki? Why her?'

The minute they stepped into the operating room, however, they understood.

Their patient was pregnant. By the looks of it, the accident must have triggered labour too.

Tezuka's eyes widened slightly at seeing all the blood on the sheets. The patient wasn't suffering from a miscarriage now, was she? Wordlessly, he strode over to check the monitors for her heart rate.

Taida checked her blood pressure. After a while, he too went to study the monitors. "Her blood pressure is getting low. It must be from the loss of blood." He told Tezuka.

"Aa." He heard the sounds of running footsteps, and moments later, Murasaki entered the room. The nurse closed the door behind her, leaving the three doctors to deal with the patient.

"Please check on the patient, Murasaki-san." Tezuka spoke curtly.

Murasaki used an ultrasound to check on the lady's condition. After watching for a while, she frowned.

"The baby's fine, for now. I can still see a steady heartbeat. From this, I daresay that she's around…7…..7 half months of pregnancy." She gave them both a solemn look. "She has gone into labour, but she's lost too much blood. I don't think a natural birth is possible. It might cost her her life. We'd have to do a C-section."

Taida stared at her. "Are you mad, woman? She doesn't even have much blood left in her, and you want to cut her up? If she doesn't bleed to death from childbirth, she will the minute we do a C-section on her!"

"Taida-senpai has a point. We do not know the extent of her internal injuries. If we perform the C-section, it might be fatal." Tezuka stated seriously.

"Would it make any difference if we do not perform the C-section? Which do you think is worse?" Murasaki threw back the challenge.

The patient was slipping in and out of consciousness. Tezuka threw the other two a stern glare to silence their quarrel. He had no idea how much of what they had said had been heard by the lady. This was not a good time to discourage her. With that, he made up his mind as he walked to the lady's side, placing a hand on her shoulder and giving her a reassuring squeeze.

"We're going to perform a C-section to save you and your baby's life." He informed the lady, keeping his features blank. He would not mention to her as to how risky this was going to be. The child was going to have a higher chance of surviving this procedure as compared to the mother.

As he moved aside to let Taida bring over the mask to sedate her for the surgery, a hand reached out, catching his coat.

The lady's eyes were fixed on him, though Tezuka could see that even that was taking a lot of her effort. "I don't care…about what…happens to…me. Please…save my baby…save my…Kei…" Her hands slipped, though Tezuka caught it and placed it next to her.

"We'll do our best." He told her. It was the most he could promise her. With that, the three set to work immediately.

It was a very trying task. They worked quickly, the tension mounting with each passing minute. After what felt like an eternity, Tezuka held the baby in his hands, a tiny, purple thing still warm and silent from its mother's womb. Tezuka cleared the baby's mouth and nose quickly, then gave a spank to the baby's bottom.

Nothing happened.

Tezuka frowned at the still silent baby. He spanked the baby again, a little harder this time, but the baby remained lifeless. A twinge of fear hit the brunette surgeon. If the baby didn't start breathing soon…

Murasaki echoed his fears aloud, as she started her nervous mutterings even as she hurriedly set to work, trying to stem the bleeding from the mother. "Get him breathing, Tezuka-san, or we'll be losing him." She threw a nervous glance at the monitor to check on the lady's heartbeat, then went back to stitching the incision carefully.

Taida began cleaning his surgical tools. "See what did I tell you? We're only wasting our time. The brat didn't survive in the end anyway. Ah…I missed my match…" He continued to groan and grumble incessantly.

Tezuka's nerves were already very high strung, no thanks to the whole procedure. The baby continued to turn blue in his hand, even though he had spanked him a few times, and the other two continued their mutterings.

Tezuka snapped, his glasses flashing angrily. "20 laps now!" He did not specify if that was meant for Murasaki, Taida, or the baby.

There was a soft choking sound. Moments later, the baby _screamed_.

Relief washed over the brunette, as he stared down at a very unhappy baby in his arms. The baby continued to voice his protests at being dragged out into the world too early. The brunette cleaned the baby up, cut his cord and wrapped him in a blanket. Once that was done, he went to tend to the lady's remaining injuries, while Murasaki checked the baby's health, weighed him and started putting down his details into a birth certificate.

There was the sound of the room's intercom switching on. "Doctors, the lady's husband is here. He insists on seeing his wife." The nurse could be heard saying.

"Tell him to get lost. We're not done yet." Taida spoke into the intercom irritably.

There was a short pause. After a while the intercom switched on again. "The man says that you don't know your place. Also, he commands you to let him see his wife."

Tezuka sighed. Some patients do have difficult family members. "His wife's condition is stable, but she needs to be tended to. I'll take his son out." He cradled the baby carefully in his arms, bouncing it lightly, and immediately the baby stopped crying and went to sleep.

He opened the door, stepped out of the room, and came face to face with the baby's father. The clock ticked as silence descended upon the two, who stared at each other in disbelief.

"Ah. It's you." They spoke at the same time.

"I never thought I'd see you here Tezuka, ahn?" The man folded his arms.

Tezuka gave a curt nod in greeting. "Atobe."

The diva didn't change much since they were in senior high. Still the same aristocratic air around him. Still that grey hair. His hair was now combed back though, no longer that princely hairstyle he had back in school.

Taida noticed him and started gaping. "Atobe Keigo…_the_ Atobe Keigo?" He strode over to them, exuding an air of absolute professionalism. Clearing his throat, he put his hands behind his back and started giving the usual diagnosis. "This was a very risky procedure, as a C-section had to be performed to save the baby and the lady's life. It took 4 hours, but the surgery was a success. Of course, it was because I place heavy emphasis on saving my patients' lives…" He stopped when Atobe held up a hand. As best as he could, he tried to keep the eager look of his face. Who knew what kind of a reward the diva would give him for saving the lives of those two.

"Ore-sama did not give you the permission to speak. Nor did ore-sama give you the permission to stand anywhere near me, peasant. Be gone." Atobe stated haughtily.

Taida blinked, obviously not expecting that. Tezuka sighed. "You're the same as usual, Atobe."

"And your face never changes, Tezuka." Atobe retorted.

Taida looked like he had eaten something bitter. "Then why are you speaking to Tezuka-kun so easily?" He couldn't help asking.

Atobe frowned at him. "Tezuka is…a special peasant. He is worthy of seeking an audience with me."

Murasaki left the room at that moment. "Good grief. You left me to do all the work alone, Taida-senpai." She saw Atobe and gave a slight nod. "Your wife's condition is stabilized. I will be moving her to a ward shortly to let her rest, or would you prefer that she be moved to a private ward?"

"A private ward. I insist that she gets the best care from you people." He stated, throwing a brief glance in the direction of the room.

Taida gaped. "Why are you speaking to Murasaki-chan too?" Why was he the only one singled out?

Atobe gave him a stare, as if just realizing his presence. "She doesn't irk my insight as much as you do. Now leave."

Taida did, with much muttering and swearing under his breath. Tezuka watched him go briefly, then turned back to Atobe. "As Taida-senpai had mentioned, it was a very risky procedure. Both your wife and child were in danger, but we have managed to save them. To cut it short, you have a son now, Atobe." He held out the tiny newborn to the grey-haired diva.

Atobe lowered his gaze to the tiny towel-clad form. For a brief moment, the smirk was wiped off his face, as there was a genuine smile instead. Tezuka, being in this profession for about two years now, had seen this gaze before, the kind of new daddy's gaze which most of the first-time fathers seem to put on at the first sight of their offspring.

The next moment, however, Atobe was back to his usual pompous self, the smirk back on his face. "A son. Kimiko will be happy." Tezuka continued to hold the baby out to Atobe, but he did not take it. "I'm not going to be the first one to hold him." The diva stated.

Tezuka understood. "Very well then." He passed the baby to Murasaki. While the baby did sound like his lungs were quite fully developed, Tezuka didn't want to let his guard down. It was better if the baby was put in the incubator. Just in case.

Atobe's wife was wheeled to the private ward. She remained motionless, still pale from the lack of blood, but her face gradually began having some of its colour back as an hour ticked by. Tezuka stayed to make sure no complications came up. Atobe was seated somewhere on his wife's left. He just sat there, not saying a word. Not even looking at her.

Tezuka eventually got up, jotting some last words in the records. "From her injuries, I'd say that she would have quite a full recovery, except…she may never be able to have a child again."

Atobe looked up at Tezuka when he said that. There seemed to be some kind of twitch in his face, as if he wasn't too sure just what kind of expression he should put on at hearing that news.

Tezuka stared back solemnly. "This accident has weakened her body. She may not be able to have another pregnancy."

Atobe finally threw a look at his wife, though he turned away again mere moments later. "How ironic." He stated. Tezuka had no idea what was he talking about, nor did he know why was Atobe acting like his wife was too hideous to look at or something, but he decided that it was not in his place to pry.

The brunette surgeon decided that his presence might not be needed in the room. Maybe that was why Atobe seemed so reluctant to show much concern towards his wife. He made to leave the room. "Another surgeon will be taking over this shift in a while. Don't worry. Your wife will be well taken care of. I will be taking my leave now. Good night, Atobe." With that, he closed the door behind him and strode down the corridor, eager to return home, where his spouse was waiting faithfully.

"Tezuka!" A voice called out. The brunette turned around to find Atobe walking over to him.

The diva stopped before him, pausing a moment (perhaps to phrase his words in his mind) before he spoke up. "You have saved my wife and my only child's life. Ore-sama has decided to reward you for that. From now onwards, ore-sama owes you a life debt. If you need anything, just give ore-sama a call. You should be honoured that I'm willing to entertain you."

"No thank you." Tezuka spoke curtly. He didn't have time to entertain the diva's antics. Ryoma was waiting for him.

Atobe didn't seem to like the idea of his offer being turned down so quickly. He caught up to Tezuka again. "Nevertheless, I'm insisting that you hold on to that life debt."

"And I say that it's not necessary. It was not by my efforts alone." By now, Tezuka had reached the waiting room right before the entrance of the hospital. No matter how Atobe pestered him, a no was no.

Atobe seemed to think about it a while. "Fine. I'll reward you by treating you supper then."

"I'll pass. I'm in a hurry, Atobe." Tezuka spoke tiredly.

Atobe blocked his way. "Such bravery, Tezuka, to challenge my commands. Very well then…I'm sure we'll have a better way to settle this." He looked up, and Tezuka was pretty sure he didn't like the glint in Atobe's eyes at that moment…

XXXXXXXXX

Less than ten minutes later, Tezuka found himself sitting in Atobe's limo, heading towards wherever the diva had in mind. He gave a sigh, recalling how crestfallen Ryoma had sounded when Tezuka called to mention that he would be really, really late home, and asked him not to wait up.

His mind went back to minutes earlier, when Atobe had given the 'suggestion' to settle their current dispute.

"_Jan! Ken! Pon!_"

Not for the first time, Tezuka silently scolded himself for his lack of skills when it came to Atobe's favourite Peasant's Game, which, strangely, he still kept in mind even though he was practically the richest man in Japan now.

It was the most mortifying sight, two fully grown men dueling it out at the waiting room through an elementary schoolchildren's game. It didn't help that one was a surgeon from that very reputable hospital itself, and the other was a permanent face on most of the business magazines' covers.

Needless to say, Tezuka got defeated pretty badly. He was still suffering from mild trauma now over that humiliating defeat, in front of an audience, no less, but he didn't show it on his face.

Speaking of face, the smirk on Atobe's couldn't be any bigger. He was smug to have things going his way, and he was generous at showing it.

He soon found himself in front of a restaurant he had never set foot in before. Atobe walked in, and immediately people started bowing left, right, centre at him. Tezuka daresay that Atobe came here on a fairly frequent basis.

He let the diva set the order, since Atobe seemed to be more familiar with the place. Atobe called for a waiter and made the order curtly, with half the names of the dishes being in a language Tezuka didn't understand. He busied himself with sipping a glass of water instead.

Atobe turned back to Tezuka. "I've reserved this whole section. It shouldn't matter even if we talk here. Be awed by my practicality."

Tezuka sighed. Atobe was the same as always.

"I'm surprised though, Tezuka. I thought you would have joined the tennis world. Who would have thought that you'd become a surgeon." Atobe raised an elegant eyebrow as he spoke.

Tezuka's right arm subconsciously gripped his left. "I could not enter professional tennis. My arm did not permit it." It wasn't as if he hated his current profession, but he did wish to be a tennis pro, to be able to play against his spouse on the courts, feeling the adrenaline rush and the absolute feeling of completion.

"I see." Was that a twinge of sympathy he heard in Atobe's voice? Nah…that couldn't be. Atobe and sympathy were antonyms. "Ah well. That means you can't beat me then. Ore-sama still plays tennis as a hobby, and I've hired numerous professional players to play against me, and needless to say I've won all of them. Hmph…peasants just can't help getting awed at my beautiful skill." Now that sounded more like Atobe…

Tezuka looked up when the dishes arrived. Atobe didn't order a lot, fortunately, since Tezuka didn't want a heavy meal when it was already so late at night. They began eating. Atobe started speaking about his current life. Tezuka had known about Atobe taking over his father's business, and humoured him as the diva started boasting about his current ventures.

The diva ordered a glass of wine to be poured out for Tezuka, who shook his head. "I don't drink."

"You're not going to turn down the offer, are you, Tezuka? Ahn?"

Tezuka twitched. Once the wine was poured out, it would be very rude of him to not drink it. Wordlessly, he drained his wine and replaced his glass on the table, ignoring the smirk on Atobe's face

The diva sipped on his own glass of wine. "You know, Tezuka. My wife, Kimiko. She was the daughter of one of the major shareholders of my company."

"I…did not know that." He recalled reading about Atobe's wedding in the papers. It had been a blown out affair, one involving a lot of distinguished guests from the business world. Then again, why wouldn't it, when it was such a prestigious event. Atobe had been...what…21? 22 then? The world of the rich was so different…

Atobe smirked. "It was an arranged marriage. Till today, I'd rather call it a marriage of convenience. In giving her hand in marriage to me, her father has secured his position in the business world. The Atobe name is not to be taken lightly after all."

He swirled the wine in his glass for a while before continuing on. "I was using him as much as he was using me though. Global Industries suffered a major stock crash during the recession, with the losses being in billions. To save a lot of my investments, I've decided to form a collaboration with one of my major stockholders. He threw his daughter in as part of the deal."

Atobe looked up to see Tezuka giving him a stare akin to pity. He gave a snort, going back to his drink. "It's fine, Tezuka. Arranged marriages are common amongst us royal folks. You peasants might not be able to stomach it though."

He seemed to think something over for a while. After some time, he ran a hand through his hair. "Well, Kimiko and I have learnt to tolerate each other anyway. We're fine now."

"Tolerate?" Tezuka frowned. Atobe must have used the wrong word.

The diva turned back to him. "Aa. We hated each other's guts when we first married. She just did not seem impressed by my awesomeness. Ore-sama thought she was a silly little teenager. We've set aside our differences in favour of mutual understanding. Well, if we didn't, Kei wouldn't have existed anyway."

Seeing the incredulous look on Tezuka's face (or at least, that was how his insight interpreted that poker face), he gave a dismissive wave of his hand. "I told you. I don't believe in this so called 'real love'. There's no one as worth loving as ore-sama anyway. Now then, speaking of love, how are you and your boy doing now?"

Tezuka frowned as the waiter refilled the glass for the third time. Good grief. How many of these should he drink before they stop refilling. He didn't make it a habit to drink. He downed the drink quickly and turned back to address Atobe's question.

"I'm married now."

Atobe blinked, obviously not expecting that. He gave a smirk, then thought better of it and wiped all expressions off his face. "I see. So even love didn't survive the pressures of reality after all. It looks like Momoshiro won that bet we made in high school. Well? Who's the wife?"

"Ryoma." Tezuka spoke curtly. Ryoma would kill him if he had heard that. The black-green haired tennis pro insisted that he was the wife.

Atobe blinked again. "Oh." He sipped calmly on his drink. "You're extremely patient to want to glue yourself to the brat for the rest of your married life."

"Mm…he's mine." Strange, was it him or were things starting to look hazy? Maybe there was fog in the restaurant? Then again, that didn't made sense.

The blasted waiter refilled his drink. Atobe had shifted the topic from their personal life to business again. Tezuka wasn't quite keen on talking so much, so he became the listener instead, even as he sipped on the fourth glass of wine that evening.

Atobe nursed his sixth glass of drink that day. "Well, as I was saying, Tezuka…Tezuka?" He stopped his self-praise and glanced over at his former teammate, only to find him slumped on the table, seemingly asleep.

Atobe raised an eyebrow at him. "You've only had 4 glasses and you're knocked out already? Ceh…that's why peasants cannot compare to ore-sama."

XXX

Atobe decided that that was enough for their supper. He sent Tezuka home, having managed to bundle the brunette into the limo. Tezuka slept most of the way, and he looked a little less drunk when Atobe woke him half an hour later. Maybe that nap did him good.

He was quite steady when Atobe supported him to the door. As Atobe made to ring the doorbell, Tezuka stopped him. "Ryoma's asleep by now." He muttered.

"Ch." Atobe withdrew his fingers from the doorbell. "Well? You have a key then?"

"Aa…in my pocket…"

Atobe glanced down. Baka doctor had so many pockets! "Which one?" He asked a little impatiently.

Tezuka thought of it a while. "Right…no…left…it's definitely not in my breast pocket…wait…I think it is…"

"Gah!" Atobe was tempted to ask one of his men to flip Tezuka upside down and shake him. Maybe the key would fall out then. He resorted to digging inside Tezuka's pockets, trying to find the key.

The door swung open at that moment, revealing a pretty brunette lady. Atobe blinked, his hand still in Tezuka's pocket.

"Who are you? What are you doing in Tezuka's house?" Atobe asked suspiciously.

The lady scowled, familiar golden-hazel eyes flashing as she strode over to the both of them, pulling Atobe's hand out of Tezuka's pocket ungracefully and taking over the role of supporting the brunette surgeon instead.

"Kunimitsu, how did you end up in this state?" The lady asked worriedly.

Tezuka stared at her. "My apologies, Ryoma."

Ah. Not a she. A he. Atobe could not recognize him at all, despite his face being shown on the sports channel almost daily. Echizen's crossdressing skills have improved.

Ryoma turned to him slightly. "Monkey King." He greeted brattily.

"Brat." Atobe retorted. He folded his arms. "New hobby of yours?"

"Heh. At least I can pull this off better than you can. You didn't recognize me earlier on." He shifted his grip, putting his arm around Tezuka's waist more securely. "I'll be taking him inside."

"Hmph. You're not even going to thank me? You should be awed by my kindness."

"Ceh." Ryoma turned his back to him, ignoring him. However, before he closed the door, he gave Atobe a stare. "Doomo."

With that, he closed the door in the diva's face.

XXX

Once inside, Ryoma ignored Atobe's rant at the door as he made his husband sit on the couch before rushing to the kitchen to get him a glass of water. He returned shortly, handing the drink to Tezuka, who accepted it gratefully. He looked worriedly as his husband drank thirstily. By the time Tezuka had finished the drink, Atobe seemed to have left too.

Tezuka felt much better after that drink. He was still a little drunk, but he was fully conscious of his surroundings, save the slight wooziness in his head.

"How are you feeling? Do you need me to get anything?" Ryoma asked, concern laced in his voice.

Tezuka shook his head. He was drunk, but he was still fine. He turned to his spouse, staring right into those golden-hazel eyes. Yup. Everything was clear. He was not that drunk.

Ryoma went to put away his female disguise and returned in a while before plopping down next to Tezuka again. He took one of Tezuka's arms and started rubbing it, thinking that drunk people might feel cold.

"Hot…" Tezuka mumbled, and Ryoma stopped rubbing his arm. Apparently he was mistaken about the cold part.

"You've gotten careless." Ryoma teased, leaning over to give the brunette a light peck. Straightening up, he got to his feet and held a hand out. Tezuka took it and stood up too, fairly steadily.

Ryoma leaned close, trying to be Tezuka's support. It was better if his husband retired early for the night. While he looked alright, Ryoma was worried that he would crash any moment. "Let's go to bed, Kunimitsu."

Tezuka's slightly drunk mind took in those words, processed it, and interpreted it the wrong way.

He pounced.

XXX

The phone rang, waking Tezuka up first. He groped sleepily towards the bedside, fumbling for his phone. Once his hands touched it, he snatched up the device and switched on the call.

"Hello? Tezuka Kunimitsu speaking." He listened in on the call for a while. "I understand. I'll be there in 20 minutes." He gave a sigh and ended the call. It was an emergency. Again. He had to attend to another patient now.

He reached for his glasses before looking up to glance at the clock. 4 a.m. As he turned away from the clock…he nearly jumped.

For their bedroom looked like it had suffered either a hurricane or a burglar attack, as there were clothes strewn everywhere. He wondered if he should make a police report over this.

As he was still sitting there, the memories of the night before returned to him with a vengeance. He had been drunk enough to lose control of his actions, but he certainly had not been drunk enough to forget about it.

Tezuka's face heated as he recalled what he had done. He looked down to see Ryoma wrapping his arms around his waist, looking like he had been mauled by a wild animal. Oh kami…how did he get so careless…

Carefully, he tried to extract himself from his spouse's embrace without waking the younger man. He was unsuccessful, as sleepy golden-hazel eyes flew open at his movements.

"Mm…Kunimitsu? You're awake already? What? Going for round 5?"

_R-round 5_? Tezuka felt a little faint at that.

Ryoma snuggled against him, wearing the expression of an extremely contented cat. "Even if you are, give me some time. Sore…"

_He hurt Ryoma!_ Tezuka swore he was never going to touch sake again…or any alcoholic drink in general.

"No. I'm heading off for work." He told his spouse, even as he made to leave the bed.

Ryoma's head whipped up. He didn't look so sleepy anymore. "Yadda!" With catlike agility, he lay right on top of Tezuka, pinning him down with his own body weight and wrapping his arms around his husband. Laying his head on his husband's chest, he pretended to go back to sleep.

Tezuka sighed, running his fingers through his spouse's black-green hair. "I'm sorry Ryoma, but my job does require me to leave often. I'll make it up to you."

Ryoma raised his head, staring Tezuka right in the face. "I'm only home for one week this time. Out of that time, you've been working overtime for 5 days. We hardly see each other." He laid his head on Tezuka's chest again. "Just let us remain like this a while."

Tezuka threw a glance at the clock. He had another 17 minutes left. Against his better judgment, he humoured Ryoma's antics. It was a rare chance to be with his spouse after all.

After a short while, Ryoma finally released him, rolling off his husband. Tezuka failed to stifle a yawn at that moment, causing Ryoma to smirk. "Heh. That's what you get for being so energetic. I've always thought that you're such a careful person. Who would have known that you'd have such a wild side? I should get you drunk more often." He teased.

"Never again." Tezuka stated firmly, ignoring the pout on Ryoma's lips. He yawned again, and Ryoma got out of bed immediately.

"I'll make you some coffee." Ryoma informed him before padding over carefully to the closet to put on a bathrobe first and heading out of the room. Tezuka washed up, putting on his collared shirt and a freshly ironed set of trousers before heading out of the room, heading towards the living room, where Ryoma had set two cups of beverages – one coffee, one hot chocolate - on the table, along with a plate of sandwiches. Tezuka took a cup with a word of thanks, bringing the cup to his lips and drinking deeply.

"I guess you won't be sending me off at the airport later then." Ryoma stated casually.

"I'm sorry." He usually sent Ryoma off, if he could, but this looked like one of those times when Ryoma would be heading to the airport alone.

"It's not your fault, Kunimitsu. You could get called away anytime." He gave a sigh, propping his head up on one hand. "It will be a while before I see you again. The coaches will be going around on promotional tours, and we will, of course, be dragged along for the ride. Really, if it wasn't because coach made this compulsory, I'd rather stay here." He took another sip of his drink. "After that, it will be the start of the tournaments. I can only return once all that is done." He spoke, unhappiness evident in his voice.

Tezuka set down his cup. "Aa…no…maybe we'll be able to meet up sooner. I'll go watch your game."

Ryoma brightened immediately. He always loved it if his husband could be present for his matches. "Really? I look forward to that then." He noticed that his husband had finished his drink, and made to leave. Walking over, Ryoma adjusted the brunette's tie (a rather unnecessary task, actually, since Tezuka's tie was always neat) and smoothen his shirt.

"I'll call you then." He pulled the brunette's head down for a quick kiss before releasing him.

"Aa. I'll be leaving now." Tezuka stated as he wore his shoes.

"Have a safe journey." Ryoma waved, waiting until his husband had driven off before heading back inside the house. He looked forward to Tezuka's next visit to the U.S.

XXXXXXXXX

There were a lot of flashes…too much, actually. Ryoma frowned as some of the photographers had managed to infiltrate the changing rooms, where he and Kevin were preparing for their matches. Ryoma's match was the earlier one, while Kevin's match was later.

The two tennis pros' coach came in, looking rather haggard. Ryoma couldn't help wondering how much running about did the poor guy have to do to keep the reporters away.

"Move it, people. This is a personal room!" He managed to usher the photographers out before slamming the door in their face quite unceremoniously, and Ryoma mused that the coach had finally shorted a fuse. Once he had composed himself, he turned to the two men, looking at them both sternly.

"Now then, it's finally the Wimbledon Championship again. Time to put the year's worth of practice to use. Ryoma, your match is easily going to be the highlight for today. Do your best."

"Uisu." Ryoma pulled his cap lower.

Kevin gave an exaggerated groan. "You're so lucky, Ryoma. You don't have to face that monster."

Ryoma raised an eyebrow at him. "I hardly call Kirihara Akira a monster. I could defeat him just fine."

"That's because you were fighting him when he was using his left hand. You know what kind of monster he turns into when he uses his right hand." The blonde shuddered.

Ryoma gave him a bored look. "Ceh. My opponent is ten times a monster as compared to him anyway." Both of them looked up when the door opened, half expecting another wayward reporter to enter the room.

They weren't too wrong though, for it was indeed a reporter who walked in. "Yo, Ryoma Echizen." Fred Storker held up a hand in greeting.

"Hey." Ryoma greeted simply. For the third time in 20 minutes, he redid his shoelaces. He was nervous, but he wouldn't show it.

The reporter noticed it all the same, being uncannily observant. He opened his bag, took out a can of Ponta and held it before the tennis pro. "A can a day keeps the nerves away." He grinned.

Kevin made a face. "That was lame. Also, you seriously don't expect Ryoma to drink soft drinks like these right before a match now, do you?"

Fred gave a meek laugh, rubbing the back of his head. "Well…Ponta does wonders. Who knows, he could win the match with his eyes closed this round once he takes a drink."

Both of them gave him a stare, which plainly said 'As if.' He remained unaffected, dropping himself in a chair and taking out his personal file. "Well, there is no doubt that Ryoma Echizen would win this year. _He_ won last year after all, and if the sequence is to be followed, Ryoma should win this round." He took out a folder, licked his thumb briefly before starting to flip through the pages. "I've asked around, and my sources mentioned that this year, an upgraded version of your Cool Drive may be introduced in this match. You had best be on your toes, Ryoma."

"Mada mada dane." Ryoma started checking the strings of his racket.

The reporter interviewed him briefly, asking him about his past records, and of his current strategy to win. Once he was done, Kevin sidled over to where Ryoma was seated. "Are you really sure that you can win though? You feeling well enough for the match?"

"Of course." That was a bit of a lie, actually. Ryoma was excited over the match, not just because of his opponent, but because his husband would be coming to watch this match too. It had been a couple of months' worth of boring tours, and it made him miss Kunimitsu all the more. Thanks to his excitement, however, he had developed insomnia, and only had two hours of sleep the night before. Not a very good thing to do when playing against his current opponent. Hopefully Kevin wouldn't notice the dark circles around his eyes.

If the blonde did, he made no comment over it, as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Well, I'm glad you're feeling better now. I have really suffered as your roommate back during the tour. You kept throwing up at three in the morning, waking me from my beauty sleep. Honestly, you're the only one of the batch to catch a cold. Who would have thought that the great Tennis Prince was actually such a delicate person?"

Ryoma scowled. He did not wish to be reminded of that. He blamed his coach for sneezing right in front of him and passing him unwanted germs. He didn't look for a doctor. It would be a huge blow to his pride if his immune system couldn't take care of some harmless germs.

Kevin leaned over. "Well? You should really compensate me for all that trouble." He smiled suggestively.

Ryoma was already used to Kevin's flirting, so much so that he didn't even bat an eyelid. "I'll buy you Ponta." He stated, and Kevin nearly facefaulted.

"Ceh. You're no fun at all." He looked up when the door opened. The referee had walked in.

"Mr. Echizen. Your match will begin shortly. Please get ready to enter the courts." Once he had given his message, he left the room.

Ryoma shouldered his racket. "I've been waiting for that." He smirked.

"Good luck, Ryoma." Fred and Kevin cheered, with Kevin waving his racket and Fred waving a can of Ponta. "Don't lose." Kevin added, earning himself a glare from the black-green haired man.

"Do your best." The coach spoke up, patting his shoulder. Ryoma gave him a nod, then began walking out, heading towards the courts.

XXX

"Who would have thought that you'd be my first opponent for the tournaments, seinen."

"You're not my first opponent, oyaji." Ryoma smirked.

They faced each other almost in every major (and some minor) tournament, to the point that there was nothing new about it. However, the crowds were as large as ever, and once the two stepped onto the courts, cheers could be heard, and tension mounted ever higher. One side of the stadium was a sea of silver, all bearing banners containing words such as "Tennis Prince", "Prince", or "Ryoma Echizen – Champion". The other side of the stadium were a sea of yellow were, which bore banners with the words "Samurai!", "Samurai Nanjirou" or "Echizen Nanjirou, the Undefeated."

Nanjirou shouldered his racket. "Maa…try not to bore me during the match later."

"Heh. The same goes for you, oyaji. Whatever it is, I'll be the winner this year." Ryoma spoke confidently.

Nanjirou shrugged. "It's about time one of us broke the cycle, and I'd do the honour of changing the trend."

"We'll see." Ryoma held his racket. "Which?"

"Rough."

With that, Ryoma spun the racket, and after a while, the spinning slowed before stopping, and the racket fell, landing on the floor.

Nanjirou smirked, moving to position immediately, and served…

XXX

Tezuka had been on the plane early, reaching London about five hours before Ryoma's match was to start. He didn't look for his spouse, thinking that it was better if Ryoma had full concentration on the match. He'd need it, since his opponent was Nanjirou. He'd look for Ryoma after the match instead.

Ryoma gave him a ticket for the tournament, and once Tezuka showed his ticket, he found himself steered to the front rows, where he could get a clear view of the match. It was good to be related to someone in the tennis world. Once he had settled down amongst Ryoma's side of supporters, he waited patiently for the match to start, reading some medical journals while waiting.

He didn't doubt that no matter how many matches they played against each other, the Echizen father and son matches would still draw quite a crowd. Everyone was eager to see just how long would the cycle go on. Maybe one of them would finally win two tournaments in a row? In this match, Ryoma would have to reclaim the throne, while Nanjirou would have to defend his championship.

When the crowd started to cheer, he looked up again, knowing that the two players must have entered the courts. Ryoma scanned the crowds, found him, and gave him a small smile. However, the three fangirls and two fanboys standing Tezuka thought that the smile was intended for them, and all five sank to the floor in a heap of mush, and had to be carried away immediately.

Tezuka wasn't surprised to see Ryoma and Nanjirou taunting each other the minute they met at the net for a handshake. He shook his head slightly. The Echizens could be so childish sometimes.

It was Nanjirou's serve, and as usual, Tezuka prayed for his spouse to win.

XXX

It was history.

Never had there been a major competition like this which turned out this way. This was definitely going to be a match which would be spoken of for years to come.

For less than five minutes into the match, it was over.

"Mr. Echizen! Mr. Echizen, are you all right?" The referee's worried voice was nearly drowned by the roar of protest from the fans. He leapt off his chair, heading towards one of the players.

Almost everyone was on their feet, murmuring amongst themselves. The last scene replayed in their minds over and over again. The Tennis Prince had been using one of his Advanced Split Steps to retrieve a shot from his father when he had just promptly keeled over on the courts.

Ryoma had fallen to his hands and knees, his breath coming out in painful gasps as he clutched his abdomen. He whimpered as another wave of pain hit him. The referee continued to call his name, but Ryoma wasn't able to answer him.

"Ryoma!" Nanjirou hopped over the net, reaching his side in a heartbeat.

Ryoma turned to look at him slightly. "O…yaji…" He responded weakly before passing out, slumping against his father.

Even as Ryoma was carried out of the courts, the results were announced. Ryoma Echizen was unable to continue with the match. The match went to Nanjirou Echizen.

XXXXXXXXX

He was…a doctor. More accurately, he was a _gay_ doctor. To be more specific, at that moment, he was a happy gay doctor (pun intended) who happened to be in charge of a tennis pro he had been fanboying over for so many years.

It was every guy…I mean… girl's dream come true. No, it was not a dream come true to see one's idol collapsing. That would be one's worst nightmare. It was a dream come true to have the object of their affection lying there, looking so helpless, so defenseless and so angelic. The doctor's hand itched, wanting nothing more than to hurry up and begin his 'diagnoses'.

Sadly, he was not alone, and his private time with the tennis pro was ruined, no thanks to the very paranoid nurse next to him, who would be serving as his assistant.

"Now then, doctor. Before we begin, let us set some ground rules." She smiled sweetly, and the doctor could feel some of his fantasies slipping out of his fingers.

"Firstly, you will not shake Mr. Echizen awake just to get his autograph. Do we get that clear? As much as you're a fan of his, you will not do so."

'Aw…bummer…' He thought, even as he muttered unhappily under his breath.

"Next, you are not allowed to molest Mr. Echizen. We are put in charge of finding out what are the causes of Mr. Echizen's stomach pains. Your hands are not to wander lower than his abdominal area. Do we have that clear?" Her voice was icy.

'Awww…bummer!' There went the chance of his thousand fantasies coming true.

He sighed, not really being able to blame his nurse for being so cautious. He had a nasty reputation in the hospital after all, being notoriously known as the 'stupid gay doctor' by the residents here. Really, do they need to accuse him of that? He was given the license to molest…I mean…give a medical checkup to the good looking male patients after all.

Ryoma Echizen definitely fell under that category, and he licked his lips, putting on his gloves. "Now then, let's begin." He sang enthusiastically.

The nurse gave him another wary look.

They did the tests, mainly to look for any traces of food poisoning. The standard tests tested negative, and once the results of the blood test returned, the doctor looked at it briefly.

"Hmm…he seems fine…what are these hormones doing here…?" He muttered to himself. He raised his head and spoke aloud, so that the nurse could hear him. "He's quite fine. No traces of food poisoning."

The nurse looked skeptical. "Then why is he still unconscious?" She asked worriedly.

The doctor gave a light laugh as he patted Ryoma on the stomach, taking the chance to molest him. "He's not unconscious. He's sleeping. Can't you hear his wonderful, gentle snores? Poor guy must have been kept up last night."

The nurse shook her head at him in disgust, busying herself with keeping away the medical tools on the table. The doctor turned back to the patient, frowning slightly. He could have sworn he felt something. Once more, he ran his hands along Ryoma's stomach, probing gently. After a while, he straightened up, looking thoughtful.

"It's hard."

The next thing he knew, he had received a direct shot to the head by a flying shoe, courtesy of one red-faced nurse. "Did I not say that your hands are NOT to wander lower than his stomach? You perverted gay doctor!"

The doctor whined, clutching his wounded head. "I meant his abdominal area is hard. What were you thinking anyway?"

The nurse came to confirm what the doctor said, running her hands along Ryoma's abdominal area as the doctor had. Her eyes widened slightly. "His stomach is pretty firm."

"Yes, and it's definitely not muscles. I've touched enough abs to know that it's not muscles." He cleared his throat as the nurse gave him an odd stare. Putting on a more serious look, he continued on. "When the stomach becomes this firm, it can only mean two things. The first is not applicable to a 'he', and the second…is cancer. Get a stomach scan ready."

As the nurse rushed off, the doctor turned back to Ryoma's medical report. It was a good thing the tennis pro was born in this hospital, and they had his previous records. He skimmed through the records, wanting to know if the athlete's family had any history for cancer. Once his eyes came upon Ryoma's personal records, however, he stopped. He had to read it twice. His eyes must have seen that print wrong.

"This guy's a…could it be…? It's crazy, but if there's a chance for it not to be cancer…" The nurse returned to find the doctor talking to himself. The next moment, the doctor whipped over, pinning her with a sharp gaze.

"All right. We'll give him an ultrasound scan." He declared.

The nurse blinked. "Excuse me?" She didn't think she heard that right.

The doctor came over and clapped her on the shoulder. "You heard me, milady. Go get the ultrasound scan."

The poor nurse could only gape at him as he started another monologue. The perverted gay doctor had officially gone mad!

XXXXXXXXX

Ryoma gave a soft groan as he slowly woke. It was a good sleep, and his body was feeling rested. Opening his eyes, he found Tezuka sitting right next to his bed.

"You're awake." Tezuka's voice was neutral, though Ryoma thought he detected a faint hint of relief.

He tried to sit up, though Tezuka pushed him back down. "Get some rest." He stated calmly.

Ryoma knew that he was in the hospital, having come here on a number of occasions for tennis related injuries, but having never slept in one of the beds before. He tried to remember how he got here, and he gave a groan when he did. "The match…how long was I out?"

"About eight hours." Tezuka stated, still very calmly.

Ryoma hung his head. "Kuso…" His father had won the match. The cycle was broken now…

"Oyaji will be happy." He muttered a little bitterly. Tezuka made no comment to that.

He looked over at his husband, whose expression couldn't be read. Reaching out, he touched Tezuka's face lightly. "You don't have to look so down. I'll beat him twice in a row next."

"I'm not thinking of that." Tezuka spoke curtly.

Ryoma frowned, waiting for his husband to elaborate. Tezuka gave him a stern gaze. "Ryoma…Please do not continue on with your matches."

Tezuka still had that expressionless mask on, so Ryoma couldn't read his intentions for saying that. He patted his husband lightly on the arm. "I've made you worry again, haven't I? I'm sorry."

"It's not that. You're in no condition to continue on with the matches." Tezuka insisted.

Ryoma snorted. "It's nothing, Kunimitsu. I've probably just had food poisoning or something." He gave a groan. "I can't believe I lost just because of that."

He turned to see his husband still having that blank mask on, and he patted him lightly on the arm. "Don't worry, Kunimitsu. I had food poisoning, but I'm feeling fine now. I wonder what was it I've eaten." If he found out who was the culprit responsible for his breakfast, he'd sack him!

Tezuka looked up into his face. "It wasn't food poisoning, Ryoma."

"It wasn't? It felt like it." He waited for his husband to go on.

Tezuka cleared his throat. "That wasn't food poisoning. That…was our child's way of protesting against your strenuous exercising."

Ryoma blinked. The words flew in through one ear and came out of the other immediately. His mind couldn't process the words, and Ryoma blinked again dumbly.

"Haa?"

At long last, Tezuka's expression changed to one of gentleness, as he placed his hand on top of Ryoma's stomach.

"You're pregnant."

To be continued…

**Mini Drama**

**Gwynhafra**: Hmm…I wonder if I made the hints too obvious. Give a yell if I need to censor anything.

**Ryoma**: (splutters) You…you…you evil writer! You got me pregnant!

**Gwynhafra**: (offended) I most certainly did _not_ get you pregnant. I'm a girl! You can thank your darling for your condition.

**Ryoma**: (glares at Tezuka)

**Tezuka**: (looks away)

**Inui**: Well then, as many would have guessed, Echizen is pregnant. I believe many had been waiting for this chapter. In the meantime, the author would like to do a mini survey. How many of you would like to see Atobe's side of the story? It would, of course, involve some OCs, including the one who's his wife now. The author may add that short intermission in the next chapter, provided there are more than half voting for it. Please state your vote on this in your reviews.

**Momoshiro**: Ahahahaha! Echizen! It _is_ you after all. This should be getting interesting.

**Ryoma**: …Would you like to try a taste of my Twist Serve…?

**Momoshiro**: Now now, Echizen. How could you resort to violence? That wouldn't be good for the baby. You can't do that na, you can't do that yo…(is chased by an angry Echizen)

**Gwynhafra**: Well, the fic should be updating normally soon. I'm about to hand in the first draft of my thesis in August, and if all goes well, I'm free! Wish me luck.

::**End of Mini Drama::**

**Please Read and Review. No Flames Please.**

-Gwyn


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of its characters. I only own my crack muse.**

**Warning: Yaoi fanfiction, MPREG, Slight Genderswitch, Slightly AU. Extremely long chapter (And I mean **_**really**_** long)**

**Pairing: Tezuka X Echizen, Momoshiro X Ann, Sanada X Yukimura.**

A/N: The votes are in and counted. The results for 'should Atobe's sidestory be posted?' is… (drumrolls)

**Hai: 13**

**Yadda: 6**

Congratulation, Atobe-sama. Your voice shall be heard after all!

**Atobe**: But of course, who wouldn't want to hear from the great me? (Flicks hair) I would like to thank all the peasants who have voted for me. You have a good eye for magnificent beings like myself to be able to acknowledge my awesomeness. Ore-sama-

**Gwynhafra**: (presses the fast forward button on magical remote control)

**Atobe**: (zips through his speech) –well then, I'm sure you shall continue to be awed after reading the sidestory, which of course, will be posted before TezuRyo's.

**Inui**: I'm afraid not, Atobe. Your story will not be posted before TezuRyo's. Please note that the writer will be doing it this way. Since the votes fall in Atobe's favour, there will be a sidestory. However, she will be posting it once the TezuRyo's half of the chapter ends.

**Atobe**: What?! You don't mean to say that my story is at the very end of the chapter?!

**Inui**: (glasses glint) Precisely. Well, not exactly. The review replies will be at the very end of the chapter.

**Atobe**: (calls his lawyers)

**Oishi**: Please note that this chapter is _**extremely**_ long, more than 20k words, to be exact. Blame the writer and her long-windedness. You might want to take a break from time to time during the chapter. The writer will not be held responsible for extreme boredom, lethargy in front of the PC, dry eyes, or any other symptoms of exhaustion.

**Momoshiro**: There will be a short break between the chapters, and readers may choose if they wish to read on for the sidestory. If anything, do drop a review. It makes the writer happy.

**Ryoma**: Mada mada dane.

**Tezuka**: Ryoma! (frowns)

**Ryoma**: Ceh. (pulls down cap)

**Atobe**: (points accusingly) I'll get back at the both of you for stealing my limelight. Just wait, Tezukaaaa!

Enough of this nonsense then. :) To the story…

**Trials of Life**

By: Gwynhafra

Chapter 9

It was a pretty good day. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping…and in a certain ward, the clock was ticking, but no other sounds were made.

There were actually two people in that room, a brunette, and a black-green haired man, but there were no words between them. The clock continued to tick, the hand moving slowly from 12 to 2, yet neither of them looked like they were about to speak yet.

After a long while, by which time the hand had moved to 3, the brunette finally spoke up. "Ryoma…have you heard what I said?"

There was another pause, save for the occasional tick. After a few moments, the black-green haired man drew in a deep breath, like he was trying to calm himself.

"Unfortunately yes." He muttered.

Ryoma's POV

While his mind had thrown it out of his head the minute Kunimitsu had said that, he didn't think he could pass it off as having heard it wrong, especially since Kunimitsu had mentioned it a second time…

Echizen Ryoma was, born (relatively) male, raised a male, having been in touch only with his male side, and having only practiced all the conventions related to being masculine. He had been living his whole life wanting to be only a guy and nothing else, so tell a guy that he was pregnant, this was the only reaction he could give.

Wide eyes – check

Slack jaw – check

Speechless – check

Basically looking like a dork – check check check.

His mind went blank, probably to prevent him from going mad, and slowly, it rebooted, going back to his last good configuration.

Now then, first things first. He was pregnant. What does being pregnant mean? That was right, it meant that he was having a baby inside his stomach currently, and a baby would be coming into the world after nine months and-

He rebooted his brain again. It seemed that he was more affected by the news than he thought.

He took another calming breath. Some of the questions came to his mind immediately. How could he get pregnant? He was a guy! Guys were not supposed to-

_But that's not exactly true_. His mind added nastily. Ryoma gave an inward groan. He was not _completely_ male. He had taken his female parts for granted, having managed to convince himself that his female side was infertile. Fate decided to give him a wake up call, apparently.

He had two immediate options. Keep the child, or…he cut off his train of thought there. No. He wouldn't allow himself to even think of the other option. This child was part Kunimitsu. He would keep it. He was a player by profession, not a killer.

Even as that train of thought crossed his mind, he gave another inward groan. Crap…there would be another thing affected because of this. His career. His precious tennis profession! There was no way he could be playing tennis now, and as he remembered the sharp pang he suffered just now, it was enough to keep him away from too much exercising while he was in this condition. Besides, he couldn't possibly run around the courts in…a certain condition…and size…just that thought was very depressing…

He felt a surge of anger run through him. This brat had cut his career short, and cost him his victory, which was rightfully his this year! Of all decent times, why did this have to happen to him now? He had already agreed to adoption, and fate just had to play jokes on him. The resentment continued to pour in, as he blamed the unborn child for ruining his life.

That brought yet another thought to mind. What did this have to do with his unborn child? It wasn't like it had asked to be conceived. It just…happened. If anything, he carried more of the blame…and Kunimitsu too, since they both played a part in it. Neither of them knew that Ryoma's female parts were in full working condition, and they've gotten so careless…

He sorted through his thoughts, trying to regain his composure and his rapidly changing moods. This was unexpected, and as much as he didn't like it, he'd have to make a decision on what his next move was.

XXX

Tezuka's POV

Ryoma was being very quiet. Tezuka could not blame him. His spouse was not the type of person who liked children, and this revelation must have been a very sudden blow to him. Heck, he'd be highly disturbed if his spouse had suddenly started hopping up and down while hugging him and proclaiming how delighted he was to be pregnant. Tezuka would take him to the nearest shaman personally.

Tezuka's mind went back to earlier that day. He was on his feet in a moment when he saw his spouse collapse on the courts. He must have yelled his name, though he was taken to be just another fan, since everyone around him was doing the same. He tried to go to Ryoma, as Nanjirou did, but the security officers blocked him, as they did to the other frantic fans too.

Ryoma was taken away in an ambulance. Nanjirou did not join him. Instead, he headed straight to the officers who were holding back the crowd, and managed to persuade them to let Tezuka come with him. Nanjirou, Rinko and Tezuka then made their way to the hospital as quickly as possible.

It was a very tense wait. Nanjirou paced around the waiting room, while Tezuka sat next to his mother-in-law, trying to offer her comfort.

After a long while, the doctor arrived with the reports. All three pounced on him immediately.

:Intermission:

Gay Doctor's Diary

Dear diary,

It was a most interesting day today. After sending off my last patient, and fondling his abs one last time, who would have thought that I'd get an even better present barely an hour later?

This present was, of course, Ryoma Echizen. I've lost count of the amount of times I've mentioned here as to how wonderful a man he is, with those soft black-green hair. Such a delightful colour, I don't think I come across black-green haired men often. Also, those pretty catlike golden-hazel eyes. Sadly those are closed at the moment.

It was a nightmare to see him unconscious, and I thought I was going to die from worry. However, when I realized he was sleeping, I can't help feeling so relieved. He looked so defenseless, and I just wanted to hold him and kiss him, but that Tanuki-faced nurse was with me. Ah…my dreams…my poor, poor dreams…

Well, it was like a fantasy come true as we did the diagnosis. Echizen had such smooth skin. I always thought that tennis players had rough skin, but his was so soft. His breathing didn't even hitch as I ran my hands along the smooth planes of his stomach. I wonder what he'd sound like if his breathing had hitched.

Something was distracting me though. I thought I was wrong when I felt it the first time, and I ran my hands over him again just to confirm. His stomach was firm. Very firm. I had feared the worst when I asked for the stomach scan, and after that, I checked on his records, hoping that I wouldn't find what I feared.

As I was flipping through the pages, however, I found something else altogether. The records showed all his personal details, and I was floored when I found out my dear tennis player…was not fully male. A hermaphrodite, with XXY chromosomes. Heck, he even had one half of a girl's name, Ryoko. Ryoko Echizen…didn't roll off the tongue as nicely as Ryoma Echizen. I'd stick to knowing him as Ryoma, thank you very much.

I asked for an ultrasound scan to be done. The tanuki nurse thought I was crazy. I think I was, to be even considering that possibility, but then again, it might be my fanboy side secretly hoping for him to be fine. Once she wheeled the machine into the room, I sent her to get me a cup of coffee. She did so, after I feinted drowsiness. I held nothing against her personally, actually, but she was a notorious gossiper. In case my suspicions do come true, the whole hospital would know about Mr. Echizen by sundown. Hmph, this is why I just don't like women!

Surprise, surprise! I was correct after all. After I smeared the gel over his stomach, enjoying myself as I did so, I held the device to his stomach, and after a while, found what I was looking for. Unless the tennis prince had an undigested jelly bean in his stomach, I was pretty sure that I was looking at a quietly forming child.

I wiped his stomach and put away the equipment, just in time too, as the nurse came in with the coffee. I told her that he was just having mild indigestion because of the lack of sleep. I was not sure if she believed me, but I didn't want to elaborate, as I was feeling very conflicted at that time. Of course, I was happy that he didn't have cancer, and from this revelation…he's gay! I have a chance after all! Then I sobered as the other half of reality crashed in. He's pregnant, and as much of a medical miracle that is, it also meant that he was already taken by a guy. No…did that mean I stand no chance at all? No, Ryoma Echizen! How could you be this cruel to us fans? My poor, poor tennis player is already taken!

I headed to the waiting room with the results of the checkup next. Surely that equally sexy Echizen senior would be worried about his son. It was easy to find them, or at least they cornered me first, all speaking at the same time.

"How's Ryoma?" A woman I recognized as Echizen's wife, and a sexy brunette man I did not recognize spoke at the same time.

"Is he fit to continue on with the match?" The sexy samurai's first words were these. My…he's just so cool!

I surveyed them first without announcing the results. Not just because I loved to torture my patients by keeping them in suspense, but also because my senses were tingling. My homo radar was already detecting a comrade within the vicinity.

My eyes landed on the stoic faced brunette. Did he just call the tennis prince by his given name? I don't think he was a fan or just a normal guest, or he wouldn't have been allowed to wait near Echizen's room. As far as I was told, the security officers have blocked off access to the private ward to prevent any fans from harassing the tennis prince in his current condition. Was he family then?

My homo radar gave another twinge, and somehow, I had my suspicions of him. The tennis prince was pregnant, and surely the culprit would show up. My senses are telling me that I have found the offender, and my homo radar has never gone wrong.

I decided to reveal only part of the Prince's condition. "He's fine. The tennis prince had a blackout during the match, and he's now resting on one of the hospital beds."

"A…what?" Nanjirou blinked dumbly.

"He passed out from exhaustion." The brunette stranger translated in laymen terms, his face unchanging. Only his eyes betrayed how worried he was.

Ah…a fellow expert in the medical field, it seemed. A sexy one too…no…I wouldn't allow myself to even fantasize this guy. He's the potential culprit to the tennis prince's current condition.

"Ceh. So that's it?" Nanjirou gave a groan. He scratched the back of his head. "This is one of the worst matches I've ever played. Just thinking about it is making me mad. I don't want to win like this!"

"Otou-sama, please calm down." The brunette stated gently.

_Otou-sama_? My Japanese was bad, but I believe I should understand this a little. Now was it father or grandfather…hmm…well, it was either one of these anyway. So they were family? Did the sexy samurai have another son? They looked nothing alike.

I turned to the brunette next, fully intending to interrogate him. "Come with me."

The brunette nodded, turning back to Nanjirou and his wife. "Please take your rest first. I'll rejoin you when I'm done."

"Hai. We'll leave Ryoma to you then, Kunimitsu." The red-haired woman smiled before leading Nanjirou away.

I led the brunette away to Echizen's ward, though I stopped outside it, not heading in just yet. This area had less people, and the chances of our conversation being overheard was low.

"Just to inform you something else, but apparently a blackout was not the only cause of Mr. Echizen's collapse….he is with child." I paused to add to that dramatic effect, and to also add a stronger impact to my words, leaving no room for them to be expected.

The brunette continued staring at me calmly, as if he had heard of something very common in our medical line. There was no twitch, no sharp intake of breath, no nothing! Maybe I was mistaken? No, that couldn't be. My deductions were never wrong!

I tried to set the bait. "He nearly had a miscarriage, running around on the courts like that earlier on. The baby's fine though. Tough little critter."

Still no reaction, as all I got was a blink. So maybe he wasn't the culprit?

I've decided to set bait once more, as I put on my most thoughtful expression. "Judging from the ultrasound, I'd say he's a few months along, about…about…now how many months was he again…?" I made it sound like I was trying to recall something extremely difficult."

The brunette had a thoughtful look in his eyes too. Was he remembering something? "Two months." He said almost automatically. Moments later he blinked, as if realizing his slip.

I had trouble trying to keep that evil smile off my face. Aha! The suspect had given a full confession! "Yes, two months. How did you know that anyway?"

The brunette went back to his poker face, though his cheeks had turned a little pink. He cleared his throat awkwardly, obviously trying to change the subject.

"May I see him now?" He asked politely.

I should be hating him, for he ruined my dreams of my perfect idol, but it was hard to hate someone so polite. "Yes."

He gave a nod of thanks and walked towards the room, though I stopped him before he did. "Just to ask, but how are you related to him?"

The brunette gave me a stare at that, most likely not wanting to answer to that. I held up my hand in a fashion similar to a boys' scout pledge. "On my honour as a doctor, my patients' private details will remain confidential. I just want to know this to satisfy my own curiosity."

He seemed to size me up momentarily, as if wondering if I could be trusted. After a while, he turned back to the tennis prince's room.

"I'm his husband." With that, he entered the room, not elaborating.

Ah. Now that explained it. My curiosity is now satisfied.

Dear diary…please excuse me as I mourn my shattered fantasies a little…if it's any consolation, at least I'm the only one of the Tennis Prince's fans who knows that little detail. I feel special after all…

:End of Intermission:

When Tezuka first heard the news, his first reaction was, of course, surprise. For a while, his mind was blank. Slowly, however, when the news really sank in, the feeling of happiness began to blossom in his chest. Ryoma was pregnant. He was going to be a father!

He wasn't totally surprised, actually. From the moment he found out Ryoma was a hermaphrodite, a traitorous part of him had been hoping that maybe, just maybe, Ryoma's female parts could be working. There was that possibility, a very slim chance which could be overlooked. He snuffed out that idea though, knowing that it was near impossible. While true hermaphrodites had complete sets of both types of genitalia, having both functioning at the same time was a different story altogether.

It didn't help that Inui just had to mention about periods. A menstrual cycle indicated that Ryoma might have the chance of conceiving, and again those traitorous hopes came back. Tezuka tried his best to suppress them, not wanting to be having those dreams again. He still couldn't help hoping, and maybe, he might even have been _trying _to get Ryoma pregnant all along.

Who would have thought that his wildest dreams would come true? As he sat there, with one hand resting gently on Ryoma's stomach, he realized that he really wanted a child, and couldn't be happier at the thought of Ryoma carrying their flesh and blood, a child that was part him, part Ryoma. He wasn't even thinking of his duties to carry on the Tezuka line at the moment, since he was too busy thanking the heavens for this miracle.

However, as he cast a nervous glance at his spouse, he realized that Ryoma didn't seem to share his feelings. When he first broke the news, Ryoma wore an expression of absolute disbelief, looking like he had just said that Momoshiro had finally realized he was gay, and had eloped with Atobe to the moon or something.

After some time, a scowl found its way to Ryoma's face, and if Tezuka read that right…was that an expression of disgust? He couldn't help feeling a little hurt over that.

He remained silent, letting Ryoma think it over. He really wanted the child, but at the same time, he couldn't force Ryoma to accept it if he didn't want to. All in all, he was a conflicted person at the moment.

XXXXXX

Ryoma had turned the news over in his head a few times, trying to get it through his head that this was reality, and that he wasn't having a nightmare. He looked down at Tezuka's hand, warm and comfortable against his stomach.

Looking up, he studied his husband's face. He knew that Kunimitsu was obviously happy that he was with child. Probably glad that it wasn't the end of the Tezuka line after all. His husband sat there quietly, waiting for his response, not rushing him into making a decision.

Ryoma glanced back down to his stomach. He wasn't averse to having his husband's child. It was just the timing…the very bad timing of this pregnancy. His mind just couldn't let go of his career.

After a long while, he took in a deep breath, trying to calm himself once more. "You want this child, don't you?" He asked.

"Aa." Tezuka replied. Ryoma could see the slightly determined glint in his husband's eyes.

The black-green haired man shrugged carelessly. "That settles it then."

Tezuka looked up into his face, not quite understanding. "You don't want the baby?"

Ryoma placed his hand on top of Tezuka's, which was covering his stomach. "It's your baby. I'm keeping it." He said a little stubbornly.

A relieved smile broke out upon Tezuka's face. He reached over and hugged his spouse tightly. "Thank you, Ryoma."

Ryoma smiled, feeling a little more pacified. He gave a sigh, running his hands through his husband's hair. "Now then, what should I tell Coach…?"

XXXXXXXXX

Ryoma's coach was not the first to find out. The earliest ones to find out about Ryoma's condition was of course, the Echizen household.

Ryoma's parents were surprised. That was very normal. What wasn't normal, however, was that Nanjirou was currently rolling on the floor laughing, literally. Ryoma scowled at seeing tears of mirth flowing from the samurai.

"What's so funny?" Ryoma demanded, his tone dangerous.

Nanjirou wiped at his eyes. He gave a cough, fighting to compose himself. After managing to pull himself off the floor and into a sitting position, he looked Ryoma in the face.

"You're pregnant." He managed to say before falling over in yet another bout of mirth. Really, Ryoma didn't see what was so funny about that. Not for the first time that day, he had the strange urge to flush his father down the loo.

"Nanjirou, behave yourself!" Rinko scolded, coming over to give her son an affectionate pat. "That's wonderful dear. Congratulations, you two. Soon, you'll be having your very own child in your arms. You must be feeling happy."

"Not in particular…" Ryoma muttered, sulking.

Rinko patted him on the arm. "A child helps to bring its parents together. You'll see."

"I don't." Ryoma glanced from Nanjirou to Rinko. That theory must have gone wrong somewhere.

Nanjirou had finally composed himself enough to sit upright without tilting over like a Bobo doll. He took a cigarette, lit it and started puffing leisurely. "So the Tezuka and Echizen family line is going to have an heir. How interesting. I've been right in saying that I have a daughter after all."

"Don't you dare call me a woman, oyaji." Even as Ryoma was still speaking, Tezuka wrapped his arms around Ryoma's shoulders, pulling him away from Nanjirou. Rinko took the cigarette from the old man's lips and snuffed it out before pulling his ear.

"Nanjirou! How could you smoke in front of our son when he's having a baby?" She scolded fiercely.

Tezuka too gave him a disapproving stare. Nanjirou cowered. He was a man, and men were not afraid of anything, but Rinko's ear-pulling skills were godly, and Nanjirou was pretty sure she nearly detached his ears a few times. "Fine, fine. I'll be good. Let me go now, please dear?" He tried to look innocent.

Rinko threw him one last glare, but thankfully released his ear all the same. He massaged his ear, relieved to still feel it there. Turning back to his son, he put on a more serious expression.

"Well? As unexpected as this is, you had better plan what your next step will be now. What do you intend to do?" Nanjirou asked his son.

Ryoma sighed. "What plans? It's not like I can play tennis anymore after this." His words trailed off in a grumble.

Nanjirou made a tsk-ing sound. "That's bad attitude, Ryoma. In another 7 months time, you're going to be a mother—" At this point, Ryoma death-glared him so hard, it was like the black-green haired man was silently asking his baka oyaji to drop dead. The samurai remained unaffected as he continued on, "—to a cute little baby girl. Even at this time, all you think of is tennis? Your priorities have changed! It's not tennis you should worry about anymore! You should concentrate on keeping my granddaughter healthy."

"Ceh…what granddaughter? We don't even know if it's a girl or boy yet." Ryoma muttered.

"Of course it's going to be a girl. You're supposed to be a girl, but since you ended up predominantly male, the least you could do is pop out a little girl for me to dress and spoil." Nanjirou sighed dreamily.

Ryoma wrapped one arm around his midsection. "Even if it does turn out to be a girl, I'm not letting you anywhere near her."

The two ended up bickering. Rinko sighed, massaging her head, while Tezuka watched quietly. The brunette walked over to lead Ryoma away from his father. "Enough, Ryoma. All that is not good for you or the baby."

"Ch…" Ryoma sulked, not happy to be interrupted. He allowed Tezuka to lead him away all the same, sitting down next to the brunette. Tezuka gave him a drink of water, which Ryoma gladly accepted, downing the drink thirstily.

"Ryoma." Tezuka placed one hand on top of his spouse's. "I understand that this has been very sudden for you, and that you're still having difficulties in fully accepting it. You will have to take a break from your career for a few years. After that, if you should return to pro tennis, I will not stop you. I will take care of our child during your absence."

"Betsuni. A few years' break is fine. At least Kevin would have a chance of winning something without me around." He leaned against his husband slightly. "How am I going to tell this to coach…or Kevin?" He shuddered as he thought of how his teammate would kill him once he found out that Ryoma was quitting tennis.

Nanjirou gave a wink. "You don't have to worry about that, seinen. You forgot who I am. We'll be gone before they even know it. Now, then, pack your things, seinen. We're heading back to Japan."

XXXXXXXXX

It was a media uproar in the tennis world. Coach James, manager for one Ryoma Echizen, and Coach Carter, manager for one Nanjirou Echizen, had been hounded by reporters for the rest of the Grand Slam finals.

For just one day after the Tennis Prince collapsed during the match, both he and his father went missing, not to be heard of again as they left the U.S. and snuck back to Japan.

"Echizen!! How could you do this to us?" The coaches wailed.

Kevin hid in his room, sparing himself from being surrounded by reporters as the coaches had. He threw a glance to the very hastily written letter placed on the dresser. As he picked it up, he heard a knock to the door, and the reporter Fred walked in.

"So they're really gone?" The reporter asked. He didn't look quite a happy-go-lucky as before. Instead, he looked pretty tired, like he lacked sleep.

Kevin handed over the letter wordlessly. "This was placed on my tennis bag earlier on."

Fred took it and opened it, reading through the letter.

_Kevin,_

_My family and I have decided that it's been a long time since we've last had some actual family time together. We're going around the world in a tour-a-thon, and since Ryoma has lost a bet with me, I'm dragging him and his darling along too. We'll be retiring temporarily so that we can fully enjoy ourselves. Don't worry, we'll bring back lots of souvenirs when we return._

_Yours Truly, _

_Echizen Nanjirou_

"Darling? Is the Tennis Prince dating someone?" Fred asked as he looked up from one half of the letter, blinking.

Kevin shrugged. "I'm not familiar with his love life. That fellow is practically engaged to his tennis racket, and he wouldn't even accept my feelings. Then again, Mr. Samurai calls almost a lot of people 'darling' anyway."

The reporter went back to the other half of the letter.

_Kevin, _

_It was a very hasty decision. Blame baka oyaji for it. I'll be leaving for a while, and should be back in a few years. You don't have to worry about me. I have Kunimitsu with me anyway. In the meantime, take care of that trophy for me. I'll claim it back when I return._

_Ryoma_

"I see. So the Echizen family decided to just up and leave?" The reporter put on a long suffering look.

Kevin shrugged. "That guy always runs off anyway. Don't worry. He'll be back. Tennis is like a drug to him."

Fred sighed. "By which time, I don't think I might be around anymore. My assignment is Ryoma Echizen. Without him, I'm as good as retrenched."

Kevin frowned, looking concerned. "What? Couldn't they give you another assignment?"

"No…times are bad currently, what with the recession and all. Don't need to worry about me. I'll have to send some resumes around then. I'm sure I'll be hired again…someday." With that, the reporter excused himself and left the room quietly.

Kevin leaned back, frowning at the piece of paper.

"Ceh…the least you could do is give a proper goodbye, Ryoma…"

XXXXXXXXX

Tezuka sighed to himself, putting the receiver of the phone down. He was finally back in Japan, and once he reached home, he called his mother up to inform her of the news. A few times during the long pauses she gave him, he had been so worried that his mother might have fainted, but apparently she didn't. She was stunned, of course. She still sounded a little dazed over the phone after he clarified what he said over and over again, but in the end, she mentioned that she understood. He left it to her to decide if she wanted to inform Kuniharu and Kunikazu.

He heard hurried footsteps dashing across their room, and moments later, the sounds of retching could be heard from their bathroom. Immediately Tezuka headed towards that direction, feeling worried for his spouse.

Ryoma was bent over the porcelain bowl, emptying his stomach of the previous night's dinner. His chest heaved as the nausea struck again, but there was nothing left for him to throw up, and he was left coughing piteously into the bowl. Tezuka couldn't do much for him, except to rub his back soothingly. Once the nausea attack passed, Ryoma slumped tiredly against his husband, closing his eyes.

"Has it always been this bad?" Tezuka asked quietly.

Ryoma nodded. "Sort of. Kevin thought I had caught some kind of fatal disease back then. I was fine the next moment though, so he didn't think too much about it after that." He opened his eyes again, gazing down at his stomach. "It's nothing serious now, is it?"

"I…don't think so." Honestly speaking, even though Tezuka was in the medical profession, this was something out of his field, and he felt as helpless as an elementary schoolchild. He would have to read up more on this. If anything, he needed to look for a gynae to take a look at Ryoma, to check and see if he and the baby were doing well, but how many would be able to keep completely silent about this? Also, there was the problem of when the time would come for Ryoma to have their baby. How was he going to give birth? Granted, Tezuka knew that Ryoma had feminine parts, which looked pretty much like an adequate exit for the baby, but was it really enough? He would probably need to get someone to perform a C-section on his spouse, since those in the medical profession weren't allowed to perform surgery on their own family members, as there was too much emotions involved. Even so…a C-Section carried too high risks for the mother, and the thought of anything happening to Ryoma…

As the thoughts became more and more worrying, Tezuka tightened his hold around his spouse. "I'm sorry to put you through this, Ryoma…" He muttered.

"It's fine. I wanted to keep the baby anyway." He leaned back against his husband. "Well? You have something on your mind, don't you?"

"Aa." He touched Ryoma's stomach lightly. "It's about how you're going to give birth in the future."

Ryoma winced visibly. "You just had to remind me…" He muttered. He had chucked what nightmare was to come to the back of his mind, filed there to be forgotten and not heard of again, so that he could escape reality. "So…how do I…?"

"I don't know." Tezuka answered honestly. They would need assistance, but who could he entrust his precious spouse and child to…ah…how could he have forgotten…there was one person who could actually check on Ryoma's and the baby's health…

"I have to be heading off for my shift soon. Will you be fine on your own? If anything, I'll call Momoshiro Ann to ask her to help keep an eye on you." Tezuka sounded so worried that Ryoma had to laugh.

"I'll be fine. I'm most likely just going to sleep it off, like I always do." He was a little unhappy at being turned into a sloth. Nowadays, he was always tired, no matter how much sleep he got. While he did make it a habit to wake up late before his pregnancy, he did not make it a habit to take frequent naps. Junior was to be blamed for his change of lifestyle.

Tezuka nodded, helping him to his feet. Ryoma brushed his teeth, wanting to get rid of the acidic taste in his mouth, and while he bathed and changed, Tezuka waited faithfully outside the bathroom, so that he was always within reaching distance if his spouse suddenly collapsed. The minute Ryoma came out of the bathroom, Tezuka carried him back to bed, drying his hair thoroughly before tucking him under the covers. If there was one thing good about the pregnancy, it was that Ryoma got to enjoy his husband's pampering. It made the rest of the trouble worth it.

"Get some rest. I'll try to make it back early tonight." Tezuka promised before heading out. Ryoma secretly got out of bed and padded over to the window, lifting the curtains slightly as he watched his husband drive away. Once the car was out of his sight, he crawled back into bed and gave a tired yawn, curling up under the blankets. He was asleep in moments.

XXX

When Ryoma woke up, Tezuka was already home, and apparently he had even cooked some porridge too. The black-green haired man sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Goodness, how long was I out?"

"You didn't even stir when I entered the room. You must have been pretty tired." The brunette spoke, reaching out to brush Ryoma's hair, which had gotten messy because of how he slept.

Ryoma reached for the porridge, though moments before his hands touched the bowl, he spotted someone standing in the doorway, and froze. "You are…" He remembered her face, since he had seen her at the dinner party before, but he couldn't remember her name. He was bad with names anyway.

"Murasaki Ai." She reintroduced herself to the black-green haired man. "I'm a gynaecologist. I work in the Ob-Gyn department."

"Ob…Gyn?" Ryoma repeated, confused.

Murasaki nodded. "Hai. Obstetrics and Gynaecology department. To put it simply, I am a specialist who deals with the health of mothers and babies."

Ryoma didn't say anything else after that. He caught on immediately and shot a glare at his husband. Tezuka's expression didn't change.

"I've told her, because this is something we can't deal with alone. Your condition is…special, so I would feel better if someone could actually check on you once in a while." Tezuka explained himself.

Murasaki nodded. "Honestly, you don't expect two men to go through this alone. You are either very confident or very stupid to do so."

Ryoma shifted his glare to her, while Tezuka massaged his head at her tactlessness. The black-green haired man had distrust written all over his face, and he was not afraid to show it.

Murasaki held out a hand. "Whatever that goes between us will remain confidential between me and you. It's up to you to tell the others…if you wish for them to know, that is."

Ryoma highly doubted it. If he remembered what his husband had mentioned some time ago, this woman was fairly good friends with Itsuki, who in turn was still treating that Takahiro as a little brother. Doubtless the other two would know before the week was up. Inui would most likely pick something out, and all of Tezuka's friends would know by next week. He was so not looking forward to the revelation of his actual gender…or of his rapidly decreasing masculinity.

Tezuka patted his hand. "I'm sorry Ryoma, but there aren't many doctors from the ob-gyn department whom I know well enough to trust. She's the only one."

Ryoma knew that he had a point. This was unfamiliar territory, even to Tezuka. He was just being a concerned husband when he told Murasaki. Ryoma threw her another stare, even as he leaned against Tezuka slightly.

"Fine…since Kunimitsu trusts you…" He muttered.

Murasaki nodded. "I'll try to make house visits as best as I can, since this gives us more privacy to talk about your…condition. However, if I can't make it, could you come over to the hospital instead?"

Ryoma nodded his assent. Murasaki reached into her bag, drawing out a syringe. "For now, I'll need a sample of your blood."

_Oh joy…_

XXX

Murasaki returned days later. Ryoma was on the bed, having just awakened from his nap, and he looked curiously as Murasaki took out a sheet of paper

"What's this?" He asked, browsing through the content.

"The results of your blood test." She answered briefly. "From it, I could see that the sugar level in your blood is high. That wouldn't be healthy for you or the baby. From a test I did on you briefly, I'd say that your blood pressure is fine. No danger there. Also, did you mention that you've had very bad morning sickness for more than a couple of months now? The reason to it is here." She tapped lightly on one section of the paper.

Ryoma's eyes were drawn to the words. "Estrogen…progesterone…what are these?"

"Female hormones." She leaned against the backrest of her chair as she made herself more comfortable. "From what Tezuka-senpai has told me, you've always been predominantly male. Am I correct?" A nod from Ryoma. "That's why, your physical appearance is male, but you do have some female characteristics, such as the lack of facial hair." Another grudging nod from Ryoma. "Your body has always been a mix of male and female hormones, with your male hormones being active, and your female hormones being passive. However, there is a drastic increase of female hormones in your body now because of the pregnancy. If I am to say it, you have more female hormones in your body now than your male hormones."

Ryoma's jaw fell open. She had got to be kidding. He was NOT going to turn into a woman now, was he?

She noticed his expression and patted his arm. "Calm down. No point giving yourself stress now. This will only last for the duration of your pregnancy. Your female hormones are trying to sustain the pregnancy and keep the baby in you. If you have a lack of those, you'd get a miscarriage."

Ryoma paled further, his hand subconsciously rubbing his stomach as he half expected to feel his baby dropping out of him. Tezuka cleared his throat.

"Murasaki-chan. You're scaring him." He spoke sternly.

Murasaki blinked, flushing slightly as she realized the effect of her words on her patient. She turned to Ryoma. "I'm sorry, Tezuka-kun. My words always go before my mind. I'm always so prone to saying the wrong things." She started another round of pessimistic mutterings, and Tezuka had to distract her before she went too far down gloomy lane.

"So…this female hormone thing…" Ryoma made a disgusted face as he paused. "It's only going to last for the pregnancy? I'd get back my male hormones after that?" He tried to keep the hopeful tone out of his voice.

Murasaki nodded. "Hai…I think."

"You think?!" Ryoma gaped.

The lady fidgeted at his outburst. "I won't be able to know for sure. You're the first patient I've come across with something like this. Logically speaking, however, your male hormones should return. Your body wouldn't need your female hormones anymore if it doesn't have a baby to sustain. For now, you will be suffering some strong effects from the pregnancy, which is why your morning sickness seems to be so terrible."

That calmed Ryoma down. A little. He glared down at his stomach, which housed the troublesome brat. His male and female hormones were at war, and his body was taken as the battlefield, which was why he had to puke his guts out at 2-3 am in the mornings. Oh joy…

Murasaki stood up. "Well then, I have to resume my shift. Itsuki was helping to cover for me…"

"Wait. How am I…er…how shall I put this…" Ryoma flushed slightly, clearing his throat. "How am I going to…er…have the baby?"

Murasaki looked thoughtful. "I can't tell…I'd have to give you a full body checkup first."

Full…body…checkup?

Ryoma fainted.

XXXXXXXXX

"…I'm sorry. Could you please repeat that, Oishi?"

It was a happy occasion. Momoshiro had invited his friends over to his house, though all of them walked over to the Tezukas' house since Ryoma didn't feel like walking around much, and it was there that Momoshiro proudly informed everyone that his wife was pregnant again. Slightly over 3 months too.

The Tezuka couple took the opportunity and decided to drop the bomb there and then too. Hence…it resulted in this.

Currently Momoshiro was lying on the ground, out cold, and Ann was fanning him. Oishi was suffering from slight shock, but he was much better off than his former doubles partner, whose mouth was opening and closing wordlessly. Fuji was thankfully not there, as he had classes that day, and was spared the trauma. Inui wasn't there too, having to take over someone's shift, and thankfully spared Ryoma from trauma.

Oishi recovered fast enough, trusting his best friend to have an explanation for this. He turned to his doubles partner. "As I've said, Echizen's pregnant."

Kirikumaru's eyes instantly went wide, like he was hearing that for the first time, and his mouth opened, moving to form an "O" shape. A shiver ran through his whole form, like someone had jabbed him swiftly with a live wire, and moments later he blinked, and smiled, looking like his expression had returned to normal again.

"…I'm sorry. Could you please repeat that, Oishi?"

"Eiji! I've repeated that 20 times already!" The former moon volley player finally snapped.

Kikumaru flailed, pointing at Ryoma. "How could that be possible?! Ochibi's a guy! A guy can't get pregnant, I tell you!"

There was a groan coming from the floor, and moments later, Momoshiro sat up, looking lost even as he rubbed his head. Spotting his wife next to him, he held her hand. "Oh Ann, I've had the strangest dream. I've dreamt that Echizen has just told us that he's pregnant."

Ann smiled sweetly at him, even as she stroked his hair. "He is pregnant."

Momoshiro swooned, keeling backwards again, though Ann caught him. "Don't you dare faint on me again, Momoshiro Takeshi, or you'll be sleeping on the couch for a month!"

"I'm awake!" Momoshiro revived instantly.

Both Kikumaru and Momoshiro looked like they were having difficulties meeting Ryoma's eyes, as they focused their gaze on the floor instead. Oishi and Ann were still wearing expressions of disbelief, though they were also politely curious.

"It would be good if you could…explain this so that we can understand this better, Tezuka." Oishi spoke gently.

Tezuka gave them a brief explanation for hermaphrodites, using laymen terms to tell them of Ryoma's condition. The others looked surprised by the revelation. Momoshiro's brain, however, filtered half of the words.

"So you're a _girl_, Echizen. My…you've really surprised me. Does that mean you're not gay? How strange though, I could have sworn you looked rather male to me during all those times in the changing room…" Ann pulled his ear, cutting his statement short.

"Who are you calling a girl?!" Ryoma demanded angrily. Tezuka's eyes narrowed, looking like he wanted to throw Momoshiro out of the house.

Oishi stood between them, trying to pacify them. "Momoshiro, Echizen's not a girl. He just happened to have…some girl parts…did I get that right, Tezuka?" At a nod from the addressed brunette, Oishi continued on. "Momoshiro, I would have thought that you should know better than to rile up a pregnant woman…er…I mean man…no that just sounded plain wrong…_person_."

Momoshiro sobered as Ann spoke briefly into his ear, pulling his mind back to earth. He fidgeted uncomfortably, still not meeting Ryoma's eyes. "I'm sorry for the outburst, Echizen. I'm just…surprised…"

Ryoma gave a soft 'hmph', but otherwise didn't comment on it. There was a long pause, as everyone in the room was still trying to process that new bit of information.

"So…you're really pregnant, Echizen?" Momoshiro finally looked at his face.

Ryoma nodded. Why was it so difficult to get them to understand one simple word?

Everyone's eyes were immediately fixed on Ryoma's midsection, staring so hard that it looked like they were hoping for something to pop out, like a cuckoo out of a clock.

Ryoma scowled. "I'm not showing yet. I'm less than three months pregnant." He threw a look at Ann's stomach, which was already showing. Was he going to look like that too after 3 months? Murasaki did mention that he'd start showing past that time.

Oishi gave a weak laugh. "Well…this is going to take some getting used to…but congratulations all the same, Tezuka, Echizen."

"What a coincidence though, both of us being pregnant around the same time. Maybe we could throw a baby shower together." Ann said cheerfully.

"Yadda." Ryoma didn't know what a baby shower was, but he assumed it was something troublesome.

Two of his friends were still having difficulties accepting the idea. Momoshiro still wasn't looking at him, while Kikumaru was still in a dazed state. Ryoma felt the sudden urge to cry, though he snuffed it down with as much self control as he could muster.

He was not successful, and a torrent of tears began flowing out of his eyes. That finally made Momoshiro and Kikumaru look at him, as they both became flustered.

"Uwaa! I'm sorry, Echizen/ochibi! It's not like we hate you or anything. There's nothing wrong in being pregnant…well there is…but that's not the point!" Both of them tried to pacify him.

Ryoma sniffled. "I'm not crying…it's the stupid hormones…and the stupid parasitic brat…" His face remained straight, save for the tears flowing down his cheeks. If Tezuka were to be honest, a hormonal Ryoma looked very scary, actually…

As Momoshiro, Kikumaru and Oishi tried to cheer him up, Ann inched closer to Tezuka. "He's not taking it well?"

"Aa." Tezuka nodded weakly. He folded his arms. "Guys are…not actually made for childbearing. Ryoma has the parts, but throughout his whole life, he had been trying to live like a normal guy, acting the way he is as a way of self preservation. Now that he's pregnant…it's like an actual reminder that he's just…different from the rest of us guys."

"He's not mentally prepared for this. Having a child is a huge responsibility." Ann nodded sagely. She turned slightly to the brunette, smiling at him. "Always be there for him whenever you can. First pregnancies can be hard. I know that from experience. He's in a vulnerable state now, and he'll be needing your support more than ever. Be patient with him. Support him mentally and emotionally if he can't do so himself."

"Aa." His gaze softened as Ryoma managed to escape from the clutches of his friends and returned to his side. Reaching out, Tezuka wiped away the traces of tears from his spouse's face.

"What were you talking about?" Ryoma asked curiously, suddenly looking cheerful even though he had been crying just moments before.

"Nothing much. I was just inquiring about pregnancies." He gave Ryoma's shoulders a squeeze.

Oishi clapped his hands together. "Right, let's head out for lunch then. It will be our treat as congratulations for the both of you, Tezuka, Momoshiro."

"Cheer up, Echizen." Ann smiled. "You don't have to be so worried over this. Let's have a parent to parent talk later. I'm sure you'll be having questions over what to expect from your current condition."

Ryoma nodded slowly. "I'll…go get my disguise then…"

XXXXXXXXX

Tezuka was very grateful to have the Momoshiro family as a neighbour, especially Ann. He felt more at ease if the schoolteacher dropped by every now and then to check on his spouse. Ryoma had gotten from absolute reluctance and disbelief to grudging acceptance of his pregnancy, to which the brunette was relieved.

The black-green haired man was now nearing the middle of his second trimester, and Tezuka was getting worried over something.

At just a couple of weeks under five months…Ryoma still wasn't showing yet.

His spouse's morning sickness, which Ann mentioned should end along with the first trimester, remained as bad as ever. Maybe all that throwing up was the reason why he still remained so…flat. If anything, it would be better if he consulted Murasaki.

He did, cornering her after she had done another checkup for Ryoma. She gave him a mildly exasperated look. "Your spouse is perfectly fine. I believe he remains this small because this is his first child, and his stomach muscles are still very firm, so it should keep the bump fairly invisible. Your child is fine. Your spouse is fine. Now then, do you have to corner me two days in a row?"

Tezuka caught himself, and he gave a slight bow. "My apologies."

"You're such a concerned daddy." She chuckled, heading off in the direction of the cafeteria. "As for his morning sickness, I believe it is taking his body a longer time to adapt to the pregnancy because there is still interference from his male hormones. If he had been fully female, his morning sickness would have stopped by now. It's nothing to worry about. Just give him plenty of nutritious food to make up for the throwing up he does. Keep his blood pressure down as much as possible."

"I will. Thank you for your help, Murasaki-chan."

"Don't worry about it, Tezuka-senpai. You've helped me a lot during my time as a medical student, and I should return the favour. I don't think there is anything wrong with his currently pregnancy, with the only thing out of the norm being his gender. Give me a call right away if you think there's anything wrong with him." She gave him a small smile. "That being said, if all goes well, you can start making plans for your child already. I too need to figure out if I can book a private ward months in advance. Your spouse is going to need all the privacy he can get when the time comes for him to pop."

Tezuka winced. Did she have to put it that way…?

XXXXXXXXX

Ryoma woke up that day to see Tezuka seated at the table, writing madly. He got up from the bed and carefully padded over to his husband, peering curiously over his shoulder.

"What's this, Kunimitsu?" He asked, resting his head lightly on Tezuka's shoulder.

Tezuka turned around slightly. "Oh? You're awake, Ryoma." He quickly pulled up a chair and had his spouse seated next to him. Holding up one of the paper he had been writing on, he smiled slightly.

"Insurance forms…for our child. This pile here would be some bank accounts I'm opening."

Ryoma gaped at him. "Do you have to do those so early? I'm not even showing yet."

Tezuka gave him his usual stern, yet slightly gentle stare. "Yudan sezu ni ikkou." He went back to filling in the forms. "I would feel better if our child's future is secure."

"Hmm? You're so dependable." He teased lightly. He watched as Tezuka put in certain amounts in at least 3 different banks, and had bought life insurance for their child…who was technically alive but not 'living' in the world just yet. "I should contribute to this too." He muttered. He felt bad that he was earning way much more than his husband was, yet contributing so little. In fact…he didn't really feel all that useful in this, save for the 'duty' of carrying the child.

Tezuka smiled at him. "If you want to. We could start a joint account." He set aside the forms he had completed before taking a pregnancy planner Murasaki gave him. He handed it to his black-green haired spouse. "Here. Murasaki-chan said that it would be best if you recorded down all your symptoms during your pregnancy. She's worried that complications may arise because of your…condition."

"Complications huh…you mean there's a chance I won't survive this right." He muttered rather dryly. At seeing the 'don't joke about this kind of things' glare from his husband, he held up his hands. "Maa…I don't really mean that. It's just something on the darker corners of my mind."

"You'll be fine." Tezuka stated quickly and firmly. Ryoma couldn't help wondering if his husband was saying that to calm him…or himself. The black-green haired man turned back to the insurance forms. "Seeing that you have our brat's future all planned out, I wouldn't be surprised if you have already allocated enough for his college funds."

"I did." Tezuka replied honestly. His face flushed a little as he gave a cough. "At least, I tried to. I'll bank in more cash when the years go by." Ryoma could roughly guess what he meant. Tezuka had a comfortable pay, but with the expenses and all, there wasn't much left to put into the bank which could last till their child's college life. He shook his head slightly.

"Honestly Kunimitsu. Don't forget." He threw his husband a mildly bratty stare. "We're in this together. You're leaving me out."

Seeing his spouse sulk, Tezuka had to chuckle. "My apologies, Ryoma." He just felt bad asking people for money, even from his own spouse.

Ryoma knew that. Ryoma knew him well enough after all. "Baka buchou." He teased again before giving a yawn. Geez…he had just woke up, and now he felt like going back to sleep again. He definitely couldn't wait for all these to be over…

Tezuka noticed that. He set his pen down before scooping his spouse up into his arms, carrying him back to their bed bridal style. Despite Ryoma's protests, Tezuka tucked him under the covers again, though Ryoma clung to his arm, not letting him leave.

"Join me?" Ryoma asked, his golden hazel eyes pleading slightly.

Tezuka caved in, watching as his spouse tucked the blankets around him too. Ryoma rested his head against Tezuka's arm. "I wonder if it's a boy or a girl…ne, Kunimitsu. Which would you prefer?"

"Either is fine." Tezuka spoke honestly. He thought about it a while. "It would be interesting to have a daughter though. The Tezuka line hadn't had daughters for many, many generations, as far as I can remember anyway."

"Mm…I'm not particular about gender. I just want someone to play tennis with." He yawned again. "Our child should go to a good elementary school, then junior high, then senior high, then college…"

"Aa. I'll be sending our child to the same elementary school I've been to. It was good. As for junior high…" They both spoke at the same time, "Seishun Gakuen."

"It's the best." Tezuka stated firmly.

Ryoma chuckled. "I'm not sure if it is, but we met there. That place holds some good memories…"

"Aa." Tezuka was quiet briefly as he recalled his schooldays, smiling slightly as he did so. "After that, our child would go to Kanto High, then a college of his or her choice and…" He looked down when he heard light snoring, and found Ryoma fast asleep already. After making sure his spouse wasn't sleeping in a position or angle which would give him aches in the morning, Tezuka took off his glasses lay down next to him, closing his eyes, and allowed his thoughts to dwell on the future.

To be continued…

**Ryoma:** I most certainly do not SNORE! (Scowls fiercely at writer)

**Inui:** Calm down, Echizen. That's just one of the pregnancy symptoms. Due to nasal stuffiness, some mothers will snore.

**Ryoma:** Who are you calling a mother?! Everyone's mean to me. The writer is mean to me. Inui-senpai is mean to me. (goes emo)

**Tezuka: **(Tries to calm him down)

**Inui:** Well then, now that Tezuka and Echizen's part of the chapter is done, it's now time for Atobe's sidestory, which, as the writer promised, will be at the end of this chapter. It is fine if you skip it, since it's mainly to answer some of the readers' questions, but otherwise it is not so important to Tezuka and Echizen's side of the story.

**Oishi:** For those who are reading on, the writer apologizes for this monster of a chapter. It's better if you take a break, or get a drink, or brace yourself before reading on. Gah, Gwynhafra! What have you done! What if the readers' pass out from exhaustion or boredom reading this? (panics)

**Fuji:** Well then. Gwynhafra will not be responsible for anyone sprawled in front of the computer or on the floor after reading this monster of a chapter. For those who are not reading on…

**Please Read and Review. No Flames Please.**

**Atobe: **Hmph. As for the rest of you, be prepared to be awed by ore-sama's magnificence.

**Inui: **For those who have taken a break first, welcome back. The side-story will begin in 3…2…1…

Atobe's sidestory

A certain grey-haired diva sat by a hospital bed, glancing over at the pale person lying motionless on the pure white sheets. The clock continued to tick, moments slipping by mercilessly. To Atobe, each second felt like a long time, for no matter how the hands of the clock moved, the person on the bed didn't even twitch.

Atobe gave an irritable sigh. Patience was never one of his fortes. This was perhaps one of the longest wait he had ever done in his life. He never waited on others. Others waited on him.

His mind went back to Tezuka's words. _"This accident has weakened her body. She may not be able to have another pregnancy."_ He gave a mirthless laugh at that. How ironic. So very ironic. So this would be his only son? He really owed Tezuka a life debt now, a favour he secretly promised to return, on his pride as an Atobe.

A favour…wasn't that what got him married, and into this most troublesome mess in the first place?

XXXXXXXXX

It was grand.

That was the first thought that crossed Atobe's mind as he smirked, studying the party with some satisfaction.

The rich and famous of the business world always gathered in parties like these, social gatherings which looked like any merry making event on the surface, but in actuality was just as bad as a lion's den, with business people trying to form ties, and dig out dirty little secrets to take down business enemies, all in one night.

Atobe wasn't so concerned though. His company had no weaknesses, and he didn't need to form ties. It should be them who needed to plead with him to accept them in a meager alliance, and if his ever gracious heart permitted it, he might consider their business proposal.

After all, this business party was also held in conjunction to his newly appointed position as the president of Global Industries.

The minute he turned 20, the adult age in Japan, his father stepped down from the position and gave it to him instead. Atobe could still remember the smile of pride on his father's face as he sat on the president's seat.

"_You did it, Keigo." Atobe Kirie spoke quietly, giving his shoulder a secret squeeze._

"_Were you surprised, otou-sama?" Atobe had asked a little smugly._

_Kirie merely chuckled. "Not at all. I knew you would. You're my son after all."_

Two months had passed since then, hence the current party. Atobe behaved his best, since he had to uphold the name of his company, and he greeted his distinguished guests politely, much more politely than he was used to.

He didn't so much as twitch as he was swarmed by business owners, all of whom were brandishing their business cards in his face. Some of them were faces he recognized as business partners, while others were new. With the change of ownership, naturally these people would have to put in a few good words for themselves to the current owner – Atobe in the hopes of being in his business favour. Some were subtle in their advances, while some didn't even bother to hide their eagerness. Atobe gave them all a curt reply, promising them that he would consider it. By that, he meant that his personal secretary would call most of them up to state that their offer was graciously rejected. What they didn't know wouldn't hurt them though.

His father introduced him to his shareholders next, and Atobe spoke to them graciously. His major shareholder, Tanaki Hirofumi, was the one who left the strongest impression on him though.

He seemed…nice. Very friendly chap, always smiling. He congratulated Atobe on his promotion, then introduced his daughter to the young president. It was at that moment Atobe first met the girl who would become his future wife.

His first impression of her…nil. Not a lasting impression anyway. He thought she looked young, and had to admit that she was pretty, but that was about it. There was nothing remarkable about her. If he were to say that prettiness was something he should appreciate, then she would pale in comparison to the dozens and dozens of high class beauties in the ballroom, all of whom were staring at him boldly while talking amongst themselves with secret smiles. Then again, if he were to say that who was the most good-looking person in the whole room, then sadly only _he_ qualified for that title. All the radiance from the beauties in the room dimmed to his shining magnificence. Be awed by his naturally born good looks. Some people were just born so lucky, like himself. Life sure was unfair for them.

Atobe forgot about the daughter of his major shareholder just 10 minutes after they left him, as he was now surrounded by beautiful ladies all practically attempting to drape themselves on the whole's room's most eligible bachelor. Atobe humoured them suavely; dancing with a few whom he thought wouldn't make his good looks go bad.

All in all, the night went smoothly. Atobe's position in the business world was firmly established, and the rich and famous were there as witnesses, and to acknowledge him as a worthy opponent.

XXX

Barely a few months later, the atmosphere in the meeting room hung heavy above everyone's head, like a dark cloud. While everyone had been smiling and laughing the day Atobe was acknowledged as the new president of the company, their expressions were somber now, with more than one of the board of directors having expressions of distrust written on their face.

They were not meant to smile anyway, for the matter discussed was a very grave one. Apparently just the day before, there was a very severe stock crash, and Global Industries lost billions…_billions_…in the stock market. Theirs shares went plummeting, and the Atobe family had no choice but to use most of their resources to stabilize the value of their shares before it could get any worse.

The older members of the board began bickering and accusing at the table, with most of them looking ready to put in a vote of no confidence to their new president. Atobe sat at the head of the table, his expression serious. He knew that they were eager to blame him for this incident, since he was a new hand, so whatever he said would not go into their ears. With rare patience, he said nothing as he listened to their hurled accusations, allowing his secretary to explain on his behalf.

Atobe did not have many allies in this company. He had but only a few of them. The older members of the board were still very much attached to his father, and to them, he was an inexperienced young heir who had inherited the position without really having the qualifications to earn it. It was not his fault, but a coincidence that they stock crash just had to happen so shortly after his promotion, yet they were adamant in using him as the scapegoat anyway.

The meeting ended in a stalemate, and had to be adjourned or everyone would have to camp out in the office. As the directors filed out of the office, Atobe gave a weary sigh, massaging his forehead. This was one of the few times a meeting did not run smoothly, and he did not like that feeling at all. His secretary lingered momentarily to give him a recap on all the issues brought up during the meeting, though she left when she saw that the young boss was in no mood to listen to anything.

The doors opened after some time, and his father walked in suavely. The minute the doors were closed, however, his father got him into a bear hug, rubbing his head like he would do to comfort him when he had been a young child. Atobe had long learnt that nothing he said would stop his father's antics, so he had long stopped fighting it. Still, it was a good thing everyone else was out of the room, or they'd be treated to the sight of their new president being mollycoddled by their old president.

"It's not your fault, Keigo. It's not something which you could help. If only I had foreseen this crash. The economy was suffering from a recession, but I just didn't expect it to affect you this badly. My poor, poor son." He continued to stroke his son's hair.

"Otou-sama." Atobe spoke up with practiced patience. "It's not your fault either. I had miscalculated, and therefore as the president of Global Industries, I should take responsibility." He managed to detach his overprotective father from himself after a while. "Now then, I should do something to rectify the situation."

The doors opened, and Atobe Kirie straightened up, returning to his suave self. One of Atobe's personal accountants – Yanagi Renji had just walked in, along with a common 'guest' in the company – Oshitari Yuushi.

"The stock crash hit the company harder than calculated. Here are the actual figures for our losses. I've checked it through thrice yesterday night, so there are no mistakes." Yanagi handed the report over, and even as Atobe's eyes caught sight of the numbers, his face began to develop a very nasty twitch. It didn't help that Yanagi was _very_ detailed with his analysis and his figures.

He looked up at Oshitari. "Well? And what are _you_ doing here?"

Oshitari shrugged his shoulders. "Moral support, I guess? I can't do much here. After all, I'm not exactly a _legal_ employee of the company now, am I?"

Atobe gave a soft 'ch' and went back to reading the reports. Yanagi took out another sheet of paper and began skimming through it briefly before handing that too to Atobe. "We've managed to stabilize the value of our shares. However, due to the heavy losses sustained by the company, we had to sell off a lot of our shares to other corporate, which in turn had lost confidence in our shares and are not willing to buy them."

How sneaky. Then again, this was a good time to bring down the all fearsome Global Industries. Now that they were weak, the other corporate could take the chance to pounce on them like a pack of savage wolves by not helping them financially and by taking advantage of the market now that their reputation had dropped.

"Many are giving up their shares in the company too, having been burnt badly by the crash. Strangely…our major shareholder is still snapping up most of our shares in the stock market…67 percent of the shares now belong to him, to be more exact." Yanagi continued on with his report.

There was a heavy silence which followed that announcement. "So that means…" Oshitari began thoughtfully. He was not very good with shares, and didn't know nuts about what that meant.

Yanagi stared at him gravely (though his eyes were still closed, as usual). "Technically speaking, the ownership of the company does not belong to Atobe-shachou anymore, but the major shareholder."

Oshitari didn't quite understand that, so Kirie explained. "All members who have shares in the company have the right to vote, one vote per share, and therefore have some influence in the decision making process for the company. However, if the shareholder has 51 percent of the shares, then the ownership of the company becomes his or hers. Assets and all still belong to the president or owner of the company, but decisions will be made mainly by the shareholder."

Atobe sank back into his chair, his headache returning swiftly. Oh brilliant. He was probably the first Atobe to lose ownership of his own company. The Atobe ancestors before him must be rolling in their gold tinted graves.

Kirie patted him on the shoulder. "Don't worry. Tanaki Hirofumi has always been something like a family friend. I'll invite him over for a talk. He might be able to work a deal out. As far as I remember, we've supported him a lot financially back then, and he owes us quite a debt. Use this chance to claim this debt back."

Atobe pondered his father's words for a moment. "I understand then. Very well. Make the arrangements then, Oshitari."

"Me? I'm not an employee. Technically speaking." Oshitari smirked.

"You're better with words." Atobe stated as a matter of explanation. The other two gave a bow and left, while Atobe went back to thinking deeply over the matter at hand.

XXXXX

Tanaki was a very accommodating person, it seemed, for he arrived the very next day after Oshitari had informed him of Atobe's wish.

There was the usual exchange of greetings, a brief casual conversation and a short round of tea before the topic was brought up.

Atobe's father was right. Tanaki did seem most eager once Atobe mentioned about it, though it unnerved Atobe a little to think that Tanaki might have been expecting him to seek for his help.

"I'd gladly do so. Your father was very kind to me during the early days of my business, so it's only right if I return the favour." He remained smiling, giving off the air of friendliness, but Atobe was brought up to be skeptical to everyone and everything in the business world, so while he did smile back, his did not carry as much friendliness as Tanaki's had. The contracts for negotiations were brought out, and Tanaki read through it briefly.

"Hmm. Ah yes. I was expecting this to be mentioned. The ownership of the company. I've never claimed it to be mine in the start anyway." At the raised eyebrow from Atobe, he clarified. "Global Industries is already associated with the Atobe name. The two are practically synonymous to each other. Only an Atobe would be able to make the decisions without conflict from the other shareholders."

"Ah." That made sense. Technically Atobe was supposed to hand over ownership to Tanaki, but now Tanaki was giving him the reins instead.

"Let's see. Another thing would be the financial aspects. Let's do it this way. The dividends which are supposed to be banked into my company's account in accordance to the percentage of shares I've bought, you may withhold it first, at least until your financial crisis is over. If you need financial backing, you may drop a call to my office directly. Your father did the same to me anyway."

It was really too good…a little too good to be true. Atobe remained skeptical. Yanagi, seated there for the sake of keeping account of the proceedings, frowned slightly. Oshitari remained at the corner of the room alongside Atobe's and Tanaki's secretaries and his face remained passive, though a smile twitched at the corner of his lips.

When the contract was drawn up, and after Atobe skimmed through it, he could see that it was still too good to be true. Atobe was the winner in every way. He gained ownership of the company, while Tanaki would merely be on roughly the same level of his CEO's. (Just that of course, being the main shareholder, he was doubtlessly the second most influential person in the company). He was backed financially, without any conditions or interest tied to it, and their business would be done separately, and neither of them could interfere with each other's business decisions (While they could not interfere, at least they could still carry some influence to each other's decisions though).

As he read on the list of extremely sweet terms, he finally came to the very last condition, and he raised an elegant eyebrow again. "What is this, ahn?"

Atobe's father hadn't read the contract yet, since now that he had retired, he did not hold enough power to be seated anywhere near the head of the table. He could hear the surprise in his son's voice though, and he threw a worried glance in Atobe's direction before throwing a questioning stare at Tanaki.

The other business owner gave a hearty laugh. "It's nothing bad, Atobe-kun. Along with this contract, I am also offering you my daughter's hand in marriage."

"What?" Kirie croaked. A marriage of convenience? Why?

Tanaki spotted Kirie's discomfort, and gave a reassuring smile. "I have no ill intentions, dear friend. My daughter has reached the age for marriage, and I've decided to help her look for a good partner. Your son is a very upstanding young man, and I believe my daughter will be well taken care of as his wife. She's my only daughter, so naturally I'd want to think for her future." His smile became broader. "Of course, you could think of it another way. This marriage will make our two families closer. If we're a family, you could be more assured that my intentions to help your company are sincere. Who could you trust more than family after all?"

Atobe's face was passive, as was Yanagi. Oshitari was trying very hard to hide a smile, and failing. Kirie looked stricken.

"An arranged marriage, Tanaki?" The former president asked faintly.

Tanaki's smile did not fade at all. "Of course, I'd understand if you're feeling reluctant about this. I understand it just fine." He kept his gaze on Atobe as he spoke, and Atobe caught in hint. This was a 'take it or leave it' offer. It was too good to be true, and it came with a price.

"Give me time to think about this." Was what the president of Global Industries said finally. Tanaki nodded, getting up.

"I hope to hear your decision by Friday then." He maintained that smile (or was that a smirk now?) even as he walked out with his entourage. Once he had left the building, Oshitari gave a low whistle.

"Most interesting, Atobe. If all goes well, do invite me for the party. I love parties." He ignored the icy glare coming from the diva. Yanagi took that as his cue to leave the room and file the contracts for further reference.

Kirie patted Atobe on the back. "A marriage, contract or not, is a very serious thing. Maybe you shouldn't accept this. I'm sure there's a better way to resolve this. Our business will be back to normal in time anyway."

Yes…Atobe was confident that his business would return to how it was, but it was time they did not have. If they dilly-dallied this any longer, they would only be more vulnerable and their competitors would take over the market, by which time, it would make recovery for the company even more difficult. He did not have much of a choice.

He gave a nonchalant shrug. "I'll accept the terms of the contract. A marriage of convenience is nothing to me. It's a small problem that I can take care of later. All the ladies are practically throwing themselves at ore-sama, so I'll be getting married one way or another anyway. I'll marry his daughter, and she should consider herself lucky that ore-sama is willing to take her as a wife."

"Nanya. I feel sorry for the girl already." Oshitari muttered under his breath, even as he watched Atobe and his father leaving the room, the former looking smug, and the latter still trying to dissuade him. Well, at least they'd get a drama to watch now.

XXX

The contract was finalized two days later, and this round, Tanaki brought his daughter with him. Atobe couldn't remember which of the ladies was Tanaki's daughter, and it was only after he saw her did he refresh his memory. The young looking one. Unlike her father, who was all smiles, her face was devoid of expression, making it difficult for Atobe to read her thoughts regarding their engagement. His insight told him that she had a slight air of those resigning to their fate, along with a mild hint of curiosity as she studied him.

Before Tanaki and his daughter left that day, Atobe suavely took her hand and brought it to his lips lightly, brushing a kiss to her fingers very briefly. She responded by giving him a polite smile which bordered on looking bashful. Good, good. She had good upbringing. This marriage didn't look like it was going to be difficult after all. Atobe decided that since they were to be married, it was only proper if he gave her a compliment.

"You're very pretty. Nowhere near ore-sama's exquisite looks, but you certainly are second best." That was probably one of the best compliments he had ever given anyone, if he even gave compliments at all, and he ended his brief speech with pretty smug feelings towards himself, and an inward pat on his back.

The girl withdrew her hand immediately, and she smiled…in a way which said that she did not like him.

"Why thank you, Atobe-sama. You have shown me that you're a _real_ gentleman." She gave a slight bow and returned to her father's side. Oshitari leapt into action, holding the door for her, and she threw him a genuine smile. Atobe frowned at that, returning to his seat.

"What…"

"…did I say, was what you wanted to say right?" Yanagi asked briefly, writing briskly into a book. "Forgive my rudeness, president, but I feel that you really should reanalyze your data."

"Hmph. Women. I'd just have to get used to them and it's fine." Atobe spoke confidently.

'More like they have to get used to you.' Yanagi thought, though there was a 100 percent probability that he'd live 35 percent longer if he kept that to himself.

XXX

The wedding was held a few days later. Both Atobe and Tanaki were most eager to just get this over with quickly, both for their own reasons. As his bride was getting ready for the wedding, Atobe entered the room, ignoring protests from the bridesmaids about him meeting the bride before the wedding, He waved them out of the room.

Once they left, Atobe walked around his bride, studying her dress critically. After some time, he nodded to himself, satisfied that she looked regal enough to take on the Atobe name. He would not allow himself to stand next to someone who didn't look good enough to complement him later.

"Ore-sama has been meaning to ask you, but how old are you anyway?" Atobe asked curiously.

The lady stared at him, her expression a mixture of annoyance and dislike. Really, why was his bride having such expressions on her face? Was she not _honoured_ to be married to the great him?

"17." She replied curtly, not bothering to elaborate.

Atobe blinked. Wait…did she just say 17?! That was what Tanaki meant by her reaching the age for marriage? Who in this time and age still married around 17 anyway? Oh kami…he felt like a pedophile.

The girl scowled, not liking the expressions flashing across his face. "My apologies if my looks offend you, your highness. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get ready so as not to embarrass your royal self."

Oh good. At least she acknowledges him as royalty. His impression of her lifted just a little bit more. "Good. You may leave then." He snapped his fingers. The girl threw him an offended look, lifted her skirt slightly and left, probably to look for a different room. Atobe returned to the guests, smiling and looking perfectly happy on his wedding day, even if it were all a pretentious act.

When it came to the actual thing, Atobe had to give himself a pat on the back for his skills. His bride came to the altar, and he took her hand before repeating the vows which were required of him, vows which seemed more like empty words, but of course the great him made it sound like he had actually attached meaning to them. She repeated them too, her hand feeling so much smaller in his own, and her voice and gaze steady.

Their marriage was finalized, and once permission was given, Atobe lifted the veil off his young bride's face before leaning over and giving her a kiss. He had never kissed anyone before, with the exceptions of his parents and his old dog Beat, but of course, he was born perfect, and felt that his technique was so much better than his bride's even though he hadn't had any practice beforehand.

The seemingly fairytale wedding was done with, even as the couple turned to face their guests, who clapped, looking like they were happy for them. Atobe was just as generous on the wedding banquet as he had been with the ceremony itself, and his guests were treated to a course fit for royalty (in other words, a meal he was used to eating). Atobe maintained his royal smirk, even as people swarmed around him to congratulate him in the same manner they did when Atobe was first announced as the new president. He felt a tremor run through his new wife's hand, and threw a glance down at her. She seemed fine though, smiling politely at the guests and looking brave…or at least she was trying to look brave. No fooling his insight.

Atobe brought his new wife back to his mansion that day. She was ushered away by some of his housekeepers, perhaps for some lady business which he did not know and did not care of. After taking off his coat, Atobe retreated to his study and took a sip of brandy, even as he thought back on his sham of a marriage.

Really, Atobe knew that he could get any woman he wanted with just the snap of his fingers, but circumstances saw to it that he was stuck to this one, for probably a long time. He could get himself a divorce once the financial crisis for his company was over, but wouldn't that make him look like a gold-digger? Or maybe he could take a mistress if he found someone he liked later, but the scandal which would ensue from that did not appeal to him at all, and would probably cause the reputation of his company (and the Atobe name) to fall too. Whether he liked it or not, he'd have to find some way to coexist with his wife.

He leaned back against the backrest, swirling the amber liquid in his glass slightly. Come to think of it, having a wife wasn't such a bad idea. His wife would be completely submissive to his commands, and like his house, his limo, his wealth, she too belonged to him, and was part of his property. He could doll her up like the trophy wife she was and put fine clothing and jewelry on her, showing her off to indicate the immense wealth he had. Now then, all he had to do was train her to come and go at his beck and call. She should be obedient. If he asked her to roll over then she should roll over without hesitation. Hmm…to train his wife like he did his cheering squad back in his schooldays. Not a bad idea at all.

Some time after 10, he walked back to his room only to find that his wife was in it already. He twitched, not liking the idea of someone entering his chambers without being summoned or getting his permission first. His wife seemed to have sensed his presence, but she continued brushing her hair all the same, not looking at him. He twitched again. How dare she ignore the great him? That was treason!

Well, time to set some ground rules in the house. "Listen here, girl…"

"Kimiko." She finally set down her brush, turning around to face him. "You could at least call your wife by her name now, couldn't you?"

Was she ordering him around? Atobe mentally added that down in his ground rules. "Listen here, Tanaki. You may now be an Atobe's wife, but in this house, ore-sama is king. Don't forget that. Breakfast is at 6.30 am in the mornings, sharp, and while you may wait on ore-sama, I detest waiting for anyone, so you had better be punctual…" He continued to set the ground rules of his house down. She remained expressionless, save for the occasional clenching and unclenching of her slender fists. "…now that the rules are done with, let's begin practice for how you may greet me. When I snap my fingers like this, you are to say 'have you slept well, Keigo-sama?' When I flick my hair like this, you are to fetch me my drink. When I snap at this angle, you are to say 'the most charming man is Atobe, the worst is…' put in whoever I'm offended with at that moment." He continued on for another fifteen minutes before pausing to catch his breath, satisfied that he got most of his point across. "Now then, you are permitted to speak."

His wife was fingering her hairbrush in a very dangerous manner. "So I may speak now, Atobe-sama." At his nod, she looked up, a hard glint in her eyes. "Good. GET OUT!!"

Oh the horror! First he was married to a demure little wife…who was only 17! Now he was facing his demure little wife, who wasn't so demure after all, as he had to protect his beautiful face from her deadly aim. She must be taking ninja lessons or something, as no one but his glorious self could have an aim like that. Now that they did not have to put up a façade in front of guests, she was showing her true colours, perhaps.

For the sake of his beautiful looks, Atobe retreated from the room, as his wife seemed to be so enamored by his beauty that she kept aiming at his face. He, Atobe Keigo, the most beautiful man to walk the lands…was chased out of his own bedroom. The disgrace…

He headed downstairs, seething. His housekeepers blended themselves perfectly against the wall, all pretending they had not seen or heard anything, as he had trained them to do so. He snapped his fingers, and his head butler walked into the room.

"Kabaji. Fetch me some beautiful ladies."

"Usu." Kabaji was gone in a moment. Atobe smirked to himself. He had actually not taken anyone before, nor was he taken by anyone…wait…he wasn't gay. There was no way he'd allow anyone to take him. To restate, he had not taken anyone before, having been too involved in tennis, his studies and his company affairs to start relationships with not beautiful people, and there was no way he'd actually allow his wife to be his first when she had been so uncooperative. He had never come across such a disloyal subject before, and wanted to do something, anything just to spite her.

Kabaji returned shortly, bringing with him beauties of various shapes and sizes, lining them all up before Atobe. The diva didn't know where Kabaji got them from, and he tried not to think about it as he sized them up, picking out the unsatisfactory ones. "You, too short. You, too tall. You, too skinny. You, too ugly. You, can't come close to ore-sama's looks. You, your perfume is too cheap." His frown became worse as the women were kicked out of his list one by one. Was there no one who could actually complement him?

Once he reached the last one, he looked her up and down. Good figure, good face. Her hair was like a golden curtain framing her face, and she kept her eyes downcast, looking almost shy. Atobe nodded, satisfied. "You'll do. Come with me." He probably wasn't going to do anything except awe her with his wonderful speech, but if his housekeepers gossiped, his wife would surely regret being so rude to him in the first place.

The girl looked up. "Me?" She asked eagerly, and Atobe immediately leapt back with a yell of horror.

For the woman had a pair of huge, goldfish eyes. Or at least Atobe thought they looked like a pair of goggles stuck to her face. He gave a dismissive wave of his hand, like he was fanning her away and trying to prevent her from coming anywhere near him. "Kabaji!" He snapped his fingers.

"Usu." Kabaji threw all the invaders out of the mansion immediately.

Atobe sighed, massaging his head with his fingers. His marriage was definitely the worst. He was born absolutely perfect, but fate balanced it off by throwing his wife into the mix. He wondered how much of this could he take.

XXX

Atobe did not know why his wife seemed to dislike him, as they avoided each other, acting like complete strangers in the house, not talking, not even looking at each other. Really, what was there not to like about the perfect him? He put more effort into his business to keep his mind off his personal life, and to rebuild his company as quickly as possible so as not to depend on his 'father-in-law' too much. The sooner he could tear that dreadful contract in half, the sooner he could get rid of his trophy wife. He could get a divorce now, actually, citing his wife's failure to perform her marital duties as a reason, but his pride wouldn't allow it. He wouldn't be seen as a man who could not even handle a silly little teenage wife.

He headed off for work early in the mornings, heading home only in the evenings, which he thought was something good for both of them, since it was cold war at home. His personal life was of no relevance. The company was more important than anything else.

Oshitari just had to bring up the subject. "Well? How's your wife?"

Atobe brushes his hair lightly. "Young…and silly."

"Ah." Oshitari smiled, folding his arms.

Atobe thought hard on something. "Tell me, Oshitari. Is there anything about me that women might not like?"

Oshitari was quiet for a while. "Well, if you really want to know, I could fetch Yanagi here. I'm sure you'd like to hear from him instead."

Atobe ignored that, as he continued on. "That silly little teenage wife of mine doesn't seem to like me, and ore-sama just cannot find any flaws with myself, so what is there about ore-sama to dislike?"

Oshitari gave a low whistle. "What? You sound as if you want her to like you very badly. What, you like her?"

"Hardly. She has nothing remarkable to her. It is not important whether I should like her or not. What is important is that she _should_ like me, and be most eager to be at my beck and call. She has proven herself to be most disobedient. Kabaji ended up answering to all my snapping while she did not."

Oshitari massaged his head. "I don't even know who I should feel sorry for now." He muttered. At seeing Atobe's icy glare, he stood up, heading to Atobe's side. "Why don't you play your strengths, since you're so eager to woo her." 'Act like a gentleman for once. You're good at doing that, aren't you?'

Atobe thought of that a while. Oshitari had a point.

XXXXXXXXX

Always read the fine print. _Always_ read the fine print.

There was another condition in the contract which Atobe had not noticed, one drawn up by his father-in-law. Apparently, at least once a month, his wife must return to her maternal home for some 'family bonding'. Atobe didn't know why his father-in-law found it necessary for that condition to be added on black and white, since it wasn't like he was going to lock his wife behind bars and not let her meet her family ever again. He didn't question it too much though, since it was a harmless condition.

Family bonding wasn't on Tanaki's mind though, as he sat at the dinner table with his wife and daughter. He smiled at his only daughter, who sat demurely at the table, picking at her food.

"You look well, Kimiko. Tell me, how is that husband of yours doing?"

The contract drawn up was completely in his favour, although it looked like it was in Atobe's favour. He got the second most influential position in the company, got to settle his debts to Atobe Kirie, and with his daughter married to Atobe, the Atobe family was bound to his family too. Also, he made sure to ask his daughter about her husband every time they meet, since he might be able to grasp Atobe's weakness through their conversation. He might not be able to take over as 'Tanaki', but with him being 'Atobe's father-in-law', he at least stood a chance of taking over the company, since he carried a little bit of the Atobe name now.

It didn't look like that was happening, as his useless daughter was not able to get any information on the enemy, and was instead giving him useless information, as she ranted on and on about her husband.

"Takku! I don't think I can stand it if he says 'ore-sama' another time!" She gave her father a long suffering look.

Tanaki returned her a stern gaze. "You must. It is for the good of both our families. Did I not tell you before what is your purpose in this marriage? You must like him."

"Heh. Maybe on the day he turns selfless." She said disdainfully. At seeing her father's glare, she lowered her gaze. "I understand…father."

"Good. You may leave now." He told her.

Once his daughter was out of the house, he looked out of the window, smiling to himself. Sooner or later, he would get hold of Atobe's weakness. The king of the business world would fall, and he would take over the throne. It was only a matter of time.

XXXXXXXXX

Atobe pondered over what Oshitari meant by 'playing by his strengths' and he came to a few conclusions.

For one, he took his wife to his office on a number of occasions, just to show her off as his property, of course (and to show off how cool he was when he managed the company as its president). His staff took to her almost immediately, and to Atobe's dislike, she seemed to be very friendly with them, smiling genuinely at them when she wouldn't even do so to her own husband. Heck, even Oshitari was holding the doors for her all the time.

He tried not to bring his wife to the office too often anymore, and instead, brought her to one of his tennis practices. After making her sit on the bench, he proceeded to thrash his opponents, throwing her smirks every time he won.

She did seem awed by his beautiful skills, but when he tried to go into details of what was the proper way for her to be awed by his games, for some reason he ended up offending her instead. Really, women were such strange creatures.

He had to attend dinners often, and usually his wife would come with him. It would look very odd if she didn't after all. To the public eye, they were a perfect couple, smiling and looking absolutely in love. However, it was all a façade. They were both brought up in high society, and they knew how they should act as required of them.

His wife, because of her youthful beauty, was always invited to dance by a number of hot-blooded young man, and she would always take up the offer, ignoring the frown brought to her husband's face. Why was she so willing to dance with the other men? Did she not know that she was his property, and an Atobe did not share? Those young lads had signed their death warrants too, as Atobe marked them down as enemies for touching something which belonged to him.

A year went by, and another half year later, they remained in that state. Unhappily married, and barely tolerating the other's existence.

Atobe sighed, even as he undid his tie and threw it carelessly on his desk. He had been very sure married life was going to be easy, since he was the head of the house and that all everyone had to do was follow his lead and no problems would arise from that. His wife was more problematic than he thought though, and he didn't like the idea that he couldn't train her to be more obedient, not even a little.

Play by his strengths. Indeed. He had tried playing by all his numerous strengths, and his wife was impressed at none. Oshitari was definitely going to get grilled tomorrow.

His eyes caught sight of two pictures he had framed and placed on his desk. One was of his junior high schooldays, and the old Hyotei tennis team smiled happily at him. The other was of his senior high schooldays, and he smirked inwardly at the picture, which was taken precisely at the moment when he had started another argument with a certain cocky, cap-wearing first-year, while the first-year's poker faced boyfriend/captain was caught between the crossfire, looking disgruntled. He kept that picture because it still humoured him to no end.

As he continued to reminisce in the past, his eyes moved from the stoic captain to the bratty freshman. He had seen Echizen on the papers often, and was reminded of something he didn't have. As much as he didn't like the brat, he had to admit that he was a little envious that despite not being as good-looking, or as talented, or as rich and perfect as he was, Echizen seemed to have found his other half pretty early. Atobe lost count of the amount of times those two took a tennis ball for each other, or the way those two exchanged very subtle shows of affections almost subconsciously. Their not so obvious sappiness was sickening sometimes. Even so, he truly envied what they had between them.

Atobe did not believe in the 'one true love'. How could he, when the most lovable person in the world was himself and no other. He felt that love only applied to an individual like himself, and no other, so him falling in love was out of the question. Still, he had everything he wanted in the world, and if there was one more thing he wanted, it was the chance to experience what those two had.

He didn't know how they were doing now, or if they were still together, but whatever state they were in now, they definitely were better off than him. He, who was married to a young and pretty wife…who hated him.

Theirs was a fairytale. Atobe's life was reality.

XXXXXXXXX

Atobe disliked women of the high society, rich heiresses and pretty socialites. They were eye candy, but they were highly impractical. All they would probably do was to go for frequent tea parties while twittering away with each other like a pack of frenzied robins, shopping sprees and gossip mongering. Really, if you asked them to tie their own shoelaces, they probably wouldn't know how to do it. It was because of this that Atobe actually liked those peasant women more, since they were far more useful, and if Ann hadn't been taken away by that Momoshiro, he would have courted her first.

Alas, he was stuck with one of those rich ladies, and he had to live with it.

His wife was, strangely, more of a quiet, stay-at-home type of girl. Atobe did not speak to her personally, but he always asked Kabaji to give an update of how she was doing. As much as she did not like him, he was her husband, and he was responsible for her welfare.

From what he knew, his wife attended her home tutoring classes almost daily, read books during her free time, and spoke to the housekeepers when she grew bored of reading books. She went out for shipping trips only sparingly, and she hardly went for tea parties, unless it was to maintain that façade with Atobe.

Recently, however, his wife had taken an interest in trying to help out in the house. Atobe mused that his silly little teenage wife was probably bored of staying at home all the time, or she probably wanted to make herself useful.

She was proving his theory of most rich girls being highly impractical right, as when she tried to set the table, she broke the dishes. When she tried to sew, she pricked her dainty little finger and sent all her housekeepers into frenzy because of it. When she tried to sweep, she toppled over all the handsome statues of him (though this one could have been intentional). When she tried to cook, she nearly burnt down half his massive kitchen.

He wondered how his housekeepers could tolerate her, as he returned time and again to a new catastrophe in his mansion. The housekeepers still seemed to like her though, no matter how much damage she did to his property. They probably thought that the sight of an eager to help rich girl was a refreshing one.

It was around two years after their marriage did she pick up baking. For some reason, the pictures of cakes and pastries fascinated her, and she requested for the cook to teach her how to make them. Atobe gave a smirk as her first few attempts were failures, and her poor taste testers had to be sent to the hospital due to food poisoning. She did not give up though, as she continued to practice, and eventually, she found a hidden talent of hers, as she finally produced a decent cake.

Atobe noted with a hint of insult that his wife had distributed the cakes to everyone, the help, the cooks, the neighbours…everyone…except to him. How dare she neglect the great him?!

He didn't say anything though, and he most certainly didn't ask her for cake. His pride would not allow him to beg for a piece of insignificant pastry, so he just went into his office and worked away, ignoring the comments from the housekeepers about the cakes.

She didn't seem to stop at cakes, as Atobe soon spotted the help running around with cupcakes, cookies, pudding and brownies. Good grief. Was that silly little teenager turning his mansion into some kind of bakery? She seemed so proud of her accomplishments too, when it was nothing compared to everything _he _had accomplished.

Atobe massaged his head, even as he signed another form. Kabaji entered at that moment, holding a tray.

"Your coffee, Atobe-sama."

"Hmm. Put it on the table." He muttered offhandedly.

"Usu." Kabaji sounded a little happier than usual, and that made Atobe look up. It was only then did he spot the little plate of cake in the head butler's hands.

"That is…" Atobe stared. Strawberry shortcake. A secret indulgence of his which none of his men knew…and the cake was so near, yet so far, since it was not meant for him.

Kabaji looked down at the plate, a light pink coming into his cheeks, nearly matching the colour of the cake. "The mistress made it." He said happily.

Atobe nodded. "I see…leave that down. After that, you may leave."

"Atobe-sama?" Kabaji sounded confused.

Atobe frowned at him. "Did you not hear me? Leave that cake on my table. After that, continue on with your chores."

"Usu." Kabaji parted unhappily with his cake, but obeyed all the same. Once Kabaji was out of the room, Atobe stared long and hard at the cake, smirking slightly. Considering all the poisoning she did, Atobe wondered if this thing was safe for consumption. Then again, she had been making a lot of these confectionaries after that, and so far none of the housekeepers were killed yet. It shouldn't hurt to try.

Atobe carefully picked a small piece of cake and ate it. He chewed lightly for a while before leaning back, savouring the taste with a thoughtful expression on his face. Now he understood why the help liked his wife's baking. It was…good. Even if he would not admit it to his wife out loud, he had to admit that to himself. The taste was good, not too sweet, not too bland. Just the way he liked it. Hmph. So that silly little teenager had some hidden talent after all.

From that day on, Atobe tried to nick some of his wife's baking from his housekeepers, choosing the most unfortunate victims who cross his path with a plate of goodies in hand. He had trained them well, and didn't need much threatening to keep their silence (though the poor victims would mourn the loss of their precious desserts in some closet somewhere). He knew when his wife baked anything, for that would be the time the corridors were empty, as everyone wanted to protect their cakes as best as they could. Such insolence! As if they could fool his insight. Atobe didn't need much effort to figure out their hiding places and have them surrender their cakes. Even if they didn't give him any, he could always get some cake from Kabaji.

He continued to enjoy those treats in secret, and when he passed his wife along the corridors, he made it seem as if he did not know that she took baking as a hobby at all. His wife didn't seem to mind him as much anymore, for her hobby occupied her time and made her happy.

Speaking of that, her confectionaries reflected her mood. If the cookies or cakes were on the sweeter, more fragrant side, Atobe would know that his wife was in a good mood. If she made them using bitter chocolate, he would know that she was probably upset over something, though pride held him back from asking her about that, since he would be giving away his secret along with it.

That day, he nicked some pudding from the fridge and took them to the company to savour them in peace, without having to listen to his servants' weeping. After a very exhausting meeting with those old geezers, he took out his prize and began enjoying them in the privacy of his office.

Oshitari just had to come in at that moment, holding what was unmistakably a whole box of cupcakes. "My…your wife is really nice. She just sent a servant over to distribute this to all of us. Strangely, she didn't mention your name though."

Atobe twitched. His wife would go out giving cupcakes to everyone except her own husband. Were they really married? Oh wait…then again their sham of a marriage probably couldn't be counted.

Yanagi walked in too to hand him the accounts, and he too was holding a pack of brownies. "This is the current financial status of our company for this month, shachou. We have some improvement, and we have just about covered for the losses we sustained a couple of years back. At this rate, I do not think you need to indebt yourself to your father-in-law anymore."

Atobe smiled. That was good news. The sooner he could free himself from the older man's grasp, the better. He would rather run his business on his own without some shadow king operating in the background.

"Well, if all goes well, you can get rid of that contract, and your wife too. I hope you don't mind me dating her after that, when she's single, that is. She makes such wonderful sweets."

"I agree. It's so rare to find such a perfect blend of mint and dark chocolate brownies." Yanagi looked down at his treasure. "I should give Sadaharu a sample and see if he can replicate this. For now, I'm giving you a sample since it wouldn't be nice for you to not be able to try out your wife's homemade goodies." He set a pack of the brownies down on Atobe's desk.

Atobe deathglared both of them. "Who's getting rid of whose wife?! Also, whoever said I wanted that anyway?" He glared at the brownies like it offended him.

Oshitari raised an eyebrow. "Nanya? Weren't you adamant in getting rid of her for some time now, ever since you were…ah…unhappily married. What made you change your mind. Speaking of which, you weren't complaining about your wife not acknowledging your awesomeness for a while now."

Yanagi nodded, even as he retrieved the brownies from the table. "It looks like your marriage is finally going somewhere. This must be, as the saying goes, the way to a man's heart is through his stomach. Who would have thought that your weak point is your stomach, Atobe-shachou."

Atobe twitched visibly. He got up and snatched both Oshitari's cupcakes and Yanagi's brownies in one swipe, placing them on his table. "I'm taxing you for your insolence." He declared.

Oshitari sighed. "Nanya. You're not a gentleman at all. Well, it's alright. Let's go, Yanagi. Atobe-shachou rarely gets the chance to try his wife's baking."

"Of course. We still have orange sponge cake after all."

XXXXXXXX

In Atobe's mind, his wife's rank was elevated from property to his important baker. He would have loved to give her a speech on why she should be honoured by her promotion, but over the years, he had long learnt that the best way to not offend her was to not speak to her at all.

They continued to co-exist under the same roof, while not speaking to each other at all. Every time they bumped into each other, they gave curt greeting, acting like strangers than spouses.

Atobe looked forward to her baking, as he paid frequent visits to the study nearest to the kitchen. At least he'd get to try them fresh out of the oven (and victimize more of his servants).

As his business continued to improve, Tanaki decided to hold a yacht trip around some islands, just to 'keep the family closer'. Of course, Atobe took his wife along for that trip. There was not much 'family time' though, as every conversation Tanaki brought up was business related. Atobe smirked. If Yanagi's data was correct, Tanaki might be trying to get hold of his weakness for a while now, and he was probably getting desperate enough to talk to Atobe personally and find out his weaknesses himself. Sadly, Atobe was an enigma, and he would always remain an enigma.

Atobe's wife and mother-in-law eventually got bored out by their minds as the males went on and on about business, and they excused themselves from the table to take a walk instead.

Tanaki dug more aggressively into Atobe's business now that they were left alone, though thanks to Yanagi's estimation, Atobe had a rough idea of what questions would he be asking, and had already practiced an answer to give him.

Unsatisfied, Tanaki was about to give him more enquiries when a shriek caused both men to spring to their feet. Atobe recognized that to be his mother-in-law's voice, and he dashed out, followed closely by Tanaki.

"What's wrong?" He demanded, looking around. Where was his wife?

His mother-in-law pointed towards the sea. "She…she fell over! Kimiko can't swim! What should we do?"

Tanaki immediately started barking orders to his servants to save his daughter, though those fools seem to be taking their own sweet time with how they were designating who should be the one to save which part of the ojou-sama. Her legs? Her head? Her hands?

Atobe gave a scowl as he dove straight into the waters without bothering to even take off his boots or anything. By the time those people stopped flapping about, his personal baker would have become fish food already. He took a deep breath and dove, ignoring the sting of salt to his eyes as he tried to look for his wife. He spotted her eventually, sinking deeper into the waters, and he swam over to her with his inborn agility. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he kept a secure hold around her and swam towards the surface.

It took him a long time. His wife wasn't heavy, but her gown was, once it absorbed water, especially. Rich people and their extremely impractical dress sense. Why did the ladies like to torture themselves with such constricting clothing anyway? He swam back to the yacht with much effort and smirked as the servants finally had enough sense to throw some floats into the sea for him to cling on to.

His wife was rescued. There was one teeny problem though. She wasn't breathing. Immediately, Tanaki sent for his doctors…who were on another boat. Atobe had the sudden urge to throw his father-in-law into the sea, but he snuffed it out and focused on the task at hand as he shooed away the servants who at least had enough sense to try to perform CPR on her. This was his wife, so they had better keep their hands (and lips) off her. Besides, he would do a better job with the task, he was sure. Be awed by his versatility!

It took just a few tries to get her breathing again, though coughing and spluttering would be more accurate terms for it. Her mother immediately came to fuss over her, even as Atobe straightened up, but his wife wasn't looking at her mother, but at him instead, almost disbelievingly. What, did she not expect him to be able to swim?

"You saved my life." She spoke up after a while. "Thank you." Why was there still disbelief in her voice? Though if he heard right, did she also sound a little…awed? He couldn't help the slight feeling of smugness at that.

Atobe ran his hand through his hair, trying to fix the damage done by sea water. "Hmph. You're an Atobe now, and I am obliged to keep an eye out for my family members. Urgh…now my silk shirt is ruined." He grumbled, trying to put as much menace into his words to hide his embarrassment for actually hopping into the water without thinking much first.

He half expected his wife to get angry at him, like she usually did whenever he opened his mouth, but surprisingly, she merely shook her head at him, sighing lightly. He spotted that slightly amused smile at the corner of her lips, and thought that even if his shirt was ruined, it was pretty worth it after all.

XXX

Atobe actually caught a cold no thanks to that experience, and as he sat on the bed in one of his father-in-law's guestrooms, he began to question if his heroic act was such a good idea after all. He was an Atobe, so by right he should have more sense to send the servants to fetch his wife than to jump in himself. What was he thinking anyway?

As he sniffled (with as much elegance as he could muster), he heard a knock on the door. To his surprise, it was his wife who poked her head in and…at long last…she was carrying a plate of cake, and a pot of tea too.

His wife didn't say anything as she set the cake before him and poured him a cup of warm tea. Atobe couldn't really say anything about her silence, since they hardly spoke to each other during a couple of years of their marriage. He stared down at the cake, feeling an odd feeling run through him. At last…at last his wife was giving him cake personally. How long had he wished for this already?

She mistook his staring, as she gestured to the cake. "It's edible." Reaching out, she pushed the cup of tea just a little closer to him. "This will warm you up."

There was a moment of heavy silence. Atobe picked up the fork, acting like he had never known that she baked. He ate a piece delicately, noting that his wife was watching him closely…and bracing herself for a comment from him.

"Passable." He said nonchalantly, even as his taste buds sung.

"I'm glad. I will be taking my leave then, Atobe-sama." She walked swiftly from his table, though she had only just turned the handle when Atobe's voice stopped her.

"Kimiko. Stay."

She turned around slightly, giving him a stare.

Atobe had lived with her enough to know what were the expressions she would put on her face when she was offended. He hurriedly rephrased his words. "Stay…please." The last word rolled off his tongue with some difficulty, as it wasn't a word he used often.

His wife paused momentarily, then took her hand off the door handle and went to sit in a chair not too far away from him. They didn't say anything after that, but for once, Atobe did not find his wife's presence in the room stifling. It felt warm, but he blamed it entirely on the tea he was drinking at that time, of course.

XXXXXXXXX

Atobe didn't quite know why, but after that day, his wife seemed to make an effort to try to hold a conversation with him. It started off first as a very brief conversation consisting of very basic phrases, but over time, they managed to hold a long, decent chats.

As they finally opened up to each other, they realized that they had both started on very wrong footing, and they wished to start over, as friends. Atobe didn't call his wife a silly little teenage girl anymore, because she was a friend now, and she definitely wasn't a teenager anymore since she turned 20 that year.

They got to know each other more during that time, and the years taught Kimiko to be more patient, and more tolerant of Atobe's antics. Atobe had long learnt that his wife really disliked his ore-sama talks. From his personal baker, he slowly began to see his wife as a person instead. They found a compromise with each other, and therefore kept the peace in their household.

As Atobe thought about it, there were so many times he had pissed her off, and she had so many chances to just up and leave to look for another man, but she didn't. Perhaps even then, she was subconsciously trying to save as much of their marriage as possible? That taught him to appreciate her presence at home more.

It was sometime after Kimiko's 22nd birthday did Atobe begin a round of courtship with her. Kimoko was amused by that. Fancy courting one's own wife! Still, she allowed him to do so all the same, raising an eyebrow only slightly when he brought her to a classy restaurant, which looked strangely devoid of all other patrons as the only ones there were them and the waiters. Trust her husband to do something like this.

"I can't win against you." She sighed, shaking her head.

"I know." Atobe smirked. There was nothing condescending about his smirk this round, and his wife knew that. She reached across the table, gave his hand a quick pat in thanks, and then busied herself with her glass of wine.

From that night onwards, they no longer slept in separate bedrooms, and Atobe was glad for the change in their relationship. At long last, his marriage turned out as he had hoped for, and he was glad for that.

XXX

When his wife told him she was pregnant, Atobe was ecstatic.

He had celebrations held immediately, for her first month, her second month, and all the subsequent months. His wife humoured him with a mildly pained smile on her face. "Must you do that, Keigo?" She asked, even as he held a celebration for her seventh month.

"Definitely. This will be the first heir of the Atobe family, so of course it will have to be grand. You there! Is the feast ready yet? You, do you honestly think you've brought the mistress enough blankets, ahn?! Don't make so much noise, you're going to disturb Kimiko!" Atobe barked orders to his servants.

He returned to his wife's side once he was satisfied with the decorations. "We'll definitely have more celebrations like these in the future." He declared proudly.

Kimiko raised an eyebrow. "We will?"

"Of course. You don't expect us to have just one child, do you? I've always wanted a big family. Of course, with all my wealth I can split them all to our children and they can still live comfortably."

As Atobe continued to picture his ideal family, and how he would split how much of his property to which child, Kimiko gave a weak laugh. "I'll leave it to you then, otou-san." She stroked her stomach. "I do hope it's a boy." She said softly.

"I would like a girl." 'I can show an example of the proper ways of raising daughters in high society then. Be awed!' Atobe smirked.

Kimiko remained stubborn. "It's definitely a boy." She insisted.

Atobe gave a sigh and ran his fingers through his hair. "Fine, fine. Assuming we have a son, what do you want to name him?"

His wife continued to stroke her stomach. "Mm…I rather like the name 'Kanda'."

"Ceh. So common. I would prefer to name him Kei. He's my son after all, so his name should be similar to mine." Atobe puffed out his chest.

Kimiko sweatdropped. "Wouldn't that make it difficult for anyone to call the both of you? I stick with Kanda."

"Kei." Atobe insisted stubbornly.

Before they could continue their bickering, a harried looking servant rushed into the room, bowing before both of them.

"Keigo-sama, Kimiko-sama…it's Tanaki-sama…he demands to seek an audience with Keigo-sama…and he's looking really scary." The poor shivering servant reported.

Kimiko stared down at her hands. She had known that this day would come. After she and Atobe's relationship improved, she stopped going to those compulsory 'once a month' trips back home, not wanting to spy on her husband for her father any longer. She just couldn't do it.

Atobe nodded, putting on his regal mask as he took his wife's hand. "Let's go. It would not do to keep your father waiting."

The minute Tanaki caught sight of them, however, did he point accusingly at Atobe. "You…you have not followed the terms of our contract! How dare you keep my daughter hostage in your house?"'

"Hostage? What a strange way to put it. Is she not my wife, the one you put into my hands all those years back? Did you not put her welfare into my hands too at that time? She's in a delicate condition now, and has chosen to stay with me than to make so many troublesome trips to and fro your home." Atobe countered lightly.

Tanaki sputtered. He pointed a finger at Atobe. "Nevertheless, a contract is a contract, and I demand some compensation for you breaching the terms we have agreed upon. We will now draw up a new contract…"

Aha. Sly old fox. Atobe doubted the 'new contract' would be in his favour this round. His child must have been some kind of a blessing, for the tables have turned, and now Atobe's business was the one flourishing, and his father-in-law's business was failing. Now, he was the one in control of the terms for any negotiation between them. His father-in-law would definitely want to make sure that the new contract worked in his favour instead.

"There is no need for a new contract. We will just make amendments to the old one." Atobe declared. That did not seem to please the old man at all, who insisted that they make a new contract. Both sides refused to back down, resulting in a stalemate.

After a while, Tanaki gave an irritable growl. "Fine! We'll do it this way. The first contract is void. I will no longer provide any financial help to your company, and you are to return everything you owe me, dividends and all. I will also resign from the post in your company…"

"Fine by me." It was a dream come true for Atobe.

A slow smile spread upon Tanaki's face. "Also. You shall return my daughter to me." At seeing Atobe's frown, he continued on. "She was given to you as part of the contract, and since the contract is void, she should be returned to me. Isn't that fair trade, Atobe-kun? Or maybe you can't do so?"

Kimiko looked stricken. "Otou-sama, that's just not fair-"

"Be quiet, Kimiko!" He snarled at her. Turning back to Atobe, he put on his dratted smile. "Well? Atobe-kun?" It was a trap, one he knew Atobe would certainly fall for. His daughter was an invaluable asset to Atobe now, for she carried his heir. Surely Atobe would…

"Sure. Why not?" Atobe raised his head and smirked at him. "If you could afford to, take her back then."

Both father and daughter's mouth fell open, the former from surprise, as he had not expected that answer, while the latter had shock and disbelief written all over her face. "Keigo?" Kimiko asked uncertainly.

"Y-you're serious?" Tanaki gaped.

Atobe's smirk didn't falter. "I told you. Take her back then, if you could afford to." He gave a shrug.

Tanaki stared at him for a full minute, then gave an abrupt laugh. "My, my. I understand then, Atobe-kun. Kimiko, you really are a failure as a wife. Get into the car now!"

Kimiko didn't say anything. She threw a look at Atobe, who was not looking at her. Seeing his cold demeanour, she gave a bow. "I understand. Farewell then, Atobe-sama. Thank you for everything you've done for me so far." She turned away and followed her father back, not noticing that her husband was now staring at her retreating back.

XXXXXXXXX

It was all a blur. One moment, Atobe was in his office, making calls to some of his employees. The next moment, Atobe had bolted from his seat, rushing over to Tenipuri hospital, where apparently his wife was. His heart nearly stopped when he heard about the freak accident, and that the driver of the limo had died. What about his wife? What happened to her?

Of course, he demanded to see his wife the minute he arrived, but the nurses stopped him, saying that his Kimiko was going through surgery at that moment, and he could not interfere.

Of all people to be tending to his wife, he certainly didn't expect to see Tezuka there, his former captain and fellow regular during his senior high days. When Tezuka broke the news that Kimiko would never be able to have children again, Atobe gave a mirthless laugh inwardly. Just when he liked his wife enough to want to have a more children with her, fate decided that he would only have one. Perhaps this was retribution for hurting her? He certainly didn't miss the betrayal in her voice when he said that he was giving her over to her father without putting up much of a fight.

He looked down at his son. So this would be his only heir. He really owed Tezuka a life debt now for saving his wife and his son's life. He didn't know what he would do if both of them did not make it. He didn't touch his son, feeling that his wife deserved to be the first one to hold him.

After he had supper with Tezuka (and after that brat Echizen locked him out of the house. That ungrateful git!), Atobe returned to his wife's ward. He sat in a chair next to her bed, watching the uneasy rise and fall of her chest worriedly, looking up once in a while to check the monitors for her heart rate.

There was neither sound nor movement from her, and eventually Atobe got up again, walking out of the room to head over to the maternity ward instead. Guests weren't supposed to be running around that time of the night, but who were those commoners to stop him?

He reached the incubator which contained his son, and pressing a hand against the glass, he peered in to watch his son's tiny form, relieved to see the steady breathing. His son was already a fighter at such a young age. He would do the Atobe name proud.

Speaking of name…Atobe glanced over at where his son's details were written. Atobe Kei. His wife actually named his son after his choice, despite how they had parted earlier on. It made his son all the more precious to him. Why had his wife done so anyway, after how he must have hurt her terribly?

One of his men walked over to him at that moment, giving him a bow. "My apology for disrupting your private time, Atobe-sama, but Tanaki-sama is in Kimiko-sama's ward, and he's trying to take her away."

Atobe didn't say a word as he dashed past that agent of his, heading towards his wife's ward. He threw the door open to find Tanaki and his men trying to move his still unconscious wife into a wheelchair.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, ahn?!" He had never raised his voice against his father-in-law before, but the events of the day had his nerves strung very tight, and he just couldn't be bothered anymore.

Tanaki scowled at him. "You're one to ask. I'm taking my daughter back with me, of course. It's no thanks to you that she got into an accident."

"As I recall, it was your limousine that crashed, injuring my wife." Atobe retorted coldly.

"You don't have a wife anymore, Atobe-kun. The contract is void, remember? I will be taking her and her son back with me, to be cared for by my personal doctors, in my personal medical centre. You won't be able to stop us." Tanaki's smile never faltered as he spoke.

Atobe nodded. "Indeed. The contract is void, so your hold over me is broken. However, if you dare to lay another hand on my wife and son, I will proceed to seek legal action against you."

"You can try, Atobe-kun, but you can't win." Tanaki sneered.

Atobe gave a snap of his fingers, and one of his men brought in a document. "You forget that I have another contract in my hand." He set it down on the table, opening it to show Tanaki, whose eyes widened. "That's…"

"My marriage contract. I assure you that this contract is perfectly legal and binding, even if the contract is void between us, so your wife has always belonged to me, not to you once you offered her hand to me in marriage. I should thank you for that, I guess." He smirked. "Ore-sama knows that you were using Kimiko all along as your informant, to spy on me, and you flipped when your informant bailed out on you. You said so yourself. The previous contract was void. You cannot use her any longer. She belongs to me now. Ah, and don't bother tearing that up. That's a duplicate" Atobe smirked. "One more thing. My son carries the Atobe name, not the Tanaki name. You have no hold over him whatsoever. If I catch any of your people anywhere near my wife or my son…" Atobe's voice went back to that of his Ice Emperor days, and Tanaki shivered inwardly, wondering if the room temperature had dropped.

Atobe went back to his suave self in moments, as he gave another snap of his fingers. "That being said, ore-sama will still have to seek legal action against you after all."

Tanaki's eyes widened at that. "I do not understand…"

"You see, that accident has brought about a most unfortunate effect indeed. To my wife, your daughter, to be more exact." He stared his father-in-law in the eye. "Her body is damaged, and she will never be able to have children again." He continued to pin Tanaki with a glare before eventually looking over at his wife, who slumped in the wheelchair. "Let's put these in business speak. You've damaged one of my possessions, and technically speaking, a damaged property holds almost no value. I'll have to seek some kind of compensation for this then."

Tanaki's mouth opened, closed, then opened again, as he struggled to find the words to respond to what Atobe said. "So you…you want me…to get a new girl to replace Kimiko?"

"Hardly. Ore-sama severely doubts there is a girl you can find who might match ore-sama's beauty anyway." He sat down in one of the chairs. "Ore-sama is feeling generous, so let's do it this way. Ore-sama will cover for this liability of yours then, in other words ore-sama will be taking over the responsibility for caring for Kimiko. You will have nothing to do with her again. Ore-sama also demands that you leave my family alone. It's that simple."

Tanaki was fighting a losing battle, and he knew it. His daughter held no value if she couldn't bear any children, no matter to Atobe, or any other men. She could not longer hold any weight for negotiations.

Atobe could see the resignation in the other man's body language, even though he didn't say it. His smirk grew wider as he relaxed back against his seat. "I'm glad that we've come to an understanding then. Kabaji, escort Tanaki-san out."

"Usu." Atobe watched in amusement as his head butler/bodyguard marched his father-in-law, who was looking uncomfortable at being towered over by the hulking man, out of the door. Atobe waited until they had left before he sent all his men away, turning back to his wife once the coast was clear.

With more patience (and gentleness) than he could remember, he carried her out of the wheelchair and back to her bed. After tucking her under the covers, he dropped back into his chair, feeling tired. He was glad that everything went well, and Kimiko wasn't awake. He could only imagine how insulted she would have been at being compared to 'goods'. It was the fastest way to get her father to catch the message though. It was probably because he was satisfied with winning the battle against his father-in-law, or maybe because it was now at an ungodly hour, that he was feeling nice and sleepy. He tried to make himself comfortable on that oh so small chair, resting his head on his wife's bed. Closing his eyes, he allowed himself to relax completely, satisfied that at last, his family was his to keep.

XXX

Atobe fell off his chair. Literally. It was not a position he had ever slept in before, and he was certain that this would be the last. He landed on the ground in a tangle of arms, legs, swearwords and a clatter of chair. What a wonderful way to start off the morning.

He was not the only one to wake up, for the racket he caused woke his wife too. She gave a soft groan, even as she attempted to sit up, failed, and remained lying on her bed.

"Kei…" She whispered, a little hoarse from being unconscious for so long.

"I'm right here." Atobe told her, walking over to her bedside.

She wasn't looking at him, as she touched her stomach instead, her face filled with an expression of panic. "Kei…where's Kei?" She struggled to sit up again.

"Kimiko!" Atobe took her shoulders, trying to calm her down as he had a wild surge of fear that she would become hysterical. She did, as she stopped struggling, slumping back tiredly in her bed. "Our son's fine. He's in the incubator now because he is premature, but he's fine. Calm down." Atobe reassured her patiently, yet something he did not do often as he awkwardly patted her back.

An obvious expression of relief spread across her face, though very quickly, it became a blank, unreadable mask. She still refused to look at him, no matter how he tried to position himself so that his glorious self was always within her line of vision.

There was a moment's pause between them. "Do you need me to get you anything?" Atobe asked finally.

"Yes." She said almost instantly. "Just get the documents so that we could get this over with quickly. I may be injured, but I assure you that my hands can still sign the papers. We wouldn't want to waste anymore of your precious time, would we? Atobe-sama?"

Atobe froze, not understanding. "What? What papers?"

Kimiko stared at him, though she wasn't really looking at him with hate, only sadness. "The divorce papers. We're no longer bound by my father's contract, so you're free to go. I will not stop you. I-if you want me to…stay away from Kei too…"

"What do you think you're talking about, silly girl? Who's divorcing who?" Atobe snarled, folding his arms. His wife averted her gaze again, and he gave a frustrated sigh. It took them years for their relationship to come this far. Were they to revert back to how they were during the early years of their marriage again?

He dropped himself down onto the bed, sitting right next to her. She scooted away slightly, though he stopped her from going any further with a hand on her shoulder.

"Ore-sama should explain. We're not getting a divorce, so you're stuck with me whether you like it or not-"

"Stuck with you? It was you who felt that you're stuck with me, with how eager you were to get rid of me earlier on." Tears began to roll silently down her cheeks, as the feelings of hurt she was struggling to hold back broke free. She wiped her face and put on an unreadable mask again, not wanting to show how much Atobe's words affected her.

Atobe patted her lightly on the shoulder. "Ore-sama has not said anything of getting rid of you. I merely told your father to take you back…if he could afford to." A slow smirk spread across his face. "I ordered all routes to your home to be barricaded by my men anyway, and if your father really did attempt to take you away, my men would bring you back to me. He won't be able to take you away even if he wanted to." He gave his ice emperor laugh at that thought.

After a while, he sobered. "Ore-sama did guess that your father and you would be in separate limos, which would have made it easier to kidnap you, but I certainly did not expect the accident. When my men did not see your limo pass the checkpoints, they informed me, and I later found out that you were taken here. I should have said it earlier that I do not have any intentions of letting you go instead of using a roundabout way to say it. The fault…is mine." He fidgeted, feeling uncomfortable. He did not make it a habit to put the blame on himself.

His wife stared at him, looking both awed and amused at his apology. She managed a weak smile once his explanation sunk in. "I see. Thank you…Keigo."

Atobe wasn't too sure if this meant that it was all good between them yet. He gave an awkward cough. "Well…anyway. You're stuck with ore-sama now, so you had better prepare yourself for that. I…I should get our son over he—" His words were cut off when his wife wrapped her fingers around his tie and gave a yank, pulling him down before kissing him firmly on the lips.

He smirked inwardly. So she finally snapped first. Be awed by his control over his own feelings. He responded by returning the kiss, running his fingers through her hair as he did so. If any of his employees spotted their oh-so-feared president making out with his wife like this, his reputation might go down the drain. He didn't care though. After all, who could possibly walk in on them?

"Ah." A voice at the door made Atobe look up. Tezuka stood at the door, his face expressionless, as usual. Oh crap, was it his shift now? "My apologies. Please continue on." He turned around and left, closing the door behind him.

Atobe hopped off the bed, running after the brunette surgeon. "You will speak of this to no one, do you hear? Tezukaaa!" His reputation was at stake.

Kimiko merely sighed. Her husband was impossible…

**End of Side Story**

A/N: That marks the end of Atobe's (short?) story. I hope you've enjoyed it. :)

If you're wondering about mentions of Atobe X Ann, I do think of all the girls in canon, she might be one Atobe might have gone after since he did ask her out for a date in the anime, in one of the street tennis episodes.

Shachou- president of a company

Nanya – Oshitari's way of saying 'what', I think. :p

Review Replies

**alaine**, Glad you liked it. Thanks for the review. (is happy)

**Anon**, I really do need to get an update on my knowledge. Thanks for informing. I'm still keeping that part though. A Spartan Tezuka is just too hard to resist. (evil laughter)

**nothing**, vote added. I'm trying to escape reality regarding the thesis. Lots of editing to do…(mutters) XD

**Katsakura**, ooh. Someone's currently sharing my pain. (High five!) Oh yes, exams are a pain, aren't they? (is dreading the one she will be having in less than a month's time)

**Tsub4ki**, oh yes, silly Tezuka. He didn't drink enough to know the proper way of nursing a drink to avoid getting drunk. A gay version of Nanjirou…XD. That's the best comparison I've heard so far. I'm not sure if I should say poor doctor or poor Nanjirou. XD

**Aurora,** vote added. Hmm…yes. TezuRyo are just too wonderful to not write. Atobe's side of the story is my way of taking a temporary break, and an intermission to explain some things which may or may not be mentioned in the future parts of the story. It helps to keep my mind clear. (grins)

**Geminirose**, Yup. Ryoma's behind me here at the moment, not very happy to be called 'interesting' just because he's finally preggers, but let's ignore that and continue on with our fangirling- (is killed by Ryoma) XD

**Jenny**, oh. XD. True. Poor Haruka-chan. No matter how old he gets, Itsuki will always see him as a little bro. Oh yes, buchou's silliness brings us fangirls so much happiness (and makes Ryoma very happy too, I'm sure. XDXDXD). Who would have thought that he'd be so coughvirilecough. (fangirls along) BeGo-sama!

**novvy**, Ehehe…I think Ryoma's reaction might not have turned up as many would have hoped for, but I hope that it was enjoyable all the same. :p

**HEIDI**, Fuji's wife huh…very much later in the story. He's going to be one of those who marries late. The girl is an OC who appeared in one of the earlier chapters of TOL. Not going to give spoilers as to who it is. (grins)

**tif**, ufufufu. It's a long way to go before the story ends. Everything has only just begun. Well, not going to give spoilers to the ending. (evil grin)


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of its characters. I only own my yaoi muse.**

**Warning: Yaoi fanfiction, MPREG, Slightly AU, Slight Genderswitch.**

**Pairings: Tezuka X Echizen, Momoshiro X Ann, Sanada X Yukimura**

A/N: Wow…I must be trying to beat my old record…I'm becoming the Queen of Procrastination. T.T

**nothing**, Nfu! I shall not reveal the gender. You'll have to read on. (Evil grin)

**Aurora**, actually, Gifts was a test run fic, since I was testing the waters to see what kind of response would I get for an mpreg fic in the POT fandom. I was all ready to build a bomb shelter too. XD. Kidding, kidding.

**Tsub4ki**, A dramatic response from Ryoma? Like what? lol, I thought Atobe's side of the story was pretty much crack. I wonder if there is anyone in real life who can really stomach being his wife. XD

**kaerie**, (grins) I think many guessed this right. Well, it would be revealed in one of the later chapters.

**novvy**, Tezuka's a very stable family man, so I thought he might buy insurance (although it also made him a little like an old man…XD) (I agree. They can be so dull sometimes. XDXD)

**voilan,** Yup. Poor Ryoma mommy is going to suffer (in a lot of ways). Actually, I was trying to write the gay doctor according to how I might fangirl over Ryoma. XD. Lol. This is not the canon Kirihara Akaya. This is the OC from EOB, LAS – Akira, who's Akaya's motherhen older brother with a severe brother complex. Speaking of which, I'm neglecting Akaya…I'm not going to mention any of the Fudoumine members, but Tachibana and Kamio might be making guest appearances later. I don't think Tez popping grey hair is going to make him look older then he already is. (is killed by angry Tez). Inui and baby formula…you just gave me an idea…I think many guessed who's Fuji's wife already. XD

**Jenny**, XD. Actually, I was having a lot more fun typing Atobe's side of the story, coz it was such crack. One doesn't have a lot of chances to use ore-sama speak, so I really enjoyed it while I had the chance to. Nope. Yuu-chan acts like the secretary, but he's not. (I'd like to see Yuu-chan as the secretary though, businesswoman skirt and all. XD). His main job for now is to be there and bully Kei-chan. (As if Yanagi isn't giving the ore-sama white hair yet). His real job will be revealed much later.

**HEIDI,** Tezuka and Atobe's children? A couple? It would be absolute chaos, not exactly on the children's parts, but imagine Atobe and Ryoma as in-laws. They'd fight from sunrise to sundown. XD. Still, who knows. Might be interesting to write.

To the story then…

**Trials of Life**

By: Gwynhafra

Chapter 10

It was on one fine day when Tezuka headed out of the bathroom, returned to his room, and found his spouse deathglaring at the mirror, scowling like that object had offended him. It was a wonder the glass hadn't cracked under the intensity of his stare yet.

He dried his hair before heading to his spouse side, placing a hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong, Ryoma?"

Ryoma turned around slightly, unhappiness written all over his face. "I think that would be pretty obvious." He placed a hand to his stomach.

It was only then did Tezuka notice the small bump underneath Ryoma's shirt, and his eyes widened slightly. He placed his hand on Ryoma's stomach. "You're finally showing." He stated with a mixture of delight and relief.

Ryoma crossed his arms. "I'm glad you found that entertaining." He muttered dryly. He went to sit on the bed. "Junior's wanting to make its presence known." His poor tennis honed body was going to suffer.

"Aa. You're at 5 months now, so it's natural for you to start showing." In fact, it was already considered late, but since this was their first child…

"There's nothing _natural_ about this." Ryoma muttered unhappily. The only good side of this was that his morning sickness has finally ended. One side of his hormones must have won the battle, and Ryoma knew all too well which side. He couldn't wait for all these to be over, so that he could go back to leading a normal _male_ life.

Currently, his wardrobe suffered too. Back then, he opted to wear tight-fitting T-shirts, but since that would make the bump more obvious, he favoured loose fitting shirts more now. His baka oyaji actually bought him a few maternity dresses, but Ryoma burnt them all five minutes after it was placed into his hands. He ignored his father's whining, stubbornly keeping to his shirts. There was no way he'd put on those monstrosities, not even if Tezuka offered to do a striptease in front of him (which was about as likely as Nanjirou burning all his porn magazines).

He stroked his stomach lightly, a habit he found himself picking up subconsciously, as embarrassing as it was to him. He had to give up a lot for this child- his career, his fashion sense, his (lack of) abs, his favourite food and drinks.

On another hand, however…Kunimitsu's family wouldn't have a reason to shun the brunette now, would they? The reason why they were so adamant in breaking up their relationship and matchmaking Kunimitsu with a girl was so that he could continue on the family line, wasn't it? That didn't seem to be a problem now…and that was reassuring to Ryoma as much as it was depressing.

He watched as his husband smiled at his stomach, probably already picturing what their unborn child would look like. If there was another good thing about this, it was that Ryoma had no doubt that his husband would be a good father. He didn't know what kind of a parent he would become. Probably like his baka oyaji. That thought brought a shudder as he touched his stomach again. If anything, he was glad that he would have Kunimitsu to support him.

Ryoma threw a glance at the calendar and fidgeted uncomfortably. Speaking of brats, Momoshiro Takaya was turning two that year, and Momo threw a party for him, inviting all his friends, the Tezukas included. However, Ryoma was very reluctant to step out of the house (except when he had no choice but to go shopping for groceries, and even then, he put on his hated disguise), and therefore Momoshiro decided to hold the party in the Tezukas' house instead. If Ryoma refused to get out of the house then the rest would walk over to his place. Simple! Ryoma so did not want to meet his friends, not when he was showing slightly already. Still, Kunimitsu agreed to let them come over, so he felt bad to disagree.

The thought of his friends coming over to see him like this…he would never be able to live it down…

Tezuka sensed his nervousness, and came over to rub his arm lightly. "If you want to, we could turn down this gathering."

"No." His friends had already made plans, and sorted their schedules just to attend this party. While he wouldn't feel so bad to toss all their schedules into the drain, he did feel bad at the thought of ruining Ann's son's birthday party, when she had helped him out so much already. For her sake, and Momo's sake, he went along with everything.

Tezuka looked out of the window. Their friends would be arriving sometime in noon. As far as he knew, most of the old Seigaku gang had heard of Ryoma's condition by now. He daresay that there would be additions to the visitors this round. He only hoped it wouldn't be too much stress to Ryoma.

Right on cue, the doorbell rang. Tezuka straightened up, and headed over to greet the guests.

XXXXXXXXX

"Echizen. You're looking well." Fuji greeted politely when he arrived.

The tensai was actually the last of the guests to arrive, and the one Ryoma minded least. The tensai's eyes flicked very briefly to Ryoma's midsection, but otherwise kept his gaze on his face.

As for the others, Ryoma wished he had never opened the door to them. When the Momoshiro couple arrived, the two young ones immediately gave an awed sounding 'oooh…', while Ann looked slightly amazed, and Momoshiro was making odd choking noises. When the former Golden Pair arrived, they first raised their hands together in greeting, even as their mouths opened to say something, then their eyes moved downwards almost immediately, drawn like metal to magnet, before their gaze was fixed on Ryoma's stomach. Oishi couldn't form a coherent greeting to Tezuka after that, while Kikumaru made funny high pitched squeaks which would have attracted all the rats in the neighbourhood.

Ryoma now understood how some women must feel when people greeted their boobs instead of their face, with the difference being his stomach as the receiver of the greetings since he had no boobs. Inui was the worst though. When the door was opened, he didn't say a word as he simply stared at Ryoma's stomach…then whipped out his notebook and started scribbling madly. It was only thanks to Tezuka that Ryoma didn't slam the door in his face.

"My face is here." Ryoma scowled, not being able to take the staring anymore.

Inui finally looked up to meet him in the eye for the first time that day. "My apologies, Echizen, but this is just too interesting a data. I thought Fuji was joking when he said he heard of your…condition from Kikumaru. How could I have missed so many months of data…?"

"Inui. Please head inside." Tezuka spoke curtly. 'And stop harassing my spouse!' he added in his mind.

The Tezuka couple headed back in after all the guests arrived. The adults, sans Fuji, were still staring right at Ryoma's midsection, causing the black-green haired man to shift very uncomfortably. Fuji looked politely interested in watching his tea. Takaya remained in Ann's arms, staring at Ryoma in a rather miffed way, probably upset that the man didn't visit his house to play with him for a while now. Takumi wandered around the Tezukas' living room, watching a wedding photo placed on a shelf with childish interest.

There was a very long bout of silence in the living room, save for Inui's scribbling, Takaya's baby talk, and Takumi's soft footsteps all over the place. After what felt like an eternity, Momoshiro started the ball rolling.

"Wow…"

Ryoma scowled. "Wow?" he repeated incredulously.

Momoshiro nodded, eyes not leaving Ryoma's stomach. "……you're really pregnant." He spoke as if it were news to him.

Ryoma gave him a stare. Now how did they come about to be friends again?

Momoshiro noticed that and gave a sheepish laugh. "Well…it is a little hard to accept that one's male friend is pregnant, Echizen. It looks as clear as day to me now though. Anyway, I brought your favourite food today. You need to eat for your baby." He unpacked his purchased bento and opened it with a mildly dramatic "ta-daa!", and immediately the delicious smell of grilled fish permeated the air.

Kikumaru gave an appreciative sniff. "That smells good, Momo. Share!"

"No. Echizen will get to have the first bite, now Echizen…" He turned around to find everyone in the living room…save the pregnant man, as all that was left of him was an imaginary trail of smoke. "Are?" He looked around.

As one, the others pointed to the back, and moments later, Momoshiro could hear the sounds of someone throwing up. Tezuka gave a slight bow. "My apologies for not mentioning this sooner, but Ryoma is sensitive to certain smells, one of them being that of grilled fish."

Momoshiro gave another embarrassed laugh. "Ah yes. How could I forget that…"

Ryoma returned later, looking like he had seen better days as he took a glass of water from Tezuka and downed it, wincing slightly at the aftertaste still lingering in his mouth. The others finished the fish before he returned to the sitting room, wanting to get rid of it fast before he got affected by the smell of it again. The rest of the food for the birthday party was thankfully edible, and Ryoma filled his stomach until he (or at least the little critter in him) was satisfied. After that, he relaxed back against his seat, watching as the adults finally stopped staring at his midsection in favour of entertaining little Takaya instead, since it was his birthday and he was the main star of the day.

Ryoma stroked his stomach lightly as he watched the toddler, who giggled as the others tried to play with him, looking extremely happy with the attention. Takumi wandered up to Ryoma and placed his small hands to Ryoma's stomach, much to the black-green haired man's discomfort. 

"Echizen-san, there's a baby in there?" He asked in a childish voice.

Ryoma gave a slow nod, and the four-year-old gave a toothy smile. "Mommy has a baby too. I'm going to be a nii-chan again." He declared proudly. From Takaya's happy statement, Ryoma could already sense another Momo in the making. "Can I be a nii-chan to Echizen-san's baby too?"

Ryoma thought it over a while, blatantly looking away from the toddler's puppy eyes. He sighed and gave a shrug eventually. "Betsuni. I think my baby wouldn't mind an older brother."

"Yay!" The toddler hugged his leg and went back to Ann, talking to her animatedly about being someone else's big brother. Ann threw Ryoma an amused look, but otherwise said nothing.

Momoshiro slinked over to stand next to Tezuka. "I can already see it, your children and mine becoming good friends."

"Aa." Tezuka hoped so. It would be nice if his son or daughter had playmates around his or her age.

Momoshiro gave a chuckle, reaching out to pat Tezuka on the shoulder. "You're incredible though. I think you're practically the only one in history to get a guy pregnant." Tezuka made no comment to that, and Momoshiro continued on. "Well, enjoy the experience while you can though. Pregnant people can be very…enthusiastic." He winked.

Ah yes. Tezuka had certainly heard of that. He didn't know, and didn't want to think of how the Momoshiro couple was enjoying the 'enthusiasm', but that certainly wasn't going to happen in his household. His usually energetic spouse had gone completely celibate during the whole duration of his pregnancy, and naturally Tezuka followed the pregnant man's pace. He didn't mind it so much though. As long as his spouse and child were healthy, he was willing to wait.

Speaking of healthy, the others were done with fussing over Takaya, and now went to fuss over Ryoma instead. His poor spouse looked like he wished to be anywhere else but here as the others cornered him and started lecturing him on the do's and don'ts, something which Tezuka had already done after he heard that his spouse was pregnant. They were more relaxed with Ann, since she was 100 percent female and definitely well-equipped for carrying a child, but they were so afraid for Ryoma, probably thinking that the pregnancy might be detrimental to his health.

Inui disappeared for a while and reappeared some time later, holding a glass of bubbly pink liquid. "A healthy diet is very important during pregnancy, and I have just the thing for you." He held the glass out right in front of Ryoma's face.

The former Golden pair stepped back immediately, while Momoshiro wrapped his arms around his wife protectively. Ann was turning a shade greener as a stench emitted from the concoction. Fuji looked normal, albeit a little paler, and Tezuka…he stood in front of Ryoma, shielding him bravely even as he saw his life flash before his eyes.

No one moved to take the cup. No one in their sane mind would anyway, but since Inui was not to be classified as sane, he was excused. "What is that?" Ryoma asked warily.

Inui held the cup up higher, treating it like a precious commodity. "It's my new Inui's Nutrition Packed Yogurt, with added milk for calcium. Try it. I made it especially for pregnant people after I heard of your condition. I even have a batch made for you too, Momoshiro-chan." He gestured to his bag.

Ann looked ready to be sick. Momoshiro panicked. "Inui-san, get that thing away from my wife!" He waved his hand like he was trying to fan enough wind to blow the cup away.

Inui shifted the cup away slightly, though by doing so, he brought it nearer to Ryoma's face. A look of fascination came upon the black-green haired man's face as his eyes were fixed on the concoction. "Inui-san, give that to me." Before Tezuka could stop him, Ryoma reached out and plucked the drink out of Inui's fingers before finishing it in one gulp.

"Echizen! Even I can't stand Inui's invention this round!" Fuji warned too late, for the pregnant man had already finished the drink and was now pondering over the taste while smacking his lips.

Tezuka's stoic mask crumbled slightly, as he held his spouse's hand for support in case the latter keeled over and passed out. "Ryoma, are you alright?" He asked, some of his worry written quite plainly on his face.

To all their surprise, Ryoma continued to lick his lips, a rather pleased smirk spreading across his face. He turned to Inui, golden-hazel eyes sparkling. "This is rather good. Do you have more?"

The others were completely floored by that, as they gaped at Ryoma, looking at him like he had grown three heads. Inui on the other hand was delighted, taking out another two glasses. "Here. These are two different flavours. I've added milk in all of them for calcium." He beamed as the black-green haired man drained all of them happily.

"Delicious." Ryoma complimented, feeling satisfied. Why had he never noticed how heavenly Inui's drinks were before this?

Tezuka decided that enough was enough. He cleared his throat. "I believe that should be enough, Inui. Ryoma needs to rest now."

The others caught on to what Tezuka was trying to do, as they got up too. "That's right, Inui. We should be heading off too. We have taken their time long enough. Come now, let's head over to Taka-san's place." They deliberately helped Inui take his bag along, away from the black-green haired man's reach.

Despite Inui's (and Ryoma's) protests, they marched him out of the house, taking him far away from the poor pregnant man with odd food cravings. Ryoma turned to his husband, looking miffed. "Why do you not let me drink that?" He pouted.

"It is bad for you." Tezuka stated flatly, feeling a headache coming up. Good grief. He had lost a lot of years off his life just watching his precious spouse drink those monstrosities.

"It is not." Ryoma protested. He patted his stomach. "It made your baby and I happy, is that not enough?"

Tezuka twitched, already sensing that he would be the one to lose the battle. He always did, especially when Ryoma brought the baby into the argument. Ryoma knew that, which was why he always brought up the topic of junior.

Ryoma gave a sigh, sitting down on the couch again. "Inui-san mentioned that it would be good for me now, and it didn't taste bad at all. Strange, maybe Inui-san's finally improving."

Ah, so Ponta tasted like Inui Juice to his spouse now, and Inui Juice tasted like Ponta. Tezuka didn't know if he should put the Inui Juice or his spouse under quarantine…nah…he'd rather quarantine the Inui Juice…and throw Inui into the mix too while he was at it.

Tezuka did not bring up the juice for the rest of the day with the hopes that his spouse would forget about it, but sadly, there was no such luck. Apparently Ryoma craved for the drink even as they retired for the night.

"I'm hungry…" Ryoma complained.

Tezuka reached for his glasses and put them on before swinging his legs over the side of the bed, getting up and padding towards the door. "I'll make you a sandwich." He informed his spouse.

"Yadda…I want Inui's Yogurt." Ryoma pouted, giving his husband a stubborn look.

Tezuka shook his head. "That is out of the question."

Ryoma didn't say a thing to that. He merely wrapped his arms around himself and rolled over, so that his back was to Tezuka. His stomach gave a growl right at that moment. So he wasn't joking when he said he was hungry. When Tezuka returned with the sandwich, however, Ryoma didn't budge, stubbornly keeping his back to him.

Tezuka resisted an irritable sigh. 'Patience. Patience.' He reminded himself as he set the sandwich down on the table. "Fine. I'll ask Inui to come up with a menu for you." At that, Ryoma finally turned to look at him, though he was still looking slightly bratty. "However…promise me that you won't take more than three different types of Inui Juice for a day." Heaven knows what kind of chemical reactions would be running amok in Ryoma's stomach if he did.

Ryoma seemed mollified by that. "Fine…" He got up and went to eat the sandwiches before brushing his teeth again and going back to bed. After tucking himself under the covers, Ryoma closed his eyes and tried to sleep. Tezuka was drifting off to sleep when he felt Ryoma shift around under the covers, seemingly restless. Looking over, he found his spouse curled up under the blankets, shivering.

"It's cold." Ryoma muttered at Tezuka's questioning gaze. It was a pretty warm day, actually, and Tezuka didn't even switch the air conditioning on. Still, he had heard from Murasaki that some pregnant people had trouble keeping warm. He pulled his spouse to himself, wrapping his arms around him. It was uncomfortable, actually, since now it felt too hot for Tezuka, to the point that the poor brunette felt that he would start sweating any moment. It did not help that Ryoma, being pregnant, had a higher body temperature than usual.

Ryoma, on the other hand gave a contented sigh. "Much better." He murmured. He lay quietly in Tezuka's arms for a while. "Your heartbeat is nice. Very soothing. Our baby should have a heartbeat too by now, I think."

"Aa. Murasaki will give you an ultrasound scan when she can fit it into her schedule." Tezuka told him.

Ryoma blinked tiredly. "I see. I wonder how would our baby's heartbeat sound like." He continued to mutter sleepily for a while before he fell asleep, lulled by his husband's heartbeat.

Tezuka smiled inwardly to himself before joining him moments later.

XXXXXXXXX

Tezuka wasn't sure if he could survive till the day of the ultrasound scan, actually. In fact, he was pretty sure that one of these days, he really would suffer from a burst vein in his head.

For Inui, having found himself a willing guinea pig, began testing _all_ his inventions on a more than willing Ryoma. Of course, as he put it, all of them were added with milk to make it calcium-packed. That didn't change the fact that those things tasted like poison. Tezuka had tried to taste test it first before giving it to his spouse. He must have been out for about half an hour, for when he came to, Ryoma had nearly started on a 4th cup of drink for the day.

"Mada mada dane, Kunimitsu." Ryoma teased before draining another cup happily. An equally happy Inui scribbled Ryoma's feedback about the drink, while giving a new suggestion on what to drink next. Tezuka was pretty certain that those two were conspiring to make life very sad for him.

The others dropped by for frequent visits too. There was no particular occasion for their visits. They just wanted to check if Ryoma was still alive and well after all that nonsense he was consuming.

They arrived just in time to see Ryoma set another empty glass on the table, looking every bit a satisfied cat. Tezuka was seated on the couch, looking drained. It definitely wasn't easy being married to that brat. Poor ex-captain.

Tezuka lifted his head after a while. "Ryoma, you really are starting to worry me." He stated. His spouse had been on this Inui Juice diet for a few weeks already, and he still didn't look like he wanted to stop anytime soon. Were food cravings really so powerful?

Inui looked offended. "Why would you be worried, Tezuka? My drinks are perfectly safe. Look at him. Doesn't his skin look glowing with health, and his hair look shinier? It's all thanks to me Inui Juice."

"Not really. Most people do look more radiant when they're pregnant." Momoshiro muttered. Inui conveniently ignored that, as he whipped out his notebook.

"Echizen has gained about 30 more weight from his fifth month to nearing his sixth. His waistline is now…" He got cut off by a powerful glare from said person, who looked ready to throw something at him. Clearing his throat, Inui skipped through his analysis and went straight to his point. "Anyway, this proves that my Inui Juices are truly beneficial to pregnant people. Momoshiro, your wife should take some too."

It was a good thing Ann was at home resting that day, or she might be traumatized by the very suggestion. Momoshiro glared at Inui. "There's no way I'd ever let my Ann drink that!"

"Mada mada dane. It was very good." Ryoma commented.

Inui beamed at him. "You have no idea how long I've waited for someone to say that. Here, have another drink."

Ryoma reached out for the cup, though before he could take it, he gave a soft gasp, his hands flying to his stomach.

"Ryoma!" Tezuka was next to him in a flash, while his friends followed a scant second later. The next moment, Tezuka had Inui cornered. "I did say to keep your drinks away from him." His voice was low, and extremely dangerous even as his glasses flashed furiously.

Fortunately, his spouse stopped him from killing the data master, as he shook his head. "Kunimitsu, it's nothing to do with the drink. The baby kicked."

Kikumaru was the first to respond with a surprised "Hoi?" Tezuka blinked. "Kicked?" He repeated.

Ryoma smiled. Reaching out, he took Tezuka's hand and guided it to his stomach. Tezuka's face was blank for a while, though his eyes widened when he felt a tiny flutter under his fingers. He remained rooted on the spot, hand still glued to Ryoma's stomach as he felt the occasional movements of his unborn child. Ryoma had to suppress a smirk. It wasn't every day he could see his husband with such a silly expression on his face (though only he was able to see it, and probably Fuji and Inui too).

The moment was gone, however, as Kikumaru bounced up to Ryoma. "It kicked? Let me feel it too nya!"

"Yadda! Stay away from me, Kikumaru-san." Ryoma was mortally afraid of the over-energetic senior.

Kikumaru's face fell. "Mou, I was hoping to feel chibi ochibi too." He muttered, looking like a starved and kicked puppy trapped in a monsoon drain.

Ryoma noticed his upset look and pitied him after a while. He gave an inward frown for being so soft. Blame the pregnancy hormones for it! "Ceh, fine." He allowed Kikumaru to put his hand on his stomach too.

Kikumaru probed lightly. "I do not feel any- oh! It kicked! It kicked nya, Oishi. That's so cool nya!" He bounced back to his former doubles partner.

Oishi nodded in reply. Turning to the Tezuka couple, he directed a smile to them. "Well, in just a few more months, you will be having a child you can spoil. Do you know if it's a girl or a boy yet?"

Tezuka shook his head. "We have yet to be able to arrange a schedule with our doctor." It was a downside for having only one gynae to turn to.

"I see." Oishi looked understanding. It must be hard for them, having to keep Ryoma's pregnancy a secret except to a select few. Oishi did not doubt that his best friend and Ryoma would be able to figure a way to go about this though.

Ryoma smiled to himself, satisfied with the Inui Juice diet. Abruptly however, he stood and began heading to the back.

Tezuka was next to him in a flash. "What's wrong, Ryoma?" He asked, wondering about Ryoma's sudden departure from the couch.

The black-green haired man turned around slightly. "The floor. I think it could use a good sweeping."

_Eh?_

XXX

Tezuka soon found out one of the side effects of Inui's new Yogurt for his spouse. Apparently, it made Ryoma healthier and more energized…too energized, in fact, as Ryoma padded around the house, cleaning and dusting enthusiastically when he barely lifted a finger back then. Tezuka could barely stop him before he started on another chore already.

"Ryoma, you swept the floors once today already." Tezuka sighed, coming home from work one day to see his spouse still at it. Wasn't Ryoma supposed to get more rest during pregnancy? He was going to work himself to exhaustion at this rate.

Ryoma gave him a smirk. "I just felt like doing another round of this." He abandoned the task of sweeping halfway as he was struck by the urge to deal with the dishes next. Tezuka had to finish up after him.

After putting away the broom, Tezuka entered the kitchen to find Ryoma climbing on a stool, balancing a whole stack of plates dangerously in his arms as he tried to put them away on one of the higher shelves. The brunette crossed the room swiftly, as he held Ryoma's waist to try to balance him while he went about his task.

"Ah. Thank you, Kunimitsu." Ryoma stated even as he continued to set all the plates down neatly, completely unaware just how much of a heart attack he was giving his poor husband by doing that.

As Tezuka continued to hold Ryoma's waist, he realized that it felt thicker than before. Then again, that was to be expected, since Ryoma was pregnant.

He didn't realize Ryoma was done with the dishes until a snicker made him look up. Ryoma had a playful grin on his face as he looked innocently at his husband. "Ne, Kunimitsu. When you're done feeling me up, maybe you could help me down?"

Tezuka's face flushed slightly. "Aa." He helped his spouse off the stool and set him down carefully.

Ryoma was finally tired from doing an impromptu spring cleaning around the house, and he went to settle on the couch. Tezuka joined him some time later, handing him a cup of warm milk before sitting down next to him, watching as Ryoma switched on the TV and flipped to the sports channel. The black-green haired man gave a longing sigh as the Grand Slam tournaments continued on, this time being a match between Kirihara Akira and the world's number 5. If he and his father were still around, these two would never be able to make it to the finals. Seeing them play, his fingers itched to grip his racket again.

He watched the matches in silence for a while. When the commercials came on, Ryoma turned to his husband slightly. "Kunimitsu. You're doing it again."

Tezuka turned to him. 'Doing what?' He wondered wordlessly. He looked down and realized that his hands had wandered down to Ryoma's stomach. Again. He had been absent-mindedly stroking his spouse's midsection while watching the match.

"My apologies." The brunette hurriedly made to pull his hand away, though Ryoma caught it and held it to his stomach.

"It's fine. It feels good." He settled himself carefully against Tezuka, positioning himself so that Tezuka would have an easier hold around him. The feeling of Tezuka's hand stroking his stomach returned shortly. The brunette must find it hard to resist feeling their baby's kicks.

The bespectacled man pulled his hand away when he felt Ryoma wince suddenly. Looking down, his eyes expressed his concern without him needing to say anything. Ryoma patted his stomach. "The brat is playing tennis with my bladder. I think it's attempting to serve my kidneys over to my liver. Ah- that hurts…!" He clutched his stomach, and Tezuka was already halfway across the room, snatching up the phone with the full intentions of calling Murasaki. He was still dialing the number when Ryoma stopped him. "It's just the baby…doing stretching exercises. It's painful when it pushes against the walls of my stomach. That's all." He took a deep breath when the baby stopped bullying his stomach and went back to abusing his kidneys. "This brat is going to get laps after it's born." Ryoma muttered darkly.

Tezuka returned to the couch, settling next to Ryoma once more as he watched closely, occasionally seeing tiny signs of movement as the baby threw punches and kicks rather blissfully, while Ryoma was looking tortured. He placed his hand on the spot, and his baby seemed to find his hand a target to aim, as another flurry of movement came again. Tezuka chuckled. "Our baby has your energy."

Ryoma threw him an offended look. "I'm glad that you found that funny." He got off the couch. "I'm going to bed." He informed, even as his hands rubbed his back.

Tezuka noticed that his spouse had been doing that for some time already. Sometimes in the midst of housework, Ryoma would pause for a while to massage his back. He wondered if it was a pregnancy symptom, or maybe it was a sign that Ryoma was overworking himself.

Very quickly, Tezuka got up and headed over to his spouse, walking close enough to provide any support if needed to. "Are you alright?" He asked worriedly as Ryoma started beating lightly against the small of his back.

Ryoma gave him an incredulous stare. 'I have a baby in my stomach so how can I be alright?' "I'm perfectly fine." He went back to kneading the muscles in his back.

XXX

As was the Tezuka motto – When in doubt, consult a book immediately!

Tezuka knew that his spouse was suffering from discomforts of some kind, and the next time he got off work, he went to Murasaki and borrowed a whole arm-ful of pregnancy books to refer to. While Ryoma slept next to him, Tezuka would browse through the books, hoping to know what was to be expected of pregnant people around 7 months.

He soon came up upon one of the sections, which mentioned that pregnant people would be suffering from lower back pain, and some pains in the feet too. Tezuka decided that he should help to make his spouse more comfortable by giving him a massage, but since he didn't know nuts about massages, he went to the nearest bookstore and bought himself another book, reading through it diligently and memorizing all the theoretical aspects of it.

One problem solved. Another problem came up, as Tezuka had never tried to give anyone a massage before, and there was no way he would risk it with his spouse. He felt that it would be safer if he had some practice first.

That was easier said than done though, as another day went by and Tezuka still couldn't think of who to practice it on. The thought weighed on his mind even as he stepped out of the car that day to open the gates.

"Ah, Tezuka-san, you're home too. What a coindence."

……It was a coincidence indeed.

Apparently, Momoshiro had just gotten home too, as he stepped out of his car just moments after Tezuka did. The gears in Tezuka's mind were already working even as Momoshiro hummed to himself, fishing his keys out of his pocket.

"Momoshiro." He gestured for the black-haired man to come over. Momoshiro smiled at him and walked over jovially. Tezuka's face remained blank, even as he stated his intentions. "I want to massage you."

Momoshiro blinked, then blinked again moments later. His expression changed to one of confusion, even as he scratched his head. "Haa? What did you say, Tezuka-san?"

"I want to massage you." Tezuka stated. Momoshiro would have thought that the brunette was joking, if the brunette hadn't had such a reputation for being stoic.

The black-haired man gave a weak laugh and backed away, trying to retreat back to his house. "Erm…no. I'm not really interested in a massage at the moment, so I guess I'll pass…"

Tezuka folded his arms, taking a deep breath before he raised his voice. "Momoshiro, get here now!" He used his feared captain's voice.

Momoshiro whipped into action out of instinct. "Hai, buchou!" He was standing right in front of Tezuka before he knew it.

Tezuka nodded inwardly to himself in satisfaction. It looked like some habits died hard. He had trained his former regulars well…

XXX

Half an hour later

Ann smiled as she heard the door open. Getting up from the couch carefully, she padded over to the door.

"Welcome home, Takeshi. You're late and…what happened to you?" She asked, worried.

For her husband returned home looking quiet worn out, and he _limped_ into the living room. He crumpled onto the couch, looking like he wanted nothing more than to lie there and not move again.

"It's nothing, Ann. I…er…I got bitten by a rabid dog…"

XXX

Ryoma padded over to the washroom for the sixth time that day, needing to empty his bladder. Every time the baby kicked his bladder, Ryoma would be filled with the urge to relief himself.

He left the washroom shortly, sighing to himself as he tried to rub his sore back. He couldn't remain standing or walking for too long too, or he'd get sore, swollen feet as well. Not for the first time, he wished Kunimitsu was the one pregnant, not him.

Well, actually the worst had yet to come. The little critter was still a rather small thing in him now. From next month onwards, he was pretty sure the little brat could throw stronger, harder punches, and he definitely wasn't looking forward to that at all.

He heard his husband return home, and went to greet him. Tezuka smiled at him, giving him a quick 'I'm home' kiss. Ryoma returned the kiss and gave him a hug briefly before his hands went back to the task of kneading his back.

Tezuka went to take a quick bath and changed into more casual clothing before he led Ryoma into their bedroom, making the black-green haired man sit on the bed. At Ryoma's raised eyebrow, Tezuka shook his head. "It's not _that_. I'm going to give you a massage."

Ryoma blinked, then smirked. "Hmm? You actually know how to massage, Kunimitsu?"

"I practiced." Tezuka replied briefly, not elaborating on the unspoken 'on whom?' He knelt before his spouse and took a foot into his hands before he began to massage it carefully, already learning through practice on what was comfortable and what was painful.

Ryoma could feel the soreness leaving his feet, and smiled at his husband's understanding touch. The brunette continued to massage his feet gently, moving on to the other foot when he was done with the first one, and when he was finished, Ryoma wiggled his toes happily, glad to feel barely any more discomfort in his feet.

Tezuka went to wash his hands before he returned shortly, moving to sit behind Ryoma as he started work on giving him a back massage. Ryoma gave a soft, appreciative moan as Tezuka began to ease out the knots in his back.

"Yes, there…" Ryoma murmured as Tezuka moved to knead the muscles in his lower back. How did Kunimitsu know just which parts of his back were sore anyway? He was lucky to have married such a jack-of-all-trades, who gave such heavenly massages.

Tezuka continued on with his ministrations, trying to make his spouse comfortable. Ryoma had a look of utter bliss on his face, even as he made little noises contentment every time Tezuka eased the soreness out of his back. While Ryoma was feeling more comfortable, Tezuka was getting increasingly uncomfortable. The room was suddenly feeling too warm, and Tezuka doubted that increasing the power of the air-conditioning system would work. Ryoma was, of course, oblivious to everything, as he gave more appreciative moans, shifting slightly.

"H-how are you feeling now?" Tezuka asked, trying to keep his voice steady.

Ryoma's eyes fluttered close. "It feels so good." After he said that, he fell right off to sleep, slumbering comfortably in Tezuka's arms and leaving his husband in a very undesirable predicament.

Tezuka set his spouse down on the bed, propping his head up with a pillow and covering him with a blanket before heading off to the bathroom again, deciding that another shower was a good idea. A cold one this time.

Just a few more months…just a few more months…

XXXXXXXXX

The Tezuka residence was getting cleaner nowadays, thanks to Ryoma's sudden hardworking streak and strange hobby of housework, as Ryoma would bustle around the house trying to make himself useful.

However, he might not finish what he started on, as he would first sweep the floor, abandon it halfway to deal with the dishes, then abandon that too to deal with the dusting of the shelves, and would later return to the floor when the mood struck again. Really, Ryoma was completely controlled by his hormones, doing whatever he felt like doing at that moment.

What really gave Tezuka white hair, however, was the fact that every time Ryoma left a job abandoned, he would leave things lying around. Things which might be very dangerous to a pregnant person's wellbeing. For example, if he abandoned his sweeping, his broom might be lying around in his path, an easy object to trip upon. If he abandoned his arranging of items, they would be lying everywhere too, another object to trip upon. If he abandoned his task of mopping the floor, there would be puddles of water everywhere, and really, was there even a need to elaborate on the dangers of that?

Tezuka would get into a (not so obvious) panic fit as he returned home to find the predicament the house was in, and he'd hurriedly finish up whatever Ryoma had not. Just the sight of puddles of water would make his blood pressure shoot up to dangerous levels. There were so many things which could happen to his pregnant spouse when he was away, and Tezuka wouldn't even be around to protect him from it. He practically pleaded for Ann to help to keep an eye on his spouse while he was away, and the lady obliged, knowing the dilemma Tezuka was in.

Tezuka finally flipped when he spotted Ryoma nearly tripping over a stool he had not put away. He scooped his spouse up into his arms, deposited him on a couch, and gave him a stern stare. "Stay there, and don't move at all." With that, he went to mop up the water and rearrange everything to make them more 'Ryoma-friendly'.

Ryoma scowled, not liking how he was being treated as a child. He scowled some more as Ann, who was seated in their living room, chuckled with amusement. She obviously hadn't seen much drama in the Tezuka household before, and probably found this scene refreshing.

"Kunimitsu's being a worrywart…" He grumbled. Did Tezuka have to fuss over him so much? What was so scary of a little puddle of water that his husband would have to fly into a panic like that? Ryoma had once became blind due to an accident, and currently, he felt like he had returned to the days of him being blind again, with how Tezuka was moving him out of the way of objects or carrying him when necessary.

Ann smiled. "Your husband is considered mild. When Takeshi first found out I was pregnant with Takumi, he promptly carried me around the house and wouldn't really let me walk on my own for months. Now that can really drive a person insane. New daddies can always be a little silly sometimes." She paused a while and thought of something. "Actually, he still wouldn't really let me walk around so much. Silly man, I tell you."

Ryoma smiled. So he wasn't the only one suffering.

Ann sobered after a while, looking more serious. "Though seriously, Echizen. You should be more careful, considering your current condition. You should understand that when we're pregnant, we're more…delicate. Don't forget that it's not just your health you must think of, but your child's too. Be careful not to keep things lying in your path. A small fall is nothing to us, but it might cause us to lose the baby in us. Tezuka-san is afraid of that, and that's why he's making such a fuss over you."

"Ceh. I don't fall easily-" Ryoma began, but Ann shook her head.

"Would you want to take that chance? It's a scary thing, actually. All it takes is one mistake, and you will no longer feel your baby move in you." She whispered almost dramatically.

Ryoma subconsciously rubbed his stomach nervously, and his baby kicked him, probably sensing his distress and was trying to reassure him in its own way.

He looked over at Ann, frowning slightly. "Don't tell me…you had such an experience…before?"

Ann stared at him wordlessly for a moment, then abruptly, she smiled. "Thankfully no. I heard that from another lady when I went for a checkup some time ago. I'm a careful person, so I won't lose any of my babies. In fact, what are we doing talking about such a subject at a time like this? It's bad luck!"

She sounded so much like Momoshiro at that moment that Ryoma had to smile. Momoshiro really corrupted his wife. "You're the one who started it." He retorted. He rested a hand on his stomach. Ann was trying to give him a wake up call this round. He had to admit it, but he had been reckless (No wonder Tezuka was repeating his 'don't let your guard down' line more often during the past few months). He didn't like having the critter in him, but he hadn't really entertained the thought of losing the critter. Until now.

Ann noticed where his thoughts were going, and she clapped her hands together, cutting his train of thought short. "Speaking of a checkup, Takeshi and I know the gender of our baby. We're going to have a-"

"Ann, are you still here?" Momoshiro's voice at the door cut her off. Ann stopped abruptly as she got to her feet.

"Oro. I didn't realize it's this late already. I should head home then. Anyway, I'll tell you the gender of my baby after you tell me yours. It was nice being in your company." She smiled at him.

"You too. Thank you for your advice, Momoshiro-chan." He showed her to the door and watched her head off with Momo. She wasn't joking when she said that her husband was overprotective, as Momoshiro immediately held her hand, supporting her all the way home as one would do to elderly folk. Once they left the gates, Ryoma headed back inside. He could see Tezuka still rearranging the items around the living room.

Walking over to his husband, he touched the brunette's shoulder lightly. Tezuka turned to look at him, seemingly unhappy that Ryoma left the couch. Ryoma hugged his arm, causing his husband to raise an eyebrow.

"Kunimitsu, gomen. I've been careless, and I made you angry." He muttered. He wasn't the type to apologize, but this round he must have caused Tezuka a lot of frustration.

Tezuka said nothing for a while. He eventually put a hand around the younger man, pulling him close. "It was wrong of me to take it out on you. I apologize. Just keep yourself safe, Ryoma."

Ann was right. Ryoma nuzzled against Tezuka's chest, feeling guilty that his own husband was more concerned over his welfare than he himself. He was such a poor parent…

Tezuka gave him a pat. "You'd better get some rest early. I'll give you a massage when I'm done."

A massage. Ryoma was definitely looking forward to those nowadays.

XXXXXXXXX

Ryoma looked up at the ceiling. White. The walls were white. The bed was white too. It was a colour he was getting increasingly familiar with.

Before he got pregnant, Ryoma hardly found himself in the hospital…well…that was a lie, as he went in and out of hospitals for tennis related injuries, but even then, he didn't visit hospitals on such a frequent basis, until now.

"That's cold." He complained as Murasaki applied some kind of clear gel to his stomach area. While he had checkups with her often, he usually tried to avoid ultrasound scans (though Tezuka usually 'forced' him into having them anyway). This was yet another time he was dragged into getting one of those dreadful scans.

He lifted his head slightly, curious to see what she was doing. His shirt was lifted to bare his stomach, an area he was trying to hide from Tezuka's sight ever since he started showing. The brunette's eyes were fixed on it now, looking slightly fascinated. Ryoma fidgeted when Murasaki placed the device gently to the swell of his stomach, and shifted some more when she moved the device around. Her eyes weren't on his stomach though, as she was looking closely at the screen behind her. Ryoma wished she could hurry up with it. He didn't like being touched by those he weren't close to, and already the full-body checkup she gave him earlier on was enough to scar him for life.

After a while, she gave a triumphant "got you!" as she seemed to stop at one part of his stomach. She lifted a pen and indicated to one of the areas on the screen. "Here's your baby, Echizen. See, this is the head, and here are the legs."

Murasaki tapped at the screen to indicate the parts, but no matter how Ryoma squinted, he couldn't make heads or tails as to which part of that dark blob was what. Tezuka seemed to be able to identify what he was looking at though, as he gave a sharp intake of breath. Ryoma thought he spotted a secret smile on his husband's face, and squeezed Tezuka's hand lightly, obviously amused by his husband's reaction.

Murasaki moved the device some more. "Would you like to know your baby's gen-"

"Yadda." Ryoma cut her off quickly. He'd rather find out about that after his child was born. There was no way he would allow himself to repeat his baka oyaji's mistake. He threw a glance over at Tezuka. He wouldn't be surprised if his husband already knew what was their baby's gender.

Murasaki nodded, taking the device away. "Very well then. All in all, your pregnancy is progressing smoothly, and your baby looks healthy. Whatever diet you are on now, keep to it, since it seems to be doing you well." She didn't notice how Tezuka had paled at that. "I will be printing a copy of this ultrasound for your keeping, and don't worry. I'll take it at an angle where your baby's gender will not be revealed. It wouldn't be fair for Tezuka-senpai to take a peek at it first." She grinned playfully even as she began to wipe the gel off Ryoma's stomach.

The gynae next picked up a stethoscope and placed it to Ryoma's stomach. After moving it about and listening for a while, she held out the earpiece to him. Ryoma stared at it for a while before taking it, putting it to his ears. Instantly, the sounds of steady beating filled his ears.

Ryoma's eyes widened. "This is…" Even he was having a hard time keeping the amazement out of his face.

"That's your baby's heartbeat." Murasaki affirmed.

It was hard to not be a little excited over his baby now that he heard its heart beating. He handed the earpiece to Tezuka, who listened for a while before handing it back to the gynae. The brunette knelt down by Ryoma's bedside, expressing his feelings by giving his spouse a kiss.

Murasaki gave a cough. "Well then. I will leave you two to it then while I attend to another appointment." Before she could turn to leave, however, Tezuka stopped her.

"Murasaki-chan, may I have a word with you?" He asked. She answered him with a brief nod, and Tezuka walked over to her.

"I'm just wondering. Would Ryoma be able to go through a natural birth, or would he require a Caesarean section?"

The gynae perused through her reports. "Hmm…after the checkup just now, I do believe that a natural birth is possible for him. He's still predominantly male though, and his hips are narrower than females. It might be quite painful for him when the baby makes its exit."

Tezuka frowned. "A C-section then?"

Murasaki shook her head. "I discourage that. You of all people should know the risks a C-section entails to the mother, considering quite a few you performed yourself, including failed ones, and the risks are even higher for your spouse, especially if you take into account his special…urm…condition. Anything can go wrong when we cut him up."

"Ne, you two…" A low voice made them look over.

Ryoma was seated on the edge of the bed, his face a shade of white, though his glare was as strong as ever.

"Could you two stop talking as if I'm not here?!"

Tezuka gave a hasty apology to his freaked out spouse and moved away slightly, so that their conversation wouldn't be overheard by Ryoma. Murasaki continued on. "Aside from the danger to his health, the other bigger question is how many surgeons in this hospital would you entrust your spouse to? I doubt many people can keep this a secret. I'm not a surgeon, so that leaves only you, but as you know, those in the medical professions cannot operate on their own family members, since there are just too much emotions involved."

"Aa…that is true…" Tezuka admitted.

Murasaki patted his arm. "Pray hard that everything goes smoothly, but otherwise, you will have to be prepared. You might have to operate on him if it comes to a worst case scenario."

At seeing Tezuka's worried expression, Murasaki tried to calm him. "Well, I can promise you this though. I will try my best to free up my schedule during the month he is to deliver the baby. We'll make the arrangement for the rooms the next time we meet then."

"Aa." With that, Murasaki went to deal with her next appointment, while Tezuka returned to his spouse, who looked at him curiously.

"What were the both of you talking about?" He asked, despite another part of him not wanting to know.

Tezuka shook his head, wrapping his arms around his spouse. "It's nothing you need to worry of." He stated. Ryoma wasn't too convinced. If it really were nothing he should worry of, then why was Tezuka tightening his arms around him?

XXXXXXXXX

Ryoma was, once again, staring at the picture of his baby which was taken from the ultrasound. He gave an inward smile and set the picture down on the table before heading off to deal with housework. Properly, this time.

It was his darling husband's birthday that day, and Ryoma had just collected the cake from the shop while Tezuka was away at work. He wanted it to be a surprise for his husband, this small celebration over the brunette's birthday. Just the two of them. For now, Ryoma wanted to make sure the house was tidy and presentable enough for his husband's return.

Once he was done with rearranging the furniture, the doorbell rang, and Ryoma looked up, frowning. His baka oyaji must have remembered Tezuka's birthday too, and most likely dropped by to give him a headache. Why oh why didn't his baka oyaji forget birthdays like he usually did?

Giving a sigh, Ryoma dragged himself over to the door to open it. "What do you want, oya-" His words died on his lips when he saw who it was.

For the one standing at the door was no other than Tezuka Ayana, his dear husband's mother and his mother-in-law.

"Te-Tezuka-san..." He stuttered a greeting.

Ryoma prided himself to be a person who was relatively difficult to intimidate, since he always hid behind his mask of indifference. However, if there was anyone who could make him nervous, it was his in-laws. He hardly kept in contact with Tezuka's side of the family, since none of them seemed to like him, and now that he was facing one of them, Ryoma couldn't help feeling extremely uneasy. If Ryoma had known that it was not his baka oyaji at the door, he would have put on his disguise first.

He tugged on his shirt, feeling strangely self-conscious as he tried to flatten or straighten it. There wasn't much he could do though, since it was very difficult to hide his over sixth months' pregnant stomach. The bump remained obvious, and Ayana's eyes were fixed on it.

A few wordless moments passed. Ryoma finally got his wits back and stepped aside, holding the door open. "Please come in, Tezuka-san." He invited, consciously minding his manners.

Ayana did not say a word as she entered the room, seating herself on the couch. She continued to stare at Ryoma's stomach, her face as expressionless as her son's, though the difference was that Ryoma could read Kunimitsu's poker face, but he could not read his mother-in-law's lack of expression, and that was a little scary. At least with his husband, he could see if Tezuka was angry, and could at least brace himself for any outbursts which might follow next. With Ayana, he'd be caught unprepared should she decide to give him a good firing.

He settled himself on the couch opposite hers. The room descended into uncomfortable silence, and a cloud of awkwardness hung over both of them. Ryoma found himself wishing that he had Ann's flair for socializing, for it really wouldn't do to have a staring competition with his mother-in-law now, would it? Ann would have known what to say at the right time. Ryoma on the other hand was stumped as to how he could get the ball rolling, since he doubted his favourite topic for conversation would amuse her. Still, he couldn't leave her in silence like that. Think…he must think of something…!

"Kunimitsu's not home yet." He blurted out without thinking.

Ayana gave him an expressionless stare, not even blinking. 'I know.' Her stare suggested that his statement was obviously redundant. Had she been 30 years younger, a dramatic "duh!" would be very appropriate to punctuate that sentence.

More pauses. Ryoma really didn't know what to say to her, and it was making him more nervous. Unable to stand the tension in the room anymore, he got to his feet carefully. "I'll…get tea." He said hastily and fled to the kitchens, nearly tripping over his own feet in his nervousness.

He tried to get his heart to stop beating so fast once he was in the kitchens, as he went about his task of pouring the tea. Why was his mother-in-law here? Because it was Kunimitsu's birthday? She didn't seem like she was looking for him though, so was she here looking for him instead? Whatever for?

XXX

Ayana remained in the room, watching where Echizen had disappeared to. She didn't quite know how to explain her presence there, and had, therefore, kept quiet all the while.

Earlier that day, she remembered that it was her son's birthday, and wanted to be there to at least greet him. Kunikazu pretended that that day had no significance whatsoever, but by how he was twitching whenever he glanced at the calendar, Ayana didn't doubt that he remembered too. Kuniharu didn't say a thing, and didn't mention Kunimitsu's name least he provoked his father, but he did suggest for Ayana to head out to buy some provisions, and subtly hinted that she could drop by a certain someone's house while she was at it.

Her feet carried her to her son's house before she knew it. She was about to ring the doorbell when she remembered that her son would most likely still be at work. There should be no one home, right?

Another memory returned to her, something her son mentioned to her months ago, and something she was still very skeptical about. That _guy_ would definitely be home, wouldn't he? Since she was already here, she should see what Kunimitsu was talking about for herself.

The door opened shortly after she rang it. "What do you want, oya-" Kunimitsu's black-green haired spouse's eyes widened at the sight of her, and for a brief moment, Ayana thought he looked like he was going to faint.

It didn't take her too long to notice the bulge under the shirt. Unless she were blind, there was no way she could miss that. Only sheer willpower kept her knees from weakening at the sight of a pregnant _man_. The black-green haired man, whose gender she was beginning to question, tugged on his shirt, obviously trying to hide his condition, and obviously scared half to death by her presence.

She had not spoken to him, not since finding out that her son was going out with another man. Not surprisingly, he was different from those times many years ago, back when her son brought him home frequently, and she was oblivious to their relationship. Back then, she did like him, as he seemed like a nice little junior who made her son smile more. She had treated him to drinks, and spoke to him briefly, finding him to be quite a polite little boy. He was seemingly as quiet as her son, but was comfortable with talking to her all the same.

Now comfortable was not a word to be used, as he could barely strike a conversation with her anymore. Gone were the days when she could smile at him, and he'd do the same to her. Gone were the days when they harboured no hard feelings towards each other. The one seated before her now was a full-grown man with fairly boyish features, and was going to be a parent soon in his own right…provided that that bulge was the genuine article. Who knew, he could be wearing something under that shirt. While her eyes were telling her that it looked very real, the rational part of her mind just couldn't comprehend it.

The black-green haired person (man?) headed off to the kitchens. Ayana still couldn't think of how she should ask him. Looking down, she noticed something lying on the table and picked it up, staring at it briefly. When she finally identified what it was, her hands shook a little as her eyes were fixed on it. It was a photograph, and not just any photograph. It was…

"Ah." The black-green haired man reentered the room at that moment, his eyes fixed on the item in her hands. He paled, obviously wondering about her reaction to seeing it. She kept her emotions out of her face, and he approached the couch cautiously, setting the tray of tea down on the table. His hands were shaking badly as he poured her the tea, making a hell of a rattling sound because of it. She took a cup and sipped on it, grimacing immediately as she attempted to swallow. This tea…was as bad as her husband's. In her family, aside from herself, Kunikazu and Kunimitsu made good tea, but her Kuniharu was pathetic at it. She never thought she'd come across someone else just as terrible…

He could probably tell that she didn't like the tea, as he stood up again. "Was it too bitter? I'll make a new pot." He tried to pick up the pot, but it slipped from his slack hold and would have scalded him had she not caught it first.

Ayana set the tea down on the table before turning her gaze to him. "Calm down. It's not good for the baby." She finally spoke up for the first time that day. She was pretty certain after seeing the picture. Her son's spouse was with child. As much as that thought brought a shudder to her, as a mother herself, she knew that she shouldn't be giving him stress when he was in this condition. She noticed that he kept rubbing his stomach subconsciously, occasionally with a slightly pained look on his face, and knew that the stress was already affecting him.

XXX

Ryoma deflated from relief, watching as his mother-in-law sipped on her tea, giving off the unspoken message that it wasn't necessary for him to make a different pot of tea. Earlier on, the baby picked up the stress in his body, and grew restless too, doing painful stretching exercises in there. Ryoma calmed himself down, and the baby calmed too, giving him soft, less painful kicks. For a long while, his mother-in-law did not speak up as she drained her cup. Once she was done, she pinned him with a stare, even as her expression grew more solemn.

"I'll be honest with you. I do not like the idea of you being with my son, but I do not dislike it either. I'm here today to see for myself if what my son said was real. I can see now that you're truly…with child. I have only this to ask." With that, her eyes narrowed slightly. "What are you?"

Ryoma really hoped that she wouldn't ask that question. He really didn't know how should he explain to the Tezuka family about his condition without making him seem more like a freak than he already was.

He was spared from answering, however, when the doorbell rang, though it did cause him to start slightly. He got up hurriedly, hoping beyond anything that it was Kunimitsu deciding to come home early. When he opened the door, however…his blood pressure promptly hit the roof…

"Seinen! We're here!" Nanjirou was all smiles when Ryoma opened the door, and the black-green haired man could only guess what evils his father brought with him.

Ryoma wanted to slam the door in his father's face, but remembered that his mother-in-law was still in the room, and didn't want to perform any circus shows in front of her. Grudgingly he stepped back to allow the older Echizen to prance into the room. Rinko entered the house at a more normal pace, even as she chided for Nanjirou to behave himself.

They spotted Ayana in the living room, as the lady rose to her feet. She gave them a polite bow, and Rinko followed suit. Nanjirou was, sadly, ill-equipped with the normal protocols of Japanese greeting, as he slinked over to her side immediately, greeting her with a western handshake (for not so good reasons).

"Hello, I do believe this is the first time we've met. I would remember someone so pretty…you look familiar though. Have we ever met before?" Before he could go on with his flirting, Rinko pulled his ear and dragged him away from the lady, who remained expressionless.

Ayana gave a bow. "We have not met before, but I have heard of you, Echizen Nanjirou-san. I am Tezuka Ayana. Pleased to meet you." Her voice remained politely neutral, though Ryoma severely doubted she was all that pleased to meet his family members.

There was a pause from the Echizens as they blinked, looking at her again. "Oh. You're that Kunimitsu-kun's mother. I thought you looked familiar. Your son takes after your looks, though he's a more masculine version of you. Well, it's a good thing he's masculine, or our Ryoma wouldn't fall so hard for him." This time, Ryoma really did throw a pillow from the couch at him to silence him. "Oyaji!" Ryoma was absolutely horrified, as he darted a look at Ayana, hoping she wouldn't be offended by that.

She did not show any of her emotions on her face, though she did give off the air of not liking to be reminded of her son and his spouse's relationship. Ryoma could not think of something to say to diffuse the awkward tension that followed when his father rounded on him. "Seinen! Is this how you thank your father who came to pay you and your unborn daughter a visit?"

"You're noisy!" Ryoma scowled, keeping his crazy oyaji as far away from him (and more importantly, his stomach) as possible. Nanjirou then whined to Rinko. "Rinko-chan, our son is disrespectful to me."

Rinko remained smiling, though a vein popped in her head. "Both of you. If you want to start an argument, do so upstairs. Go." Her statement was more of an imperative, and the two Echizen males knew that. They left, bickering all the way. Ayana didn't know if she should look amused or horrified that those two were now related to her Kunimitsu too.

XXX

When Rinko turned back to Ayana, she was smiling as innocently as an angel. "Well then, Tezuka-chan right? I am Echizen Rinko, Ryoma's mother. Yoroshiku."

Ayana gave her a polite bow. With how the Echizen lady had managed to send both her husband and son out like that, she was quite convinced that the Echizen household practiced matriarchy, since Rinko seemed to be the dominant one in the house. A part of her felt that it was highly inappropriate for them women to be doing that, and yet another part of her…wondered if she could have done the same.

Rinko gestured for Ayana to sit, as she headed to the back and brewed a fresh batch of tea before returning, replacing the cup Ayana was drinking from.

"I apologize for my husband's misbehaviour. He can be such a child sometimes." She began, giving a weak smile.

Ayana shook her head. "It's fine." This would be a very poor first impression of Nanjirou for her…well…actually…this wasn't her first impression of him. After all, it was that man's fault…it was his entire fault that everything was chaotic now…

Many years ago, when her only son was still in his early years of elementary school life, his grandfather had punished him for a mistake she could no longer remember, but what she remembered was that Kunimitsu had to stay in the dojo for one whole day, only allowed to leave when his grandfather did.

She felt sorry for her son, who determinedly attempted to make the best out of his 'detention' by practicing some karate moves, but otherwise was obviously bored out of his mind. Making up her mind, she went to buy him a magazine, to at least help her son pass the time while his grandfather was at work.

Her son dug into the magazine happily. She didn't know what made her buy that particular magazine in the first place, most likely because of the pretty cover page at that time, but after that, her son wanted to subscribe to the Tennis Monthly, and so she did.

Needless to say, the highlight of that time, one which those editors never seem to bore of, was the tennis legend Samurai Nanjirou. Strange, actually, since that guy had long retired and vanished off the face of the tennis world. That went to show just how strong he was.

Her son admired that tennis player, even as he read through the description of that man's matches and all his past records. Kunimitsu aspired to become a person like him, to be just as strong and just as skillful. It was Nanjirou who sparked the interest of tennis in her young son, and even as Ayana took him to the park after that, her son and some neighbourhood children started their own tennis gang, as they started practicing the sport. She could still remember the look of happiness on her son's face as he raced after the ball (usually missing the shots in the beginning though), and eventually, Kunimitsu showed up at the park for tennis even if she didn't take him there. He got serious with the sport when he joined the tennis club in his school, working hard to become a good tennis player, to at least try his best even if he didn't ever become as good as the tennis legend.

How ironic. Nanjirou got Tezuka into the sport which would then introduce him to his future spouse who happened to be Nanjirou's son himself. If only Ayana hadn't bought that dratted magazine in the first place, this wouldn't have happened.

Bottomline was…Nanjirou was the root of all these evils…

XXX

Rinko set her cup down on the table, the dull clink bringing Ayana out of her thoughts. The redhead crossed her legs and put her hands in her lap, looking demure.

"Well then, Tezuka-chan. I do believe that you have a lot of questions on your mind, regarding my son especially." Rinko inquired politely.

Ayana too set her tea down, looking serious. "Is your son…really a he?"

Rinko gave a wistful smile. "I lost count of the number of times I've been asked that question, but yes, Ryoma is predominantly male." At seeing Ayana's frown turn down even more, Rinko decided that she should start from the beginning. "Initially, our Ryoma was supposed to be a female. At least that is what the doctor told us. Nanjirou was especially excited at the thought. He had already planned out the names to give our girl, and bought her a lot of dresses. Imagine our surprise when we found out that we had a son…in fact, a son who isn't completely a son. Ryoma was born a hermaphrodite, a person with both genders."

Rinko paused a while, shaking her head. "Nanjirou was in denial for quite a while. He was adamant that we were supposed to have a daughter, and Ryoma's gender must have been some kind of a medical slip up. However, even as I held him in my arms, I thought that he was perfect, and as normal as any baby could be." She looked up at Ayana. "It's a mother's nature after all, to stand by her child no matter what, even if he or she didn't turn out as expected."

Ayana was quiet, not saying anything, though Rinko could see that the other lady was turning her words over in her head. She continued on, "The early years were difficult. It was very hard to explain to a young child as to why he's different from the others. Worst still, being a child, he was blatantly honest when he had to do self-introductions to his friends. He was different, and that was how people treated him. I raised him the best I could, to try to reassure him that he was as normal as anyone else, but by the time he reached his late elementary school years, he had already hid himself in a shell of apathy."

"He remained that way…until junior high. Until he met your son. Your son gave him his spirit in tennis back, and your son brought him out of his shell. For that I am very grateful. I understand that my son's involvement with your son has caused you a lot of distress, and I apologize for the trouble it brought to your family. Still, I do not want to interfere in whatever life decision he made. If it could make him happy, it's enough for me."

Ayana had a faraway look in her eyes, and for a moment, Rinko wondered if the lady had heard her apology. After some time, Ayana turned back to Rinko.

"Kunimitsu was smiling more." She spoke abruptly. A small smile flitted across her face briefly. "I noticed that one day and commented on it at the breakfast table. Of course, judging by how Kunimitsu seemed surprised by that, I don't think he even noticed it himself yet." She twiddled with her fingers briefly. "He's smiling more now too… thanks to your son. Even if I do not like the idea of my son being with another…male-ish person personally, as his mother…I will stand by whatever decision he makes." She smiled weakly. "If it's for my son's happiness…I'll…I'll try to live with the idea."

They were more relaxed after that, as the heart-to-heart talk between the two mothers gave them a common ground which they were both comfortable with. Ayana sipped on her tea again before looking up. "So your son will be having a daughter?"

Rinko gave a weak smile. "It's not confirmed yet, but Nanjirou is practically convinced. If it really is a girl, she's definitely going to be spoilt rotten by her grandfather."

"I see. We haven't had a girl in our line for many generations. I look forward to her birth." Ayana paused as she tried to picture how that was going to happen, turned green, and tried to keep the images out of her head.

There was a jingle of keys at the door, and moments later, Tezuka entered the door, taking off his shoes and putting them on a rack before heading into the living room. "Okaa-sama, you're here and…okaa-san…" He looked amazed to see his mother sitting calmly in the living room with his mother-in-law, and having tea too.

Ayana walked over to him, while Rinko excused herself to fetch her son and husband down from upstairs. They had had enough time to squabble and should be done by now.

""Happy birthday, Kunimitsu." Ayana smiled at her son, who gave her a brief hug.

"You look well, okaa-san." Tezuka remained expressionless, though Ayana could see that he was incredibly happy to see her there.

Ryoma and Nanjirou walked down the stairs, both with stubborn expressions on their faces. Tezuka could only guess what they were arguing about this round. Ryoma went over to his husband's side and remained there, throwing his baka oyaji a bratty look.

Nanjirou folded his arms, tucking them neatly inside his monk robes.

"Nevertheless, seinen. I'm calling her Usagi, and there is nothing you can do to stop me."

XXXXXXXXX

It was Christmas. Ryoma hated Christmas.

Why, one would wonder. The reason was perfectly simple. It was because Christmas was a season for the exchange of presents.

That sounded like a good thing. It would have been, if only…

"Happy Christmas, ochibi! Oh, and Happy Birthday!"

…Christmas wasn't celebrated one day after his birthday.

He didn't actually practice the present-giving habit as most would do on birthdays and Christmas, but that was actually because his baka oyaji was too lazy to think of decent presents, and his mother usually just celebrated by cooking a scrumptious dinner. It was only after he started dating Kunimitsu that he eventually began to pick up the habit, as he wanted to give his then boyfriend now husband something for his special days. Kunimitsu too gave him presents. His friends picked up the habit and started giving them to him too. Not wanting to be the odd one out, his baka oyaji finally picked up the habit too.

The sad thing about having a birthday right before Christmas was that Ryoma would be shortchanged of presents, since his friends and baka oyaji simply celebrated both at a go and the presents too were for both occasions, saving them the trouble of having to think of what to give him. Only his husband gave him presents for Christmas and his birthday as separate occasions.

He looked up at his friends, who were enjoying themselves with the celebrations. While it was supposed to be a combination of his birthday and Christmas, the decorations screamed mainly of Christmas only. Oh, not to mention the baby shower too.

The baby shower was not his idea. He had been avoiding it despite the suggestions from his friends, but they decided to take the opportunity of making this double celebration a triple celebration instead. For good reason too, since Ann was nearing her due date.

Actually, Ryoma himself didn't have long more to go either. He stroked his stomach, which had grown far too large to his liking. Tezuka commented that he looked more like he was six months pregnant instead of eight, but Ryoma wished he looked like he was just three months pregnant instead. At least the bump then had been nearly non-existent.

Currently, Ryoma was in a grumpy mood because his friends arrived way too early for the party, and he didn't get enough sleep the previous night either because junior took his bladder for target practice. He wasn't feeling well, and he walked funny, so he'd rather not walk at all to preserve what male dignity he had left in him.

Strangely, Ann didn't feel such reservations, as the heavily pregnant woman waddled all around the place happily like an enthusiastic duck, not at all bothered by her distended stomach as she put up the decorations around the house, supported by her protective husband. The others didn't seem to mind the sight of her doing so either, and Ryoma for the life of him could not figure out why. Whatever it was, he was staying put on the couch and he was not budging. He refused to put himself through such embarrassment such as to make himself walk in this condition.

His stomach twisted as Momoshiro began singing Christmas carols on the top of his lungs, only to get that picked up by Kikumaru, and eventually his baka oyaji joined in too, knowing only enough of the chorus to give his input like a drunk old man. The three overenthusiastic ones then proceeded to sing the Happy Birthday song, but switched quickly back to Silent Night not too long later.

"You're not going to join them?" Ryoma looked up to see Tezuka staring down at him. The black-green haired man thought that it was an understatement. He had made that pretty obvious after all.

His brunette husband laid a hand gently on his shoulder. "Not the ones singing. I was referring to our friends chatting over there." He gestured to Fuji and Oishi.

Ryoma shifted uncomfortably, shaking his head. "I do not feel like moving much." If there was one consolation, it was that Inui could not attend that day, as he had an emergency shift in the hospital. Ryoma didn't need his Inui Juice anymore, since he had gotten over the cravings, and the pharmacist was once more without a lab rat. His train of thought was cut short as his stomach twisted again when Nanjirou attempted to hit a high cord, failed and ended up making an odd sounding screech.

Tezuka nodded understandingly. He entertained the guests, but when they were preoccupied he sat down on the couch, next to Ryoma and patted his arm. He didn't want Ryoma to be feeling left out on his special day, and so he accompanied him.

Oishi paused in whatever topic he and Fuji were talking about as he glanced over at Ann, who was now cutting the turkey and serving them on plates. "Momoshiro-chan. You would be giving birth anytime soon. Shouldn't you check yourself into a hospital quickly?" He sounded worried.

Ann smiled cheerfully, not stopping her pace at all. "I will be, in another two days time. That would be around my due date. Now I'm feeling perfectly fine. Don't worry." She continued to waddle around energetically, helping out wherever she could.

Oishi didn't look too relieved yet, as he next turned to Ryoma. "What about you?"

Tezuka patted his spouse's hand. "He's due next month." He informed his best friend, who was most likely going on another motherhen spree.

The tuneless trio finally stopped singing, as they gathered around Ryoma's side of the room, deciding to join in the conversation and drag him into it too. "Ochibi, you should be enjoying yourself too! After all, you turn 25 on the 25th, so it must be a good sign!"

"My birthday was yesterday, Kikumaru-san." Ryoma growled. Great, if it wasn't bad enough to have a birthday so close to Christmas, now they were forgetting his actual birthdate.

Kikumaru grinned sheepishly. "Mengo, mengo! But really, time passes so fast. It feels like just yesterday when you were still on the courts, playing against Nanjirou-san."

Ryoma wondered why did Kikumaru have to bring up tennis when he was already missing it so much, and his stomach gave a twist as a pang of longing hit him. He snuffed it down quickly before the longing for tennis could overwhelm his mind.

His baka oyaji decided to torment him further, as he gave a laugh. "That was nothing. He actually played two matches prior to the one against me. Mind, I'm sure he was already pregnant during that time, since that was just days before our match."

Ryoma didn't want to be reminded of that either. The attention of all his friends were on him now, as they wore expressions ranging from awed to horrified.

"Really? Echizen actually managed to win two matches? In his condition??" Momoshiro exclaimed, sounding scandalized.

The person in question squirmed in his seat. "I used the Echizen Zone, and didn't need to move much. Those two players were mada mada dane. Besides, it wasn't as if I knew that I was pregnant yet…until my match against oyaji here…" He scowled, remembering his loss.

Nanjirou gave a short laugh. "It's too bad you can't beat me with the Echizen Zone, seinen, so you have no choice but to run around. Well, it shouldn't be too long now before you give birth to my cute little granddaughter. You can _try_ to get back your record after that, but I doubt it." He grinned, ignoring the scowl on his son's face.

Nanjirou paused for a while to rummage through a little bag he set behind him when he walked into the house. After a while, he gave a triumphant laugh and fished out a mass of frills and pink ribbons, so pink and frilly that it made Ryoma's eyes hurt.

"Seinen! Look at this! I found this wonderful bargain just a few days ago! See, isn't it cute? Comes in a matching pair too." He held up a very obscene-looking, Lolita-styled mini dress, and a maternity dress of a similar design.

Ryoma's stomach cramped in horror. There was NO WAY he would put that on! Worst still, he spotted at least another five more pairs of those stuff lying in that little bag of doom. Junior seemed to have fainted from horror too, for it wasn't moving much that day.

Nanjirou continued to hold up outfit after outfit, all matching pairs (for the sake of mother-daughter bonding, apparently). The older Echizen next pulled out man's wear, which was also pink but was thankfully devoid of frills and ribbons. "See, I even have a whole set for Kunimitsu-kun, so the whole family could wear the same style of clothing. Isn't this wonderful?"

Tezuka twitched. Ryoma picked up Tezuka's set of clothes, studied them, then threw Nanjirou a withering glare. "Why does his look normal and mine doesn't?"

"That's because you're the mommy, so it's only natural if you wear something more similar to your daughter's. Kunimitsu-kun is a man, so he needs to wear a man's outfit." Nanjirou stated calmly. Ryoma could feel his blood pressure rising, especially since Momoshiro and Kikumaru had started singing again.

"And I'm not?" He demanded, absolutely scandalized.

Tezuka rubbed Ryoma's arms lightly, trying to calm him down. He gave his father-in-law a stern stare. "Otou-sama, please do not agitate him."

Nanjirou put on a mock sulk, even as he held the frilly dresses to his chest. "Is it wrong for a grandfather to pamper his cute little granddaughter, when her mother hadn't even picked a name for her yet? Say, seinen. What do you think of those names I mentioned? Aren't they just suitable for her?"

"Out of the question." Ryoma scowled. There was no streak of creativity in his baka oyaji, so the old man simply picked out names of the girls he thought were the most eye-catching in whatever magazines he was reading. Ryoma couldn't think of a decent name for his daughter thanks to all the unnecessary input from his father, and was withholding the task of thinking up names until he had thoroughly searched through his baka oyaji's magazines to make sure he didn't give his daughter names with any reference to those creatures in Honey Bunny and the magazine's equally unsightly counterparts.

XXX

Sometime after lunch, the party was adjourned to Kawamura Sushi instead, as Ryoma was feeling unwell and Tezuka wanted him to get some rest, so the others decided to celebrate Christmas at a different venue instead. All of them, with the exceptions of the Tezuka couple, the Echizen couple and Inui, promised to meet up at Kawamura Sushi at around 5pm.

"Taka-san, Happy Christmas!" Momoshiro greeted enthusiastically, walking into the shop with Ann following right behind him. The former Golden Pair walked in next, followed lastly by Fuji, who lagged behind as he was busy taking pictures of all the Christmas decorations in the shops along the street.

The five shook off the snow from their shoes before heading over to the seats, settling themselves at one of the tables. Kawamura emerged from the kitchen area not too long later, a broad grin on his face.

"Yo, minna. Irasshai." He greeted them. Sakuno emerged from the kitchen area too, holding a huge tray of assorted sushi. She set them before the five. "Please enjoy them."

"Sakuno made them, and they're really good." Kawamura informed them proudly, causing his wife to turn pink.

"Not as good as yours, anata." She replied bashfully.

Kikumaru and Momoshiro eyed the sushi hungrily. It was a wonder they hadn't started salivating yet. "Itadakimasu!" Momoshiro popped a sushi into his mouth. "It's delicious!" He praised loudly, nearly spraying bits of rice on the table as he did so. Ann chided him lightly and began to wipe his mouth.

Fuji smiled lightly up at the sushi shop owner. "It's been a while since we last came here for a visit. You look well, Taka-san."

"You too, Fuji. Your studies must be a breeze for you? You seem so relaxed, unlike some of those students I see staggering in here before going into a slump at one of the tables there."

Fuji gave a laugh. "Not at all. It's a very interesting course, psychology. You may never know the limits to a human's brain, and just how far you can push a person until they become insane. Very interesting indeed." His eyes gleamed, causing a shudder to run through everyone present at the table.

Oishi patted a spot near him. "Come join us, Taka-san."

Kawamura gave an apologetic grin. "I'm afraid not. It's pretty busy at the moment. Sakuno can join you on my behalf then. I'll close the place early today then I'll come over."

"We'll be waiting for you, and we'll be reserving some sushi for you…or not." He corrected himself quickly at seeing the famished pair wolf up the sushi.

It finally came to the last piece of sushi, though before Kikumaru could take a bite, Momoshiro snatched it up first and popped it into his mouth. The redhead looked miffed. "Oi, Momo! That was mine nya!"

"Mm…it's too good. I can't give this up na, I can't yo." He licked his lips.

Sakuno chuckled as Ann began scolding her husband again. She stood up. "I'm glad you liked it. I'll get some more then." She gave a bow and left, returning shortly with a batch of freshly made sushi. Momoshiro started eating, though more politely this time. "You're a really good cook." He complimented.

Sakuno blushed again. "I've learnt a lot from Takashi."

Kawamura couldn't resist closing the shop earlier as he joined them just two hours later. He began a conversation with the men to catch up on old times, while his wife spoke to Ann, talking enthusiastically about Ann's pregnancy.

"The baby's not moving much. I guess it's a sign that it's almost time for the baby's birth." Ann rubbed her stomach as she spoke. She gave a chuckle as she thought of something. "Takumi's really excited over the idea of a new baby, but Takaya can't really be bothered. I guess Takaya's still too young to understand this. Nii-san is babysitting the boys right now."

"How nice…" Sakuno looked a little longingly at the bulge in Ann's stomach. She straightened up and smiled. "Speaking of which, how is Ryoma-kun doing now with his preg-pregnancy?" Sakuno would still stumble over the words, flushing fiercely as she did so. She wished she hadn't overheard Kikumaru telling Fuji about Ryoma being pregnant. It was like being hit by a sledgehammer, finding out that one's former male crush might not be completely male after all. That little bit of information floored her worse than when she found out Ryoma was going out with Tezuka. She was better off than her husband though. He just fainted right away on the spot when he found out.

Ann grinned. "Sulking as usual. He's not really a children type of person. Tezuka-san was fussing over him even until the time we left. He has another month to go." Seeing Sakuno's flushed face, Ann's grin widened as she poked Ann in the arm. "Don't tell me you still have some kind of a crush on him. I thought you were over that already."

"I am over that." Sakuno retorted quickly. She gave a sigh and covered her face with her hands. "It's just embarrassing that he's already having children while Takashi and I are still not ready for one."

Ann patted her on the shoulder. "Don't rush it. The both of you still have plenty of time."

Kawamura headed into the kitchens for a short while and returned with a huge, warmed jar of sake. He poured everyone (sans Ann) a small cup of sake and held his own cup up. "It's such a rare chance for everyone to be together here. There are only a few hours left to celebrate, so let's drink while we have a reason to. Cheers!"

"Cheers!" They repeated happily before draining their cups. Right at that moment, Seishun Gakuen's school anthem began playing, and Oishi gave everyone an apologetic grin before reaching into his pocket and fishing out his phone.

"Moshi moshi? Ah, Inui. Perfect timing. We're all at Taka-san's place now. Come join us." Oishi continued to listen for a while, and the grin slid off his face. "He what?!" He exclaimed so loudly that Kikumaru sprayed his sake all over the table (and on Fuji too)

Kikumaru wiped his lips, glaring at Oishi as he did so. "Mou! Did you have to surprise me like that? Oishi, what is it? Oi, Oishi!" He shook Oishi, who wasn't giving any response as his mind seemed to have flown off for a second.

After a minutes worth of throttling, Oishi seemed to come back to his senses, as he looked up, meeting his friends' curious stares.

"Echizen's…in labour…"

To be continued…

A/N: Hmm…I wonder if I made that too obvious…XD

Again, I apologize for the monstrosity this chapter turned into. Here are a few things I wish to justify in the chapter…

1. The mention of Ayana commenting on Tezuka smiling more is in the extra chapter 10.5 (I'm not sure which volume though, the one which gave a brief insight to the families of Tezuka, Fuji and Kaidou. Does anyone know which volume is this from?)

2. Tezuka commented in the anime, right after the Ibu Shinji VS Ryoma match that Ryoma's skills are only a clone of his father's, so I do believe that for Tezuka to be so familiar with Nanjirou's playstyle, he might have admired Nanjirou's tennis skills at some point, or at least studied them/observed them. Hence I made him sort of a young fan of Nanjirou in this fic.

Also, 'mengo' is Kikumaru's way of saying gomen, if I'm not mistaken.

I'm going to be so evil in the next chapter…

**Please Read and Review. No Flames Please.**

-Gwyn


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of its characters. I only own my yaoi muse.**

**Warning: Yaoi fanfiction, MPREG, Slightly AU, Slight Genderswitch.**

**Pairings: Tezuka X Echizen, Momoshiro X Ann, Sanada X Yukimura**

A/N: I feel that no amount of apology will be enough for this delay. T.T . Currently, my thesis is done, and I graduated from University (just received the letter for the conferment of degree a couple of weeks back), but now I'm even more short of time as compared to when I was doing my thesis. Now, I'm in the working world (at least until I go for Masters instead), and the schedule is very unforgiving. Wake at 9, be at the office by 11, will be home by 10pm. I only have about 2-3 hours (depending if I have enough energy to stay up till 1am) to type and do other things. I have more time on Sundays only. Updates will be slow.

Thank you all so much for your patience though. It means a lot to me.

Right, I'm done angsting. On a lighter note, I did mention that I'm going to be so evil in this chapter. Nothing too serious (I think). Just a couple of elements in here some people might feel uncomfortable with. All the same, nothing too serious. (evil grin)

**Kat_sakura,** I'm not sure if your midterms are over yet, but good luck all the same. Hope you do (did?) well in it.

**n/a, **Well…I can't promise anything. I'll try not to be so evil. :p

**tsub4ki,** lol. I'd like to see Ryoma do that. Imagine him giving a shriek like the one he did in the Yakiniku episodes. (shudders). Ryoma will attach a -san to everyone's names as they're older than him, and he can't call them senpai anymore as they're not longer his seniors.

**Lasitar, **whoa…you really have been on the bad end of mpreg fics. O.o . It wouldn't be right to set the gender of the baby like that. Gary Sues are just as bad as Mary Sues, so whether the baby is a girl or a boy, it wouldn't make a difference if I were to suddenly make him/her have godlike talents. Besides, the whole plot is already written out. It will be difficult to make a change at this point. I understand your concern towards the creation of this OC, but rest assured this character will not end up super baby…I think. (grins). Mm…yes…I have quite a lot of fossilized errors in my language. I'm pretty used to writing in past tense, and sometimes that habit carries on even into the dialogues. Trying to make a conscious effort to correct them as I go, but sometimes I do miss them. Give me some time to adept to it. Thanks for the information on the 'both of you' thing. I never noticed any difference in the use for 'you two' and 'both of you'. To me they're the same. :p . I'll have to read up more grammar books to be able to understand that better though. (headdesk). As for Ryoma pouted, I don't think that is too OOC. It's only to his husband anyway, not anyone else. Glad you like Ayana too. Thanks for the review.

**kaerie, **wow…this fic is way past your birthday. So sorry about that. T.T . 7 hours of labour for a first child is considered quite fast, you know. (grins) . Thanks for the review.

**kitsune87, **won't reveal that. You'll have to read on to find out. (evil grin)

**Jenny,** lol. Ah well, if he has a head full of white hair he will look like Choutarou. XD. I think the labour scene is not quite what you expect though. I wanna see Yuu-chan in a skirt. It would be oh so much crack. XD. Yes, his current profession is to be the royal pain in Atobe's side. You'll see what's his real job later. I think many are going to throw eggs at me for it. XD

**Aurora, **Kaidou is a minor character, so he will not be appearing as often as the other former members of Seigaku. He should be making an appearance in a few more chapters though. As for Karupin, it will not be mentioned in this chapter, but if I do come down to writing the alternate fic for TOL, then he will be mentioned there.

**HEIDI, **lol. Glad you liked it. You'll see if the baby's a girl or a boy later. :)

To the story then…

**Trials of Life**

By: Gwynhafra

Chapter 11

::Hours Earlier::

Tenipuri Hospital (Time: 2 PM)

Tezuka was a picture of eternal calmness. Even if one told him that the sky was falling, he would probably remained poker faced, barely even blinking at the news. In fact, he might even assign the person who said that news laps while he was at it.

Even now, he remained a human mannequin, standing guard outside one of the wards.

Well…the mannequin impression would be what strangers might think of Tezuka. To his friends, on the other hand, they thought that Tezuka seemed incredibly nervous, and they didn't touch him for fear that even the slightest prod in his side would cause him to keel over in a dead faint. The line of Tezuka's jaw was firmer than usual, and he kept shifting his weight from one foot to another, not to mention that his eyebrows were furrowed, almost forming a uni-brow like Hachiji's sportscaster Horio Satoshi's. He was certainly very nervous in his friends' eyes.

He could be excused though, considering the situation.

Earlier that day, Tezuka did notice that Ryoma seem more uneasy than usual, though no matter how he asked his spouse, the black-green haired man would just shake his head and reassure him that he was perfectly fine. Tezuka had his suspicions, but kept it to himself.

As the day went on, however, Tezuka noticed his spouse wincing now and then. Deciding that his spouse should take it easy, he requested for the rest to leave before helping his spouse back to bed.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Tezuka looked down to see his spouse wince again. Ryoma gave him a weak smile.

"I'm fine. It's just these twinges that come and go. Probably nothing to worry about," the black-green haired man gave a dismissive wave of his hand as he spoke.

"Twinges?" Tezuka's eyes widened slightly. Maybe he should get Ryoma to Murasaki just in case.

Ryoma rubbed his stomach. "Just those annoying false contractions again. I wish…" He never continued that sentence, for just a few metres short of the bed, his water broke.

The household was thrown into a flurry right after that, more on Tezuka's part than Ryoma's, as Tezuka was fully convinced that his spouse was anything but fine. He went to fetch the necessities, made sure his spouse had his disguise on before bundling the pregnant man into the car and rushing off to the hospital. Of course, he gave Murasaki a call first so that she could get the preparations ready.

They certainly couldn't use any general ward for Ryoma, and got a private ward instead. The ward was courtesy of the hospital director's son, who happened to be in the building when they chanced upon him and Tezuka pleaded (subtly) for him to help them get a room. Takahiro didn't question too much about Ryoma's condition (He certainly must have recognized the black-green haired man despite his disguise). He simply walked right up to the counter and got a room. It was as simple as that. Tezuka was glad that his spouse had such a powerful ally when it came to matters like these.

With the room arrangements solved, Murasaki brought Ryoma into the ward, threw Tezuka out of the room and promptly started giving the pregnant man a checkup. This was how Tezuka found himself playing sentinel outside the ward, not knowing what was going on in there. The only ones with him now were Yamato, Itsuki, and Takahiro. (The Chessmaster had tried to run off again right after getting them the room, but Itsuki clung on to his cute little 'brother' and wouldn't let him go, insisting that he waited with them)

It felt like ages before Murasaki left the room. The gynae gave a sigh, pinning a stare right at Tezuka. "I do not know what you have been doing to your wife, Tezuka-senpai, but he's certainly in labour. His blood pressure is very high, and I thought I had specifically instructed NOT to agitate him when he's at such late stages of his pregnancy. For all you know, his male body might be rejecting the baby."

Yamato began twitching visibly. While he was not homophobic, it was still a little hard to digest that Tezuka's _male_ spouse was in labour. He was a male too, and did not, and could not imagine what might be going on. It hit too close to home, and the mental image his imagination produced might scar him for life.

Itsuki, on the other hand, seemed as cheerful as ever, as he continued on with his optimistic monologues, sounding like he was trying to dispel Murasaki's less than encouraging diagnosis. The only one he seemed to be convincing was himself though.

Takahiro remained his usual passive self, his expression as blank as ever. Even though this was news to him, he looked as if there was nothing out of the ordinary for that, like it was perfectly normal for males to start popping babies. Then again, he had always been a little eccentric, so he could be excused too.

Murasaki went through her clipboard. "I can't promise anything, Tezuka-senpai. He's only 8 months pregnant, and you know the risks of a premature birth. Usually it might be better for us to do a C-section on him, but all the factors are preventing us from doing that. One, his blood pressure is too high. If I cut him up, he won't stop bleeding. Two, his anatomy complicates a high leveled surgery of this kind. I could very well start nicking his internal organs when I attempt a C-section. Three, we're short of hands. I don't think many surgeons are able to perform a surgery of this level. Even you are a little too inexperienced in this aspect, senpai."

The already pale surgeon had gone nearly _white_. Fearing for Tezuka's health, Yamato tried to pacify him. "Maa, I'm sure it's not that bad, Murasaki-chan. Is there a safer way for Echizen-kun to deliver the baby?"

Murasaki gave a sigh. "Well, if there is any consolation, his body is already preparing for the birth. He's lucky to be a True Hermaphrodite type, and if there are no complications later, a natural birth would be the safest course for him," she paused a while and wringed her hands. "Speaking of complications, I checked with the ultrasound and there is…uh…one other problem. The baby's breach."

Three blinks and one frozen stare. "Uh…breach? You mean the baby…didn't turn around?" Yamato asked delicately.

Murasaki nodded. "Of course. A lot of premature babies are born breach. By right, babies should turn in the womb so that they will be born head first at a full term pregnancy, but since Echizen-kun's pregnancy ends at eight months, the baby did not have time to turn. It will be born legs first."

Even Itsuki stopped smiling a little at that. Yamato's brow furrowed. "That is bad…and…Breathe, Tezuka! Breathe!!!" He yelped at seeing the brunette turn a steady shade of blue in the face.

Tezuka managed to regain his composure after some time. He threw a glance in the direction of the ward. "I wish to be with him," he spoke quietly.

Murasaki was about to protest to that, but Yamato patted her on the arm and gave a shake of his head. "Just let him in, Murasaki-chan."

The gynae relented, stepping aside to let the brunette pass. "Keep him relaxed, Tezuka-senpai," she told him softly.

Tezuka nodded, heading towards the door. He had just placed his hand to the handle when Itsuki called his name.

"Echizen-kun would be fine. He's a strong person after all. Have more faith in your wife, senpai." The pediatrician ended his words of encouragement with a peace sign.

"I know." Taking a deep breath, Tezuka opened the door, and stepped into the ward.

XXXXXXXXX

With all the not so pleasant descriptions coming from Murasaki, Tezuka had already braced himself as he walked into the room, half expecting to see his precious spouse bedridden and bleeding or something.

What he walked into however, was a different scene altogether.

For Ryoma was walking around the room in small steps, looking perfectly at ease. He walked around, pausing once in a while when the contractions struck, and when the contractions passed, he would start walking again.

At seeing his husband, Ryoma's face broke into a smile. "You're here, Kunimitsu," he sounded delighted to see the brunette. Tezuka crossed the room and was by his spouse's side in a flash.

"Shouldn't you be lying down?" The brunette reached out to hold Ryoma's shoulders, being his support. By the looks of it, it was an unnecessary task.

Ryoma threw him a stubborn look. "Yadda. It's already boring enough as it is. I will surely fall asleep boredom if I lie down." He went back to pacing again. "Besides, walking helps with the contractions. They're not so painful if I move around." He halted again to let another contraction pass.

Tezuka blinked. Ryoma did look perfectly fine, and pretty cheerful. He decided to not tell Ryoma about the risks of the birth, not wanting to frighten his spouse. Ryoma would be happier if he didn't know about it. With that, Tezuka went along with Ryoma on his 'walks' and provided him a supporting hand, if necessary.

XXX

Ryoma eventually got tired from all that walking, and headed back to bed. Tezuka supported him there (Really, why was his husband such a motherhen?), tucking him in before drawing a chair up next to Ryoma's bed, settling there.

Giving birth…was so…NOT fun. Ryoma waited…and waited…and waited…in fact he didn't know what he was supposed to be waiting for. There was nothing to entertain him. He looked to his left. White walls greeted his eyes. He looked to his right. More white walls greeted his eyes. For the most part, since he was lying down, the ceiling greeted his eyes. That was white too. Plain, boring white.

He wished he had brought some magazines with him. At least he could read them and who knew, when he finally put them down, the baby would be born already.

The only thing remotely interesting in the whole room was the tense look on Tezuka's face. His husband kept readjusting his blanket, and even the slightest wince he made would cause the brunette to fuss over him.

He continued to wait. At some point, Murasaki came into the room to check on him. The next thing he knew, his lower body was stripped bare, though a cloth covered his lower half to save what dignity he had left. Murasaki informed him that the labour seemed to be progressing slowly. As if that wasn't obvious. She would come into the room from time to time, lift the piece of cloth (much to his mortification) to check on him, put something down in her records, then leave the room again. Ryoma guessed that by how she didn't return for a while, it probably meant that he still had a long way to go.

Tezuka offered to take on the duty of checking on the progress of the labour, but Ryoma forbade him to go anywhere near his legs. He didn't know what it looked like there, but he doubted it would be pretty, and there was no way he would want his husband to be scarred for life.

While he remained relaxed, his husband seemed to be getting incredibly worried (or maybe he was just nervous about the idea of fatherhood). Perhaps to let off some of his nerves, Tezuka began pacing around the room in a speed which would have caused carpets to smoke. It was a good thing there were no carpets in here then. It was entertaining initially, but after a while, it was making Ryoma dizzy.

"Calm down, Kunimitsu. You're acting like _you're _the one giving birth," he complained. Tezuka did, for a brief moment only though. Not too long later, he began pacing again. Ryoma gave up trying to dissuade him and just let him continue on with his antics.

Murasaki came in to check again, made some more notes, then left. Tezuka returned to Ryoma's bedside, looking at him worriedly. "How are you feeling, Ryoma?" His spouse asked quietly.

Ryoma gave him a calm stare in return. "Bored. It's a very enlightening experience, Kunimitsu. You should try it."

That lightened his husband's mood a little, as he gave a soft chuckle. "I'm afraid that is impossible, Ryoma." His hands reached out to readjust Ryoma's blanket for about the 100th time that day.

Ryoma went back to wondering just when would the baby be coming. It seemed to be taking its sweet time, giving him contractions but otherwise remaining unmoving in his stomach. He was about to start counting tennis balls when Tezuka spoke up again.

"Ryoma…my apologies for getting you into this condition, but please bear with the pain."

He glanced over at his husband, feeling amused. "You're apologizing, Kunimitsu? Why, do you consider this to be a result of something you've done wrong?" He winced slightly as another contraction passed. "I will be insulted if you consider that to be a mistake. As I recall, we both had a part to play in it." His eyes gleamed playfully as he spoke. Reaching out, he patted Tezuka's hand. "Besides, this is fine. It's not painful."

Tezuka looked up at that. "It's not?" he repeated curiously.

Well, Ryoma would be lying if he said that it wasn't painful. The twinges came and left, but it did twist his stomach into little knots. Still, being in a profession where he had to encounter injuries from time to time, he had long built up some tolerance to pain. The contractions were not unbearable. Absolutely nothing like the intense agony he heard some of the women talk about in the waiting room while he waited for his checkups back then. That was why he really didn't want to be associated with his female side. Being female was just too…

"Mada mada dane."

XXXXXXXXX

Kawamura Sushi (Time: 8PM)

Oishi's phone slipped out of his hand, hitting the ground with a soft thud before going dead. No one moved to pick it up, as they stared wide-eyed at the former Seigaku vice-captain.

"Wha-what did you say, Oishi-san?" Momoshiro managed to squeak out.

"I believe he said Echizen's in labour…" Fuji was the one to reply, since Oishi looked like he was about to panic at any moment.

Another few seconds passed. Kikumaru snapped them all out of their daze with a sharp yell. "Ochibi!!!" he wailed, tearing at his hair.

Oishi immediately began his panic attack. "What are we still waiting here for? Shouldn't we head to the hospital? Right now!" he too began flapping around.

"One car will not be enough. We will have to go in two cars." Fuji said to them. His usual smile was absent from his face, replaced by a rather thoughtful expression.

"I'll get the car." Momoshiro declared immediately, heading towards the door. Kawamura too offered to provide transport and headed to the back to get his van, driving it to the front of the shop. The others decided amongst themselves just whose car would they be sitting in.

"Ann. Go home and keep an eye on the boys. I will return when it's all over." Momoshiro told his wife when he noticed her trailing after him.

Ann shook her head stubbornly. "Poor Echizen-kun. He must be quite scared over this, since this is something new to him. I want to go too."

"No Ann, the stress will be too much for you, especially considering your condition. Stay home and take care of the boys." Momoshiro tried to coax his wife.

She gave him a stubborn stare. "Onii-chan's babysitting Taku-chan and Taka-chan now. I'm going with you."

Before Momoshiro could protest any further, Oishi had rounded on him. "We don't have time for this! Get into the car, now!"

The group made a beeline for the hospital, driving at a speed bordering on illegal. The two drivers went to park their cars, while the rest disembarked, hurrying inside the building. Oishi was the first to reach the reception counter, as he slumped there, scaring the receptionist with his wheezes for breath. "Where is…Echizen Ryoma's…ward?" he managed to say between breaths.

The guy at the counter blinked at him. "I'll check with the system." He typed for a while into his computer before shaking his head. "I'm sorry. We do not have anyone who goes by the name of Echizen Ryoma here."

"Echizen Ryoma? Isn't that…that tennis star who went missing?" One passing male asked, having overheard them.

There was a short pause. A few moments later, everyone flew into an excited frenzy. "Kyaa! It's the Tennis Prince! Where? Where is he?" one lady who was obviously a fan squealed.

"A tennis star? He's in this hospital? I want to shake his hand!" the speaker probably didn't know nuts about tennis, but was obviously excited over the idea of being in the same building as someone famous.

Oishi wanted to just dig a hole and bury himself on the spot, feeling mortified. What was he thinking to say Ryoma's name out in public like this? What if he blew their cover?

A gust of warm air blew against his neck, causing the former vice-captain to jump in surprise with a yelp. He turned around to find Inui right behind him, glasses glinting amusedly. The Data pharmacist looked around to enjoy the action going on in the room for a while before turning back to Oishi.

"They wouldn't have that name in the database, Oishi. Follow me. I'll take you to Tezuka _Ryoko_'s ward."

When all the chaos was going on, Momoshiro and Kawamura had already parked their cars and they too joined the group. Inui walked through the huge double doors and began leading the way through several corridors, walking past several sections which gradually had less and less visitors in them.

Throughout the journey there, the poor Data master was bombarded with questions covering all 5W's and 1H (Who told you about Echizen's condition? What happened? When did he go into labour? Where are you taking us? Why is he in labour so soon? How is his condition now?). After a while, Inui held up a hand to silence them, as he summarized the answer for his friends.

"I know just about as much as you do. I got off work and only knew about this because a nurse informed me that Tezuka was rushing around with a pregnant woman. They're in one of the private wards of the reserved section now, and as far as I know, Echizen's still in labour." He paused a while to think of one of their other questions. "As to why he's in labour so early, the gynae told me it was triggered by stress. Someone must have really stressed him out and his body could not take it." It was a good thing Inui was still looking ahead, or he'd notice Momoshiro and Kikumaru wincing right behind him.

They eventually arrived at a waiting room which was devoid of all visitors…save a few familiar faces. The older ones of the group immediately recognized Yamato, while Momoshiro and Sakuno recognized Itsuki and Takahiro.

"Ah, you're all here." Yamato smiled in greeting.

"How is he, Yamato-san?" Oishi and Kikumaru were the first to ask, their faces wearing similar expressions of worry.

Yamato shook his head, still smiling in a pacifying manner. "I do not know. Echizen-kun has been in there for hours already. Still no word from either he or Tezuka-kun."

"Hours?" Fuji repeated. His face wore a rare frown. "Why didn't Tezuka call any of us to inform that his spouse is giving birth?"

"Considering the state his mind is in now, I don't think he would have remembered." Inui said calmly. He was the only one looking unaffected, as he whipped out his notebook and started writing away. He looked over to the corridor which led to the room Ryoma was in and gave a wistful sigh. "I wish I could be in there to know what is going on. Such valuable data…"

XXXXXXXXX

Echizen's ward (Time: 9PM)

At that moment…Ryoma really wished he had kept his big mouth shut.

For those contractions earlier on were just teasers. The real ones attacked now, hard and extremely painful, leaving him gasping desperately for breath and control. The black-green haired man wished he could turn back time, as he was already missing those milder, more bearable contractions earlier on.

He kept his teeth gritted, stubbornly refusing to make any sound as the pain continued to surge through his abdominal area. In fact, he gritted his teeth so hard that his gums were going numb.

Tezuka stood by his bedside, being quite helpless as the labour progressed. Murasaki hadn't left the room for the past half hour, and Tezuka was sure that it was a sign that it was almost time. Ryoma had work to do here. Murasaki had work to do here. He, on the other hand wasn't really doing much, except to be a prop and offer moral support. He watched worriedly as Ryoma gave a weak whimper, probably the passing of another contraction. His spouse stubbornly refused to scream or make much sound (save for his heavy breathing), though Tezuka knew whenever a contraction passed. For when the pang hit Ryoma, he'd wince, and Tezuka would immediately feel his grip tighten. A few times, Tezuka could almost hear the bones in his hand crack, though he bore with it. The pain in his hand was nothing compared to the pain his spouse must be in.

That being said, he made a mental note that should they have another child, Tezuka would make sure to stand on Ryoma's right side, away from his dominant hand.

Ryoma gave another sharp intake of breath, squeezing Tezuka's hand as another contraction hit him. Tezuka wondered why was Ryoma keeping quiet when it was obviously taking a toll on him. Maybe he didn't want to worry anyone, or maybe he just thought that it wasn't manly to scream and was trying to save what was left of his masculinity.

As Ryoma gave another whimper, however, Tezuka leaned over even as he brushed back his spouse's sweaty hair from his face. "Ryoma, if it's too much don't hold it in. Let it out. You'll feel better."

Ryoma gritted his teeth even more. "Yadda." He managed to huff out, though a cry escaped his lips as the next contraction caught him off guard. Tezuka's eyebrows knitted at the amount of pain in that cry. His black-green haired spouse noticed that, swore lightly under his breath for his slip and went back to gritting his teeth again. Despite the pain, Ryoma wore a determined expression on his face, the same one he'd put on in a match he refused to lose no matter what.

Tezuka wiped the tears and sweat from his spouse's face before giving him a pat on the arm. "Even now you're being stubborn, Ryoma," he murmured softly.

The only reply he got from his ailing spouse was another crushing grip to his hand, followed by more cracking of his bones.

XXX

If Ryoma's intentions for not screaming were so that no one would get worried from him, unfortunately, it had the opposite effect instead.

In the waiting room, the gang was patiently seated outside, save the former Golden Pair, who were pacing around like a pair of agitated horses.

"Why is he so quiet?!" Oishi wailed, his nails creating faint marks in his face.

Kikumaru was bouncing from one end of the room to another. "Ochibi!!!" he echoed Oishi's worry even as he joined his former doubles partner in his panic march.

By how the pair were flailing about and panicking, they were making the others nervous too. Momoshiro tried to lighten the mood with some optimistic talk, since Itsuki looked quite contented with keeping quiet. "Maa…I'm sure Echizen's alright. He's been through worse than this, and he pulled through. He's a strong person. He'll pull through this too." While he sounded calm, his shaky voice gave him away. He repeated this a few times, probably trying to convince himself, since the others didn't seem like they heard him.

The tension outside the room was just as thick as inside it. No one spoke to each other, afraid that anything they said might cause hysteria on the former Golden Pair's part. The two still hadn't stopped pacing yet. Sakuno gave a frightened squeak as she hid her face against her husband's chest, already picturing the worst since there was neither sight nor sound of the Tezuka pair for such a long time. Kawamura looked shaky too, but he patted his wife to calm her. Ann held Momo's hand, obviously nervous but was trying to be the strong one since Momo was shaking pretty badly. Yamato and Itsuki were speaking softly, looking grave since they knew best what kind of risks there were. Takahiro remained expressionless, still looking like he wanted to escape from the place (a sign that he was not as unaffected as he looked after all). Fuji stood next to Inui, the former looking worried, the latter looking calm. Inui was the only one who looked truly unaffected, but for some reason he kept removing his glasses, wiping them on his coat before replacing them.

After an endless stretch of silence, everyone jumped at a cry of pain from the direction of the room, though that was quickly muffled, and the stretch of silence returned. The tension in the room spiked momentarily before relief crossed their faces instead. "He's alive!" Oishi breathed, perking up.

Takahiro blinked. "I think that sounded like Tezuka-san though," he commented dryly.

When no more sound was heard from the room, Fuji turned to Inui slightly. "How long has it been?" he asked softly.

Inui flipped through his notebook and took a look at his watch. "Tezuka mentioned that Echizen's water broke some time after one, and if his suspicions are correct, Echizen was actually in labour since morning…I'd say…over ten hours, give or take."

That made the former Golden Pair start their panic dance again. "Isn't that too long?" Oishi flailed again.

"When Ann had Takumi, it took her over nine hours. Firstborns do take a while," Momoshiro informed them, though he said that more to convince himself too.

"Mm…that may be so, but the delay could be caused by various factors, namely complications during the birth. It could be a number of possibilities. Maybe Echizen's blood pressure is too high for him to start pushing? Maybe the membranes ruptured and he can't give birth normally? Maybe the baby got stuck?" he continued on with a number of detailed possibilities, and everyone in the room turned a shade paler.

Momoshiro's mind was so busy conjuring up images according to Inui's description that it took him a while to realize that his hand hurt. It took him another while to realize that his hand hurt because Ann was crushing his hand. Another few minutes passed before he realized that Ann was crushing his hand because…

"Takeshi." Ann's voice was deadly calm, though that only served to freak him out even more. "The baby's coming."

Momoshiro didn't need to be told twice, as he got to his feet and went racing for a doctor at record speed. "That's why I didn't want you to be here! The stress is too much for you!" His worried voice could be heard even as he ran off.

Ann was taken to the delivery room in a different section of the hospital, and the gang alternated between the two wards. The contrast could not have been more obvious, for the usually snarky one was being unusually quiet, while the other ward was filled with a string of colourful vocabulary, yelled by someone usually so demure and polite. Of course, Momo's yelps of "My hand! My hand!" contrasted with the other silent ward too.

As they returned from the ward filled with yells to the silent one, Oishi dug his fingernails deeper into his face. "I wonder if they're both alright…" he muttered.

XXXXXXXXX

Echizen's ward (Time: 10 PM)

Ryoma had long lost track of time, as all that filled his mind was wave after wave of pain. If he were to describe how he was feeling at that moment, well…it was like falling off a cliff before being hit by a train and finally being trampled over by a heard of passing elephants.

…Fine. He was exaggerating, but he'd like to see anyone try being calm in his position.

Murasaki was incredibly nervous, even as she observed his progress. Tezuka was panicky, though he did not show it. Ryoma knew only because his hands were trembling slightly.

After what felt like years, Murasaki _finally_ declared that he was ready to start pushing.

The questions immediately came to mind. Ryoma was born and bred relatively male, so he definitely did not have the natural knowledge of what to do in these situations, and while he did read of it in those maternity books Ann gave him, having theoretical knowledge and practical knowledge were two different things altogether. 'What push? Push where? Most importantly, how was he supposed to push?"

It was a good thing his female side seemed to know what to do, as he instinctively began to bear down. His male side gritted his teeth harder to keep the screams contained, as he wheezed through his teeth to draw in more air, trying to bear with the pain. Tezuka's grip on him tightened slightly, probably to give him encouragement. Murasaki continued to give him instructions, guiding him on what he should do. He didn't want to think too much at that moment, as he just followed whatever she said.

It was incredibly painful. Ryoma finally understood what kind of hellish agony those women were talking about, though he was pretty sure the extreme pain he was feeling was partly associated with his current anatomy. It was also very tiring; his stamina sapped faster than it would have been in a 100 point tie-break match against his baka oyaji. Strange for it to be so though. He didn't expect it to be tiring since he was on a perfectly comfortable bed, doing extremely uncomfortable birthing. He could barely wrap his mind around the words around him, making out only a few, such as "Be strong." and "Push!", though who said which, he couldn't tell. Ryoma didn't know if he should be relieved when the gynae said that she could see the baby.

When she said legs, it was bearable. Very painful, but still bearable.

When she said body, Ryoma wanted to kill someone, preferably Kunimitsu.

When she said head…Ryoma just wanted to die…

In fact, he might be dying, for the edges of his vision were starting to turn black. He was so tired…it wouldn't hurt to take a short nap now, would it?

Murasaki looked up when she noticed that Ryoma wasn't pushing anymore, and paled when she saw him slumped back on the bed, looking like he was struggling to remain conscious. She turned sharply to Tezuka. "Tezuka-senpai! This is a critical time. The baby's just about to be born and it can't breathe yet. You can't let Echizen-kun pass out now!"

Tezuka did the only thing he could think of at that moment, as he raised his hand and struck Ryoma across the face, a little harder than he actually intended to because of his panicked state.

Consciousness flickered back into those golden-hazel eyes, as Ryoma's focus returned. He threw Tezuka a weak, offended glare before the pain returned full force, and he had to go back to the task of delivering the baby. He gave an agonized cry at a burst of splitting pain and pressure which invaded his lower body, even as he pushed with whatever strength he had left in him.

Abruptly, the haze of pain lessened, leaving him feeling very, very sleepy. He slumped back against the pillow and closed his eyes, wanting nothing more than to go to sleep and never wake again.

There was a second round of contractions sometime later, much milder ones this time, mada mada compared to what he went through earlier on. He started pushing again, something about afterbath or after Perth or whatever it was. He was too tired to listen. Once that was done, he tried to slip back into blissful dreamland, ignoring everything around him as he let Murasaki tend to him, probably repairing whatever damage the birth had caused.

Somewhere on the edge of his consciousness, however, a soft cry was slowly but surely interrupting his sleep. He lay there for about ten more minutes before he gave up on trying to sleep, as he opened his eyes again, glaring sleepily for the source of the noise pollution.

Tezuka was standing somewhere at the foot of his bed, tending to something. He seemed to be weighing it and taking some measurements before speaking softly to Murasaki, who made notes. Once that was done, Murasaki went back to tending to Ryoma, while Tezuka wrapped the thing he was holding in a white blanket before walking over to his bedside, kneeling slightly so that he would be around Ryoma's height.

"It's a boy, Ryoma. We have a son," His husband informed him softly. Ryoma thought the brunette's eyes shone slightly brighter than usual.

Childbirth left Ryoma feeling rather disoriented, and even now, with his mind still half in and half out of reality, he stared at the moving, wailing bundle held before him in confusion. What was this? Why was Kunimitsu giving this to him?

His senses returned to him in a while though, as he blinked, his gaze fixed on the white bundle held in Kunimitsu's arms. Their newborn. While he felt half-dead earlier on, the sight of his baby filled him with a strange new surge of energy. He tried to sit up slightly, wincing as he did so. Reaching out, his shaking fingers touched the baby lightly, even as he studied it. The baby didn't look particularly pretty, not with him being so red, to the point of nearly purple, and his head was misshapen due to the circumstances of his birth. The baby continued to cry, tiny lungs drawing in breaths of air, which helped to make his colour look healthier with each breath, and less purplish, much to Ryoma's relief. The black-green haired man silently counted ten fingers and ten toes before checking the baby's sex. Male, just like what Kunimitsu said…unless…

"Is he…is he normal?" Ryoma finally spoke up for the first time since his son was born.

Murasaki chuckled. "If you mean is he completely male, then yes. He's a little premature, but overall he's a healthy baby boy."

Ryoma breathed another sigh of relief. "Good." He really didn't want to pass any of his genetic defects to the baby.

Tezuka continued to hold out the crying baby, but Ryoma made no move to take it, seemingly quite contented with just touching the baby's cheeks and head.

"Would you like to hold him?" the brunette bounced the baby lightly in an attempt to calm him. The baby's cries softened almost immediately as he went right to sleep in his father's arms.

Ryoma bit his bottom lip. "It's fine. You hold him." He maintained an impassive face, though the longing in his eyes was evident. Babies and tennis racquets were two different things. While he was confident in his ability with the racquet, he knew next to nil about babies, unless one counted Momoshiro's brats. Still, that wasn't quite the same. Momoshiro's brats were never this _tiny_, or at least he had never handled them as newborns. With just one wrong move, he could injure this delicate bundle of life.

Tezuka seemed to know what was going on in his spouse's mind. He maintained a poker face, not giving off his thoughts. Without warning, he lowered the baby. Ryoma gave a yelp of surprise, seized by a sudden surge of irrational fear that his husband would drop the baby, as he extended his hands instinctively to catch the newborn.

Tezuka placed the baby gently in Ryoma's arms, looking slightly pleased to be able to somehow trick Ryoma into holding the baby. So his spouse's maternal instincts were pretty strong after all. Ryoma's eyes were fixed on their son, even as he poked experimentally at the baby's tiny fingers. The baby did not respond to that, as he continued sleeping soundly, wrapped comfortably in the blanket.

Well, Ryoma's bonding moment with his son was a little ruined five minutes later.

"Support his head. Support, not grip! His skull is delicate, so don't use too much strength when you hold him. Keep his spine straight. Hold him carefully or you'll drop him…" Murasaki went on and on with her warnings on how to handle newborns. By the time she had finally stopped giving him instructions, the poor new parent was frozen on the bed like a block of ice, barely moving, barely even daring to breathe least he blew his son across the room if he so much as exhaled.

"Did you get all that?" she finally stopped her lecture.

"Hn." – Ryoma the human statue.

"Any question?" – Murasaki

"Hn hn." – Ryoma the human statue.

"…….It's okay to move a little, you know." – Murasaki

Tezuka hid a chuckle at seeing how uncomfortable Ryoma looked. He reached over and readjusted Ryoma's hold on the baby a little. "Relax. You're dong fine," he told his spouse.

Ryoma glared at him. "I don't see how anyone can be relaxed like this," he tried his best to speak slowly and softly, not wanting to cause any harm to his delicate son. He went back to watching his son, who continued to slumber quietly, his breathing even. As he watched, Ryoma subconsciously matched his son's breathing, though only his husband noticed that.

The brunette smiled, wrapping one arm around his spouse's shoulder. "We'll need a name for him."

Ryoma went quiet at that. He couldn't think of any decent names for _boys_ at the moment, as he had been listening to so many girls' names instead throughout the months. He stared at his son, willing a name, any name to pop into his head, but his mind remained blank.

"You can just name him anything. Whatever is on your mind at the moment," Tezuka spoke softly.

Ryoma smirked. "Whatever is on my mind? Very well then. Christmas? Ponta? Tennis?" he smiled impishly as he spoke.

Tezuka frowned in reply. Ryoma gave him grin to show that he was only joking. He turned his attention to the window, watching the light snowfall outside even as he tried to think up a name.

"Fuyu," he spoke abruptly.

Tezuka didn't catch that, for Ryoma had spoken so softly. "What?"

Ryoma turned back to the baby, holding him closer to himself. "It's Winter now, isn't it? Fuyu. We'll add 'Kuni' to his name too since that's your family tradition."

"Kunifuyu." Tezuka turned the name over in his head. He leaned over and gave the baby a kiss on his forehead. "Welcome to the family, Kunifuyu."

Murasaki was finally done with patching Ryoma up, as she wiped the sweat off her brow and walked over. "All right. It's time for the new mother to rest and recover. Tezuka-senpai, could you help me carry Echizen-kun to this clean bed here? In the meantime, I'll take that baby to the…"

Her voice trailed off, for Ryoma was giving her a glare so powerful, it looked like he was attempting to drill a hole through her with his eyes. He tightened his hold on Kunifuyu, his expression saying that if she came anywhere near his newborn son, he still had enough strength to chew her head off, literally and figuratively speaking.

Tezuka hid a smile. His spouse definitely had strong protective instincts. He carefully carried his spouse bridal style before setting him down on the clean bed. "Leave the baby with him. I'll bring Kunifuyu to the ward later."

XXXXXXXXX

Murasaki left Ryoma's ward, taking the soiled sheets with her. Tezuka tucked his spouse in securely before heading out of the ward to inform his friends of the baby's birth, so as to put them out of their misery.

It didn't take long for the door of the ward to burst open. Their frantic friends entered the room, with Inui being the last one to walk in, his hands in the pockets of his coat.

"Echizen, you're alive!" Oishi looked like he was ready to cry in relief. Ryoma vaguely wondered if those were bald patches he was looking at. Did Oishi pull some of his hair out?

"Ochibi!" Kikumaru went flying towards Ryoma in a bear hug, but Tezuka blocked his path. There was no way he would allow his family to be endangered by the overly enthusiastic redhead.

"Keep it down. He's sleeping." Ryoma grumbled.

Everyone blinked at that. "He?" Oishi repeated.

"We have a son." Tezuka informed them, trying to keep the pride out of his voice as he did so.

They certainly didn't expect that. Like Ryoma, they were pretty much convinced that the baby was going to be a girl. They came over to take a closer look, and Ryoma readjusted his hold, so that his baby's face wouldn't be hidden.

"Uwaa…chibi ochibi's so tiny nya…" Kikumaru sounded amazed.

"He's premature, so of course he'd be tiny," Inui muttered, his pen dancing across the page.

Ryoma gave a light snort. "He certainly didn't feel _that_ tiny just now." There was no actual venom in his voice.

Everyone wisely tried not to picture that, as they crowded round to watch the newborn sleep. Inui started taking notes, his glasses glinting in a way which suggested that he had his hands on good data.

Yamato, Fuji and the Kawamura couple had the least extreme reactions. "Congratulations." Sakuno said shyly.

"Thank you." Ryoma gave her a nod. Sakuno thought that he was wearing a rather triumphant expression, looking like he had just won a very important match. It was a strange feeling, watching one's former crush have a baby. It was an even stranger feeling, watching one's former _male_ crush be the mother of said baby. Still, it was a heartwarming sight, seeing the Tezuka family being so happy.

"There's a 90 percent chance this child is going to resemble Tezuka," Inui muttered, even as he continued writing.

Fuji was amused. "You can tell? He's only a newborn."

Inui didn't reply to that, as he only gave a mysterious grin, his glasses glinting.

Despite being the main attraction in that private ward, little Kunifuyu continued to slumber on quietly in his parent's arms. Ryoma had gotten over his initial awkwardness of holding the baby, and while he didn't even want to touch him earlier on, now the black-green haired man did not look like he was going to let the baby leave his arms anytime soon. He looked relaxed, watching as the others began a conversation around him, their topics not straying too far from the current situation.

"Seeing him like this, I can't help thinking that maybe his mind doesn't revolve around tennis alone," Kikumaru joked lightly.

Oishi nodded. "Aa, Look at how fond he is of his son. There will not be a place for tennis on his mind when he's looking at his son like that."

"Ah!" Ryoma gave a soft exclamation, and immediately their conversations halted.

"What's wrong, Echizen?" they asked as one, going to his side immediately.

Ryoma was grinning, even as he held up his hand. Apparently the baby grabbed hold of one of his fingers in his sleep. "Look, Western Grip! A firm one too."

Everyone went quiet at that. "I take that back. He only has tennis on his mind," Oishi sighed.

Ryoma remained oblivious to their comments, as he tested the grip, finding that he couldn't extract that finger, and had to let the baby hold it hostage. That didn't seem to dampen his delight one bit, if that smile was any indication. "I look forward to playing against you, Kunifuyu." He kissed the baby lightly on his cheek.

"A-anou. Since you two retained your surnames after marriage, is this baby a Tezuka or an Echizen?" Kawamura asked meekly.

The Tezuka couple exchanged brief glances. A heartbeat later, they turned back to their friends. "Tezuka." They replied at the same time.

"Tezuka Kunifuyu. Ryoma feels that the Echizen surname will carry a burden to our son, so we have decided to give him my surname instead," Tezuka elaborated.

"I see. A Tezuka huh…" Oishi smiled. Inui's glasses glinted, writing into his book as he muttered something about his calculations being accurate.

The baby shifted in Ryoma's arms. His parents were instantly alert, focusing their attention on the newborn immediately. Tezuka threw his friends a stare, silently requesting for them to cease their conversations. They did, but it didn't help much, as a moment later, the baby began crying.

Ryoma gently hushed his son, trying to get him to quiet down. It seemed easy earlier on, since Tezuka only moved it around a little and it dropped right off to sleep. For some reason, however, the baby just wouldn't go back to sleep, as he continued to cry, his tiny body squirming in the blankets. After trying futilely for a while, Ryoma threw his husband a silent plea for help.

The others watched the new parents and their son for a while. Kikumaru was the first to speak up. "I think chibi ochibi's hungry."

Ryoma blinked. "He hasn't had anything since he is born, etou…" he tried to recall those pregnancy books. Right…his baby should be hungry by now indeed. Was there a bottle somewhere?

Tezuka seemed to know what was on Ryoma's mind, as he made to leave the room to get a bottle for their son. Kikumaru grinned. "What are you waiting for then, ochibi? You'll have to feed him."

Ryoma gave him a blank stare. They all did. Kikumaru gave an exasperated sigh. "Like this, ochibi," he mimed holding an invisible child to his chest.

Ryoma's brain finally caught up to the message, as he turned a beet shade of red. He was not the only one. Oishi too flushed, looking mortified that his former doubles partner would even make such a suggestion.

"That's impossible. I don't have the…the…equipment!" he hissed, gesturing helplessly at his body with one hand.

"You're not supposed to have the equipment to carry and give birth to chibi ochibi either, but since you're not 100 percent male…er…I mean…you're special," Kikumaru rephrased at seeing the death glare, "who knows, you might be able to…er…you know," he finished lamely.

Itsuki nodded enthusiastically. "That's an interesting suggestion, Echizen-kun. In fact, do you know that breast milk has a lot of benefits to the baby, especially premature ones like these?"

Kikumaru beamed, happy to have an ally on his side, while the others wore expressions ranging from amused to desperately wanting to leave the room. Takahiro was already inching towards the door, and would have succeeded if not for Itsuki's hand on his shoulder, keeping him in place.

Itsuki drew himself to his full height, putting on the professional air of a pediatrician as he started his lecture. "Listen up, Echizen. Infants are fragile and susceptible to diseases, and they need special care and adequate nourishment. Breast milk can give your son antibodies and boost his immune system, which will make him more resistant to disease and infection, especially respiratory illnesses and…"

The happy-go-lucky doctor went on and on, not at all affected by how Ryoma was now wearing a 'someone-please-just-kill-me-now' expression, or how Kikumaru was nodding approvingly next to him, or how Oishi and Sakuno were getting beet red from embarrassment at just listening. Yamato and Fuji just looked rather amused, with how they were smiling over the whole thing.

"You're forgetting something important, Itsuki-kun. My spouse is not female, so he does not have breasts," Tezuka spoke up, his expression unchanging.

"Saa…" Fuji's smile widened, while Inui gave a suspicious sounding cough, looking like he had just heard Tezuka say something very naughty. The brunette shot them both a glare.

By the time Itsuki finally stopped tormenting the poor new parent, the baby was still crying, Ryoma was still looking suicidal, and Tezuka was still poker faced. Kikumaru clapped his hands enthusiastically. "Sugoi, Itsuki-san. You sound exactly like my nee-san," he complimented.

Itsuki's smile didn't change. "That's because, precisely two years ago, when I was still a medical student on a trip to this hospital for training, a certain redheaded nee-san who had just given birth made us sit down and fiercely gave us a lecture on the importance of the care of infants. I shall not forget those two hours. Ever."

"I see," Ryoma glowered, "and now you're having your revenge by passing that torment to me instead."

"Of course," was the cheerful reply.

Ryoma was getting increasingly frustrated by his son's cries. He considered giving the baby a harder shake, but remembered that he should be careful and hurriedly snuffed out that urge. As his baby continued to make a racket, Ryoma gave a resigned sigh. He could give it a shot if it could get the brat to be quiet. "Ceh." He held his baby carefully in one hand even as his free hand made to remove his top.

Tezuka had been on his way to the door again to get that bottle. Seeing what Ryoma was doing, he sped back to his spouse's side and covered Ryoma's hand with his own, stopping his spouse before he could tug on the fabric. The brunette pinned his friends with a stare, the same one he used years ago – right before he assigned his victims laps.

Sakuno had been tactful enough to blush and drag her husband out of the room the minute Ryoma had reached for his top. Fuji chuckled, walking out of the room too, with Yamato close behind. The rest were not as sharp, as they faced Tezuka's stare.

"You, you, you…" Tezuka began pointing at those remaining in the room in turn, "…and you. Out!"

Inui looked slightly disappointed as he muttered about the loss of valuable data, even as he snapped his notebook shut and made for the door. Itsuki was dragged out by the Chessmaster, who was not at all willing to remain in the room any longer.

Oishi lingered a while. "We'll be going then, Tezuka. It's getting late. Congratulations again on your new son. Come on, Eiji." He dragged his former doubles partner out. Kikumaru was quiet reluctant to leave. "Mou, what's wrong with staying? It's not like we haven't seen everything already in the clubrooms last time-" The door closed behind him.

Murasaki stayed, but only to give instructions to Ryoma, who was starting to think twice about this. He tried not to think too much even as he removed his top and, feeling a little silly, held his son closer to himself. Of course, he continued to wonder if the idea would even work. He was a guy, so this wouldn't work, but if it did…no…it wouldn't work. If it didn't, he could always kick Kikumaru and Itsuki's butt at tennis for embarrassing him-

His train of thought cut off as he winced at the feeling. His baby's cries became quiet, and for a long moment, no one said anything. Ryoma stared down at his son, holding the baby to himself awkwardly. It wasn't a bad feeling, but it certainly was a foreign experience for him. After some time, he was rather convinced that the idea didn't work after all, and was about to hand his son over to Tezuka for bottle feeding instead when he noticed a small dribble of white escaping his son's lips. Ah…so it worked?

…he mourned for his rapidly decreasing masculinity…

Ryoma readjusted his hold, wondering how he looked like at that moment to Tezuka and the gynae. He was incredibly glad that his friends were thrown out of the room, as he didn't want to see what kind of expressions they might put on their faces at seeing this. Not that he actually cared for what they might think. He was apathetic to other people's thoughts anyway. Still, he threw a side-glance at his husband, who was watching him almost curiously. "Do you think this is strange?" he asked tentatively.

Tezuka shook his head, an almost awestruck look fixed on his face. Kunifuyu eventually dropped off to sleep, though before he did so, Murasaki instructed for the new parents to burp him. Following the gynae's instructions, Ryoma rubbed the baby's back gently until he gave a tiny burp, regurgitating some milk on Ryoma's shoulder in the process. Right after he did that, the baby closed his eyes and went to sleep, oblivious to the mildly scandalized look on Ryoma's face.

Ryoma severely doubted he could walk to the bathroom and wash up though, since it hurt to move his lower body, probably even with support. Instead, Tezuka helped to clean him up using a damp towel. While he was at the task, Tezuka mused that his spouse sure had a lot of energy to spare, especially considering the birth experience. Shouldn't Ryoma be exhausted by now?

Casting a glance over at his spouse, he realized that Ryoma was nodding away, though his hold on Kunifuyu was steady. It struck Tezuka that Ryoma was actually tired, probably had been for a while now, but sheer stubbornness, or maybe the excitement of their child's birth kept him awake.

Tezuka was done helping his spouse clean up, and reaching out, he took the baby. Leaning over, he gave Ryoma a kiss on the forehead. "Sleep now. You've been through quite a lot."

"Yadda," Ryoma gave a half-hearted protest. He didn't complain when Tezuka helped him lie back, and was asleep moments after his head touched the pillow.

XXXXXXXXX

Tezuka took his son to the incubator after that. While there were no other complications after the birth, he didn't want to take any chances.

He took a short nap by Ryoma's bedside, woke up a few hours later to watch his spouse and pay his son a visit. After watching his son a while, he headed back to his spouse's ward, though halfway there, he met up with Momoshiro, who was in the waiting room, beaming from ear to ear. He held a sleeping baby in his hands, even as he wore an expression of absolute pride on his face.

"Tezuka-san! Look at her! Isn't she pretty?" Momoshiro started gushing to the half-asleep staff and visitors who might still be awake enough at that ungodly hour to hear that he had just become a dad for the third time.

Tezuka finally understood his feelings. He too wanted to boast to the world about being a dad, had it been in his character, but he knew that his son's birth would remain a secret except to the select few, and while he could at least show off to the world that this was his son, Ryoma wouldn't be able to do the same, unless in disguise.

When the black-haired man finally returned from Happy-land, he turned to Tezuka. "Well, where is your daughter? I'm so happy my little princess is going to have a playmate her age-"

"We have a son, not a daughter. Ryoma gave birth to a baby boy," Tezuka corrected him.

Momoshiro looked surprised at that. No surprise there. "A son?" he repeated. Moments later, a smile spread on his face. "An heir to the Tezuka family then. You must be happy."

"Aa. I am. I'm not so particular about whether it's a son or daughter, but Ryoma and the baby are safe. I can't ask for more," Tezuka admitted honestly.

Momoshiro was happy to hear that his best friend was alright. He readjusted his hold on his daughter in his hands. "Where's your son? Is he with Echizen or is he in the maternity ward?"

"He's in the nursery. Ryoma needs uninterrupted rest." Tezuka proceeded to lead Momoshiro to where his son lay asleep in the incubator. Momoshiro studied the baby for a while.

"He's…tiny." The black-haired man finally said after a pause to think of a word to describe Tezuka's newborn. 'Tiny' seemed like it was going to be the word of the day, and Tezuka had to agree with him.

Momoshiro smiled down at the baby in his hands. "I should let Tsugumi take her rest too. I'll leave her here and return to Ann. When it's morning, I'll fetch the boys over to see their new sister. They're going to be thrilled." With that said, he left his daughter at the nursery too before going back to Ann's ward. Tezuka too decided that he should return to Ryoma's side. He'd make a couple of important phone calls at a more decent time later.

XXXXXXXXX

Ryoma gave a groan, opening his eyes blearily as he stared at the ceiling, blinking a few times to clear his vision. It took him a while to remember where he was, and his mind immediately went to his son. He tried to sit up, regretting it immediately at the soreness that raced through his body. Deciding he was more comfortable lying down, he stayed put, turning to his side instead, knowing that Tezuka would be there.

Surely enough, his husband sat by his side, smiling at seeing him awake. "How are you feeling, Ryoma?" he asked, running his fingers through his spouse's hair.

"Sore," was the honest reply. Ryoma shifted, trying to get more comfortable. While he had just woke up, he was still feeling strangely tired. "How many hours was I out?"

"About nine hours," Tezuka replied as he continued to stroke Ryoma's hair. "Momoshiro Ann's still asleep, in a ward about a couple of doors away from yours. Momoshiro requested for her to be moved there so that you two would keep each other company. She had a baby girl a few hours after Kunifuyu's birth."

Ryoma blinked at that. "She gave birth too?" Thinking about it, he wasn't too surprised since her due date was around those few days. To think he beat her to it. "Give her my congratulations."

"Aa. I'll pass the word when she wakes," Tezuka promised.

Ryoma relaxed back against the pillows. That was certainly the worst Christmas experience he ever had, and he was more than glad that was over, but he wasn't complaining about the present he received in return. He decided that a nap would be a good idea, and dropped off to sleep again, lulled by his husband's fingers running through his hair.

He didn't think he was out for long though, as a yell woke him.

"A baby boy? What happened to my pretty granddaughter?"

Ryoma gave a soft groan, wanting to pretend he didn't know who said that. He chanced a peek some time later, only to find his baka oyaji sulking childishly in one of the corners, muttering about not having a pretty little granddaughter to dress and spoil. Rinko was scolding him, even as she ran her fingers through Ryoma's hair tenderly. Tezuka looked weary, trying to pacify his father-in-law.

"Please keep it down, otou-sama. Ryoma's still resting," he said softly.

Nanjirou sniffled exaggeratedly. "I was hoping for a little girl in the family for so long, first I get a son, now I get a grandson. Why…is the female population extinct in the Echizen line?"

"There's nothing wrong with a little boy, Nanjirou," Rinko chided.

"There's nothing wrong with my son, oyaji," Ryoma muttered dryly. He finally gave up on sleep and settled on being more snarky than usual to vent his displeasure at being awakened so soon.

The other occupants of the room turned to him immediately. "Oh, you're awake, seinen. I thought your snores seemed to have stopped," Nanjirou grinned.

"I don't snore," Ryoma glared at the older Echizen. Rinko came over to fuss over her son, trying to make sure he was comfortable.

"How are you feeling, Ryoma? Does it hurt anywhere? Are you still feeling weak?" Ryoma was suddenly reminded of Oishi, for some reason. His mother wasn't typically showy when it came to her affections towards him, but he thought she looked very concerned that day. Then again, this wasn't a case of a simple cold or cough, so he couldn't blame her for being more anxious than usual.

"I'm fine, kaa-san. I'm not exactly in pain anymore…as long as I don't move much. I still need time to regain my strength though," Ryoma told her.

She nodded understandingly, straightening his pillows and blankets. "Rest then, Ryoma. Kaa-san will prepare some chicken essence for you. It will help you recover your strength faster," she continued to stroke his hair, making him feel comfortable.

Ryoma looked over at his husband. "Kunimitsu, you're going for your shift soon, aren't you? Could you bring kaa-san and oyaji over to where Fuyu is?"

Tezuka nodded. "Aa. In the meantime, get some rest, Ryoma." He leaned over and gave Ryoma a quick kiss before ushering the Echizen pair out.

Ryoma lay back and wanted to go back to sleep, but a soft chuckle made him open his eyes again. Apparently Ann was at the door, peeking in.

"You're awake," Ryoma spoke at seeing her.

Ann walked carefully into the room, settling on a free bed in his ward. "I had a good rest, so yes, I'm awake and well. It wasn't a difficult delivery. Tsugumi was born in just five hours," she looked at how tired Ryoma looked and chuckled. "I can't say the same for you." 

"Betsuni. It wasn't that difficult either," Ryoma shrugged, obviously not being truthful. He glanced over at her. While he was pretty sure he had more sleep after the birth, she looked perkier than he did. Heck, did she just walk in here too, when he could barely even move his lower body without wincing?

Seemingly guessing his thoughts, Ann gave a light laugh. "Why the surprised look, Echizen-kun. As mentioned, it wasn't a difficult birth, and I am rested enough to at least take some small steps. Walking helps recovery, the sooner the better, though it's only recommended if you're feeling strong enough to walk."

Ceh…wasn't he the tennis player? If she could walk, then so could he. He tried to get up, felt the soreness racing up his spine, and gave up altogether.

Ann looked concerned. "Are you alright? Don't force yourself to walk. I think the birth was harder on you. Don't worry. Most new mothers will not walk around anyway."

Ryoma didn't look too cheered by that. Ann decided to change the subject. "Well, from the voices I could hear all the way from my ward, I take it your parents are delighted with the addition to the family?"

"Baka oyaji is still pining for his dream granddaughter. He was sulking like a child when he heard that I gave birth to a son."

Ann looked delighted at that. "A son huh…I told Taku-chan and Taka-chan they will have two baby sisters to play with. I think they'll be happy to hear that it's a baby sister and a baby brother instead. You're happy though, aren't you? I mean…" Ann didn't know how to phrase her words.

Ryoma turned to her. "Betsuni. I suppose Kunimitsu's family will have no reason to cut off their ties with him anymore. After all, he did carry on the Tezuka family line. Our son's a perfectly legitimate heir. They shouldn't have any complaints to that."

Ann gave a weak laugh. The way Ryoma talked about his son, it was like he was talking about someone else's brat instead, with how detached he sounded. Then again, she didn't think he would fit into the maternal role so quickly.

Their conversation was cut short when they heard Momo's call of "Ann!" as well as two chirps of "Mama!" Not too long later, the door to Echizen's ward opened, as a frantic Momoshiro poked his head in. "Echizen, did you see where Ann…oh." The black-haired man trailed off when he spotted his wife sitting demurely on one of the beds.

Takumi and Takaya ran over to hug Ann, who made some space for them, instructing for them to not jump on her lap as her stomach was still rather sore. Momoshiro walked in, holding a pink bundle in his arms. He walked over to show Ryoma the sleeping baby briefly. "Isn't she the cutest person you've ever seen in the world? She looks just like when Taku-chan and Taka-chan were babies. All of them are so adorable." Momoshiro began round two of gushing over his children.

Ann hid a smile. "Anata. You're being silly again," she chided lightly.

Momoshiro passed the baby over to Ann, who in turn carefully set her in Takumi's arms. The child's face looked like it was going to split in two thanks to the huge grin plastered there. He carefully carried his sister over to where Ryoma was - trailed of course by his anxious daddy - before showing him the sleeping bundle. "Echizen-san, look! My baby sister! Her hands are so much smaller than mine! Don't you like her?" the child asked excitedly.

Ryoma found it hard not to smile at the boy's happy face. He really was a miniature version of Momoshiro. "Mm…she's cute."

"Isn't she?" Takumi was delighted by his answer. The boy wouldn't put her down, even though the baby was obviously quite heavy for a four-year-old to carry. "Ne, where is Echizen-san's baby? Is she born yet?"

Momoshiro, Ann and Ryoma exchanged amused looks at the boy's enthusiasm. Ryoma smiled at Takumi. "Yes, he's born. It's a boy, by the way. Not a girl."

The child looked at them with huge, dark eyes. "A boy?" he repeated. He seemed to think it over for a while before nodding to himself. "That's good too."

"I'll get your son, Echizen. Be right back." He left the room and returned swiftly with Kunifuyu, passing him to Ryoma, who was back to being awkward with the baby since he hadn't held him for a while. The baby was sleeping soundly, barely moving in the blanket. Ryoma watched him for a while before looking up, noticing how the Momoshiro couple was staring at him.

"What?" he asked, shifting uncomfortably at seeing the knowing grin they shared.

"Nothing. Your baby sure is small. He looks healthy though." Ann commented.

Kunifuyu did look a little different as compared to when he was a newborn. In just those hours they were apart, the baby had grown a little, not looking as tiny or as wrinkled as when he was first placed in Ryoma's arms. To Ryoma's relief, Kunifuyu's head was no longer misshapen, and his skin was now a healthy pink colour too. Ryoma noticed there was a fine dusting of hair on the baby's head. Very light coloured hair, probably going to be a nice brown shade like Tezuka's.

"Can I hold him?" Takumi asked excitedly.

Momoshiro shook his head. "No. Echizen's baby is more fragile than even your baby sister. You can hold him when he gets older."

"Oh." The boy looked a little crestfallen. He brightened up quickly though. "Then can he come over to our house to play?"

Ann nodded. "Of course. Aren't you glad too, Taka-chan? You get a new baby sister and a baby brother to play with."

Takaya had been clinging to Ann quietly throughout the whole exchange, and at being addressed, the two-year-old toddler looked up. "I don't want baby sister." He sulked.

Momoshiro laughed at his son's expression. "Now, now. That's not a nice thing to say. What about Fuyu-chan then?"

Takaya threw a chibi stare at the bundle Ryoma was holding. "Don't want baby brother." He said childishly.

Momoshiro patted his younger son on the head. "Man…he's still young. He still hasn't gotten over the idea that he's not the youngest in the family anymore. He'll have to learn eventually"

Momoshiro's daughter chose that moment to start crying. At hearing the racket she made, Ryoma began to wonder if his own baby's lungs were really alright. Kunifuyu didn't cry so loudly earlier.

Takumi looked panicky as he stared at his crying sister in his hands, then up at his parents, his eyes brimming with tears. "She's crying! Did I do something bad?" he asked tearfully.

Kunifuyu was awakened by the sound, and he too started crying, though softer than Momoshiro's daughter. A frightened Takumi joined in not too long later, giving off obvious distress signals.

Momoshiro took his baby daughter out of his son's hands, passing her to Ann. "You didn't do anything wrong, Taku-chan. Tsugumi's probably hungry." He picked Takaya up from Ann's lap, carrying him despite the toddler's protests. "I'll take them out for some snacks. If either of you need me, just drop me a call. Come on now, Takumi." He took his oldest son's hand and walked out of the ward.

Once Ryoma and Ann were alone, Ann readjusted her hold on her daughter and began to unbutton her shirt. Ryoma immediately looked away, feeling uncomfortable. Ann fed her daughter, and for a while, neither of them spoke. The only sounds in the ward were Kunifuyu's cries.

"Do you need me to help feed him too?" Ann volunteered at seeing Ryoma's ineffective attempts to rock Kunifuyu back to sleep.

"It's alright. I'll do it myself." He turned his back to Ann and began to feed his son too. Ann blinked, but otherwise made no comment over it. Ryoma watched his son quietly, noting how the baby eventually dropped off to sleep again. As he made to burp the baby, Ann stopped him.

"Put a towel or cloth on your shoulder first. Newborns usually throw up a little when they burp," she proceeded to do so as she burped Tsugumi.

Ryoma followed her advice, and was spared from another round of baptism from Kunifuyu. He gently set his son down on the bed next to him and removed the soiled towel from his shoulder before settling himself under the covers and lay on his side, so that he was facing his son.

Ann rather thought that she was intruding on Ryoma's family time, as she got to her feet again, carrying Tsugumi carefully in her arms. "I'll head back to my room then. Have a good rest, Echizen-kun." After saying that, she padded slowly out of the ward.

Ryoma watched his son's sleeping form, studying how that tiny chest rose and fell. His greatest fear for Kunifuyu was that somehow, something might be wrong with him because he was born too early. He heard from Murasaki that the lungs of premature newborns were weak, and watched anxiously for any signs of abnormalities in his son's breathing. Seeing none, he relaxed a little and closed his eyes, deciding that he should take a short nap too.

XXXXXX

Tezuka headed over to Ryoma's ward during break. He would have paid his spouse a visit earlier if he didn't have that many surgeries to attend to. The Christmas season seemed to give a lot of people reason to be merry and get injured. Good grief.

Upon entering the room, he noticed that his spouse was in deep slumber, and to his surprise, his son was sleeping on the bed too, lying just next to Ryoma. Very carefully, Tezuka headed over and picked up his son, cradling him. The nursery would be a better place for Kunifuyu to sleep in. At least Ryoma wouldn't have to worry about rolling over.

He headed out of the room, and had just turned around when he spotted his mother walking down the hallway. At seeing him, she quickened her pace.

"Kunimitsu, on the phone you said..." she trailed off at seeing the bundle he cradled.

Tezuka walked over to his mother. "Okaa-san. This is your grandson, Tezuka Kunifuyu." He held out the baby.

Ayana was rooted to the spot for a while, though she recovered quickly and held out her arms, allowing Tezuka to pass the baby over to her. She cradled the baby, rocking him lightly as a small smile appeared on her face.

"I never thought I'd be able to hold your children, well after you…ah…married him," she passed the baby back to Tezuka. "Speaking of which…how is he?"

Tezuka smiled. "He's well, okaa-san. The baby is safely born, and Ryoma is in no danger." He looked around. "Where are otou-san and ojii-sama?"

Ayana averted her gaze. "They will not be coming." The rest were unspoken, but Tezuka understood. His father and grandfather probably found this hard to swallow, or were finding this to be too tall a tale to believe. Fancy the idea of one's male spouse giving birth.

He blinked, looking up when he noticed his mother walking away. "Okaa-san, where are you going?" he asked, wondering about her abrupt departure.

Ayana turned back to him. "I'm here only to see my grandson. Now that I've seen him, I'm contented. I should head back and continue on with the housework. Take care of Echizen-kun…and Kunifuyu too." She paused a while, thinking of something. "Kunifuyu huh…did Echizen-kun give him that name?" At the nod, she gave a light laugh. "He's going to be the direct opposite of your father, Kunifuyu and Kuniharu, just as Winter is to Spring. I wonder if this is Echizen-kun's way of being rebellious."

Ah…now that she mentioned it. He hadn't thought of it that way. Tezuka mused that his spouse's bratty streak surfaced at the most unexpected of times. That guy really never failed to amaze him.

He sent his mother off before heading over to the nursery, placing his son in the incubator and stood watching over him for a while. His son, the heir to the Tezuka family…would his grandfather accept him?

XXXXXXXXX

Ann was discharged just two days after Tsugumi was born. Ryoma, on the other hand was made to stay for at least a week by an anxious Murasaki, who was worried for any complications which might arise from this male birth, both on Ryoma and the baby's part. She insisted that he healed a little bit more before heading home, convincing him pretty easily after scaring him (and his husband) half to death with mental images conjured from her very pessimistic talk.

Ryoma was bored to death. He spent the days watching the sports channel or reading some of his sports magazines which Tezuka brought from home. Back then, at least he had Ann to talk to when he got bored. Now he was mainly by himself, since the nurses only came in to clean his room, and his husband was at work. No one was there to keep him company. This was really a golden opportunity to see how his husband was like at work, but sadly, Ryoma hardly ventured out of his ward, as it still hurt to walk.

He wasn't very maternal, unlike Ann, who cooed and cuddled her new baby at almost every available opportunity. Even so, whenever he was awake, he insisted for his son to be brought to his ward, feeling better if his son was somewhere where he could keep an eye on him. He hardly touched Kunifuyu though, picking him up only for feedings. Otherwise, he'd just leave the baby to sleep in his crib. Tezuka or any of the nurses were the ones to bathe or change the baby's diapers, for Ryoma was too apprehensive to do so.

XXX

Tezuka headed over to his spouse's ward, having finally dealt with one particularly complicated surgery. He nodded politely to his fellow colleagues who greeted him, and stopped to briefly thank those who congratulated him.

He was nearing the private wards when he could hear a few nurses whispering in one of the rooms. They sounded agitated, their voices floating out of an ajar door. Curious, Tezuka walked closer, eavesdropping despite his inner voice chiding him for being rude.

"Ne, did you see that pretty lady in one of the private wards? The very quiet one," the first voice asked.

"Who could miss that woman? She's such a horrible mother! I do not know what's her problem, but she hardly touches her baby, doesn't change him or anything, and it is we who have to bathe the baby and change his diapers. The poor dear, having a mother like that. There are times when I do feel like smacking her," a second voice huffed.

"Ne, ne, but do you know, that woman is Dr. Tezuka's wife! That young doctor whom a lot of staff here seem to be infatuated with, he's married!" Again the first voice.

The second person gave a rather upset wail. "My…what a waste, getting married to that woman. Ah well, at least Dr. Tezuka will be a good father. I wonder why did he marry her in the first…ah!" the nurse walked right into Tezuka when she left the room, and paled.

Tezuka didn't show any expression on his face, but they knew he was displeased. The nurses hurriedly gave an apology and scurried away quickly. Tezuka watched them leave before continuing on to Ryoma's ward.

He could understand why there were rumours about Ryoma though. The black-green haired man was actually placed in a rather reluctant spot when he found out he was expecting. He was not mentally or emotionally prepared for a baby, especially one which would be coming from his own body. At least during the duration of the pregnancy, he could escape reality a little, save the times when the baby kicked him. Now however, Kunifuyu was born, and it was pretty hard to escape reality when one had a living, breathing baby to take care of. Ryoma was looking a little overwhelmed over his new role as a parent, and was slightly afraid of the baby too. Afraid of hurting him.

He entered the room and saw Ryoma sitting on the bed, looking down at Kunifuyu, who lay next to him. Tezuka was certain that Ryoma loved their son, just that he was not very adept at showing it. He would walk in time and again to find his spouse quietly watching their son, probably having done so for hours already. So far, Ryoma was reluctant to pick their son up if no one else was in the room, but if the baby was in his arms, then he was reluctant to put him down.

Ryoma finally looked up and, seeing his husband enter the room, smiled. "You're having a break now?" he shifted slightly to make some room on the bed, so that Tezuka could sit next to him.

"Aa." Tezuka settled next to Ryoma and picked the baby up, cradling him. Kunifuyu continued sleeping soundly in his arms, and when the baby squirmed in his sleep, Tezuka smiled. The baby did not wake though. He hardly did, except when he got hungry or when he needed a change. Otherwise, he just kept sleeping and growing.

"You're good at holding him," Ryoma sulked, staring at the baby in Tezuka's hand. Then again, Tezuka had the experience of holding newborns before, considering his profession. Ryoma wished he could be so comfortable with carrying his son too.

He leaned against his husband, resting his head on his shoulder. "Oishi-san and the others might be dropping by later. He called to mention that they'd be paying us a visit."

"That's nice of them." Tezuka rocked his son lightly before passing him over to Ryoma. He had just done that when the door opened, and a bunch of smiley faces greeted them. "Speaking of them…"

"Ochibi! How are you feeling today?" Kikumaru enthusiastic chirps were immediately hushed by the rest of the group. They cast a nervous glance at Kunifuyu, who squirmed lightly before going right back to sleep. At seeing that the baby wasn't going to wake, they breathed a sigh of relief.

"How are you, and how is chibi ochibi?" Kikumaru asked a little softer this round.

"Fine. He's fine too," Ryoma replied shortly. His friends were eager to hold the baby, but Ryoma was cautious over who would be allowed to hold his son and who would not. He was perfectly fine with Oishi holding his son, since that guy was very gentle, but he was not willing to let Kikumaru hold Kunifuyu. He was fine with Sakuno too, but sadly not her husband. Kawamura, as gentle as he was, made Ryoma nervous at the thought of his delicate baby son in his hands (no offense to the poor sushi owner). Momoshiro dropped by for a visit too, figuring that Ryoma would be bored without Ann around. Ryoma allowed him to hold his son. Inui dropped by during break, and Fuji dropped by after his classes. Ryoma only allowed Fuji to hold Kunifuyu. He pinned Inui with a hawk's stare every time the pharmacist looked like he was itching to take the baby too. It wouldn't take Inui too many calculations to understand that Ryoma didn't want him touching his son at all.

Not that Inui was too affected by it, as he whipped out his latest invention, a purplish concoction which emitted funny elephant-shaped clouds of smoke. He held it before Ryoma, a broad grin plastered on his face. "My latest Inui Juice, the Super Mama Booster Juice version 10.5. It's very healthy, specially brewed for new mothers who need to recover their strength, and I assure you it tastes better than those Inui Juices you've taken during the duration of your pregnancy."

He was rewarded with a blank stare from Ryoma. The other occupants of the room paled visibly. Tezuka held his son protectively against his chest while putting a safe distance away from Inui. The data master remained staring eagerly at Ryoma, whose expression was unchanging.

"Yadda," the black-green haired man spoke up with finality in his tone.

Inui looked crestfallen. "I predicted as much," he muttered, scribbling into his trusty notebook.

Fuji took out his camera and started snapping pictures of Ryoma and Kunifuyu. He smiled serenely at the glare he got for that. "Baby pictures are very important, Echizen-kun. Your baby will not always remain this small and cute. I'll compile this into an album and give it to you," he continued snapping away.

Ryoma's friends were not able to stay for long, as they were to visit Ann next. They bid him goodbye after staying for an hour and a half, leaving the room. Tezuka left too for his shift, and Ryoma was once again back in the land of boredom. During that time, he tended to Kunifuyu and rocked him to sleep before settling him down on the bed, going back to watching him sleep.

The door opened again, and Ryoma looked up, expecting to see Tezuka walk back into the room. To his surprise, it was Takahiro who stood at the door instead. The Chessmaster entered the room at Ryoma's nod, and he stood a short distance away from Ryoma's bedside, staring at the baby.

Ryoma wordlessly held up the baby, allowing Takahiro to hold him. The Chessmaster didn't look like he was going to start the ball rolling anytime soon, and when the silence dragged on, Ryoma, for once decided that he should break the proverbial ice.

"Aren't you going to ask me anything about…" he gestured to the baby.

The black-haired man gave him a blank stare. "I should?" he gave the baby back to Ryoma. "I've long learnt that anything is possible with you, ever since you opened the final door to the State of Actualization. There is no point is asking," he remained nonchalant.

Ryoma hid a smirk. He had been on the same team as the Chessmaster long enough to know that he was just trying not to pry. The other man was probably curious, just like the others were, but he held his tongue.

He didn't feel like repeating his condition so many times though. He was pretty sure Takahiro heard bits and pieces of his current situation from Murasaki's pessimistic mutterings. If he didn't ask, Ryoma was not obliged to explain. Just in case though, Ryoma decided to divert the topic. "What are you doing here?"

Takahiro blinked. "I'm here to check on the patients, of course. As the son of the hospital's director, shouldn't it be my duty to make sure our hospital's services are top notch, and that our patients are comfortable?" A pause. "Also, if our patients are bored, I could always have a game of chess with them."

Ah…so that was why he was here. Such a dishonest fellow. Ryoma smirked, readjusting his son in his hold. "Oh? So you're here to entertain bored patients? That's very nice of you. How about a game of chess against me then?"

Takahiro shrugged. "Fine with me. Do remember that this is not tennis. You won't have a Pinnacle of Perfection to stand a chance against me."

A vein popped in Ryoma's head. "Try me," he dared the Chessmaster, all thoughts of boredom flying out of his mind. This was a good time to get back at Rikkai for Kanto High's defeat during his third year.

Takahiro did not say anything about that dare. He merely went to fetch the chessboard.

XXXXXXXXX

Tezuka didn't know what happened while he was away, but when he visited Ryoma again, he found his spouse suddenly interested in brushing up his chess skills. Of course, he became his spouse's practice partner, getting thrashed pretty mercilessly by his spouse's chess pieces. Not that he minded, since his Ryoma seemed to be enjoying himself. He was worried as to how would Ryoma pass the rest of the week after all.

As it neared the end of the week, Tezuka headed over to Ryoma's ward dutifully once his shift was over, holding a cup of grape juice (the best substitute he could find for Ponta, as he didn't want his dear spouse to load up on sugar so soon after giving birth).

When he opened the door to the ward, however, the cup slipped out of his hands, falling to the ground and creating a nasty puddle of purple on the floor. For his spouse was nowhere to be seen. He made a sharp turn and bolted, looking around for his spouse frantically.

"Have you seen my wife?" Tezuka asked almost every staff he came across. Ryoma probably got bored and wanted to walk around, but Tezuka wasn't too relaxed at the thought of Ryoma moving about when it looked like it still hurt him to walk without support.

Not many staff members ventured to the private wards, so everyone he came across to shook their heads. Tezuka was starting to get worried as to where his spouse could have run off to when a sudden thought came to his mind, and he wanted to smack himself for not remembering sooner. There was one place he hadn't checked yet.

He turned around one of the corners and headed over to the maternity section, giving Murasaki a nod as he passed before heading over to where the babies were kept. Surely enough, he spotted his spouse easily, recognizing the brown wig Ryoma usually wore outdoors. Ryoma peered through the glass, his gaze fixed on one of the babies in particular.

Tezuka headed over and wrapped one arm around him. "Why are you out of bed? Does it still hurt? You could have waited until I'm around to support you here," he began fussing over the black-green haired man.

Ryoma turned his golden-hazel eyes to him. "They didn't bring Fuyu to my ward," he said unhappily.

Tezuka glanced over at the nurses, who looked rather busy that day. They must have forgotten to take Kunifuyu over to Ryoma's ward after tending to him. His spouse actually walked all the way out here because of that?

Ryoma turned back to peering through the glass, watching his son sleep. "He's smaller than the other babies," he said simply.

"Aa," Tezuka agreed quietly. He noticed an almost sad look crossing his spouse's face briefly, as Ryoma touched the glass, his eyes still fixed on the baby.

"I could not carry you to term, Fuyu. I'm sorry," Ryoma spoke so softly that Tezuka almost couldn't hear him. The brunette gave his spouse's shoulder a reassuring squeeze before instructing a nurse to bring his son over. Carefully, he passed his son over to Ryoma before supporting the black-green haired man back to his ward.

Ryoma's gaze was still fixed on Kunifuyu even when they reached. He sat on the bed, rocking the baby in his arms. "I always knew he is small, but it is only now I noticed how much smaller he is from a normal baby." He gently touched the baby's fingers, and Kunifuyu reflexively curled a tiny fist around Ryoma's finger, clinging on tightly in his sleep. That seemed to reassure Ryoma, even if only a little. "Will he be alright?" he asked quietly.

"Of course." Tezuka's reply was firm. He reached out and stroked the baby's head. "He has us."

Ryoma leaned against his husband's arm. "Ne, Kunimitsu. I want Fuyu to sleep in this ward tonight. Could you make the arrangements?"

Tezuka got up and left the room for a while. He returned and reclaimed his spot next to Ryoma. "I told Murasaki-chan about it. She instructed for you to keep watch on Kunifuyu at all times."

"Mada mada dane." Ryoma grinned. He held on to one of Tezuka's sleeves. "Of course, you will be joining us in the ward too? The bed could fit us three."

It could fit them, but it would be a tight squeeze and Tezuka was certain his spouse and child wouldn't be comfortable. He looked around the room, spotting the spare bed in the corner. He pushed the bed over and placed the two beds together, so that there would be more space for them to sleep on. Once that was done, he removed his coat and climbed into the bed, lying next to Ryoma, who placed Kunifuyu between them. Ryoma gave him a smile before closing his eyes, drifting right off to sleep. It didn't take Tezuka long to join him.

XXXXXXXXX

Murasaki gave Ryoma and the baby a clean bill of health, and on one particularly fair day (which only had a light snowfall earlier on), Ryoma was finally discharged from the hospital.

Tezuka drove his family back and went to open the door. With a jingle of keys, the door swung open, admitting the three. Ryoma walked into the house, smiling down at Kunifuyu, who was blinking sleepily.

"Welcome home, Kunifuyu."

To be continued…

Mini Drama

**Ryoma: **(has passed out from horror after reading chapter)

**Momoshiro:** Wow…Echizen can…er…feed his brat? I do not know what to say…

**Inui:** Ii data…

**Tezuka:** (is trying to wake Ryoma)

**Inui:** That, apparently was what the writer meant when she said she's going to be evil in this chapter. Anyone fainted yet? (Notebook poised and ready in hand) Well then, what are your reactions to reading it. Is it:

A. Well…Ryoma's not completely male so I'm not too surprised by it…

or

B. Hell no! He's a male so how can he have the parts to do that? O.o

**Inui: **Whatever your reply is, do mention it in your reviews. It's going to be such interesting data…ufufufufu…

**XXX**

Well then, I have no idea when will the next update be up, but rest assured the story will be updated, even if I have to go about it the slow and steady way. (clenches fist dramatically).

**Please Read and Review. No Flames Please.**

**-Gwyn**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of its characters. I only own my muse. **

**Warning: Yaoi fanfiction. MPREG. AU. Mild Genderswitch. Angst at the end of chapter.**

**Pairings: Tezuka X Echizen, Momoshiro X Ann, Sanada X Yukimura.**

A/N: I apologize for the lateness. The move was crazy, and I lost my mood to write for a moment. Thank you all for being so patient with me.

Also, I apologize for the confusion caused to readers of **Trials of Life: Christmas Edition**. Considering how chapter 11 ended, the change in Ryoma's personality for the one-shot does seem pretty odd. Actually, that one-shot takes place when Kunifuyu's already one-year-old, so yeah, there will be some changed to Ryoma's parenting skills. The current chapter will continue on where I left off in chapter 11. It should explain things better. The Christmas Edition's plot is actually taken from one part in this fic. :p

Also, I am so, so tempted to add in **Data Tales** hints in TOL. Not many changes will be made. The only changes will be on Inui's part. Readers of Data Tales may be familiar with Inui's relationship with a certain someone in there, alongside other elements. Should I or should I not? Please mention it in your reviews.

Also, if a phrase in the conversation is in **bold**, it's spoken in English.

One more thing, thank you to all readers for your feedback regarding the…eh…Ryoma's special condition. I was collecting it for personal reference. Ii data…

**SL**, lol. A and B? That's an interesting reaction. Thanks so much for your review.

**Aurora**, hehe. You were hoping for a girl? To be honest, I flipped a coin when I was still plotting this fic, and it landed on heads, so it's a boy. :p Hehe. So Ryoma breastfeeding is perfectly normal. I agree with you. (is killed by Ryoma). XD Work is nice. I'm kinda nervous over having to start lecturing soon, but ah well, it's good training. :p

**HEIDI**, thanks. I'm still fitting into work. My new accommodations are wonderful. (As is the freedom too. XD) Thanks so much for the review.

**kaerie**, hehe. I'd love it if someone can actually draw that scene. I can't draw for nuts (unless it's stick figures. XD). Sanada and Yukimura will appear in one of the later chapters…eventually…XD. Atobe's son will appear very much later in the story.

As requested by **Harry Draco Malfoy**, here is Kunifuyu's biodata. :)

**Name:** Tezuka Kunifuyu

**Birth Date: **25th December 20XX

**Place of Birth:** Tokyo, Tenipuri Hospital

**Father:** Tezuka Kunimitsu (Surgeon)

**Mother(?):** Echizen Ryoma (Professional Tennis Player)

**Hand:** Left-handed

**Bloodtype:** O Positive

**Hair Colour:** (Revealed in chapter)

**Eye Colour:** (Revealed in chapter)

**Tennis Style: **(He's too young to play tennis)

**Favourite phrase: **Waa… (He's too young to talk, so he just cries)

**Favourite food:** Milk. (He has no other options for now)

**2****nd**** Father:** Momoshiro Takeshi (self proclaimed) (Salary man)

**2****nd**** Mother:** Tachibana Ann (Momo proclaimed) (Schoolteacher)

Did I miss out anything? XDXDXD

EDIT: Geh, I forgot something! During Comic Fiesta, I commissioned two pics, and uploaded them into my photobucket. Both are from sapphire1010 (I really owe her one. They're so pretty…). The first one is more related to TOL, while the second one was a crack pic I requested for. Please enjoy.

I can't seem to put up the links, so please go to my photobucket and look under Comic Fiesta Commissions. It's easy to tell which one is the crack one. :p

http:// s83. photobucket. com/ albums/ j311/ Gwynhafra/ Comic(percent)20Fiesta(percent)20Commissions/

Remove the spaces and replace the percents with actual percentages. :p

To the story then…

**Trials of Life**

By: Gwynhafra

Chapter 12

"He's a healthy little tyke," Nanjirou commented one fine morning, even as he held his newborn grandson.

Ryoma scowled at him, not particularly amused at seeing his father hold his son. "What are you doing here?"

Nanjirou continued to bounce the baby, a little too fast and violently to Ryoma's liking. "My wife is being held hostage in the Tezuka household, so it's only fair if I drop by to annoy the wife of the Tezuka household in return."

Ryoma was currently under a one-month confinement period - or as he put it, he was under house arrest - as he had a lot of recuperating to do. Rinko came over to stay at the Tezukas' house temporarily to take care of her son and her grandson, to which Ryoma was grateful as he didn't think he could cope alone, not when he was so inexperienced in this matter.

This left the old man home alone though, and a very bored Nanjirou kept popping by for frequent visits. He was quite attached to his baby grandson, even though he still seemed to have a preference for granddaughters, and Ryoma could practically never shoo his father away from his son for too long. The black-green haired man would prefer his son to be kept away from Nanjirou, least the poor baby caught any of his perverted germs. However, Tezuka always politely offered to let the old man stay over at their place, an offer Nanjirou gladly accepted. All in all, Ryoma had no choice but to let his oyaji hold his son, while keeping a close eye on them.

Not that he could watch either of them often, since he was still taking frequent naps. The newborn required a lot of his waking hours, mostly for feedings every two to three hours. Tezuka was away for work during the day, and was only able to carry out any parenting duties when he returned. Nanjirou was a professional at bouncing the baby around, but was about as good at childcare as Ryoma was. Rinko provided the most help, putting Ryoma to shame with her diaper-changing and baby bathing skills.

Kunifuyu started crying again. Ryoma doubted it was because he was hungry, since he had just fed him not too long ago, so he had a feeling the baby was having trouble sleeping. Rinko seemed to be better at putting him to sleep though, so he tried to sneak away, intending to leave the baby to her. At least at times like these, Rinko was gentler and more patient. Ryoma got irritable easily if his baby cried too much. He pretty much convinced himself that his very presence was hazardous to Kunifuyu's health, and avoided holding the baby too much in case he lost his temper and rocked him too roughly.

"Where do you think you're going, Ryoma?" Rinko's voice made him feel like a dinosaur trapped in a meteor shower of tennis balls. He tried to look calm though. "The Tennis Monthly will be out today. I'm going to get myself a copy. Ja ne."

He tried to sneak off, though Nanjirou caught him by the collar as he passed, dragging him back to Rinko and the baby. "Your tennis magazines are a monthly subscription, seinen. They're mailed right to your house. Who do you think you're trying to kid?"

"That's right, Ryoma. Beside, I'm not letting you out of the house until your confinement period is over." She held out the baby to Ryoma, who took him into his arms carefully, wary that he might accidentally drop him.

Nanjirou gave a grin. "You're his mother, seinen," He deliberately ignored the death glare Ryoma threw him at that statement as he continued on, "what are you so afraid of him for? Kunifuyu doesn't even have teeth." He gave a bark of laughter, seemingly amused at his own joke even as he clapped Ryoma on the back. (Ryoma really thought he was going to drop the baby thanks to that).

Rinko gave Ryoma a soothing pat. "You should have more faith in Kunifuyu. See, isn't he developing nicely even though he's premature? Now then, Ryoma. Put him on this table here so that we can give him a massage."

Ryoma twitched. Another thing he was trying to avoid was those massage sessions. From what Murasaki told him, an infant massage could help Kunifuyu's development. Ryoma was eager to help out once he heard of the benefits it could bring to his son, but sadly, his first attempt ended with his baby crying fiercely. That wasn't a very encouraging response to his massage-giving skills. He was afraid of using it ever since.

Rinko could guess what was on his mind as she shook her head, taking his hand and leading him closer to the baby. "You won't get better without practice. Here, Ryoma. Put some of the lotion on your hands."

Ryoma obeyed after a moment's hesitation. His fingers hovered above his son for a while before he gently touched his son's delicate hand, deciding that he should start from there first. He was painfully aware that his callused palms were moving against the baby's soft skin. Was he hurting his son?

The baby stopped crying and did not make a sound, as he just lay there, watching them quietly. Taking that as a sign that he did not make any mistakes just yet, he proceeded to gently massage his son's skin, rubbing the lotion onto the baby's skin to keep it fresh and soft. From there, he gained a little more confidence and moved to his son's stomach, rubbing gently. He moved to the baby's legs and tiny feet, watching as Kunifuyu's eyes closed, the baby seemingly rather comfortable.

It was only after he was done with the whole massage did he realize that his mother hadn't joined in at all, as she stood there smiling, amused at how Ryoma did the massage all on his own. Ryoma adjusted his cap, hiding the slight flush on his cheeks. "Mada mada dane."

No sooner did he say that when the sounds of thunder rumbled outside, startling the baby awake and causing him to cry. Ryoma sighed. "Just when I finally got him to sleep…" He picked up his son and started rocking him lightly, though no matter what he did, Kunifuyu continued to cry.

Rinko patted him lightly on the shoulder. "Ryoma, hold your son to your chest. Hold him tight, so that he can feel your body warmth and hear your heartbeat. It will soothe him, because he was used to hearing it when he was still in your womb."

Ryoma obeyed, watching as his son's cries became gentler before stopping altogether as the baby slumbered. He rocked his son a bit before setting him down in the bassinet, intending to let the baby sleep undisturbed as he and his mother left the room.

Rinko chuckled, causing Ryoma to look over with a raised eyebrow. She shook her head. "It's nothing. I'm just recalling how you were like when you were a baby. You were so demanding, crying for hours at an end if your father and I didn't hold you. Your father was good at making you sleep though. He held you to his chest, and you will become quiet right away."

That caused Ryoma's jaw to drop. "Oyaji did?" he asked incredulously.

Rinko nodded cheerfully. "Of course. He was the one to teach me that trick. In fact, he's still a little upset over you not wanting to be hugged anymore. I suppose that's why he's always wearing those monk robes or Hawaiian shirts of his to leave his chest exposed."

Ryoma tried to picture his baka oyaji rocking him to sleep, and his imagination promptly died. He wished his mother had never mentioned it to him. He was so much happier being oblivious.

A jingle of keys signalled his husband's return. Tezuka walked into the living room, depositing his bag on one of the chairs. "Okaa-sama, otou-sama. Tadaima. Ryoma, I'm home."

"Welcome back," Ryoma walked over to give him a kiss. Tezuka ruffled his hair affectionately before making a beeline to Kunifuyu's room. He opened the door and walked over to the bassinet, watching his sleeping son for a while. "How is he?" Tezuka asked, putting one arm around Ryoma as he did so.

Ryoma shrugged. "Same as always. He just eats, sleeps and cries. How boring." There was no actual malice in his words as he prodded Kunifuyu's fingers gently, liking how strong a grip the baby would give him even in sleep.

Tezuka chuckled. "In no time, he'll be a handful, I'm sure. He won't be this quiet for long."

"Mm…" Ryoma agreed, carefully extracting his finger from the baby's grip before wrapping his arms around his husband's waist. "Have you eaten, Kunimitsu? Kaa-san made some grilled fish. I could reheat it if you want some."

"It's fine. Inui and I had supper with a pal of his. I'm not feeling hungry," Tezuka led Ryoma back to their room before taking off his coat, hanging it behind their door. The black-green haired man gave a tired sigh, lying back on their bed before pillowing his head with his hands. "How nice. That sounds like fun."

"Not really. The two ended up engaging themselves in a conversation all about data that I was left to my own devices. They were still at it when I left," Tezuka glanced up at the clock, noting the time. "I believe they should still be doing their data debate."

"Ah. _That_ friend." Ryoma smiled knowingly. Tezuka joined him shortly and their conversation went back to their baby son. Back then, before their son was born, Tezuka couldn't really talk to Ryoma about work, since Ryoma barely understood a lot of the terms he used, and got bored quickly. Ryoma couldn't talk too much about his work either, as while they both had a passion for tennis, Tezuka's world no longer revolved around it, and Ryoma was afraid he was boring his husband to death with his tennis talk. His mother might have been right about their son bringing them closer, for he provided them a common ground to talk about.

Tezuka toyed with Ryoma's hair, feeling his spouse snuggle closer to him at his touch. "I'm missing out on a lot of time with Kunifuyu," he said a little unhappily. Ryoma was definitely bonding more with their son, since he was the one to carry the baby in him, and he was also the one to feed him. Tezuka wished he could bond with his son so easily too.

Ryoma looked up at him, poking him in the side of his face. "Ceh. You're way better than I am at handling him," he muttered a little sulkily. At least Tezuka never held the baby like he was going to accidentally juggle him, or drop him, or do all sorts of life threatening balancing acts with him. Ryoma was still trying to work on his art of holding his own baby, and failing miserably.

Tezuka smiled at his spouse, kissing him lightly on the forehead. "I had the experience thanks to my work. It comes with practice."

"I'll catch up soon. I won't lose to you," Ryoma muttered against his shoulder. Tezuka smiled, suddenly remembering how often Ryoma repeated that back in their schooldays. Ryoma hated to lose, no matter what, and he would surely not want to be overtaken in parenting either.

Ryoma looked up, frowning. "Before I defeat you, I'd have to defeat kaa-san first. Fuyu's going to see her as his mom at this rate."

XXXXXXXXX

Rinko did not stay for too long, as she left once Ryoma's confinement period was over, and he was strong enough to take care of his son on his own. With her returning to their house, Nanjirou left too, much to Ryoma's relief.

Being a new parent, Ryoma was still wary of his son, especially now that he had to do all the work when he was alone at home with the kid. He treaded very lightly around the baby as he tried his best to fulfil his parental duties without traumatizing his son too much.

Of course, a newborn also brought about sleepless nights, and sleep was something he couldn't do without. At least, back then when his mom was around, she could tend to the child, waking Ryoma only when the baby needed feedings, but otherwise, did whatever she could so that Ryoma could rest uninterrupted. Ryoma loved it best when his son was sleeping, because then he wouldn't cry and wake him.

Ryoma's baby was already becoming more alert to his surroundings as the months went by. It was a time when Momoshiro's daughter learnt to smile at the people around her, while Tezuka's son learnt to frown.

Ryoma found himself being able to tell his baby's cries apart. His kaa-san usually had to guess, but Ryoma's inborn hearing, honed to near perfection thanks to years of tennis practice, was able to tell his son's needs apart from his cries. Kunifuyu was the most vocal when he was hungry, as he would cry for hours unless Ryoma fed and burped him. His cries were slightly softer when he needed a change, and when he couldn't sleep, he'd make pathetic sounding whimpers. Even Tezuka couldn't differentiate Kunifuyu's cries as well as Ryoma did, and it was something Ryoma couldn't help being smug of.

That being said, Tezuka remained the natural parent, being able to tend to his son's needs pretty easily, be it when the baby needed to be changed, or if he needed to be picked up. As for Ryoma…if there were such things as crash courses for mothers, Ryoma needed to enrol himself in one quite urgently.

"Kunimitsu, this bottle of formulae is not dissolving…" Ryoma frowned, giving the bottle he was holding a more vigorous shake. It was an ungodly hour, and Kunifuyu woke them both up with his cries, to which Ryoma informed his husband immediately that their son was hungry. Ryoma held Kunifuyu in his other hand, and the baby watched quietly, watery eyes glued to the bottle.

Tezuka glanced over, reaching out to touch the bottle slightly. He withdrew his fingers and shook his head. "This won't do, Ryoma. You need to use warm water."

"Oh," Ryoma grabbed a kettle of boiling hot water from the stove and attempted to pour it into the bottle, though Tezuka quickly snatched the bottle and kettle out of his hands before he did any actual damage. "Warm water, not hot water, dear. I'll deal with it," the brunette told him before proceeding to prepare the milk. He had the formulae made and expertly tested the temperature before mixing it by shaking it lightly.

Ryoma passed him the baby when he was done, and Tezuka held his son carefully before positioning the teat at the baby's mouth. "I'm going back to bed," Ryoma informed sleepily, dragging his feet back to the direction of the bedroom.

The baby suckled for a while, then stopped, turning away from the bottle before starting to cry again, protesting loudly. "Be good, Kunifuyu. Don't wake your kaa-san up," Tezuka tried to feed his son, but no matter how he tried, his son refused to drink from the bottle.

After a few moments of futile attempts, Tezuka went into the bedroom, going over to shake Ryoma awake. The black-green haired man grabbed a pillow and buried his head underneath it, giving a sleepy groan. Tezuka shook him again, and Ryoma eventually sat up, looking grumpy. His husband gave him an apologetic smile, gesturing to their crying son in his arms. "I'm afraid Kunifuyu doesn't seem to want to drink from the bottle, so…"

Ryoma scratched his head. "Ceh. Even I need a break sometimes. Give him to me." He held out his arms, taking the baby from his husband. Tezuka left the room briefly to fetch a clean towel, and when he returned, Kunifuyu was nursing quietly, his tiny hands clinging to Ryoma. Ryoma yawned, looking over at Tezuka, who was watching them both. "You have a shift tomorrow, don't you? Why don't you go to sleep first?"

"My shift starts after noon. It's fine if I sleep a little late." Tezuka waited until his son's eyes began to droop before taking the baby and burping him. Ryoma brought the baby's bassinet into the room and placed Kunifuyu in it before climbing back into bed, fully intending to head back to dreamland.

It felt like he had barely closed his eyes when his son started crying again. Ryoma jammed his pillow over his head, giving a groan. He would be so relieved when this was all over.

XXXXXXXXX

It has become a routine for both Ryoma and Tezuka to do morning jogs around the neighbourhood, after Ryoma recovered from the birth experience, that was. Ryoma needed to regain his stamina after staying low for nearly a year now, and Tezuka accompanied him during his jogs if he didn't have an early shift.

Their baby slept quietly in a baby harness strapped to Tezuka, his chubby, pink cheek pressed against his daddy's back. Tezuka didn't look half as intimidating with a baby strapped to him, so much so that some of the neighbours finally dared to approach and talk to him, mainly about his new son. They didn't really recognize Ryoma before, since he always flew off to America and returned only sparingly. Now however, they saw more of him (or at least, they saw more of 'Ryoko'), and took the chance to try to get to know him more. He still wasn't speaking much though, preferring to reply in very brief sentences. They eventually got the hint, and didn't chat with him for too long.

The couple passed Momo's place on their way home. Momoshiro grinned at them, waving as they passed.

"Jogging again? How early. Ah, it's so nice to be young," he sighed, leaning against his gate.

Ryoma frowned. "Ceh. Aren't you just a year older than me?" He looked in and found Ann hanging the clothes out. Tsugumi lay in a pram near her, making happy 'ooh' and 'ahh' sounds. Takumi and Takaya were engaged in a game of tag, running all around the gardens squealing happily.

Ann paused in her work temporarily as she walked over to the gate to greet them. Spotting their sleeping son, she smiled. "My…he's grown a little bigger. He still looks smaller than our Tsugumi though."

"It doesn't matter now, does it, Ann. Look how healthy and chubby he looks. You two raised him well," Momoshiro complimented.

Takumi spotted them at the gate and made a beeline towards them, with Takaya trailing behind his older brother obediently. "Tezuka-san! Echizen-san! Ohayou gozaimasu," he greeted like a polite little Japanese boy. With that done, he turned to Ann, looking up expectantly. Ann smiled and gave him a small, approving nod. That seemed to make the child happy, as he turned back to them, giving them the same expectant stare.

Ryoma stared back at him blankly. Tezuka, on the other hand, gave a small nod. "Well said, Takumi-kun."

Satisfied, the boy pushed past Momoshiro to open the door for them, earning a playful protest from the black-haired man. "Come in," he said excitedly, reaching out to take Ryoma's hand and pull him into the house. Momoshiro chided him immediately for being rude, but Ryoma shook his head. "It's fine. I'm not offended. Besides, I could drop by and help you finish your cookies," he threw his best friend a smirk, even as he let the young boy lead him into the house. Takumi remembered Tezuka and went to take his hand too when he spotted the sleeping baby strapped to the brunette. He immediately gave a squeal of delight, "Fuyukuni!"

Kunifuyu was awakened by that, as the baby opened his eyes, looking disgruntled. He did not cry though, as he only stared down at the black-haired boy, who was hopping on the spot, not being able to reach the baby due to Tezuka's height. Ann stopped him immediately. "Takumi, don't jump around like that or you're going to make Kunifuyu-kun uncomfortable. Bring Tezuka-san and Echizen-san into the house, and take Takaya with you."

The boy gave an enthusiastic "Hai!" and half-dragged Ryoma into the house. Takaya raised his arms, standing right in front of Ryoma with a childish stare. Getting the message, Ryoma reached down and picked the toddler up, readjusting his hold a little before heading over to the couch with Tezuka. Takumi was an enthusiastic host as he got some drinks for the couple before settling down between Ryoma and Tezuka.

Ann and Momoshiro were done with hanging out the clothes, and they too entered the house to join their guests. Ryoma could hear Tsugumi's babbling all the way from outside, and she continued on with her cooing even after Momoshiro set her bassinet down, waving her tiny hands in the air.

"She's very vocal," Tezuka commented, staring at the happy baby who was cooing to all the adults around her.

Ann smiled, giving a nod in Tsugumi's direction. "Hai. She's been quite a handful ever since she was born. We could hardly get any sleep during the first couple of months, but she's less demanding now." She turned to smile at Kunifuyu, even as Tezuka removed him from the baby harness and cradled him instead. "Well? How's Kunifuyu-kun?

"He's as quiet as usual," Ryoma replied simply. His baby did not make much sound. He didn't know if his son was a slow learner, or if he really was just a quiet baby, but even till that day, his son only knew how to cry, whimper or just go "aah". Tsugumi was, like what Ryoma read in those baby books, developing her own baby language, nothing that made sense yet as she merely experimented with her vocal cords. At four months, she was making a lot of vowel noises, as compared to Kunifuyu's 'aah's only. It worried Ryoma sometimes, but he did not want to think too much about it.

"I see." Momoshiro went over to pat Kunifuyu lightly on the head. "Ah well, some babies are like that. Nothing you should worry about. Our Takumi was a quiet baby too. The first time he actually said something, it was because I deliberately held his milk bottle away from him just to bully him a little." Momoshiro grinned as he recalled it. "Ah, my boys are just too cute!"

While Momoshiro went on his happy daddy mode again, the other three tuned him out as Ann held a plate of cookies out to them. The Tezuka couple took one each, though Takaya tugged on Ryoma's hand, wanting to be fed. Ryoma caved in after a while and obliged, breaking the cookie into smaller pieces before feeding it to the toddler.

Tezuka finished the cookie and gave his thanks to Ann before straightening up. "I can't stay for long. I'll have to prepare for my shift soon. Is it alright if Ryoma and Kunifuyu stay with you though? I'd feel better if they have some company."

Ann laughed at that. "Of course. It would be boring if I see only Takeshi's face all the time." She threw a playful smile at her husband. "Besides, it'll be nice if Echizen-kun and I can take care of the children together. What do you say, Takumi? Do you want Kunifuyu to stay here?"

"Fuyukuni!" The toddler chirped happily. Takaya on the other hand had a baby scowl on his face as he held on to Ryoma's shirt tighter. He practically glared at the brunette baby when Tezuka tried to pass him over to Ryoma.

"Takaya." Ann chided him sternly. Takaya shook his head and clung to Ryoma tighter still.

Tezuka smiled slightly. "It's fine. Do you have another bassinet? Our Kunifuyu's still sleepy, actually, so it would be good if he can take his nap."

"Oh, sure." Ann went inside briefly to get the bassinet and came out of one of the rooms, setting it in the living room for the baby. Tezuka gently placed his son in it and gave Kunifuyu a pat before stepping back.

"I'll be heading off then. Ryoma, I'll give you a call when I'm coming home." He leaned over to give his spouse a light peck on the cheek.

Ryoma patted his face lightly. "Have a safe trip."

"Aa." He bent down and gave Kunifuyu a kiss on the forehead. After throwing his son one last look, he straightened up and headed towards the door.

Kunifuyu had opened his eyes when his father kissed him, and his mouth moved slightly. "Pa!" He chirped softly just as Tezuka was putting on his shoes.

Ryoma blinked at that, his hearing picking up the sound instantly. Standing up, with Takaya held in his arms, he rushed over to the door, stopping his husband before he could leave.

"Kunimitsu! Come quickly! Fuyu spoke!" He tried to keep the excitement out of his voice.

Tezuka took off his shoes and the two rushed to the bassinet. Ann and Momoshiro threw each other a knowing look, understanding the excitement the new parents must be feeling. The baby smiled at them, waving his arms in the air as Tezuka leaned over. "Pa!" he repeated.

A grin positively broke out on Tezuka's face. He reached down to touch the baby lightly on the head. "Good boy." He said proudly.

The baby spotted Ryoma next. "Pa!" he chirped. Before Ryoma could even smirk, the baby turned his attention rapidly, from the fan to the lights to his pillow, and repeated the same word over and over again. Tezuka's face went blank, while Ryoma was trying to correct his son's mistake.

"Not there! That pillow of yours is not even alive! Pa's here!" He gestured to himself and Tezuka.

Momoshiro came peering into the bassinet, and the baby looked at him. "Pa." he said sleepily before he stuck his thumb into his little mouth and dropped off to sleep. The black haired man found himself pinned with twin glares from two offended parents.

"Oi, oi. Don't look at me like that!" Momoshiro held out his hand in a pacifying manner. "Your son doesn't know what he's saying because he's still too young. He's just vocalizing, he's not talking yet. You'll have to wait a little while longer before he calls you papa for real. Now please lower those glares of yours. Ne?" he gave a weak laugh, his forehead breaking out with cold sweat.

Tezuka sighed, shaking his head. "I'll be heading to work." He said simply and left the house. Ryoma watched him go, as he cocked his head to one side thoughtfully.

"Poor Kunimitsu. I think he's a little disappointed." He smirked.

XXXXXXXXX

"Tezuka please. You're doing it again." Inui rubbed his temples as the conversation was once more brought to a halt.

Tezuka's face flushed slightly. "My apologies." He went back to concentrating on his food.

It was break time, and like all other lunch hours, Tezuka and his closest circle of friends gathered at their usual spot in the cafeteria to eat. This was usually the time they de-stress after a whole morning's worth of work, and it was also a time for them to share their day's experiences.

There was a change in Tezuka's routine though. He no longer spoke of his experiences as a surgeon. Instead, he could not help letting his experience as a parent seep into the topic, one way or another. First, Murasaki would be talking all about newborn babies, and somehow that would become Kunifuyu's addition into the Tezuka's life. Then Itsuki would be speaking about all the toddlers who were brought to him for treatment, and that would become the first time Kunifuyu sneezed (and sent Ryoma into a mild panic attack). Somehow, Tezuka just couldn't help talking about his son, and he did so almost subconsciously to the point that he'd only realize it when all conversations ceased and his friends were giving him the exasperated stare again. There were times when the group wondered if Tezuka was hanging out with Momoshiro too often for his own good.

The only one, whose topics would not induce any proud daddy declarations from Tezuka, was Inui. Somehow, whenever Inui started speaking of any new data he got, or any new antidote he made, Tezuka would become deathly quiet, seemingly afraid of giving the data master any funny ideas. Who knew, if he so much as mentioned his son's name, the data master might use his son as a test subject for his next invention.

Yamato gave a laugh, patting Tezuka on the shoulder. "Maa maa. Tezuka here is just being a very devoted daddy to his son. He can't help it. Well, what other progress did your son make then?"

Tezuka thought about it a while. "He's getting quite active. He doesn't make much noise, but he likes to move about. Ryoma's losing sleep after he learnt how to roll over. He kept waking up in the middle of the night to check on him." His eyebrows furrowed slightly with worry as he recalled it.

Murasaki gave a small smile. "Well, it looks like despite my initial impression of your spouse as a new mother, he does have pretty good instincts after all. Erm, in fact, for babies this young, they have a high risk of Sudden Infant Dea-" Itsuki clapped a hand over her mouth before she could even finish the sentence.

The happy-go-lucky paediatrician gave a laugh, patting him on the shoulder. "Don't worry, don't worry. Try getting your spouse to sleep better by giving him a massage, or maybe a warm glass of milk before bed. Your baby is fine. The last time you brought him over to me for a checkup, he seemed pretty genki, didn't he?"

"I should do that…" Tezuka muttered thoughtfully. He smiled as he recalled something else. "Kunifuyu said 'pa' this morning."

As one, they started congratulating him, not that a single word was really that much to be congratulated for, but they did so all the same. "His first word! You must be proud!" Itsuki grinned.

Tezuka shook his head. "He was only vocalizing. He's not speaking yet. This is one of the first times we heard him say something other than 'aah' though. Ryoma was delighted."

Inui scribbled rapidly into his notebook, while Itsuki flashed him thumbs up. "He'll start talking soon, and by that time, you probably won't be able to get him to stop. First it will be papa and mama, then he'll pick up all sorts of other words rapidly. Look forward to it, Tezuka-senpai."

"Aa." Tezuka nodded slightly.

Inui closed his notebook, pulling out a small bottle from his bag. "Speaking of vocalizing, I have here my latest invention, the Speech Inducer Deluxe. It contains all the necessary vitamins for a baby's growth, especially of the mind, and I'm sure that even one drop of this will help your son pick up speech quicker. Well, how about it, Tezuka?" his glasses gleamed eagerly.

The surgeon folded his arms, all expression wiped out from his face.

"No thank you."

XXXXXXXXX

By the time Tezuka left the hospital, Ryoma had already taken their son back home. Tezuka entered their house and found Ryoma in their bedroom, facing the wall with a huge cloud of gloom on his face. Their son lay in his bassinet, waving his arms in the air while making soft 'aah' sounds.

"Ryoma? What's wrong?" His spouse seemed to be acting a little funny.

Ryoma turned to look at him slightly. "I'm a horrible parent. Fuyu hates me." He turned back to face the wall.

Tezuka sighed, wondering if this was the post natal depression Murasaki warned him about. It was a rather belated one though. He set his bag on the ground, took off his coat and walked over to Ryoma, holding his shoulders gently. "Kunifuyu's only a baby. He can't possibly hate you. What makes you think that he hates you anyway?"

Ryoma cast a look at the baby in the bassinet before turning back quickly to the wall again. "I can't handle him right. I almost scald him when I try to prepare his milk. I almost drown him when I try to bathe him. I almost drop him when I try to hold him. I almost mummified him when I change his diapers. Heck, I probably give him nightmares when I try to get him to sleep. I'm a horrible parent…" his voice was hollow.

As much as…some of that was true, there was no way Tezuka was going to say that and send his spouse into the further corners of depressions. Ryoma was probably feeling a little inferior after the brief visit to Ann's place. Ann was an experienced parent, while Ryoma was a new parent. Their parenting skills must have been different. Maybe that was what caused Ryoma's current gloominess. He gave a soft chuckle and held Ryoma's hand, forcefully dragging him off that little chair he was punishing himself on. Despite Ryoma's protests, Tezuka brought him over to the bassinet and made Ryoma lean over slightly, so that his face was close to their son's.

Kunifuyu stared up at his parent with wide, golden-hazel eyes. Ryoma stared back, still trying to escape from Tezuka's hold over him. The baby smiled, making an 'aah' sound before reaching upwards, his tiny hands opening and closing into little fists repeatedly, almost like he was trying to grab hold of something.

Tezuka leaned over. "It's your eyes. Kunifuyu must find them beautiful. Frankly speaking I have to agree with the young man."

Ryoma's face flushed slightly. "Ceh. Sweet talker." He offered a finger to the baby to grab onto, cheering up when he felt that familiar, firm grip.

The baby toyed with his finger for a while, then abruptly started to whimper. Tezuka frowned, trying to figure out if his son was hungry or was trying to sleep, but Ryoma picked him out of the bassinet and cradled him.

"Fuyu needs a change. Oh, and he could use a bath too." He deduced immediately. He smirked at his husband, smug at knowing their son's needs quicker than the brunette.

Tezuka did a quick check and wrinkled his nose slightly. "Yes. He does need a change." He took their son for a bath.

Ryoma stood at the door of the bathroom, watching his husband bathe their son. As expected of one in his profession, Tezuka's touch was so gentle. Ryoma could bet that their son was comfortable being bathed by him, by how the baby remained still, occasionally moving his small hands about in the water to create a small splash. The surgeon's touch was so different as compared to a tennis player's touch.

Tezuka looked up and saw Ryoma standing there. "Come here." He told his spouse. Ryoma hesitated a while before obeying, walking over to the tub. Tezuka smiled at him, making Ryoma squat next to him. "Come on. We'll bathe him together. You can't keep distancing yourself from him like this. You'll only get better with practice. Here, I'll support him while you bathe him."

Ryoma had always left the job of changing and bathing their baby to Tezuka, so it was awkward that now, Tezuka was making him do the job. He approached, took the piece of cloth and began to clean their son's body gently. The task was less intimidating now than it was months back, because their son was not that tiny or delicate anymore and also because Tezuka was the one supporting their son. His brunette husband gave the instructions to him gently, patiently guiding Ryoma through the task of bathing their son. Eventually, he made Ryoma be the one to support their son and bathe him.

"I'll be letting him go now. Ryoma, put your hands under him here, and here. That's right." He spoke gently even as he transferred the baby into Ryoma's hands. He instructed Ryoma on how to bathe the baby with one hand, making sure that he could support his son if Ryoma's hold on the baby slipped.

They spent the evening bathing their son together before Tezuka wrapped their son up in a towel and put him on a mattress so that they could put baby lotion and powder on him. Ryoma was strangely better at powdering their son, and he gave a laugh when his husband accidentally smeared a little powder on his nose. It was a fun, not daunting experience, actually, to be able to take care of their son with Tezuka. Ryoma could feel the wariness start to fade with his husband around, though he wasn't too sure if he'd be this confident when he was left home alone with the baby the next time.

"We'll do this a few more times until you get the hang of it, ne?" Tezuka smiled as he passed a fresh and clean baby over to his spouse.

Ryoma cradled their son in his arms, rocking him lightly. "Heh. You really are my pillar of support, buchou." He grinned at his husband, who flushed slightly.

"As I said. I had practice. You are a good parent too, and will become better once you have more practice at this. I have faith in you, Ryoma." He wrapped his arms around both of them before kissing Ryoma lightly on the head. Kunifuyu continued to slumber in Ryoma's arms, looking comfortable.

Eventually, Ryoma put his son down in his bassinet before preparing for bed. Tezuka was already in bed, his back propped up by pillows as he read a book quietly. When Ryoma left the showers, he set his book down and gestured for his spouse to sit next to him, drying his spouse's black-green hair with the bath towel. When Ryoma's hair was dry, Tezuka put away the towel, and Ryoma chuckled when he felt the familiar touch of his husband's hands massaging him.

"Do you need to do that? I'm not pregnant anymore, you know." Ryoma lay against his husband's chest and looked up into his eyes.

Tezuka continued to massage him. "I can't let my skills get rusty. Who knows, there may be a next time." He gave an almost suggestive smile to Ryoma, who blushed.

Ryoma closed his eyes and allowed his husband to continue on with his massage, feeling sleepy as the minutes ticked by. When he went to sleep later, wrapped up in Tezuka's arms, he felt better rested than he had been in ages, not waking up at all that night.

XXXXXXXXX

His son continued to grow. It was an experience for Ryoma, as he slowly learnt how to take care of his son, watched him grow from a tiny, completely helpless little newborn to a bright-eyed five month old, eyes always wide and curious as he stared around him. From just watching and vocalizing, his son was now taking the learning experience to a new level, as he kept bringing things to his mouth to gnaw on them.

Ryoma definitely remembered the day Kunifuyu started teething. Oh yes, he could definitely remember those harmless looking little teeth, and he knew from experience just how nasty a bite those could give. Oh yes, for it was the very reason Ryoma weaned his son from breast milk.

His son grabbed hold of his hair with one hand, tugging on it. He sure had strength despite being so small, and he did not hold back his strength at all. Ryoma wondered if he would be getting bald spots at this rate.

His other hand gripped Ryoma's finger, bringing it to his mouth with an 'aah' before gnawing on it like a rabbit. Ryoma learnt to be careful not to put anything that might be harmful to his son near him. He nearly had a heart attack once when his baby somehow managed to get hold of the TV remote control and was about to start biting on it when Ryoma snatched it out of his grasp. If there was nothing for the baby to bite on, he'd simply reach for his own foot and try to bite on it. Ryoma got to train his patience as he extracted it from Kunifuyu's mouth every time.

Seeing how fast his son could reach for things to bite on, Ryoma became more diligent at housework, spurred by worry (which he would not admit to) that his son might get sick from any kind of contamination around the house. He made sure to dust the house, rearrange the furniture to make them more child-friendly, wipe the floors and put away all potential hazardous-to-Kunifuyu items. For now, his son was still relatively immobile in his cot, as all he knew was to roll around, but Ryoma was not taking any chances.

Tezuka had just left the ward one fine day when his mobile phone vibrated in his pocket. Fishing it out, he spotted his house number on the screen and flipped the phone open before holding it to his ear.

"Moshi moshi? Ryoma?"

"_Kunimitsu! Fuyu's missing! I can't find him anywhere!"_ Ryoma's frantic voice could be heard over the other end. Tezuka had to hold the phone a small distance away from his ear from the outburst. A few passers-by stopped to stare at him, startled by the sound.

Tezuka put the phone to his ear again. "What? How did this happen? When did this happen?" He tried not to let his worries be heard through his voice. His spouse was panicking enough as it was.

"_I don't know. I placed him on a cushion while I cleaned his cot, and when I turned back to get him, he was gone! I looked everywhere, and I can't find him!" _His spouse was speaking in a rush.

Tezuka didn't think there was any point in him staying there that day, not when he was this worried. He wouldn't be able to concentrate on his work "Calm down. I'll be home in a while. Wait for me." He ended the call and prepared to leave. As he passed the pharmacy section, Inui gave him a wave, opening his mouth to say something, but Tezuka cut him off first.

"Not now, Inui. I have to head home to tend to something. Please help me give my apologies to the others." He rushed towards the door. At seeing Inui pick up his notebook and attempt to sneak out too, he gave the data master a stern stare. "And you're not following me." He spoke with finality.

Inui's face fell. "Zannen. It would have been good data." Well, he could deduce from Tezuka's expression though (even if it wasn't obvious to most eyes). Whatever it was happening in his house, it definitely had something to do with his precious little son.

XXX

The only other time Tezuka actually drove like that had been the day Ryoma went into labour. It was a wonder he hadn't gotten himself caught yet.

When he reached home, Ryoma was waiting for him at the gate, and Tezuka barely got his car parked when Ryoma rushed over, grabbing his arm. "Thank goodness you're home, Kunimitsu." Ryoma sounded a little more relieved. Tezuka could see worry written all over his spouse's face.

Ryoma led him to the nursery, and surely enough, their son was nowhere to be seen. Tezuka knelt down to touch the little indentation his son made in the cushion when he had lain in it earlier. He stood up again, looking determined.

"Let's look for him." Tezuka said, to which Ryoma gave a nod. Together, they combed the house for any signs of their son, checking under tables, chairs, and beds. Tezuka briefly wondered if their son was kidnapped, but that couldn't be. Their son was in the same room as Ryoma was, so if someone really did enter the house, Ryoma would have noticed. Also, surely their son wouldn't have rolled off too far.

After an hour, the couple ended up in the living room, and neither of them had any luck in finding their son. Ryoma worried his bottom lip, looking extremely guilty. "I should never have taken my eyes off him. Not even for a moment. I'm a horrible parent." He mumbled, looking upset.

Tezuka hugged him. "It's not your fault. I believe Kunifuyu is still in the house. He can't have gone off far."

Ryoma threw him a glare, his eyes shining slightly brighter than usual. "If he's in the house, then why can't we find him?!" He looked like he had finally snapped under the pressure. Ryoma grabbed onto Tezuka's shirt tightly, crinkling the fabric. "Kunifuyu, just where have you gone to…" The amount of worry in Ryoma's voice caused Tezuka's heart to ache.

It was at that moment, a soft 'pa!' could be heard from inside one of the rooms. Ryoma's head whipped up, narrowly missing Tezuka's chin. "Fuyu? Fuyu? Where are you?" he made a dash towards wherever the sound came from. Tezuka trailed after his spouse, entering the room shortly after Ryoma did. No signs of their son here either. Why would Kunifuyu be in the study anyway?

"Pa!" This time, Tezuka heard it too, and it sounded close. That spurred the two parents to start their search again, more aggressively this round. Tezuka was the one to find him first, for Kunifuyu was curled up on one of the lowest shelves, hidden behind books. Kunifuyu looked like a little cat at that moment. He waved his hands at Tezuka, who smiled with relief.

Ryoma picked the baby up, resisting the urge to spank him. "Baka! How could you run off like that?" 'You got me worried' was not spoken, but Tezuka understood.

"More importantly, Ryoma. I believe our son learnt to crawl." Tezuka said calmly.

Ryoma gave a soft 'ceh' and muttered something about more trouble for him. He checked his son's hands for dust and cleaned them before taking him back to the living room, where he sank onto the couch, not once putting his son down.

"Try that again and I will get angry, Kunifuyu." Ryoma said sternly. The baby wouldn't be able to understand him, but he stared up at Ryoma with innocent golden-hazel eyes anyway. Ryoma sighed, rocking his son lightly. He didn't expect to get this attached to his son. He once thought that a family with just him and Kunimitsu in it was more than enough. Any more than that and it would get crowded. Now, however, he could not imagine not having their baby in the family.

"He's growing pretty fast. To think that he's already crawling at five months. I don't think that's too common." Tezuka chuckled, stroking the soft tuft of brown hair on Kunifuyu's head.

Ryoma smirked. "Heh. He is our son after all. I hope he can pick up tennis just as quickly. I have a lot of lessons to teach him for all the trouble he's been giving us." Tezuka couldn't really tell if his spouse was joking, but he doubted that Ryoma's words had any malice in them.

The baby's hands curled into small fists as he blinked sleepily up at his parents. Ryoma continued to rock him, trying to get him to sleep, but the baby stubbornly remained awake. Tezuka mused that his son was a mini Ryoma indeed. As he watched Kunifuyu, Ryoma began to sing softly to their son. Tezuka recognized it as a song Ryoma once sang to him when he was ill (no thanks to a certain data master's concoctions). It seemed that no matter how long they had been together, Tezuka definitely couldn't get bored of his spouse's singing voice. It wasn't too high pitched, nor was it too low. It was just nice, with a soothing quality to it. Their son thought so too, all stubbornness forgotten as he drifted off and slumbered in Ryoma's arms.

As the black-green haired man placed their sleeping son in his cot, Tezuka hugged his spouse from behind, wrapping his arms around the younger man's waist. "You don't sing to me like that often." He mock complained.

Ryoma smirked. "Heh. I don't need to put you to sleep that way. I have better ways to do it. Or would you want me to only _sing _for you?" He stared up at Tezuka's face.

Tezuka picked up his spouse. "I'll take everything you can offer me, Ryoma. Including your singing. I can be a greedy man sometimes." He hid a smile at the shiver that ran through Ryoma's form. His voice was a weakness to Ryoma as Ryoma's was to his. Ryoma could never say no if he lowered his voice like that.

Ryoma wrapped his arms around his neck. "Fine. Don't blame me if I sing nursery rhymes to you though. You did not specify." His eyes gleamed playfully.

"We'll see." Tezuka's voice was low as he carried his spouse out of the nursery and to their room.

XXXXXXXXX

Ryoma could not take his eyes off Kunifuyu now that he learnt how to crawl. Ryoma just needed to put him on the floor and the baby would be scurrying around happily on his hands and feet, while Ryoma would have to follow the adventurous little brat.

Kunifuyu was easily interested in any items he picked up. He'd get them, put them into his mouth, then toss them if they weren't tasty. There were no toys the baby hadn't chewed on yet. Ryoma decided that it was a good time to introduce his son to tennis, or at least the little green ball.

Tezuka would smile when he returned to find his spouse and son playing again. Ryoma would roll the ball to Kunifuyu, who would roll it back. If it rolled away, the baby would chased after it on all fours, grabbing it and giggling happily as he held it to himself.

Ryoma looked up at his husband when he entered the house. "Ah, Kunimitsu. Okaeri. Dinner's on the table. After that, it's your turn to play with Fuyu. He's been at this for over an hour already, and he doesn't look like he's going to get bored of it anytime soon, even though I am."

"Aa. I will. He needs to have dinner first though." Tezuka carried their son and placed him in a baby chair. Ryoma had the milk prepared, while Tezuka mashed up some boiled carrots for the baby. They usually fed him milk first before giving him some solids, as was instructed by their baby book. While Kunifuyu was a little disgruntled that the milk no longer came from Ryoma, he had grown to be less picky, and drank it anyway. He still had a strong attachment to milk as compared to solids though, so when Tezuka tried to feed him the carrots, Kunifuyu pushed it away with his small hands. It was then their six-month-old baby finally spoke his first words.

"Yadda!"

Tezuka twitched. He must have heard wrong. Was that supposed to be what babies said first?

Ryoma on the other hand was pleased, as he wiped his son's mouth. "Heh. How smart, Fuyu."

"He needs to be taught not to be choosy." Tezuka said sternly. He tried to feed his son the carrots again, but the baby only pushed at his hand more insistently.

"Yadda! Yadda! Yadda!" the baby complained loudly, his eyes wide with angry tears as he gave his father a baby glare.

Against a baby, Tezuka was fighting a losing battle, since there was no way anyone could win against persistent babies like that. Ryoma couldn't get him to eat it either, even though Kunifuyu was more attached to him. The baby definitely had the Tezuka and Echizen blood of stubbornness flowing through him.

After nearly 20 minutes of trying, the parents were quite drained from getting their son to eat, while their own food was still untouched. The baby seemed smug, his little fists hitting the surface of the small table attached to his baby chair. Ryoma eventually got the idea of mixing the carrot with yogurt. They did so, and at last, their son opened his mouth, allowing them to feed him.

"Mada." The baby kicked his feet gleefully. His parents glared back at him, but he remained childishly oblivious.

XXXXXXXXX

Their son continued to develop his own baby language at a rapid pace after his first words were spoken. He did not speak often, but every time he did, Tezuka and Ryoma felt like young children again, as they got amazed at the simplest words he uttered.

"Papa!" Kunifuyu chirped, holding his hands out to Tezuka. Tezuka lifted his son up high, making the baby squeal happily. "Good boy, Kunifuyu." Tezuka praised, while Kunifuyu flailed his arms in the air. Ryoma laughed as he watched them.

Pleased by their response, Kunifuyu turned to Ryoma, reaching out for him. "Ryoma-mama!"

Ryoma twitched. "Haa?" He asked in disbelief.

Kunifuyu giggled. "Ryo-mama! Ryoma-mama! Ryomamamamama-"

"Kunimitsu, stop him before he runs out of air." Ryoma said hurriedly as he paled when his son showed no signs of stopping with the 'ma's. Tezuka did, speaking softly to their son to get him to stop. Eventually the baby settled on just 'Ryo-mama', and stuck to it.

Ryoma twitched. It was his baka oyaji's fault. Every time he dropped by for a visit, he'd play with his baby grandson, and he'd definitely point to Ryoma and ask Kunifuyu to call him 'mama'. Being a baby, Kunifuyu picked it up, and stubbornly refused to change it even though Ryoma tried to get him to call him papa too.

_Ryoma could still remember the last time his baka oyaji was here. He had been outside, hanging out clothes while Nanjirou carried Kunifuyu in his arms. When he went inside, he found his baka oyaji reading porn magazines, while little Fuyu was seated in his lap, looking at all the pretty pictures without knowing what they were. _

_Ryoma gave a yell of frustration as he snatched his baby up into his arms, holding him tightly to himself while he threw his father his worst glare ever. "Baka oyaji! What do you think you're trying to teach my son?" _

_Nanjirou grinned, showing him some of the pics he had been reading (ones so terrible that Ryoma turned beet red at just a glance). "Now now, Ryoma. Your son's a boy, and he will grow up to be a man in the future. What's wrong with showing him some man hobby? You're too overprotective, mama." _

"_How dare you try to corrupt my young son's mind, ya-" Before he could finish it, Nanjirou held up a hand, while making 'tsk-ing' sounds. _

"_Are you sure you want to say that word, Ryoma? A baby's mind is like a sponge. He's going to pick that up, along with all the other bad words that come out of your mouth. Surely you don't want to corrupt his innocent little mind, ne, mama?" He was obviously amused to see Ryoma's internal struggle. _

_Ryoma held back the torrent of curses that threatened to burst free from his lips. His son watched him with innocent eyes, listening to their conversation intently despite not knowing more than half of what they were saying. Ryoma conceded, and grumbled dispiritedly. "Bad man. Mean, mean man."_

_Kunifuyu's eyes lit up. "Bad man! Bad man!" he repeated enthusiastically. Now it was Nanjirou's turn to give a yell of protest, as he stared at his grandson in horror. "Oi, Ryoma. What do you think you're teaching your son?" _

"_Heh. Mada mada dane." Ryoma smirked, satisfied with his revenge. _

Ryoma didn't know the extent of damage Nanjirou had done to Kunifuyu's young mind, but one thing for sure. Ryoma was going to be stuck as 'mama' at this rate.

"He's young. He doesn't know what he's saying." Tezuka tried to pacify his spouse, who was twitching uncontrollably every time Kunifuyu called him. Easy for that guy to say though. Kunifuyu was calling him papa after all, so he wouldn't have any complaints.

Ryoma sighed as Kunifuyu snuggled against his chest. Ah well, he'd just have to wait until Kunifuyu got older then. In the meantime, he was pretty sure he could think of nicknames for his baka oyaji which he could teach his son. He would have his revenge…

XXXXXXXXX

Time seemed to fly. One moment, Ryoma was watching as his son crawled all around the place, and the next moment, he found his son holding on to furniture for support as he slowly pulled himself to a standing position. He'd maintain it that way for a while, then fall right back down, landing on his butt.

The first time it happened, Ryoma was next to his son's side in a flash, expecting him to cry. Kunifuyu didn't cry though, as he stubbornly tried again. He stood and fell for a few more times before he decided that that was enough practice for the day, and went back to crawling.

This repeated for a few more times, and on one weekend, his son pulled himself to a standing position, then as Ryoma watched him, he started to take a baby step, followed on by another.

There was nothing interesting about it. There should have been nothing interesting about it. After all, a tennis match was so much more action packed compared to a baby toddling about, yet for some reason, Ryoma couldn't tear his eyes away from his son. Kunifuyu tested out the steps slowly, and when his eyes fixed on Ryoma, he smiled and made his way to him.

Tezuka seemed to find it interesting too, for the brunette set his papers down before kneeling next to Ryoma, watching as their son made his way to them. "Ryo-mama!" Kunifuyu stretched out his arms towards Ryoma as he was about to reach him. However, the baby tripped and fell over…right into Ryoma's waiting arms.

Ryoma smiled, holding his son in his arms and bouncing him lightly. "Heh. Mada mada dane, Kunifuyu. **You still have lots more to work on**."

Kunifuyu giggled and held on to his favourite tennis ball. "Mada." He agreed.

Now that Kunifuyu learnt to walk a little, Ryoma no longer left him alone in the house. If he so much as let his guard down, Kunifuyu would have already toddled halfway across the room before he even realized it. Never before had Ryoma ever thought that home could be such a dangerous place. So many things could trip the baby. So many things could hurt his son's soft skin.

As his son neared his first birthday, he grew a whole head-ful of brown hair. Tezuka's nice brown hair. Ryoma was delighted over it, even as he ran his fingers through the soft locks. In fact, he was stroking his son's hair so much that Tezuka jokingly mentioned that he was being neglected, and Ryoma would muss his hair up on purpose in retort.

Ryoma took his son's hand and brought him around the house for walks. He'd keep his son in a cot when he was doing housework, and so far, his son had been obedient enough to stay put when Ryoma asked him to. (It was a good thing the baby had Tezuka's side of the genes after all). After that, he'd let his son explore on his own to practice. The sooner his son learnt to run, the sooner he could teach him tennis. Ryoma couldn't wait for that day to arrive.

Speaking of toddling, Ann would bring her daughter over occasionally, and the adults would laugh as they watched the two youngest engage each other in some kind of race. The two older Momoshiro sons would be running around the two babies, while the two continued on with their walk-fall-walk race. Tsugumi would cry if she had a particularly nasty fall, and sometimes it would frighten Kunifuyu into crying too. That did not dampen the spirits of two equally childish adults though.

"Walk faster, Tsugumi. Defeat Echizen's son!" Momoshiro yelled.

"Don't lose to Momoshiro's brat, Fuyu!" Ryoma too would yell.

"Takeshi/Ryoma!" Their spouses would chide them for it.

Eventually the two developed some kind of rivalry no thanks to their parents, so while they were still playmates, they were also always competing against one another. Being babies, there was no much to compete for, except in a match of who could finish their food faster, or who could say more 'ma's than the other, or who could remain standing the longest, or who could pull their parents' hair and make them yell the loudest. (The victims were usually Momo and Ryoma. Ann always dodged Tsugumi's attempts to pull her hair, and the glare Fuyu received from pulling Tezuka's hair was enough to put him off all further attempts for life.). The two would somehow manage to come up with their own competitions.

As it neared Christmas, and their birthdays, the Tezuka family decorated their tree. Kunifuyu made a sound of protest when he couldn't reach high enough to hang the decorations on it, so Ryoma picked him up and helped him in hanging the decors.

Momoshiro came over to their house once to look at it, and he could feel sweat trickling down the back of his head at seeing their handiwork.

"Anou…Echizen, I'd hate to say this but…I don't think people would decorate their Christmas trees with tennis balls and mini tennis rackets…" He said carefully.

Ryoma gave him a bratty stare. "Well, they should." He went back to decorating the tree. Instead of putting a star or a Santa at the very top of the tree, he placed a stuffed Kevin Smith plushie there. Stepping back, he picked up his son from the ground and admired his handiwork. "It's nice, isn't it, Fuyu?" He asked his son, who gave an awed sounding 'ooh'.

Tezuka re-entered the room at that moment. He smiled at seeing how the tree looked, but when he caught sight of the Kevin Smith plushie, his face darkened.

"Ryoma, why would you be decorating our tree with another man's face on it?" He asked, reaching up to take it down.

Ryoma stopped him immediately. "Why not? It looks nice there."

"I'd rather put a Santa there." Tezuka said flatly.

"Yadda." Ryoma protested. Kunifuyu waved his arms around. "Yadda yadda!" The baby chirped in agreement.

"I have two kids instead of one…" Tezuka sighed, massaging his forehead. A vein popped in Ryoma's head at that.

"Heh. Aren't you just as much of a kid too? You sound almost like you're jealous of Kevin." He smirked.

Tezuka frowned back at him. "Not at all." When Ryoma's back was turned, however, Tezuka stole the plushie off the tree and gave it to Kunifuyu. The baby stared at it for a while, then put it into his mouth and bit savagely. Tezuka felt a mild sense of glee at that.

Ryoma shook his head. "Ceh." He took one of his gold medals and put it at the top of the tree instead. Neither of them had any objections to that.

When they finally stopped to take a break from all the Christmas decorations, Tezuka made them some hot chocolate (while Kunifuyu got a nice warm bottle of milk), and the whole family sat on the couch before the tree. Momoshiro had already headed home, so it was just the family to themselves. The Tezuka couple snuggled on the couch, while Kunifuyu was held safely in Ryoma's hands, happily drinking from his bottle.

"This is one of the longest times I get to spend Christmas with you. Back then, ever since we were still students, we always had to spend it separately, and even after we married, we were in different countries." Tezuka rested his chin on Ryoma's head. "I like spending Christmas like this."

"Mm…in return, you should get me more presents this year." Ryoma said playfully. He bounced the baby in his hands slightly. "We'll be together like this this year, and next year, and the year after next. You'll have to get us lots of presents."

"I'll have to work hard then, Ryoma." He leaned over to give Ryoma a kiss, and Ryoma returned it, while Kunifuyu watched them curiously.

XXXXXXXXX

It was a few months since Christmas was over, and Tezuka jolted awake once more, sitting up in bed abruptly as he tried to calm his breathing. The nightmare had returned again, and he tried to push it out of his mind, like how he had been doing for the past week. It was a nightmare filled with screams, with pain, with death.

A soft sigh brought him out of his dark thoughts. Ryoma shifted in his sleep, snuggling deeper under the blankets. Tezuka reached out and stroked his sleeping spouse's dark hair, the feeling calming him down. Tezuka lay on their bed again, hugging his spouse tight to himself. Ryoma was here with him. He was safe and sound in his arms. With that thought, he slowly dropped off to sleep again, reassured by Ryoma's presence there.

XXXXXX

Ryoma walked into the room that evening to find Kunimitsu sleeping. He smiled, realizing that his husband must have been very tired from work. Apparently their son decided to take a nap with daddy, as he was curled up on Tezuka's chest, directly above his heart. The 14-month-old baby sucked on his thumb as he slept, listening to daddy's heartbeat.

Ryoma smiled at the scene. He tried to walk into the bathroom quietly to take a quick bath and change into his nightwear without waking either of them. Just as he was about to walk into the bathroom, however, he heard Tezuka's voice behind him.

"Ah, Ryoma. You're home. Okaeri."

"Tadaima, Kunimitsu." Ryoma replied. Tezuka didn't move from the bed, since he had a sleeping baby on his chest. He placed one hand on the baby to keep him in place, careful not to shift around in case he woke Kunifuyu. Ryoma came out of the bathroom about 20 minutes later, drying his hair. He reached down and scooped the sleeping baby up into his arms. "Sorry, Fuyu, but only I am allowed to sleep on my husband." He said playfully, setting his son down gently in his cot. The baby whimpered from the loss of body warmth next to him, though he quieten when Ryoma tucked the blankets around him and gave him soft, soothing pats on his back.

Once the baby was completely asleep again, Ryoma walked over to Kunimitsu and gave him a light kiss. "Had a nice nap?" The black-green haired man asked.

"Aa." Tezuka glanced at the rack, where a dress and a brown wig hung. He guessed that his spouse had just returned from shopping. In 'disguise', of course.

"I bought supper. Would you like some? We're having prawn dumplings tonight." Ryoma informed him.

Tezuka gave a nod, and the two made their way to the dining room. Ryoma dished out the dumplings he bought before taking a seat next to his husband. As they ate, Ryoma enquired about Tezuka's job. As usual, Tezuka described his day to his spouse, who watched him intently.

Ryoma's sharp golden-hazel eyes picked out the dark circles under Tezuka's eyes, and he reached out, brushing against them tenderly, as if trying to wipe away the dark circles with just his touch. His gaze softened with concern towards his husband.

Tezuka stilled Ryoma's hand, forcing a smile on his face. "I'm fine, Ryoma. You don't have to worry about me."

Ryoma scowled. "Kunimitsu. How many years have we known each other already? That mask of yours does not work on me."

Tezuka smiled weakly. "I guess not." He averted his gaze.

Ryoma reached out and held Tezuka's face, forcing him to look at him. Tezuka stroked the side of Ryoma's face briefly before letting his hand fall. "There was a failed surgery, not too long ago."

That was surprising. Ryoma knew that Tezuka had seen a number of failed surgeries, since it was part and parcel of his profession, but none of them affected him this badly before. Why would this be any different?

Tezuka continued on, "Our patient was a child. An infant, actually, probably around our Kunifuyu's age. He swallowed a pin by accident, and his frantic parents rushed him to the hospital."

Tezuka's eyes became haunted as he swallowed before speaking on, "We tried out best to save him, but it was too late. The baby succumbed to internal bleeding, and I had to break the news to his parents."

The brunette closed his eyes. Even in his memory, he could still remember the cries of the devastated parents, could feel the distraught mother's grasp on his shirt as she shook him, screaming with disbelief.

He snapped out of it when Ryoma wrapped his arms around him, and responded by returning the hug to his spouse, holding on tight and burying his face against Ryoma's shoulder.

"I can't forget that night. The thoughts have been haunting me ever since. What if something happened to you or Kunifuyu? I don't think I can-" He could not continue on the sentence.

Ryoma rubbed his husband's back soothingly, a trick he picked up over time from mothering Kunifuyu. This failure probably hit too close to home, and Tezuka was severely affected by the death of a child who was around their son's age. He kissed his husband lightly on the forehead. "We're not going anywhere, Kunimitsu. You don't have to worry about us." He continued to coax.

Seeing Tezuka sit there like a zombie, Ryoma gave a snort and dragged him into their bedroom, tucking him under the covers before heading off to fetch their son from the nursery. He returned shortly with the baby and tucked him into bed too, placing him between them.

"Ceh. Hold Fuyu then. He has to reassure his silly daddy that he's perfectly fine." Ryoma smirked as he stroked Tezuka's hair. Kunifuyu stirred slightly, staring up at Tezuka with his golden-hazel eyes. "Papa." He said sleepily before going back to slumberland, lulled by Ryoma's singing for them both.

Tezuka smiled slightly and closed his eyes too, soothed by the presence of his family.

XXXXXXXXX

It was a terrible year.

Tezuka didn't know how and when did this happen, but there was an outbreak of virus in certain parts of Japan, and sadly Tokyo was one of those places. According to the reports, the virus was brought in unintentionally by foreigners, and began spreading like wildfire across the country.

Some of the hospital staff was working overtime on a daily basis no thanks to this. Murasaki and Itsuki's departments were hit the hardest in particular. This was because, the ones most affected by this virus…were young children. The disease was harmless to adults and older children, but could prove to be fatal to the younger ones.

Some schools were closed due to the scares. Ann took it upon herself to stay home and take care of her children, not sending them to the childcare centre anymore. Ryoma too kept his son indoors, while cleaning the whole house more zealously.

Tezuka had to harden his heart while he was at work, for again and again, he found himself watching tragedies in the hospital. Even Itsuki's cheerfulness could not rub off him this time, and Murasaki was too drained to even be pessimistic anymore, since anything she said would only be redundant.

Despite all the care they took, there came a phone call from home one day, and Tezuka listened, almost like in a dream, to his spouse's tearful voice.

"_Kunimitsu…Fuyu's…very sick…"_

To be continued…

A/N: I'm so, so evil…(builds bomb shelter)

In case any of you were wondering, Ryoma was going to say 'yarou', which is a swearword.

Urk…I think there is too much fluff in this chapter. (swats them all away with a pillow)

The chapter's a monster (even though I tried to pull out a part and throw it into the one-shot). Why do I always write monsters…

Give a yell if there is anything in the chapter I have not explained, or needs editing. :p

All the same, **Please Read and Review. No Flames Please.**

**-Gwyn**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of my chars. Just my bolster and my pillow. (Wait. Where did that one come from? O.o)**

**Warning: Yaoi fanfiction. Semi AU. Genderswitch. MPREG. **

**Pairings: Tezuka X Echizen, Sanada X Yukimura, Momoshiro X Ann**

A/N: I should be so shot. Created a new record. Again.

On the bright side, one character who had been missing in action for quite some time will be making an appearance in this chapter.

I may add some hints of **Data Tales** into the storyline. It's going to be implied though. Also, it will be AU from the main story in my other account, in the sense that TezuRyo never got themselves involved with that couple, and do not know anything about them being together. XD

I chopped the plot of this chapter into two. It's supposed to drag on much longer, but that length would be ridiculous. Besides, I delayed long enough. Any longer and someone might file a missing person report. :p

I apologize for any confusion which might arise from the Valentine's Day side-story. **Trials of Life (Valentine Day's Special) **takes place 3 months after Tezuka married Ryoma, and way before Kunifuyu was born. The flow of the timeline may seem a little odd because of that as compared to chapter 12 of TOL. I may be taking down that story though. Don't want to jam up my main account. :p

EDIT: Smart me. I completely forgot to do such an important thing…

**Review Replies**

**kaerie**, hehe. Ryoma is a protective mama indeed, even if he doesn't want to admit it. You'll get the answer to Tezuka's family in this chappie. As for your second review…nufufufufu. Soon. That part will come soon. Not Kevin though. He's going to find out waaaaaay later, around the end of the fic.

**shadowhawk**, ooh…do you have the experience of taking care of children?

**Kat_sakura**, I love his Ryo-mama talk. (is shot by Ryoma). It would be interesting if they stuffed him in a Santa suit and placed him at the top of the Xmas tree. XD

**Turn**, the current chapter is worse. When the muses bite, they don't let go and they don't let you stop typing. XD. There will be hints of Data Tales indeed. Speaking of which, I need to finish Yuina's sidestory ASAP. It's been sitting in my PC for months. XD

**HEIDI**, speaking of phrase, initially Fuyu's first words were supposed to be Yudan mada sezu dane, but a mental image of St Rudolph's Yanagisawa popped to mind and my pal and I nearly died laughing. XD

**Diana**, wow. You read all 12 chappies at a go? (is awed)

**Fawn**, yay! More votes for Data Tale. Will be including it, though probably mentioned only in passing (and hints). Hehe. I corrected that chapter after you mentioned it. Thanks for pointing it out. It's the mysterious teleporting baby. XDXD

**Aurora**, Fuyu is only a part of the plot, but the main plot still centres around daddy and mommy, so I didn't want to mention too much about him (Can't really resist though. I do think a chibi Tez with Ryoma's eyes will look absolutely adorable) XD. Not to mention the trials their relationship will have to go through. It's still pretty much a honeymoon tone now. I can't wait to get to all the angst. (evil laugh). Moar votes for Data Tales. (evil evil laugh)

**R**, ah gomen gomen. I couldn't resist the cliffhanger. Sadist? Where? (whistles innocently)

**ayame shuurie**, here is the next update. Enjoy. (grins)

I have no idea when is the next update going to be. Instead, I will post up "progress reports" of my fic in my profile (where you get to hear me mention at what page I am typing at that moment, and what is the word count, and how it somehow mutated into a monster and just wouldn't stop XD)

To the story then…

**Trials of Life**

By: Gwynhafra

Chapter 13 (Oh Good Grief. 13 again. Always the jinxed chapter…XD)

Itsuki loved his job. It was wonderful, treating children, the oh-so-innocent, and usually cheerful, optimistic little ones.

However, this was one period during his profession that he really disliked, and he had to treat so many sick children, no thanks to the outbreak.

The disease was one that targeted especially the little ones, a disease called Respiratory Syncytial Virus, or RSV for short. It infected the lungs and breathing passages, and the patients affected most were children under two-years of age. He could try to give medication for the child to make breathing easier, but the healing process depended almost entirely on the children's own immune system. Heck, he could not even administer antibiotics because it was a viral infection, and not a bacterial one.

The good thing was that with Japan's healthcare, most of the patients recovered and were discharged from the hospital. Casualty was minimal, or at least Itsuki would try to keep it that way. He couldn't say the same for premature babies or those with weak lungs though. It seemed to be harder for them to recover.

It was certainly not a fun experience for him the day he received yet another patient, namely Tezuka-senpai and his former captain Echizen's son. The poor baby was having breathing difficulties when he was brought to him, and his worried parents' faces were strained.

"Itsuki-san, please help my son. Please save him." Ryoma's voice was tight.

Itsuki set to work, giving instructions to his nurses to bring the baby to one of the wards. So far, from what Itsuki could tell, the baby had a high fever, breathing difficulties and a slight cough. Symptoms of the disease. He tried to be optimistic, hoping that it was only a cold, but when the report returned to him, Itsuki knew that it was RSV. All he could do now was to keep the baby's temperature down, and to keep his breathing passages clear.

Ryoma wouldn't leave the ward. Neither would Tezuka, actually, if it weren't for his duties as a surgeon calling him away. It was heart-wrenching, seeing the chubby, previously healthy little baby wheeze for breath.

The baby remained on the bed most of the time, while his 'mother' barely left his side. Ryoma followed Itsuki's instructions closely, more closely than he did when his son was a newborn. He'd get his son something to drink, would wipe his son's body with a moist cloth to keep him cool, and would sing to him to get him to sleep better.

He'd keep watching, almost like the time he watched his sleeping newborn. When Itsuki, or even Tezuka entered the room, he probably didn't even sense their presence.

Itsuki remained optimistic, but more often than not, he wondered what was going on in Ryoma's mind.

XXX

His baby still wasn't well.

It was very sudden. He remembered playing with his baby son, trying to keep the obviously bored baby preoccupied while waiting for daddy to return from work. They rolled a tennis ball to each other for a good part of the morning. Ryoma even carried him around the house and showed him pictures of his and Tezuka's younger days, but that barely kept the baby interested since that was not something he could put into his mouth.

The room felt stuffy, so with Fuyu still carried in his arms, he went to open the windows. A blast of chilly air greeted them. Winter was ending, and spring was beginning, so Ryoma didn't expect it to be so cold, actually. He closed the window quickly, chuckling a little at the tiny sneeze Fuyu gave. After wiping his son's nose clean, he tucked the baby in his cot and decided to let his baby son have his usual nap.

He was cleaning the house when a cough caught his attention. After setting down the vacuum cleaner and untying his apron, he headed into his son's nursery to find the baby coughing slightly. Frowning, he gave his son some water and tried to get him to sleep again.

He returned later to find his son feverish. His cold worsened, and getting worried, Ryoma called his husband.

He did not understand how his healthy baby could become this sick so suddenly. There was not much warning before that. One moment Fuyu was giggling and playing with him, and the next he was lying on his back, wheezing.

Ryoma stroked his son's hair, watching as his son breathed with some difficulty, like there was something clogging up his air passageways. Itsuki gave him medication, but it wasn't working fast enough. Why on earth would that doctor not give his Fuyu antibiotics?!

He continued to hope and pray for his son, not liking how his baby was suffering. He certainly didn't give birth to his son to have him go through this!

That was the problem, wasn't it? Fuyu's birth? Ryoma's still too male body could not carry his son to term, and he was born before it was time. He regretted even wishing to be more male than female during that time. At least if his female side were stronger, his son wouldn't be born early, and he'd have a stronger immune system. He wouldn't be this sick, and he would also have a normal mother…

Ryoma shook his head, trying to clear away the dark thoughts. He had to just keep hoping for his son. Leaning over, Ryoma nuzzled his baby's cheeks slightly. "Get well, Fuyu. Or I'll get angry."

The only reply he got was a weak grip on his finger.

XXX

It was his fault.

He had gotten careless. With all the patients he had been in contact with, with the level of contamination he was exposed to during this season, he should have been more careful in making sure that he and his attire remained sterilized before he went home.

Thanks to his foolishness, he must have passed that contamination to his baby boy. Somehow when he hugged him, or picked him up, the virus passed through that physical contact.

No thanks to that his family was suffering. His Kunifuyu and his Ryoma.

He dropped by to take a look at his family during intervals between his shifts. Ryoma barely rested. Tezuka could see the dark circles around his eyes. He could not stay for long though. Surgeons really didn't have that much free time, what with each surgery taking hours.

He didn't want anything to happen to his son. It was still too short, their time together. He couldn't see his son often, or at least not as often as Ryoma did. He hadn't been able to really be a good father to Kunifuyu yet. There were so many things he wanted to do with his son, especially to show him off proudly to the world, and to his parents.

From where he stood currently, on one of his trips to the ward, he could hear Ryoma's voice floating from the room. His spouse was singing again. Kunifuyu liked Ryoma's singing voice, which never failed to lull him off to sleep. He was singing more than he did before, despite not having much breaks, or even any drinks of water. Tezuka couldn't help worrying for his health too.

XXX

It was day four since Kunifuyu was first brought in. The baby didn't cry much anymore. He whimpered, he wheezed, and he coughed. He didn't cry anymore.

Ryoma was the one whose eyes were shining slightly brighter. His son slept a lot, and frankly speaking, it was scaring him quite badly. He did demand for Itsuki to make his son better, but the doctor shook his head, explaining that the only way Fuyu could get well was if his fever broke.

"You need to rest." Tezuka advised, not for the first time. He repeated this whenever he came to join his family. He knew Ryoma would definitely drop off to sleep accidentally when his body could not take the tiredness anymore, but otherwise he stubbornly tried to stay awake.

Ryoma was too tired to even throw him a glare. "Yadda!" There was still stubbornness, but no energy behind those words. He picked his son up and started singing to him, though his voice sounded a little hoarse by now.

Tezuka left the room to get him some water. He passed Murasaki, who gave him a sympathetic look, and Itsuki, who remained encouraging. Inui, at least was tactful enough to not take notes. At least not in his face.

He was so helpless, unable to do anything for his family. At least Ryoma was trying to make his son feel better, but what was he doing? At most, after his shift, he'd join Ryoma in the ward, wrapping his arms around him while Ryoma cradled Kunifuyu. If Ryoma started nodding away, then he'd be the one to hold Kunifuyu. He tried singing to his baby before, but it seemed that Kunifuyu preferred Ryoma's voice. If he sang, the baby couldn't sleep.

He got the cup of water and made his way back to the ward, wanting to at least ease the discomfort to Ryoma's throat. There was a faint sound coming from the ward, but Tezuka couldn't quite make out the sound from where he was. He quickened his steps, straining his ears to listen to whatever it was.

Crying…it was the sounds of crying…

He ran all the way to the ward, causing the water to slosh out of the cup a little. Could it be…?

The minute he opened the door, the sound hit him at full volume. Kunifuyu was crying, obviously frustrated for being sick for so long, while Ryoma was holding him and laughing.

At seeing Tezuka, Ryoma walked over, holding out their son. "His fever broke…Fuyu's fever finally broke." There was obvious relief in his voice.

Tezuka touched his son's forehead for confirmation. Surely enough, the burning heat was gone, and his son was just slightly warmer than usual. He wasn't wheezing, though his nose was still runny, and he still coughed. Otherwise, his son seemed like he was recovering.

They informed Itsuki, who checked on the baby and gave a nod. "He pulled through. It's thanks to you though, Echizen-kun. You have been feeding him during the first few critical months of his life, and that helped to build up his immune system, which would have been weak since he was a preemie. We'll just keep him here a little while longer, and if his condition improves, you may take him home."

Ryoma nodded, then collapsed right into Tezuka's arms. His soft snores made his husband smile.

XXXXXXXXX

Kunifuyu made a full recovery once spring progressed. Ryoma smiled as his son toddled after his favourite tennis ball the minute they brought him home. He'd pick it up, drop it, watch it roll away and chase after it again.

The Momoshiro family held a dinner about a week later, and of course, their neighbours, especially the Tezukas were invited to it. Ryoma went to the dinner in disguise, since the other neighbours were there too.

"Congratulations on your son's recovery. My…he's looking so genki." Momoshiro grinned.

Ryoma didn't quite think so. His son was incredibly shy to strangers. The usually active baby was now hiding behind his legs, clutching on to his skirt tightly. He peeked out at everyone around him, but if he saw anyone looking at him, he'd duck behind Ryoma again.

Sadly, the neighbours wouldn't leave him alone. They kept trying to get him to talk. One of the oba-san even tried to pick him up. Unable to take it anymore, Kunifuyu twisted around in her hold, reaching out for Ryoma.

"Ryo-mama!" he wailed.

The lady passed the baby over to Ryoma, and only then he stopped crying. Tezuka apologized to the ladies, explaining that his son was afraid of strangers. Momoshiro gave a hearty laugh and patted the brunette baby on the head. "He's so shy na. You can't be that way, Kunifuyu. You can't yo." Kunifuyu didn't cry, for he wasn't afraid of Momoshiro. The Momoshiro family was practically like his own family too.

Tezuka gave a slight nod to Momoshiro. "I believe congratulations are in order for you too." He said, an almost invisible smile on his face.

Momoshiro flushed with delight, even as he rubbed the back of his head. "Ah…well…you said that one month ago already. Come quickly inside. You should see them." He ushered the Tezuka family into one of the rooms.

There were only Takumi, Takaya, Tsugumi, Ann, Tachibana Kippei and Kamio in this room. Oh, and another two new individuals too.

"Twins! Aren't they the best? Who would have thought that I'd ever get twins in my family." Momoshiro gushed, just like he had done one month ago, when they visited the family in the hospital.

Kamio got to his feet, pointing at Momoshiro in anger. "Teme! You bike thief! How many times must you put Ann-chan through this before you're satisfied?!"

"You're still holding a grudge against that, you childish man? Also, I'm not putting her through anything. All my children are born because we love each other so much. Isn't that right, Ann?" he grinned. Ann deliberately ignored his question, letting the two kidult fight it out amongst themselves.

Tachibana ignored his brother-in law and his employee's childish spat in favour of holding Tsugumi, while peering into the bassinet. He had looked up when the Tezuka family entered, nodding slightly and smiling at him. "Yo, Tezuka. Welcome. I see that you've brought your son and your wife." He nodded at Ryoma too.

"Aa." They approached the bassinet, seeing two tiny sleeping figures in there, side by side. They were carbon copies of each other, and even Ryoma, with his inborn eyesight, could not tell them apart.

Kunifuyu gave a coo, watching the babies with slight interest. Ryoma held him carefully over the bassinet to get a closer look, but not too near in case Fuyu reached out and made a grab for them.

Takumi's face was nearly split in two by an ear to ear grin as he started proclaiming loudly about being a nii-chan. Again. Takaya was sitting in a corner somewhere sulking. Again. Tsugumi couldn't quite be bothered. Her two new little brothers didn't make much of a change to her family, or at least that was what her childish mind thought.

"Who's who?" Ryoma asked curiously.

Momoshiro stopped arguing in Kamio, more interested in getting the chance to boast about his offspring.

"The one of the left is Touno, and the one on the right is Touru." He declared.

Ann shook her head, sighing. "Anata. The one on the left is Touru, and the one on the right is Touno."

Momoshiro froze, while Kamio took that chance to point and laugh at him. "Hah! You can't even tell your own children apart!"

"Like you can tell them apart!" Momoshiro retorted.

Tachibana shooed the two out of the room to battle it out without waking the babies. Ann walked over to tuck the blankets around them before giving the Tezuka couple a smile. "It is a little difficult to tell them apart, so we put little bracelets on them. The one with the green bracelet is the older twin, Touru, and the one with the blue bracelet is the younger twin, Touno."

Ryoma smiled slightly. Poor twins. He wondered if they'd have to keep wearing those bracelets for the rest of their lives. It was amazing though, now that Momoshiro had new additions to his family. He wondered how they were going to be able to cope with five children, financially and mentally. The financial aspect was never a problem for the Tezuka household, but 'mothering' Kunifuyu was quite a challenge for him, not that his baby son was giving him much trouble.

As if reading his mind, Ann chuckled, stroking a finger over one of her twin sons' cheek (Was it Touno or Touru again?). "Takeshi and I decided that these two will be the last of our children. Any more and it will be difficult for us to manage. I'm able to cope now because I have Takeshi, onii-chan…oh, and of course Taku-chan." She smiled proudly at her oldest son, who was coaxing Takaya to stop sulking.

"I don't want baby brothers. Mama, take them back." Takaya sulked unhappily, even as he came over to tug on Ann's dress.

Takumi wagged a finger at him, looking very much like a mini-Ann. "You can't say that na, you can't say that yo. I like baby brothers, so we keep them. Ne?"

Takaya deflated on the spot, seemingly not quite wanting to go against his onii-chan. He cheered up when Takumi dragged him out of the room to play just to get his mind off the two new additions.

Tachibana gave a hearty laugh at his nephews' antics. Shaking his head, he turned to the Tezuka couple. "The house really is livelier with them around. You two shouldn't stop at one either." He teased. Ryoma couldn't help flushing a little at that, while Tezuka cleared his throat awkwardly. Granted, Tachibana knew about their relationship since their high school days, but he sure was relaxed at the thought of two males procreating. Then again, he was related to insightful Ann, so maybe that was not too impossible. Tezuka looked around, trying to change the topic. "I heard that you invited Kawamura too."

Ann smiled. "Ah yes. It has been a while since he could join us after all. He didn't join us last Christmas, but considering their new responsibilities…"

Momoshiro, who was banished out of the room earlier, came running back, poking his head in. "Minna, Taka-san's here! Tezuka-san, Echizen. Come on, you two." Having said that, he ran off again.

The Tezuka couple exchanged a mildly amused glance. Momoshiro must be excited to have new guests, and new people he could boast to about his two new additions.

Kawamura looked every bit like his old, muscular self. Ryoma wondered if sushi-making was really such a good way to tone one's arms. He should try it out too, considering he couldn't really put on muscles. Kawamura rubbed the back of his head, talking bashfully to Momoshiro, who was already on happy daddy mode. Sakuno was swarmed by some of the ladies from the neighbourhood, looking incredibly shy as she nodded and talked to them. She seemed to be carrying something in her arms…a moving something.

Ryoma blinked. That was new.

Sensing his gaze, Sakuno turned to face him, and Ryoma blinked. Oh…no wonder it was moving.

"Ryoma-kun! You look well." She made a beeline towards him. Noticing how Ryoma's eyes were glued to her hands, she smiled. "This is Sakura-chan. She's almost 8 months old now."

"Hmm." Ryoma went to take a closer look, and Sakuno parted the blankets a little, so that it wouldn't be covering Sakura's face. Last year, he heard of Sakura's birth, and that Kawamura and his family wouldn't be able to make it for the Christmas party since Sakura had been so young then, but this was the first time he was seeing her. The baby stared up at him quietly, almost bashfully. The tuft of red hair on her head seemed to be from her mother, while she inherited her father's brown eyes. Such a quiet little girl, unlike Momoshiro's daughter.

Kunifuyu gave another coo and made a grab for her, though Ryoma quickly held him a distance away. Sakuno gave a chuckle. "He seems very active."

"Sometimes." Ryoma said simply. He tried not to smile as his son began trying to engage Sakura in some kind of baby talk, while the 8 month old baby could only go "aaah" and "oooh" at most.

Takumi and Takaya, who were playing around the living room, came to greet the newcomers. Takumi's eyes lit up at the sight of Sakura being held in Sakuno's hands.

"Another baby sister?" He chirped delightedly even as Takaya gave a chibi scowl and said, "_Another _baby sister?" He sounded extremely miserable.

Takumi bounced on the balls of his feet, wanting to reach the baby. Sakuno knelt slightly so that they were around the same height, letting Takumi pet Sakura's cheeks. "Her hands are so tiny…" Takumi sounded awed, poking experimentally.

Sakura stared at him almost curiously for a while, then grabbed his finger.

"OOOOH! AAAAAH!" The next thing they knew, Sakura started to vocalize very, very loudly. A shocked Takaya raced into the nursery to hide, while Kunifuyu burst into tears and started clinging tightly to Ryoma. Takumi looked like a scared, whipped puppy, as he tried to extract his finger unsuccessfully. "She won't let go…" he whined, looking towards the adults for help.

Ryoma really couldn't help laughing this time, even as he rubbed his son's back soothingly to calm him down. "She really is related to Kawamura-san."

Sakura managed to free Takumi's finger after some time, and patted him on the head, looking apologetic. "Gomen, but Sakura-chan does tend to get a little overexcited if she has something to grip in her hands."

"Just like Kawamura-san." Ryoma sniggered, even as Kawamura broke a plate, fetched a broom to sweep up the pieces, and started going into burning Kawamura-mode just as he held the handle of the broom.

XXXXXXXXX

It was time.

Tezuka exhaled slowly, stopping right outside a very familiar, nostalgic house. He should have come here sooner. In fact, he should have done this sooner. Not wanting to drag the inevitable any longer, he finally made up his mind to come here today, taking his family along with him.

A few moments ticked past, and his feet just wouldn't move. He looked like he had somehow planted himself in front of the house, grown roots, and settled there comfortably. He hated to admit it, but he was rather nervous over how their reactions would be like, or at least how _his_ reactions would be like. Granted, he had given them a call first to say that he would be coming, but still…

"Kunimitsu." Tezuka looked down at the gentle calling of his name. Ryoma met his gaze evenly. "If you're nervous about this, Fuyu and I can head on home first. We don't want to get in the way."

Tezuka knew that Ryoma had always thought himself to be trouble when it came to something like this. He wanted to somehow mend ties between his family and this. Ryoma shouldn't feel like an outsider whenever he came here. He was family too.

"No. I should have done this sooner." He smiled at his spouse, uprooted himself and walked to the front door. Pressing the doorbell, he stepped back a little and waited.

XXX

The minute Kunikazu heard the doorbell ring, he tensed. Not too long later, he heard his grandson's greeting at the door and shot to his feet.

"I'm going to the dojo." He said gruffly, heading out of the backdoor before walking to the family dojo, which was right behind the house. He still stubbornly refused to be under the same roof as his grandson or his new family.

Only two occupants were left in the house with Kunikazu gone. Kuniharu wondered if he should join his father in the dojo too, as he too felt slightly ashamed to see his son, who had shamed the family with his unorthodox ways. In the end, against his better judgment, he stayed put in the living room. While he did not want to see that…wife of Kunimitsu's, his curiosity of how Kunimitsu was doing got the better of him. He snatched up the papers just as his wife ushered their son and his family into the house.

"It's been a while Kunimitsu, Echizen-san." Ayana greeted warmly before nodding curtly to Ryoma, who bowed respectfully.

Tezuka smiled faintly. "You look well, okaa-san."

"You do too. Oro? Kunifuyu's grown up so fast. He's such a big boy now."

Kunifuyu? Who?

Kuniharu gave a peek from over the top of his papers, and his eyes widened slightly at the sight of the brunette child who was held in Ryoma's arms.

It wasn't like he didn't know he had a grandson. He had heard of it some time back when his wife mentioned that their son's "wife" was expecting. (Oh kami…he still refused to believe something like that actually happened). The topic was brought up again after his wife returned home to say that their son had a new baby boy. He pushed any mention of his grandson out of his mind.

To see the brat himself, however, he couldn't stop staring. There was no doubt that this was Kunimitsu's son. The boy bore an uncanny resemblance to his father, with his messy brown hair and his facial features. In fact, he looked just about as solemn too. However, the child not as pale as his son, but was just fair like his "mother". His golden-hazel eyes were the exact copy of Echizen's, albeit a larger, more innocent version of it.

Kunimitsu walked over, with Ryoma trailing behind him. "Otou-san." He gave a bow, as did Ryoma. Kuniharu replied with a stiff nod to show that he heard the greeting before going back to his papers with intense concentration, giving off a chilly aura.

Ayana served them tea and did most of the talking, asking about Kunimitsu and Kunifuyu's welfare, while speaking of Ryoma occasionally, since that was a touchy subject. Throughout the whole conversation, Kuniharu remained hidden behind his papers in an attempt to show indifference. Occasionally, however, he threw a glance at the toddler.

Ryoma had let his son down, allowing him to walk around a little while keeping an eye on him. The boy toddled around a little, then ran back to Ryoma. He'd toddle a little further the next round, then run back to Ryoma again. Kuniharu noticed that the brunette boy wouldn't stray too far away from his mom, and all Ryoma had to do was pat his lap and Kunifuyu would scramble over to sit on it immediately. He was so attached to Ryoma…

The black-green haired man (?) gave the child a tennis ball, and Kunifuyu held it in his little hands, his golden-hazel eyes fixed on it the same way Kunimitsu's would towards unacha.

Ayana caught her husband spying on the child and gave a slightly knowing smile. Kuniharu was obviously more interested in their conversation than the papers. In fact, he was reading it upside down, though he either didn't notice that or didn't want to turn it back right side up least he suffered a loss of face from the action. She stood abruptly.

"Kunimitsu. I have made a pot of herbal tea inside. Why don't you follow me?" She asked.

Her son stood up obediently. "Hai." He barely took a few steps away from the couch when Ayana turned her attention to Ryoma. "You too."

"Eh? Uisu." Ryoma picked his son up, adjusted his hold and stood up too. His mother-in-law gave a sweet, incredibly innocent smile. "Oh just leave him there. Kunifuyu-kun will be fine on his own."

Ryoma's eyes widened slightly at that. "Eh? But…" he stared down at his young son. Kunifuyu blinked innocently up at him, barely understanding what the adults were saying since they were speaking so fast. Ever since Kunifuyu's terrible illness, Ryoma barely let his son out of his sight, and always felt uncomfortable if his son was left alone.

Tezuka caught the glance his mother threw in his father's direction. He understood her intentions quickly and took Kunifuyu from Ryoma's arms, setting him down on the couch carefully. Gently, he placed his hands on Ryoma's shoulders. "Just leave him there a short while. You wouldn't want to accidentally scald him with the freshly brewed herbal tea, do you?"

"I don't see why I have to go then. I'd rather stay with Fuyu." Ryoma scowled. His husband's face was expressionless, but Ryoma could see that he wanted them to leave the child there for some reason. Biting his bottom lip, he finally consented with a defeated sounding 'ceh'.

Kunifuyu gave a soft whimper at seeing his parents walk away. "Ryo-mama?" He reached towards Ryoma with his small arms, wanting to be carried. His golden-hazel eyes were frightened, since he was in a very unfamiliar place.

Ryoma turned back to his son and gave him a pat on the head. "I'm going to get you a drink. Fuyu, wait for me quietly here. Be a good boy."

The two-year-old seemed uncertain, though he put on a brave face and clutched on to his tennis ball tightly for reassurance. "Fuyu be good." He gave a childish promise.

Once Ayana, Tezuka and Ryoma left the living room, Kunifuyu stared at his surroundings uneasily. He threw a tiny, distrustful glare in Kuniharu's direction, wary of the suspicious looking old man who was reading the papers upside down. Without the others in the room, Kuniharu wasn't so reserved anymore as he lowered the papers to frown back at the toddler. Kunifuyu was the first to shift his gaze away, while his grandfather continued to study him. The brown-haired toddler was now looking around for his parents, wondering what was taking them so long.

His golden gaze came to rest upon a jar filled with marbles, which was placed at the centre of the coffee table for decoration. Carefully, he crawled off the couch and made a beeline for the object which caught his childish curiosity. "Sparkly sparkly!" he chirped happily.

Kuniharu set the papers down immediately to go after the toddler, least the child toppled the whole vase over. He did not want to face his father's wrath if that had happened. To his surprise, the youngest Tezuka family member was rather well-behaved, as he merely stared at the contents of the vase without reaching for it.

"One sparkly. Two sparkly…" Kunifuyu counted to himself softly.

"Marbles." Kuniharu spoke up before he even realized it. The boy stared up at him questioningly, and he walked over before squatting awkwardly next to the child. "Marbles." He repeated, pointing to the 'sparklies'.

"Ma…Mahbels…" Kunifuyu repeated to himself. He now pointed at a jar of cookies. "Koo-key!" With that, he proceeded to name as many items as he could in the room.

Seeing a flask of coffee on the table, he reached towards it. "Cup!" He chirped.

Kuniharu snatched the flask off the table immediately, far away from the toddler as he set it elsewhere. He had to blow at his palms right after that though, for the flask was really HOT!

"That's a flask. Don't touch it. It's hot."

"Flashk…hot." The boy repeated, nodding in understanding at the 'don't'.

Even though this was his first meeting with the boy, Kuniharu couldn't help a surge of pride at the brunette child's language. 'He's quite intelligent. That's my grandson…wait. What are you doing calling him your grandson?' he scolded himself.

Somehow, the two-year-old turned him into a teacher, as the older Tezuka began teaching him almost automatically. Kunifuyu was very obedient, as he repeated after everything Kuniharu said.

"Koo-key!" Again, Kunifuyu directed his attention to the cookie jar. Kuniharu guessed that the toddler might want one, and he opened the jar, tilting it a little so that Kunifuyu would be able to reach in at an easier angle. Kunifuyu took a cookie and, to Kuniharu's surprise, didn't pop it into his mouth immediately. Instead, he held the cookie out to the older man. "Koo-key?"

Instantly, in his mind's eye, it wasn't Kunifuyu he was looking at anymore, but a younger Kunimitsu instead. Back when his son was a toddler, he had done a similar gesture before, with a carrot stick instead of a cookie though. Seeing his grandson, the old, buried memories were starting to resurface.

"You're giving this to me?" Kuniharu asked, feeling more accepting towards the toddler now.

Kunifuyu replied by holding the cookie up higher. "Koo-key for jii-chan." He gave a small, approving nod when Kuniharu took the cookie. "Thank you." Kuniharu told the toddler.

XXX

Meanwhile, while all that was going on, the heads of three busybodies poked out from inside the kitchen, watching as Kuniharu carried the toddler and took him on a tour around the house, showing him objects and telling him about them.

"That was fast." Ayana was the first to speak up.

"Aa." Tezuka agreed, putting one hand on Ryoma's shoulder.

Ryoma took a sip of Ponta, not bothering to hide his mildly proud smirk as he watched. "Heh. No one will be able to dislike our Fuyu. He's our son after all." He stated as if that explained everything.

They snuck back into the kitchen to get a cup of herbal tea for real, just to give Kuniharu some time to bond with his young grandson. After having two to three cups each, and having run out of topics to occupy themselves with, the three finally returned to the living room.

When Kuniharu heard them returning, he set Kunifuyu down on the couch and pretended that he had been reading the papers all that time as his ego took over. Kunifuyu blinked at his grandfather's sudden change in attitude, but said nothing about it as his eyes widened with delight at seeing Ryoma. "Ryo-mama!" He crawled off the chair and went to hug the black-green haired man's legs.

"We're going home. Say goodbye to baa-san and jii-san." Ryoma instructed his son, who dutifully bade them farewell. Even as Tezuka and Ryoma left the house, Kunifuyu waved at Kuniharu, who was trying very hard not to wave back.

Once the Tezuka couple and their son had left, Kuniharu finally set down the papers to get himself a cup of tea. Ayana cleared off the cups Tezuka and Ryoma were using previously. As she was about to bring everything to the back, Kuniharu spoke up abruptly.

"Ayana…tell Kunimitsu it's fine if he wants to come again…and bring that son of his." He muttered before drinking his tea with intense concentration.

Ayana gave a knowing smile. "Hai. Of course, anata."

XXXXXXXXX

"Tadaima." Tezuka called out once he reached home from work one day. He made to take off his shoes, but paused in the act when he heard the quick patter of tiny feet across the floorboards, followed on by heavier footfalls.

"Ryoma?" He called out, walking into the hall. He was greeted with the sight of his spouse seemingly engaged in a game of tag with their young son. The mischievous bundle of energy was cleverly evading his mother's attempt at catching him by ducking under tables, running around chairs, or simply just slipping past Ryoma's outstretched arms.

"Okaeri, Kunimitsu. I'll be with you in a short while…_after_ I give Kunifuyu his bath." The poor black-green haired man sounded frustrated. Kunifuyu merely laughed and ran faster, prolonging their tag match. Tezuka mused that their son must have inherited Ryoma's speed.

Kunifuyu spotted hjim. "Papa!" He gave a childish, happy cry as he flung himself at Tezuka. Tezuka caught him and carried him in his arms before turning to a mildly flustered Ryoma.

Ryoma folded his arms. "I've been trying to catch him for the past fifteen minutes, and you caught him right after you entered the room. Are you two trying to play some kind of prank on me?"

Both father and son were able to sense a building aura of anger. Kunifuyu hid his face against Tezuka's neck. "Uh-oh. Ryo-mama's angry."

Tezuka readjusted his hold, bouncing Kunifuyu in his arms lightly as he did so. "I'll take him for his bath. Don't get too cross with him. He's only a child."

"Hmph." Ryoma crossed his arm and threw a glare at his son. Kunifuyu stared up at him with wide, innocent golden orbs. The three-year old remained clinging to his father's neck. "I'm sorry. Don't' be angry, Ryo-mama." He said childishly.

As if Ryoma could stay angry for long when his son was giving him that look. He sighed. "I'll take him for his bath. There's tea on the table, so help yourself to it." He knew that his husband must be tired from the whole day of work, and wanted him to relax before they headed out for dinner. After taking the brunette toddler from Tezuka's hands, he headed off to the back.

Tezuka took off his coat and hung it on the rack before heading back to the living room. He poured himself a cup of tea and sipped on it slowly while flipping through the papers. He began reading it leisurely while waiting for Ryoma to finish bathing their son.

About 20 minutes later, his spouse and his son reemerged from inside the house. A happy Kunifuyu was wrapped snugly in a towel. On the other hand, Ryoma was soaked from head to toe, looking like he had hopped into the nearest swimming pool with his clothes still on. The black-green haired man was looking even more disgruntled than before.

"Papa! I had a bath." Kunifuyu announced, wearing an expression almost similar to Ryoma's – one which demanded to be praised.

"Aa." Tezuka tried not to smile. It looked like Ryoma had one too by how drenched he looked. Ryoma seemed to know that he was amused and threw him a glare. After taking Kunifuyu from Ryoma's arms, Tezuka brought his son to his room to dry his hair before helping him change. His son sat obediently on the bed and took the storybook Tezuka gave him before flipping open to one of the pages, looking up expectantly at Tezuka. His father shook his head at him. "You read it. I have to do something else. We'll go out for dinner after this."

"Where are you going now, papa?" Kunifuyu asked, a little upset that his father wouldn't be reading to him.

Tezuka allowed a small, almost invisible smile cross his face before he schooled his features back to his usual poker face. "I'm going to help bathe your mom now, of course." With that said, he headed out of the room.

XXXXXXXXX

Ryoma held his young son's hand, highly aware that if he did not do so at the moment, the excited bundle of energy would just speed off like a mini rocket. He had to hide a smirk at seeing his son stare around him in wonder, amazed at everything he could set his eyes on. It was the boy's first time in a shopping complex, so it was understandable that to him, it was like going to a theme park.

The family spent the better part of the evening in the shopping centre, trying to get all their necessities purchased. Ryoma had to drag his son away from the sweets' section before he rotted his teeth off, while Tezuka had to drag Ryoma away from the Ponta section before he killed his kidneys.

There was a brief bout of childish bickering between Ryoma and his son, who wanted to go to the mini zoo located on the rooftop. Ryoma, however, felt that his son was way too young for this, and was worried that he might get eaten by the animals instead. In the end, Tezuka resolved it by bringing them both to the rooftop, though Kunifuyu was to be held in Ryoma's arms at all time.

"Can we come back here again, Ryo-mama?" Kunifuyu asked excitedly as they moved towards the exit. The family finally decided to call it a day and head on home.

"Maybe." Ryoma reached out, and Kunifuyu took his hand, swinging it childishly as he walked. They passed a display of pianos on sale, and Ryoma's steps halted momentarily. He peered inside the glass display, watching as one of the shop assistants started playing one of the songs as a demonstration.

"Ne…Kunimitsu. Let's buy a piano." Ryoma spoke up abruptly.

Tezuka halted as he turned to his spouse, frowning slightly. "A piano? Why all of a sudden…"

Ryoma's golden-hazel eyes gleamed slightly. "I want to send Kunifuyu for piano lessons. Momo will be sending all his children for piano lessons too."

Tezuka frowned even more. "Ryoma, why would you want to compete with Momoshiro with something like this? Kunifuyu doesn't need piano lessons. If anything, he needs karate lessons instead, like the one I once learnt."

That brought a scowl to Ryoma's face, as he crossed his arms. "Why would you want to let him do something which will get him injured? Piano lessons are so much safer!"

"Karate lessons can keep him healthy, and he can defend himself in the future. Besides, wouldn't he get himself injured once he starts tennis?"

"Tennis is a worthy cause. Karate isn't." Ryoma countered.

The couple ended up bickering all the way to the exit. Tezuka kept trying to lead Ryoma quickly away from the piano display, while Ryoma kept trying to divert him back to it.

In the end, both of them ran out of breath and ended up having to pause to catch it, while throwing each other stubborn stares. After a few minutes worth of a glaring contest, Tezuka eventually conceded. "Fine. He'll go for both."

"Hmph. I still think piano lessons will be better for him." Ryoma reached down to hold his son's hand……and his fingers closed around empty air.

The Tezuka couple looked down, only to find Kunifuyu missing.

Immediately, they burst into a flurry of movement as they ran about, trying to locate their young son. "Kunifuyu! Kunifuyu, where are you?" Ryoma called out, even as Tezuka started asking some fellow shoppers for information about their son.

After ten minutes of luckless searching, the couple met up again to discuss on what they could do. "Maybe we should go to the counter and have them announce it over the PA system?" Tezuka suggested sensibly.

Ryoma scowled. "Yadda. It's like we can't even take care of our own son. It's embarrassing to let everyone know that. We'll go searching for him back where we last saw him." He swallowed guiltily as he looked down at his hand. When did he let go of his son's hand? Why oh why did he let go?

Tezuka noticed the stubborn look his spouse had on and sighed. "Aa. We got careless, so we should take responsibility over it. Let's go."

XXX

"Fushuuuuu…"

The black-haired, red bandanna-wearing man stopped short at the sight of a young brunette child standing meekly in a corner, looking very much like a lost little chipmunk. The child looked around, trying to put up a brave front when he was obviously scared half to death.

He didn't know what made him approach the child. Maybe it was because the young boy really did look like a little animal. (His wife still wouldn't stop teasing him over his weakness for cute animals and little children), or maybe because the child had huge, golden-hazel eyes which were giving off a silent plea for help. Whatever it was, he soon found himself half-kneeling before the child, so that they were about the same height. (Well, not really, since he was still a head or two taller even when he was kneeling).

"Fushuuuu…are you lost, kid?" he asked.

The boy gave him a bratty stare, as he still tried to put on a stubborn face while holding a tennis ball in his hands firmly. "No…papa and mama are lost."

The man studied the child. For such a young brat, he sure had one heck of a frown. In fact, he looked familiar…so familiar…that the black haired man felt the sudden urge to run laps in the shopping complex, though he snuffed it down quickly.

"What's your father's name?" The man asked once he had finally stopped studying the child.

The child toyed around with the tennis ball. "Papa."

The man let out a hiss. That wasn't helpful at all… "What about your mother's name?"

"Ryo-mama." The child replied quickly, and a shiver ran down the man's spine, though he had no idea why.

The man gave a soft hiss. This was so not going to get him any clues. Holding out his hand, he decided to take the child along with him. "Come. Let's go look for your parents together."

The child shook his head. "Yadda. Papa said to not let guard down around strangers."

The man twitched. The brat looked up, golden-hazel eyes trained on him as he gave a chibi smirk. "Mama said it's because they're all mada mada."

Such an uncooperative brat. The man twitched as he made to leave. The young child gave a whimper behind him, and he turned around at the precise moment the boy made a scared little chipmunk expression. That pretty much made him head back to take the child by the hand. "Come. We'll look for your parents."

The child did not protest to that, to which the man was glad.

XXX

Location: In Front of the Piano Display (ground floor)

"Fuyu! Are you here?" Ryoma continued to search for any signs of his son. He didn't quite have the mood to buy a piano anymore. All he wanted was to have his son safely by his side again.

Tezuka was still asking around, but judging by all the shaking of heads, he didn't seem to be successful. He was just about to leave the area when one of the shop assistants came out and tugged on his sleeve.

"Anou…are you looking for a little boy with brown hair? About this tall?" She indicated with her hand.

Moments later, the Tezuka couple cornered her, causing her to be backed into one of the display racks.

"Where is he?" Both of them asked at the same time.

The shop assistant looked like she wished she had not opened her mouth in the first place, as she pointed towards one of the escalators. "A man took him and they…went that way." She had not finished when the two took off, racing there.

Location: First floor (Outside Toys R Us)

"Is this really where your parents went to?" The black haired man asked.

The boy didn't answer, as he continued leading the man by tugging on his pinky finger. The man simply followed quietly, keeping an eye out for anyone who might be looking for a lost child.

The boy eventually stopped in front of one of the shops and peered in through the glass. The man looked around, trying to seek for who the boy might be looking at. It took him a while to realize that the boy was not looking at someone, but _something_ instead. It seemed that the latest model of the Gundam series was too much for the boy to resist.

The toddler turned to him and, try as the man might, he accidentally locked eyes with him. Huge, golden-hazel eyes sparkled in his field of vision, throwing off whatever defenses he tried to come up with. He tried to move away, though the boy tightened his hold on his pinky. For someone so young, the kid sure had a good grip.

The boy continued to give him that quiet stare, and, giving in, he gave a hiss of resignation and walked into the shop to purchase that Gundam model before carrying the package out. The boy looked delighted, as he clung on tighter to the man's hand. The man was the one to carry the toy though. The boy was only a child, so it would be difficult for him to carry something like this.

"Now then, where are your parents?" He barely finished his sentences before he was dragged off again. Not for long though, for they made another pit stop…at yet another toy store.

Oh he was going to be so broke…

XXX

Location: First Floor (Outside Toys R Us)

"Have you seen this child?" Tezuka showed the salesperson the picture of Kunifuyu, which he kept in his wallet.

The woman leaned forward slightly before nodding. "Oh yes. A cute little boy, with some man with him."

The couple exchanged worried looks at that. Their young son really was taken by someone. Was he being kidnapped? "What kind of a man? What did he look like?"

The woman scratched a cheek thoughtfully. "Hmm…he had odd taste in clothing. I mean, no one would be wearing something like that on his head in a shopping mall…" That brought more worried glances from the two, whose mind immediately conjured images of someone in a mask, grabbing their young, defenseless son. "…but he's really generous though. He's a nice guy."

That was strange. A generous kidnapper? "Where did they head to?"

Location: Second Floor (At some pet shop)

By now, to keep a score count, the bandanna-wearing man had one Gundam model, one train model, one remote controlled aeroplane and for some strange reason, one toy racket in his arms.

He could barely keep the flush of colour from his cheeks as everyone stopped to stare, wondering if such a grown-up was actually some kind of closet otaku. The toddler couldn't even hold his hand anymore and instead just followed alongside him.

"Fushuuuuuu!" The man hissed in surprise as the boy ran off, heading inside the pet shop. He followed right behind, making sure that the boy didn't get himself even more lost than he already was.

The boy darted around, amazed at seeing all the animals. At some point, he tried to reach for the pretty fishies, though the bandanna wearing man hurriedly steered him away.

He allowed the boy to linger around the kittens and puppies section though, as the kid didn't seem to reach out for them, and only stared at them curiously. The black haired man watched as one of the staff took out a puppy and allowed the boy to pet it. He was glad to see the happy smile break out upon the child's face. At least the boy wasn't troubled to be lost anymore. Then again, he barely seemed troubled at all. While the boy was preoccupied, the bandanna wearing man took the opportunity to admire and blush over a batch of chipmunks. The real ones this time.

Another staff approached the boy. "Hey there, kid. We have other cuter animals. Follow me." He took Kunifuyu to yet another section. The bandanna wearing man could hardly keep up since he was too busy doing balancing acts with all the toys he was carrying.

He dropped everything in surprise, however, when the boy gave a scream. Rushing over, he found the boy cowering away from the man, who apparently thought it very funny to show the boy a tarantula. "Come on, you can pet it." He grinned at the look of fright on the boy's face.

"Yadda! The books say that is bad. Yadda!" The boy wailed tearfully. The man continued to hold it out to him, and he screamed again.

The bandanna-wearing man saw red, as he went over to seize the guy by the collar. "Can't you see you're frightening him? Haa? Do you want a fight?" He hissed sharply for effect. He tossed the tarantula back into its container and took the boy's hand. "Come on. We're getting out of here." He paused briefly to pick up his fallen purchases before storming out with the boy, who clung to him tightly.

XXX

Location: Second Floor (At some pet shop)

"It was horrible! That man was like a gangster! He had the scariest face, and the scariest eyes! He was making these strange hissing noises, and he had a young child with him. The boy looked so frightened!"

Tezuka gave Ryoma's hand a squeeze, for his spouse was looking distraught. So apparently a generous, gangster-looking kidnapper took their son away. The guy they were asking for information looked pretty stressed out too.

"He's very prone to violence. He choked me when I tried to show him a pet. Oh…how cruel." The man added almost dramatically.

Ryoma didn't say a word as he rushed out of the door, trying to look for his son. It wouldn't do to let his son remain in the presence of such a shady character. The sooner they found him, the better.

Location: Ground Floor (On a bench)

For the current record, the bandanna-wearing man now had a Gundam model, a train model, a remote controlled aeroplane, a toy racket, BLEACH's Ichigo and Ishida action figures, a water pistol and a whole bag of sweets which consisted of an assortment of candies, lollipops and flavoured bubblegum…oh, not forgetting a carton of milk. Strange that the kid wanted to buy the milk so much. It was probably to wash away the sweetness after eating the rest of the food items.

He was quite drained as he sat down heavily on the bench, wondering just how a simple trip to the shopping mall turned into some kind of a jumble sale rush. Really, just where was this kid's parents…he had been so preoccupied with chasing after the kid to make sure he didn't get lost again that he didn't even have the time to just head off to the counter to make a missing person's announcement.

Next to him, the brat was eating an ice cream, with his little feet kicking leisurely. He looked up at the man, golden-hazel eyes shining and his mouth covered with chocolate. "You're a nice person, habu jii-san."

The bandanna-wearing man had been in the process of drinking some water when he said that, and he choked, coughing violently for a while before he managed to recompose himself. "H-habu?"

The child nodded. "Fushuu! Fushuu!" He tried to imitate the man's way of breathing. After the child said that, he gave a little laugh and went back to eating his ice-cream.

Oh kami…he had been called a lot of nicknames in the past, mostly snake-related. Still…a habu…it looked like he was associated with yet a new species of snake.

The child finished his ice-cream and held the wrapping in his hand, lowering it briefly as he looked sad. "Papa and Mama are still lost…" he mumbled softly.

The poor chipmunk-like boy looked so upset that the man reached out to pet him on the head. Before he could do that though, the boy leapt off the bench, tossed the wrapper at the dustbin (but missed, so it fell to the floor next to the dustbin), then started running. "Let's look for them, habu jii-san."

"Koraa! Come back here! Fushuuuuuuu!" He bent briefly to pick the wrapper and throw it away (without dropping the rest of the items he was carrying), then chased after the boy.

XXX

Location: Third Floor

It seemed that no matter how many people they asked, no one had seen their son at all.

Ryoma was worried, making his scowl even worse than before. Tezuka's expression remained neutral, but even he was starting to have stress lines on his face. It's been almost an hour. The shopping mall really was bigger than they initially felt. To think they'd be running around like that, and still couldn't find their son even though some people might have seen him.

"I give up…Kunimitsu." Ryoma sank bonelessly onto one of the benches. Tezuka sat next to him and held his hand. "Enough is enough. Let's stop this. We'll stop searching for him…"

Location: Ground Floor (near the exit)

"Gotcha!" The man grabbed the boy, not caring that he dropped most of the items he was holding.

The child gave a squeal and tried to escape. A vein popped in the man's head. This brat was taking it as some kind of a game, when he was going through all that trouble trying to reunite the child with his parents. In fact, were the parents even looking for their missing son?

"Stop making such a racket, or I'm going to get angry." The man growled, losing his temper slightly. A few shoppers turned to give him a wary stare.

Right at that moment, the music playing overhead stopped abruptly. The PA system came on moments later. "To all our valued customers, a child has gone missing in the mall, and his parents are looking for him. The child has brown hair, hazel eyes and is about XXcm tall. He was last seen taken by a gangster-like man. If anyone has seen said child, please contact our counter immediately."

The bandanna-wearing man felt a chill run down his spine as all eyes turned to him and the child immediately. As a few of them approached him, he gave a nervous hiss.

"Fushuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

XXX

"Kunifuyu! We've finally found you!" Ryoma held out his arms, and his son made a running leap for him. Ryoma held the child and studied him to make sure he was all right.

"Ryo-mama! Habu jii-san is a nice person. He took me to look for you and papa when you got lost." Kunifuyu declared.

A look of realization passed over the Tezuka couple's face, as they turned to the man, who was being detained by some of the mall's security officers. He didn't look too battered up. He just looked irritated. It was a good thing he had such a scary face, and people didn't really dare to touch him. They noted the assortment of items he had bought and turned a disapproving stare to Kunifuyu, who ducked his head slightly, hiding his face against Ryoma's neck.

Tezuka gave a bow. "I apologize for the trouble my son must have brought to you. I'll see to it that he is punished later. Thank you for helping to keep our son safe."

"Fushuu…it was no problem." The man mumbled. He stared at Tezuka long and hard for a while. "Tezuka-senpai?"

At being addressed, Tezuka frowned, trying to recall if he knew the guy. After a while, recognition dawned on his face. "Kaidou."

XXX

Kaidou was finally released after a while, once the whole misunderstanding was cleared up.

The Tezuka couple invited him to Kawamura Sushi for supper, as thanks for helping them find their son, and as an apology for the trouble he had to go through for it.

He called his family over, and currently, a young boy who looked to be slightly older than Kunifuyu sat next to him, looking like a polite little Japanese boy with his hands on his lap. He stuck close to Kaidou, practically gluing himself to his side as he eyed all the strangers bashfully. Kaidou gave a hiss, and the little boy followed with a soft "fushuu", sounding like a baby snake.

Next to the boy, a dark-haired lady sat quietly. The Tezuka couple stared at her for a while, and then exchanged looks before turning back to Kaidou. They thought that she looked…older than her husband, but didn't think it was polite to comment on it.

"It's been a while, Tezuka-senpai." Kaidou spoke respectfully.

"Aa. You do not need to call me so formally. I'm not your senpai anymore." He watched as Kunifuyu tugged on chibi snake's hand, wanting him to join him in playing with the toys Kaidou bought. The mini snake looked up for permission, and Kaidou gave a nod to him. Happy, the child then went to join Kunifuyu.

"I've heard of you from Kaoru. You were his former captain. It's good to finally meet you. You have a very pretty wife." Kaidou's wife complimented.

Kaidou nodded. "You have a wife…" He sounded very amazed with that. The Tezuka couple was secretly amused, but they said nothing.

The door opened as more people walked in. "Yo, Echizen. Thank you for inviting us!" Momoshiro's happy greeting could be heard as his family, the Golden Pair, Fuji and Inui walked stepped inside the shop. Kawamura had made sure that it was reserved only for them.

Kaidou gave a loud hiss, recognizing Momoshiro immediately. Momoshiro blinked at him, then gave a yell and pointed. "Mamushi?!"

"What are you doing here, Momoshiro?" Kaidou stood up. Before long, it was like they had returned to their schooldays, as they grabbed each other by the collar. Kaidou's wife looked alarmed. She glanced at the rest of them for help, though they just shrugged.

"Don't worry. They've always been like that. There was never any actual bloodshed though." Ryoma said calmly. He couldn't resist calling Momoshiro over because he wanted to see if they'd still fight like schoolchildren. Apparently nothing changed even though they were full-grown adults now.

"Momoshiro. Kaidou. Sit down." Tezuka used his captain voice, and they both sat down at the table immediately, though they remained glaring at each other.

Strangely, while the two rivals renewed their rivalry, their children started playing together. Takumi made all the other children sit down, and then started reading to them, taking on the onii-chan role. Chibi snake gave a happy hiss, even as he sat between the Momoshiro twins. Nearby, the children of the two best friends, on the other hand, were engaged in a chibi fistfight. Tsugumi was winning though, since Kunifuyu could not match up to her strength.

As Kunifuyu started sniffling, Ryoma gave a sigh and went to carry him. The rest shook their heads at the scene. The rivals' children were good buddies. The best friends' children were rivals. Their DNA must have gone very wrong somewhere…

Kaidou gave Kunifuyu a sweet to cheer him up, and the child looked up with his golden-hazel gaze. "Thank you, habu jii-san."

Momoshiro burst into laughter at that, even as Kaidou's ears turned pink. "Oi, Kunifuyu. He's not a habu. He's a mamushi."

"Mamushi…jii-san?" Kunifuyu cocked his head to one side thoughtfully. Kaidou seized Momoshiro by the collar again. "Don't go teaching him all the wrong things, Momoshiro!"

"Do you want a fight? Let's bring this outside!" Momoshiro growled.

"Momoshiro, Kaidou. You're two are adults now. Behave like one!" Tezuka commanded. The children halted whatever they were doing to stare at the two adults briefly. Kunifuyu looked like he wanted to follow suit and start another squabble with Tsugumi, but Ryoma kept a firm hold around his waist, preventing him from running off.

Kaidou sat down again with a hiss. He looked around. "……Is Echizen not here yet?"

That made everyone blink. "Echizen? He was here all the time." Oishi spoke up.

"Eh?" Kaidou scanned the room again. His gaze came to rest upon Tezuka's smirking 'wife'.

"Kaidou-senpai. Mada mada dane." Ryoma stated, not bothering to hide the amusement in his voice.

Kaidou gave a shocked hiss, while Momoshiro laughed openly. Ryoma excused himself and left the table briefly before returning, minus the makeup and wig.

"Baka mamushi! You didn't even recognize him! Ahahahaha!" Momoshiro gloated.

"I thought it was pretty obvious. After all, I wouldn't let Kunimitsu marry anyone else, would I?" He turned his smirk to his husband, who remained expressionless…except for that very, very faint flush.

Kaidou's wife tried not to look too surprised. "Oh…you're a male…" She too turned a little pink like her husband. Kaidou gave a shudder. He had known their relationship for years, but he still had some trouble getting used to it. After all, he was still quite homophobic. Momoshiro probably was too, but him being Echizen's best friend probably made it easier to digest the fact of the Tezuka couple's relationship.

Kaidou studied Kunifuyu. It was obvious that the boy was Tezuka's son, but…who was the mother? He briefly entertained the idea of the Tezuka couple getting a surrogate mother, then dismissed the idea not too long later. Ryoma wouldn't like the idea of their child having a surrogate mother. Then again…Tezuka wouldn't cheat on his 'wife'. It was about as likely to happen as Tezuka bleaching his hair bright pink and running around in a tutu. The only logical conclusion he could think of was adoption, but the kid sure looked a lot like Tezuka…

"It's a long story, Kaidou-senpai. I think you have had enough shock for today, so I'll leave it to Inui-senpai to fill you in on everything after this." Ryoma spoke tiredly. He sure didn't want to give the whole birds and bees explanation, or at least the golden question of where did Kunifuyu come from.

At Inui's name, Kaidou gulped, while the data master's glasses gleamed. "Oh…I will fill you in on the details indeed, Kaidou-kun. Every single bit of it."

Oishi patted Kaidou on the shoulder pacifyingly. "Maa maa. Don't scare him. It's such a rare chance to finally be able to meet you again. We're so sorry for losing contact with you after high school."

Kaidou gave his usual hiss before shaking his head. "It's nothing. My family moved to a different district, and coincidentally my mobile was stolen shortly after the move, and I…didn't memorize your numbers." He shifted embarrassedly.

Kikumaru bounced over to Kaidou's side and glomped him. "Hoi hoi! I get to see Kaidou almost every day." He chirped happily. Pleased with the bomb he dropped, the redhead continued on. "Kaidou works as a trainer for the same fitness centre I'm working in. In fact, he was there before I was. Isn't that right, Kaidou-senpai?" he grinned.

Ryoma raised an eyebrow at the interesting turn of events, even as Kaidou gave a soft hiss. "Please don't call me that, Eiji-san. You may drop the formality."

"Why didn't you mention anything about this, Eiji?" Oishi was the first to ask the question on everyone's mind.

Kikumaru merely shrugged. "You never asked." He grinned.

A moment's pause passed as Kaidou studied his old friends, seeing what changes came to them. Most of them weren't single, and a few married. He wasn't surprised with Momoshiro and Ann, considering how Momoshiro was fawning over her since their schooldays. The Golden Pair were not single. Tezuka and Echizen had a very stable relationship back then, and it looked like they managed to keep that going for years. Kawamura was married, to Ryusaki's granddaughter. Fuji was still single, but considering he was currently studying for his PhD, he probably didn't want the distraction. Only Inui remained the lone wolf of the pack, by the looks of it. He wondered if there was anyone out there with enough guts to date the data master.

"Well, Kaidou. How have you been these few years? What is your wife and son's name?" Oishi was the first one to ask.

Kaidou had to give himself an inward smack. He had been so surprised at seeing Tezuka with a family that he completely forgot his basic manners. He stood up. "Forgive my rudeness for not doing the introductions sooner. Fushuu…minna, I'd like to introduce you to my wife, Asuka, and our son, Kaede. He turns five this year."

Ann smiled. "My…he's our Takaya's age. Takumi is seven, in his first year of elementary school now. Tsugumi is Echizen's son's age – 3. The twins are slightly over a year old. This one here is Touru, and the other is Touno."

Chibi snake looked up at his name called. He blinked at all the eyes turned to his direction, gave a soft, shy hiss and went back to listening to Takumi's storytelling.

"He's a lot like you." Fuji smiled. He turned that smile to Kaidou's wife. "Well? How did you two meet?" He asked curiously.

Kaidou began to fidget, while his wife gave a light-hearted laugh. "We were from the same university. In fact, back then, I really didn't think I'd actually marry him. I like older men, you see, and Kaoru…well…he was in his first year when I was in my third. Still, it's hard not to notice the cute, polite little kouhai tagging around asking for help with homework. It all started from there, I guess."

Ryoma hid a smirk. Ah…he guessed right when he thought that Kaidou's wife looked older than him. The bandanna wearing man had a preference for older women after all. He didn't make any snarky comments, knowing that it wasn't polite to do so. Besides, his husband would grill him if he did.

Kawamura served the sushi, then joined them in their chat. Kaidou was the one doing most of the talking, since he was the one missing in action, while the rest of them had seen each other on a fair number of occasions. Sakuno held little Sakura, who made happy 'baby talk' with the other toddlers. The twins were able to click with her, since they were closest to her age, but she seemed to like Kunifuyu a lot for some reason. Maybe his chibi fight with Tsugumi might have amused her.

As much as they'd like to chat on more, time did not permit it, since most of them had to wake early for work the next day. Also, all the children had curfews. Takumi ended up with a lapful of Takaya and Kaede, who fell asleep halfway during storytelling time. Kunifuyu yawned in Ryoma's arms, even as he rested his head against Ryoma's shoulder, blinking sleepily as Ryoma rocked him. Tsugumi did the same thing in Ann's arms. The twins were strangely quite awake, as they toddled around the place, with Sakura joining them.

The adults whipped out their mobile phones or pocket notebooks as they held them at ready. "Give us your contact number, Kaidou. If we have anything on, we'll be sure to call you up."

"Hai. Do visit us the next time. It will be our treat for dinner." Asuka smiled.

Contact numbers and e-mail addresses were exchanged, and just before Kaidou could lead his family out of Kawamura Sushi, Inui stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Hold one moment, Kaidou-kun. I did promise to give you details after all. Ufufufufufu!"

The others left the shop quickly, just in time to hear an eruption of horrified hissing, as well as the thump of Kaidou's wife fainting from information overload.

Ryoma turned to throw a glance and a smirk in that direction. He sure was glad that he didn't have to repeat that all over. Poor Kaidou though. Inui was merciless with elaborations.

To be continued…

A/N: Finally…this chapter has ended. The line I repeated most during the whole time was "It's (the chapter) not ending…" XD

Luckily I didn't stick stubbornly to my initial plot, or it's going to take me a year to finish this. :p

I hope I don't get the twins confused. Touru is older, Touno is younger. Touru wears green, Touno wears blue. (repeats 20 times) XD

I couldn't resist Kaidou's wife's name. It's perfume, while 'Kaoru' means fragrance. XD

No amount of apologies can make up for the delay of the chapter this round. I can't even guarantee the time for the next update. Urgh…I need to grade assignments. ::Headdesk:: (is lazy to start on them)

If I made any mistakes please point them out. Will correct them.

**Please Read and Review. No Flames Please.**

-Gwyn


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of its chars. Just my yummy noodles I'm currently eating.**

**Warning: Yaoi fanfiction. Semi AU. Slight genderswitch. MPREG. May contain spoilers for New Prince of Tennis. Also, certain…ah…ahem…hints in this chapter. Nothing too graphic though.**

**Pairings: Tezuka X Echizen, Sanada X Yukimura, Momoshiro X Ann**

Oh kami…I really should be shot this time…nearly a year…how have I gotten this old… (weeps)

Anyway, a big thank you to all reviewers, although this round I can't actually give individual review replies because I still have to key in coursework marks right after this. Thank you all for your patience.

Before I head on to the fic, a bit of (a very belated) announcement.

A pal of mine who went to an anime convention would like to get in touch with a girl she struck a conversation with that day. My pal's the girl from the ACen PoT panel. If you happen to be the girl from the Anime Central fan panel (who had to run off right afterward in the middle of a conversation), SilverCyanide (formerly KiriharaAkaya) would like to get in touch. Drop her a PM as soon as you can.

Anyway, to the story then…

**Trials of Life**

By: Gwynhafra

Chapter 14

Tezuka sat leisurely on the couch one fine day as he relished in his cup of cool mint tea, while browsing through his papers unhurriedly. It was such a wonderful day, such a rare chance to be off from work. Not that he did not like his job, but it was good to spend time with his family once in a while.

Ryoma bustled about, dealing with the housework. His hair was tied back into a ponytail so that he could deal with the dusting of the shelves without having to brush his hair back behind his ears. A few stray strands escaped though, framing his face slightly. To Tezuka's secret delight, Ryoma was wearing an apron. It was a highly unattractive apron, one with a shameless splatter of all the colours available on earth, colours which clashed so bad, it was a wonder none of their eyes bled from the sight yet. Nonetheless, it was an apron, and Tezuka liked seeing Ryoma in one (because Ryoma would usually be caught dead before he put one on).

Not that Ryoma had a sudden housewife fashion fetish. It was just one of their son's artwork from preschool. Kunifuyu had to do a group project with his classmates once, and five of them coloured an apron. This mutated rainbow was the brainchild of the innocent little minds, and Kunifuyu was the one to take their project back by the end of the day. He passed it over to Ryoma, looking so hopeful that as stubborn as Ryoma was, he was defeated by those childish golden hazel eyes. Ryoma had put it on, and somehow even managed to get quite attached to it.

Ryoma was done with dusting the shelves, and, throwing a look at the clock, decided that he could do the rest of the housework later as he took off the apron before heading inside to put on his disguise. After some time, he came out again.

"Kunimitsu, I'm going to fetch Fuyu from school. Will be back soon." Ryoma told him, even as he headed out the door.

"Aa. Let's go for lunch later." Tezuka called out after him.

Ryoma had walked out of the house, but he poked his head back in at that. "I've made lunch. We'll be eating at home."

After Ryoma left, Tezuka resumed reading his papers. He loved being able to do things at his own pace once in a while. He was getting so used to rush hours and urgent calls that it felt almost foreign to be as relaxed as he was now. Now he had so much free time that he didn't know what to really do with it. Ah well. Any moment now Ryoma would walk into the house with their cute young son chattering happily about what he had learnt. Tezuka could greet them both, and they could start on lunch.

Tezuka's phone rang, making him hide a sigh. He was receiving urgent calls even on his off-day? Life was tough as a surgeon. Fishing his phone out of his pocket, he set aside his papers and placed the receiver to his ear. "Moshi moshi? Tezuka Kunimitsu speaking."

"_Kunimitsu, dear."_ He certainly wasn't expecting the call to be from Ryoma. Instantly alert, he sat up straight in the couch, ready to bolt out of the door in case it was any kind of unpleasant news.

The news didn't seem unpleasant though. _"Apparently it's Fuyu's parent-teacher day here. We're about one of the last ones to arrive. Fuyu must have forgotten to tell us about it. Do you want to come over? It's fine even if you don't. I can handle this on my own."_

"I'll be there shortly." Tezuka replied, ending the call. He got dressed in something more fitting for the occasion before heading out.

Kunifuyu's pre-school was within walking distance from the house. He reached the place in about ten minutes, and the minute he entered the door, his young son threw himself at his legs, hugging on to him happily. Ryoma gave him his usual smirk, while Kunifuyu's class teacher gave them a friendly smile.

"Tezuka-san? I'm Ayo, your son's form teacher. Please take a seat." She spoke as she pulled up another chair before her table. The Tezuka couple sat before her. Kunifuyu bounced onto Ryoma's lap before settling there. Despite being four, and despite Ryoma's numerous chidings that he was way too old to be sitting on his lap, Kunifuyu happily remained there, leaning back so that he could rest against Ryoma's chest. Despite Ryoma always saying that he didn't want Fuyu to sit on his lap, the black-green haired man would put his arms around his son anyway. Really Mama's boy.

Tezuka fought to keep his poker face on as that thought crossed his mind. He turned back to the teacher and, after he was done with the greetings, looked as she took out a book. "Did my son cause any mischief?"

The teacher gave a laugh at that. "Oh no. Not at all. Your son is a quiet, intelligent little boy. He's very obedient, and he's cooperative when he has to work with the other students. I'll just show you his report card here." She looked through a tiny pile left on her desk, probably belonging to other students whose parents were not there yet, and took one out. She flipped it open and placed it before the Tezuka couple, who studied it.

"As you can see, his scores are above average. He doesn't talk much, but when he does, he always makes very intelligent speeches for his age." The teacher smiled. Tezuka remained expressionless, save for the gleam of pride in his eyes. His son looked up at him, and he gave an approving nod in return.

Ryoma didn't have much reaction to Kunifuyu's performance, even as he continued to hold his son in his arms. "Heh. Mada mada sune. Then again, he's our son, so we can expect this." He smirked when his son beamed happily up at him.

Once the Tezuka couple was done reading through the report card, Tezuka signed it to indicate that he had read through it and returned it to the teacher. The teacher placed the report card onto the pile of read ones, and she placed her hands onto the table demurely, giving the couple her full attention once more. "Your son is very intelligent. That being said, he seems to be terribly confused about something."

Tezuka frowned slightly at her words. Ryoma looked up from Kunifuyu to the teacher, then back down again at his son. His Fuyu didn't look like he was confused over anything. What could she be talking about?

She took out another folder, one which contained a lot of artwork, and set it on the table. Flipping through it quickly, she extracted one and placed it before the two. "This one here is drawn by your son, based on the theme "My Family."

Tezuka picked up the piece of art paper, while Ryoma leaned over slightly so that he could have a good look at it too. The former tennis pro had to stifle a groan of dismay at seeing Kunifuyu's terrible art. The paper was filled with a splatter of colour, and around the middle, Ryoma could barely make out 3 stick figures, each one with their names on it. "Papa, Fuyu, Ryo-mama." It seemed ordinary enough. His eyes widened slightly when he realized that Fuyu had drawn him with his shorter hair, his hair without his long wig. By how Tezuka's eyes were fixed on it, it seemed that his husband noticed it too. He chanced a glance at the teacher, but she didn't seem to have noticed anything amiss. She probably thought even that was part of Kunifuyu's poor drawing skills.

"They were asked to present what they have drawn, and well, your son…" The teacher sighed as she began to recall.

"_Class. Please take out the "My Family" artwork you did at home. Each of you will tell us about your family." _

_Ayo smiled at all the innocent, happy little faces as each student walked to the front and began to introduce their family enthusiastically. _

"_My family has papa, mama, Takumi onii-chan, Takaya onii-chan, me, and Toono and Tooru-chan. Toono and Tooru are bad little brothers. They like to pull my hair." The little Momoshiro girl was so honest that the teacher had to hold back a laugh. How cute, these little children. The little girl then pointed to other stick figures. "Ah, of course, there is Kippei ji-san, and papa's sisters ba-san and ba-san. I cannot remember their names. I call them ba-san1 and ba-san2. Also, there is Tezuka ji-san and Echizen ba-san. They are like my family so I draw them here." She smiled as she displayed her paper, which was filled with less colours and more stick figures than any of the other children seated there._

_The teacher clapped, leading the other pre-school children to do the same as she patted Tsugumi on the head. "Well done. You may return to your seat now." She did not comment on Kunifuyu's absence from the picture, knowing that for some reason, these two children were playmates as well as bitter rivals. What could possibly prompt such rivalry between two people so young?_

_Kunifuyu was the next one to present his. He displayed his piece of artwork and turned a solemn face to his classmates. "This is my family, papa, Fuyu and Ryo-mama. Papa is a doctor. He saves people's lives. He is a very loving papa. Mama plays tennis. He helps to clean the house He also helps to cook, but his food is yucky. He also helps to bathe papa."_

_The teacher really couldn't see how a tennis player could suddenly end up sounding like a housewife. Also, what was with 'bathing papa'?_

"_That's…very nice, Tezuka-kun. Just one thing. Your mama is a 'she'. You shouldn't use 'he'." She patted him on the head and ushered him back to his seat._

_The child pinned her with a solemn stare which made him look much older than his four years of age. "No. Ryo-mama is a 'he'" He said stubbornly._

_The teacher gave a laugh. Poor innocent child. He did not know what he was implying by saying that. She patted him on the head again. "Listen, Tezuka-kun. Your mama's a woman, so your mama is a 'she'." She tried to explain patiently._

_Kunifuyu shook his head even more. "No! My mama's a man, so he's a 'he'. My mama is a man like papa."_

Tezuka's face was unreadable once the teacher finished narrating everything. Ryoma seemed to have developed some kind of funny twitch, as he didn't know whether to laugh or cry at his son's blatant honesty. Kunifuyu looked at up them expectantly, waiting for them to praise him for being such a nice, good, honest boy. Papa always taught him to tell the truth after all.

"Yes, my son is confused. My apologies. I will correct him afterwards." Tezuka spoke up again, giving a bow.

Ayo gave a wave. "It's fine. It will be terrible if he goes around saying that his mother is a man, and that his papa and mama are both men. It'll be so terrible, especially when his mommy is such a pretty lady here."

Ryoma gave a weak smile in reply, trying to make it look like he agreed full-heartedly with what the teacher said. Once that was done, the Tezuka couple excused themselves and took their son home.

XXX

"Fuyu, set the table like how I taught you. We'll be having lunch at home." Ryoma instructed the minute they entered the house. The brunette child gave an affirmative chirp and ran off to do what his mother told him to. Ryoma took off his disguise and went to change into something more masculine. Also, he needed to wash the makeup off his face. All those girly powder was making his skin uncomfortable.

"Are you all right?" Tezuka asked, looking concerned as Ryoma sighed again.

Ryoma chuckled and leaned back against his husband's chest. "Yeah. I'm just feeling a little worn out from trying to sound and act like a female throughout the whole visit." He reached up and toyed with Tezuka's hair. "It seems that our nightmares are about to begin. How are we going to tell him that our family's not that normal, and that he can't go around telling others that he has two daddies?"

"I'll talk to him." Tezuka promised. They could not dance around the topic forever anyway. Sooner or later their son would grow up, and sooner or later, they'd have to reveal a little of their family secret.

There was nothing wrong with their family, actually. Or at least it felt that way to Tezuka. Granted, his 'wife' was of a gender out of the norm, but still, he had a stable job, a 'wife', a son, and a stable home. Wasn't that what a perfectly ordinary family called for?

Ryoma went to wash up quickly and put on a shirt and a pair of shorts before heading to the kitchen, intending to check on whether his dishes were ready. He was just rearranging the beans on one of the plates when Kunifuyu padded into the kitchen. "Kaa-san. I'm hungry." Kunifuyu complained, even as he tugged on Ryoma's apron after he returned from setting the table.

At hearing what his son called him, Ryoma nearly dropped the fork he was holding in surprise. "K-Kaa-san? Fuyu, when did you learn that? You're supposed to call me tou-san."

Kunifuyu shook his head, even as he put on his stubborn face. "Yadda! Papa is tou-san. Ryo-mama is kaa-san. We learnt that today!"

Ryoma knew that if he started arguing with his son, by the time they were done, they could just skip lunch and dinner, and then proceed on to supper right away. He'd deal with this later.

"Come on. Don't cling to me like that…it's hard to walk." Ryoma frowned down at his son, who smirked cheekily and clung to his leg tighter. Silly, affectionate little brat. Ryoma turned away with a slight smile, though Kunifuyu wasn't able to see that, of course.

"Kunimitsu. Lunch is ready." Ryoma called out as he set the dishes down. His son ran out to the living room and literally dragged Tezuka out of the couch and over to the kitchen table.

Ryoma smiled to himself as he watched Tezuka eat. Having been with his beloved Kunimitsu for so long, and after starting a family with him, Ryoma had long realized that he wished to lessen the burden for his husband, to keep the household peaceful and livable while Tezuka worked so hard for them.

So far, he learnt to do all the housework (having lived so many years without lifting a finger too) and had no complaints for them just so that his husband had a cosy home to return to after a day's work. Initially, he had thought that housework was troublesome, but once he had gotten used to it, it wasn't so bad after all. He'd like to think that he had mastered the art of housework, and gave himself a pat on the back for that.

However, there was one chore he had not quite mastered- cooking. Tezuka always ate his cooking without complaint, so Ryoma would like to think that he was pretty good at it. Sadly, his honest little son decided to bring reality crashing back down on him.

"I don't want to eat anymore." Kunifuyu spoke up, setting his chopsticks down after just a bite and pushing his plate away from him.

Ryoma was in the midst of giving Tezuka seconds, and he frowned at his young son even as he refilled his husband's plate.

"Finish your lunch, Fuyu." He instructed as he settled back into his own seat once he was done giving his husband seconds.

His son turned to him with a slight frown. "It tastes bad."

"It does not! Now finish your food." Ryoma retorted, affronted that his cooking skills were insulted.

His son, having inherited his stubbornness, shook his head and pushed his plate further from him. "It does too. You haven't taken a bite of yours yet."

Ryoma twitched. Wordlessly, he took his chopsticks and picked up a piece of fish from his plate before stuffing it into his mouth gracelessly, as he was determined to prove his son wrong. However, no sooner had he began to chew on it, his expression changed slightly as a look of disgust flitted across his face quickly. It was like chewing on a piece of wood, and he seemed to have read the cooking instructions wrong as the marinade didn't taste any better.

His son gave a chibi Ryoma-smirk. "See?" He sounded far too pleased for Ryoma's liking.

Ryoma managed to force himself to swallow. He threw a side-glance at his husband, who was eating his food without complaint and without any change to his expression (then again, that was probably because it was in his nature). Tezuka had been eating his cooking ever since they started dating, so how was his husband able to tolerate his cooking for so long? In fact, he even seemed to like it.

He turned back to his son. "There. I've eaten one. Now finish your food."

"Yadda!" Kunifuyu protested immediately.

"Don't be picky with food. Eat what you like least first, then move on to those you like more. It's not good to waste." Tezuka finally spoke up.

Kunifuyu pouted a little. He poked at his food and made a brave attempt to eat it. He gave up eventually though. "Gochisousama," he mumbled.

Ryoma decided that he didn't want to force his son to eat anymore if he didn't want to. That being said…he didn't want _that_ much food to remain on his son's plate. "You have not eaten your beans," he pointed out.

Kunifuyu gave a bratty stare. "You haven't either."

Both mother and son began bickering. Tezuka had already finished his lunch, and was now watching the two argue, their words flying back and forth like a ball in a tennis match.

"I have two children in the house instead of one," he sighed, massaging his head.

"Did you say something, Kunimitsu?" Ryoma's voice was dangerous.

"Not at all, dear," his husband replied lightly. The older brunette then turned to his son. "Finish the beans, Kunifuyu. After that you can have some pudding."

The young boy's eyes shone at the mention of the treat. "Pudding!" At least with the thought of an impending reward, Kunifuyu determinedly finished the beans from his plate. After that, he hopped off his chair and went to wash his plate like a good little boy.

With the two adults alone, Tezuka approached his spouse. "You shouldn't be choosy either, Ryoma," he chided lightly.

"Yadda. I don't like beans." Ryoma only cooked it because the cookbook instructed to do so.

Tezuka sighed and took the beans from Ryoma's plate before popping it into his mouth. Ryoma was happy to have his husband finish his food for him.

To his surprise, the next moment Tezuka had covered Ryoma's lips with his own. The kiss overwhelmed the younger male for a while, and it took a while for Ryoma's mind to return from happy la-la land before he realized that his evil husband had force-fed him the beans by mouth.

Tezuka broke the kiss, a small smile playing on his lips. "There. You ate it anyway."

Ryoma gave him an 'I'll-get-back-at-you-for-this' glare before pulling his husband's head down for another kiss.

Oh yes, their family was perfectly normal, and married life was bliss.

XXXXXXXXX

"He called me kaa-san…he doesn't call me Ryo-mama anymore." Ryoma sighed, lying back and propping his head against the pillow.

Tezuka was a little amused at how unhappy Ryoma sounded. Back then, he fought tooth and nail to keep their son from calling him that, and now he was actually missing his nickname?

"Kunifuyu is growing up so fast." Tezuka commented.

"Mm…" Ryoma agreed. "It feels like just yesterday he was still a baby. I can still carry him now, but he's getting a little heavier."

Ryoma's topics nowadays were still very much centred on their young son. Tezuka could barely remember when was the last time he brought up the topic of 'tennis'. He supposed all mothers were like that. After having children, their babies become the centre of their world. Having a son gave them very little time to themselves, and moments of privacy were becoming a rarity. Still, even when they were alone like this, Ryoma would somehow bring up the topic of their son.

Tezuka didn't dislike it, actually, though he wished Ryoma would bring up other topics too. He was starting to miss topics on tennis instead, Ryoma favourite before he gave birth to Kunifuyu.

"Where is Kunifuyu?" Tezuka wondered aloud.

Ryoma was still undressing for bed, and he turned, still half-dressed, at the question. "I put him to bed earlier. He's probably sleeping. Why?"

"No particular reason." Tezuka replied, his eyes taking in his spouse's form.

Ryoma caught his gaze. Having been married to Tezuka for a while now, he had long learnt to read his untalkative husband's subtle gestures and body language. Chuckling, he deliberately remained half-dressed as he walked over to their bed and sat on it.

"Kunimitsu." He only spoke his husband's name, but the meaning behind it caused Tezuka's eyes to gleam.

Tezuka removed his glasses, placed them on the bedside table, and went to his spouse.

XXX

A moan escaped Ryoma's lips as Tezuka continued to kiss him. They hadn't had much time to themselves like this, what with their busy schedules and their duties as parents. Their intimate moments too were exceedingly rare, especially when Kunifuyu was younger and needed their full attention. It was a no wonder his poor husband was getting so frustrated.

The black-green haired man wrapped his arms around Tezuka's neck, holding on tightly as the brunette continued on with the slow exploration of his body. It was a while since they were last intimate, and Ryoma missed this. Ah well, he'd just enjoy the experience. He deserved a treat after a whole day of housework.

"Kunimitsu...shouldn't you use…" he was cut off as Tezuka kissed him again. When Tezuka moved to nibble on the side of his neck, Ryoma found his voice again, even if he could barely speak. "What if I…ah…become pregnant again?"

"I wouldn't mind." It was not fair that Tezuka still seemed so controlled in a situation like this (even if he was the master of control). He continued to drive his spouse crazy with his kisses and feather-light touches, while he himself still looked so collected. "Kunifuyu's going to be five in a few more months. I'm sure he wouldn't mind a little brother or sister."

"But I don't want another child!" Ryoma tried to protest, though it came out half-hearted, since he was preoccupied with the feeling of Tezuka's hands all over him. Surgeons and their evil fingers, to be so careful, so gentle, and so _talented_. Being a surgeon, Tezuka should know the human body very well, as he was being so generous to demonstrate currently.

Ryoma decided he'd give Tezuka a piece of his mind later. For now, he didn't feel like talking as the make out session went on. As he pulled his husband down for a deeper kiss, he thought he could vaguely hear the soft pounding of footsteps down the hall, heading towards their bedroom.

A sudden thought struck his haze filled mind, and he pulled away from the kiss. "Kunimitsu?"

Tezuka's only response was a nip below his collarbone.

The footsteps were approaching fast, and Ryoma struggled to use whatever was left of his rational mind to sleep. "Kuni- ngh…did you…lock the door?" he asked breathlessly.

Tezuka stiffened, and Ryoma got his answer. That brought his head back to earth in an instant. With his inborn reflexes, he seized a blanket and threw it over both of them, just as the door burst open, and a small, brown-haired bundle of energy flew into the room before jumping onto the bed.

"Kaa-san, I can't sleep!" Kunifuyu complained even as he landed on Tezuka, who gave a soft grunt of pain under the blankets.

Ryoma tried to make it look like he just woke up, as he gave a rather convincing yawn and rubbed his eyes. "Fuyu? What are you doing out of bed?" He was glad his voice sounded normal, and gave himself an inward pat on the back for his acting skills. It was so not easy being a parent.

"I had a bad dream." Kunifuyu informed unhappily. He looked around, noticing Tezuka's absence. "Where is otou-san?"

"Sleeping." Was Ryoma's quick reply. Tezuka was completely hidden under the blankets, and Ryoma knew he was feigning sleep, for he remained as still as possible.

Kunifuyu stared at the blankets. "Otou-san is sleeping on kaa-san?" He asked innocently.

"Well…he was having trouble sleeping so he needed me as a pillow." Ryoma fought to keep his face straight as he spoke. He thought he heard his husband muffle an embarrassed groan against his chest.

His son's eyes lit up. "I want to sleep here too!"

"No." Ryoma cut in quickly. Seeing his son's face fall, Ryoma quickly elaborated before his son could put on his stubborn face. "Your tou-san is tired, so do not disturb his sleep. Go back to your room first. I'll go over to read you a story."

Kunifuyu thought of it a while. "Okay." He relented. He scrambled off the bed and was out the door as swiftly as he had entered.

Ryoma gave a chuckle. "At least he's still at the obedient age." He stroked Tezuka's hair before placing a chaste kiss on his forehead. "Looks like this will have to wait till later."

"We've gotten careless." Tezuka seemed a little disappointed as he rolled off his spouse and watched him crawl out of bed before putting something on. Ryoma padded out of the room, though he stopped at the door and gave Tezuka a smirk.

"Don't fall asleep before I return, Kunimitsu." With that, he left to tend to his son.

Tezuka missed having Ryoma all to himself even as he was left all alone in their room. Now, another male was taking his spouse's attention away. Ah well, it was not easy being a parent.

XXXXXXXXX

Ryoma could no longer remember when he felt this excited in his life…well…not counting the time he married Tezuka, or when he had Kunifuyu. This feeling he had at the moment was rather nostalgic, even as he watched his husband lead their young son to Ryoma's old home.

When Tezuka placed Ryoma's old racquet into Kunifuyu's little hands, their son positively beamed with delight, and the smile on Ryoma's face became wider.

It was Kunifuyu's first real tennis lesson, and Tezuka was more than eager to be the one to teach their son the basics. Not just Kunifuyu though, but the Momoshiro children too. Ryoma trained the Momoshiro's without complaint, since he did impose upon their kindness a lot.

Ryoma sat with his father as the children ran around the courts, happily chasing after the tennis balls like overenthusiastic little puppies. Rinko served tea, which Ryoma sipped as he watched Tezuka correct their son's grip.

"Like father like son eh? That boy is going to be a little terror, considering who his parents are." Nanjirou beamed proudly. Ryoma couldn't help feeling a little miffed that his baka oyaji was this expressive when it came to his grandson, but wasn't as nice to his own son.

It brought back memories though, seeing how Kunifuyu was taught. Ryoma had always known that his husband would make a good tutor. Many years ago, when Ryoma was rehabilitating in Kyuushu, Tezuka did tutor a few young children. Ryoma remembered thinking that Tezuka would be good if he trained a child of his own. Who'd have thought such a wild fantasy could actually become a reality.

"Otou-san, I'm going to play with Takumi-nii and Takaya-nii." Kunifuyu called out even as he clutched Ryoma's old racquet to himself like a prize and zipped across the tennis courts.

"Aa. Yudan sezu ni ikkou." Tezuka advised before going to sit next to his spouse, who passed him a cup of tea. The two shared a smile at their child and his friends' happy laughter, reminding them of their own many years ago.

"We were once like this too. Learning tennis," Ryoma said even as he leaned against Tezuka.

"Aa." Tezuka agreed. Unlike Ryoma, the brunette did not receive training from an early age, and instead learnt to play tennis from a few friends when he was about five. His mother brought him out for a walk and after seeing a game of tennis from two other boys in the park, he became fast friends with them and joined in. Having at least gained the passion for tennis from hanging out with them, he then mastered the basics after entering elementary school, and even created his own skills by the time he reached junior high.

His son seemed to be following more of his footsteps than Ryoma's, or at least, Tezuka was glad that Ryoma wasn't forcing their son to play. Nothing beat gaining a passion of tennis from the fun of playing with friends. He watched as the adventurous little brats tried out a makeshift game of doubles, while discussing in childish chatter over their own homemade rules.

It didn't last long though. Takumi didn't seem to have either Momoshiro's or Ann's talent at tennis. He eventually gave up and retreated to his regular spot under the tree with a book in his hands and his twin baby brothers on his lap. That left only Kunifuyu, Tsugumi and Takaya on the courts. To Ryoma's utter horror, Kunifuyu was completely flattened by both Takaya and Tsugumi. His little son didn't seem to have inherited either his or Kunimitsu's talent, or if he did, he sure wasn't showing it.

"Kunifuyu! That's not how your otou-san taught you to serve!" Ryoma called out, looking a little red-faced at Momoshiro's shameless bark of laughter. A few times, Tezuka had to pat his spouse's hand discreetly to get him to calm down.

Tsugumi seemed to have inherited Momoshiro's strength, that was for sure. Kunifuyu was beaten flat for the seventh time in a row, and when he tried to retrieve a shot, he ended up falling and scraping his knee. Ryoma felt a vein pop as he went inside, seemingly not caring that his son was crying and holding out a hand to him, wanting to be picked up.

Tezuka was the one to go to Kunifuyu, even as he helped his son up and brushed the dirt off his face. "Kunifuyu. When you fall, stand up again. Don't let your guard down. Also, boys don't cry, so dry your tears." He wiped his son's face and carried him in his arms.

Kunifuyu whimpered and stared in the direction Ryoma disappeared too. Lowering his eyes, he buried his face against his father's neck and sniffled. He had seen his mother angry before…quite a number of times, in fact, but this time…he had never seen his mother this scary…at least until today.

Tezuka too threw a wordless glance towards the house. He patted his son on his back and made him sit on a chair. Just as he was about to check on where Ryoma had gone off to, the black-green haired man reemerged from inside one of the rooms with some cotton wool and iodine in his hands.

"Kaa-san?" Kunifuyu asked tentatively. Ryoma didn't say a word as he knelt in front of his son and began cleaning the boy's wounds before dabbing iodine on it. After that, he straightened up and went to put those items away without saying anything to his increasingly anxious son.

"Ryoma…" Tezuka placed a hand on his shoulder, an almost stern look coming into his eyes.

The black-green haired man halted. He turned to the brunette child, who was still staring at him with uncertain golden-hazel eyes. After another long pause, he reached out and placed a hand on his son's head.

"I do not hate you, Kunifuyu. Don't look so afraid of me. I admit I am disappointed, but I do not hate you. I'm a little angry…" At the look Tezuka gave him, Ryoma corrected quickly, "…or not. I'm not angry at all, so don't look so down. I'm sure these poor tennis skills of yours are just a phase you're going through." Another warning look from Tezuka, and Ryoma decided that he really shouldn't be talking when his mood was as bad as that. He went to put everything back, taking the chance to cool his head off while he was at it.

Momoshiro was happily congratulating his brats, even as he gave them both bear hugs. "Ne, Echizen. Don't you think my children are the best? I can't get any prouder of them." He gushed, choosing a very bad time to go into happy daddy mode.

"Shut up." Ryoma mumbled, allowing Kunifuyu to take his hand as he led him home. He had enough for that day anyway.

XXXXXXXXX

Ryoma gave up trying to get his son to play tennis. He never thought that he'd come across a time he'd be this disappointed…well…unless one included the time when he lost the Grand Slam to his father thanks to his pregnancy.

Kunifuyu wasn't exactly…bad, per se. He was better than a certain sportscaster who by now should have gazillion years of tennis experience. (Ryoma didn't bother to keep count, even though said guy repeated it live every time he came on). He just wasn't good. He wasn't Ryoma-good, and neither was he Tezuka-good. For now, Tezuka junior was just too mada mada dane.

"Heh. Now you know how I felt when I played against you, seinen." His baka oyaji's words did little to make him feel any better. The only one who still bothered to play tennis with Fuyu now was Tezuka. Ryoma wanted to, but when he did, he'd end up giving the boy a good thrashing, even if he intentionally played at his worst. Said boy would then end up depressed the whole day, which in turn would make Ryoma want to break things and throw tennis balls out of windows.

For a while, things became strained, ironically thanks to Ryoma's favourite sport, that was, until Tezuka put his foot down and made sure Ryoma didn't bring up any mention of Kunifuyu's not so good skills. Ryoma and Kunifuyu's interaction eventually returned to normal, just as long as there was no mention of tennis.

Ryoma tried to focus on Kunifuyu's academic achievement, like what any normal mother would do. If it was any consolation, his son was a studious child, thankfully inheriting that from his father and not from his mother. Ah well… his son didn't need to be good at everything. Ryoma was good enough for both of them anyway.

His son left pre-school and began his days in kindergarten. On the first day of school, the brunette child clung to Ryoma's legs, but from the second day onwards, it seemed that his son was bold enough to walk in on his own. Ryoma just needed to see him to the gate and wave at his son, who would then run inside the building, eager to start the day's lessons.

Ryoma wasn't too worried for his son. The child could take care of himself. If he was this eager to learn, he probably had good teachers too…whoever he or she was…

XXX

"Yukimura-sensei! I've finished colouring this!" Kunifuyu chirped happily, even as he waved his completed art in the air, trying to catch the blue-haired teacher's attention.

The teacher smiled at the child. He had barely taken a few steps towards Kunifuyu when yet another hand shot up into the air.

"Yukimura-sensei! My art is completed too!" This time the speaker was a black-haired girl, who threw a chibi glare at Kunifuyu, obviously not liking the idea of being outdone by the brunette boy.

The blue-haired teacher walked over to the two children, collecting their artwork before looking at them briefly. "Mm…very well done. They're lovely." He praised them with a gentle smile on his face. Both had drawn some kind of unidentified shapes, and topped it off with a splatter of colours. However, they were children, and to Yukimura, it was all part of their growing process.

"Why don't you two have your break now? Come back when you hear the clock chime twice," he told them gently.

The two gave a happy chirp of laughter and dashed off towards the dining area, where some of their friends were already enjoying some peanut butter sandwiches. Yukimura collected their artwork and colouring pencils before cleaning up the table. Before he could head in to check on the children, however, a black-haired man poked his head into the doorway.

"Seiichi. Is it your break time yet?" The man asked curiously, looking at the few children who were still busying themselves with their unfinished art.

Yukimura nodded lightly. "It's about time for their tea, so come on in, Genichirou."

When Sanada walked into the room, the children gave a chirp of greeting, having seen him around their Yukimura-sensei on a number of occasions. He crossed the room and headed over to Yukimura's side, noticing the smile on Yukimura's face as he picked up one of the children's drawings and studied it.

"Their creativity is wonderful, don't you think so, Genichirou?"

"Hn." Sanada agreed, though he was secretly unimpressed by how the children had mutilated the picture of a house. Ah well, as long as Yukimura was happy, he was fine with it too.

Yukimura seemed to know that he wasn't too interested in children's drawings and set it down before turning to the black-haired man, smiling. "You were in the area?"

"Aa. I happened to pass here on my way back from the supermarket's. You're going to head off soon right? I'll wait for you, and we can walk home together." Sanada told him.

Yukimura gave the man a warm smile, even as he reached out to touch his hand lightly.

To the little children, Sanada was just an onii-chan who dropped by to make their teacher happy. If only their innocent little minds knew better…

XXXXXX

Tezuka Kunikazu and Sanada Gen'emon sat facing each other, with a shougi board between them.

It was now Kunikazu's turn, and he furrowed his brows even as he concentrated, being careful not to give any loopholes to his old friend from his police days. Gen'emon was a formidable foe, and currently, their win-lose count tied at 105-105. He did not want to break that tie.

"I say, Tezuka. You're looking a little tired today. Are things going well with you?" His friend asked, concerned.

Kunikazu gave a sigh. "It's nothing, old friend." 'Just some family troubles.'

Gen'emon didn't want to pry, as he moved yet another piece on the board. "Ah well. I suppose it all comes as part of growing older. Speaking of which, I haven't seen your grandson in a while. Is he doing well?"

'He's happily hitched to a guy.' "Yes he is. He's a surgeon now." Kunikazu muttered, not wanting to hear that name. He still pined for his good, obedient brunette grandson. Curse that tennis player and his short shorts for seducing his grandson.

"That's good to hear." Gen'emon moved a piece, and right when it was Kunikazu's turn again, they heard someone entering the house. A black haired young man poked his head in.

"Great-grandfather, how are you? I'm checking to see if dad's here. I can't seem to find him anywhere." The man spoke up.

Gen'emon smiled and shook his head. "I'm afraid not. He's probably at your mom's side of the family?"

"Probably. Anyway, I bought some yakisoba on the way back. I'll put it on the table then."

"You're such a thoughtful child. Thank you. By the way, this is Tezuka Kunikazu, my good friend." Gen'emon introduced. Both Kunikazu and the man bowed. "and this is my great-grandson, Sanada Sasuke."

"Nice to finally meet you. Great-grandfather has been speaking about you a lot." The young man smiled.

"Has he?" Kunikazu bowed again as the young man excused himself and took his leave. Once he was out of sight, he turned to his old friend. "Your great grandson sure is polite. You must be proud of him."

"I am." There was unmistakable pride in Gen'emon's voice. "He turns 23 tomorrow."

"He's already that grown up?" Kunikazu couldn't help sounding surprised. His old friend was probably just around his age, but he already had a great-grandson who was at that age. Kunikazu's great grandson was at most…what, five this year?

"Hai. Ah…the only mistake my oldest son ever made was to have a child at 18. I have never been more ashamed of him in my entire life. It was a good thing he took responsibility and married the mother though, or I would have had him thrown out of this place. He's learnt from it though, and he raised a wonderful son, so I have no more complaints." Gen'emon moved another shougi piece as he spoke.

Kunikazu sighed. "Fellows from the younger generation nowadays…" Ah well, at least his family was not the only one with problems. Speaking of younger, that reminded him. "What about your other grandson…Sanada Genichirou, if I recall correctly. Is he married yet?"

Gen'emon's hand halted abruptly above one of the pieces. Had his friend's expression just darkened, or was that just Kunikazu's imagination?

"…He's married…" Wasn't that something to be happy with? Why did he sound like he was talking about his grandson's funeral instead? "His wife is very…ah…pretty…for a guy."

Kunikazu promptly choked on his tea. "Excuse me?"

Gen'emon flushed, looking embarrassed. "I really do not like talking about it, but since we're old friends, I guess I can tell you about it. My younger grandson, Genichirou…fell in love with a guy during his high school days. Heard they met in the tennis club. He told us about it after he graduated and started working. Said he wanted to marry the guy."

Ah yes. The bomb. Kunikazu could still remember what that was like when his Kunimitsu dropped it on him. What was with these cursed tennis clubs turning good little grandsons into happy not-so-straight people anyway?

"You allowed him to?" Kunikazu tried not to sound too shocked over it.

Gen'emon flinched minutely at how terrible Kunikazu made it sound. He scratched his face and looked uncomfortable. "Eh…young people these days. When they make up their minds, there is nothing you can do to stop them. I proposed a challenge to him, one which was supposed to be in my favour and not his. I told him that if he really wanted to take that man as his wife…"

"_You want me to fight against nii-sama?" Sanada asked incredulously. Nearby, Yukimura stood with his hands clasped; looking calm save for the uneasy glance he threw at Sanada's grandfather from time to time._

_Gen'emon threw a kendo sword over, and said item landed right before Sanada's feet. He remained unsmiling as he threw his younger grandson a serious stare. "I will only approve of your relationship with this…man…if you defeat your brother in a duel." _

_He was going to win this. He was pretty sure of it. If it were tennis, Genichirou would beat his brother flat, but if it were kendo…he had never won against his brother before. Not since he was a child. Not ever._

"_Gen…" The blue-haired young man whose gender was still debatable sounded concerned. Sanada remained expressionless for a while, and a heartbeat later, he bent down and picked up the sword. _

"_I understand. I accept the challenge, grandfather. If I win this, you will have no more reason to object to Seiichi and my relationship." _

"_That is if you win. If I win, you will break it off with him. I refuse to have a man as my own grandson's spouse." Gen'emon gave a nod, and Sanada's older brother stepped out from behind their parents._

"_You know, you really do not need to do this, Genichirou." Sanada's older brother spoke lightly. There was thinly veiled worry in his voice._

_Sanada's gaze remained steady. "I'm not afraid, nii-sama. I will win this."_

"_For your sake I hope so, little brother. I hope so." The older of the two siblings got into a defensive stance, while Sanada attacked._

_About ten minutes later, Sanada was defeated. Gen'emon could barely hide the smile on his face. This outcome was inevitable. Now, his grandson would have no choice but to…_

"_Onii-sama…please…let me try again." Sanada's voice was filled with stubborn determination._

"_Please stop, Genichirou. You still need more practice." Sanada's brother tried not to sound too worried. _

_Sanada stubbornly refused to back down, and Gen'emon watched him get beaten over and over again. The longer it dragged on, the more delighted Gen'emon was, since it would only serve to dampen Sanada's spirits. Sooner or later, he'd give up and see the error of his ways._

_The prolonged duel was making Sanada's brother frustrated, as he parried a blow again. "Why are you being so stubborn, Genichirou? Ojii-sama is strongly opposed to this. Otherwise he would not have arranged for you to fight against me. He trained us both personally, and he knows our weaknesses and strengths best. Give up, Genichirou."_

"_Did you give up too, nii-sama?" Sanada asked quietly. He threw his older brother a steady stare. "Did you give up to when you wanted to marry nee-sama, and everyone in the family was opposed to it because you were only 18"_

"_That's because she was already carrying Sasuke…" Sanada's older brother seemed to think it over. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Maa. I guess we're both alike in that way. Stubborn when it comes to pursuing our partners. Let me ask you this then. Can that man over there make you happy?" _

_Sanada threw a glance at Yukimura, who was watching him with his hands clasped tightly before him, almost as if in prayer. He turned back into his brother. "He can. He already does."_

_His brother gave a soft chuckle. "That is all I need to hear." Raising his voice, his pointed his kendo sword at his younger brother. "Genichirou, if you can get even one 'pon' from me, you can be with that guy. I'm done defending. I'll attack this time." _

"_What?" Sanada was a little taken aback by the change in his older brother's demeanor. Before he could even blink, his brother's eyes narrowed, and Sanada could almost sense his killing intent. In the next blink, Sanada's older brother charged, swinging his kendo sword so quickly that Sanada could barely keep up. He only managed to see the sword's path thanks to his many years of tennis, where he had to deal with speedy returns. He was reduced to defending from his brother's relentless attacks, while trying to look for an opening so that he could counterattack._

_After nearly five minutes, which to him felt like an eternity, he miraculously found one. At his brother's next swing, he ducked and aimed for a shot at his brother's head. _

_The sound of Sanada's wooden sword connecting with his older brother's headgear rang through the dojo. For a while, nobody moved. His brother broke everyone out of their staring as he burst out laughing._

"_Way to go, Genichirou. You did it." With that, he carried his kendo sword and walked away, humming._

_A semi-stunned Sanada walked back to Yukimura, who took his hand. "That last move was brilliant, Genichirou." _

"_It wasn't…" Sanada spoke numbly. At Yukimura's questioning gaze, he elaborated. "Nii-sama did all that on purpose. He staged that on the spot so that I can find a weak spot and get a convincing victory. I really am no match to him after all."_

_While everyone else spoke in awe about the match, it was no surprise that Gen'emon wasn't fooled. "Genkishi! You slacked off at that last move on purpose!" He roared._

_Sanada's older brother turned around. "What are you talking about, ojii-sama? Genichirou won fair and square. Please keep your word."_

"_You can't fool me, young man. You…"_

"_Besides…I do think that things will work out between Yukimura-kun and him. You want to see Genichirou happy too, don't you, ojii-sama?" The older of the two siblings cut him off._

_Gen'emon was left speechless with rage, while Genkishi returned to his family. He threw a look at Yukimura. "I'll leave my little brother to you then, Yukimura-kun."_

_Of course, Gen'emon refused to back down completely. He still had a few terms and conditions for his grandson._

"_Fine…I will allow you to go with that man…if you quit tennis and take over my dojo." _

"_Hai, ojii-sama." There was no hesitation in Sanada's voice. How could he be that serious over a bloke? It made Gen'emon shudder thinking of it. He next turned to the pretty male standing next to Sanada. "As for you, I will be present for the wedding. However, you will wear a gown and hide your real gender. I refuse to let the relatives find out that you're a male. Is that clear?"_

"_Ojii-sama! That's just-" Sanada began to protest, though Yukimura placed a hand on his arm lightly to calm him._

"_I understand." Yukimura's voice was steady. He turned to Sanada and gave him a smile. "You've worked hard to gain your family's approval. I'll do what I can too."_

"So the wedding was finalized and everyone was none the wiser. In fact, Yukimura-kun pulled the wedding gown off so well that it wasn't even funny. A few of the unmarried relatives had their spirits and confidence crushed just by looking at him. It was a good thing they didn't know he is male. Here I thought Genichirou was joking when he spoke so highly of his captain who had the uncanny ability to crush his opponents' spirit on the courts. I can see that it works in a chapel too." He sighed. "So yes, my family is now messed up beyond recognition. One grandson married too early, the other married a bloke."

Kunikazu didn't know how to react to his old friend's story. He didn't know if he should be disgusted or if he should pity him. Before he could say anything, however, Gen'emon spoke up again. "It's at times like these I envy you, Tezuka. Your obedient grandson would never do something like this. He's probably married to a nice girl."

'More guy than girl, actually.' Kunikazu thought, even as he gave a weak laugh. 

"If it wasn't because I already have one grandson to continue on the family line, I would have dead protested against Genichirou marrying a guy. Now I've simply gotten used to it that I don't mind it as much. Things are different for you, Tezuka, since you only have one grandson. At least he didn't turn out like mine. Do you have any great-grandchildren yet?" Gen'emon asked curiously.

Kunikazu stiffened. "I do have…one great grandson…"

His friend raised an eyebrow. "I've never heard you speak of him. That's great!"

'Of course I wouldn't speak of him. First my grandson married a man, then somehow managed to get him pregnant and said man gave birth to a boy…I don't even want to know how he managed it…' Kunikazu was so lost in his thoughts that he nearly missed his friend's next question. "What's his name?"

"Oh…uh…Tezuka Kuni…" Ah darn…what was that brat's name again? It was something cold…something very cold… "Kuni_samui._" He stated, hoping he was right.

"I see. I hope to see your grandson's family one day." His friend smiled. Kunikazu nearly passed out from horror at the mere thought of letting anyone know what his grandson's family was like.

Gen'emon stared down at the board as he wanted to resume the match. He frowned. "Urm…Tezuka? Are you feeling all right?"

"Yes. Why?" Kunikazu tried to push all those distressing thoughts out of his mind.

Gen'emon pointed to the shougi board. "You've been moving all my pieces…"

XXXXXX

So now, Sanada finally had his dream come true. He once swore that he'd always stay by Yukimura's side to watch over him, a resolve strengthened especially after Yukimura's bout of sickness. Who would have thought that he'd be fortunate enough to be married to the man of his dreams?

True to his promise to his grandfather, he took over his grandfather's dojo, allowing the old man to retire and leave everything to him. He and Yukimura were staying with his parents and grandparents. Gen'emon had hinted that he wanted to pass the house and the dojo down to Sanada in the future anyway.

He was glad that his grandfather accepted Yukimura in the end. Then again, he didn't think anyone could hate his sweet Seiichi. Yukimura was a dutiful grandson-in-law, as he helped out in the house, and even played shougi with his grandfather when the latter got bored. Needless to say, Gen'emon eventually stopped addressing him as 'that man' and started addressing him as 'Seiichi-kun'.

Gen'emon would probably prefer to call his grandson-in-law Yukimura-kun, though…thanks to a certain senile pastor's blunder, that would be calling like calling his own grandson too. Sanada could still remember the day they were married. The old paster kept getting his and Yukimura's names wrong, and when it came for them to sign the wedding documents, Sanada's pen hovered over the piece of paper as he frowned.

Husband – Yukimura Seiichi

Wife – Yukimura Genichirou

_Oh kami…_

Gen'emon nearly passed out in his seat at seeing how his grandson was in danger of losing his family name. Sanada suppressed the urge to yell at the pastor, even as he tried phrase the correction nicely. Yukimura peered at the piece of paper and chuckled, giving an offhanded comment about it.

"I rather like the idea of you taking my surname, Gen."

Yukimura later clarified that he was only joking, but Sanada made up his mind. If it would make Seiichi happy, he would then be…_Yukimura_ Genichirou.

Gen'emon fainted for real after that…

They were blissfully married. However, since they were both males, neither could give the other any children. Yukimura loved children. Sanada could still remember visiting him at the hospital only to find the blue-haired man beauty telling stories to young patients there. Since they couldn't have any children, Yukimura did the next best thing – by becoming a kindergarten teacher, where he would get to see happy little faces all the time.

He really enjoyed his job, for which Sanada was glad. He watched fondly as Yukimura went to talk to the kids, and even fed some of them. Sanada wondered why they would need help eating sandwiches. Such attention seeking brats.

Speaking of attention, he found himself getting distracted as a chibi fist-fight broke out between a young boy and girl seated at one of the tables. Yukimura was quick to stride over and break it off.

"Momoshiro-chan, Tezuka-kun. Stop this at once." Yukimura chided lightly.

Both of them obeyed, especially since Yukimura used his stern voice.

"He/she started it!" The two accused simultaneously while pointing at each other. The girl stuck her tongue at the boy, who repaid the favour equally.

Yukimura sighed. He didn't know such rivalry could exist from such a young age. "It doesn't matter who started it first. Say sorry to each other."

"Sowee." They obeyed, though the boy sneakily pulled one of the girl's pigtails. She gave a squeal and hit him, sparking off another war.

The two adults had to pull them apart, with Sanada holding the boy, and Yukimura holding the girl. "It's not good to bully others. Your parents will not like that, will they?"

"Sowee." The boy sniffled, looking guilty.

Sanada would have made him run laps around the room, but Yukimura was way too soft when it came to children. He merely patted the boy on the head and ruffled his hair. "There, there, Tezuka-kun. You've apologized, so it's all right now." He let the two children return to their seats.

Sanada blinked as he thought he heard wrong. He gaped at the child. "Wait…Seiichi…what did you say his name was again?"

Yukimura smiled. He gestured to the boy. "Meet Tezuka Kunifuyu. He's Tezuka's Kunimitsu's son."

Sanada studied the child. The little brunette bore an uncanny resemblance to Tezuka, even at such a young age, so that was pretty believable.

"I see. Tezuka married a woman then." He spoke quietly. It looked like that relationship didn't last.

Yukimura's smile remained unchanging. "He married Echizen Ryoma."

Sanada frowned. "They adopted a son? Tezuka paid for a surrogate mother?"

Yukimura shook his head for both, and that smile was starting to scare his husband.

"Then how…" Sanada's words died off as the brunette child looked up at that moment, and their eyes locked. Dark eyes met golden-hazel orbs. Bratty golden-hazel orbs.

"It…can't be…they're both male…"

"Mm-hmm… they are…and that's their son." Yukimura was looking a little gleeful now. He was obviously amused at the expression on Sanada's face.

"I think I need to sit down." He mumbled even as he left the dining hall and walked back to the classroom. Yukimura joined him there, even as he dropped into the chair next to Sanada's.

"Genichirou, it's not like this is the first time you heard about this. Wasn't there one other case similar to this?" Yukimura asked, even as he rubbed Sanada's shoulders lightly.

Sanada still looked a little green. "Yes, but that pair isn't quite counted. They're abnormal anyway, their minds, and definitely their taste buds. I nearly had a heart attack hearing about the last one, and now we have another?"

Yukimura smiled and allowed his husband's over imaginative mind time to calm down. Once Sanada could think clearly again, he realized that he had a question.

"Who was the…urm…unfortunate one then? Tezuka or Echizen?" He asked.

Yukimura tilted his head to one side. "Who do you think it was?"

Sanada paused for quite a long while, seemingly considering it very seriously. At long last, he spoke up again. "I…don't think it was Tezuka…"

XXX

When Ryoma arrived to pick his son from school that day, he found himself facing a very familiar face. Now what was his name again? He was bad with names. It was "Sa"-something. Sa… Sa…

"Ah. Santa!" He exclaimed.

The black haired man twitched. "You're definitely Echizen. You have not changed at all, despite your current appearance." Sanada gave him a once over. Ryoma looked convincingly like a woman in his outfit, complete with his brown wig too.

Kunifuyu tugged on Ryoma's skirt. "Kaa-san. He's not Santa. He's scarier looking than Santa. He's Sanada-san." The child corrected innocently.

Ryoma threw Sanada a smirk. "I agree. He's nowhere near as nice as Santa."

"Hmph. So you're a mother now." Sanada said deliberately.

Ryoma's smirk disappeared, only to be replaced by a scowl. "Do you have a problem with that?" He was touchy if anyone aside from his son called him "mother".

"No. Not at all. I'd only have a problem with it if Tezuka were the mother."

A vein popped in Ryoma's head. He narrowed his eyes, getting especially agitated because Sanada was still staring down at him even after so many years. Would this guy ever stop growing?

"Why don't we settle this in a match?" He'd love to see this Emperor's skills after so many years. He'd crush him and his annoying Fuurinkazan.

Sanada remained expressionless, though for some reason, there was a glint of wistfulness in those eyes. Before Ryoma could throw him the challenge again, however, Yukimura walked to the door, smiling demurely at him.

"Echizen, it's good to see you again. Your son is quite hardworking, as usual. He drew this." He passed Kunifuyu's artwork over to the currently brunette Ryoma.

Ryoma took the paper, and instantly any animosity he felt towards Sanada was forgotten as he smiled slightly. "Heh. He takes after his father a lot."

"I suppose he does. Speaking of which, how is Tezuka doing now?"

Ryoma smiled lightly at the mention of his husband. "He is well. Ah, he was promoted as Head of Department just recently. I guess it was because he was ranked best in Operating Theatre." Sanada could see how proud Ryoma was showing off his husband in that sentence itself.

Yukimura smiled. "It's thanks to his yudan sezu ni ikkou motto, isn't it? Speaking of which, how are you doing now? You still playing tennis?"

That was a pretty bad question to ask, as Ryoma's expression darkened immediately. Yukimura was about to change the topic when he spoke up. "I retired." He threw a side-glance at his son, who was watching the adults cluelessly, completely oblivious to what they could be talking about.

Yukimura was sympathetic. "Ah…I see…because…"

"You were pregnant?" Sanada probably hadn't intended to say that, but he blurted it anyway, since the question still weighed heavily on his mind.

Ryoma threw him another withering look. "Do you _really_ have a problem with that, Sanada-san? We could settle this in a match. I can take you on anytime, and you'll have to shave yourself bald if I win."

Before Sanada could throw a retort, Yukimura spoke up first. "Genichirou is just shocked. He doesn't react well to news like this. Not before, not now."

"Hn." Ryoma paused for a while before something Yukimura mentioned sank in. "Before?"

Yukimura continued on, sidestepping Ryoma's question. "Also, Genichirou stopped playing tennis for a while now. He is in charge of his dojo, and has to put his full attention into it."

"Heh. That's a waste though. He would have at least entertained me for fifteen minutes on the courts." Ryoma smirked.

Sanada twitched, while Yukimura gave a sad smile. "It was a sacrifice he had to make…in order to marry me."

Ryoma blinked. "I see." He finally said, for once not sounding snarky about it. There was an almost serious expression on his face.

Yukimura gave a soft chuckle. "I take it your family isn't too accepting about this either?"

"Mine was. Kunimitsu's wasn't. It will probably take a while before they fully accept Kunimitsu again…or even my son…." He reached down and stroked his son's brown hair.

There was a slightly uncomfortable pause between them. Ryoma was the one to start the conversation going again…with tennis. "So…what about you, Yukimura-san? Are you still playing tennis now?"

Yukimura shook his head. "Not really. Only with Genichirou. He had to quit tennis because of me, so the least I could do is stay by him."

"You're being silly, Seiichi. Didn't I say it's up to you? You really didn't need to do that." Sanada muttered, though Ryoma sensed no anger in his words. Only a slight hint of guilt.

Yukimura patted his hand and turned to Ryoma. "What about you, Echizen-kun. Are you intending to return to the tennis world?"

Ryoma didn't say a thing, as he looked down at his son, who stared back at him with large, innocent eyes. He subconsciously squeezes Kunifuyu's hand a little. "Saa…"

XXXXXXXXX

When Tezuka returned home that day, Ryoma had just warmed dinner, and set it on the table before joining him there. The brunette had called earlier to inform Ryoma that he would be late, and asked him not to wait up for him. His spouse stubbornly did though, and by the looks of it he hadn't eaten either.

"Ryoma, you should eat first. Eating too late isn't good for you." Tezuka sighed, even as he picked up his chopsticks and began on his meal. Ryoma bought him his favourite unacha from the family restaurant they usually frequented.

"I could say the same of you, Kunimitsu. You're coming home really late nowadays," Ryoma grumbled slightly.

Tezuka threw him an expressionless stare. "I've mentioned this before, Ryoma. Ever since I was made Head of Department, my workload increased. I will not be able to return home so early."

"I know." Ryoma exhaled softly and rested his head on his hand once he had finished his meal, even as he watched Tezuka eat.

"Had Kunifuyu eaten?" Tezuka asked, looking around for his young son.

Ryoma nodded. "Of course. I wouldn't let _him_ eat late. We were watching the Australian Open earlier, so I guess he's still in the living room."

Ah. It was a while since Tezuka could actually make it back for the games, and with Kunifuyu still awake too. Finishing the last of his dinner quickly, the brunette went to deal with the dishes before coming out of the kitchen, taking Ryoma's hand and leading him to the sitting room. Kunifuyu looked up and gave a happy exclamation of "otou-san" at the sight of him before settling between them.

Usually, if they ever had the chance to watch tennis matches together, Ryoma would make bratty comments of all the players' faults and weaknesses, and Kunifuyu would parrot him, while Tezuka would smile in amusement.

Today, however, Ryoma was unusually quiet, even though one of the players performed abysmally, and lost by a landslide of 1-6. Kunifuyu's comments of the losing player being careless did little to make Ryoma talk. Tezuka soon found himself studying his spouse with concern more than he was actually watching the game.

"Fuyu, it's time for bed." Ryoma spoke up after some time. His son looked up at him a little pitifully even as he protested, but Ryoma was already used to his son's "cute" tactic, and picked him up before heading to the child's bedroom.

Tezuka followed them. He could hear Ryoma talking briefly to Kunifuyu before tucking him into bed. The child remained seated though, even as he threw his arms around Ryoma's neck and pulled him closer. "Okaa-san. I love you." He gave Ryoma a kiss.

Ryoma seemed a little surprised as to where Kunifuyu could have picked that up from, since Ryoma was neither expressive nor affectionate when it came to his feelings towards his son. It must be the result of letting Kunifuyu hang out with the Momoshiro family too much. He gave his son a pat and a goodnight kiss on his forehead before heading out of the room. Once the door was closed behind him, Ryoma slumped against it, looking dazed even as he held the cheek where Kunifuyu kissed him.

Tezuka gave a playful smile even as he kissed Ryoma on the other cheek. "If only you'd have such a happy expression on your face too when I kiss you, 'okaa-san'"

"Shut up." Ryoma punched him lightly on the arm. Tezuka chuckled and led his spouse back to their room.

Ryoma sat on their bed while Tezuka changed into his nightwear. The pensive look returned, and he went back to being silent.

"What's bothering you, Ryoma? I don't think you were really watching the match earlier either." Tezuka spoke up.

Ryoma stood up and walked towards his husband, who raised an eyebrow at him. He touched Tezuka's arm briefly. "Kunimitsu…please do not get angry with what I'm about to say…"

Tezuka wasn't too sure of how to interpret that, so he remained quiet, waiting for Ryoma to continue. The black-green haired man squeezed his hand slightly. "I…I want to go back to pro tennis."

When Tezuka made no comment to that, Ryoma spoke quickly in defense. "You see, it's been a while since I quit, and I really miss this…and Kunifuyu's already five so he's slightly more grown up and…"

"I understand." Tezuka stopped him. Ryoma avoided his eyes, as he wasn't too sure of what Tezuka thought about that. He must sound like such an irresponsible parent, to head off and leave his young son like this. Still, Ryoma wasn't getting any younger, and he wanted to play the sport he loved most while he still had the chance. "I pretty much knew that this day would come sooner or later anyway."

"You're not angry?" Ryoma peeked tentatively.

Tezuka gave a wistful smile and made him sit down on their bed before dropping onto the spot next to him. He took Ryoma's hands. "Do you remember what I told you…when you first found out you were carrying Kunifuyu?"

Ryoma gave a slow nod, and Tezuka continued on. "Your career was cut short because of it. Usually, most people would make sure to do whatever they wanted to in life before settling down and having children, but you didn't have that luxury. It would be unfair to stop you from pursuing your career just because we have a child now. I did mention that if you do return to pro tennis, I'll take care of our child, so you can go ahead without worries."

Ryoma seemed a little troubled. "I'm sorry, Kunimitsu." He finally spoke up, swallowing slightly.

Tezuka wrapped his arms around his spouse and embraced him. "You're not doing anything wrong, Ryoma. Think of us, write to us, and come home whenever you can. When you return to your tennis, aim for the top and be the pillar. Yudan sezu ni ikkou."

Ryoma gave a small smile and nodded against Tezuka's chest. "Uisu."

XXXXXXXXX

The terminal was packed that day. Ryoma was in his disguise, even as he and his family made their way to the departure gates.

Kunifuyu was pretty expressionless. Ryoma could still remember how unhappy the child looked when both he and Tezuka tried to explain the situation to him, and he only let Ryoma's leg go after Tezuka talked to the child, explaining that it was for Ryoma's happiness too.

As much as Ryoma was eager to return to New York, he found himself facing conflicting feelings when the announcement was made to board his flight. Kneeling down, he came to face level with his son and patted his head. "Fuyu, listen carefully. I will be away, but I will be back whenever I can, and the three of us can go out for yakiniku again. When I'm gone, you'll be a good boy, won't you?" At his son's nod, Ryoma smiled. "Take care of your otou-san on my behalf." He stood up again and turned to Tezuka. The brunette gave him a hug, and seemed a little surprised when Ryoma initiated a kiss in public view, but welcomed it all the same.

"Take care, Kunimitsu." He whispered into his husband's ear.

"You too, Ryoma." Tezuka released him when it was second call for boarding, and both father and son watched as Ryoma threw them one final wave before picking up his traveling bag and heading over to the gate.

Tezuka led his son to the huge glass windows to watch Ryoma plane, which started to take off shortly after the final call for boarding. This would be the first time his son would be separated from his mother for a long time. Kunifuyu didn't make a sound when it began to move, but when it headed to the runway, he shook off Tezuka's hold on his hand and started running along the terminal, looking out of the window as he tried to catch up with Ryoma's plane.

"Kunifuyu!" Tezuka jogged after him. His son stopped once he reached the end of the building, and he watched and waved as his mother's plane took off, soaring into the air until it became nothing but a tiny little speck. When Tezuka finally caught up with him, only then he stopped waving.

Tezuka picked his son up, ruffling his hair slightly. "Well, let's look forward to the next time okaa-san returns to us with stories to tell about tennis. In the meantime, let's go home. Do you want to go to Kawamura oji-san's place today?"

Kunifuyu threw another look out of the window, looked back at his father and gave a nod. They came as a family of three, but now, it was just the two of them who went home.

To be continued…

A/N: I apologize for the massive delay in this one. Got a bit of a writer's block from work stress.

Just to mention a few things to avoid confusion.

Sanada addressed his older brother's wife as "nee-sama". Just to clarify, they're not blood related.

The kendo term "pon" is something like a point. Or at least that's what I read in Katekyo Hitman Reborn. XD

I do not own one of the names in there. Borrowed it from KHR. I just needed something which starts with "Gen" XD

If I missed out anything or made any mistakes (spelling or grammatical), please mention it in your review. Running off to deal with tutorials…no wait, coursework marks first…

**Please Read and Review. No Flames Please**

-Gwyn


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of its chars. I only own my extreme sleepiness.**

**Warning: Yaoi fanfiction. Semi AU. Slight genderswitch. MPREG. Contains spoilers for New Prince of Tennis and Prince of Tennis Movie: The Two Samurais. **

**Pairings: Tezuka X Echizen, Sanada X Yukimura, Momoshiro X Ann**

A/N: After a hundred thousand years...finally...an update!

Okay, maybe not really that long, but I can't apologize enough for the delay this round. Virus creators must die! It's hell to rewrite a chapter...as if writing it chapter by chapter basis is not bad enough yet. T.T . I hope I don't have to go through this again...

A big thank you to all readers and reviewers for your patience. Enjoy the next chapter~

To the story then...

**Trials of Life**

By: Gwynhafra

Chapter 15

When Ryoma walked into the arrival hall, the first thing he felt was…a sense of strangeness…

It wasn't quite a feeling he could put a finger on, but it lingered in the back of his head. Even though the signs were familiar, the place was familiar, and even the voice making the last call for boarding (to Sydney) was familiar, Ryoma felt as if the place was foreign to him. He headed towards the exit, passing crowds of people who called out names of families and friends. He was in this airport many times before, though for some reason, he felt like he didn't belong here.

Ryoma gave a sigh and continued walking, carrying his bag with him. He just needed to get used to this again. It has been a while since he was here after all. Not much changed for the six years he was away. At most, a few new shops outside the airport indicating change of ownerships, but otherwise, the rest were the same.

Well…not quite. Ryoma looked around. Back then, he had to be in disguise, or he'd be pulled over by fans at least once for his autograph. Now, he was walking around without a disguise (not even his female one) and no one spared him a second glace. He used to wish that people would leave him alone because they were annoying. Now he just felt that fame was such a short lived thing.

Even as he walked out to call a cab, however, a red sports car pulled to a stop right in front of him. The people around him started whispering and pointing at said vehicle, and he was just about to walk away when the door opened, and a very familiar blonde stepped out.

"Ryoma…is that really you, Ryoma?"

"Kevin." Ryoma said in greeting. This fellow didn't change either. The same flashiness. The same fashion sunglasses on his head. The same confident smile. The other man walked over from the car and threw his arms around the Japanese man.

"It really is you, Ryoma! Here I was wondering if I'd ever get to see you again! Why haven't you contacted us at all during your trip?" He squeezed Ryoma tighter.

The whispering around them increased. Ryoma had a feeling Kevin's popularity was still going strong, and onlookers must be curious as to who he, the one lucky (or in Ryoma's opinion, unlucky) enough to be on the receiving end of free hugs. Either that or it was just a sight for a grown man to be hugging another so openly.

Ryoma pried his arms off, just like before. Already, Kevin's antics made it feel as if he hadn't been away those six years after all.

"I've been here and there…holidaying in a remote part of Africa. I couldn't contact anyone here because of that." Ryoma lied smoothly.

Kevin made a face. Why would the black-green haired man head there for a holiday of all places? Ah well. It didn't matter. Ryoma was back!

"What are you doing here, by the way?" Ryoma couldn't help asking. Could it be someone recognized him and called Kevin? He sure didn't ask for a lift.

Kevin shrugged. "I just happened to be around the area, and besides, I had a feeling I would meet you today. Let's go for lunch."

'Yeah right…' If Ryoma had to guess, Kevin was here to pick up someone else. He did have a habit of going around looking for potential dates after all.

Surely enough, Ryoma had only just gotten into the car when he spotted an attractive, sexily dressed female making her way towards the very same vehicle. At the sight of her, Kevin leapt into the car and sped off. Ryoma could see the lady waving her fists and shouting angrily in their direction.

"Wait…Kevin…don't tell me your original plan to be here was to pick her up…" Ryoma spoke slowly.

The blonde grinned. "Nope. I changed my mind. Her boobs are not big enough for my tastes. Besides, I wouldn't pass on the chance to go out on a date with my long lost Ryoma."

Ah…it looked like despite the years apart, Kevin still retained the habit of flirting with him. Ryoma sighed and ignored him like he usually did. Kevin threw a side-glance at him. "So, you and that guy still together? What's new?"

"Of course we're together. As for what's new…" 'I had a baby.' "…nope. Nothing new at all." Ryoma looked out of the window.

Kevin snorted. "After going on your trip for so long, you have nothing to say about it? How cold, Ryoma." He sighed. "I'm impressed that you're still with that boring, old-fashioned bloke. Don't you ever tire of him?"

"Don't speak so insultingly towards my Kunimitsu. He's a great man and…" 'a wonderful father' "…a wonderful traveling partner." Oh, it was difficult keeping these things from Kevin, whom he considered as one of his few close friends in the tennis profession.

Kevin lifted one hand off the steering wheel in a placating gesture. "Whoa, don't get angry, Ryoma. I was only joking. Still, I envy him, to have such a faithful partner by his side. So there are such things as lasting love after all." There was a slightly wistful look on his face, though it passed very quickly as he turned to the black-green haired man. "Well, where would you like to go to first?"

XXX

Ryoma made a face as he picked up another piece of steak, holding it before him as he stared at it with distaste.

"This place is so different now. The food is greasier…and the price is higher…" He commented.

Kevin chuckled. "Wow. Since when do you actually bother about prices? I'm surprised that you didn't ask for a Japanese restaurant. You'd pretty much demand to go to one during mealtimes."

"I just thought I'd eat some local food here for once. Haven't had this in a while…now I'm already regretting it." He smiled as he pictured what his son might say if he brought him to this place. Kunifuyu could be quite picky, and would only eat what he disliked because Tezuka chided him about food wastage.

Kevin saw the smile and continued to stare almost shamelessly. Ryoma noticed this and shifted awkwardly. "What?"

"Mm…nothing. You've grown up, Ryoma." There was a little bit of delight in Kevin's tone.

"You're trying to say that I've grown _older_. It's perfectly understandable. I hit 30's starting from this year anyway." Ryoma muttered a little gloomily.

Kevin gave a laugh and shook his head. "That's nothing to be upset over. What are you, a girl?" He leaned a little closer. "What I am trying to say is that you've become more mature. There's an air about you which makes you seem like a real adult. You've become more attractive too." His smile dropped. "Don't tell me it was all thanks to you holidaying with that boyfriend of yours."

Ryoma responded with a neutral "hn.", neither denying nor agreeing to Kevin's question. Well, it was Tezuka's influence indeed. That, and years of Ryoma caring for his baby boy. Tezuka's way of teaching their son was simple, as he led by example. Their son inherited Ryoma's mischief, though that was toned down by Tezuka's gentle yet firm way of raising him to be a good boy. Somehow, with Ryoma hanging around so often, he inevitably began to pick up some of the good points too. He blamed Tezuka for the reduction of his bratty nature.

Kevin sighed. "No matter how many years passed, I still can't win that guy after all." He groaned exaggeratedly.

Ryoma wiped his lips and put away his handkerchief. "Hey, Kevin. I'm sorry, but I can't hang out with you too long. I want to go pro again so there are a lot of procedures to see to first. Thank you for the meal." He got to his feet.

Kevin blinked at him in surprise. The old Ryoma was never this polite. Well, the old Ryoma was cute, since the more snarky he got, the more Kevin wanted to tease him. This Ryoma was good too. Curse that Tezuka for being so hard an opponent to beat.

Kevin got to his feet too. "I understand. You have to approach a coach cum manager to take you under his or her wing, and then you need to go through training and go for official matches once the coach has determined that you are ready. Yes, there are quite a lot of things to be done." He grinned. "Why don't I be your escort then? I have a car. You don't. It's my day off. I'm free, you're free. Let's go on a date, baby."

Ryoma glared at him, for a moment resembling his old self. Kevin knew that to be a warning sign and decided to back off a little while he could. Tezuka's serious nature was rubbing off on Ryoma. Then again Ryoma hated being flirted with anyway. "Hey, I'm just joking, Ryoma. I meant it when I said I'd be your escort though. You still need time to get used to New York again anyway. Come on. Instead of going through the roundabout way of looking for a coach, how about letting a pro recommend you instead? I know just the person for you."

XXXXXX

"Coach! I brought a present for you!" Kevin yelled on the top of his voice.

Ryoma turned to him slightly, even as he stepped onto the very same path he walked on so many times years ago. "Kevin, you don't actually mean…"

"Yup." The blonde noticed how Ryoma halted, turned around and tried to escape. Before the black-green haired man could move too far, he strode over and trapped him with an arm around his shoulders. Raising his voice again, he called a second time for the coach.

Ryoma didn't dislike his coach. Still, for him to return years later, after he left in the first place without a decent excuse…

"Oh. It's you." The coach sounded less than impressed when he entered the room to see what the "gift" Kevin mentioned was. Ryoma expected that and tried to make his escape again, though Kevin only tightened his grip and pointed at Ryoma with his free hand.

"This guy missed us and decided to come back. Won't you take him under your wings again, Coach James?" He grinned in a way which sounded more like a sure statement than a request.

"I refuse. I will not take anyone who left without a good reason back." The coach spoke adamantly. Ryoma was successful in shaking Kevin's arm off, and he strode towards the door after pulling his cap lower over his face.

"I'll look for a different coach." He mumbled. The him of the past would have walked off without feeling anything, but after being with Tezuka for so long, Ryoma gained some unnecessary conscience.

Kevin caught him again and dragged him back to the coach, forcing his head down in an apologetic bow (Something Nanjirou taught Kevin a long, long time ago when the blonde asked him about Japanese culture). "Would you not accept this request for my sake then? Coach James? A favour for this star player of yours?"

"He's no longer my star player now. You are, Kevin." The coach spoke sternly. Ryoma knew that his absence from the tennis pro world for so long might bring about some changes. Hearing it being rubbed in his face was not something he liked though, and he bristled involuntarily.

Seeing his expression of discontent, the coach looked thoughtful, then broke out into a smile. "Hmm…if you can make that kind of face when I mentioned that you're not the best anymore, I guess there is still hope for you then." His smile faded as a stern expression came across his face. "However, this will be your last chance. I will not spare you the next time you run off on your own like that again. Is that clear, Mr Echizen?"

"Yes sir." Ryoma said, feeling embarrassed. He reddened further when Kevin started treating him like a child by hugging him as one would do to a teddy bear on Christmas Day. Indeed, the holidays came early for the blonde now that Ryoma was back in the world of tennis.

"I knew he'd accept you. He's a softie even if he tries not to act like it." Kevin grinned.

The coach cleared his throat. "I just can't picture any other coach handling him. They'd get heart attacks. At least I'm used to his antics already."

XXX

Coach James was not one to make empty promises, and true to his words, he started drilling Ryoma with practices the very next day, and gave his word for more sessions to come.

Ryoma had never had much trouble with practice before, having done so from childhood, to school life, to his professional career. There was something different now though, as he felt like he wasn't quite used to this intense training anymore.

Kevin noticed it, and the coach certainly noticed it too, since he was the one timing Ryoma. He watched with a slight frown as he stopped the watch once Ryoma passed the line. The black-green haired man bowed over, trying to catch his breath a little.

"This is bad. What on earth were you doing these past few years? Your stamina dropped! Take a look at this time! With this speed, you'd be swallowed alive by the other pros! Were you really serious when you said you wanted to go professional?" Coach James scolded him.

Ryoma wiped his brow, panting a little after just half of his old training menu. He knew he had a lot of catching up to do once he returned to pro tennis. His baka oyaji made it seem easy, especially since he remained fairly godlike even after retirement for years. Ryoma was only away for a few years. Why was the difference so great then?

"Sorry. Please let me try this again." He told the coach, trying to keep his embarrassment from his expressions.

The coach opened his mouth, looked a little stumped at Ryoma's politeness, and closed it again. He made a gesture to the starting line. "We'll try again. Put everything you have into it."

Ryoma tilted his cap a little. "Uisu."

Kevin was practicing some shots from one of the tennis ball machines, and he spared a glance to see how his long lost friend cum crush was doing. The coach didn't give Ryoma much of a break, and while he did not harp over Ryoma's sudden loss of skills, he continued to train the poor green-haired young man, Spartan-style. Ryoma was doing pretty well to keep up on his own.

The machine ejected yet another shot, which Kevin batted away casually while still keeping his eyes on Ryoma.

Well, Kevin observed him enough to come up with his own conclusion. For a pro (to be), Ryoma's running drills were average. His shots and accuracy were above average (honed from years of playing tennis), and his reaction time was also above average. Overall, Ryoma wasn't bad. He was just not…the best. Where was that godlike prince of tennis and who was this commoner?

"Hey, hey. At this rate, are you ever going to regain your title of Tennis Prince?" Kevin wondered aloud, though he was careful not to let Ryoma hear him. The green-haired man had a lot of pride, and Kevin was pretty sure he was already under a lot of pressure as it was. He didn't want to stab Ryoma's wounded ego.

Well, he'd go talk to Ryoma then, just to see if the latter would like to head off for some extra training together. They were pretty much partners, since they trained under the same coach, so it wouldn't hurt to look out for the other man, as he had already done for so many years now.

It was easier said than done though. Trying to get a hold of Ryoma was just as difficult a task as getting a hold of the peak of Mount Everest. Ryoma spent most of the week training, and training…and even more training. His spare time was spent reading up on the latest tennis news, or replenishing tennis supplies, or anything else tennis related. Kevin didn't know how he did it, but he managed to get Ryoma's complete schedule from the coach. (He probably treated the coach to a month's worth of lunch or something, he couldn't remember anymore). Every time he tried looking for Ryoma when the guy's schedule was free though, he could almost never find him. It was strange, since Ryoma was not the type to run off to bars, or casinos, or anywhere else non-tennis related, and back then, whenever Kevin wanted to find him, all he had to do was head over to Ryoma's apartment.

"Just where are you running off to, Ryoma?" Kevin made a soft sound of frustration as he left Ryoma's empty apartment. Again.

XXXXXXXXX

Tezuka's life was best described with one word. Routine.

Simply put, he was living a rather monotonous life right now. That, and he pretty much had no life outside work and home.

Well, that was to be expected. Once he became a fully-qualified surgeon, his responsibilities increased, and that word was also synonymous to working hours, so that too rose exponentially.

Ryoma was gone. It was like they had returned to their pre-marriage days, and Tezuka had grown so used to having Ryoma in the house that he found himself actually struggling to adept to his lonely days again.

Well, not really lonely, actually. At least he had Kunifuyu now, and he made a promise to bring up their son in Ryoma's place, and to put Ryoma's mind at ease so that his spouse could concentrate on tennis.

When Kunifuyu was younger, he was like a mini Ryoma in every way despite having Tezuka's looks, and he demanded to have his wishes fulfilled like a brat. Once Ryoma left, however, the poor child initially pined for him, but after seeing that his mother was not returning for a prolonged period of time, Kunifuyu probably figured that he had to be independent, and many a times Tezuka returned home to see that his son had either entertained himself with a book, or had gone over to Momoshiro's place on his own.

Tezuka tried to spend as much time (as his working schedule would allow it) as he could with his child. When he was home, he helped Kunifuyu with homework, and talked to him. Right before he left for work, he made sure his son's needs were tended to first. Tezuka didn't have to send his son to school, since Momoshiro helped him to do that. He owed the Momoshiro's a lot now.

Tezuka looked forward to weekends. Ryoma, still very attached to his son, made it a habit to come home at least every alternate weekend. It was during these times Kunifuyu would really brighten up, as he was glad to see mommy home again. For about a day or two, their family life was complete, but it would return to routine once again whenever Ryoma had to return to New York.

When Ryoma initially returned home, they'd head out for a delicious meal and catch up on time lost. Ryoma would make use of his hours there to be a mother to Kunifuyu, and that made the child happy. He'd ask of Kunimitsu and Kunifuyu's wellbeing, they'd do the same, and that made the family closer.

Tezuka guessed that things probably weren't going so well with tennis. Ryoma didn't seem inclined to talk of work. When Tezuka finally managed to get them both alone, Ryoma confessed his fears that he probably wouldn't reach his old level of tennis again.

"Everything's changed. Tennis, was never this challenging before. It's almost unreachable. Also, I can't seem to use any of the three doors anymore." Ryoma looked down at his hands.

Tezuka poured them a drink, brought the cups over to Ryoma and sat next to him. "In other words, you return after your long absence to find everyone already ahead of you." He passed Ryoma's cup to him. "Also, your stamina and power…and maybe even your speed isn't as good as before."

"You didn't need to point my weaknesses out to me so bluntly, Kunimitsu." Ryoma grumbled.

Tezuka smiled very faintly. "My apologies, Ryoma." He wrapped one arm around his spouse. "You're just feeling lost right now. I've gotten you so accustomed to domestic life that you're not used to the pressures of the tennis world anymore."

"I just…can't seem to find my pace." Ryoma admitted.

Tezuka patted his hand. "What you're feeling is natural. You have been practicing, but not as intensively as when you were actually in that profession. Of course, your skills wouldn't quite be the same as before, but it's all a matter of picking everything up again, isn't it?" He squeezed Ryoma's hand. "Give yourself time. You won't be able to see results immediately, but you will eventually. Your body needs time to adapt to tennis again."

"It's unfair how oyaji can just kick everyone's arse so shortly after he reentered the tennis world back then and I can't even do that." Ryoma grumbled.

Tezuka decided to refrain from reminding Ryoma that Echizen Nanjirou was, well, ultimately a genius and a legend. He looked into his spouse's eyes. "Well, if it's you I'm not too worried. You were never one to back down from your opponents either. The stronger the players you faced, the higher you soared. You continued to evolve, and I believe even now you will too. You probably still have a lot of worries on your mind. Like I've said before, I'll take care of everything else. For now, you just need to give tennis your best, since it's something you've decided on. Don't let your guard down."

"I guess…" Ryoma sighed and relaxed against him.

Tezuka tucked him into bed. "You'd better sleep. You have to catch an early flight tomorrow. I'll check on Kunifuyu, so don't worry."

"Mm…" Ryoma yawned. He watched his husband walk towards the door. "Thank you, Kunimitsu. I somehow have to rely on you all the time."

"Wasn't that why you married me?" Tezuka teased. He had to avoid a well-aimed pillow sent flying at him.

"Mada mada dane." Ryoma turned his back to Tezuka brattily and curled up under the blankets.

XXXXXXXXX

Kevin's worries didn't last long. Ryoma trained hard. Very, very hard, for that matter, and Kevin wondered where did this black-green haired man get his sudden boost of determination from. It didn't take long before Ryoma returned to a semblance of his old self, sans the three doors, as Kevin was sent running all over the courts chasing after Ryoma's shots.

"Now that's more like the Ryoma I know." He grinned.

Ryoma wiped his forehead. "Hurry up and serve the next shot." He got into position again. The thrill of tennis…how long has it been since he felt this way?

It was about half a year since Tezuka encouraged him to move on without hesitation. Tezuka was taking care of things in Japan to give him a peace of mind, and now, he could put everything he had into tennis. He wasn't content with being just one of the good players. He wanted to rise to the top, to be the best again.

He finally went to his first Tournament after rejoining the tennis world, and was surprised to find himself in the top ten. Tezuka was right about time, though it was faster than he thought.

Kevin wasn't too surprised to see Ryoma's ranking, actually. He had high regards for Ryoma, seeing him as one of his few true rivals (and love too). Ryoma was slowly starting to regain that proud nature of his, but for him to actually doubt his own abilities…where did this sense of humility come from? Was it that old-fashioned old man of a boyfriend of his?

Well, it wouldn't be long now. Ryoma had a tendency to surprise people with his growth, and Kevin knew better than to underestimate him. At first try he was in the top ten. If he so much as blinked, the man would be the champion again before he knew it.

The coach, seeing the amount of effort Ryoma put into practice and his plays, forgave him and started arranging for more matches. Ryoma was the type who improved with every opponent he faced anyway. He too wanted to see how far, and how fast his other star could rise.

Ryoma's old popularity was starting to return too. Some of the newcomers who bumped into him shook his hand and told him that they were inspired to join the tennis profession because of Ryoma. Others said that he was old news, and didn't even spare him another glance. Ryoma put those cocky new seeded players in their place by beating them mercilessly. He didn't get the top ten for nothing. It was just like returning to his old schooldays. People either loved him or hated him. Well, most of them, just like during his schooldays, couldn't stand his cocky attitude, and how they couldn't do anything about it since he'd only beat them flat anyway.

He was improving, but it would take time before he could reach the top. As the ranking stood currently, 3rd, 4th and 5th were new names to Ryoma, all of whom were probably some seeded players who gained popularity after Ryoma and Nanjirou, the two biggest monsters, left the tennis scene. Kevin was 2nd, and Kirihara Akira, older brother of Kirihara Akaya and Tezuka's former opponent, stood at an unchallenged number 1.

"He's a monster, that guy. It's unfair that he's beating the 3rd, 4th and 5th place with his left hand. As for me, he only had to switch to his right hand and I didn't stand a chance."

Ryoma knew that Kirihara Akira had an ability similar to Kawamura's, where he'd undergo a personality change if he switched his racquet to his dominant hand. Along with increased speed, power and accuracy, he'd also become quite a violent player just like his little brother was, which was why the man rarely used his right hand, and only did so if he faced really tough players.

Well, he'd cross that bridge when he came to it. For now, the one he wanted to beat most was Kevin. He could do that sometimes in practice matches, though he had a feeling Kevin was going easy on him so that he could treat Ryoma to lunches when he lost. Ryoma lost to him during the tournament, and that only served to make the desire to beat him stronger.

Kevin sipped his drink. "Speaking of monsters, I wonder if that guy is going to join the Australian Open this round."

"That guy?" Ryoma repeated.

Kevin frowned. "Mm…he's something like a wandering tennis player of sorts. He has skills. Very good skills, for that matter. He made his name in lesser tournaments before this, preferring not to show himself in the major ones, but just about five years ago…shortly after you went on that vacation of yours, he appeared in one of the Opens and played all the way up to the top ten. He didn't turn up for his next match though, and defaulted the Grand Slam. Had he continued, I suppose he might have been about…maybe the top 6?" Kevin furrowed his brows. "Can't remember his name. It's been a while since he turned up at a tournament anyway, and I never had the chance to play against him. Still, it will be quite interesting if he plays. I hear he's scarily good."

"Heh. Sounds like someone I'd like to beat." Ryoma smirked. Well, he couldn't wait for the next tournament.

XXXXXXXXX

"Hey, hey. Did you hear? Fuji has a girlfriend!"

Tezuka and Inui were in the cafeteria having lunch when Kikumaru sat himself at their table and burst out with the news.

Inui immediately reached for his notebook, which he kept in his coat at all times. Tezuka wondered why he still continued taking data. It wasn't like he needed that to monitor potential opponents anymore. Still, he was pretty convinced that Inui was secretly a stalker at heart, and old habits did die hard after all.

"Do give me the details." His glasses glinted.

Kikumaru happily chattered away, talking about seeing Fuji with a girl in some café somewhere looking cosy. Tezuka massaged his head.

"Kikumaru, what are you doing here?" Tezuka asked. He was getting too old for gossips.

The red-haired man turned to him, grinning. "One of my valued customers is here for a checkup. I gave him a lift, and I'm supposed to drive him back to the fitness centre later. Since I'm around, I might as well pay my two good friends a visit."

He sighed. "Really though, time sure is moving fast. We're getting so old now. Kawamura, Tezuka, Ochibi-chan, Momo-chan and Kaidou are already married. The rest of us are already in relationships…ah…I'm sorry, Inui. I didn't mean any offense." Kikumaru meeped at a warning look from Tezuka.

Inui's glasses glinted. "None taken." There was something off in his tone, almost like he was trying to hide his actual feelings to Kikumaru's words. Kikumaru could probably start writing his will now.

Kikumaru tried to lighten the mood. "If you'd like, I could help hook you up with someone. We have these really cute girls coming in to the fitness centre. If you'd like, I could introduce someone to you."

"Kikumaru!" Tezuka warned again.

Inui gave a smile. For some reason it looked scarier than usual. "I'm sorry, Kikumaru, but I'm not interested in dating anyone. Thank you for your concern but I'm fine as I am now. Please excuse me." He left the table.

Tezuka sighed and rubbed his temples. Kikumaru blinked innocently. "Did I offend him or something?"

'Please, Kikumaru. Just keep it to yourself that he's the only one out of the former Seigaku regulars who is still single…' Tezuka thought. Poor, overly honest Kikumaru.

XXXXXX

As fate would have it, shortly after Kikumaru mentioned the latest juicy gossip about their friend, Tezuka bumped into the smiling devil himself.

"Oh? Tezuka. It's such a coincidence to meet you here. How have you been?" Fuji inquired politely.

Tezuka nodded in greeting. "I'm fine. You're still working on your dissertation now, aren't you?"

"Yes I am. I'm just about to wrap things up. I suppose you're pretty busy? Otherwise we could go for a drink." Fuji smiled.

Tezuka looked at his purchase. "Well…I was on my way home, but I could go for a short drink, I suppose."

Fuji smiled. "I'm glad. I hope you don't mind me taking someone along with us."

"Hn." Tezuka recalled Kikumaru's words. He'd probably get to see who Fuji's girlfriend was.

They heard Fuji's name called, and when Tezuka looked up, a chill ran through him. The threads of fate sure were scary.

"Fuji-senpai! I'm so sorry for being late. Professor Sorato requested for my report." The lady apologized in a rush.

Fuji chuckled. "You're caught by that slave driver, so it can't be helped, Hinari-chan."

Birds of a feather flocked together pretty well. It was like staring at two Fuji. So the one spoken of was Hinari…his would have been fiancée from the omiai.

She blinked, then recognized him immediately. Fuji gestured to Tezuka. "Hinari-chan, this is Tezuka Kunimitsu, an old friend of mine from schooldays. Tezuka, this is Hinari-chan. We're seeing each other now."

Well, Kikumaru's latest gossip was accurate. Before Tezuka could speak up, Hinari smiled and nodded.

"It's good to see you again, Tezuka-kun. Have you settled your heart's desires?" She asked.

Fuji seemed surprised. "You two know each other?"

Hinari chuckled. "Sure we do! We were omi-"

"She's _oh my_ childhood friend. Our grandparents are friends." Tezuka cut in quickly. The fewer people knew that he had been to an omiai before (even if it wasn't consensual), the better. It was information he was trying to keep away from Ryoma.

Fuji blinked, his eyes opening briefly. Tezuka expression remained neutral, and when the tensai closed his eyes again, his smile widened.

"I see. Well then, I suppose we should catch up with each other."

XXX

Around that same time, Ryoma developed an odd, repeated urge to sneeze. He sniffled and held it in, even as he scowled. Someone must be talking about him, probably back in Japan. He only hoped that it was his Kunimitsu.

Ryoma was on a short break at that moment, as it was Kevin's turn to use the courts. Even as he sat there, he noticed someone particularly familiar interviewing some of the other players. He did not recall the person's name, nor the names of all the others, for that matter. If he recalled, they were tennis players, and that was about it.

The interviewer made a beeline to him, and he was just about to head off when the man spoke up. "Ryoma Echizen! Do you still remember who I am?"

Ryoma stared at him for a while, opened his mouth, closed it again and blinked. "Who are you?" He finally said.

The man seemed a little disappointed. "I thought not. I'm Fred Storker, the one who interviewed you quite often years ago." Seeing that it did not ring a bell, he held up a Ponta can, and only then did Ryoma's eyes light up in recognition. This guy was the one who helped to get him free Ponta throughout the year.

"It's a shame you stopped being ambassador." The man said. Ryoma nodded. He was right. It was a darn shame. No more free Ponta.

The man opened his book and flipped to a fresh page before turning back to the black-green haired man. "Now then, I suppose you were asked enough questions of why you left the tennis scene so I'll skip that."

Ryoma was glad. He lost count of the number of times he had to feed the same bull to these guys. An improvised version of his story was that his father considered retiring for real, and dragged him all around the globe on trips to celebrate it. He was surprised they actually bought it without question.

Fred glanced over at the others and glanced back at him. "So, what are you going to do now that you're back? To date, your ranking is…hmm…9th. It will take a while for you to get back to the top."

"It won't take long. I will beat anyone of a higher ranking than mine." 9th. Kevin really must have gone easy on him.

Fred chuckled. He gestured to the other players around. "See anyone you'd like to beat first?"

"Kevin." Ryoma responded automatically, even as he eyed his friend and rival. He thought of it a while. "The angel Kirihara too, while I'm at it." The champ was not around at that moment. To his knowledge, the older Kirihara returned to Japan for a brief visit, and probably to smother his younger brother, the devil Kirihara with his permanent brother complex.

Fred raised an eyebrow. "What about them?" He gestured to three others.

Ryoma looked at them briefly. It was the same few Fred interviewed. "Who are they?"

Fred had to stop himself from falling over. He smacked his forehead lightly. "Ah, this can't be good. For you to not know them of all people. They're in the top five. That guy there, Rai Shiki, especially, is strong, and standing at 3rd at the moment, but he will rise to the top soon. He's ambitious, kind of like the old you, and incredibly strong. I daresay we haven't actually seen his real ability yet."

Ryoma studied the one named Rai for a while. He didn't look that impressive, and he hardly seemed ambitious, as he looked calm instead. If there was anything he won Ryoma by, it was probably in the looks department. Slightly long, silver hair and typical good looks, Ryoma thought that his fans might be enchanted by his outer beauty more than his skills. Well, he would be the judge of that.

Fred then gestured to the other two. "Ken Nathan and Murrow Green, 4th and 5th respectively. They…you're not listening, are you?" He noticed that Ryoma had turned his gaze back to Kevin's practice and was ignoring him a little.

"I'm not interested in any other player than the top three. The rest are just made mada dane."

They probably did not understand Ryoma's usual phrase, which was spoken in Japanese. However, his tone told them that he thought little of them. Ken and Murrow rounded on him, pinning him with twin glares.

"Don't get cocky, rookie. You may have been one of the tennis world's biggest names, but that was a long time ago. You're a legend. You should have just lain still and remained history. If you'd like, we could settle this here and now."

Fred placed one hand on Ryoma's shoulder. "Don't! They're right about one thing, and that you're still on your way to the top. You don't want to risk bad publicity and ruin your chances."

Ryoma turned and was about to head off, but Murrow stepped in his path and blocked him. "What's wrong? Too afraid to risk your reputation? Eh, Mr Tennis Prince?"

Ryoma's eyes flashed in irritation. He made up his mind in an instant as he headed over to where his tennis racquet was, picking it up. "Ryoma Echizen!" Fred called out to him, but Ryoma brushed him aside.

"One game. I'll beat you in one game." Ryoma pointed his red racquet at them.

The two smirked. "That's some attitude. If you're so confident, I suppose you could take on the two of us at once then." It didn't seem like they were giving him an option to disagree.

The game did not last very long. Individually, Ryoma might have stood a chance against them, but together, it was one-sided massacred. Ryoma was reduced to defending his side of the courts even as the two gradually wore him down. So far, the game was prolonged only due to his Echizen Zone, but otherwise, they had the upper hand in every way. It was difficult looking for chances to score. He made it easily into the top 10, but after that, competition was very strong among the players.

They scored again, somehow catching him when his thoughts wandered off a little. He gritted his teeth. 4 games to 0. He had to catch up somehow.

"Stop this! What do you think you're doing to Ryoma?" Kevin's practice seemed to have ended, and he probably heard of what was going on at Court D and came to intervene.

On the other side of the courts, Rai hadn't said a word so far, neither to support nor oppose his fellow tennis players' actions. He finally unfolded his arms as he walked over. "Ken Nathan. Murrow Green. That should be enough. No point in continuing this pointless, time consuming match. It's your win." With that, he turned and left.

Murrow caught the ball and stopped the match. "You have a point. Ah, that was certainly unfulfilling. A prince's fall from grace is certainly unsightly. Come, let's grab something to eat." With that, they both left the courts, with their snickers ringing in Ryoma's ears.

Kevin jogged over to him, as did Fred. "Ryoma! Are you all right?" The blonde reached out to support Ryoma. Ryoma slapped his hand away, even as he narrowed his eyes in the direction of where the three exited.

"I'll defeat them. I'll definitely defeat those two."

Kevin didn't know how to lighten Ryoma's dark mood after that. He took Ryoma for dinner, but the golden hazel-eyed man merely death glared his fish and chips the whole time, making it difficult for Kevin to even swallow his own food.

"Enough, Ryoma. I only have this to say. It's your own fault for challenging those two. They were trying to provoke you because they feel threatened by you. If you want to defeat them, it should be done on the courts of an official tournament." He sighed. This was a very bad time for them to attack Ryoma's pride. He might not recover from it in time for the upcoming tournament.

'Honestly…what would that bespectacled old man have done in a situation like this?' Kevin thought a little irritably. This was perhaps one time he wished his rival in love were around. He could handle Ryoma a lot better than he could, as loathe as he was to admit it.

He could only hope that things couldn't get any worse than that.

Well, hopes were meant to be dashed anyway.

Days later, it happened to be the release of an issue of the tennis monthly, and Ryoma's match was highlighted on the cover page. Kevin crumpled the magazine in rage as he read the heading, and an elaborate article which followed it – one which mentioned how poorly the former champ played, further giving rise to speculations that the Prince's era was indeed over.

"What kind of nonsense is this devil writing? Ryoma most certainly didn't play _that_ badly." Kevin scowled, even as his eyes scanned for the damn jounalist's name. All he got was a "D.R.". The guy had, apparently, chosen a rather embarrassing photo of Ryoma too, one which had him sprawling to the ground while trying to retrieve a shot. Ryoma had chosen a very bad time to allow those two to provoke him, as the practice that day was covered by many magazines' reporters since it was nearing the Grand Slam tournaments.

Fred dropped by shortly with a copy of the same magazine. "That's why I didn't want him to play." The man sighed, even as he passed the magazine to Kevin. The blonde shook his head and held up his own copy. Fred understood and kept the magazine before throwing a glance at Ryoma, who was practicing against the wall.

"Has he heard about it yet? What's his reaction to this?" The reporter asked.

Kevin sighed and folded his arms. "I don't think he's read it yet. Knowing him, he'd probably try to mask it all behind his apathetic mask and act cool."

Fred chuckled. "I guess he would. He's that kind of person to not show his actual emotions easily."

Kevin frowned, trying not to let his worry show on his face as Ryoma continued his practice. The black-green haired man took on a tougher menu than the other players of his level. He was probably shaken by his loss in front of so many journalists that day, and wanted to redeem himself in some way.

He could only hope Ryoma wouldn't end up working himself to the point of exhaustion. Did Ryoma's darling know what was going on? What would that man do in this situation?

Kevin continued crossing his fingers as the days ticked on, leading on to the tournament. Everything had to go on smoothly. Ryoma could not afford anymore distractions. This tournament was the best chance to prove himself…or more like to redeem his pride first.

Of course, life wasn't going to be life without the few surprises thrown in.

Kevin collected that month's magazine and was about to take Ryoma's copy to him when one of the articles on the front page caught his attention, and he swallowed his sandwich too fast, causing him to cough and choke for a while.

Ryoma and the coach happened to be coming from the opposite direction, as they were heading out for breakfast. Kevin managed to recover enough to speak, as he pointed at Ryoma.

"You have a son?"

Ryoma's expression was blank at the question. The black-green haired man paled rapidly after a while once the words sank in. Kevin thought he looked like he was caught doing something naughty. "Where…where did you hear something as ridiculous as that?" Knowing Ryoma for that long, he could tell if the other man was trying to hide something.

Kevin waved the magazine. "It's on the front page."

Ryoma paled even further, strode forward and took the magazine from Kevin's hand, scanning through it quickly. Kevin expected him to look even more nervous next, but the black-green haired man seemed to relax and calmed down.

"No…this is not my son." He snorted. "Not every kid who looks like me is labeled immediately as my son. Who wrote this crap anyway?" His eyes narrowed at the name. "This guy again…"

"Would someone just tell me what is going on?" The coach demanded, sounding a little annoyed that his two best players were having their own discussion.

Kevin passed him his copy of the magazine. "Front page. You won't miss it."

The coach's eyes landed immediately upon the bold headlines.

"Former Tennis Prince's Secret Spawn?"

The coach studied the picture of the black-green haired child on the front page, looked up at Ryoma, then back down again. He made a quick mental comparison before he pointed at Ryoma. "You have a son?"

Ryoma scowled. "Didn't you hear me? That's not my son!" He tossed his magazine to Kevin. "What's with this? Photoshopped?"

"I don't think they're allowed to do that. Imagine the amount of lawsuits they'd get. Well if you say this isn't your son, then I'll believe you. That, and we know very well your real sexual orientation. If you have a son, it'll mean you knocked up Tezuka." Kevin grinned at his own joke.

The coach choked, while Ryoma squirmed with discomfort, probably at the mental imagery Kevin's words conjured.

The coach continued reading. "Hmm…it says that some tennis fans spotted this kid running around near one of the schools, noticed the uncanny resemblance he bears to the tennis prince, and asked him for his name. The kid introduced himself as 'Echizen', but did not mention who his father is, addressing him only as papa." He skimmed a little more before continuing. "When asked if his father is the Tennis Prince, the kid replied that his father is really good at tennis."

"I see. You can't blame the magazine for taking up this scoop then. Being so apathetic and asexual, your love life is pretty much a mystery to your fans. At the slightest bit of hints that the Tennis Prince is human too, they'd definitely get all excited over it."

"Don't make me sound as if I'm a robot with no emotions." Ryoma scowled.

Kevin cocked his head a little. "Still, if this brat, who looks so much like you, is not yours, my guess is that…he's probably your little half brother…"

There was a moment of silence. "Eh?" Both Coach James and Ryoma uttered at the same time.

Kevin grinned. "I mean…you people went off on that long _trip_ of yours, and now this little brat appears. Who knows, while you and your Tezuka are having some alone time, your dad could be having some alone time of his own too. He's a pretty frivolous guy."

Well, Ryoma knew that there was no actual trip, so that idea was out. That, and his dad was busy doting on his first grandson. Who would have thought that Kunifuyu's existence could help to stamp out some of his baka oyaji's skirt-chasing tendencies? Still, it was not something he could tell these two.

"That will be impossible. If I had a little brother I'm pretty sure I'd know it before the papers do. That, and okaa-san will put oyaji in the obituary section first before this even makes headlines." Ryoma said nonchalantly.

Kevin nodded. "That makes sense too. Your mom is scary whenever she finds out he's flirting around."

Ryoma gave a sigh and rubbed the back of his head a little. "Now how should I clear up this mess? Maybe I should call up that journalist guy who's always with us-"

"Fred Storker. Shouldn't you remember his name by now?" Kevin scolded lightly.

"Yeah, that guy. I'll give him a personal interview and have him clear things up in the magazine. One of the last things I'd need is to have this blown out of proportion, or worse still, end up in mainstream newspapers instead. I don't think Kunimitsu is going to be too happy…" Ryoma's phone rang at that moment, and when he picked it up, he paled.

"Speak of the devil? Good luck with your darling, Ryoma." Kevin waved. Ryoma scowled at him and left to have some privacy for the call.

When he accepted the call, Tezuka, for once, didn't sound too cheery indeed. Normally, Tezuka always started off by calling his name, or greeting him. This round, he started off with…

"Kunifuyu is most curious about the younger brother he has not been introduced to." Tezuka said dryly.

Ryoma swallowed. Was this how it felt when one had to explain oneself out of a major mess to one's spouse? He certainly hadn't felt this kind of pressure when they were still dating. "Kunimitsu. That's not mine."

"Hn." Tezuka's reply came in a single, neutral syllable.

Ryoma frowned. "Fuyu's the only son we have. You know that! Haven't I been living with you these past few years? I don't think I can hide it if I ever got pregnant again! How could you suspect me of –"

"Calm down, Ryoma. I'm not suspecting you of anything. On the contrary, I'm amused by the article." Tezuka's tone was light. "I was just seeing if you thought of a way to handle this yet. By the sounds of it, I take that as a no."

"I'm glad you found that entertaining." Ryoma scowled darkly. He thought of something else. "Which damned blabbermouth told you about this news anyway?" Tezuka didn't say anything to that, but Ryoma had a feeling he knew who it was. "Kikumaru-senpai…"

Tezuka gave a soft chuckle. Ryoma found himself missing the man already. Had he been around, he would probably put his arms around him, or ruffle his hair just to get his mood to lighten up. "This is probably giving you quite some pressure, so I went to ask otou-san about it. Okaa-san was still in the process of forcing information out of him when I reached the house." Ryoma had the mental image of his mother cornering his baka oyaji with a frying pan and sniggered lightly. "He mentioned that the child is of no relation to him."

"Not mine and not baka oyaji's. That brat looks a damn lot like me though…" Was this merely a coincidence, someone who happened to live in New York, had the name Echizen too, and had a child who just happened to look like Ryoma? The idea was laughable.

It seemed a little noisy at the other end of the line. Ryoma could faintly hear his baka oyaji's voice.

"_Who's cornered by who? I'm merely being a gentleman by not going against a lady! Give me that phone, Kunimitsu-kun." _ A short moment later, it seemed that the phone was now in possession of the old man as he spoke up. "Yo, seinen. Quite a pinch you're in there, I see."

"And whose fault is that?" Ryoma retorted.

He was pretty sure the older man had a look of innocence on his face at that point. "Brat's not mine. I have enough brats on my hands to take care of, with yours being the latest addition."

"I didn't hear you complain about that before." Ryoma pointed out.

Nanjirou was definitely grinning on the other end. "Well, if this article's out, I'm sure it means that _he_ is around your area."

"Who's _he_?" Ryoma asked flatly.

Nanjirou seemed a little exasperated by that. "_Him_, of course! _Him_! _He_ is _him_! Who else would look so much like you enough to father a brat with your looks? Good grief, seinen! You still haven't figured out who that child is related to yet?"

"What am I supposed to figure out? I certainly do not know anyone else who might be the potential culprit aside from you and I and…" His eyes went wide as he remembered something. "Ah…I've completely forgotten about _his_ existence."

"There you go. I guess you can handle things on your own now. See ya." His baka oyaji ended the call without giving the turn back to Tezuka.

Ryoma left the room, and when he headed to the common room, both his coach and Kevin gave him questioning glances.

"Let's invite that journalist to breakfast with us. I need him to go on a manhunt." Ryoma said.

Kevin sighed. "The journalist is Fred. At least remember his name already. Also, who are you looking for?"

Ryoma's expression became one of extreme dislike. "My baka aniki."

XXXXXX

It didn't take Fred very long to track down that man's whereabouts, despite the lack of limelight on the wandering tennis player. Really, a journalist's network could be so scary sometimes.

He turned up at a posh, beachside villa the very next day, and after ringing on the doorbell, he took a step back and waited.

It was moments before he heard footsteps and giggles, though it didn't sound anything like his brother and more like a lady in a semi-drunken stupor instead. A beautiful blonde bombshell opened the door with a high-pitched "Who is it?" before she stood in front of Ryoma, staring at him. "Oh…you are…"

"Good afternoon." Ryoma reminded himself to be polite, having been nagged enough by Kunimitsu during his stay in Japan. He felt a little awkward that despite being that man's brother…well…sort of brother for a while…he barely knew anything about the man, and did not know who this woman before him was. She could be his girlfriend, or his wife…or maybe his mother-in-law. It would certainly be embarrassing if Ryoma called her by the wrong title.

The lady gave a squeal and threw her arms around him, squeezing him against her…urm…very prominent front. "I don't believe it! It's Ryoma Echizen in the flesh! I'm a huge fan of yours! Could you sign this for me?" Ryoma pretended that he did not see where she produced that not too small notepad from.

"Catherine, I'm hurt to hear you say that. Didn't you just say you were my biggest fan yesterday?" Ryoma recognized the male voice immediately, and he narrowed his eyes at the sight of the older black-green haired man, who had two other women hanging off him, one on each arm.

"Ryoga…" Ryoma turned away as the girls ogled him, probably either recognizing him from tennis magazines, or noting how similar he looked to that man. He was not good at dealing with the noisy types, not even back when he was in junior high.

"Chibisuke, you've at least grown to a slightly more decent height now. Still a chibi though for an adult." Ryoga grinned. He spotted Fred standing next to Ryoma. "Oh? Who's this?"

"He's one of the reporters for Tennis Monthly. He's here at my request." Ryoma spoke curtly.

Ryoga smirked. "Oh? I haven't seen you in a while, and just when I thought my cute little brother is finally paying me a visit, you've come to talk business instead. Very well though." He turned to the girls. "Ladies, could you just wait for me a while upstairs? I'll join you shortly." He winked seductively.

They pouted and made sounds of protests, but otherwise did as instructed. The two Echizens were left to themselves, and Ryoga led the way to his living room. Ryoma studied the couch suspiciously before sitting down. He noticed that Fred seemed to have done the same, and knew that his eyes hadn't been wrong in picking up suspicious watermarks.

"I have a hunch over what you're here for, but I'm going to let you state your business here all the same." Ryoga started as he rested his head on a hand.

Ryoma took out the latest magazine and placed it on the table before the older man, who did not bother to pick it up since he could very well see the prominent headlines on the front page, with that huge picture to complement it too. "I thought so…"

"Didn't know you're married." Ryoma began.

Ryoga shrugged. "I don't think you know much about me, and neither do I know much about you, my little brother. I left _your_ family when I was still very young after all." He propped his legs on the table. "How's the old man doing?"

"He's still alive and kicking, and don't change the subject." Ryoma scowled. He had pretty rough days ever since that article came out, as he was teased left, right, centre by other tennis players about his secret son, and he just wanted to end this.

"You're as uncute and bratty as ever, chibisuke." He took his legs off the table and sat up straight. "I'm not married. The little critter is just from one of my affairs. I didn't know about him until that article came out. The lady probably thought it was good publicity to use the Echizen name, though you're currently the most famous of the Echizen currently so of course you get the limelight instead."

"That guy's your son! Put a leash on him or something! Don't drag me into this!" Ryoma snapped.

Ryoga shrugged. "Like I said, I didn't know anything about him. It's not like I can tell these girls to keep or get rid of the byproducts. He's none of my business."

Ryoma really wasn't good at dealing with his brother after all. "Yarou…"

Ryoga wagged a finger in his face. "Nah. I prefer the term free spirit. I don't need a brat like you to give me a lecture on morals. So what are you here for? Surely not to listen to my conquests and I don't know enough of this son of mine to tell you about him."

Right. To business it was then. Ryoma gestured to Fred. "I will be giving an exclusive interview to this journalist here. I will reveal everything about that child's true parentage. I'm informing you beforehand as a form of courtesy."

Ryoga raised an eyebrow at that. "So you want me to agree to reveal to anybody who asks that that child is mine and not yours?" Ryoma did not answer, but his golden gaze told him everything he needed to know. Ryoga shrugged. "Very well, in return I would like to use that same interview as publicity, for me entering the tournament this year."

Ryoma blinked. "You're going pro?"

"I join in when I feel like it. Like I said, I'm a free spirit." His words reminded Ryoma of something Kevin mentioned a while back, about a wandering tennis player whose skills were incredible. So he meant this guy.

Ryoga cooperated when Fred took his statement about the boy being his, and even cooperated when the journalist took his pictures too. When it was over, and Ryoma made to leave, Ryoga stopped him. "It's been such a long time, chibisuke. Do you have to act so cold? We're family, after all, and we haven't met since…since…damn, it has been a long while."

"The cruise ship's tournaments…" Ryoma finished for him. He'd never forget how the guy had sunk low enough to be hired by a phony millionaire and even consented to playing a fixed match.

Ryoga waved a hand. "Yes. That. You're still as crazy over tennis as ever. Seriously, you need to get a girl. Have you finally improved your love life yet? Maybe had a kid or two worthy enough to grace the front cover of the magazines for real? You were such a star back then, I wouldn't be surprised if you're popular with the ladies."

Ryoma scowled. "Sorry, but I'm not a _free spirit_."

Ryoga sighed. "I haven't seen you in a while and you've become so conservative. You sound even older than our old man. You kind of remind me of…ah yes, that tennis captain of yours back from your club. Whatever his name was again. Don't tell me you've ended up hooking up with him."

"I do not appreciate you speculating about my life." Ryoma cast a nervous glance at the reporter, who was taking notes with shorthand to keep up to whatever they were saying. "Could you not record that, Mr Journalist? It's off record."

"It's Fred." The man reminded with a sigh. "My apologies. It is merely a habit from being in this profession." He did as told and erased parts of his notes.

Ryoma turned back to Ryoga. "Since I'm here, I will tell you one more thing. I will beat you during the tournament."

"I will hold you to your word, chibisuke." Ryoga smirked. "It's not fun otherwise."

XXXXXXXXX

Surely enough, Ryoga's interview did clear up that troublesome article for Ryoma, but it brought about a new surge of excitement among the fans, as they were all hyped up to watch the match between the Tennis Prince and his unknown brother.

Ryoma gritted his teeth. Ryoga just had a way to worm into his life, even from the start.

He didn't exactly hate Ryoga. He just disliked him. It has always been that way since the beginning, and probably always will.

_Nanjirou expected to have a little girl. The stork brought him a little boy. Well, a little boy with some girly bits, but still not his preferred gender._

_He treated his little Ryoko…Ryoma as a little princess, but soon enough it became too evident that Ryoma was just too boyish, and Nanjirou did the next best thing…by teaching him tennis._

_Ryoma had little talent at the start. Nanjirou was not exactly known for patience, and many a time he complained that despite Ryoma looking like a boy, he played like a girl. (A comment which earned him a good ear pull from Rinko). His first real disappointment was when Ryoma was born a male, and Ryoma's weak tennis skills were his second disappointment._

_Then came the day he received mail all the way from Japan, or more appropriately his brother's lawyer. Apparently his brother and wife died in a car accident, and they named him to be their son's guardian. Darn his brother for being so thorough in preparing for any unforeseen events in the future._

_Nanjirou frowned. Well, he'd see how things go. He looked over at his nephew, who was studying Ryoma. What was his name again? Nanjirou studied the piece of paper again, kept it and introduced the boy. "Ryoma, from today onwards, he's your brother, Echizen Ryoga. Get along well with him."_

_His nephew turned adopted son wasted no time in proving how much more of a male he was than his Ryoma, by stealing the child's cap and ruffling his hair. Well, things looked like they were going to get interesting in the house with this guy._

_Surely enough, Nanjirou was immediately taken by the child's natural talent in tennis. It was ironic that a tennis legend like himself could only produce a child with mediocre talents, and his bookish brother had a son whose tennis skills were like an unpolished diamond waiting to be discovered._

_He continued to see Ryoma as the daughter he was supposed to have, and he treated Ryoga as his actual son and successor to his tennis throne. He played with the older child frequently, and coached him personally to improve his skills._

XXX

_Ryoma was but a child. He never knew he had an uncle, aunt and cousin. They were in Japan, and Ryoma's family was in America. His oyaji had not taken him to Japan yet. He walked out of the house one day to get his oyaji to help find his tennis racquet, and the next thing he knew, his oyaji told him that he had an older brother, one who was a big bully too._

_Ryoma tried to accommodate…for the first few hours or so. It was difficult though. He was an only child, and he loved the attention being only to himself. The addition of this…Echizen Ryoga made it so that he had to share his oyaji's attention, at a ratio of about 70:30, with Ryoga getting 70. He was good at tennis. His oyaji was a tennis freak. It wasn't a wonder that they clicked better than Ryoma did with his dad._

_Being a young child, Ryoma was not adept at dealing with change. Ryoma threw tantrums over it. He didn't like Ryoga. He didn't consider Ryoga to be a brother, or even a family in the first place. He was an outsider who randomly butted his way into Ryoma's life. He didn't like how his father always criticized his tennis, but actually went out of his way to coach Ryoga personally, so much so that Ryoga actually learnt Nanjirou's real twist serve while Ryoma had to learn all his tennis moves by observing and copying his father's skills. His parents were much nicer to Ryoga than to him, almost as if Ryoga were their child instead. Since then, he treated Ryoga with dislike, hoping to chase him out of the house that was supposed to be Ryoma's._

_Ryoma will learn much later that the reason his parents paid so much attention to Ryoga was because Ryoma was doing everything he could to make Ryoga feel like an outsider and eventually drive him away. His parents were put to the responsibility of being Ryoga's guardians in his late parents' place, and they were trying their best to make sure he was treated as family, a feat made difficult because of Ryoma's stubbornness. Ryoma had to admit that he was young and immature. Still, it didn't change the fact that Ryoga got most of the attention. _

_It was probably…partially…to a very small extent Ryoma's fault that Ryoga left the house, giving Ryoma back his home. His wandering about probably fossilized this character he had too._

Ryoma squashed down any feelings of guilt he might have. He set down the magazine, throwing Ryoga's pic another golden stare.

He wouldn't be surprised if Ryoga held as much of a grudge against him as he did to the older Echizen sibling. He'd settle this grudge against his brother in the coming match. He'd win, no matter what.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we will be arriving at Tokyo airport shortly. Please remain in your seats with your seatbelts on…"

For now, he'd go to the only place which could calm him and give him a peace of mind first. He'd think of how to deal with Ryoga later.

XXXXXX

"Otou-san, let's eat."

Tezuka set down the papers, looking over to see that his young son had already set the table, and was waiting for him to join for dinner. He got up and headed over, nodding at his son to show his approval of his actions. He had raised him well.

Well, child-raising was one of the best pleasures he had in life, since it could break him from his routine. He had to do so in Ryoma's place too, and he had to say that he wasn't doing too bad a job.

His young son, now almost six, could at least prepare some simple dishes. Tezuka did most of the cooking, though Kunifuyu would chip in by adding an egg or two as a side dish.

"Is kaa-san going to be joining us this weekend?" Kunifuyu asked. Tezuka could hear the hope in his voice.

"I believe so. He did say that he wouldn't be able to do so for a while once the intensive training begins, so he wishes to at least join us for dinner before that happens." Tezuka ate another mouthful of rice and chewed leisurely.

"I'm glad." Kunifuyu chirped. When it came to Ryoma, his son looked forward to his return every time. While Ryoma was away, and Tezuka had to go to work too, he was initially worried that Kunifuyu would end up home alone. Kunifuyu was a good kid though, knowing how to entertain himself without causing too much trouble. For the most part, he went to Momoshiro's place, but if Ryoma was returning, he'd quickly clean the house and prepare a simple meal for him. His son was mimicking his actions, as Tezuka used to do that whenever he heard that his spouse was returning. After seeing daddy bustle about to welcome mommy, it wasn't a wonder that he picked up the same habit too.

"Why was I never told that I have an uncle?" Tezuka looked over to his son at the question.

"Well…your uncle…Ryoga is travelling a lot, and difficult to get a hold of. We were going to tell you if he ever dropped by to visit." Tezuka replied. He couldn't possible tell his son that they had completely forgotten his existence until now, could they?

"I see. Well, uncle and kaa-san are going to have a match. Of course, kaa-san will win!" Kunifuyu spoke with confidence.

Tezuka smiled a little. "Aa. Let's cheer your kaa-san on." He turned back to his food.

Well, despite Kunifuyu's confident words, Tezuka knew that it was not going to be an easy match for Ryoma. Ryoma was to face his older brother, again. Honestly speaking, while Ryoga did not undergo as much formal training as Ryoma did, Tezuka knew, just from watching the match Ryoga played against Ryoma back then, that the former had a lot of talent for tennis.

Personally, Tezuka did not really know his brother-in-law. None of the tennis club members knew that Ryoma had a sibling, as they were all under the impression that Ryoma was an only child. (Come to think of it, that in itself was a miracle, considering what kind of a skirt-chaser his father-in-law still is). It was when they were on the luxurious cruise ship that they all found out.

The other Seigaku regulars met Ryoga earlier than Tezuka did, as both he and Oishi were speaking to Sakurafubuki, the person who invited them to the cruise at that time. He heard of Ryoga from his teammates shortly after, and like them, was surprised to hear that the guy was related to their first-year ace. Of course, that surprise did not show on his face.

His first meeting with Ryoga only happened at the dining room, where they all sat down for dinner. He had tried to listen as Sakurafubuki gave his speech, but was slightly distracted by how Ryoga was flirting with women and paying no heed to the millionaire's words. Their club's Ryoma could be seen as quite rude sometimes because of his introverted and slightly bratty nature, but Ryoga was openly rude, and it made Tezuka a little uncomfortable, being the rule-abiding and honour student he was back then.

He introduced himself politely all the same. They were to be opponents, and in good sportsmanship, he had to leave a friendly first impression.

Ryoma's older brother did not seem to share his sentiments, and his impression of the older, black-green haired man went downhill from there, especially after dinner, when both he and Oishi were called to meet Sakurafubuki.

Being Ryoma's brother, Tezuka initially thought that he'd have the same kind of spirit towards tennis, the kind striving to be the top and hating to lose. Who would have thought that the guy could be bought so easily through money, and would even play a rigged match shamelessly?

Apparently Ryoma was not unaffected by his brother's behaviour either. After Oishi filled the rest of the team in on Sakurafubuki's conditions to the match, the youngest in the team had a hard glint in his eyes, even if the rest of his facial expression seemed nonchalant. Without excusing himself, he simply just walked off.

"Where are you going, Echizen?" Tezuka asked. It was his duty as team captain to know his teammates' whereabouts.

"Practice." Was the brief reply before the black-green haired boy walked off.

Tezuka, at that point, had no romantic feelings towards his prodigy junior, or even if he did, he was probably still at a stage of denial. He had strong interest in Ryoma's talents, and wanted to mold him to become Seigaku's pillar of strength. Ryoma had potential to be strong, much stronger than even him, perhaps.

They were still in enemy territory, and Tezuka couldn't help thinking that it wasn't wise to have the team's youngest walking off on his own like that. Who knew what other methods Sakurafubuki might resort to to make sure they lost the matches. With the intentions of doing his duties as captain, and protecting the team's youngest prodigy, he followed the boy at a distance. He had no intentions to intervene unless Ryoma was attacked for real, and kept himself hidden while watching as Ryoma starting hitting a tennis ball into the air repeatedly. It was a simple practice, but Tezuka was very much attuned to sensing feelings of other players through their tennis, and he sensed the turmoil Ryoma had in him. Surely enough, the ball landed at the rim and fell into the water.

Shortly after, Ryoma had a conversation with his brother. Ryoma was affected by how Ryoga was playing a fixed match after all. He could tell that Ryoma wished to play a match against Ryoga, but was unable to do so because of the prearranged order for the players. Thinking it through, Tezuka too was curious to see how much the first-year could evolve when facing Ryoga. With that, he personally met up with Ryoga to request for a change of opponents, so that Ryoma was facing him instead.

"This sure is surprising. Eavesdropping does not suit your image as an honour student." Ryoga had told him at realizing that he was listening on to the brothers' conversation all along.

"You wish to play a real match against your little brother, don't you?" Tezuka asked.

Ryoga evaded the question, even as he told Tezuka to mind his own business, of course in rephrased terms. As he was walking away, Tezuka raised his voice. "Echizen Ryoma, your brother. He's not the player you once knew he was. He has grown a lot stronger throughout this year."

Ryoga halted. "You're seriously not going to let this slide, are you?"

"I wish to see how much stronger Echizen could become in a match against you. You've not played against him ever since you left the Echizen house. You cannot continue to have the same impression of him now."

"So you heard even that part too. How troublesome…" Ryoga gave a frustrated sigh and ran his fingers through his hair. "Fine. I'll agree to the swapping of Singles 2 and Singles 1 arrangement if it could get you to stop nagging. I have no interest in playing against an old man like you anyway." He let his hand fall to his side. "I will play against the chibisuke. I should warn you though, that Ryoma has never won a match against me, even from before. Well, it will make the old man happy though, since he's gambling on Seigaku losing. I'll beat Ryoma, if you insist."

"I wonder about that." Tezuka spoke quietly.

Ryoga gave a soft huff. "You have an awful lot of confidence in that boy's ability, buchou-san."

"He will be Seigaku's Pillar of Strength. I believe that he will continue growing stronger even from now onwards." With that, Tezuka turned his back to Ryoga and walked away, ending their negotiations.

Tezuka thought Ryoma was already impressive enough, with his level of growth ever since playing against so many opponents, and especially after the US-Japan match. The younger Echizen sibling practically threw everything he had at Ryoga, who met the challenge calmly.

It was an intense match, for both the players and audience alike. Ryoga actually beat Ryoma up to three games before Ryoma could even make a counterattack. Ryoma went into the state of self-actualisation, which Ryoga probably didn't expect him to be capable of. It was from then on the match became less one-sided as Ryoma continued on with the attacks.

None of the Seigaku regulars saw the outcome of the match, since they were evacuated when explosions rocked the cruise ship. Tezuka and Oishi checked to make sure all the regulars were in the lifeboat, and Tezuka was the first to notice something.

"Echizen…"

"Oh no! Echizen's not here! Don't tell me he's still continuing on that match with his brother!" Oishi panicked.

Tezuka stared at the ship, which had smoke emitting from it. Well, he did say that Echizen was Seigaku's Pillar, but this stubbornness was not going to do him any good right then. He should try to get the attention of one of the coast guards. Ryoma needed to be rescued.

Before he could do anything, the sounds of a water scooter could be heard. The match must have ended, and Ryoga brought Ryoma back to them. There was an obvious exclamation of relief from the Seigaku regulars, and Tezuka himself had to fight to keep the smile off his face. He probably wasn't doing a very good job of it.

His initial dislike towards Ryoga's attitude lessened a little thanks to his act of saving Ryoma, their very important team member (and the person Tezuka would fall for shortly after). Tezuka's impression of him being strong didn't change though, and as Ryoga rode off, Tezuka knew that if Ryoma and him were to play against each other in a match again, he'd definitely have grown stronger.

XXX

Ryoma won back then because of the state of self-actualisation. He wouldn't have his best skills in the coming match against Ryoga. It was going to be a tough road for Ryoma, and the poor guy was under enough pressure as it was.

"Ryoma…"

He looked up at the sound of the door opening, and watched as Kunifuyu practically flew to the door. "Kaa-san! Welcome home!"

Ryoma mentioned that he was coming back during the weekends. He must have come back earlier to surprise them. Tezuka got up and walked over, smiling slightly at the sight of his spouse.

"Welcome back, Ryoma."

His spouse was a rising star, just like back in the old days, but there was one privilege Tezuka had which none of Ryoma's fans did. No one else could bring that gleam out in Ryoma's eyes as his gaze landed on his husband. Tezuka could see Ryoma's worries slipping away, even as the black-green haired man wrapped his arms around the brunette.

"I'm back, Kunimitsu."

Chapter Extra

**Domestic Bliss**

It started out an ordinary day in the Tezuka household. The brunette was, for once, having a day off, and he spent it relaxing at home, catching up on much needed rest. Occasionally, he'd glance up from the papers he was reading to watch Ryoma, who was in the next room, ironing clothes.

Their son was at Momoshiro's house, and Tezuka was pretty sure that he wasn't going to be home that soon. He was surprised to see him pop into the house only a couple of hours after he left it.

"Otou-san, otou-san. I have a question for you!" Kunifuyu blurted out abruptly.

Tezuka set his papers down, giving his son his full attention. "What is it, Kunifuyu?"

His son hopped onto the couch, settling next to him. "Ne, ne. Where do babies come from?"

Tezuka's expression didn't change, though inwardly he gave a yell of horror. Where on earth did his innocent little son learn to ask questions like that? "Who told you to ask this?" He inquired.

Kunifuyu beamed, thinking that it was a pretty sagely question, and he was smart enough to come up with it. "Taka-nii, of course."

That little Momoshiro brat… Tezuka's head began to pound, even as he thought of how best to tell his son without actually corrupting him. The answer came to him immediately.

"Go ask your mother."

"Hai!" With that chirp, Kunifuyu leapt off the couch and headed off to the next room. Tezuka could only hope that Ryoma would spare him from too many details.

XXX

Ryoma was down to the final shirt to iron when Kunifuyu walked in. He tugged on Ryoma's pants. "Ne, ne, kaa-san. Where do babies come from?"

Ryoma had to set the iron down before he dropped it. He looked down. "That shouldn't be a question for you to ask now. Why are you asking _me_ this?"

"Because otou-san said so." Was Kunifuyu's innocent reply.

Ryoma death-glared the direction of the living room, though Tezuka was unaffected since he was busy trying to look like he was busying himself with the papers.

"Is that so? Papa can answer it for you then. Go ask him." He smirked.

"Hai!" With that, his son took off towards the living room again. "Mada mada dane, Kunimitsu." Ryoma went back to ironing, only to notice a huge hole burnt into Tezuka's shirt. "Ah damn. I have to shop for clothes again. I only hope he'd spare me today."

XXX

Kunifuyu was sent back and forth between his parents for a while, with neither side giving him the answer he desired. Tezuka escaped to the bedroom, quoting him resting as a reason, and Kunifuyu was left with only Ryoma to ask.

Ryoma popped a vein as Kunifuyu asked him again. He picked up a racquet. Heaven knew why he kept a racquet right next to the ironing board. "Seishonen…if you want me to answer that, beat me at tennis first!"

Needless to say, Kunifuyu was not going to find out the answer to his question until much, much later…

**End**

Author's Note

It's been a while. Was able to finish this on a weekend when I somehow managed to clear off assignments, mid-term tests and finals papers all around the same time. Ah…I miss having a clear mind and a healthy muse to write.

About Kirihara Akira, to explain to those who have only read TOL, he's an OC of mine from EOB and LAS. The Angel Kirihara nickname doesn't quite have the same feel anymore, since Konomi-sensei did the same thing in New POT. Ah well.

Echizen Ryoga is a character from Prince of Tennis movie – The Two Samurais.

Ryoma: I have a brother?

Kikumaru: Well, he appeared in the movie.

Ryoma: What movie?

Momoshiro: Oh. The one where buchou killed the dinosaurs.

Inui: And where both you and your brother were having a match underwater.

Fuji: (smiles) Let's not forget that striptease.

Ryoma: Striptease? I most certainly didn't… (senses looming aura)

Tezuka: Ryoma…I will not permit such behaviour from you in front of anyone else. 20 laps now!

I had to rewatch some parts of the movie just to make sure I didn't write anything too far out of the plot. Got carried away and watched Atobe's Gift too. Ah, the mild TezuRyo hints during the kibasen match. That, and TezuAto (or is it AtoTezu) hints towards the end too. XD

I wanted to write another pairing in the current chapter, but after some thought, I decided to throw it into the next chapter instead. This chapter is becoming a monster as it is.

p.s. Did anyone notice that one of the new original characters in this chapter had a name which is a combination of two of Nitrol Chiral's BL games' chars? XDXDXD

**Please read and review. No Flames Please.**

**-Gwyn**


End file.
